<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conflicted (FlipZimmermanxOc) by Renmaulxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498110">Conflicted (FlipZimmermanxOc)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmaulxo/pseuds/Renmaulxo'>Renmaulxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blackkklansman - Freeform, Blowjobs, Choking, Daddykink, F/M, Fingerfucking, FlipZimmerman, Fluff, Slapping, Smoking, Smut, Thighriding, Violence, adamdriver, adamsackler, hairpulling, inappropriateuseofabelt, inappropriateuseofcuffs, mastutbation, praisekink, publicsex, roughanal, roughsex, safeword, subdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmaulxo/pseuds/Renmaulxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salem a former fed decides to move to another state with her longtime best friend, but a certain Detective has his eyes on her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lamb to the slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today will be your first day at Colorado Springs PD, as the first female detective at the precinct. They have female police officers but they weren't detectives nor did they want to for whatever reason, it was odd. You moved here from DC, wanting a fresh start.</p>
<p>You worked for the BAU back at Quantico, you were with them since you graduated high school, thanks to your dads help. Your dad is a legend among the FBI, he's been catching serial killers since your were a baby, which is why your mother left when you were ten. She couldn't take it any more, she thought your father was selfish for it. Honestly you hated her for it, she didn't fight for you or your brothers, she just left. She didn't even say goodbye.</p>
<p>The last case you handled went south, and drove a wedge between you and your father. It broke your heart and his, but when you told him you were resigning from the team he respected your decision. Now here you are almost a year later from that case and you settled in Colorado Springs and decided to become a detective. </p>
<p>You couldn't stay away from stopping crime, after growing up with your dad and the FBI, it was all you knew. You couldn't picture yourself doing anything else. </p>
<p>You wore a brown- burgundy plaid mini skirt, a rust colored turtleneck with your doc martens loafers. You put on your gun holster, you curled your long black hair but last minute you decided to put your hair in a high ponytail leaving two strands of hair in front to frame your face. Once you were pleased, you smiled and headed out. </p>
<p>You had to meet with Chief Bridges and sergeant Trapp , you wanted to tell them that you wanted to keep you being a former agent a secret. You didn't want other officers and detectives to think you were full of yourself or think you weren't on there side cause you were a former Fed. 

As you parked your 1964 black ford thunderbird, you already started getting looks from fellow officers. You shut your door and adjusted your skirt and holster, and walked inside with your head held high.

Everyone was gawking at you as if you were a piece of meat, geez it feels like your back in high school again. Chief Bridges walked out and eyed everyone. You barely noticed that everyone literally stopped working and just eyed you.

"GET BACK TO WORK BOYS!" Bridges yelled, then looked at you, "Ah, detective come this way" Bridges smiled at you and gestures to follow him. Walking across the room full of detectives, intimidated you. Not because they've been doing this for a while but they looked at you as if you were prey. It was the same feeling as walking into a male prison for the first time, that was the only way to describe it. You were a lamb to the slaughter.



"Sergeant Trapp this is Salem Artemis, our newest detective." Chief said as you walked into his office. A gentleman with fair complexion, light brown curly hair and he wore ray ban glasses, he stood up, shook your hand and smiled at you.

“Oh yes, Chief told me all about you, you were a FBI agent? Correct?" Trapp asked 

</p>
<p>"Yea for eight years, but if you gentlemen don't mind, that we keep that between us. I just don't want-" you started to say. </p>
<p>"Oh and of we understand but-" Trapp started to say he was hesitating a bit. </p>
<p>"We'll keep it under wraps but Salem, if word gets out, they won't see you as an enemy. I know what your worried about, but you have nothing to worry about." Bridges said </p>
<p>"Wether or not you want them to know is all up to you. Now come on I need to show you to your desk," Trapp stood up, you followed suit, you exchanged a small smile with Chief and followed Trapp. "Some advice Salem, just remember you and the guys in this unit will be working close with each other. Secrets do no good, especially with these men." Trapp said </p>
<p>All you could do was nod, as you followed him through the station. Trapp made some small talk about your father and the books he's written on past cases. He also asked about 'Artemis' you told him you preferred going by your first and middle name. Trying to avoid the family name as much as possible. You weren't ashamed but how do you expect to have a fresh start when all that baggage follows you. </p>
<p>"Gentlemen this is detective Salem Artemis, she's our new detective. Salem this is the narcotics unit. We'll be meeting in the bullpen in a couple minutes" Trapp announced all eyes were on you, "Ron, where the hell is Zimmerman?!" Trapp said loudly.</p>
<p>"I-Im not sure," the man jumped from his seat, removing his legs off his desk. Trapp sighed and gestured to your desk. You thanked him silently, he walked to his office.</p>
<p>As you took your coat off and placed it over your chair, holes literally burned through you. 'Alright this is getting ridiculous' you thought. You exhaled and smiled at all of them.</p>
<p>"Hey so are you gentlemen going to introduce yourselves or are you going to continue to eye me like a piece of meat?" You flat out said with some attitude, they all turned red, "oh so no brave ones?" You had your hands out, Ron started to laugh, he stood up and walked to you, with a big ass smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Don't mind them, hi I'm Ron Stallsworth" Ron held out his hand "your names Salem?" </p>
<p>"Good to meet you and yes it is. I'm Salem Artemis, it's nice to know one of you guys are capable of speaking, or treating me like a human." You joked he laughed </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about them, I'll let you get settled in, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." Ron said as he walked backwards to his desk, you smiled and nodded.<br/>

You started organizing your desk to your liking. You didn't place any pictures because that usually leads to questions, and you weren't ready to answer those questions. The rest of the detectives introduced themselves to you, and apologized for being rude. You were glad they actually treated you like a human, instead of a 'skirt', god how you hated that term. Trapp called everyone to the bullpen. You noticed the desk in front of you, you haven't met that detective yet. Hmm, from what you can tell, he's super disorganized and messy, no personal items so no attachments. 

‘Damn I wonder what woman messed him up, You thought.</p>
<p>"Hey Salem lets go" Ron snapped you out of your train of thought.<br/>

'Damn i really need to stop analyzing everyone before I meet them.' You thought </p>
<p>You took a seat next to Ron, it was odd. Everyone shifted to the side of the room you were on. Trapp rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Everyone focused on Trapp.<br/>

"Alright, we have four new cases, and one old case that we need to close-" Trapp started but was cut off by a rudely large man, with a scruffy goatee, black hair parted in the center, moles scattered on his face, green-brown eyes, he wore a plaid shirt and regular jeans. He looked like a lumberjack, he was handsome. Your eyes trailed up to his and to your embarrassment he was already looking at you with his mouth agape. Blush crept up and you averted your eyes, looking down at your hands. </p>
<p>"Oh no" Ron muttered quietly, you looked at him with furrowed brows and he shook his head as if to say, 'oh it's nothing'. </p>
<p>"Well thank you Zimmerman for gracing is with your presence. Take a seat" Trapp ordered the detective glanced at the seats around you and noticed they were all taken, he quickly sat on a chair across the room, his eyes never leaving you. </p>
<p>"Alright as I was saying, we need to close out the old case, it's been three months. Chief wants all hands on this. Salem I want you, Ron and Flip to review the victims. You might help shed light on the case, and after I'll brief you on your first solo case." Trapp said you nodded, Trapp went on about the cases, and what needed to be done.</p>
<p>"Alright any questions? No? None? Good. Dismissed." Trapp said walking out. </p>
<p>Ron faced you, "I can grab the folders-" he started to say<br/>

"No I can do it, I already know where evidence is, besides it'll help the other guys get used to a female presence." You joked he chuckled and nodded he wrote down the names of the victims and suspects and headed to evidence. The real reason you wanted to go, you wanted to avoid the detective that kept eyeing you throughout the briefing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi, I'm looking for a couple boxes." You said as you entered the room, the older officer looked you up and down and scoffed. </p>
<p>"What's a pretty little thing doing here?" The officer said you rolled your eyes, and bit your tongue, you didn't want to bite anyone's head off the first day. </p>
<p>"I need these folders," you handed him the paper he took it and eyed you til he completely turned around, you stood and waited there until he brought out the boxes. He smiled at you, it was a sarcastic smile, not genuine what so ever. </p>
<p>"Here you go detective" he said in sarcastic tone, you ignored him and walked off with three of the evidence boxes. He snickered as you walked off, struggling a bit but you're too proud.</p>
<p>As you walk back to your desk, you catch a glimpse of the suspect, seemed like such a typical misogynist sadist, which is why-</p>
<p>"Oh god I'm sorry," a baritone voice said as you fell back, big arms, caught you before you fell back. You grabbed on to the collar of his plaid flannel. Dropping all the folders. You felt flustered and your cheeks turned red as you realized how close you pressed yourself into him, you felt his body heat. You could literally melt into him. </p>
<p>"Nice going Flip" a passing officer said "smooth move," another said </p>
<p>You cleared your throat and moved away from him, he had a cocky smirk on his face. You immediately got on your knees and picked up the papers. </p>
<p>"Um i-it's ok, i-I should've been paying attention" you stuttered like an idiot, "i-I'm sorry" you looked up at him, and almost lost it. From this angle he was even more intimidating. Your eyes widened, you tried to say something, anything but nothing came out. He just smiled looking down at you on your knees. Then he squatted down to you and helped you.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, I saw you I should've steered clear. I'm Philip Zimmerman by the way, everyone calls me Flip." He said smiling at you, as he gathered most of the papers. </p>
<p>"I'm Salem, Salem Artemis, nice to meet you, Philip." You smiled at him, he Chuckled. </p>
<p>"Salem Artemis, it's a cute name." He helped you up as he grabbed the boxes,"I came down here to see if you needed help with evidence. I see my partner failed to help you." Flip said as you both walked back. </p>
<p>"Oh It isn't his fault, I insisted on it." You reassured, Ron was pulling out the evidence board, he turned back and smiled at the two of you.</p>
<p>"Ah Salem I see you met my boy Flip," Ron smiled as Flip set the boxes down. </p>
<p>"Yea, I did" you pushed your chair towards the board, "now from what I saw at quick glance, I could already tell his kills are brutal, what exactly-" you started to say</p>
<p>"Wait you didn't see the victims, how can you tell?" Ron asked they both eyed you, as if you committed a crime.</p>
<p>'Oh shit,' you thought. You exhaled and sat down remaining calm.</p>
<p>"Chief talked to me about it in the morning well he kinda warned me." You lied, you pulled out your hair tie, and shook your hair out seductively to try to distract them. Well it worked they eyed you, as you did it. "Sorry my head started to hurt," you smiled innocently "ok now you guys can brief me on it." You said as you grabbed a file. </p>
<p>Ron and Flip shook there heads and cleared there throats, and began to speak on the case.<br/>
Flip kept his eyes on you, you felt it but you were too shy to acknowledge it, still a bit flustered about earlier.<br/>
Flip Zimmermans gonna be the death of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Velvet Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Freya! Where are you?" You called out for your best friend as you entered her tattoo studio in downtown Colorado Springs. You both needed a fresh start, especially when her scumbag of a boyfriend stole all her money and kicked her out. Freya is basically the sister you wished you had, so when all that went down you had her move in with you, in your apartment in DC, and told her that you wanted to start somewhere new and when you asked her if she wanted to come with you she didn't hesitate. She's been with you through everything, our dads know each other from the bureau. We became inseparable when my mom left, my dad would invite her family over for dinner almost every night. Our dads were relived when they found out we were both moving to Colorado together.</p>
<p>"I'm here Salem, I'm just putting up some of the finishing touches in the bathroom, can you believe it's almost done!" She squealed and embraced you in a tight hug, you smiled with her.</p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you, my little milkmaid" you teased "now you are, your own boss." You said </p>
<p>"Because of you! Honestly you and everyone helped me by investing in this studio, in my dream. I'm already booked for three months! And so are my artist, I can't wait for you to meet them they'll all officially be here by tomorrow." Freya said as she walked to her tool box, she had a box of pizza and a bottle of wine. "Come on let's celebrate I've been busy this whole week, You still haven't told me about your first day or how this week is going" Freya whined as she opened the pizza box. You laughed as she stuffed her face. </p>
<p>"It's good, it's odd since I'm the only female detective," you said as you grabbed plastic cups for the wine, and poured two cups. Freya almost choked at your statement.</p>
<p>"The only female?! Damn.. all that testosterone." She swallowed her bite, "so you are telling me there are no female officers like at all?" She asked </p>
<p>"There are, they are officers but not detectives, i asked if they'd move up when I went for my paperwork, they didn't want to." You said sipping the wine, it was odd.</p>
<p>"That's weird, I wonder why? Did they say?" Freya asked you shook your head </p>
<p>"No and yes it was weird. It's so annoying, it's a complete boys club. My first day everyone eyed me like a piece of meat, and when I went to get evidence the officer literally said 'what's a pretty little thing doing down here?'" You mocked his voice and scoffed.</p>
<p>"Ugh, fucking disgusting." She scrunched her face, "do you have a partner yet? Is he an asshole?" Freya asked you kept your head down then looked up at the ceiling. </p>
<p>"Um technically no...I'm helping them close an old case then I'm doing a solo case," you finally met her gaze and felt your cheeks burn. "Why are you looking at me like that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my fucking god! You like one of them don't you!" Freya accused you. </p>
<p>"No no that's not the case," you said she obviously didn't believe you. "It's just this embarrassing thing happened and everytime-" you started to say.</p>
<p>"What embarrassing thing? Salem your story is lacking details! Talk now!" She demanded </p>
<p>You sighed, "ok ok, so first he was late to the briefing and he literally stared at me in front of everyone and I'll admit I was checking him out, and he literally caught me Freya!" You exclaimed as she laughed at you.</p>
<p>"You are the queen of subtle Salem, let me tell you," she said sarcastically </p>
<p>"And then walking back from evidence I literally crashed into him, and he caught me before I fell, I got scared and dropped the boxes and grabbed his collar so I wouldn't fall." You hid your face because the whole interaction made you cringe. </p>
<p>"Did you feel his dick?" Freya asked you glared at her, "what? It's a reasonable question especially since the outfit we picked for your first day, was...attention grabbing. So what's his name? What does he look like?" She asked as she sipped the wine. </p>
<p>Going into detail about Flip and your first couple days at CSPD with out Freya interrupting you was surprising. Freya gave you a certain grin, she usually has this grin when she's right about something or she's coming up with a bat shit crazy plan.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that look, Freya. Whatever your thinking it's a no." You said sternly </p>
<p>"You like him and he clearly likes you, soo why don't you do something about it?" Freya said smiling as she wiggled her eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Freya I can't. Remember the last time I dated someone I worked with?" You said sternly </p>
<p>"Mateo wasn't like your boyfriend, y'all just messed around and he was an asshole any way. I'm just saying if he's a nice guy why not? And it's not against the rules?" You shook your head no, "then? Why not? Salem this is our fresh start, live a little, your not a FBI agent anymore you have freedom now. No more 'wheels up in 30' you can enjoy life now." Freya smiled, causing you to smile as well. </p>
<p>"You're right, Frey. I'm glad you came with me, I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you." You said to her, she refilled our cups and raised hers, you copied her motion.</p>
<p>"To new beginnings, to Velvet Ink, to you and your new job. Honestly just to fucking us!" Freya exclaimed laughing causing you to laugh. </p>
<p>"To us!" You both said drinking the wine, Freya hummed as she finished her drink. </p>
<p>"Oh I just remembered something," she said grabbing your hands, "I drew something for you," Freya stood up and walked to her toolbox, "I wanted to make something for you because I know how much you hate looking at your scars and it's fitting to our toast." Freya pulled out some paper, you stood up and walked to her. </p>
<p>"Oh my god Freya! It's beautiful! I fucking love it!" You said gasping, it was a chrysanthemums with a snake coiled around it. </p>
<p>"Snakes symbolize rebirth and chrysanthemums symbolizes joy and optimism. We can start on it when ever you want, I can even change it if there's anything you didn't like-" Freya started as she stared at her piece of art. </p>
<p>"No don't change it I love it, Freya and the colors are beautiful." You said smiling, tears failing from your eyes, you quickly wiped them away. You embraced Freya, "thank you so much. Can we start on it now?" You joked her eyes got wide in excitement.</p>
<p>"Hell yea we can start now! Let me set up," Freya ran to the back and washed her hands, you giggled at her excitement, "Salem, your gonna have to be in panties! I hope you know that!" She called out. You playfully rolled your eyes at her statement. </p>
<p>"Yes I am aware Freya," you laughed she walked back out with her apron she started to set up. She looked at you and told you to take your pants off. It's a good thing your off the next two days, this is gonna be painful. She lined up the stencil on your left thigh right in front. She kept joking about the detectives seeing you with a tattoo and freaking out. Apart of you knew she was teasing but at the same time she was probably right. </p>
<p>Freya being incredibly gentle and light handed as she tattoos you, was somewhat comforting. This would be your first tattoo, you promised her she would be your first and only artist. You only waited this long because my job at the time gave me no recovery time, since we were constantly moving on the field and Freya always said she wanted to perfect her skills so she didn't mess up on you. Honestly you always thought her pieces were perfect but she always disagreed. </p>
<p>"Hey I have an idea, why don't you invite Flip and Ron to the opening party? It'll be fun" she smiled as she colored in the snake, you sighed and she stopped immediately, "you ok?" She asked with concern.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm fine Freya keep going. I just don't know if I should. Kinda too soon, and they don't know much about me..well I don't plan on telling them much." You said knowing Freya is about to lecture the hell out of you. </p>
<p>"Salem, that rule is ridiculous. Who the fuck cares, tell me the truth, why are you so scared of them knowing who you are?" Freya asked still focused on tattooing. </p>
<p>"I don't want them to think I'm a freak. Once word gets out they'll look into it, which would be easy considering my father wrote a whole ass book about it. They're gonna know how I got my scars, and let's say I entertained that idea of dating and they find out and want nothing to do with me?" You asked frowning, you could feel Freya exhale on your leg.</p>
<p>"Then fuck him, Salem you are literally an amazing human, and if he can't over look that then he's shit. I mean Salem, come on, he's a detective I'm pretty sure he has some skeletons too. Don't be ashamed of what you've been through, be proud. You fucking survived dude." Freya smiled up at you, you smiled at her. </p>
<p>"Have I told you, I'd be lost with out you?" You asked her, she looked up at you moving her machine out the way. </p>
<p>"Only about 10,000 times but I don't mind hearing it 10,000 more times," she laughed with you. </p>
<p>You exhaled, "you're right Frey, I can't hide. So how bout this? If they ask I'll talk about it but if they don't then I won't." You simply said she nodded as if she was going over it in her head.</p>
<p>"Your right, I mean your not gonna talk there ears off about things they didn't ask about, it'll make you more mysterious too." She teased as she continued to tattoo you, "oh and can you help me sort through the boxes at home? I can't find my machine, you know the Tiffany blue one, Martina made me?" Freya asked </p>
<p>"Oh I remember, and yea I'll help you, did you check your car?" You asked she nodded </p>
<p>"That was the first place I checked," she frowned </p>
<p>"We will find it, it might be mixed with my things then, oh and we have a couple boxes that are arriving Sunday, too." You said she smiled as you spoke, giving her some hope. </p>
<p>As she did the finishing touches, she kept teasing on having a housewarming party once were completely settled, I told her we should hold off on it but most likely yes. But she only agreed to throw a party if I invited some detectives. </p>
<p>"Alright Salem, six and a half hours later, check it out," Freya was so giddy just looking at her artwork. </p>
<p>You stood in front of the large mirror and gasped.<br/>"Fucking hell Freya it looks amazing! You can't even see my scars anymore!" You exclaimed she hugged you from the side and looked in to the mirror.</p>
<p>"Honestly it's my best work, and we need to capture this!" Freya yelled as she ran to get her Polaroid camera. She snapped a picture of just the tattoo and put it on her wall, even wrote the date and a message on the back, as well as my name on the bottom. Which she always did with her clients, that's why her clientele is so big her bedside manner is amazing. She also snapped a couple of just us two. </p>
<p>"I can't wait till the team is here, it's gonna be a party." Freya said as she locked up. You smiled at her excitement. </p>
<p>"Besides Martina who else?" You asked as you drove home. </p>
<p>"Martina, Candi, Rick, Nikki, Danny, Geo and Carlos. Each of them has there own style, were are set!" Freya said smiling to herself. </p>
<p>"I can't wait to meet your team-" you started to say.</p>
<p>"Our team Salem, you forget your co owner." Freya scowled you, "and I'm thankful for it, so your opinion matters. And maybe you can get a piece from each artist." Freya teased </p>
<p>You couldn't hold back a laugh anymore. </p>
<p>"Yea ookkaayy Freya," you said sarcastically, she playfully hit your shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s her..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*This whole chapter will be from Flip's POV*</p>
<p>He had to go downtown to visit his regular barber, parking the truck He noticed in his rear view mirror, a woman on a ladder cleaning the window? No applying vinyl to the window.  </p>
<p>'She's beautiful' Flip thought. </p>
<p>She had this perfect tan olive complexion, those green eyes, they glowed, her smile was breathtaking. She laughed at something the blonde said, it was music to his ears. As he walked out his truck he turned back to look at you before he entered the barbershop. </p>
<p>"You better be careful Salem!" The blonde exclaimed </p>
<p>"Salem?" Flip muttered under his breath, it's mean hope in Hebrew he thought. He smiled at the thought. He scurried inside the shop. </p>
<p>"Hey Flip, long time no see!" Santiago exclaimed as Flip walked in, "take a seat by the window I'll be with you in the moment" he said Flip smiled </p>
<p>"Hey Santiago, and no problem, take your time." Flip said taking his seat, he kept glancing out the window he didn't want to seem creepy by watching you but he needed to speak to you and at least exchange some words. He just needed an excuse to talk to you and not seem like a creep, he could just walk up to you and ask what kind of establishment it is, but for some reason he felt shy. Which he normally wasn't but for some reason he was nervous. </p>
<p>"Ah So you've noticed our new neighbors," Santiago said smiling as he walked over to Flip.</p>
<p>"What kinda business is it Santi? Have you met them?" Flip asked trying not to sound so desperate for information. He tried to disguise it with a chuckle. </p>
<p>"Oh well it's a tattoo shop, Velvet ink, I personally haven't met them-" Santiago started to say as he covered Flip with a bib.</p>
<p>"I met her, she's super sweet," Tony said as he approached the guys, "I met the blonde, her names Freya, apparently she's a super well known tattoo artist. I think she said the grand opening is in a week or so, I don't remember. I think that's her best friend but she didn't tell me her name, they came from DC." Tony said as he swept the hair off the floor. </p>
<p>"DC huh? They must mean business then if they came down here," Santiago scoffed "thinking of getting some ink Flip?" Santiago teased they all chuckled.</p>
<p>"No no." Flip said trying not to be obvious, 'maybe a consultation' he thought. </p>
<p>It was honestly the best hair cut he got, he watched as you and your friend put the vinyl. He can tell you were a bit more responsible than your friend. He liked that about you, you seemed like a leader. Tony shared some information that you and your friend stop by early in the morning to set up. Morning, night afternoon he didn't care he just wanted to talk to you, you seemed so kind and so sweet. He's never seen any women so beautiful, something about the way you wore the overalls, can overalls be sexy? No but on you they did-</p>
<p>"Alright Flip your all set." Santiago said snapping Flip out of his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh thanks Santiago, I appreciate it. I needed a trim just in time too." Flip said as he stood from the chair and walked to the counter. </p>
<p>"No problem Flip, you got Jimmy's retirement party tonight right?" Santiago asked </p>
<p>"Yea were meeting at O'Malley's pub at eight. He's happy he's getting his pension." Flip lightly chuckled, as he pulled cash out of his wallet. "I'm a miss him as my partner." </p>
<p>"Well don't be too upset about it, aren't you getting a new detective? Ron mentioned something about it?" Santiago asked Flip frowned at the thought of a rookie replacing his friend. </p>
<p>"Oh don't remind me this new guy isn't gonna know nothing and we're gonna be stuck baby sitting him. I'm not too thrilled on it." Flip said making Santiago and Tony laugh. </p>
<p>Walking out of the barbershop he notices the red mustang is gone and you are too. He frowns as he gets in his truck, he was too late but tony did say y'all come early in the morning. Maybe he can just drive by and catch you. He could just wait till y'all are open but he doesn't want to wait to meet you, what if you meet someone else, and turn him down. He wasn't gonna give up, he needed to at least talk to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip walked inside the bar, immediately seeing the guys in a booth. "Look who's finally here!" Jimmy exclaimed "get this kid a beer joe!" Jimmy called out </p>
<p>Flip laughed as he took a seat.<br/>Joe handed Flip his drink as well as another round for the guys. "Thanks joe," Flip said as he took a sip, </p>
<p>"Jimmy you excited for your vacation?" Flip asked knowing damn well Jimmy was over the moon about his retirement. He honestly tried not to seem upset about his partner leaving. </p>
<p>"Am I excited? Flip, kid, I'm thrilled. Six months traveling through the Polynesian islands, I mean who can go wrong. Stella is just happy I'm not working anymore." Jimmy chuckled </p>
<p>"It's gonna vacation for six months then she's gonna turn you to bob the builder, watch out Jimbo!" One of the guys teased they all started laughing </p>
<p>"Christ don't remind me," Jimmy drank his beer, "y'all excited for the rookie taking my place?" Jimmy asked trying to tease the guys, Flip scoffed and Ron stayed quiet. </p>
<p>"I heard the rookies a female," detective Brooks said as he turned his stool to the guys.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell, even worse," Flip muttered Ron glared at him the moment he heard his words. "Not in a bad way Ron, it's just this damn case is horrifying, a rookie is bad enough, cause we got to babysit them and who knows what she's been exposed to-" Flip started to go off.</p>
<p>"Let me stop you right there, you haven't even met them and your already judging. She or he or whatever, might blow us all away." Ron said defending the rookie he hasn't even met yet. Flip and Jimmy, exchanged looks then looked at Ron.</p>
<p>"Well you can be friendly to them, hell ya'll Can make friendship bracelets for all I care. But I'm a give them a tough time til he or she earns my respect." Flip said chugging his beer. </p>
<p>Ron and Jimmy, left it alone after that. Changing the subject with memories and stories of working with Jimmy, the tension eased up a bit. As the night went on, Jimmy and Ron noticed Flip was different tonight. Every woman that came up and spoke to him he gave the cold shoulder. Flip would zone out but quickly pull back his focus so no one noticed. </p>
<p>"Flip, what's up with you? That's literally the fourth girl you turned down," Ron said gesturing with his thumb, Flip shook his head. </p>
<p>"What? Off your game, kid?" Jimmy joked laughing at the idea that Flip wasn't his Cocky self. Flip leaned back into his seat and exhaled. Ron and Jimmy eyed each other for what felt like the hundredth time that night.</p>
<p>"I met a woman, no I saw a woman god she was beautiful-" Flip started to ramble, Ron and Jimmy laughed at his words.</p>
<p>"Hold on there, saw? You didn't even exchanged words with her? And you're head over heels for her?" Jimmy said not believing what he was hearing. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna talk to her, you'll see." Flip grumbled Ron leaned forward, hunching over the table. </p>
<p>"So tell us about her? How'd you even see her?" Ron asked he was quite curious to know what kind of woman, was able to put Flip in a trance. Ron was quite jealous the way he described her, was as if she was an angel. Which took him by surprised considering Flip could be a womanizer. Relationship wasn't in Flips vocabulary, but Ron could tell Flip wouldn't stop til she was his. Flip smiled once he finished describing you. </p>
<p>"So what Flip your getting a tattoo for this woman?" Jimmy scoffed. </p>
<p>'Way to make me sound like an idiot.' Flip thought as he glared at Jimmy.</p>
<p>"No! Of course not, Jimmy. Probably act like I'm getting a consultation or maybe stop by downtown and bump into her, you know whatever happens." Flip shrugged trying but failing at showing his emotions. 'Maybe i could blame the beer, if they tease me' Flip thought.</p>
<p>"You don't even know her name, Flip. Think a little." Jimmy scowled Flip has a grin on his face and looked at Jimmy.</p>
<p>"Salem. It's Salem, you know it means hope in Hebrew." Flip said smiling jimmy scoffed and Ron smiled shaking his head. </p>
<p>"I thought you didn't talk to her? How do you know that?" Ron asked looking at Flip.</p>
<p>"They were decorating the the window and the other girl called her that." Flip said </p>
<p>The guys rolled there eyes at him, thinking Flips lost his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day he saw you he'd drive by downtown on that street to see if you were there. He promised himself he'd get the courage to talk to you once he saw you. But it was as if faith wasn't on his side. Two days after that you weren't there, it was just the blonde. He wanted to ask her about you but he didn't want to seem like a creep. He doubted she'd even tell him about you. Maybe he just had to wait until the shop was open. </p>
<p>Monday morning rolled through and something in his gut told him maybe today would be the day, and if it wasn't he'd wait. Sure it might make him late to work but if that meant exchanging pleasantries with you, it'd be worth it. </p>
<p>Driving by he was disappointed, he saw the red mustang and the blonde but not you. He groaned in frustration and drove to work. He was even more annoyed at the fact that he didn't see you, he was late and the damn rookie was starting today. He didn't want to even think of having a rookie shadow him and Ron, the thought made clench his fist in frustration. He was 20 minutes late as it is, but some damn thunderbird was parked in his usual spot.</p>
<p>'Bet it's the fucking rookie,' Flip thought as it took him another seven minutes to find a descent spot. He rushed into the station almost passed by Bridges.</p>
<p>"Zimmerman you're late! They're waiting on you in the bullpen," Bridges snatched his arm, "and be nice to our new detective." Bridges warned, Flip exhaled.</p>
<p>"Yes sir," Flip walked off before Bridges can say anything else. </p>
<p>'Why is everyone defending the rookie?' He thought as he entered the bullpen his heart stopped when his eyes met with those gorgeous glowing green eyes. </p>
<p>How is she here? Isn't she a tattoo artist? how is she even more perfect up close? Is this why I didn't see her this weekend? Her blush makes her- </p>
<p>"Glad you can grace us with your presence take a seat." Trapp said loudly, Flip snapped out of his trance and tried finding a seat near you but of course they're all taken. So he had to find a seat farthest from you. He couldn't take his eyes off of you, this felt too good to be true. Flip did notice how you were sitting next to Ron, you seemed comfortable with him. </p>
<p>'Damn it Ron,' Flip thought. </p>
<p>Before Flip could even finish mentally cursing Ron, Trapp mentioned you having a solo case, Flip couldn't let that happen, you needed to be safe. This changes everything, especially if your the new detective he had to tread lightly. He was gonna be on that case, he'd make sure of it. Flip felt possessive over you, he didn't know why, but the more he studied your features and took in your beauty, he needed to make you his. What did bother him was the other detectives comments, they wanted in on the case but that wasn't gonna happen. </p>
<p>As Trapp ended the briefing, he saw you and Ron talking and took this as a sign to talk to Trapp about putting him on the case. </p>
<p>"Trapp-" Flip said as he stood up, Trapp groaned.</p>
<p>"I'm a stop you right there," Trapp turned to face Flip as well as some lingering detectives trying to get in your case, "I'm a stop all of you, no one is joining Salem's case, unless she feels the need to have back up other than-" Trapp started to say </p>
<p>"C'mon Trapp you're gonna need eyes on that- s-she's just so small-" Flip stuttered out.</p>
<p>"Y'all want to tell her that? That she can't handle herself. That you men that are supposed to have her back, think she can't handle herself? Y'all don't even know the case. Now respect her just like you'd respect me or this unit will have some problems do I make myself clear?" Trapp snapped at them. They all groaned and said yes sir. Trapp nodded before he walked to his office. </p>
<p>Flip walked out to meet Ron knowing he'd help him out, "hey Flip why-" Ron said with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's her, Ron." Flip interrupted "the girl I mentioned, she's a detective? She's the rookie? Where'd she go?" Flip asked Ron out his hands on Flips shoulders trying to calm him.</p>
<p>"Her name is Salem Artemis, she's from DC, that's all I know. When Trapp introduce her I thought it might've been the girl you were talking about but I thought it would be too good to be true. Oh and she went to get evidence-" Ron said Flip started heading to the direction.</p>
<p>"And you didn't help her?!" Flip said rushing to go help you, Ron chuckled to himself as he set the board up. </p>
<p>This was his chance to meet her, she was looking at him and she was blushing, she probably is attracted to him as- Flip's inner monologue stopped as he crashed right into her. </p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her and adjusted his footing so she wouldn't fall back. </p>
<p>Flip immediately apologized as he held her close to his frame. She was warm, she smelled like lavender but sweet, he wondered if her lips tasted sweet like her scent. She looked up at him with her big green doe eyes, she was blushing again. Flip grinned at her expression, he knew she felt something and he wanted to find out what that something was. </p>
<p>Flip was glad that she pulled away when she did, his cock almost twitched, just by having her so close to him. When she got on her knees and looked up at him all flustered he almost lost it. She was perfect, the way her ass curved, her perky plump breasts, the way her hands fidgeted on her lap, she was shy. She looked up at him, with big eager eyes, like a good girl. Flip heard footsteps approaching, he didn't want anyone else to see her like this, no one but him. He immediately squatted down and helped her, with the evidence. </p>
<p>The warmth of her small hand in his made him smile, he didn't want to let go. </p>
<p>Flip expected her to have a bad reaction to the pictures of the victims but she didn't. She didn't even flinch, like she was used to it already. </p>
<p>Flip observed her, the first day, he wanted to see if the case caused her discomfort so he could comfort her. But nothing, she was unfazed by the horrors of this god forsaken case. </p>
<p>'She's not a rookie,' Flip thought as he watched her go through files, he can tell she'd be hesitate, she'd bite her bottom lip before sharing information. Trapp was right, she definitely shed light on the investigation, she was intelligent. Every time Flip or Ron asked where she came before she'd change topics. The guys didn't notice till it was too late. <br/>She was good at changing direction of the conversation, a bit too good. They worked together for four days, it drove Flip crazy. Those four pesky days, he hasn't found out more from her, besides the basics. It wasn't til Thursday Flip finally got somewhere. Salem suggested looking into similar cases from the past, she thought they could be connected. The three of us sat in silence as we looked through old case files. </p>
<p>"So Salem any plans after work? Flip and I were going to grab drinks afterwards, you wanna come?" Ron asked Flip glared at him and Ron mouth 'relax' at Flip.</p>
<p>You finally looked up and smiled, "maybe another night, after I'm heading to my friends tattoo shop to help her out." Salem said looking at both of the guys.</p>
<p>"Oh your friends a tattoo artist? That's cool, hey Flip didn't you mention you wanted some work done?" Ron teased him.</p>
<p>'Ron you son of a bitch,' Flip mentally cursed Ron.</p>
<p>"Um Yea, I was thinking about it not too sure," Flip said but his voice cracked, Ron tried his best to hold in his laugh. "So h-how'd she get in the business?" Flip stuttered </p>
<p>"Well she's been an artist for a while, I invested in her studio, and she runs it, well she always says I'm co owner but she's makes everything happen," Salem smiled, she looked down at a new file, "oh look, Isaac Collins, prime suspect but was acquitted. Same MO as our current victims." Salem stood up and brought the file to Flips desk since the evidence board was right behind him. </p>
<p>'She looks so good leaning over my desk' Flip thought as he eyed her, she was too focused to even notice. </p>
<p>"So you think he has something to do with this?" Ron asked as he walked over, Salem nodded. </p>
<p>"It couldn't hurt to have a word with him, it's either he knows something or he did it." She said shrugging.</p>
<p>"We'll talk to chief, see if we have the okay to do so," Flip smiled at her and touched her forearm. She nodded again and gave him her breath taking smile. Ron cleared his throat she quickly snapped out of it and stepped away. There is that blush on her cheeks again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 5:30, Salem got up and put her coat on, she waved goodbye to us and walked out. Ron turned his chair to face me, and started smiling.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that look Ron, why'd you put me on the spot like that?!" Flip grunted</p>
<p>"You needed a push, man. You're too shy to talk to her, and when you do you stutter like an idiot, I'm just trying to help you." Ron said standing up. Flip exhaled, "you know I'm right, and I'm pretty sure, you have the same effect on her. You're just too stupid to notice." Ron said shaking his head. </p>
<p>The guys walked out together, they stopped at Flips truck. "Well we'll see in action Monday. Should she take lead? Or you wanna lead?" Ron asked </p>
<p>"We'll play it by ear. I don't trust Isaac, too many petty crimes, he might try something." Flip said Ron grinned at him, "don't look at me like that," Flip muttered </p>
<p>"You protecting your girl I get it," Ron laughed, "you better make a move, word is Landers and Merlot, have eyes on her." Ron warned as he walked to his car, "later brother." </p>
<p>"Bye," Flip said he scoffed at the idea of Landers or Merlot trying something with you. </p>
<p>"Over my dead body," Flip muttered as he light his cigarette and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unknown accomplice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warning: blood, violence, assault, possible sexual assault, mentions guns*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You laid on the cold wet wood floor, trying to move but the pain, 'why can't I move? Why am I wet?' You started to panic, you tried to look around but it was dark, nothing but a desk lamp that was lit in the distance. </p><p>You were back at your apartment in DC, 'oh no' you thought.</p><p>'Ah my little kittens finally conscious,' the dark figure looked over you, you started to sob and whimper, you tried to speak but it was stuck in your throat. </p><p>'No no kitten, stay still or you'll cause me to hit an artery.' The man said chuckling lightly. </p><p>You blinked a couple times, try to see clearer. It was James.</p><p>'P-please don't, p-p' you croaked, your throat felt like it was on fire, he strangled you unconscious, you realized.</p><p>'Is that you begging kitten? Oh you can do better than that.' James said with a grin on his face, you shut your eyes to stop the tears from streaming down your face. You don't want to show him any emotion. </p><p>'Come on kitten, let me,' stab 'fucking' stab 'hear' stab, 'you!' He said as he stabbed my thigh over and over. You wailed at each hit. </p><p>The wetness was your blood dripping from your body, through your clothes, on to the floor. You were laying in a puddle of your blood. James smiled at you and said something, but you couldn't make out anything he was saying, it was like everything went silent, all you heard was ringing. He took two fingers and continued to jab them into your wounds. </p><p>Each time you screamed there was no noise that was coming out your mouth, an empty cry for help. No one was gonna save you from this nightmare, not your team, not your dad, and the state you are in, definitely not yourself.<br/>
                             *end of dream*</p><p>You woke up gasping for air, as if you were holding it underwater, you felt the dry tears on your face, cold sweats and you were trembling. You couldn't control it, you pushed your face into your pillow and and sobbed til you were hiccuping. </p><p>'It's ok, your okay, he can't hurt you,' you repeated to yourself, you took deep breaths to calm you. The tightness in your chest wasn't going away, you glanced at the clock, 4:55 am. You had an hour till you woke up, so you decided to take a bath to calm your nerves. </p><p>The boiling hot water ran, as you stripped off your oversized t-shirt and panties, you looked in the mirror and hated what you saw. The scars all over your abdomen, thanks to Freya your scars on your thigh were non existent. </p><p>You sat in the tub inhaling lavender and honeysuckle, it calmed your nerves. You tried to push that memory far behind your mind, you couldn't face it, not now at least. You sat there for a good ten minutes then you started scrubbing away that grimy feeling off your skin. Looking at your reflection in the horizontal mirror in front of you, was your tired dull eyes. Thank god you woke up earlier than usual you needed time to cover up your dark circles and puffy eyes. </p><p>You took your time to get ready, you needed to be calm. Which is an understatement considering, you had to interrogate a possible suspect, you focused on that. You can't have an anxiety attack at your new job. 'Get your shit together' you thought.</p><p>"Salem you look good! And the tattoo is healing beautifully." Freya said as she ate her breakfast, "here is some lotion for it, in case it gets dry or itchy, don't scratch or I'll kill you." She teased as she handed you the cream, you rolled your eyes and laughed. </p><p>"I won't, and thank you, I was gonna wear tights with this skirt but the tattoo would stick to the tights." You said as you popped a strawberry in your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"So you gonna catch any bad guys today? Or serial killers?" She asked casually </p><p>"Hmm well I have interrogate a suspect so who knows." You said as you walked to the kettle  and poured some tea. </p><p>"Soo... have you returned any of your dads calls? Or are you still acting like a brat?" Freya said you glared at her and groaned. </p><p>"I'm not being a brat, it's just our conversations are off, Frey, it's like pulling out teeth and I've been busy-" you said as you opened the safe that held your gun. </p><p>"That's bull. If you were able to talk to me once a week when you were an agent, you can spare a minute to call your dad. He's worried you know?" Freya said sipping her coffee</p><p>"I know I know, I promise I'll call him by the end of the day." You said loading your gun, and putting it in your holster, under your arm. </p><p>"You better, your dad gets antsy so does mine." Freya warned giving you a look.</p><p>You gasped dramatically, "Gideon on edge? We can't have that!" You sarcastically said </p><p>"Im serious! It's not funny!" She exclaimed trying not to laugh. You laughed at her attempt, "anyway, have a good day! Don't get hurt and don't bring home any serial killers!" She teased you glared at her before hugging her, "what? Too soon?" She said </p><p>"Bye Frey, have fun with the crew," you hugged her and headed to the station. Apart of you was nervous. You knew you had to talk about it with Freya but not now, maybe when I get home, and more at ease. You were also nervous about this case, the feeling was odd. </p><p>'Probably because you made a possible crack in the case' you thought as you arrived at the station. You've done bigger cases than this but honestly you were nervous. Walking in the station didn't help, the guys still gawked at you. They kept glancing down at your thigh noticing the new piece. You started doubting your fashion choice but another part told you different.</p><p>'No, fuck them, they can advert their gaze elsewhere and respect me.' You thought as you walked to the desk. You placed your coat on to your chair. Flip walked in and stopped at the threshold, you can feel his gaze on you. You turned and gave him a innocent smile, his mouth was slightly open. </p><p>"Oh morning Flip," you said he cleared his throat, "where's Ron?" You asked </p><p>"Um he's a in Bridges office, I-I came in to grab you. He wants to see us." Flip stuttered you walked towards him. "We're uh matching." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Yea I guess we are, Well lead the way," you said smiling he nodded and walked by your side. He wore a red and black plaid flannel, matching unintentionally. "You don't have to be so nervous Flip," you said as y'all made your way to the office, he seemed confused by your words. "You know the case? It'll be fine." You assured him.</p><p>"It's not the case that makes me nervous darlin'." Flip smiled reaching Bridges door.</p><p>'Darlin? What?' Now you were flustered. You opened your mouth to speak-</p><p>"There you guys are, come in," Bridges said waving you two in. Ron eyed the two of you, it's  probably the matching plaid. You sat in between Ron and Flip.<br/>
"So you wanted to see us sir?" You asked in a calm voice. You could tell Ron and Flip were on edge for some reason. </p><p>"Well yes Um-" Bridges eyed you, "Salem you look flushed you okay?" Both guys glanced at you. How you wished the ground could swallow you. </p><p>"Yes I'm fine sir, I just was in a rush. Please go on." You said begging the attention be directed elsewhere. He cleared his throat and began. </p><p>"I just wanted to give a warning, if one more body I'm a be forced to call in the BAU," Bridges glanced at you, " I don't want to hand over this case I know y'all can close this, so I'm giving you guys til Friday." Bridges said leaning back in to his chair. </p><p>"BAU?" Ron asked, "who the hell is that?" Flip asked </p><p>"Behavioral analysts unit, they're FBI." You said exhaling slowly, Bridges nodded. "I- we'll make sure that it won't resort to that, sir." You said knowing Ron and Flip were looking at you. </p><p>"Good, now go talk to your guy and Salem after lunch come see me about your new assignment. Y'all are dismissed." Bridges said we all left his office. Walking back to your desks you can tell, they wanted to say something, anything. The silence was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you waited till officers to bring in your suspect. You started to zone out at your desk deep in thought, trying not to imagine your old team coming here and exposing everything. You wanted that information to come from you not other people. </p><p>"What's wrong sugar plum?" A male voice broke you out of your trance, you didn't realize the man standing in front of you, now sitting on your desk. You frowned at him. </p><p>"What did you call me?" You snarled, he tried to ease the tension with his laugh, it gave you chills. </p><p>"I mean no harm, I just didn't know your name. You seem like the type that wouldn't like being called ma'am." He said trying to lean closer to you. </p><p>"I prefer Salem, or better yet detective. Yes that's better, it's impersonal." You smiled sarcastically. Hoping he could fuck off.</p><p>"You're a lot of fun, you might be a better fit for the homicide division-" he said</p><p>"Aren't we taking your case load? Why in the world would I want to be stuck doing all the work?" Your voice dripping in venom, his face fell, good he got my point. </p><p>"Salem, our guys here,-" Flip said he glared at Merlot, "Merlot is there an issue?" Flip asked you stood up and made your way to Flip. </p><p>"No Zimmerman no issue at all." Merlot snarled as he walked away. You let out a breathe you didn't realize you were holding. </p><p>"You okay?" Flip asked placing his hand on your shoulder, you forced a smile and nodded. </p><p>"No darlin' this time?" You lightly laughed, walking with him to interrogation. He smiled.</p><p>"I knew you liked that," he chuckled, "if Merlot tries to mess with you, tell me ok? Or Ron?" You nodded walking into interrogation. Ron stood there waiting for you two. </p><p>"So this is Isaac? Hmm." You asked standing next to Ron, he nodded.  </p><p>You looked over his file, while the guys spoke about there approach. What you could tell he was a narcissist with mommy issues. This might work in our favor. </p><p>"Alright Ron and I will head in and take lead, just wait here." Flip said in a stern voice. You're brows furrowed at his tone and you scoffed. </p><p>"Not a chance Phillip, Im the one that found this lead-" you started to say.</p><p>"It's not an option," Flip snapped at you. You gave him the 'have you lost your damn mind' look, Ron looked at the both of you with his jaw to the floor. You relaxed your stance. </p><p>"Fine," you shrugged, "he won't tell you anything. So go ahead lead the interrogation, you'll just get a dead end." You said turning to look at Isaac. Flip grunted and walked in with Ron. </p><p> </p><p>The guys were in there for 45 minutes, and nothing, you could Flip was to proud to ask for assistance. They tried solo, interrogations and still nothing. When Ron was talking to Isaac by himself, you could tell Flip wanted to ask you to intervene but he didn't. Instead he marched back in there and riled up Isaac. Bridges walked in and asked why you weren't in there, you told him. He let out a sigh and faced you. </p><p>"Salem why don't you just tell them already?" Bridges asked sincerely.</p><p>"I'm about to humiliate them in two minutes, it's more fun that way. Don't you think?" You asked he chucked at your response, You could tell the guys were at each other's throats. "Watch this Chief," you said as you opened the door and entered the room. </p><p>Three sets of eyes looked at you, Flip looked mad? Frustrated? Who knows. Ron just looked shocked and Isaac gulped as he looked at you. You leaned against the mirror, behind Flip and Ron. They eyed you in complete silence. </p><p>"Don't mind me gentlemen I'm simply observing." You said with innocence. Isaac eyes ate you up, he's falling for it, you thought.  </p><p>Flip and Ron continued with there questions, you observed Isaac's behavior, and Isaac kept his eyes on you. Flip slammed his fists on the table causing Isaac to flinch and face Flip.</p><p>"Answer me! Look at these photos, same MO as the murder you were accused of!" Flip snapped Isaac looked at the pictures as if he knew something but refused to look at them for more than a minute. </p><p>"You didn't commit them did you?" You stood up straight, they all looked you. "Oh no, you didn't. But you know who did, don't you?" You said with a sweet voice, you walked to his side. He gulped as you stepped closer to him. </p><p>"Um uh w-who are you?" Isaac asked you scoffed.</p><p>"Deflecting won't help, who are you protecting? I want his name." You said siting on the table, looking down at him. He stayed silent not knowing how to answer. "You're only digging yourself in a deeper hole, Isaac. Your an accomplice, that's all you are to him." </p><p>Isaac shook his head, "no th-" he stopped immediately, he sighed and looked away. </p><p>"Isaac, look at me." You said he looked up, "I'm assuming he's younger than you considering this case from 10 years ago it's juvenile, someone like you wouldn't pull it off." You stood up not moving from your spot. "Could be a cousin or a brother-" </p><p>"He didn't know any better please stop!" Isaac yelled you looked at Flip and Ron's shocked expression. </p><p>"Look boys we have half a confession," you said "where is he?" You asked </p><p>"I swear to god I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in three years! He's sick he doesn't know any better." Isaac pleaded </p><p>"Give me a name," you simply said. Isaac exhaled before speaking.</p><p>"Edgar Collins he's my little brother." He said you smiled and walked out. </p><p>After the interrogation, Isaac was charged with being an accomplice in murder and Chief Bridges sent out units to find Edgar. He wanted all three of us in his office. You didn't acknowledge Flip after that, you were still mad he snapped at you. </p><p>"Alright, Salem you care to walk us through what you just did in there?" Bridges asked</p><p>"I looked at his background when I connected him to the case. He's a narcissist with mommy issues. That's why you guys were having trouble getting information out of him, he thought to highly of himself to speak to you. So you boys did what I expected y'all to do-" you said looking and Flip and Ron.</p><p>"Which is?" Ron asked "what?" Flip added </p><p>"Snap. You riled him up, so when I came in, he'd fall for my maternity instinct, that I gave him. He recognized the cases, but he didn't look at them like normal criminals. Killers tend to get off on there kills or the kills of others. They enjoy every detail, he didn't, he was disgusted. His brother has a history of violence, I'm gonna go off on a limb and say he's a sociopath." You said leaning back into your chair.</p><p>"A sociopath? From what the file tells you? Your sure about that?" Ron asked </p><p>"You wanna bet on it?" You said he nodded,<br/>
Bridges smiled at you. </p><p>"Good job Salem, your dismissed. Flip and Ron hang for a bit." Bridges said you nodded and walked to the bathroom before heading to your desk. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hello, I'm sorry" you said to the female officer as you entered the restroom, she smiled small. She had red hair, brown eyes, she was a bit taller than you. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. </p><p>"Y-your the new detective? Hi I'm Nancy," she seemed very timid. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Salem." You said you walked to the stall but she blocked your way, you frowned at her. She looked terrified something was wrong. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry I just want to warn you about Merlot and Landers, you seem like a good girl, stay away from them they're no good." She said quietly, oh no, you thought.</p><p>"Did they-" before you could even finish, she ran out of the restroom, muttering 'I must go'. Well that was odd, something isn't sitting right. </p><p>You headed back to your desk, noticing Ron and Flip back from Bridges office. </p><p>"Hey Salem, we're heading out for lunch, why don't you come out with us?" Flip asked </p><p>"No thank you, I have a couple phone calls to make." You weren't lying,  you were gonna reach your dad.</p><p>"Come on, Salem. We'll treat." Ron added </p><p>"Maybe next time, but you guys enjoy." You said smiling, you took your seat. Flip glanced at you, you could tell he looked sorry. </p><p>'Good serves him right, damn tree trunk.' You thought. </p><p>You sighed and dialed your fathers number. It rang  only once.<br/>
"Hey dad," you said your voice was shaky. </p><p> </p><p>The phone call with your father lasted your whole lunch, you didn't get to eat. You're dad seemed so happy so you didn't care, you'd just make sure to eat dinner. Flip and Ron came back, while you filed out the reports.  </p><p>"Salem, have you been on the phone this whole time?" Ron asked you looked up at him. </p><p>"Yea it was important," you said closing up files. </p><p>"So you didn't eat lunch?" Flip asked he looked at you like you were crazy. </p><p>"Um no, I'll just eat later, it's not a big deal." You scoffed standing up, "I gotta meet with Bridges, see you guys later." You walked to Bridges office. </p><p>The case was simple, go in and extract information at the disco. Undercover cases are probably the most thrilling. Especially when it's to uncover who's selling and who's buying. Bridges wanted to make sure I understood the importance of this case, considering my background with the bureau. That's why he made sure this was a one woman job. Apparently other detectives have been persistent on joining my case.  Bridges repeated himself too many times, that I not allow them close to this case. </p><p>Either this case was too important that everyone had dibs on it before I got here or they're so desperate for a woman's attention, ha. The idea was laughable.</p><p>There was a bag of pretzels on your desk, you looked at Ron, he looked away. There was a note.<br/>
    <br/>
          "I'm sorry for being an asshole and snapping at you darlin' , I didn't mean it. Hope you can forgive me ,"  the note read. </p><p>A large hand placed a can of iced tea on your desk. </p><p>You looked up and saw Flip smiling at you, you smiled back at him. It was a sweet gesture. </p><p>"You forgive me darlin'?" He said in a playful tone.</p><p>You rolled your eyes playfully, "you're forgiven, you big oaf." You teased  laughing lightly. </p><p>That's all Flip needed, your sweet smile and your angelic laugh.  He'd do anything just to hear you laugh and see you smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leave the knives at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warning: Violence, Blood, guns, alcohol.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Salem? You're up early?" Freya asked as you made your way to the safe, "and you look so chic! You look like a spy" Freya smiled watching you place your gun in your holster. </p>
<p>You straightened your long black hair, and parted to the side, instead of the middle. You wore a fuzzy leopard print beret, black boots, skinny jeans and a fitted mock top. </p>
<p>"Thanks Freya, I'm heading to a diner to meet with Flip and Ron. They said they owe me breakfast for the other day." You said locking the safe. </p>
<p>"Oh right when Bigfoot snapped at you and you proved them wrong," Freya said with her sarcastic tone, you made a face at her. </p>
<p>"Well he apologized for it, so I'll forgive and forget." You said hugging Freya goodbye.</p>
<p>"Don't forget your helping me improve how to shoot, before my dad gets here." Freya called out as you walked out.</p>
<p>"I won't, bye Frey. Love you." You said shutting the door and heading to your car. The diner was only 10 mins from your house. Flip and Ron we're waiting outside the dinner, they smiled and waved at you. </p>
<p>"Salem, did you restore your car?" Ron asked he opened the door, letting you go in first.</p>
<p>"Yea, me and my dad, restored it. It was a project we started when I was eleven." You said your father saved it from the junkyard, and brought it home. He got it to keep you busy from thinking about your mom leaving. It was a good distraction, for the both of us.</p>
<p>Ron and Flip, sat next to each other and you had the booth seat all to yourself. The waiter brought coffee for us all and water. We put in our orders, and something was off with the guys. You eyed both of them as you sipped your coffee. </p>
<p>"Alright, spit it out you two." You put your coffee down, "I know you're holding back. You didn't bring me here to butter me up with pancakes and bacon to talk cars." You leaned back. They exchanged looks then looked at you. </p>
<p>"What makes you think our guy is a sociopath?" Ron asked sitting up straight.</p>
<p>"I had an old case similar to this, instead it was a five year old that had toy plane parts shoved down his throat. His eleven year old brother said he liked the way his eyes popped out of his face the more parts he shoved." They winced "In our case, it's men in there 20's with body parts and other things." You said drinking your coffee. </p>
<p>"So that's it? You just remembered the case?" Flip asked you shrugged </p>
<p>"Yes and I profiled the kills and the suspect." You said the waiter came with the food.</p>
<p>"You remember every case you've done?" Ron asked you nodded, "how long you been doing this? You can't remember every case." He said as he dug into his French toast.</p>
<p>"Almost ten years, and I don't try to remember them they're just to horrific to forget." You said eating your bacon. </p>
<p>"Ten years?!l" they both exclaimed you jumped at how loud they were. </p>
<p>"Yea I'm 26, 27 in October." You said trying to remember your hiring year as ate your pancakes. They looked at you as if you were insane. </p>
<p>"Salem?" Flip asked putting his fork down, and eyeing you like you committed a crime. </p>
<p>"Yes Bigfoot?" You teased Ron laughed trying not to spit his coffee out. Flip glared at you trying to be serious. </p>
<p>"What precinct did you work at before? Its a complete mystery to everyone. You'd have to start as soon as you graduated high school." Flip asked drinking his coffee. </p>
<p>"I was an FBI agent before all this. I resigned almost a year ago." You said eating a sausage.</p>
<p>"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. </p>
<p>"No you didn't." Flip said.</p>
<p>"I knew some of it." Ron said.</p>
<p>"I was in the junior FBI training program in high school, my test scores were good so they hired me right away. I was seventeen turning eighteen when I was hired." You said </p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Flip asked "Does Chief and Trapp know?" Ron asked</p>
<p>"You're kidding right? The 'rookie' detective a former Fed, Yea like that would go over so great, oh she's a woman, even better." You said sarcastically "and yes of course they know. I just don't want anyone else knowing." You dug into your pancakes. </p>
<p>"So what'd you do over there?" Flip asked you exhaled and adjusted your posture.</p>
<p>"I was a behavioral analyst, we profile serial killers, will did. SSA Salem Artemis." You corrected yourself, they nodded as if they were taking in all this information. You answered most of there questions. Told them more about the BAU, as well as Quantico. They promised they would keep quiet about. They understood why you didn't bring it up. Cops feel threatened when a fed comes into there precinct and takes over. You experienced that with every case you've done, there's always one cop that feels threatened by your presence cause you were a Fed. You didn't want a bigger target on your back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of us were wrapping up the reports, after a couple minutes you felt someone's gaze on you. When you finally looked up there was Flip, looking at you with that smug smirk.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at Philip?" You said trying not to smile so big. He lightly chuckled at you calling him by his formal name. </p>
<p>"You're lucky, I let you call me Philip, darlin' " he said quietly, he leaned back in to his chair. </p>
<p>"Oh you let me?" He nodded "do you prefer I call you Bigfoot?" You asked teasing him. </p>
<p>"I prefer you call me yours." He said winking at you, with that damn irresistible smile, your cheeks felt hot, and it was as if you forgot how to speak. </p>
<p>"I-I-" you stuttered like an idiot, looking into his eyes. </p>
<p>"Flip! Salem! Ron! Edgar has been spotted, get going," Bridges said cutting you off, and possibly stoping you from making your self look like a babbling idiot. We nodded and headed to the cruisers. </p>
<p>"So what's the plan going in?" Flip said as he drove, Ron sat in front. "Salem?" Ron said</p>
<p>"Oh y'all are gonna listen to me," you said sarcastically, they both turned back and glared at you. "Well it's an abandoned apartment complex, we might have to split up to cover more ground. He could be anywhere on the property." You said they nodded </p>
<p>The three of us got out the car, you started walking ahead. Flip pulled on your arm, stopping you in your tracks. </p>
<p>"Wait a minute," Flip said you faced the guys, "are you ready for this? I mean if we spilt up, it'll be harder to help each other out." Flip said looking at you and Ron.</p>
<p>"I'm prepared, you Ron?" You asked looking over at Ron.</p>
<p>"Oh yea I am," Ron said he pulled out his gun, Flip took his safety off. You pulled your gun from your holster and did the same. </p>
<p>"Let's go, then." Ron said walking closer to the building, </p>
<p>you noticed some movement in one of the buildings, the guys didn't say anything so you assumed they didn't notice. </p>
<p>"I'll take the third floor," you said, "I'll take the second" Ron called. "I got the first then." Flip said from behind you. </p>
<p>Ron cleared the the entrance and started ascending up the stairs, Flip was clearing the rooms in front of you.</p>
<p>when all of a sudden he quickly turned to face you and gently pushed you against the wall. His free hand grabbed your chin ever so gently, you could feel his breath on you. </p>
<p>"Darlin' please be careful ok?" Flip said his facial expression were so soft.</p>
<p>"Ok," you managed to get out, you bit your lip as he kissed your forehead and fixed your hair surrounding your beret and walked off. You felt yourself clench at the gesture.</p>
<p>'That man really knows how to push your buttons, what a tease.' You mentally cursed him as well as yourself. You had to push back your desires considering you were on a investigation.</p>
<p>You ascended the stairs using the ball of your feet, avoiding your heels, so it wouldn't make noise. Maybe a shoe change would've been helpful, well too late now. Clearing the first two rooms were a breeze. You could tell someone's been squatting here, the smell was god awful. </p>
<p>You were almost done clearing the last room on the floor. You scanned the room for any clues to indicate someone was squatting here besides the smell. You needed Physical evidence. </p>
<p> Exiting the bedroom in the apartment, you were pushed against the wall in the living room. Making you drop your gun. The man held you a choke hold, it was Edgar. </p>
<p>"Not a fucking peep, you got it?" He snarled quietly, you nodded and smiled. "What's so fucking funny?" He pulled out a throwing knife, "this look funny to you?" He asked </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and took both your hands and hit his inner elbow, that caused him to bend his arm and let you out of the choke hold. You punched his face and kicked his chest making sure there was enough distance between you two. </p>
<p>"Yea this does look funny to me," you said you tried to catch your breath you were a bit disoriented, from the choke hold. </p>
<p>He grunted and tackled you to the wall, you pulled your leg to your chest. Which helped you create space between you two. You threw a couple punches, he only landed one good punch. This guy was a shit fighter. You heard footsteps and your name being called out by Flip and Ron. </p>
<p>Edgar panicked and threw a knife at you, slicing your left cheek. </p>
<p>"Fuck." You groaned cupping your face. You grabbed the throwing knife and stood up to face him. You saw him pull another one out, and you could hear the guys coming closer. </p>
<p>"Salem?!" Flip yelled out, Edgar was about to stab Flip when he entered the room.</p>
<p>"No!" You snarled as you threw the dagger at his free hand. Pinning it to the wall. </p>
<p>"Fucking shit!" Edgar yelled dropping the knife, Flip came in mid throw. He pointed the gun to Edgar, you picked yours up and pointed it at him, while cupping your cheek. </p>
<p>"Ron! Call back up!" Flip yelled out, you could hear Ron run back down stairs. "Salem you hurt?" Flip asked not taking his eyes away from Edgar.</p>
<p>"I'm good just a scratch," you said holding your stance, Edgar kept his eyes on you. You didn't have to be a profiler to know he was mentally cursing you. </p>
<p>"You cocky little shit" Edgar snarled at you. Flip moved in front of you, shielding you.</p>
<p>"Watch it! You won't get the chance, so don't think about it." Flip snarled </p>
<p>You can hear multiple footsteps getting closer, Ron was the first to step in, then the medics, and other officers. Flip dropped his weapon, when the other officers intervened. </p>
<p>When Flip relaxes you did as well, you put your gun in your holster. You felt the blood gushing from your cheek, you looked down and noticed how much blood was on the ground. </p>
<p>"Jeez Salem did you throw that?" Ron asked looking at Edgar'a pinned hand, you nodded. </p>
<p>"If I didn't, he was gonna stab Flip in the throat." You said Flip quickly got some gauze from the medic and pressed it on your wound. </p>
<p>"Fucking Christ Salem, your gonna need stitches." Flip said you nodded holding on to his forearms for balance. </p>
<p>"Did you guys find anything?" You asked them, you walked down the flight of stairs with them. Flip held on to your waist, making sure you didn't eat shit. </p>
<p>"I found a whole wall of pictures of the crime scenes including ones that weren't linked, down in the basement. They're taking pictures right now, let's get you to the ER." Flip said walking you out of the building. You could feel Flips frustration rolling off of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had your feet on your desk, leaning back into your chair, sucking the heart shaped lollipop the nice nurse, Jon, gave you. The detectives just watched you as you did so, you ignored them of course. </p>
<p>"I can't believe you got a lollipop, they never give me one." Ron said sitting on the edge of Flips desk.</p>
<p>You shrugged, "the nurse was just being nice." You said putting your legs down.</p>
<p>"A little too nice," Flip muttered looking at the paperwork in front of him, he hasn't glanced at your direction since you got to the station.</p>
<p>"What was that Philip?" You asked innocently, standing up to dispose of the lollipop stick. </p>
<p>"Oh nothing." Flip said still not meeting your gaze, Ron was trying not to laugh. Bridges walked through the threshold.</p>
<p>"They're  bringing him in right now, he requested the three of you. Salem he wants to talk to you alone." Bridges said facing you. Flip finally looked up. </p>
<p>"Chief that's not really necessary, she doesn't-" Flip started to speak as if you weren't there. </p>
<p>"I could handle it. We'll be ready." You said cutting him off and looking at Bridges.</p>
<p>"I know," Bridges glared at Flip, "your reputation supports that." Bridges said walking out. </p>
<p>"Alright, let's talk to our guy." Ron said leading the way to interrogation. </p>
<p>"So Salem, you think you can show me how you throw knives?" Ron imitated knife throwing. </p>
<p>"Sure, my friend Freya actually is an expert on it, she can't shoot for shit, but she can throw any type of knife." You said Flip and Ron laughed, walking to interrogation was awkward. Every passing officer just stared at you. Not Flip or Ron. Just your face. You did your best to ignore them but you couldn't help but feel self conscious. </p>
<p>Eight stitches on your left cheek bone, it wasn't that deep just long. A busted lip and a black eye, some bruising on your body but it could've been worse. Two officers kept staring at you as you were about to enter the interrogation room.</p>
<p>"Keep it moving." Flip snarled at them, holding open the door for you. The two officers that stood in front of the mirror turned around to face you three.</p>
<p>"He's pissed, detective I wouldn't recommend going in there alone." The officer said looking at you. You rolled your eyes at him, </p>
<p>"That's cute," you scoffed "we're doing the opposite. His egos hurt, I'll go in first then you two." You said looking into the mirror, you walked inside not waiting for a response. </p>
<p>If looks could kill, you'd be good as dead. Edgar glared at you as if he was plotting your murder in his mind. You smiled as big as you could, with out hurting your cheek.</p>
<p>"Hey Edgar, I heard you wanted to speak with me?" You said taking your seat.</p>
<p>"Your a cocky little thing aren't you?" He sneered leaning forward, "your only cocky cause I'm in chains." He moved his hands, you smirked as you waved for the keys. </p>
<p>One of them walked in the door. "You sure Salem?" Flip asked trying to remain calm.</p>
<p>"Yes" you said keeping eye contact with Edgar. He scoffed at your answer. Flip glared at him.</p>
<p>"You say that with such confidence." Edgar said Flip unchained him.</p>
<p>"You hesitated. You could've easily snapped my neck and made your escape or stabbed me to death and got away. But you didn't why?" You crossing your arms. Flip stayed off by the side, keeping an eye on him. You spread out the evidence pictures in front of him.</p>
<p>"You're trying very desperately to get into my head, little one." Edgar taunted </p>
<p>"Succeeding. Your deflecting, like your brother. So let me make this a bit easier for you. These victims," you pointed to a photo, "you took your sweet time with, late 50s, I'm assuming is your dead beat dad that left your family, there is so much hostility. You take good photos, I'm assuming it's to relive that feeling." You said flatly </p>
<p>"What feeling is that?" He said he clenched his fist.</p>
<p>"Any emotion. It bothers you, or at least it should. The last time you felt anything was when you strangled your family dog when you were twelve. As you got older you experimented with different techniques, just like serial killers. You get a thrill watching the eyes almost pop out of there sockets don't you?" You said pointing to another pictures.</p>
<p>Edgar exhaled, "you're right, I did hesitate. I would've loved to see those green eyes burst out of your pretty little head, but you lack something. You don't have that fear in your eyes like most people do, you've must've gone through hell and back." He laughed. "You're a rare one. You don't have a body so you can't charge me." He said smiling leaning back.</p>
<p>"Funny. Everything you just said is wrong," you smiled, "you worked construction since you were eighteen, laid off for the past three years. Yet you have dried concrete on your shoes, fresh too. There's that god forsaken odor, that surrounds the complex. Each room has something new to it, either it's the flooring, the walls or in your case the basement. You fucked up." You leaned forward, "that particular building was going through renovations, but stopped when they broke ground. Some legal matters, and hasn't been touched since." You finished he was going to break, he just needed a nudge.</p>
<p>"I want my lawyer. I'm done talking." Edgar said Flip grumbled and placed his restraints back on. </p>
<p>"You just have to listen. The same construction company that broke ground was the same one you were employed to. You took that opportunity knowing that the building would be vacant, I can guarantee you we'll find your victims in the walls as well as in the basement." You said standing up, he tried to stand up but Flip pushed him back down.</p>
<p>You walked out, Flip following you with his hand on your lower back. The moment Flip closer the door behind him, you heard clapping from Bridges, Trapp and Ron. </p>
<p>"That was impressive you did good kid." Bridges praised, as he patted you on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"How did you know about the details in the room? I didn't notice that." Ron asked smiling.</p>
<p>"My brothers are heathens, I learned how to repair walls, when I was ten." You said smiling they laughed at your answer. </p>
<p>"Alrighty y'all did good. I sent a team out to tear that building apart when you mentioned it. Y'all can go home, worry about the paperwork on Thursday, when your all here and we'll go over what happened as well." Bridges said before exiting, Trapp smiled and followed suit. </p>
<p>"I need a fucking drink" you said exhaling. Flip and Ron laughed.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go celebrate. We deserve it and you need it." Flip said finally making eye contact with you and his face soften. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I get a double shot of Jameson and some ginger ale." You told the bartender. He eyed you, "yes I'm sure," you pointed to your face, he nodded <br/>understanding. Flip and Ron ordered beers, Y'all settled down in a booth. This bartender came with the drinks. </p>
<p>Flip and Ron looked at you as you threw back the double shot without wincing. </p>
<p>"Fucking Christ." Flip said in astonishment. "what?" You said sipping some ginger ale.</p>
<p>"So any plans tomorrow?" Ron asked containing his laugh, he looked at you.</p>
<p>"Teaching Freya how to shoot properly. It's gonna be a lon-" you said</p>
<p>"Hey! Not all of us can score hundred on a federal test." Freya said cutting you off and sitting next to Ron, "god you look like shit." She said setting her beer down. You glared at her and made a face that read, 'really?'.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck did you come from?" You asked "oh Freya, this is Ron and Flip, guys Freya." You introduce. They exchanged pleasantries.</p>
<p>"I came here with Martina, she had to go, but that's when I saw you." She looked closer to your face, "throwing knife?" She asked you nodded she made a 'ooh' face. </p>
<p>"So I'm assuming your an excellent marksman, well markswoman." Ron said </p>
<p>"Yea you can say that." You said smugly, sipping your drink. Freya laughed.</p>
<p>"She's being humble, she's  probably the best at your station." Freya said leaning back</p>
<p>Ron and Flip exchanged looks, "oh is that right?" Flip said facing you. </p>
<p>"Probably yea." You said "who's your best marksman anyway?" You asked </p>
<p>"Your sitting next to him," Ron said you looked at Flip who was smirking at you. </p>
<p>"No way," you laughed, so did Freya. "Oh I'd out shoot you. No doubt." You said scoffing.</p>
<p>"Want to bet on it darlin'?" Flip leaned in, and spoke with a seductive voice, that damn smirk  engraved on to his face. You leaned in closer and smiled sweetly. </p>
<p>"You are so on." You said noses almost touching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. May the best marksman win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Warning: gun use and masturbation are in this chapter. The dashes are time jumps*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flip's POV*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I really didn't mean to fucking yell at her like that,' Flip thought going into the interrogation. </p>
<p>Something about her bratty tone, intrigued him but also infuriated him. She was right, the suspect didn't speak a word to him and Ron. He couldn't ask for her help not after he snapped at her. It's not like he didn't think she couldn't handle it, he just didn't want Isaac to try something. </p>
<p>So when she walked in to the room, he was hypnotized. It was like she had a spell on everyone in the room. She made it look so easy, she didn't break a sweat, we looked like rookies compared to her. Bridges made that very clear to them, when he chewed there asses out. Flip couldn't tell the Chief, of all people, 'I need to protect my girl,' no he couldn't for two reasons, she was very capable of handling it herself and she wasn't his, yet.</p>
<p>-<br/>"Flip, you really got to be careful, I get it you want to protect her but she doesn't know that. You gotta do something or you're gonna end up insulting her again" Ron said while we had lunch. </p>
<p>"I know, I know Ron," Flip groaned, "I just don't know how to- fuck just forget it." He struggled. Ron looked at him surprised and leaned back. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot, stop over thinking and speak up. Why are you worried?" Ron asked </p>
<p>"I've never met anyone like her. She's so sure of herself, no ounce of doubt." Flip said </p>
<p>"If you won't make your move, at least remind yourself, she knows how to do her job and she doesn't need a bodyguard." Ron said slightly teasing him. Ron lectured Flip the entire lunch. He zoned in and out during lunch, she was on his mind, always.</p>
<p>His imagination would run wild, he'd think about kissing her perfectly soft plump lips, and how she'd  let herself melt in his touch. He'd also think sinful things about her, how good she looked on her knees, looking up at him, big doe eyes looking up at him. He'd had to snap out of it or he'd be leaving the diner with a hard on. </p>
<p>"Flip," Ron grunted, "come on man we gotta go," they both stood up, the whole car ride back Ron wouldn't stop teasing him. Getting to the station didn't stop Ron from closing his fat mouth. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"She hasn't moved since we left." Ron muttered he looked over to Flip. Flip was focused on her as well as the other detectives that were gawking at you. Oh how he wanted to walk up and claim her. What did make him feel better was the fact she never acknowledged them, unless it was work related, of course. It did irritate Flip a bit that she didn't eat, she didn't take care of herself, he noticed that. She was incredibly stubborn, he noticed that her second day of being here.</p>
<p>"Go on," Ron said Flip looked at him confused, "get her a snack. An olive branch, if you will." Flip considered what he was saying and nodded, he smiled as he walked to the vending machine. </p>
<p>'what the fuck does she like?' Flip looked at the selection, knowing half of it was shit. He settled on the pretzels, he wrote on a small post it, he heard the other detectives. They mostly talked about what case chief has her on. He ignored them, he knew if he listen to there babble he'd get mad. </p>
<p>"Zimmerman, you're a lucky man," Landers spoke as he sat on your desk, Flip grumbled knowing any conversation with Landers ends with Flip in a sour mood.</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" Flip said finishing the note he wrote, he didn't even make eye contact with Landers.</p>
<p>"You have that pretty little thing working with you. I mean I would've love to see her in the Interrogation room, the damn toad won't shut up about it." Landers laughed along with some imbecile detectives. Ron walked over to lean on a cabinet behind Flip. </p>
<p>"Good thing you won't get the chance, I guarantee it, Landers." Flip snarled. Landers stood up and stepped toward Flip.</p>
<p>"She ain't yours, so she's fair game. I suggest you stop acting so possessive towards her and learn how to share." Landers shot back. Flip flew from his seat and stood few inches away from Landers, causing Ron to step closer to Flip and the room to tense up. </p>
<p>"She isn't an object, I suggest you back the fuck off or else We're gonna have a problem." Flip said towering over Landers.</p>
<p>Landers scoffed, "we've had a problem since you befriended him." Landers nodded to Ron. "Stay out of my way Zimmerman." Landers said walking out of the room. </p>
<p>Flip placed the pretzels on her desk. Ron went back to his desk, knowing to keep his mouth shut about what just happened. Flip realized what he was missing, she needed a drink. </p>
<p>Just seeing her face light up, when you looked at Flip, made him forget about his confrontation with Landers. </p>
<p>Her eyes got bigger and brighter looking up at him. She looked so perfect from that angle. He'd be lying, if he didn't think about you, ever since his first interaction with her, how she blushed, just by seeing him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through his wet hair, as the running water hit his body. He enjoyed his hot showers after a long, hard day. His mind began to wonder, did she prefer cold or hot showers? Then he thought about how perfect your skirt hugged your body, how plump your ass was, and how smooth your legs are. </p>
<p>"For fucks sake." Flip grunted looking down at his erection, "fuck it." </p>
<p>Flip thought about all the nasty things he'd do to you. You on your knees looking up at him, begging to suck his swollen cock, running his fingers through your hair, forcing his length in your mouth. Watching you adjust to his size, slobber dripping down the sides of your mouth. Flip demanding you to look up at him, as you gagged on his cock. Like a good girl you'd obey him, you'd let him take care of you. He pumped his length, his thoughts got sinful.</p>
<p>"Fuck Salem" Flip grunted Envisioning you sprawled our under him, moaning his name like a prayer, asking for more, no, begging for more. Your tits bouncing as he thrusted into you. He could only imagine how perfect you looked unraveled under him, because of him. Imagining you smiling as you took him in so well. That was enough to make him cum, he grunted like a wild animal, you weren't even there. He couldn't imagine how he'd loose control with you, one things for sure. The first time, he wants to take his sweet time and enjoy every inch of your perfect body and admire you. He laid in bed, he fell asleep instantly, probably the most peaceful sleep he's ever gotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It took everything in Flip's will power not to beat Edgar to a pulp. He hurt her. Flip was impressed with how well you handled it. Which encouraged him to keep calm, he couldn't help it. It didn't help that the damn male nurse kept flirting with you. </p>
<p>"Alright, I can give you some pain killers for the pain?" The male nurse said seductively </p>
<p>"No, I'm okay, thank you." Salem said standing up, and fixing her Appearance. </p>
<p>"Are you sure detective? It might help you calm down." He tried again, this time his hand landed on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"No pain medication and this is calm. Now please excuse us we have to wrap a case up." She said in a flat tone. Ron exchanged a look with Flip before following her out.</p>
<p>She was quiet the whole way to the station, not even phased at the fact that she has stitches on her face. Flip would glance in the rear view mirror, just to make sure she was okay. She was looking out the window, not really looking at anything. She was deep in thought. That was until Ron snapped her out of it causing her to jump a bit.</p>
<p>"Salem can i ask you something?" Ron asked looking behind him, she hummed, "why didn't you take the pain killers?-" Ron started to ask Flip glanced at him.</p>
<p>"I don't take pain killers at all, no narcotics of any kind. It's been like that for a couple years." Salem exhaled, something was bothering her, Ron waited for her to continue. "Before you ask, it's a long story. I'll tell you once this is all over." She sounded like she broke Concentration. Ron just nodded and faced forward. </p>
<p>-<br/>Flip had to stop glancing at her, her injuries upset him. He wasn't quick enough, he knew he should've stayed closer to her. He kept his head down, all the way till they got to the station. Ron and Flip sat quietly at there desk, Salem was looking through files. </p>
<p>'We caught him, what the hell is she looking for?' Flip thought as he observed her discreetly. </p>
<p>She was focus on the items in front of her. Then she made a couple phone calls, I couldn't exactly make out what she was saying. But the last phone call she had a smile on her face. She put her legs up on her desk and started to suck on the lollipop that damn nurse gave her. The detectives all had her eyes on her, either she didn't notice or she choose not to acknowledge it. She was still deep in thought. Flip wanted to desperately know what was going on in her mind. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to break her concentration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Is she fucking insane? Chief we can't allow-" Flip grunted looking at the glass then Bridges.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Zimmerman. She knows what she's doing I trust her judgement. Now go on, go unlock his restraints and just off to the side of your really that concerned." Bridges said handing him the keys, Bridges nodded towards Salem and Edgar.</p>
<p>"Is it cause she was a Fed?" Ron asked Bridges looked over at him and nodded.</p>
<p>"Ah, she told you two. Finally. Yes that's exactly why, and serial killers are her specialty, she's studied them and dealt with them longer than anyone I've met. So go on Flip." Bridges said crossing his arms, slightly smiling. Flip entered, no one even glanced at his direction. Like they were in this intense staring contest. Flip was impressed, Salem showed no vulnerability what so ever. Bridges was right, she knew how to handle herself. Hell Flip knew she could, he just couldn't help but worry about her. After the interrogation, Flip could tell she was over it. She needed a drink, and he was going to provide that for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>What Flip didn't expect Freya, her best friend, showing up at O'Malley's. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind. He just hoped he could get some quality time with her. Ron was there but Ron was gonna make some excuse and leave, just leaving them alone together. </p>
<p>"So you scored a hundred? You do realize I was in the infantry when I was in the military." Flip said smirking at her. Trying to see what smart ass answer she was gonna give him.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you were good." Salem looked at him, batting her lashes and smiling at him. </p>
<p>'There it is.' He thought smiling. Ron and Freya laughed at the situation folding in front of there eyes. </p>
<p>"Well you, gentlemen can join us at the range then. Tomorrow at 8am." Freya smiled </p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan," Ron said smiling "I just want to see Salem here, beat Flip or anyone for that matter." Everyone laughed. </p>
<p>The night couldn't get any better. Normally a trip to O'Malley's is trying to forget about the shit day they had at work. Flip's never laughed so much in one night before, not since he was a kid. Salem's energy is intoxicating, she was hurt but she didn't let that hurt her spirit. Freya and Ron sat with each other talking, in one of the two, 2 person booths by the pool table. While trying to teach Salem how to play pool. It was adorable, every time Flip would explain the rules, she'd pout. He could tell she was a bit confused. </p>
<p>'She is so precious,' Flip thought watching Salem struggle, with the cue stick. </p>
<p>"Here let me help you darlin', you won't hit anything holding it like that." Flip said moving closer to Salem, he pressed himself behind you. Flip held on to her waist adjusting her stance, "make sure you bend a bit lower, so you make eye contact with the ball." Flip said close to her ear, he could feel her tense up against him. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She nodded and whimpered. He smirked at her reaction. "There you go that's perfect, now go on hit the ball." Flip said noticing landers in the corner of the bar sulking. <br/>He could feel Salem's arm pulling back, ready to hit the cue ball. He helped her as she hit it. Only one ball was potted.</p>
<p>"I did it! It made it in the little hole!" Salem said excitedly she was still under Flip's embrace, she turned to face him, Flip smiled widely at her cute reaction.</p>
<p>"You did good, for your first time." Flip said moving a strand of her hair out of her face. She slightly winced since it touched her stitches, "does it hurt too bad?" Flip asked</p>
<p>"Eh it's not too bad, I've had worse."Salem said looking up at Flip with those big green eyes of hers. Flip frowned at her answer. She shouldn't have to have gone through worse, it made him angry just thinking of someone hurting her. He couldn't bare it. Ron gave Freya a ride home, while Flip and Salem stayed in the two person booth talking.</p>
<p>"So why don't you take pain medicine? I could tell you panicked a bit" Flip commented</p>
<p>"I did, I'll admit. My friend Nicholas, started at the same time as I did and we were really close. He's like the little brother I wish I had. Our third year in, we had a case and the unsub kidnapped him and drugged him. Nick wasn't the same after that case, he pushed all of us away. A couple weeks I noticed a shift in him, he started using the same narcotics that the unsub used. I got him clean, of course we both got in trouble, but I promised him that I'd be clean with him. Just so he didn't feel so alone." Salem had a sad smile on her face. </p>
<p>"You're an amazing person, Salem." Flip smiled holding her hand, she leaned on Flip's shoulder, holding on to his hand tighter. She felt so warm and her hands were so soft. "Come on Salem, let's get going they're closing up." Flip didn't let go of her hand, he didn't want to. She nodded and followed him out. They stood in front of there cars. </p>
<p>"Get home, Bigfoot. You need your rest for tomorrow, I want you wide awake for when you lose." Salem said smiling up at him. </p>
<p>"We'll see about that darlin', I won't go easy on you." Flip got closer to Salem's face. </p>
<p>"Good, I wouldn't want you to be gentle." Salem said seductively, practically grazing her lips on his. Flips breathing hitched, she smiled. "Goodnight Philip, see you soon." Salem giggled walking to her car, she was quick. If she didn't walk away fast enough, Flip would've taken her right in the parking lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Salem, Freya and Ron, were already at the shooting range. Flip was the last to get there, he slept so well last night that he slept passed his alarm.</p>
<p>"Well finally what took so long?" Ron asked while Flip walked to the group. They all turned to face him, Salem looked more amused.</p>
<p>"He probably was stalling." Salem said with a smug tone. </p>
<p>'This brat' Flip thought, looking her up and down. He smiled at her, knowing what would fix her attitude. </p>
<p>"Ha ha ha, very funny Salem, I hope you have that same energy when you lose. No one likes a sore loser." Flip said smiling at her, she rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Hurry up and set up, you took too long." Salem said in a playful tone. Freya and Ron snickered in the back. </p>
<p>Salem had her 1911 ready, Flip was surprised that was her choice. Considering the 1911 has kickback, one of the most annoying gun ever. It's pretty to look at, but horrible if you want to shoot straight.</p>
<p>"You sure you want to use that?" Flip asked Salem glared at him and shot her targets. </p>
<p>She barely even glanced at her targets and she hit every target perfectly. </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure." Salem said smiling, "go on, you've stalled enough." She said sarcastically. Ron stood there shocked, while Freya smiled, trying to contain her laugh. </p>
<p>"I warned you, she made the wall of glory when she was nineteen at Quantico. Only 157 federal agents are on that wall. Not even our dads are on there." Freya said laughing.</p>
<p>Salem looked proud but smug at the same time, "come on Philip, it's not nice to keep a woman waiting." She said looking up at Flip. Ron and Freya started laughing together, they knew how this would end. He grinned down at Salem, and took his coat off. He pulled the same cocky move Salem pulled, only to realize he was off on not one but two targets. <br/>'What the fuck? That never happens.' Flip thought looking at his targets. Salem tried not laughing as she reloaded her gun. </p>
<p>"You haven't won yet, darlin'." Flip said tauntingly, knowing Damn well Salem would get flustered. </p>
<p>"Yet." Is all Salem said right before she started shooting her targets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were at it for an hour, trying to one up each other. By the first 20 minutes, Freya got bored and Ron offered to help her shoot. Which was best for everyone considering Flip and Salem, were too preoccupied in there pissing contest. </p>
<p>"Hey Ron, is this like marksman fore play?" Freya asked gently nudging Ron's chest and looking at the two of you interact.</p>
<p>"Hmm. For them probably, they keep eye fucking each other." Ron looked at the direction Freya was looking. </p>
<p>"They have too much sexual tension, they need to fuck already." Freya said looking back at her targets, Ron's eyes widened at Freya's bluntness.</p>
<p>"Try being at work with them." Ron commented, Freya smiled and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Thank god for that," Freya said lightly laughing, they turned back to there targets.</p>
<p>"Freya, did you always want to be a tattoo artist? You didn't want to step in your dads shoes?" Ron asked her, Freya thought about her answer. </p>
<p>"I did actually, I was half way done when I realized it wasn't for me. Well actually trying to climb the stupid wall in the training course is what did it for me." Freya laughed, "Salem had to put me on her back just so I can say I finished." Freya glanced at Salem laughing with Flip. "He better not hurt her." She said </p>
<p>"Trust me, he really likes her. He wouldn't do that to her." Ron smiled at her. </p>
<p>Flip and Salem, started counting their shots. Ron and Freya could already tell who won, by Flips facial expression. </p>
<p>"See! I'm the better marksman!" Salem exclaimed excitedly, "I hit a perfect 100, you Philip Zimmerman, hit a 93." Salem said looking at the targets. </p>
<p>"Alright fine you win, Salem. You're the better marksman." Flip said rolling his eyes playfully.</p>
<p>"Flip a 93?! Damn you must've been way off your game." Ron teased </p>
<p>"Guess you boys could spread the word that, Philip isn't the best marksman." Salem said packing her gun, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Salem and Freya walked out of the range. </p>
<p>Flip was in awe, "ain't she something?" Flip smiled watching her walk away. Ron chuckled shaking his head.</p>
<p>"You better do something about that quick." Ron said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Flip sat at his desk waiting for you to enter, he couldn't wait anymore he was done stalling. Today he was gonna ask you to dinner properly. Ron's right, there isn't a reason to wait any longer. These past days have proved that. </p>
<p>"Flip you got a problem, Mimi is here and she's talking to Salem." Ron said rushing into the office. </p>
<p>'Oh not this crazy bitch.' Flip thought, sprinting to you. Mimi was his ex-girlfriend from almost two years ago. They've hooked up time to time, but he ended it. He hasn't seen her in months, he figured she got the point that he wanted nothing to do with her. A couple other detectives, would see her with different guys over at some club in castle rock. Flip prayed to god, Mimi wouldn't  spew lies to Salem. <br/>Flip heard Salem's angelic voice followed by a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board. </p>
<p>"Oh you're the new detective that replaced jimmy, that must make you my mans partner?" Mimi spat out, with venom in her voice. </p>
<p>"Sorry your man?" Salem was confused taken back, she looked at Flip, she was upset.</p>
<p>"Yes my boyfriend," Mimi turned to face Flip,"Baby, there you are, were have you-" Mimi said reaching to hug he stopped her arms.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing here?" Flip snapped, Salem didn't even acknowledge him. She walked right by him, he didn't have to see her face to know that. Landers smiled and whistled as he made his way down the hallway. </p>
<p>'Fucking landers.' Flip thought. Of course this was his doing. </p>
<p>"I came to visit you-" Mimi started to say</p>
<p>"We're not together! I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with you, nearly seven months ago!" Flip said loudly knowing Salem was in hearing range. </p>
<p>"You always say that, you always come back crawling." Mimi snarled </p>
<p>"Not any more, now leave me alone. I've moved on, you should too." Flip said not showing any emotions, he knew she'd cry those damn crocodile tears. </p>
<p>"Is it her? What makes her so damn special? We have history, baby." Mimi said </p>
<p>"Don't you dare speak of her. I mean it stay away from me and her, or we're gonna have issues. Now get lost and never come back." Flip said walking away from her. </p>
<p>"You'll crawl back like you always do!" Mimi said Flip paid no mind to her, he continued to walk. He needed to find you. Ron met him out in the hallway. </p>
<p>"She walked towards the basement." Ron told him, Flip nodded and headed to you. The basement, was were we met before uncover operations. No one used the room unless a case was open, there wasn't any.</p>
<p>"Salem?! Are you here?" Flip called out, he almost thought the room was empty until he saw a puff of cigarette smoke coming from the lockers. "Salem?" He got closer. </p>
<p>"Don't you have a girlfriend you gotta bother?" She snarled she didn't look at him.</p>
<p>"Salem, I swear on my parents she doesn't mean anything to me." Flip loudly said Salem scoffed, putting her cigarette out. She finally looked up and stood to face him. </p>
<p>"I've heard that one before. God, how could I be so stupid? I shouldn't even be upset, all you did was flirt with me. I was just stupid to fall for it." Her eyes got watery, she was hurt. </p>
<p>Salem started to walk away. Flip grabbed the back of her neck pulling her in to his arms, their noses touching.</p>
<p>"It wasn't just flirting Salem, I like you, I wanna be yours and I want you to be mine." Flip said not giving her time to respond. He pressed his lips on to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. She opened her mouth, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was sweeter than he imagined. Her kiss was hungry and eager but soft. His hands explored her curves. She moaned as he grabbed her ass, moving her hips closer to his. He could feel the heat coming from her cunt. She gave him better access, wrapping her legs around his waist. He trailed kisses from her jaw, neck then chest. She moaned as Flip fondled her tits, and gave each of them wet kisses. Her sweet little moans were enough to make him go feral.</p>
<p>'Control yourself not here, not now.' Flip told himself, he placed one last kiss on her sweet lips, and pulled away. Her green eyes were drunk on lust. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.</p>
<p>"I want to Salem, but not here. You deserve better than that. Please let me take you to dinner. I'll tell you everything." Flip said setting her down gently, she adjusted her clothes. </p>
<p>'Why is she hesitating? Come on, say something.' Flip thought </p>
<p>Salem exhaled, "I'm-" She struggled to say.<br/>Someone was running down the steps. Salem moves away from Flip, so it wouldn't be suspicious. </p>
<p>"Guys, Bridges is calling us for the report, he wants us at our desk." Ron said looking at the two of you, having some idea of what might've been going on. <br/>Salem kept her head down and walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone in the basement.</p>
<p>Flip exhaled, he felt a ping of rejection but he knew you were hurting even more.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry man, he's calling for us." Ron said patting him on the shoulder, all Flip could was nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*mentions toxic relationships, describes violence.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took everything in your power not to cry or show any emotions. It felt like you were suffocating and so many thoughts ran through your mind.</p>
<p>'What kind a fucking name is Mimi?' <br/>'Her fucking boyfriend?' <br/>'I really fucking thought I meant something to him.' <br/>'I should've known, he was too fucking perfect.'<br/>'I was a behavioral analyst. How the hell did I not see this coming?' <br/>'It's like a fucking psychic not knowing what comes next.' </p>
<p>The interaction in the basement just confused you. His kiss was passionate, it made you crave more. His lips were so soft and sweet. The way he manhandled you, made you feel wanted. You've never been kissed like that or touched like that. </p>
<p>But you felt hurt. How the hell could you know who's telling you the truth? You didn't know her, you've only known him for two weeks. Men lie, that's all you've known. That's all you're ex-boyfriends did anyway. They lie, cheat then act like you're insane. How do you know this isn't what's going on right now? </p>
<p>You used your fingers to undo the tangles in your hair and then adjusted your outfit. Hoping it didn't look like, you were just manhandled by a insufferable fucking giant.</p>
<p>You walked through the threshold finally looking up and immediately regretting it. Every detective was there, not just narcotics but homicide as well. Everyone was looking at you like a piece a meat, more than usual. You quickly sat down at your desk, looking down at the papers in front of you.</p>
<p>"Alright, glad y'all are here." Bridges said entering the room, Trapp stood right next to him. "I invited you all here because I need to hear the report on the slasher killings. We had no leads for months, and now we have them behind bars, thanks to Ron, Flip and Salem." Chief praised everyone looked at you three and clapped. You tried your best not to look at Flip. It was hard considering he was right in front of you. </p>
<p>"It was all Salem." Flip said, "if it wasn't for her we would've never got a lead." Ron added</p>
<p>'Can everyone not put me on the fucking spot, I just wanna melt into the floor.' You thought.</p>
<p>"I wanna hear how you came up with it, well we're all curious. If you don't mind." Trapp said</p>
<p>"Not at all gentlemen. Where should I start?" You asked forcing a smile. </p>
<p>"The lead. How did you figure it out?" Detective Merlot asked grinning at you.</p>
<p>"The crime was too gruesome to be someone with no past offenses. No matter how good they think they are. When a person becomes a serial killer, they evolve. They try to see what there style is, 87% of the time the killer will at least keep one habit. That habit becoming their signature. Edgar Collins, started with animals evolved to people then 'perfected' his ritual." You explained all of a sudden everyone was literally taking notes.</p>
<p>"That's why Salem recommended that we look at past cases." Flip said trying to smile at you, you avoided his stare.</p>
<p>"How were you able to get Isaac to talk? Zimmerman and Stallsworth, couldn't get anything out of him?" Trapp asked </p>
<p>"I analyzed him and his behavior. His file was able to tell me everything about him. His father left the family leaving their mother and grandmother to raise them. Eventually leaving only their grandmother, when his mother was killed by her pimp. He's a narcissist with mommy issues. Flip and Ron, riled him up by snapping at him, causing him to be vulnerable, but since the strict authority figure scares him. He closed off to them, I went into the situation with a gentle approach." You said </p>
<p>Flip frowned when you said Flip. You always called him Philip. 'Not anymore i guess' you thought.</p>
<p>"Very good Salem. Tell us about the capture of Edgar Collins?" Bridges said grinning. </p>
<p>"Clearing each room I noticed the rotting body smell, that was first. Then every room had either new flooring or repaired walls, yet everything else looked like an abandoned building. When we came back, I searched to find out who owned the building as well as more information from animal services." You said</p>
<p>"Animal services? Why them? There was no dead animals." One detective sneered</p>
<p>"If you paid attention to what I said earlier, you'd know he was evolving. When Edgar was younger, he strangled the family dog to 'see the life go out from them'. Same as his victims only he got more brutal." You played with your hands "then I looked his father up, his father went missing around the same time the killings started. I used that as leverage against him. The same construction team he worked for was the same one that broke ground. Perfect opportunity to hide his bodies. He knew what he was doing, but just like his brother he's full of himself. Which was his downfall." You said leaning into your chair.</p>
<p>"Where did you come from? That sounds like years of experience." One of them said </p>
<p>Trapp and Bridges, nodded with approval. You exhaled before talking. </p>
<p>"I was at Quantico for 8-10 years, I was a behavioral analyst." You said flatly</p>
<p>"FBI? What are you doing here then?" Merlot asked you glared at him, he held his hands up, as if to come off non threatening. </p>
<p>"That's my business." You snarled, normally you'd kill them with kindness but considering what had happened, 'yea, no fuck being nice.' You thought.</p>
<p>"Okay hope y'all learned something, get back to work." Bridges ordered, everyone started to leave the narcotics unit.</p>
<p>You grabbed the file on your desk and started to study it again. Considering this case was closed, you would probably be starting your undercover soon.</p>
<p>"Salem who do you want as your ears?" Bridges asked you looked up at him. Trying not to focus on Flip, he gave you this puppy dog look. </p>
<p>"Ron could be my ears." You said everyone sighed and looked annoyed. Ron looked surprised but happy. You didn't dare look at Flip. </p>
<p>You wanted to have Flip but you needed to focus on the case. You still had a job to do.</p>
<p>"Okay perfect, head to the basement and fill him in. You start undercover work Friday night." Bridges said walking back to his office. You stood up and started to walk out the door.</p>
<p>"Come on Ron. Let's get this started." You said he looked past you, you knew who he was staring at and Ron shrugged. He followed you out. </p>
<p>You and Ron settled down on the benches were the lockers were at. You handed him the file of the case.</p>
<p>"Salem, thanks for having me on your case. Honestly I'm a little surprised you picked me." Ron said taking a seat across from you.</p>
<p>"Why is that? Throughout the last investigation, you never questioned or doubted me. I don't need someone leading my investigation." You said clearly trying to avoid the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>Ron sighed heavily, "Flip really does like you Salem. I swear, She's a crazy ex that won't leave him alone." He defended.</p>
<p>"Why should I believe you? Y'all are friends, of course you'd defend him. Hell maybe even lie for him. I've been hurt too many times to fall for an obvious trap." You said trying not to cry.</p>
<p>"Yea you're right, he's my friend. But so are you, Salem. I don't want my friends hurting." Ron said you stared at your thigh tattoo.</p>
<p>"Let's just talk about the case, ok?" You looked up, "please." You pleaded. Ron nodded and opened the file.</p>
<p>"Ok, so what's the plan?" Ron asked </p>
<p>"Gather intel at the roller disco. Bridges thought someone was just selling, but sadly that's not the case. They're also making the drugs underneath the club. So come Friday I'll have to get close Stolas Micheals, he calls the shots." You explained </p>
<p>"So in other words this might be a big bust." Ron said looking at the information.</p>
<p>"Exactly. Most drugs in our county come from the roller disco. Before I get to Stolas, I need to find out who are his dealers." You said Ron nodded.</p>
<p>You and Ron spent the rest of the day talking about the case. Ron started to do more research as well. You went over possibilities of what could go wrong and what to do. Ron didn't bring Flip up again. You didn't know what you were gonna do. You wanted to take his offer but that stupid nagging feeling was telling you to not trust him. Gotta thank toxic ass men for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>Freya knew something was up with you the moment you got home. It took an hour just to calm her down. Between to two of you, Freya was always ready to spring into action. When we were younger it was the other way around. You'd always fight for her and your brothers, but it changed once you took your career more seriously. Dad always said you have to be political in the bureau, you loose your temper, you create more enemies than gain respect. </p>
<p>Once Freya calmed down, she only gave me one piece of advice. This situation opened up old wounds, so take your time. You couldn't tell if Freya agreed with you or not. She was different about this. Normally she says fuck him, find someone else. She was being rational about it. Which honestly scared you. That same night you couldn't help but think of the time you felt like this. </p>
<p>                                 ~Flashback~</p>
<p>"Salem? Slow down, think about this. You're not being rational." Nicholas said to you, trying to keep up with you. You sped to the new section chiefs office. </p>
<p>"Nick, don't tell me I'm overreacting, after what he did." You said you walked up the steps, and rolled your eyes at the new name plate. </p>
<p>'Section Chief Mateo Jones' </p>
<p>There was laughter in the office, including Mateo's. Nick stopped a couple steps away from the door. Giving you a 'are you sure?' look, you nodded and stepped inside. </p>
<p>Six pairs of eyes glaring at you as if you were the enemy.</p>
<p>"Agent, I didn't think you'd be here today. Considering what had happened." Mateo said with no emotion. You scoffed.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you in privately." You said standing your ground. The men chuckled around you. </p>
<p>"Whatever you have to say to me, you can just spit it out. You're the one interrupting." Mateo said grinning. </p>
<p>"You threw me under the bus, you gave me the orders and I obeyed. You told the directory I went rouge? I'm suspended because of you!" You snapped </p>
<p>"Bunny" he pouted mocking you. "It's just business, you understand. Someone had to take the fall. The case went out in flames, you were one of the reasons for it."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that! Business? We're federal agents! This isn't a Corporation. It would've been successful if you listened to us. You don't deserve the position, we lost an agent because of you." You snarled one of the men closed the door. The tension got thick.</p>
<p>"I am your superior now, you need to respect me. I did what I had to do, if you don't like it. Resign or transfer I don't care. We will not have any rouge agents. Do I make myself clear, bunny?" Mateo was only mere inches away from your ear. </p>
<p>"Yes I understand." You sniffled, you couldn't help but sob. The men around you laughed. </p>
<p>"Aw the poor bunny is crying." One of them taunted you, Mateo joined in the laughter. You quickly ran out the room, wiping your tears. </p>
<p>"Salem? Hold on, Salem, come back." Nick said as you ran down the hall. You ignored his calls and kept running. </p>
<p>                                 ~End of Flashback~</p>
<p>Mateo Jones, was an agent as well but he worked in the sex crimes unit. You met him when working a case. He was sweet, charming and incredibly handsome. It was an infatuation that went south real quick. A year of hell, as you like to call it. He was possessive, even when you both agreed to no strings attached. Then a couple months later we started officially dating. He wanted you all to himself, but he didn't belong to you. He made you feel like shit about that. Every time you'd catch him, he'd make you feel insane for reacting the way you did. </p>
<p>That's when you finally ended things with him. You were free, until you weren't. </p>
<p>He became acting Chief for your unit a couple weeks after you ended it. Sometimes you think he did it to spite you. The first case we had with him, proved that to be right. They sadly gave him the position anyway. He made sure to make it miserable for you. </p>
<p>Two months later, the audio of you confronting him got in the hands of the board and they removed him from the position and sent him back to New York to his old position. You don't know who got ahold of it, you always thanked Nick, even if he claims he had nothing to do with it. </p>
<p>Mateo Jones humiliated you and made you feel stupid. Just like now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past two days were kinda blur, you avoided Flip as much as you could. You'd even take lunch outside away from everyone. You'd take your cut veggies and the file, to make sure all the information was drilled into your mind. </p>
<p>"Can I sit here?" A male voice said you looked up, you recognized him but you didn't know him. </p>
<p>"Sure, I don't care." You said shrugging, you took a bite out of your pepper. </p>
<p>He chuckled and took a seat. "I'm Landers by the way, I don't think we formally met." He said his stare burned holes into you.</p>
<p>"Salem." You said still looking over the case. He hummed at you. You didn't care who he is honestly, you just wanted him to leave you alone. </p>
<p>"You're a quiet one, why is that?" He asked still looking at you, studying your features.</p>
<p>"I don't really have anything to say. If the silence makes you uncomfortable I'm sure the other officers can keep you company." You said making eye contact </p>
<p>"I mean no disrespect, it just seems like you talk more to Zimmerman and the other one." He said chuckling.</p>
<p>"Ron Stallsworth you mean, well yea we work cases together." You said closing the file.</p>
<p>"Just working then? You and me technically work together, you could talk to me. I'd probably be better company than them." He said grinning at you. </p>
<p>"Nah I'm good, now excuse me my lunch is over." You said standing up, he grabbed your wrist, you glared at him. "You wanna unhand me?" You snarled.</p>
<p>"The offer is on the table, just let me know.." He said letting go of your wrist. You didn't anything you just kept walking. Literally fuck these guys. </p>
<p>Before you got to the entrance, you saw Flip smoking by his truck. He looked up and saw you looking at him. You scurried inside, slightly embarrassed he caught you staring at him. You sat on your desk trying to forget that uncomfortable encounter. Landers? That was the same name Nancy mentioned. Something doesn't feel right. </p>
<p>"Hey Salem, Bridges wants to meet with us about tonight." Ron called to you. You nodded and followed him. </p>
<p>Tonight you had to focus on the investigation, you'd worry about that situation after. You can't fuck this up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip went to the one person who could help him with you. Freya was his last hope. </p>
<p>He walked in to Velvet Ink, and saw that she was finishing up with a client. He waited in the sitting area, as she finished up. A tattooed brunette came to the front desk and eyed him.</p>
<p>"Can we help you out?" The woman said to Flip. </p>
<p>"I just needed to speak with Freya." Flip said desperately. </p>
<p>"She'll be with you in a few moments, have a seat." She said pointing to the seats. Flip nodded and sat down. </p>
<p>He looked at the wall of pictures, one stood out to him. It was you and Freya in front of the window, when he first saw you. You looked so cute in the black overalls and pigtails. You had some paint on your face as well as clothes but you still looked gorgeous. </p>
<p>"Flip, hey what brings you in? Come in to my office." Freya said smiling, he followed her to her work station. He was confused, he'd expect her to be mad at him.</p>
<p>"Hey Freya, I wanted to talk to you-" Flip was cut off by Freya kicking him in the balls. He grunted, almost falling to his knees. He held on to the wall. </p>
<p>"How could you make her feel like that Flip? I was rooting for you. You have the nerve to come here and what ask for help? After you let some stripper named Mimi treat her like that? Humiliate her at her work?" Freya snarled Flip sat in the stool in pain. </p>
<p>"I swear on my parents she isn't anything to me. I ended it months ago, she only come down because another officer told her about me liking someone. Jesus Christ Freya." Flip was talking through the pain. "I swear I wanted to tell her everything, I wanted to take her out properly. I was gonna ask her out that same day but she-" Flip struggles to speak.</p>
<p>"But you're crazy ex ruined that for you," Flip nodded, "you know when guys disrespect her, you know what I tell her?" Flip shook his head no, "I tell her fuck them and move on. This time I didn't tell her that because I know she really likes you and wants to trust you." Freya said exhaling. </p>
<p>"You good boss?" The same brunette asked Freya, she nodded.</p>
<p>"Yea Martina, hey could you get me a bag of ice?" Freya asked "Salem has dealt with some shit, I won't tolerate her going through that again. So with that being said if I help you Flip and you fuck up. Oh I swear to god, I'll feed you to the pigs." Freya said pointing at him. </p>
<p>"I won't hurt her. Please just help me." Flip begged grabbing the bag of ice from Martina.</p>
<p>"Don't make me regret this." Freya said angrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Roller Disco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warnings: mentions rape, drug use, alcohol and smut and fluff*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were excited, you didn't know if it was because it was your first undercover in a while or because you could dress up and do fun make up. Which you rarely did, you didn't have the time too. You applied full coverage foundation to conceal any left over bruising that Edgar gave you. Giving your self a glowy complexion, you were proud of your makeup skills.</p>
<p>Once you were pleased with your look, you put on your silver dangling earrings. You took one last look at yourself and smiled.</p>
<p>'I look too good, to be going undercover and not have any fun.' You thought.</p>
<p>"Salem you look insanely hot! Your unsub will be on his knees with his confession." Freya leaning on the door way. You jumped not realizing she was standing there. "We have to go out more often," Freya complimented, you couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious you look amazing." She played with your curls. </p>
<p>"Thanks Freya, I'm a bit nervous and excited. I haven't gone undercover in a while." You admitted she applied some highlighter on your décolleté and the top of your tits.</p>
<p>"You'll be perfect. Good luck and be careful, I'm heading over to Candi's place. I'll see you when you come home." Freya said hugging you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>You walked in to the station with confidence, only because it was eight at night. You only saw four officers as you walked to the basement to meet Ron. They had to do a double before realizing it was you. You walked down the steps looking down so you wouldn't trip over your own feet.</p>
<p>"Wow darlin' you look gorgeous." Flip said sitting up from the couch. </p>
<p>'Did Ron really just set you up?' You thought walking over to the lockers. You could feel his eyes following you. </p>
<p>"Um where is Ron? We should be meeting now." You looked at the clock. Not realizing he was getting closer to you. When you looked back at his direction. His chest was only an inch away. "You wanna back up a bit?" You said your voice cracked. </p>
<p>"Ron's running a bit late." Flip said eyeing you. You cheeks felt hot, you suddenly get self conscious. "A bit nervous?" He asked playing with a strand of your hair.</p>
<p>'He's doing this on purpose, damn giant.' You mentally cursed.</p>
<p>"Of course not. What are you doing here?" You asked walking away from him and leaning against the wall. He smiled as you crossed your arms waiting for answer.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through his hair before speaking. "I'm here to supervise. Chiefs orders." He said you rolled your eyes scoffing. You heard Ron running down the steps.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late! I'm here now," Ron said coming into the small locker room. </p>
<p>"It's alright let's just go over everything. For Zimmerman's sake." You said Flip let out a breath and Ron sat on a bench. </p>
<p>"Alright. And we need to get you wired." Ron said handing you the equipment. You nodded taking it in your hand and passed it to Flip.</p>
<p>"If you would be so kind to help me while Ron talks." You smiled innocently, his mouth was agape. He cleared his throat and nodded. Two can play at this game. </p>
<p>"Um alright then, Salem your fake name will be Abby Williams and the main objective is to get close to Stolas Michaels, find out who are his dealers. If he or anyone asks about the bruising try to change the topic. Remember your new in town, originally from Seattle. If it comes up." Ron said you nodded</p>
<p>"What kind of name is Stolas anyways?" Flip said his hands were trembling as he moved the wire towards your left breast. </p>
<p>"It means prince of demons." You said "kinda fitting for someone like him." Flip was still struggling. </p>
<p>"I'm a grab the rest of the equipment I'll be back." Just like that Ron left before anyone could say anything. You noticed Flips breath hitching.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Zimmerman? Nervous?" You asked seductively, looking up at him with big eager eyes. </p>
<p>"You're not wearing a bra, it's a bit uh hard to place um the mic." He struggled to get out. </p>
<p>"I'll take care of it then," you said coldly, you took over knowing if you kept letting him touch you. You would get sucked back in. "Thanks I guess." You finished taping it down. </p>
<p>"I know you're upset at me, but please be careful." Flip said he looked genuinely concerned for you. Hurt even? You couldn't tell.</p>
<p>"Okay." was all that came out of your mouth. You wanted to say more but you couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>There was people everywhere, you thought for sure you'd have to wait in line. Luckily the bouncer saw you and let you in no problem. The music was loud, the lights were different neon colors. It was exhilarating, oddly enough. </p>
<p>You made your way to the dance floor, so you wouldn't look suspicious. You could easily tell the people around you were high. As you danced you watched for anything that was off. That's when you noticed the dark hallway with strobe lighting. The more you danced you noticed people going in and coming out fucked up. </p>
<p>"Hey doll need a dance partner?" Some guy asked towering behind you.</p>
<p>You turned and faced him, he looked to young to be here. "No I'm better off solo." You smiled moving away from him. You danced your way to the other side of the dance floor toward the bar. </p>
<p>You were trying to find Stolas, it was a bit tricky considering the lighting would change with the song. You noticed the bar was on a platform it would give you height so you could see.</p>
<p>You danced towards the bar, so you'd blend in. The bartender eyed you as you made your way to the bar.</p>
<p>"Haven't seen you before," he said grinning at you, you smiled back at him. </p>
<p>"You see so many faces how could you be sure?" You shot back, flipping your hair to the side.</p>
<p>"Oh sunshine, I wouldn't forget your face or anything else for that matter." He eyed you, his grin looked more sinister. "So sunshine what'll you have?" He finally asked</p>
<p>"Oh just a gin and tonic." You said putting the money on the counter. Before he took it someone's hand stopped it from behind. Someone was pressed against you.</p>
<p>"George, just put it on my tab." The man said from behind you. His voice was chilling. You hated it. </p>
<p>"Yes of course sir, anything else?" George asked  "No thank you." The man said </p>
<p>You finally turned around. Your eyes widened, it was him. Your target.</p>
<p>"Apologies Love, I didn't mean to startle you. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stolas Micheals." He grinned at you.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Stolas." You smiled innocently, biting your bottom lip. "Now what is a gentlemen like yourself doing in a place like this?" You said to him </p>
<p>"Why don't you join me and I'll happily tell you, Love." He held his arm out. You took it and walked him through the crowd to an upstairs. There was a whole private area with a private bar. He lead you to a booth and sat in front of you. </p>
<p>"This is impressive." You said trying to sound surprised.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you think so, I own it." He exhaled. "I'll be blunt with you, you caught my eye. I've been watching you dance. Quite a natural you are. What's your name?" </p>
<p>"Abby. My names Abby." You said smiling at him. He moved a strand of your hair behind your ear, while keeping eye contact.</p>
<p>"You're gorgeous. It's your first time here isn't it?" You nodded. "I'd like to get to know you some more." He said stroking your slightly healed cheek, you flinched a bit.</p>
<p>'Oh shit no no no, I hate this.' You thought</p>
<p>"Oh sorry I got a bit of a chill." You said giggling a bit to throw him off. Then he did the unexpected and wrapped his arm around you. It made you sick to your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to ask you questions about yourself. You gave him your cover story, just moved here for school, you're a nanny to make ends meat. Your a linguistics major. You picked linguistics since it was your minor. So if he asked you questions you'd know what you were talking about. You would check the surroundings, as he spoke. The more he spoke of himself, and his club, you noticed something. He had a god complex, as well as a protector complex, a bit narcissistic. But what man isn't, the more he spoke about his employees he'd mention other duties. You didn't push it because you felt like he had his suspicions about you. </p>
<p>A girl emerged with one of the men working here, she looked disoriented. It wasn't til she limped closer, you noticed bruising. Your heart dropped, you tried your hardest to not react. </p>
<p>You felt useless, there was nothing you could do to help her. You looked back at him and forced a smile. So he wouldn't noticed, but you could tell he noticed the girl before you did.</p>
<p>"Abigail, love, I have some business to tend to, I do want to see you again. Can you come next Friday? We're having a big event I'd love for you to be by my side." He smiled as he held your hands.</p>
<p>"Yes I'd love too, I have to get home anyway, I have work early in the morning." You smiled </p>
<p>"Perfect I'll see then." He said he kissed your hand. God how you wanted to pull it away from him. He let it go and you walked off. You wanted to run out of there and never comeback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>The three of you sat in front of Chief Bridges as he listened to the tape. Just hearing it made your skin crawl. You hated everything Stolas was and did.</p>
<p>"Alright good job, the information you were able to get lines up with a tip we received two days ago. Salem are you comfortable going back there?" Bridges asked its like he read your mind. </p>
<p>"I'm sure about it. I think it'd be a good idea to have another detective on there." You said Ron and Flip looked at you. "If I go back I'm pretty sure Stolas would have me by his side, while his second hand took care of the distribution." You explained </p>
<p>"Very well, Flip and Ron you will be undercover as well. I don't trust him or his goons especially with what you saw. I'll have Trapp be ears as well as other detectives on standby." Bridges said </p>
<p>"Chief won't that just scare him from doing anything if he sees anything unusual." Ron pointed out. </p>
<p>"They will be in regular clothing, and Salem try to distract him, move him away from the upstairs so he doesn't have a vantage point. We'll have the higher ground." Bridges said</p>
<p>"Yes Chief," you all said in unison.</p>
<p>"Something else i need to tell you three. The trial for Edgar is coming up and the district attorney requested your help for the case. Just so he has everything in order. Salem you were requested by both sides." Bridges said </p>
<p>"I was? Why by Edgar's lawyer?" You asked a bit confused </p>
<p>"They might try to prove the technique you used to capture him, might've been unreliable." Bridges said leaning back into his seat. </p>
<p>"Oh that's bullshit, he confessed to everything." Flip said angrily </p>
<p>"Watch it Zimmerman, you think I'm happy about it. You think I wanna prance around in my uncomfortable uniform and march my ass to court for a killer?" Bridges leaned forward.</p>
<p>Flip held in his laughter. "No sir I don't think so." He said you bit your bottom lip trying not laugh yourself. </p>
<p>"Rhetorical question Zimmerman. Monday wear a suit, I don't want the court to think we have a lumberjack as a detective" Bridges said </p>
<p>you laughed trying to cover your mouth. "Sorry sir." You said he eyed you and continued.</p>
<p>"Alright Monday we'll meet at 8am in front of the courthouse. Ron be representable. Y'all are dismissed." Bridges said you all walked out of his office and went to your desk to wait for the attorney.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Medical examiner sent over a couple files for you. </p>
<p>"So what exactly did you ask for?" Flip said turning to face you, Ron sat on your desk. </p>
<p>"I wanted to check both Edgar and Isaac mental and physical health. I was right Edgar is a sociopath." You said reading there charts </p>
<p>"Why Isaac? You think he's unstable?" Ron asked glancing at Flip.</p>
<p>"Not exactly. He knew of the atrocious things his brother did but why didn't he get him help?" You asked the guys. They looked at each other before answering.</p>
<p>"They're all they have." They said in unison </p>
<p>"You are both half way right. Statistically family members will stay by their sides for two 'accidents' before realizing they truly need help but yet he stayed for everything. When he saw the pictures he almost looked vulnerable." You explained </p>
<p>"So what are you saying?" Flip asked </p>
<p>"From the chart Isaac is severely lacking protein, while Edgars protein levels are normal." You said comparing both charts, they both sighed </p>
<p>"Salem what the hell does that mean?" Ron asked frustrated you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>"When the brain lacks protein, you can't think straight. The brain could easily be manipulated. So in other words Edgar manipulated Isaac to being his lap dog. This technique is used by cults, it's not as messy." You said </p>
<p>"Wait vegans don't eat protein does that mean they're...." Ron pointed to his head. Flip smacked his arm.</p>
<p>"No, they have substitutes. In isaac's case he didn't take any type of protein." You explained </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>You headed home after getting your stitches removed, the nurse was surprised they healed quick. The whole way, you were planning on what you'd wear for the trial. Probably your old pantsuit you would wear when you were in the BAU. The good thing about being a detective was being a bit more causal. </p>
<p>"Hey Freya! I'm home! Are you here?" You called out as you entered the house. You were almost greeted by silence. You heard noise coming from the kitchen. <br/>You walked towards the kitchen silently. You came around the corner and saw a tall muscular man hunched over the counter. </p>
<p>Flip.</p>
<p>You cleared your throat to get his attention. He faced you, and looked a bit flustered.</p>
<p>"Hey Salem, um Freya let me in. I wanted to make you some dinner. I want to tell you everything." Flip said letting out a breath. </p>
<p>You exhaled, "fine, I'll admit I've been avoiding it because I didn't know." You said fixing your hair.</p>
<p>"What didn't you know?" Flip asked looking worried.</p>
<p>"I didn't know how to talk to you about it without sounding pathetic." You admitted </p>
<p>"Don't be scared, just talk to me." Flip said placing both plates on the table.</p>
<p>"I felt humiliated and hurt. It reminded me of the last time I felt like that. That's why I distanced myself from you. I promised myself that I'd never allow someone to make me feel so so.." you struggled to get the words out. </p>
<p>"Unimportant?" Flip said </p>
<p>You nodded looking away from him, his hand cupped your cheek and made you look at him. </p>
<p>" I won't allow you to ever feel that way ever again. I care about you, seeing you upset, I felt awful about it." Flip said he kissed your lips gently. </p>
<p>"I've missed you." You admitted he smiled and kissed your nose.</p>
<p>"I've missed you too darlin'. Come on let's eat before the food gets cold." Flip said you smiled and sat across from him. </p>
<p>He made chicken parmesan, your favorite. During dinner he told you everything about the past relationship. How she'd use him as a literal get out of jail card, she'd steal money from him, cheat. He didn't know why he would allow her back each time. It wasn't til seven or six months back he was able to get rid of her. After spending too much time talking about her. He started to ask about you. Not past relationships but about your family and such.</p>
<p>You spoke about your brothers and how you mostly took care of them when your father was out of town. You opened up about how your mother left and you've never seen or heard from her again. The more you told him, you were a bit scared he'd run for the hills. He didn't instead he comforted you. He never asked why you left the Bureau, you assumed he had an assumption about it. Especially if he spoke to Freya. </p>
<p>"Hey come on," you said pulling him away from the sink, "I'll put them away later, come on." You dragged him to your room. </p>
<p>"Salem what are you doi-" Flip started to say.</p>
<p>You cut him off with your lips. You got on your tip toes and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands explored your body, you moaned when he grabbed your ass. "I want you." You breathed when you got a mere second of air. </p>
<p>His mouth trailed down your neck and his hands foundling your breasts. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you, darlin'." He said grinning.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to be gentle." You said looking up at him. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" You nodded "you asked for this darlin'" he said pushing you on to the bed. He took off his shoes, then his shirt and his pants. You stared at his chest and your eyes trailed down to his briefs.</p>
<p>'How is it so big?' You thought, you unknowingly gulped. </p>
<p>"Strip now." He demanded you eagerly obeyed him. You threw your clothes on the floor then your bra and panties. You could feel him staring at you as you did. "Fucking shit, you're perfect, baby." He almost moaned, hearing him made you clenched. </p>
<p>He saw that and grinned, his eyes were full of lust. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the edge of the bed. You yelped when he did. He got down on his knees and put your leg on his shoulder. </p>
<p>He kissed and sucked your inner thighs as he got closer to your cunt. You could feel his breath on it. You moaned from his breath. </p>
<p>"Be a good girl for me, when you want to cum you ask for permission okay?" He said </p>
<p>"Okay," you whimpered </p>
<p>"Keep your eyes on me." He demanded you obeyed. He dove right in, no hesitation. You felt his tongue inside you, pushing your walls. He spread your legs farther apart so he could have better access. He started to suck your clit and stoved one really thick finger inside you.</p>
<p>"Ah please don't stop!" You moaned he continued to suck on your clit, pumping his finger faster into you. </p>
<p>"Your so tight and so wet for me." He said almost moaning, you were so close. "Naughty girl you want to cum on my fingers don't you?" He asked you nodded your head, moaning uncontrollably. "Use your words or you don't cum." He said shoving a second finger inside of you. </p>
<p>"Ah! Flip! Please i need to cum, I-I'm so close. Please Ah!" You nearly screamed. </p>
<p>"Good girl, cum for me. Cum all over my hand." He demanded, he started to suck on your clit again. That sent you to in a frenzy. You moaned his name over and over until you rode out your orgasm. You were gasping for air, when he got on the bed on top of you. His briefs were gone. He kissed you hungrily, you could taste yourself on his mouth. </p>
<p>"I want all of you." You said reaching for his length.</p>
<p>"My girls greedy isn't she?" He smiled you giggled. Before you could even say anything. He thrusted his length into you. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck Flip! Ah!" You moaned in pain and in pleasure. He moaned as he thrusted in to you.</p>
<p>"You're so tight baby, fuck, so-Ah fucking good." He moaned, you kissed him running your hands through his hair. Pulling him closer to you. </p>
<p>He thrusted harder once you adjusted to his size. You moaned his name, along with other obscenities at him. It made him more feral, more aggressive. </p>
<p>"Please may I cum?! Ah! I-I can't h-hold it" you moaned closing your eyes. </p>
<p>He grabbed your face, "no no darlin' look at me while I fuck your pussy. Don't you cum, hold it, fuck I'm so close." He moaned he pushed your legs to your chest causing you to feel his huge dick in your cervix. You screamed his name, clawed at his fore arms, you were on the edge of pain and pleasure. </p>
<p>"Tell me your mine, fuuck, tell me this ah! This pussy is mine." He moaned out.</p>
<p>"F-Flipp I-I'm all yours! This pussy, fuck is yours." You moaned he thrusted harder and harder. You held on to the bed sheets. Trying to hold your orgasm in but it got harder when he played with your clit and thrusted harder. </p>
<p>"Cum for me cum all over me baby." He moaned, you let the pressure go and let your orgasm ride out, he didn't stop til he fully milked himself in to you. You moaned his name as you both climaxed. "Fuuck Salem," he moaned slowing his pace. </p>
<p>"Fuuck Fl-lip," you moaned smiling, he laid next to you. He smiled and kissed your forehead. </p>
<p>"You did so good, darlin'. You want to clean up?" Flip asked moving the hair away from your forehead. </p>
<p>"Can we just lay here? I don't wanna move." You pouted, he kissed your pout and nodded. "Can you stay? Please?" You said quietly.</p>
<p>"Of course, come here." He pulled you closer to his body. He ran his fingers through your hair. " I didn't know you had piercings." He teased Chuckling.</p>
<p>"Oh shut it," you playfully hit his sides, laughing with him. In one quick motion, he was on top of you. He looked at you with a serious expression on for a moment then he attacked your face with kisses. </p>
<p>"Flip stop! It tickles!" You giggled you could feel him smiling when his lips touched your face. He landed one final kiss on your lips and looked at you. "What is it?" You asked</p>
<p>"I like it when you call me Philip. It sounds sincere when you say it." He admitted you smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Philip it is." You said kissing his nose. He laid back down and you snuggled up to his chest. </p>
<p>"How's your cheek? I'll admit I held back a bit, I didn't want to hurt you." Flip admitted as his finger tips stroked your bare back. </p>
<p>"It's still a bit sore but not too bad. The stitches are out. I don't think the scar will fade." You said melting into his touch.</p>
<p>"Scar or no scar, you're still perfect. I never thanked you for saving me from being stabbed." He said looking down at you. </p>
<p>"No you didn't, you were crabby about it." You teased kissing his chest. He laughed with you.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I was worried about you." He said stroking your bottom lip. </p>
<p>"Can I admit something? You can't get mad." You said he eyed you. "I knew he was there because I saw movement in the window before we entered." </p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell us? You being hurt wouldn't had happened. That was reckless." He scowled , pulling his hand away from your back.</p>
<p>"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't want you both to get hurt." You said kissing his jawline. </p>
<p>"Just promise me you won't be reckless, ok?" Flip said grabbing your face, you nodded. "Words baby." </p>
<p>"I promise." You said he gave you a light peck and let go. </p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, angel." He kissed your forehead </p>
<p>"Goodnight Philip." You said smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The trial of the Collins brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*A/N- I didn't watch criminal minds during quarantine for it to live rent free in my mind. I did change some things. I did mention this inspired it. I hope y'all like it.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed felt unusually cold, you moved your hands through your sheets before you even opened your eyes. Your eyes shot right open once you realized Flip wasn't there. In front of your alarm clock, was a note. Flip explained, he needed to get home and get ready for the trial. You looked at the clock, you only had two hours to get ready. </p><p>It took you a moment to walk to the shower, your legs felt like jello. You winced every step you took. Thankfully the hot water soothed your sore muscles. You couldn't stop thinking about how rough he was with you. The line between pain and pleasure blurred with each climax. You felt whole, it was strange. You've never felt so euphoric. It was intoxicating, Flip was intoxicating.</p><p>Once you finished your makeup, you did your usual big bouncy curls. You looked different. You had a radiance to your complexion, your smile was brighter. Guess that happens when you get fucked good. Since you were in a extremely good mood, you put on a black lace thong and a matching lace balconette style bra. You felt really confident as you got dressed. Normally you hated wearing a pantsuit, but not today</p><p>"Well look at you, my my Salem you look well fucked." Freya teased you made your way to the safe to grab your gun. </p><p>"Freya i have no idea what your talking about." You said avoiding eye contact with her.</p><p>"Ha, bullshit. I came home to you screaming. I thought you were getting murdered. Until i saw the dirty dishes and heard you screaming his name. I just can-" freya laughed</p><p>"Oh fucking hell, ok ok. I didn't know you were here or i would've kept quiet." You interrupted turning five shades of red.</p><p>"Oh Salem, you're like 5'3 and he's about 6'3 i doubt that would've been possible-" Freya laughed you rolled your eyes at her.</p><p>"Okay I'm leaving ill see you tonight bye." You said wanting this awkward conversation to end. You grabbed your purse and hugged her before leaving.</p><p>"Bye be safe and don't have sex in the courthouse bathroom its not fun-" Freya yelled out as you ran out of the door.  </p><p>'Note to self, don't have sex at your place or just make sure Freya isn't home.' You thought to yourself heading to the courthouse.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Bridges had on his chief uniform on, along with the blazer and hat that went with it. Ron had a simple brown suit with a beige dress shirt. Flip wore a dark navy blue suit, he wore a white dress shirt underneath his blazer. The sound of your heels caught there attention. Ron and Flip looked at you. Flip grinned as you got closer. You couldn't help but blush when you saw him. He had the same look when he commanded you to cum. He noticed that, he had that damn smirk on his face. </p><p>Ron glanced between the two of you and shook his head in disbelief. He smirked and nudged Flip. Flip shot him a glare and smiled back at you. Bridges finally looked back at the three of you. He seemed distracted and a little stressed.</p><p>"Alright we're all here, lets head in." Bridges spoke walking into the building, you all followed. "The attorney let me know he will be calling each of you to the podium. He's claiming mistreatment from the three of you. Now each of you will be on your best behavior. Any time of temper tantrum could ruin this case." Bridges explained looking at Flip specifically. We all nodded in agreement. "Salem for obvious reasons you will be going twice. I'm counting on you on shutting up the Collins lawyer. I heard how calm you are in court." Bridges looked at you. We stopped in front of the courtroom doors.</p><p>"Of course sir. Who is his lawyer by the way?" You asked Bridges exhaled in frustration.</p><p>"I don't know his name, but he's right over there. He took this case probono."Bridges nodded towards a man down the hall, "Flip, Ron keep your eyes front." They both snapped forward. </p><p>"He's already annoyed, lets see if that affects his mood in court." You observed. the way the man walked and his posture told you that. He was closed off, he definitely lacked some confidence. </p><p>"You really need to teach us how you do that." Ron said smiling at you.</p><p>"It's a simple observation Ron." You shrugged looking back at the three men. Flip had a small smile almost looking proud. Bridges looked amused,</p><p>-<br/>'God this is so boring,' you thought sitting in between Ron and Flip. </p><p>There would be moments were Flip intertwined his pinky with yours. It was unbelievable how big his pinky was, you thought it was his index finger at first. You didn't know if it was to comfort you or him. Either way, you didn't mind. His hand radiated warmth, you wanted to desperately hold his hand. You snapped out of your thoughts and tried to focus. You felt bad that you thought it was boring but they went over information you already knew. That and trials weren't foreign to you. Occasionally the BAU would stay or return to a case for the trial. It would always help the victims and the district attorneys since we were on the scene.</p><p>"I'd like to call detective Ron Stallsworth to the stand." District attorney called out. The judge nodded. Ron stood up and walked past you to get to the front.</p><p>Ron stood by the podium and repeated the oath back to the bailiff. Ron sat down, he was calm, he didn't look nervous at all. 'Impressive' you thought. They only asked him questions confirming information. Not once did Sam Jacobs, Collins lawyer, step in. Certain times you'd notice Sam move as if he wanted to speak, but Edgar would stop him. They were waiting for a opportunity to present itself.</p><p>"That is all from detective Stallsworth,'' the attorney said to the judge. Ron stood up quickly. 'Oh so he was nervous' you smiled small at the thought. </p><p>"Alright Counselor call your witness" the judge said</p><p>"I'd like to call detective Salem Kalani  to the stand." Counselor said grinning at you. You stood up, facing Flip as you squeezed out of the benches. He gulped once he noticed your lacy balconette. Ron furrowed his brows as you passed him, he mouthed something but you didn't pay attention to him.</p><p>"State your full name," bailiff said </p><p>"Salem Artemis Kalani," you said confidently there was a couple murmurs going around.</p><p>"Alright repeat after me..'' the bailiff said you repeated the oath and took your seat. <br/>You weren't nervous, you were completely calm.</p><p>"Detective, what was your prior employment before working for the police department?" Counselor asked smirking at you.</p><p>"I was a federal agent at quantico, for 8-10 years.'' You said </p><p>"Well was it eight or ten?" He asked slightly frustrated </p><p>"Eight years on the field for the BAU and ten years in total.'' You explained </p><p>"Relevance your honor?" The attorney said with a hint of annoyance towards Sam Jacobs.</p><p>"Goes to the credibility to the witness, your honor." Counselor said </p><p>"Ill allow it.'' Judge said</p><p>"You said that it was your profile that lead you to my client that day.'' Counselor said</p><p>"It was the profile that lead us to him specifically, that day it was a tip. If your asking if Behavioral analyst was a key factor for the investigation, it was." You clarified it annoyed him that you were calm, he wanted a reaction.</p><p>"Was behavioral analyst a factor in the Seattle bomber case?" Counselor asked he was speaking louder.</p><p>"Yes it was.'' You said maintaining your monotone expression.</p><p>"And was the suspect, Richard Jewel, convicted of the bombing?" He said circling you like a vulture.</p><p>"Objection your honor. Relevance?" Attorney asked sounding annoyed as he scoffed.</p><p>"Again" he emphasized " this goes to the credibility to the witness and her field." He said </p><p>"Ill allow it," judge said looking back at you.</p><p>"No he was not convicted." You said expression not changing.</p><p>"Because he was innocent, your profile lead you to the wrong man." Counselor said loudly. Trying to get you to flinch, but of course you didn't.  </p><p>"Jewel was not the perpetrator but if you look at the real Seattle bomber, Eric Rudolph. You will see our profile was dead on." You explained to him.</p><p>"What if we look at the Baton Rouge killer, your team said the killer was white from the city. He was a black man from the suburbs. The Virginia Butcher, you obviously know this one." He sneered, " married and incompetent but he was a hermit and intelligent. So intelligent that he slipped from your grasps not once but twice. Right under your nose, he was-" the counselor was getting closer to you.</p><p>"Objection your honor he's giving a sermon." The attorney cut him off before he spoke another word.</p><p>"You got a question in there, somewhere counselor?" Judge said the counselor sighs.</p><p>"Finish your statement on the Virginia butcher, please it must be relevant to the case." You said being sarcastic but remaining calm. Counselor eyed you before speaking.</p><p>"The Virginia butcher was in your own apartment." There was murmurs in the court. "The BAU failed. I heard a drop point knife isn't so sharp,Those scars giving you issues?" He sneered the court was booming with chatter. </p><p>"Order! Order in the court!" The judge yelled, you waited for the room to quiet down.</p><p>"The BAU isn't on the case." You stated. Edgar was grinning in his seat.</p><p>"You have been wrong about cases before, isn't possible that you were wrong about Edgar Collins," he said facing and speaking to the jury.</p><p>"No." You flatly said </p><p>"The fact is behavioral analyst is really just intellectual guess work. You probably couldn't tell me the color of my socks with any greater accuracy than a carnival psychic." Counselor scoffed as he walked back to his chair. </p><p>"Objection" the attorney said </p><p>"Withdrawn" counselor said still not facing you.</p><p>Flip and Ron looked worried and mad but Bridges had his face in his hands. You assumed he thought that was it. </p><p>"Charcoal gray." You responded to counselor's statement.</p><p>"Well, look at that" he pulled a pant leg up showing his charcoal gray sock, "she got one right." He laughed as he slapped the table.</p><p>"You match them to the color of your suit to make you appear taller. You also wear lifts and the soles of your shoes have been replaced. One might say your frugal but in fact your having financial difficulties. You wear a fake Rolex because you pawned the real one to pay your debts. I'm going to make an intellectual guess" you emphasized " and say its to a bookie." You finished </p><p>Bridges looked up from his hands and looked happy. Ron and Flip looked more relieved, everyone else had their jaws to the floor, including Edgar himself. The counselor looked annoyed.</p><p>"I took this case probono. I am one of the most successful criminal attorneys in the state." You could hear how shaky his voice became.</p><p>"Your vice is horses. Your phones been buzzing on the table every twenty minutes. Which so happens to be the average time between posts from the colonial downs. Your getting race results and every time you do, it affects your mood in court and your not having a good day. That's because you pick horses how you practice law, by taking the long shot." You finished you kept your tone monotone. </p><p>The counselor chuckled nervously,"you spin a very good yarn detective but as usual this proves nothing." He said angrily.</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken the results of the fifth race should be coming through any minute." You said looking at your watch.</p><p>The counselors phone starts to buzz on the table. The judge sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"Why don't you tell us if your luck has changed?" You asked him. He faced you and looked confused.</p><p>"Y-Your honor this is-" the counselor stuttered</p><p>"What do you want me to do? Either show us your phone or cut her loose, counselor." The judge said not wanting this to go on any further. </p><p>The counselor sighed looking away from you. "That's all." He said edgar looked furious as you walked away unfazed.</p><p>The three men looked happy to see you, Bridges was sweating. He tried wiping it off once you got closer. You took your seat in between Ron and Flip. Ron fist bumped you and looked forward. You could feel Flips eyes on you. You looked up and winked at him. He turned a shade of pink. Flip is blushing? Well that's a first. </p><p> </p><p>After a long excruciating hour of the counselor trying to save his client. The jury found him guilty after they saw the interrogation tapes. Where he confessed then admitted and described killing you on tape. He got a long list of charges. Honestly you zoned out after they found him guilty. Who could blame you, you were exhausted.</p><p>'If only they showed interrogation tapes sooner, we'd be done like three hours ago.' You thought while they were about to hand cuff him.</p><p>"Alright come on, stand up and turn around." One of the officer said while walking towards him. The counselor still sitting next to him not paying attention. </p><p>Edgar ignored the officer he was messing with something. "I will not repeat myself stand up!" The officer yelled, the three of you paid closer attention to what he was trying to do. </p><p>"Alright alright I'm up," he said standing up with his hands above his head. They quickly cuffed him and walked him out. You all headed out the court room. </p><p>Bridges let out a breath, "alright y'all have an hour and a half to get lunch. Be back here on time for isaac's trial." Bridges said he started walking away before we could even register what he said.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>"Ron spit it out. I know you have questions." Ron made eye contact with you and had a confused look on his face. "I saw my fathers book on your desk my second day" you said drinking your chocolate shake. Flip placed his hand on your thigh and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>"Salem, you don't have to-" Ron stuttered you raise your hand to stop him.</p><p>"I don't mind. I mean the courtroom knows after the counselors outburst.'' You said eating a fry. Flip kissed your temple and smiled at you.</p><p>"That was a low blow, if you ask me." Flip grumbled taking a bite out of his burger.</p><p>"Salem I don't know how you didn't loose it back there, I would've lost it." Ron said scoffing </p><p>"Bridges was close to jumping out of his seat." Flip said smiling as he sipped his coke.</p><p>"I've gone under a lot of pressure before this was nothing. He was desperate, I'm pretty sure Collins put him to it." You sighed playing with your shake. "By the way Ron, good job on keeping your composure," Ron smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, i wanted to see if you- you did it again" Ron exclaimed pointing at you.</p><p>"Ron." Flip groaned you smiled and laughed lightly.</p><p>"You said you wanted me to teach you and i will. As for the Virginia Butcher, i wouldn't have time since we have to head back soon. When we're drowning in paperwork because of this trial, I'll do a story time." You said in a sarcastic tone while playfully rolling your eyes.</p><p>They both groaned dramatically, "I completely forgot about that.'' Ron said shaking his head.</p><p>"Let's hope this trial doesn't take five hours." Flip said standing up and extending his hand out for you to take. He helped you out of the booth and took your hand.</p><p>"I really hope ya'll are ready for me to be third wheel. I'm a annoy the hell out of both of you." Ron snickered walking behind you two.</p><p>"You're already annoying.'' Flip said pulling you by your waist and giving you a peck on your lips. He smiled so big you saw his dimples. Ron scoffed from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Flip drove the entire way holding your hand as well as occasionally placing his hand on your thigh. Ron would ask questions about behavioral analyst. You'd give him a couple pointers on how to dodge a topic with out it being obvious. As well as how to point out when someone is doing so. Your conversation came to an end when you pulled up to the court house. </p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Flip muttered parking the car. There were paramedics in front, Bridges was speaking to a couple officials'</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this." You said getting out of the car, they both looked at you. You walked to Bridges with the guys close behind. </p><p>"What's going on chief?" Ron asked as we got closer to Bridges. </p><p>"Not good. Edgar killed his brother. Follow me, you need to see this." Bridges waved his hand, walking back inside. "I hope none of you had a heavy lunch." He warned </p><p>The three of you exchanged looks, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>"Sir, what was the weapon that he used on his brother?" You asked Bridges stopped dead in his tracks and slowly faced the three of you and exhaled.</p><p>"There was no weapon." Bridges said with a grim expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Murder of Isaac Collins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Warning description of crimes.  smut, as well as aftercare are in this chapter*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of you waited at your desk til everything from the scene was processed, it felt like the longest thirty minutes. You kept your eyes on your desk to avoid the stares of other detectives. Court officers talk to medical examiners and they talk to cops. What happened during Edgar's trial got to the whole police force, including what the lawyer spewed out in court about you. </p><p>"I heard he stabbed her over a hundred times, she died and came back." One of the detectives whispered to another. You rolled your eyes and scoffed at their stupidity. </p><p>"Came back? That's not possible-" another whispered "she's a tiny thing. I'm surprised she even got into the FBI" </p><p>"Well her dads a fucking legend. I heard she took down the dirty dozen-" the other was explaining while having no shame in staring and pointing you.</p><p>"Hey shut the fuck up, don't y'all have reports and shit to do.'' Flip grumbled loudly at them. They quickly turned away and went to their desks. </p><p>"Let's go do all this in the basement. We'd be able to focus a lot better with out these pesky distractions.'' Ron said standing up. "I'll let chief know, go ahead.'' </p><p>"Thanks.'' Was all you said you stood up and started walking, Flip followed you. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked you exhaled. " come on, Salem. I know that isn't easy.'' </p><p>"Your right it isn't but I'm used to it. Let's just please focus on this paperwork." You said forcing a small smile. He kissed you while his thumb grazed your cheek.</p><p>"Of course." He said smiling, he rolled up his sleeves. </p><p>"If they say anything in front of me, I'm going to say something-" he started to say</p><p>"Same goes for me Salem.'' Ron said coming in to the basement. "Chief said if we stay all night to finish we get the day off tomorrow.'' </p><p>You walked to the phone. "I guess its an all nighter.'' You said dialing a number.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>"Salem you ever seen anything so so...vile? This shit is pure evil.'' Ron said looking at the crime photos. </p><p>"Yea, sadly i have. Garrett Pain, he tore fourteen women apart in a psychotic break. It lasted five months before we found him.'' You said looking at the medical examiner report.</p><p>"I heard about that, it was in New Mexico right?" Flip leaned back. "They called it the Reign of pain." </p><p>"Yeah. Edgar was merciful compared to Garrett. Isaac was begging for forgiveness." You said picking up the pictures.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Flip asked sitting up straight. </p><p>"The way Isaac is against the cell gate and his arm is reaching out. And look at the handprints, definitely was a struggle.'' You stated </p><p>"Why did he write on the walls? He's never done that before why now?" Ron asked "in his blood no less, 'storms coming' what the fuck does that mean.'' He put his hands up in frustration.</p><p>"The way its written is pretty general. It could mean anything or nothing. It isn't directed at anybody. We need that surveillance footage.'' You said </p><p>"They should have it ready by eleven. The systems are old." Flip said pulling a cigarette out. </p><p>The door creaked open and Freya only stuck her head inside. "Hey I thought I'd bring food and a surprise since your here all night." She said not moving from her spot. </p><p>"Food?'' The guys said moving all pictures and evidence out of the way. </p><p>"A surprise?" You asked eyeing her. </p><p>She smiled and walked inside with a big brown bag and someone behind her. </p><p>"Oh my fucking god, Gideon is that you?!" You said smiling as you shot up from your seat. "I thought you were coming by the weekend?" </p><p>"Language little bird and i would've but the teams meeting in Los Angeles in the morning. I wanted to stop by to visit. Your fathers in San Francisco or he would've came with me.'' He explained hugging you tightly.  </p><p>"Of course, he is section unit chief now. Oh sorry these are my friends Ron Stallsworth and Flip Zimmerman." You said gesturing to the guys. They exchanged pleasantries.</p><p>Everyone grabbed a hot sand which from the bag. "Oh and the team says hello." Gideon said taking his seat, you eyed him for a moment. "Nicholas too.'' </p><p>"I miss you all too. But ill admit, It feels good not to hear 'wheels up in thirty' " you smiled at him. </p><p>During the food break, Ron asked Gideon questions about different cases the BAU took. It was mostly cases from back in the day. Even cases from back in the day the BAU took here in Colorado Springs. Flip asked about the Garrett Pain case, not mentioning that its somewhat  similar to our case. </p><p>"With Garrett Pain, his childhood was centered around hate because of his father. Garrett's mother 'allegedly' left the family for a black man. His father taught him to be hateful and racist. So when his wife left him, he had a psychotic break. Leading him to tear mostly women that looked like his wife and black women." Gideon explained</p><p>"Allegedly?" Ron and Flip asked. </p><p>"His father murdered his mother and buried her on there property. He lied to his son about what really happened. Childhood traumas or even a tiny event could imprint in your mind. Like there was a case here a like two years ago or something. David Duke his father was a piece of work." You said </p><p>Flip and Ron stared at you as if you gold fell out of your ass. </p><p>"That was Ron's first case, how did you know about that?" Flip asked looking at you and Gideon. He wasn't upset just surprised</p><p>"Wait about his father?" Ron asked more than curious.</p><p>"The klans activity is always under surveillance. They're on the FBI watch list.'' Gideon said shrugging, wiping his mouth clean of crumbs.</p><p>"His father is a convicted child molester. He was a priest in a small church in Louisiana. He taught Sunday school to young boys in the rural area. That consisted-" you explained</p><p>"Black children.'' Ron finished, he looked disgusted. you and Gideon both nodded</p><p>"David Duke caught him in the act when he was seventeen. He ran away and became who he is now. His father is behind bars." Gideon said Ron nodded trying to compose himself.</p><p>"Thinking about it now, Salem, you would've crossed paths with these knuckleheads sooner. If you weren't suspended by that-" Freya tried lightening the mood.</p><p>"Freya." You and Gideon cutting her off. Flip looked down and smiled at what Freya said. Gideon eyed him for a spilt second. 'Oh fuck he knows.' You thought.</p><p>"Well I'm sorry but i must get going to catch my flight. It was good to meet you gentlemen." He shook their hands one last time, his handshake with Flip was a bit longer. "Ill see you again, little bird." Gideon smiled and hugged you. Before leaving with Freya.</p><p>"Little bird?" The both said in unison, almost teasing you.</p><p>"Oh shut up. That's what he calls me and Freya. He likes birds, studies them actually.'' You said smiling.<br/>"Freya, when she said you were suspended-" Ron started to ask you.</p><p>"It would've been me and agent Anderson to meet up with you for the information. Instead you got Anderson and Hale. I got suspended during that-" you explained.</p><p>"The dirty dozen.'' Flip said frowning. you nodded and exhaled as you sat back in your chair. </p><p>"Salem, you didn't know it was our case?" Ron asked grabbing the paperwork.</p><p>"Kinda. I didn't remember the names. Just that it was only two detectives mostly involved. Two insane detectives." You said smiling they chuckled. </p><p>"I fucking told you it was insane Ron.'' Flip exclaimed "he kept downplaying it to get me roped in.'' Flip said shaking his head.</p><p>"Lets just get back to work. We should be getting that footage soon." You said getting the paperwork in order. Which made them do the same thing.<br/>Finishing the paperwork wasn't too bad, it was just so much. When the footage came in, we had to watch it several times. Whatever Isaac was telling Edgar, it must've triggered him. </p><p>Edgar was in the cell next to Isaac, but he was on the other side. Isaac was the one trying to speak to him but Edgar was ignoring him. It wasn't til he snapped. Edgar pulled Isaac through the cell gate, to the point where Isaac was couldn't  move away from him. He was stuck in between the bars. That's when Edgar ripped Isaac's hand off and shoved it in his mouth, silencing his screams. Then he proceeded to disembowel him with his bare hands. The officers came in while he wrote on the walls. </p><p>The statements from the officers and the courthouse officials lined up with the footage. It made the paperwork a bit easier but some of us, Ron specifically, couldn't stomach it. So it was up to you and Flip, to re watch the footage. Chief came in while we were heading to evidence to put everything. He was impressed that we were able to finish everything up. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Flip held you against your bedroom door, your legs wrapped around his waist, his nose touching yours. His hand groping your ass and the other one unbuttoning your top. Your breathing hitched once his cold finger tips stroked your abdomen, making his way to your breast.</p><p>"Tell me what you want baby, we have all night" he placed a kiss on your neck,"even all day tomorrow," his voice sending chills up your spine causing your hips to buck into his. He chuckled softly by your ear. </p><p>"Eager aren't we? Speak up baby.'' He ordered unbuttoning your pants.</p><p>"I-I want you Philip. Really bad." You almost moaned, he put you down gently and stepped back. You frowned and he grinned at you.</p><p>"Strip now." He practically growled he unbuttoned his dress shirt as he watched you unhook your bra leaving you in your lace thong. He stepped closer and kneaded your breasts, playing with the piercing beads. "Fuck your tits are perfect." He groaned looking down at you, you look up at him while you undid his belt and unbuttoning his slacks. He smirked.</p><p>"I wanna take care of you," you said pushing his pants to his ankles. He kicked them off of his ankles. You got down on your knees while holding his dick in your hand. "Will you let me?" You asked innocently, looking up at him with big eyes. His cock was already hard, before he even spoke you licked his shaft to the tip teasing him. </p><p>"Don't be a tease.'' He growled grabbing a handful of your hair pulling you back. You smiled as his other hand grabbed your chin. He got closer to your face, "open that filthy little mouth." He ordered he commanded you obeyed. He spat into your mouth and shoved his cock into your mouth. Tears welled up in your eyes because of his size. He got harder and bigger in your mouth. "Look up at me while you take me." You obeyed him.</p><p>Opening your throat to accommodate his size. You moaned and gagged as his pace quickened. "Fuck thats it, your doing so good baby." He praised you ran your fingertips up and down his legs slowly. His knee bucked a bit, which turned you on even more. Each time he'd hold your head down with your nose touching his pelvis, you'd swallow and stick your tongue out, licking his balls. His eyes rolled back and he'd groan.</p><p>"Fuuck don't-t you, fuck, stop" he groaned you moaned looking up at him unravel, because of you. He let out an animalistic growl and came inside your mouth. "Fucking shit Salem." He moaned as the last of his load milked into your mouth. You kept sucking until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled you off. You giggled as his dick left your mouth, saliva stilling connecting his dick and you mouth. </p><p>"You're a filthy little thing aren't you baby?" He smiled down you, wiping the saliva off of your mouth, you nodded. "Bend over the bed, I'm not finished with you." He said in a stern tone.</p><p>You stood up and noticed a string of your wetness dripping down from your slit and collecting on the floor. Flip smiled, wiping your slit and tasting you. He slapped your ass to get you to bend over. You heard him shuffling around with his clothes, he grabbed something and moved closer behind you. He pulled your panties down and licked your slit. Making you moan bucking towards his face. He chuckled and stood up. You felt his hand kneading your ass, moaning at the sensation. You could feel his chest on your back and his breath on your neck. </p><p>"Baby, do you trust me?" You nodded, he slapped your ass. You moaned. "Words baby i wanna hear you." He growled in your ear.</p><p>"Yes Flip I-I trust you. I'm all yours." You whimpered, you were desperate for his touch. </p><p>"Good girl." He said grabbing your hands and placing them behind your back, he tied your wrist with his belt. "If you cant handle it i want you to call me by my formal name and ill stop ok?" He said kissing your neck.</p><p>"Ok Flip," you said scooting your ass closed to him. He chuckled while playing with your silt, "please don't make me wait" you whimpered he slapped your cunt making you moan louder.</p><p>"Patience baby. I need to show you why you shouldn't tease me in public," he slapped your ass harder, "because next time you do, I have no problem taking you in public." He slapped you again. </p><p>"Fuck you like this don't you? Look at you soaking wet." He only inserted his fingertip inside of you, making you clench around his finger. He quickly pulled it out and sucked his finger clean.</p><p>"Y-Yes I-I like it" you moaned squeezing your thighs together to give some friction. </p><p>"No no open them for me or you'll have to wait longer." He said you obeyed, "thats my good girl." He cooed, then in a quick moment you felt his hot breath by your cunt making you shiver.  He licked your slit making you moan. Booth his hands were on your ass and in a quick motion he shoved his hard cock inside of you.</p><p>"Oh f-fuck Flip," you moaned, he grabbed on to the belt holding your wrist together. Using it as a handle to thrust harder. All you heard was skin slapping, it was echoing in your room, the way his balls slapped your clit the harder he thrusted himself in you, made your eyes roll back. Flips moans and grunts were sending you over the edge. </p><p>"Fucking shit, your taking this cock so well." He moaned your pussy clenched, "fuuck your close aren't you what? You know my rule." He grunted thrusting even harder.</p><p>"Pu-Please Fl-Flip let me cum on your cock." You begged your eyes watered, you couldn't hold it. You felt like you would explode if you didn't get to cum. Flip started running circles on your clit, your eyes rolled back. "Please Flip" you managed to get out.<br/>Before screaming non sense in to the sex filled air.</p><p>"Cum on this cock baby," he grabbed your throat and pulling you close to his chest. He kissed your neck as you came all over him. Moaning his name over and over again. "That's my girl. You're doing so good baby.'' He praised you smiled. He slowly pulled his dick out of you. His cock still rock hard. He sat on the bed pulling you up with him. Your hands were still tied behind your back. He kissed and sucked on your breasts as he adjusted himself in between you. You moaned as his tongue circled your pierced nipples. His fingers inserted themselves inside you, you started to ride his hand, biting your lip to silence each moan. </p><p>In one quick motion he pushed you down on to his cock. you nearly screamed when he fully sheathed himself inside of you. You haven't had his cock in his angle before. He felt even bigger. He threw his head back grunting. He placed his hands on your thighs, massaging them, encouraging you to ride his cock. <br/>Flip eyed your body as it bounced on him. He sat up and placed wet kisses all over your chest and neck. You started to slow down, he slapped your ass, "don't you fucking stop." He growled you started to roll your hips again, moaning his name. You tried to free yourself. </p><p>"Please I-I want to touch you." You moaned he slapped your breast, "Ah! Flip!" You yelped </p><p>"Take your- fuck!- punishment." He grunted "you wanted to be a tease in the courtroom, fucking shit, this is your consequence." He moaned thrusting upwards hitting your spot.</p><p>"Ah! Fl-Flip I-I need to cum p-please." You moaned almost yelling, he grinned, and slowed down his pace.</p><p>"I have the best view in the world right now." He grunted moving his hands up your sides to your tits, pawing at them. Making you moan as he pinched your nipples making you clench.</p><p>"You feel so good," you moaned,"a-and so, fuck, so big," you whimpered picking up the pace.</p><p>"Cum with me darlin" he grunted grabbing your waist and taking over. His thrust were savage, you practically sobbed as you both came. His cum milking into you and spilling out. Both of you trying to catch your breath. He sat up and placed kisses all over your chest, neck and face. </p><p>He moved you to the edge of the bed, letting your legs hang off. He backed away and smiled. </p><p>"You look so angelic like this baby," he cooed as his thumb stroked your bottom lip. "My girls obedient isn't she?" He asked as he placed his other hand between your legs. You gasped at his touch.</p><p>"I-I don't think-" you tried getting out. </p><p>"Darlin' I gave you a safe word. Do you want to use it?" Flip asked in a gentle voice.</p><p>"N-No," you shook your head, "I'm yours." </p><p>He smiled "good baby," he moved his hand away from your pussy. "I'm going to eat this pussy til you scream and I want you to keep your eyes on me." Flip said getting on his knees, you clenched at the sight. "I saw that baby," he smirked he inserted two fingers inside of you, while his thumb stroked your clit.</p><p>"Oh god Flip," you moaned watching him play with you.</p><p>He licked you from your rim to your clit, he looked up at and spit in your pussy. Making you moan his name and other obscenities at him. </p><p>His nose hitting your clit the deeper his tongue went in. You shut your eyes for a quick second, you couldn't bare it. He slapped your cunt.</p><p>"Eyes on me babe, or you don't cum." Flip said looking up at you. </p><p>He dove back in you, moving his tongue against your walls, taking his time. The way his lips felt on you was unholy. Making you clench each time he'd moan and it sent vibrations through your body. </p><p>"Oh fuck right there" you moaned feeling his tongue move faster inside you. He plunged his fingers inside you, "Ah! Flip, fuck." You moaned as you clenched around his fingers</p><p>"You're heaven baby," he moaned watching you unravel with his touch. He was finger fucking you with no remorse. You could hear the slick squelching noises come between your legs. His thumb grazed your clit, your mouth fell open, he started rubbing it furiously. </p><p>"Be a good girl and cum for me," he said breathing heavily, you couldn't speak. All that came out was incoherent noises. </p><p>"Ah! Fuuck," you moaned as you came. Your toes curled as the sensation took over your body. Your vision was head was moving in all sorts of directions. You didn't watch Flip, your orgasm didn't let you. You noticed your liquid was all over Flips fore arm. <br/>Flip watched you in awe as your cum coated his fingers and arm. </p><p>"Have you done that before?" He asked looking up at you while he fisted his cock.</p><p>"No, I-I never have." You said shaking your head.</p><p>"Good" he stood up and lined himself to your slit and sheathed himself fully into you. "Fuck your still so tight." He grunted he held you in his arms.</p><p>He pounded you at a ruthless pace. You moaned in to the air. You started to feel overstimulated, you could feel your heartbeat in your ears. Your breaths were short spurts. </p><p>Flip moved your legs to his shoulder, hitting your cervix, making you wail at the sensation. His thrusted became sloppy. He was close to his climax. </p><p>"Cum with me one last time baby," he grunted his fingers found your clit again. You started wailing incoherent nonsense while tears streamed down your face. He lifted you up and thrusted upwards, holding you tight against his body. You felt his muscles flex with each thrust. Your toes curled and your legs were shaking as you came on his cock for the fourth time. You felt overwhelmed with simulation, it felt like you couldn't breathe properly. Your mind started to blank out as Flip emptied himself into you, filling you up for the fourth time. </p><p>"Oh my good girl," Flip cooed setting you back on the bed. He pulled himself out, cum leaking out of you and spilling on your thighs. </p><p>"Th-that was...amazing." You breathed out smiling up at him. </p><p>"You're amazing." He said while he untied your wrist. "What did you learn?" He looked back at you with his belt in his hand.</p><p>"Not to tease you." You said smiling, he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. </p><p>"Darlin' your were so good." Flip praised kissing you, you smiled at his praised. "Come on lets get cleaned up." Your face fell. "What? What is it?" Flip asked cupping your face.</p><p>"I-I don't think i could move" you said slightly embarrassed, he smiled and kissed you. </p><p>"Stay here I'll run the bath.'' Flip said smiling and getting up. The way his muscles moved when he walked. He was sculpted by god himself, he was just all muscle. Watching him made you clench.You felt so lucky. </p><p>'He's all mine,' you thought smiling.</p><p>You sat across from Flip while he rubbed your feet. "Tomorrow were going out." Flip said smiling as he kissed your feet.</p><p>"Oh are we?" He nodded "i might be busy" you playfully said he squeezed your foot, "I'm kidding stop" you giggled making him laugh. "Where are we gonna go?" You asked</p><p>"Don't you worry about that, just be ready by six." He said grinning, "no distractions."</p><p>"Must be far if there aren't any distractions." You said leaning closer to him, he hummed.</p><p>"Come here." Flip said using his hand to command you. You listened and sat in front of him. His arms wrapped round you and kissing you on your neck. You looked in the mirror in front of you, to see him. Your eyes met in the mirror. You felt his cock twitch on your back. You turned your head to meet his lips, he pulled you closer to his body. His hands running over your wet body, down to your pussy. He fingered you then stuck a finger in your ass. Making you moan and unravel as he moved it slowly. You looked in the mirror and made eye contact with Flip. He was watching you intently. </p><p>"You want more? Are you sure?" You nodded smiling at him "My girls greedy, Is this what you want? You want me to fuck your ass?" Flip said into your ear, making you shiver. "Shh just relax." He cooed as his hands ran up and down your sides.</p><p>"Y-Yess please," you begged nodding frantically, he lifted you a bit and lined himself up with your entrance, in one quick moment he thrusted into you, making you hold on to the edge of the tub making you scream. He quickly covered your mouth and grabbed your wrist keeping you in place. </p><p>"Look forward sweetheart" he grunted thrusting into you in a quick pace. "Your ass feels so good, fuck."he hissed you watched him in the mirror, you threw your head back, resting on the crook of his neck. The pain started to turn into pleasure as your ass adjusted to his size. You felt him pulsing in your walls, making you clench around him. "That's it baby, relax and watch me fuck you." He kissed your neck, letting go of you and placing his hands on your waist thrusting harder into you. </p><p>"I-It feels sooo good." You moaned "please don't stop." You begged watching him destroy you with each thrust. Your hands were clawing at his forearms, scratching him and squeezing him. You'd feel it in the morning but you didn't care you were drunk on him. </p><p>"That's my girl,'' he grunted "look at you, my favorite sight." He watched you from the mirror, kissing your neck and moving his fingers to your clit. </p><p>"Cum with me," you moaned as he played with your clit, you clenched your ass causing him to thrust harder into you. Seeing his mouth agape and his head tilted back pushed you close to the edge.</p><p>"Oh fuck." He grunted "i wont last if you keep doing that.'' He moaned thrusting harder than humanly possible and speeding the pace on your clit. Making you scream his name. Flip held you down as you both hit your climax's. The water in the tub spilling on to the floor, the hot water now cold. Flip kissed your neck and shoulders as you came down from your climax, massaging your body. He pulled out his cock from your ass, still holding on to you. </p><p>You both stayed there for a moment. He massaged your body with soap. You felt so numb, like you weren't in your body. You couldn't move or speak but you were in complete bliss. </p><p>"Come back to me Angel." Flip whispered into your neck, he placed a kiss. You smiled at his affection.</p><p>"I-I'm here, sorry I dozed off a bit." You smiled lazily.</p><p>"It's alright, come lets go rest now." He said the water started to go down the drain. Flip got out the tub first drying himself then placing his used towel on the floor to dry up the bath water. He helped you out of the tub and dried you off. "How do you feel darlin'?" He asked concerned laced in his voice.  </p><p>"I-I feel good." You smiled up at him, "I feel like I'm not in control of my body but I feel happy." You said </p><p>"I feel happy too," he smiled as he carried you to bed. He put his briefs back on and faced you. "Where do you keep your pajamas?" He asked </p><p>"Flip I could get it. You don't have too." You said shaking your head. He glared at you. "Ok they're in that drawer." You pointed to the bottom drawer. </p><p>He opened it and grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of panties. He made a face at the oversized T-shirt while walking towards you. </p><p>"What is it?" You asked as he helped you put it on. </p><p>"Why is it so big?" He asked frowning slightly. You giggled at his question. </p><p>"I buy them like that. I prefer going to bed like this." You said pointing at yourself. "It's comfortable."</p><p>"Alright good." Flip said getting into bed. You laughed at his reaction.</p><p>"Soo... are you gonna tell me where we're going?" You asked snuggling closer to his chest and wrapping your left leg over him.</p><p>"Mmhm no." Flip said running his fingertips on your thigh, tracing your tattoo. "Salem?" He called</p><p>"Yea?" You looked up at him. He looked worried.</p><p>"I don't want you to get used to it." Flip said your brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" You asked slightly  panicking. He could mean anything.</p><p>"Earlier when you said you're used to being treated a certain way at Quantico. I don't you to go through that here. I won't allow it."Flip said his expression fell.</p><p>"I don't want them to respect me because they respect you. That's not real respect. They're grown ass men not kids. If you fight my battles that proves them right. I don't want that." You said in a stern voice. </p><p>"You're right, but I can't stand back and do nothing." Flip sighed gazing at your tattoo.</p><p>"I promise I won't take on more than I could handle." You said faking a pout, he laughed </p><p>"Ok ok fine." He grumbled "but how bad was it? Over at Quantico?" He looked at you.</p><p>"It was childish things. They'd take the files i had to sort through, trip me, move or take my things. The days I'd wear skirts they'd placed things out of reach from me and watch me struggle." You said your voice getting a bit higher.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Flip asked </p><p>"I did, they told me to suck it up if I wanted to be an agent. The HR rep was a guy. I was too proud to tell my dad." You explained shrugging</p><p>"How did he find out?" Flip asked </p><p>"I was making coffee one day and a group of male agents circled around me. They grabbed my coffee and spit in it. They tried forcing me to drink but a technical analyst came and saved me from them. Penelope took me in to her office and I told her everything. She didn't know who my dad was. She told the unit chief at the time and my dad was there while she explained. I've never seen him so angry." You said trying not to cry.</p><p>"I don't blame him. Those guys are assholes. How long did you endure that?" Flip asked pushing his anger back.</p><p>"Almost a year. They all left me alone and we got a new HR person and I out ranked them once I became a field agent. I guess good things come to the people who wait." You said </p><p>"Yes but Salem you shouldn't have gotten hazed for it. You didn't deserve that." Flip said your fingertips traced patterns on his hard stomach. You hummed in response. Your eyes started to get heavy. </p><p>"Please just trust me." You said falling into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Under the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*A/N~ this chapter is gonna be  fluff&lt;3 we'll get to learn a bit more about Flip, some public smut. I figured we all needed a break from crime scenes and see them together outside of work. I also listened to The Last Shadow Puppets, while writing this and I felt inspired. Enjoy&lt;3*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salem, I've never seen you so nervous. Not even in high school." Freya teased while sitting on the edge of your bed, watching you apply your makeup.</p><p>"This is our first date, of course I'm nervous. He hasn't seen me outside of work.'' You said applying mascara. </p><p>"Wasn't he here the night before, last night and oh yea this morning?" She said counting with her fingers. "Oh look at that he's seen you three times already." She mocked as She wiggled her finger in the air.</p><p>"You know what i mean, Frey." You glared at her through the mirror. She smiled back at you while you applied lipstick. You looked at your reflection and frowned. "Is this too much?" </p><p>"Salem stop. It isn't too much, you look amazing." Freya reassured you, she turned on the radio. "By the way...you still haven't told me how it was?" She emphasized 'it' and grinned at you. You turned your chair to face her and let out a breath. </p><p>"Um it was...intense." You said looking at your feet. "But insanely good. Like not just the sex but the connection." You smiled small, she looked at you wide eyed. </p><p>"You really like him? Don't you?" She asked she was sincere, you nodded.</p><p>"I feel like i could trust him and I feel safe. I-I haven't felt safe in a long time, not even with Mateo. I don't think I ever felt safe with him.." you said looking down. You knew it in your heart but saying it out loud for the first time was hard.</p><p>"Mateo was manipulative." Freya said to you, she let out a breath. "Flip is nothing like Mateo. I could tell you that." You looked up to her, making eye contact.</p><p>"How could I be so sure?" You asked "I mean Mateo was charming in the beginning."</p><p>"Trust me, he isn't. Now come on, let's pick your outfit." Freya rushed over to your closet. Changing the subject. </p><p>Trying on every possible outfit combination you owned as well as some articles of clothing that  Freya owned. You either over thought about it too much making you feel insecure or you weren't sure what to wear since Flip didn't give you a clue. Expect to be ready by six.</p><p>"Salem when did you get this?" Freya held up a little black dress on the hanger. "This is so cute with those scrappy black heels." She handed you the dress.</p><p>"Mhmm I think it was back in DC, i completely forgot about it." You took the hanger and untying your robe. "At least its still August i don't have anything that goes over this.'' You said adjusting the dress and facing Freya.</p><p>"That's the dress, you look hot!" Freya squealed, "you're not wearing a bra?" She gasped</p><p>"No this dress is skin tight it holds them up." You said putting your heels on. She watched you with a big grin on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" </p><p>"I haven't seen you this happy in a while. It makes me happy for you." She said sitting next to you. She wrapped her arm around you, holding her close to her frame. </p><p>"Thank you... for everything." You tilted your head on her shoulder. The doorbell rang. Suddenly your heart started to beat really fast and you looked at the clock. "How the hell is it six already?" You asked frantically.</p><p>"Relax, you'll be fine. Now go on get the door." Freya pushed you off the bed. You smiled and walked to the front door. </p><p>'Why the fuck do i feel so nervous? Its fine, its gonna be fine.'You thought as you turned the door knob. You opened the door eagerly. You couldn't hide your smile. Not from him.</p><p>-<br/>*Flip's POV*</p><p>She looked, no she is angelic. Her smooth legs, the way the dress hugged her curves, like it was made specially for her. Her fucking smile, I'd do anything to see that smile. She was perfect and she was all mine. </p><p>The way she looked up at me, with those green eyes of hers, biting her lip, it drove me insane. I reached out, holding her chin in my thumb and index finger. I smiled at her then placed a single peck on her sweet soft lips. </p><p>"You look gorgeous, darlin'." I told her, moving a strand of her hair away. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah i am,'' she grabbed her small bag and closed the door. I held out my hand, she slid her small hand into mine and smiled up at me. "You look handsome. I'm surprised you own other clothing besides plaid.'' She teased as her other hand made its way to hold on to my forearm.</p><p>"Says the one that has similar clothing to mine,'' i shot back grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes, not expecting that I'd hit her with that response.</p><p>"That was one time," she turned and face me, blocking the door handle of the truck, "where are we headed?" She asked with her big green eyes looking up at me.</p><p>' she's doing this on purpose,' i thought, smirking at her. I cupped her face with both my hands and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Deepening the kiss as she inserted her tongue in to my mouth, moaning as she did so. <br/>I pulled away from the kiss, watching her catch her breath, pouting at me. I opened the door behind her, slightly startling her. "Come on baby, we don't want to be late do we?" I grinned at her. She eyed me for a moment, trying to read my expression.</p><p>"Alright I guess i have to be wait then," she sighed trying to guilt trip me in to telling her. I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her up to my truck. </p><p>"Flip!" She gasped i kissed her cheek, making her smile.</p><p>"Patience baby.'' I said as I closed the door. </p><p>I knew it would tick her off not knowing what was gonna happen. Freya mentioned she hated surprises, mostly because Salem believed no good comes from them. I'm going to change that, after tonight she's not gonna feel like that ever again.</p><p>It was hard to focus on the road when she was right next to me, i wanted to just stare and admire her beauty. Especially when she'd hum to the songs on the radio, she looked so carefree. I could tell she wanted to sing along but she hesitated it. I could tell she felt a bit embarrassed. I'd keep my hand on her thigh to comfort her, she'd bite her lip to contain her smile. I could feel her melt under my touch. Her goosebumps, every time I'd stroke her thigh with my fingertips. I basically felt her purring from my touch. It took all my will power to not pull over and take her right here.</p><p>I pulled my hand away and held her hand instead. Tonight was about her, she needed to be to be treated like a princess. It's what she deserves and afterwards I'll worship every inch of her body until she screams my name. I pulled the truck over in a field with other cars. she scrunched her face in confusion. I smiled at her as I got out the car and making my way to her door. I opened it and held on to her hand as she stepped out.</p><p>"Philip where are we?" She asked holding on to my arm as we walked towards her surprise.</p><p>"Relax darlin' we have to walk to your surprise." She looked nervous, I stopped and cupped her cheek making her look up at me. "You'll always be safe with me, i won't let anything happen to you." I told her to reassure her.</p><p>"To us." She said I furrowed my brows not knowing what she meant. "You won't let anything happen to us. Don't pull that hero shit with me." She said sounding a bit more stern. I laughed at her correction and her tone. </p><p>'She's fucking adorable,' i thought trying to contain my laughter.</p><p>"I promise, now come on, you need to see this." I told her as I lifted her, Cradling her in my arms, close to my chest.</p><p>"Philip, you really need to warn me before you do that," she said gripping on to my collar, worried she'd fall.</p><p>'Just like we first met.' I smiled walking closer to the location.</p><p>"No, get used to it. Actually get used to a lot of things, I'm not gonna warn you." I told her, I heard her huff, I saw the lights get closer. I put her down gently, making her back face the lights, "I'm going to cover your eyes, I'm a guide you ok?" I said before she spoke.</p><p>"Do I have a choice?" She pouted i shook my head, "alright go ahead" she closed her eyes, "You're not gonna let me fall in to a lake?" She asked while I covered her eyes with my eyes.</p><p>"No i wouldn't do that, walk forward." I couldn't help but laugh, I guided her to the surprise. "You're gonna love it. Just trust me." I said she sighed and nodded. "Good girl." I smiled</p><p>'My obedient angel,' i thought as I  walked closer to the location. </p><p>"Alright we're here." I announced she stopped in her tracks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>*Salems POV*</p><p>"Are you ready?" You nodded, "alright open your eyes." Flip said removing his hands. </p><p>"Fucking shit Flip, what is this place?" You asked looking at the tunnel of lights, leading down a path. Twinkling lights hanging from the trees, it looked straight out of a fairy tale.</p><p>"This is only a third of it, come on." Flip grabbed your hand, you both walked down the path only to see a man standing behind a podium smiling at the two of you. "Zimmerman party of two." Flip said </p><p>"Yes of course right this way," the man said leading the way, to an outside restaurant. It was amazing, you've never seen anything like this. </p><p>'Nothing like this in DC.' You thought taking your seat across from Flip. The waiter left the menu's for both of you. The restaurant wasn't full of people it was half empty.</p><p>"This is amazing, i didn't think places like this existed," you said smiling at him, he looked at you as if you were the only woman that existed. </p><p>"This place has been around for a while, and I figured since you're new to Colorado Springs, I'd show you the best Italian restaurant." He smiled at you.</p><p>"You've out done yourself, Zimmerman." You said tilting your head, "I'm impressed."</p><p>He grinned and leaned towards you, "Angel, the night has only begun," he said in a hush tone. His voice sent chills down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>Saying you were impressed was an understatement, he blew you away. You've never had anyone go the extra mile for you, not like this. Which is sad to admit but back in DC it was hard to date and maintain stable relationships. Flip ordered for you as well and picked the wine. It was perfect, you pushed any negative thoughts to the back of your mind. You didn't want to ruin this. The waiter brought over strawberry cheesecake, only one. </p><p>You eyed him suspiciously as he scooped some up and moved it towards your lips. "Want the first bite?" He asked with a smirk on his face, you playfully rolled your eyes and opened. </p><p>You licked your lips before speaking "this is delicious, did you pick it out?" You asked smiling at him, he chuckled at your reaction. </p><p>"I did actually, I know you have a bit of a sweet tooth." You looked at him confused. "You're not the only one that observes and studies people." He smiled while eating a piece of cheesecake in his mouth. </p><p>You picked up a spoon, not caring which one was the correct one and took a piece for yourself. " oh so you analyzed me?" He hummed and nodded "tell me, what exactly did you observe?" You asked curiously, staring at him with big eyes.</p><p>"Hmm well, your first day you were hesitant, you held back. I could tell you didn't feel comfortable til your..hm..third day. You have tunnel vision.. like really bad." You laughed lightly, "when you're close to connecting the dots, you play with your fingers. You still stutter when you answer your line." Flip said eating some of the cheesecake.</p><p>"Impressive, I know you know more but I'll figure that part out for myself. As for the stuttering, I've almost said 'SSA Kalani' majority of the time. It's a hard habit to break." You shrugged slightly.  </p><p>"Do you miss it? The BAU?" He asked more sincere, you picked up some cheesecake with your spoon and shook your head.</p><p>"I miss the people but i don't think I was really happy not like I am now." You said smiling, you ate the bite of cheesecake you had. Flip smiled small, looking at you with hazel eyes.</p><p>"Come on," he stood up holding out his hand, "I wanna show you something." </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me or I'll just see?" You asked standing up and taking his hand.</p><p>"Good your learning." He said in a smug tone, you mocked a laugh. He walked you to another pathway with lights. </p><p>'What the fuck kind a fairytale did we walk into?' You thought looking at the scenery.</p><p>"This is still apart of the restaurant, it's their lounge\bar." Flip smiled as we approach the heavily lit area with soft music playing. The tables were pushed to one side of the room. There was a couple people but it wasn't pact, it was intimate.</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful, how long did you plan this?" You asked as you took a seat in the chair he pulled out for you. He sat next to you.</p><p>"I'm not sharing my secrets," he smirked your waiter came with the bottle of wine you both were having. "Thank you." He said to the waiter.</p><p>"So this whole time you've asked about me and we haven't talked about you." You said sipping your wine.</p><p>"Well what do you want to know?" Flip asked playing with a strand of your hair.</p><p>"Why did you become a detective?" You asked tracing patterns on his hand.</p><p>"My father actually, he was my hero. I always counted on him and he was always there. Even when my mom past away, he always put me first. I'll always be grateful for everything he did and he always supported me. Even when I went into the military, he was there. Everything I do is for him, he died before he got the chance to become a detective." Flip smiled softly, you cupped his cheek and kissed his nose, he held on to your wrist and kissed your palm. </p><p>"You know he'd be proud of you," you said smiling at him. "You're mom too." </p><p>"Thank you," he kissed your forehead. "Sometimes i wonder if he would've wanted me to follow in his footsteps." He admitted looking at his drink.</p><p>"He would want you to be happy, whether it's being a detective or some other job, that's all our parents really want. So Philip, are you happy?" You asked smiling.</p><p>He looked up at you, chuckling slightly, "right now, yes I am happy." He said smiling at you, you couldn't help but melt. His smile was contagious and the way his dimples shined through, which didn't happen often. Flip continued to talk about his childhood and how his family would road trip to California each summer. When he told you the memories, you could tell how much he missed it. </p><p>Each story he story he told, he spoke with such passion. It wasn't til a certain song come on, and the music got a little louder. You recognized it after a moment, it was 'the last shadow puppets, sweet dreams tn' Flip stopped and listened.</p><p>"Do you know this song?" Flip asked you nodded, "come on," he pulled you up from your seat smiling. "Dance with me." He said chuckling</p><p>"Wait what?" You slightly laughed "are you serious?" You allowed him to drag you to the middle of the bar, it wasn't a dance floor but it was empty to be considered one.</p><p>He had one hand on your waist and other one held your hand. You kept one hand by his neck and the other one in his massive hand, he swayed with you.<br/>"I never pictured you the dancing type." You smiled lookin into his hazel eyes. "I can't wait to tell the guys at the station this." You teased him </p><p>"Haha funny," he mocked as he spun you, "I'll admit I've never done this kind a thing before." He moved both his hands on your waist, you happily wrapped your arms around his neck. </p><p>"I've never had anyone do this for me, before." You admitted he smiled at you, bigger than any smile I've seen him wear. You wanted to see it more.</p><p>"Darling I can't seem to quit, completely falling to bits," he sang loudly "I really might be losing it," he sang to you making you giggle. He started to spin you and sway with you dramatically making you giggle even more in his arms. All you heard was the music, Flips singing and the other people in the bar cheering him on.</p><p>"Flip!" You giggled as he dipped you, the smile not leaving your face. </p><p>"Love like an ache in the jaw!" He sang louder, "your the first day of spring!" He pulled you closer to his chest, his lips crashed into yours. He held you like he never wanted to let go. The kiss was sweet and passionate, something you've never felt before. </p><p>The night was incredible and definitely unexpected. I never expected Flip to have a romantic side. <br/>Honestly thought it would be a normal dinner, not dinner and dancing. Especially Flip singing, in front of people too. The rest of the night we danced under the full moon, it felt as if we were the only ones that existed. You didn't want the night to end. </p><p>He held your hand walking to his truck, until you past the 'tunnel of love' , as the restaurant calls it, he threw you over his shoulder and continued to walk.</p><p>"Ah! Flip!" You giggled, "I can walk you know?" You said trying to contain your laugh.</p><p>"I know but this is fun." Flip said you could hear him smiling. </p><p>Then suddenly he sat you on the hood of his truck, you winced a bit when the cold metal touched your somewhat bare ass, he smiled at you, "you're gorgeous under the moonlight." His hand was on your neck, his thumb stroking your cheek. </p><p>"Thank you, for everything. Tonight was incredible." You bit your lip trying to contain your smile. He looked at your lips and then your eyes. </p><p>"Don't," he said running his thumb on your bottom lip, "don't hide your smile, it's one of my favorite things about you." He said you nodded and gave him a quiet 'ok'. You wrapped your arms around his neck then your legs around his waist pulling him closer to you.</p><p>"I want you," you said innocently leaning towards his ear, "all of you." You whispered gently biting his earlobe, you heard him moan slightly. You pulled away so you could see his face. He looked taken a back by how forward you were being. </p><p>In one quick motion his hand wrapped around your neck causing you to moan, your hands gripped the sides of his dress shirt.</p><p>"You want it right here?" He kissed your cheek, "in this empty field, where a employee can come out and see me ruin you?" You nodded frantically "words angel" he warned</p><p>"Yes..please." You whimpered you felt your cunt clench at his aggressiveness. His other hand went in between your thighs, making you gasp as his fingers grazed over your clit. </p><p>"Wet already? Unbuckle my pants and keep your eyes on me." Flip ordered your hands traveled down to his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. You felt his fingers move your panties to the side. His cock was already hard, you stroked it. "You want it?" He asked </p><p>"Please, Flip." You practically moaned he smiled and kneaded your breasts. Playing and squeezing your nipples causing your breath to hitch.</p><p>"Anything for you, angel." He said as he lined himself up, placing his tip in your wet folds. He thrusted in you, hold you by your waist and neck. </p><p>"Fuuck you feel so warm and good on my cock." Flip hissed picking up his pace.</p><p>"Harder, please," you moaned throwing your head back, you grabbed on to his collar and bucked your hips into his. Moaning his name louder, you were still sore from last night but you didn't care you needed it bad.</p><p>"Shh, Quiet angel, I don't want anyone to hear your precious moans but me." He grunted thrusting harder into you, you couldn't control your moans, "naughty little thing you want to, ugh fuck, get caught." He moaned out. </p><p>"Y-You're so b-ig,fuuuck, please I wanna cum." You moaned trying to not to scream. He shoved his thumb in your mouth, you instantly sucked and licked it, making him smile. </p><p>"Good girl," he placed his thumb on your clit and rubbed it ferociously, you bit your lip to keep quiet. You were so close you started to clench around his cock, "oh fuuck Salem that's my good girl cum on this dick." He moaned thrusting even harder, making the truck rock with his thrust. He kissed you keeping you quiet as you came on his cock. </p><p>"Fl-Flip," you moaned against his lips, he came the moment that very moment. He cupped your face, making you look at him as he milked himself into you.</p><p>"You're fucking perfect," he breathed out, "and your mine." He said it as if he couldn't believe it. You smiled at him with half open eyes. He gave you a quick peck and tucked himself away. You could feel his cum leaking out of you and on to the hood of his truck. </p><p>He shoved two fingers into you, making you moan. He pulled out his fingers that were drenched in a mix of your cum. You opened your mouth, he grinned and placed them in your mouth. You started to suck his fingers, the taste was sweet and salty.</p><p>"Fuck it was like you were made for me." Flip said watching you, lap up your juices. His fingers left your mouth making a pop noise. He picked you up by the waist and set you on the ground,</p><p>"Maybe i was," you said with a hint of cockiness, he smiled and opened the door for you and slapped your ass as you stepped in, you couldn't stop smiling. </p><p>Flip turned on the radio as he pulled out of the field. He kept his hands on the wheel, you couldn't help but stare at his big hands. All you thought about was where they were just a few moments ago. </p><p>"Come here," he muttered gesturing you to come closer, so you did. You smiled as you cuddled up next to him, he put his arm around you pulling you closer. He quickly kissed the top of your head. <br/>During the drive you both talked about keep this on the low. It wasn't against the rules that we could date, hell there wasn't even other female detectives. But chief would move one of us into a different division, like homicide. After your awful encounter with one of the detectives you'd rather eat glass. Flip is known for not playing nice with others, so that was out of the question. You didn't care if you had to be secretive about it, if other detectives heard you were with Flip, you wouldn't hear the end of it. They would just talk more shit than they do now. You were on cloud nine after tonight, hell after the last couple days with Flip. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Bridges and Trapp gathered homicide and narcotics together in the bullpen. He explained the plan for Saturday night as well as everyone's role. He handed everyone a file on Stolas Michaels as well as his goons that work for him. You and the guys were a bit nervous having the homicide detectives join in this investigation, well more like Flip and Ron were. Their nerves just rolled on to you. </p><p>"Alright any questions on this case gentlemen?" Bridges asked looking at everyone. </p><p>"I have a question actually," Merlot said looking and grinning at you, "when are we gonna get Salem? the narcotics unit had her for almost three weeks already-" he said</p><p>"Merlot!" Both Bridges and Trapp yelled, you rolled your eyes at him. Flip clenched his fists, he crossed his arms so no one would notice.</p><p>"Well Chief he's not wrong, it ain't fair they got a Fed with them." Another detective spoke.</p><p>"Not just any Fed they got a BAU agent. We need help with our case load." Detective smith said grinning at you.</p><p>"Maybe get your head out of your asses and you'd be able to get your job done." You snarled crossing your arms. Ron tried really hard not to laugh.</p><p>"What do you just say?" Smith asked stepping closer to you. </p><p>"You heard what I said I'm not gonna repeat myself." You said not even looking at their direction. </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Bridges said "Salem is a Detective, she isn't here to pick up any of your slack. But Salem does have knowledge so with that being said after this case she will oversee and help with any cases." Bridges explained eyeing you and smith.</p><p>"That's all we ask for chief," Merlot said shaking Smith's hand as he spoke.</p><p>"Watch it Merlot." Bridges warned, "dismissed." Bridges and Trapp walked out the bull pen. </p><p>"Guess we'll be working closer together," Merlot said with a disgusting grin on his face.</p><p>"Whatever," you groaned every other detective eyed you as they walked out. </p><p>"Come on, lets finish up our paperwork." Ron said Flip walked out quickly, he was clearly not happy about what just happened. You and Ron exchanged looks and walked back to your desks. </p><p>It was a comfortable silence while we wrapped up out paperwork. Every now and then a detective from homicide would come and irritate the fuck out of you. Asking dumb ass questions. You'd say the same thing each time 'not til after the case' about five times. </p><p>Flip turned to face you, "you need to be careful around them, you hear me?" He said in a grave tone. "Especially Merlot and Smith." He said quietly </p><p>"I know and I will." You said practically whispering, his expression was different. "Is there something you know?" You asked you thought back to your encounter with Nancy, you haven't seen her since then. That didn't sit well with you, the whole thing felt off.</p><p>"No, I just worry about you. I don't trust them." He said you gave him a silent ok and nodded. Ron walked towards the both of you</p><p>"Um guys, we are missing a couple files, have you seen them?" Ron asked looking at the two. </p><p>"They might be down in the basement, I'll go check." You said standing up, "it'll help get me away from any annoying detectives." They both nodded and you headed to the basement.</p><p>Walking to the basement would've been better if the officers that saw you, didn't whisper or talk about you as if you couldn't hear them. You'd figure they would have better things to talk about by now. It's not even that interesting. </p><p>'It was two fucking days ago, let it go.' You thought, thank goodness you reached the basement door. As soon as you walked in you saw the files by the couch. You made your way down the steps still looking at the files. Suddenly you tripped on the last step, making full contact with the concrete floor. </p><p>"Fucking shit." You cursed you turned over to your butt, looking at the damage. Scrapped knee, ripped tights, palms scratched and bruised. Suddenly a tall figure looked over you. You finally looked up. </p><p>"You're gonna learn some respect if you want to play with the big boys sweetheart." Smith snarled he stepped back and titled his head, trying to get a better look under your skirt.</p><p>You quickly adjusted your legs to cover yourself. You winced at the pain. He laughed at you.</p><p>"Some big shot FBI agent you are," he scoffed "see you on the field." And like that he left. </p><p>Let the hazing begin. You couldn't believe what just happened. Why the hell did you freeze like that? You didn't even give a witty remark. You stood up and walked to the files. You couldn't believe he really fucking tripped you going down the stairs. Before you left the basement, you took off your ruined tights, wiped the blood off and discarded them. </p><p>You made sure you walked as if nothing happened. You couldn't tell Ron or Flip what happened. Especially Flip, he'd loose his shit and get moved to the other unit. You can't have Flip fight your battles. This was something you had to deal with yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No hero shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warnings: guns, violence and drugs...A/N: for this chapter I was inspired by Maddie from euphoria, well just her outfit..nothing else since Ive never seen the show but the first two episodes and whatever scene pop up in my fyp on TikTok 😅 I also wanna thank each of you for reading this story&lt;3 I love when y'all comment and let me know how y'all feel about it, too. -Ren*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally the officers that ogle you as you made your way through the station to the basement, are better at adverting their eyes. You knew why they couldn't keep their stares under control. Tonight we had to go back to the Roller Disco, meaning you had to dress like it. You wore your hair in a high ponytail with small curls, you matched your makeup to your outfit. As for your outfit...let's just say a bra and panties wasn't needed. </p><p>Hearing a group of male chatter, made you stop at your tracks. After the incident with Smith, the last thing you wanted was to be alone with a group of them. Suddenly you heard Flip and Ron's voice, your confidence came back so your opened the door and walked in. The chatter stopped when you came into their sight. You looked up to at least eight detectives staring at you, with their mouths agape.</p><p>"What?" You asked they cleared their throats and looked away, expect for your detective. "Did you guys get started yet?" You asked making your way to the other side of the room and sat on the edge of the file cabinet. </p><p>"uh no Salem we were waiting for chief and Trapp." Ron said trying really hard to not look at you. You nodded and rested your palms on the cabinet as you leaned on it. </p><p>"Here," Flip said handing you his brown Sherpa canvas trucker jacket, you took it and put it on. It was huge on you, you could smell him on the jacket. His smell was one of your favorite things about him. He smelled like a bonfire with a hint of leather.</p><p>"Thanks." You said he smiled, you didn't know if he was looking at his jacket draped over your figure or the outfit. Either way it made you press your thighs together to apply some pressure. His eyes snapped up to you, he noticed and smirked.</p><p>"Alright, good y'all are ready for tonight," Bridges said as he walked in with Trapp behind him. "Trapp is gonna hand out wires to you guys. It is important that you blend in, if any of them catch a whiff of any police presence. We're fucked. Each of you will focus on each of his 'bodyguards', word is they'll be seeing tonight's operation. Salem, of course, you will be keeping Stolas preoccupied. We need him away from his balcony, we can't afford to give him a vantage point..." Bridges explained </p><p>"It'll give us away." You finished for him, Trapp gave everyone a mic but you. " sir, I didn't get a mic." You said your brows furrowed with confusion. </p><p>Trapp and Bridges exchange looks as well as let out breaths, I could see Flip's shoulders tense up. The other detectives were confused. </p><p>"Salem we decided that you're not gonna wear a wire..." Trapp said looking at you. </p><p>"You can't send her in like that Trapp, Stolas is dangerous." Ron said loudly.</p><p>"Stolas isn't out main concern, our intel tells that this. I wouldn't have decided it, if I really thought she was in danger." Bridges explained </p><p>"Intel has been wrong before, sir." Flip added "Stolas might turn on her." </p><p>"Well wasn't she a big shot FBI agent, she'll be fine." Detective Barnes scoffed </p><p>"Salem, are you uncomfortable going in on your own?" Bridges asked you, everyone turned their heads to you. </p><p>"I never said I couldn't." You said confidently. <br/>"You're shitting me?" Flip asked "Salem you can't be serious." Ron added</p><p>"Bridges is right, we need eyes on the mules. Even if he did turn on me, finding a wire would have me killed." You said </p><p>"Excellent. Wire up and head out. Trapp and Callahan will be standing by." Bridges said </p><p>"The rookie?" A couple detectives scoffed and groaned. You haven't met the rookie and you weren't really worried since he would be with Trapp.</p><p>"I didn't fucking stutter." Bridges said as he walked out of the basement. Trapp just eyed everyone and followed Bridges out. </p><p>Flip glared at you as he walked to the lockers, Ron forced a smile while following Flip. </p><p>You followed them knowing you were going to get lectured by Flip. You started to brace yourself. He was sitting on the bench with his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands. </p><p>"Phillip..They're Bridges orders I can't disobey him." You said you started to help Ron with his wire, Ron looked up to the ceiling for whatever reason. Flip groaned.</p><p>"What happened to 'don't pull that hero shit' huh?" He huffed standing up "you don't have a weapon on you, what if he tried something..." he almost snarled </p><p>"I might not have a gun on me but don't you remember the last time I didn't have a gun?" You asked knowing that he remembered the confrontation with Edgar.</p><p>"She's right Flip, she has more training than any of us." Ron said putting his shirt down.</p><p>"Including how to endure torture, now sit." You ordered Flip, they both eyed you like you were crazy, "what? That was a joke." You smiled putting on Flips wire. </p><p>"Oh shit I almost believed you." Ron said "yea same here." Flip added</p><p>"Yea you learn that on the field." You smiled trying to contain your laughter, they eyed you again, "again another joke." You laughed. You finished with Flips wire. </p><p>"I'm a keep my eye out, just be careful alright. No hero shit." Flip said holding your chin with his thumb and index finger. </p><p>"No hero shit." You promised he kissed your forehead quickly. "Alright I'll see you both there, be careful." You looked at both of them.  </p><p>"Of course." They both said nodding, you took off Flips jacket handing it to him. You smiled at them before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>Bridges ordered you to take a cab, he was worried if Stolas or any of his employers saw your personal car, he'd have you followed or find out your identity. Which was a good idea nice last time, you felt as if you were being watched walking back to your car. </p><p>The roller disco was busy tonight, the lone was longer than the last time. Walking towards the entrance you already saw some of the detectives scattered in the line. Including your detective, he kept his eyes on yours, you winked and smiled passing him. You wanted nothing but to be by his side. Instead you had to be arm candy to a criminal.</p><p>"Abigail Williams?" The bouncer asked as you got closer.</p><p>"Yea that's me," you gave him a flirty smile, he nodded and let you pass. You walked inside, the lights were brighter than last time. They were electric neon colors. Everything looked new, it was incredibly distracting. Well makes sense if they're moving drugs. You walked over to the bar the same bartender from the last time was there. He smiled when he saw you. </p><p>"Good to see you back here, sunshine, you look..incredible." He eyed your body never meeting your eyes. </p><p>"Thank you, can i get a gin and tonic." You asked him, he nodded and made your drink, he met your eyes as he handed you the drink. He then looked past you, you already knew who was behind you. "Are you gonna say hi or just stand there?" You turned to face him, sipping your drink, he chuckled. </p><p>"Hello love, how'd you know it was me?" Stolas asked grabbing your free hand and placing a kiss on top of it. You forced a smile as he looked up at you.</p><p>"You're bartender looked like he saw a ghost, and no one stands so close to me." You smiled playing with his jacket collar as you took another sip of your drink. He laughed at your observation. </p><p>"I should hope no one stands close to you or they're gonna have a problem." He grinned looking at your cup "now lets get you a proper drink," he held his arm out. You knew where he would take you.</p><p>You put your drink down and grabbed both of his hands, "dance with me," you blurted out, he hesitated "please, I didn't get to dance with you last time." You said playing with a button on his shirt.</p><p>'I hate this part of the job,' you mentally cursed </p><p>"Alright, you win." Stolas said you smiled and dragged him to the center, right under the disco ball, there was too many people on the dance floor. It was impossible to see past the sea of people. <br/>In a quick motion, Stolas gripped your waist, stroking the exposed flesh. You tried your best not to panic, you wanted to shove him off of you, but you couldn't. "You look mouth watering." He said in your ear. You smiled and thanked him. You forced yourself to move naturally. You kept thinking about Flip, you wished you could see him in the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>"Love come, lets take a seat. We've been dancing for over three hours." Stolas held on to your hands, already leading you off of the dance floor. You didn't even realized time passed that fast, it only felt like, maybe 30 minutes.</p><p>"Can we get fresh air? It's pretty hot." You asked trying to improvise but also wanting the summer night breeze to touch your skin. He thought about it for a moment.</p><p>"Yes of course, Come on." Stolas pulled you through the crowd, the moment you broke through the crowd. You saw Flip and Ron. It was almost time, they spoke to another detective. You wanted to get there attention but you couldn't with out exposing yourself.</p><p>Stolas wrapped his arm around you and led you through a hallway of mirrors. It looked like what you see in a funhouse. Stolas stopped and spoke to a man in all black. You couldn't hear there conversation. It didn't sound good, Stolas looked irritated. You weren't sure if that was good or bad fo your investigation. He proceeded to lead you to a dark red door. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" You asked as he opened the door, he turned to face you and grinned.</p><p>"Oh just some business decisions, I had to make. Take a seat I'll make you a drink." He said walking inside, you hesitated but walked in anyway.</p><p>'Don't drink anything he gives you.' You kept repeating to yourself. </p><p>He sat in front of you, handing you the drink. You thanked him silently and pretended to sip the drink. He then caressed your left cheek. The bruises were barely noticeable and the scar was somewhat noticeable. You did your best not to wince at the gesture.</p><p>"I could tell you're on edge, frighted," you shook your head, he shushed you. "I won't hurt you." He towered over you. "It's because of last week, I know you saw the girl." He said </p><p>"She didn't look okay," you said you didn't know where this going, but you needed to get out of there. "Your men hurt her didn't they? Is that what you do hurt people?-" </p><p>"No, No! I didn't do anything to her!" He yelled he ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the office pace then walked to his desk. Messing with something, you saw a cloth and a glass vile. Your eyes widened at his movement, you knew what you had to do.</p><p>'Why the fuck does this happen to me?' You thought trying to come up with a plan.</p><p>"What are you doing?" You asked standing up, his eyes shot up once he realized you were watching him. Then the club music stopped and all you could hear was yelling. His expression was a mix of panic and anger. That's when you heard 'CSPD!' </p><p>In that very moment he lunged at you, you ran to the door but he grabbed you before you could. He had you in a tight embrace with his chest to your back. </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you! Stop Squirming!" He said loudly, he still had that cloth in his hands. "I'm trying to help you!" He tried getting the cloth to my mouth.</p><p>"No, get the fuck off of me!" You screamed as you pushed him to the wall. It slightly loosened his grip on you, you elbowed his face. He barely winced at your attack, but you were able to get away. <br/>You froze the moment you heard him a gun out of his jacket. </p><p>"I really don't want to do this, love." He approached you til his gun touched your head. "You forced my hand." His voice was surprisingly gentle.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want? The police are raiding the place and you have gun pointed at my head?" You said he chuckled darkly.</p><p>"There too many people for them to be looking for me. Now you are coming with me, while an associate is getting my car. You will be unharmed'' he inhaled,"unless you test me."</p><p> </p><p>"No."you relaxed your stance, "you think you're the first man to point a gun at me?" You scoffed "i promise you, you wont be the last." You turned and faced him. He looked furious, he didn't like the attitude you were giving him.</p><p>"Don't test me!" He pulled the gun back to hit you. Instead you caught his wrist, unloaded his gun and kicked him into his desk. He acted quickly and lunged at you, he was hesitant with every move. As if he was trying to be careful. You can tell every strike wasn't his all. With all the fighting you didn't realize, someone trying to kick the door down. </p><p>Stolas took this as his window of opportunity, grabbing you from behind and putting the cloth of chloroform over your mouth. You held your breath and with all your strength threw him to the ground over your shoulder. </p><p>"CSPD! Don't fucking move!" The door practically flew off the hinges, officers entered first surrounding Stolas. </p><p>"Detective Kalani, are you alright?" One of the officers asked as an officer handcuffed Stolas. </p><p>"Ha! Detective Kalani? I should of fucking known." Stolas scoffed "you have a bounty on your head!" He yelled as they took him out of the room. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." You rolled your eyes, "I'm fine officer, where is everyone else?" You asked your head started to throb, fucking chloroform.</p><p>"Right this way, chief Bridges and Trapp had the other detectives talk to witness's. While you finished with Stolas, he knew you could handle it on your own. Even though the others didn't think so." He looked back at you "uh are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good?" He asked once more as we walked through the empty club to the fresh outride air.</p><p>"Yea I'm fine thank you," you said cop cars everywhere, paramedics as well as swat? <br/>All the detectives that were undercover were huddled up, you walked towards them. Flip and Ron looked upset about something and Trapp made eye contact with you. </p><p>"She's right there, see she's fine.'' Trapp practically yelled stopping whatever they were bickering about. </p><p>"Sorry took so long gentlemen, he had a gun" you said stopping in front of Bridges "what'd i miss?" You asked like you weren't almost chloroformed by a possessive drug lord. </p><p>"Salem, you don't medical or anything?" You shook your head, "alright then. Well one of his men slipped up during the delivery over in castle rock, the precinct is handling it over there, they gave us the number of people apart of his operation. All of his employees are being talked to right now. Smith and Merlot, talk to that lot,'' Bridges ordered  they kept staring at you, "Now!" Bridges ordered they quickly walked away, bridges and Trapp exhaled and shook their heads.</p><p>"Salem, your nose is bleeding." Flip said his voice laced with concern, everyone looked at you. It took you a minute to register what was happening. Everything moved slower.</p><p>"Oh um," you said touching your nose and looking at the blood, "it's the chloroform, I'm fine." You said trying to keep focus.</p><p>"Chloroform?!" They all said "he chloroformed you?" Trapp asked still shocked</p><p>"Barely, he only had it over..." you trailed off, you remembered something."he has a hideout, he kept saying about an associate getting the car." You tried thinking. </p><p>The guys kept talking but you were looking at the employees, you were looking for someone. The chloroform was overwhelming you. Thats when you saw that bartender, he was talking to smith. Something wasn't right, he kept fidgeting with his waistband. Smith was too oblivious to notice, Smith was too focused checking out the female employees. </p><p>That's when the bartender pulled out a piece, you quickly grabbed Ron's gun and shot George before he pulled the trigger on Smith. Everyone looked at you shocked especially Smith. </p><p>"You're welcome." You snarled handing Ron his gun back. </p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, Salem." Trapp said looking at the the body. "That was a kill shot.''  </p><p>"He had a gun," you faced Ron,"you should really have your gun more secure. Anyone could just take it.'' You said to him, you started to feel woozy. </p><p>"We should get her checked out by a medic.'' Flip said from behind you. It wasn't til then you realized that you were leaning on him for support. He said something else but you couldn't make out anything but you would feel his chest move. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you were sitting in the back of an ambulance, a medic was cleaning your bloody nose. </p><p>"How did i get here?" You muttered, you saw Flip and Ron speaking to each other behind the medic, then you made eye contact the medic. You felt anxious and panicked.</p><p>"Honey, i need you to relax, ok. You're ok,'' she comforted Flip and Ron rushed over to you.</p><p>"I-It's not chloroform... we need to test the cloth in his office.'' You said </p><p>"Salem, you're not making sense." Ron said "you need to relax." Flip said </p><p>"That's the problem, don't you see." You said your chest felt tight,</p><p>"She's right, chloroform is supposed to knock the victim unconscious not make them panic." The medic agreed with you, Ron went to find bridges to tell him.</p><p>You couldn't think straight, each thought that crossed your mind was scrambled. You felt frozen in time but also disoriented. All you wanted was sleep but you felt panicked. The medic suddenly closed the doors and the vehicle started moving. She spoke and you did too? You weren't sure everything started to blur, you know you were talking but you didn't know what you were saying. You just wanted tonight to end and this feeling to go away.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>The medic told you multiple times to lay back but you didn't want to. You wanted your bed, you didn't want to stay at a hospital. Flip and Ron came into the room.</p><p>"Can i leave yet?" You asked you noticed an officer outside your door. "What's going on?" </p><p>"Salem, Chief wants a security detail with you at all times." Ron said quietly</p><p>"You're shitting me right?" You said lazily.</p><p>"He made a couple threats against you." Flip said sitting by you.</p><p>"Him and over a hundred psychos I've put away." You said scoffing, you crossed your arms. "What did he even drug me with?" You asked </p><p>They both exhaled, they looked worried.</p><p>"The cloth was chloroform but when we raided the place the same bar that you met with Stolas had different drugs. We came to the conclusion that the bartender drugged you. Since you don't have a lot in your system, you should be ok in a couple hours." Ron explained</p><p>"This isn't fucking happening. I was fucking roofied" I said looking at both of them. </p><p>"Salem, you need to rest and at least until the drug is out of your system." Flip said his hand was on your neck as his thumb stroked your cheek. He was so warm.</p><p>" I don't want the security detail." You said they both groaned "have him watch Freya, it would be foolish to attack me after this shit show. He or who ever the fuck would go for anyone close to me." You explained </p><p>They both considered what you said, Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll go tell him." Ron said leaving the room.</p><p>You looked at Flips knuckles, they were bloody. You took his other in your hands and examined them.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" You asked looking up at him. You couldn't if it was the drugs wearing off or just the fact he was hurt snapped you out of it. He looked like hell. "Who did you fight?" </p><p>"One of his idiot goons, I'm ok." Flip winced when you touched his busted lip. " I was worried about you. In a quick second you were gone." He said quietly. </p><p>"It's over now." You smiled looking into his hazel eyes, you kissed his nose. "What happened to 'no hero shit'?" You teased trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>"Oh trust me Ron reminded me the whole time." Flip chuckled, he kissed your lips gently. </p><p>"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." You tried not sounding desperate but your voice cracked at the end. </p><p>"I won't leave your side," he smiled softly, he handed you his jacket, you couldn't help but smile. "Here, your shivering." He was looking at your hip, he looked angry. </p><p>"What? What is it?" You asked your eyes were getting watery, you looked to where he gaze was.</p><p>"Was that him?" Flip asked his eyes not moving from the bruise forming, you couldn't pinpoint when you got it. You couldn't remember.</p><p>"Um i-i don't know," you sniffled you started to panic, "I-I don't fell so good." You cried. You suddenly felt petrified and overwhelmed.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, just relax," Flip held you against his chest, stroking your hair. "Baby, you got to listen to me ok?" You nodded, "you're experiencing a bad trip. I need you to relax." Flip explained </p><p>"A-A bad trip?" You stuttered then you broke down, he held you tightly, he comforted you. "I-I don't like this." You sobbed. You felt confused, it was as if everything you've experienced in your life hit you all at once. You couldn't trust your vision, you didn't know if what was happening was real. </p><p>"Shh, I know, I know. I won't leave your side til it's out." Flip said that's when it hit you. </p><p>Nicholas, you're promise was broken. </p><p>"Um, Philip?" He hummed "I-I need to call someone, I think." You asked but you weren't completely sure if you should. </p><p>"I know." Was all he said. Everything was blurry, your brain was fuzzy. It hurt to think, or at least it felt like it did. </p><p>Just a bad fucking trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bad trips and hospital rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warnings: description of violence, bad trips and vulnerability. <br/>A/N: I wanted to base this from Flips POV, just to take a look into his mind, during all this. As well as new characters in this chapter.  I had to rewrite this chapter like twice. Hope you enjoy -Ren&lt;3*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flip's POV* </p><p>-six hours before the raid-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, I overheard Bridges talking to Trapp, they're gonna have Salem go in with no wire." Detective Stan said walking into the basement.</p><p>"He's really gonna let her walk in there alone? No I don't believe it." Another said </p><p>"Well she could handle it, did you not see that psycho? She threw a knife at him...hey Zimmerman didn't she save your ass?" Barnes asked from across the room.</p><p>"Yea she did, she's also a hell of a marksman." Flip smiled remembering how competitive you got and how easy you made it look. He's never seen anyone handle a gun the way you do. </p><p>"That I don't believe" Barnes scoffed "a woman a good marksman? Ha when pigs fucking fly." He laughed no one joined him, they just stared. "Come on you aren't serious?" He said </p><p>"I heard she scored a 100, she's the only female to get on the wall of glory at the FBI, there's like only hundred something." The rookie said entering the room, everyone looked at him like he was a nuisance. </p><p>"Rookie, shut up you've only been here a couple days, you don't know what we're talking about" Barnes said to the young officer.</p><p>"Salem Kalani?" He said Flips head shot up. "I'm pretty familiar." </p><p>"What the fuck do you know? Huh rookie?" Flip snarled, he didn't like anyone, especially a rookie, to take interest of his girl. Ron smacked Flips arm, Flip obviously ignored it.</p><p>"Will Callahan." He said " where would you like me to start?" Will said with a cocky tone.</p><p>The detectives scoffed at him, not believing the nerve this kid had. Usually rookies just shut up and listen. "Watch it rookie." Flip warned, leaning forward.</p><p>"I'm just saying I'm very familiar with her, her work that is." Will said in a taunting voice, as if he was trying to get a rise from Flip and the other detectives. Will didn't wait for a response, instead he walked out the door. </p><p>"What the fuck is up with the rookie?" David asked looking at everyone.</p><p>"I don't know but Flip you better watch out, he's after your girl." Barnes teased everyone howled in laughter. </p><p>"Mind your business," Flip said Ron laughed, "shut up Ron." Flip lit a cigarette.</p><p>"Come on Zimmerman we saw you getting friendly with her at O'Malley's. You've been smitten over her since day one." Detective Pete teasing, everyone laughed at Flip. </p><p>"Y'all don't know anything." Flip said putting the cigarette in his mouth, trying to ignore their stares, "don't y'all got anything better to do," Flip grumbled </p><p>"Ease up on my partner, he's dating his dream girl and he doesn't even know it." Ron teased making everyone laugh and tease Flip about it, Ron included. Flip let it go on for a minute or so, not on purpose but because he was thinking about what Ron had said.</p><p>'She is an absolute Dream,' he thought, snapping out of it when one of their comments crossed a line, Flip jabbed his cigarette on the ask tray next to him. </p><p>"You guys are worse than school girls." Flip muttered, leaning back into the couch. All the guys stopped and changed topics knowing not to annoy Flip any further.</p><p>The door opened, Flip already knew who it was with out even looking, everyone's head turned to Salem walking down the stairs, in a jaw dropping outfit. </p><p>'Fucking Christ, I swear she knows what she's doing.' Flip thought as his eyes trailed over her body.</p><p>Her hourglass figure was outlined perfectly, her soft smooth skin, her perky round tits, her piercings imprinting her top. The way her hips swayed with each step, and with each step her ass would wiggle. </p><p>It reminded him of how it wiggled each time he'd thrust into her, how her tight pussy would take him so well. How her angelic moans nearly drove him insane. Taking in every detail, that's when he realized. You didn't have anything under. </p><p>'My naughty girl,' he thought as he handed her his jacket. He didn't want anyone to see her exposed. His eyes raked over her one more time, this time he admired how good his jacket looked on her. This time he saw her clench as there eyes met. If it wasn't for the investigation, he would've dragged you somewhere private and fucked her, til she begged him to cum. </p><p>Flip did his best to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on what Bridges was saying. He nearly snapped when she agreed to go in with no wire. Leaving her vulnerable to Stolas Micheals. It's not that he thought she couldn't handle him or anyone for that matter. He didn't trust Stolas, considering how easy it was for her to get in. Flip even brought it up to Bridges, of course he ignored him. Saying that men are desperate and vulnerable when it comes to women.</p><p>Of course she was the only one that was able to calm him down and reassure him, that everything was gonna be okay. That was all he needed, her reassurance. He admitted it hurt when he saw her leave, he didn't exactly know why. </p><p>"Come on man, we gotta go if we're gonna keep an eye out for Salem. Word is, it's gonna be packed." Ron said grabbing his jacket. </p><p>"Alright lets get going." Flip said not hesitating, he grabbed his jacket on the way out. Detectives were going at different times, so it wouldn't be so suspicious. On the way out, Flip saw Smith, Merlot and Landers huddled in the hall talking, they all turned to Flip. </p><p>"Princess looked real good didn't she?" Merlot said laughing, Ron grabbed and pulled Flip before he even got a chance to lunge at him.</p><p>"Flip we gotta go, come on. We don't have time for it." Ron said as they walked out of the station. </p><p>"Fuck those guys." Flip grunted while getting into the truck and starting the engine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Flip hated that it was so easy for Salem to get in to the club. It meant Stolas was expecting her. Luckily Ron did most of the talking to a group of college students, they let them cut with them. Or they would've had to wait outside for god knows how long. </p><p>The main objective was to watch Stolas's 'bodyguards'  tonight. They would be handling tonight's distribution, well they always handled the transaction. Stolas was the puppet master, he'd get involved if he felt like, his goons couldn't handle it. Which was majority of the time. According to Salem he was a paranoid narcissist, that craved control. </p><p>Salem had the worst part in all this. She had to play along and distract him, as if she was a bright and shiny new toy for him to play with. The thought made Flips blood boil. </p><p>Flip made sure that they kept a reasonable distance from you, with out alerting Stolas. Ron and Flip settled at a table between the dance floor and bar. Flip noticed a bartender stare at you like you were a piece of meat. Yes everyone was looking at her but the way he watched you wasn't in admiration, there was a darkness to it. The way he interacted with her, Flip could tell she was uncomfortable with the horrendous nickname he called out to you. </p><p>"The bartender is George," Ron said suddenly, "I recognize the voice. I looked him up in the system, nothing came up." Ron said trying to look casual. </p><p>Flip nodded, he kept his head moving but his gaze never leaving her. Flip clenched his fist the moment Stolas came to view, he stood too close to her. </p><p>Flip watched as she stroked his ego while her lips ghosted the drink in her hand. He noticed how she'd let the liquid sit in her mouth then sip again, spitting the drink out discreetly. The bartender looked terrified watching Salem and Stolas leave, it was odd behavior. </p><p>"Ron I'm a get is a drink I'll be back," Flip said Ron smiled and nodded, acting like a normal club goer.</p><p>Flip approached the bar, the bartender moved as if he was nervous about something. That was until one of the 'bodyguards' approached the bartender. Flip sat on the bar stool to listen in. He recognized the man from the file, we had on him. </p><p>'Vic', his alias, we had no record of his real name. He was Stolas's right hand man.</p><p>"He saw what you did, he ain't happy bout it." Vic snarled, he clenched his fists at his sides.</p><p>"I-I didn't do anything-" George begged </p><p>"Enough..." Vic's voice trailed off when a different bartender asked for Flips drink order. Flip gave the girl his order, but lucked out on hearing the encounter between the two men. Flip grabbed the drinks, noticing the two men were gone. He didn't see were they went. </p><p>"Anything good?" Ron asked grabbing the drink from his grip.</p><p>"I'm not sure what they were talking about , the girl started talking and I lost the conversation." Flip ran his fingers through his hair. "I lost eyes on them."</p><p>"I didn't notice where they went but she seems off tonight." Ron trailed off, glancing at her direction. Flip looked over to what he was referring to. </p><p>There she was, dancing with Stolas Micheals. She didn't look like her normal self. When she danced, she was carefree but graceful. Now she moved as if she wasn't in control, like she was tipsy. Stolas kept a close eye on her, he watched her like a vulture stalks carrion. </p><p>By the first hour of them being on the dance floor, they noticed his goons would stand by the hallway entrance. They would glance at Stolas waiting for him to follow them. All Stolas would do was, shoo them away and continue dancing with her. </p><p>That's when Flip and Ron made there way to the dance floor. They danced near you but not enough for Stolas to notice there proximity. They noticed how possessive Stolas was anytime a male was remotely close to you. While Flip and Ron tried to read the situation between Stolas and his men. The other detectives that were undercover were scattered.  </p><p>Detectives Jason, stood near the 'bodyguards' trying to pick up what exactly they were trying to communicate to their boss. The moment he did, he did a subtle signal to the guys, letting him know he picked up on something. Flip and Ron saw and slowly crept away from the dance floor. </p><p>"Holy shit Sam? Fred? What are y'all doing here?" Jason exclaimed, pretending to run into them as if they were old friends. </p><p>"Hey Rick!" Ron exclaimed "it's been to long." Flip said forcing some excitement.  They exchanged pleasantries and moved towards the two  other detectives that sat in a booth. </p><p>"Alright, you want the good news or bad news?" Jason asked the moment they sat down.</p><p>"Just be straight with it." Flip grumbled</p><p>"Trapp and Callahan arrested Mimi, for selling just outside the back door. She gave it to the bartender that Salem spoke to. She knows..." Jason explained</p><p>'No, shit no,' Flip thought realizing what he uncovered. </p><p>"They drugged her," Flip cut off Jason. They all looked at him confused. </p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben leaned into the table. </p><p>They both explained what had happened between the bartender and his right hand man. It started to make since once they connected the dots. </p><p>"We need eyes on her then." Jason pointed out. "Swat needs to come in now then. Ben already found where they're hiding it." </p><p>Flip looked back at the dance floor and she was gone.</p><p>'Fucking shit, no.' Flip panicked, you were vulnerable and alone, with a dangerous man.</p><p>"I don't see her," Flip snarled, clenching his fists.</p><p>"Keep it cool, you two split up and find her. We'll handle swat." Jason said nodding. Flip and Ron stood up and acted fast. </p><p>"I'll take west, you wanna take easy?" Flip asked </p><p>"Already on it," Ron said making his way to the other side of the club. </p><p>So many thoughts plagued Flips mind. First what the fuck was Mimi doing here and how did she know about Salem being here? He focused on that as he tried to find you. If he thought of anything else, he'd snap. </p><p>Making his way to the second empty hallway, he came across. He noticed how quiet it was, all he heard was talking a male and..he couldn't make out who was the second voice?</p><p>"Hey! This area is restricted, Get out before I make you." Flip recognized the voice, it was Vic.</p><p>Flip slowly turned around, trying to act like a confused club goer. Vic walked towards him.</p><p>"Whoa shit, I'm sorry I was looking for-" Flip was cut off. </p><p>"COLORADO SPRINGS POLICE DEPARTMENT!" Someone yelled out, the music went dead and the lights back on. </p><p>Vic cursed something under his breath and looked at Flip. He acted fast and punched Vic in the face. Of course Vic didn't go down with out a fight. </p><p>A sudden wave of rage hit Flip the moment he heard her angelic voice past the large red doors. She sounded  terrified. Flip didn't realized that he already immobilized Vic. </p><p>"Zimmerman enough!" A swat officer yelled, pulling him off of him and dragging him out of the half empty club. </p><p>"Salem is still back there! Let me go!" Flip snarled trying time get them of him.</p><p>"Calm down Callahan is already getting her. Chief needs to talk to you." the swat officer said as they made there way out the club. </p><p> </p><p>"Zimmerman front center now!" Bridges ordered Trapp was standing next to him, both looked pissed off. Ron stood by Trapp's side. </p><p>"Sir we need to-" Flip spoke suddenly.</p><p>"You wanna tell us, how your ex got involved? Not only got involved but also drugged another detective?" Bridges snarled </p><p>"You think I have something to do with that? I haven't spoken to that psycho since the last time she came in, which wasn't by choice." Flip snapped back.</p><p>"Chief, Flip wouldn't put a fellow detective in danger, we need to get to Salem she could be in trouble." Ron said choosing his words carefully. What he really wanted to say was, 'Flip wouldn't put Salem in danger.' </p><p>"Look! She's right there with Callahan." Trapp said </p><p>Bridges leaned forward, "Ron will handle her interrogation. Got it?" He asked Flip nodded.</p><p>Salem approached, she seemed disoriented. She didn't have any visible bruising or any cuts. She made a witty comment to defer the conversation like she normally does. When she does that she normally wants the attention away from her. </p><p>'So something was wrong,' Flip thought as he observed her. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Flip walked in to the hospital trying to get to you, he needed to make sure she was okay. Walking through the hospital he went over everything that happened. He needed to be with you, he just wanted to hold you. </p><p>Flip met with Ron in the waiting room.</p><p>"Hall is already at her door watching over her." Ron said as they made their way to you. "Do you really think he'd send someone to hurt her?" Ron asked </p><p>"With what he said and his reputation we can't put it past him." Flip said trying to keep calm. "We won't tell her anything until she's better." Flip added.</p><p> </p><p>Flip held you as you sobbed in his arms. He couldn't imagine what you were going through. He knew you felt guilty for breaking your promise to nick. It wasn't even your fault and you felt guilty. You didn't deserve this. The nurse gave  her some vomit inducing medicine to help her body pass it.</p><p>Freya rushed into the room with Ron. She had a black bag in her hand. </p><p>"Freya?" Salem's cracker voice said "did you count to a hundred?" She asked lazily. </p><p>"Yes I did, just like our deal." Freya said she looked at Flip and Ron. "What happened to her?"</p><p>"She was drugged, she'll be okay, she just needs to rest and drink fluid." Flip said Freya walked over to the bed side and read her chart. </p><p>"It'll take a while," Freya sighed rubbing her face as she walked to the bag.</p><p>"Frey?" Salem asked as she held tightly to Flips arm, Freya walked to her with a wipe and hummed, "I'm sorry," Flip could hear Salem frowning, Freya wiped her face, removing her make up, "about the butcher, you know.." Salem trailed off. </p><p>Freya looked visibly upset, "Shh, lets get you changed. Flip help me with her, please." </p><p>Flip helped Salem up, Freya took over and lead her to the bathroom in the room. Ron had to go back to the station for the interrogation. Bridges ordered Flip to stay away til they figure out why Mimi was in the investigation and how she convinced the bartender to drug her. A lot of the officers were shocked when Salem was able to get a direct hit. Well it would've been good if he wasn't dead but he almost shot a Detective. An ungrateful one too.</p><p>Smith was angry that Salem fired that shot, he couldn't even admit that she saved him. It annoyed everyone at the station including Bridges. He was the idiot that didn't check his witnesses and the same idiot that couldn't even pay attention to someone that was in front of him with a gun pointed at his head. </p><p>The shower stopped and he heard vomiting. The medicine must've kicked in. He went to let a nurse know that the medicine started to kick in, so they can put in the IV so she doesn't completely feel week. </p><p>Flip headed back to the room, he saw you slumped on a chair. You looked a bit better, more yourself. Your hair was in it's naturally wild curly state, which he loved. Your face was clean of makeup, you still looked perfect to him. You wore a tank top and some sweat shorts, definitely more comfortable than the outfit you had on earlier. </p><p>Flip walked passed the door way, taking his flannel off, you smiled up at him. He kissed your forehead.</p><p>"How are you feeling darling?" Flip asked placing his flannel over you. He smiled as he watched you, wrap yourself in it. </p><p>"I feel ok, woozy, and kinda gross." She grimaced Freya walked out of the bathroom with the bag in her hand, she sat on the other chair.</p><p>"The nurse is gonna put an IV in, just so you feel better." Flip said smiling at her. </p><p>The nurse came in moments later. She put in Salem's IV and gave her more medicine. As well as brought her food. Salem didn't eat, she just stayed on the chair, deep in thought. Freya looked worried.</p><p>"Salem, you need rest. Let's lay down." Flip said kneeling in front of her, her green eyes looked sad. He didn't like that. </p><p>"I-I can't," Salem said, "my mind won't let me." </p><p>"What do you mean Salem?" Freya asked walking towards her, glancing at Flip.</p><p>"I keep thinking of that night, I-I don't know why." Salem said exhaling, she looked overwhelmed. Then she started panicking. Tears streamed down her face. </p><p>"Hey, relax, you're okay," Flip cooed as he held her, he stroked her hair. "You're safe, shh, no ones gonna hurt you." Flip said calmly. </p><p>"Salem, what are you feeling? What's going on in that brain of yours?" Freya asked as she rubbed her back.</p><p>"I-I feel overwhelmed" she breathed out. "Like I feel scared but i don't know why. What the fuck did they give me? I don't like this.." She pouted </p><p>"Flip stay with her, I'm a call someone that could help." Freya said he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>While Freya was away, Flip sat on the bed with her. She had her back to his chest. He fed her a bit but it made her sick instantly. </p><p>"Thank you," she looked up at him, snuggling closer to his chest. </p><p>"For what, Sweetheart?" He kissed her forehead. </p><p>"Being here." She said closing her eyes. He sighed heavily, he felt guilty.</p><p>Shit, he was guilty. Mimi's bitch ass is the reason she was in this vulnerable state. Flip was angry, you didn't deserve this. He wasn't gonna let this slid. His pity party was ended by Salem's calm breathing he looked down and she was sleeping. It wasn't liked her normal peaceful sleep, she was tense. </p><p>Flip kissed her nose, then her forehead to calm her. <br/>"No one's gonna hurt you, I won't let them." Flip whispered into your ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. My girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*A/N: there is smut in this chapter and brief description of violence. Y'all comments crack me up 😂 -Ren&lt;3*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt groggy, like a really bad hangover. 'Shit, I haven't felt like this since college.' You thought as you sat up. Your head was pounding, the pressure that built up was unbearable. It felt like your head was going to implode. </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking shit." You winced, sitting up. You haven't even opened your eyes yet. You could feel the bright white light through your eye lids.</p><p>"I'd take it slow if I were you, the combination of drug they used isn't kind." A familiar male voice said from across the room.</p><p>You placed your hands over your eyes and rubbed them, you mentally prepared yourself.</p><p>"I'd wear sunglasses if I were you, Kalani." The voice spoke again, you can hear the cockiness in his voice.<br/>'It can't be,' you thought your eyes shot open and looked at the man sitting in a chair by the door.</p><p>"Nick?!" You smiled, Nick stood up and walked towards you, stopped you from standing up.</p><p>"It's good to see you Kalani, I've missed you." Nick sat next to you, you couldn't help but hug him, tightly. "Geez Salem, Colorado made you soft." He teased </p><p>"I've missed you kid wonder," you sniffled a single tear rolled down your cheek, "I'm so sorry, I-I.." you hiccuped </p><p>"Hey knock it off, that's like me apologizing for being kidnapped." He said smiling at you. </p><p>"Wait, why- how are you here?" You asked you looked around the room then looked down at yourself, you were wearing Flips flannel, "where's Flip?" You asked with your brows furrowed.</p><p>"Freya called me and told me what happened, as for your boyfriend, he went to change he'll be back." You looked at him confused, "don't give me that look, Gideon already told us" he laughed, you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Men are the biggest gossips, i swear." You almost groaned "wait, my dad doesn't know right?" You asked worried.</p><p>"No, i didn't say. I just told him, i needed to do something before hand and I'll meet them at the next case... Salem, they used a homemade Dilaudid or they at least tried to. The thing with this formula is that, it was made with uppers and downers." Nick explained </p><p>"That doesn't make sense... how was I even drugged?" You asked confused. </p><p>"The bartender" Flip said from the door, "what do you remember?" He walked closer, he looked concerned.</p><p>You thought about it for a moment, "um I got there, Stolas walked up to me and we danced then his office, he tried to use chloroform on me. I kinda remember being outside but it's a blur." Your head was pounding, "oh my god... I fired a gun." You looked up at Flip, I couldn't read his expression, he looked either worried or understanding, I wasn't sure.</p><p>"You did... the bartender pulled a gun at Smith and you were the only one who caught it. It was a kill shot Salem. Everyone was impressed." Flip explained </p><p>You groaned, it sort of come back to you, it was just quick flashes so it wasn't too clear. "Ugh I feel like satan shit me out." You rubbed your temples. Flip and Nick chuckled.</p><p>"Freya headed back home, she wanted to be there before Rossi called and got suspicious." Nick informed you, "I'll have to go to meet them Florida." You frowned, you didn't want him to leave yet, but you understood.</p><p>"Of course, he catches anything off, he'll send an army" you scoffed "or worse.."</p><p>"Your Neanderthal brothers." Nick teased, you smiled at his comment. He was about to stand up but you grabbed his arm, he looked down at you confused.</p><p>"Wait..I have a favor to ask." You told him, he adjusted his stance to face you, "can you do a cognitive interview?" You asked he looked surprised, Flip was confused. </p><p>"You hate them-" he started to say, with his hands on his hips.</p><p>"I know, I know I hate them but it might help..please." You explained </p><p>"What's a cognitive interview?" Flip asked from the seat near the door, he was leaning forward, his elbow were resting on his thighs. </p><p>Nick explained what a cognitive interview was, you steadied your breathing as he did. Personally, you hated going through cognitive interviews but leading a cognitive interview was a different story. You liked giving victims a sense of closure, security even some control. Flip stood over Nick's shoulder, observing. Nick sat in front of you, unlike you, he wasn't a fan of cognitives. He shields himself from any trauma that is involved in a case, he was always like that. He used statistics, science and logic. He rarely involved emotions.</p><p>"Relax, will you? I've coached you through this. I wouldn't have asked if i thought you couldn't." You said he smiled small and nodded </p><p>"Are you sure you need me here? I could wait outside." Flip asked </p><p>"No you need to be here for this, as of right now you know more about the case than I do. It'll help fill any holes we have." You reassured him. </p><p>As the cognitive interview proceeded, Flip took notes. Apart of you felt uneasy, that's expected when you go over traumatic events. You were able to piece some of it together, with the help of boy genius of course. Nick went over the effects you'd have from the drugs, he also let you know that if you needed anything he'd be a phone call away.</p><p>Nick was looking at your knee before he stood up, "you didn't get that last night." Nick observed, it wasn't really a question.</p><p>"Oh uh no I fell, at work." You said avoiding his stare, Flip stood up and walked towards you.</p><p>"You fell?" Nick scoffed, "I don't believe you," you glared at him, " your hesitating, why?" </p><p>"I was literally drugged last night, you really want to question me?" You sneered </p><p>"You just changed subjects," Flip said he towered over you, "what happened?"</p><p>"Do we really have to do this now? We have to go to the station." You said with your hands out, Nick nodded and stood up.</p><p>"I have to go anyway, but Salem don't forget," you looked up at him, "you'll always be the mythic bitch of the BAU, even if your not an agent. It was nice meeting you Flip and I'll see you." Nick said making his way to the door.. you knew there was a meaning behind him emphasizing it.</p><p>"Bye kid wonder," you smiled, haven't heard that nickname in a while. It was something they called you but never to your face, of course you were aware of it and no you weren't offended. You learned to embrace it actually.</p><p> Flip sat next you, "you're not gonna tell me what happened are you?" He said moving a strand of your hair and cupping your cheek. His tone was gentle.</p><p>"I'm handling it, if you get involved it'll just be worse." You sighed you kissed his palm, "thank you for being with me, all night." You said you kissed his lips gently, god how you missed his electric touch. You almost forgot how addicting he is. You could feel his smile against your lips as you moved yourself to straddle him deepening the kiss. You moved your hands through his soft hair, pulling him closer to you. "I've missed you," you said silently, pulling away slightly, just so you can make eye contact with him. Your foreheads were touching. </p><p>"I missed you too, darlin'. I know you can handle yourself but you're my girl, I can't just stand by and let you be treated like this." Flip said his hand rubbed your bottom whole his other one stroked your back. </p><p>"I'm your girl?" You asked smiling, Flip smiled with you.</p><p>"Out of what i just said that's what you got?" He scoffed, "of course you're my girl." He kissed your nose then a peck on your lips. </p><p>"If I tell you, you have to promise you can't get involved." You said while you fixed his goatee. He groaned and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>"I'm gonna kill him" Flip said as you fixed your hair in your bathroom, "why didn't say something sooner? Ugh and you practically saved his ungrateful ass!" He exclaimed </p><p>"Flip, calm down." You said he paced back and fourth,"you promised, you wouldn't overreact." You reminded him, he sat on your bed. "Please let it go, i don't need one of us moving to a different division because of this." You walked to him. </p><p>"What's gonna happen when you have to shadow them? Huh? Did you forget about that? Because I sure as hell didn't." Flip said trying to calm himself down. </p><p>"I'll be fine, Flip. He might've caught me off guard but that won't happen again. Don't you trust me." You cooed as your chin resisted on his shoulder, you sat on your knees next to him. He looked at you and smiled. He kissed your forehead. </p><p>"Why are you so good?" He asked cupping your cheek, his thumb stroked your bottom lip, "how'd I get so lucky?" He smiled you kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You felt his length harden, so your hand moved to unbuckle his belt and stroke his cock through his briefs. He let out a moan and grinned at you. </p><p>"We have some time before we have to go to the station," you cooed freeing his cock and stroking it, "you feel so good in my hand.." you practically moaned.</p><p>"Are you sure baby?" He asked his hand moved up your skirt, he played with your folds. "Naughty thing, already wet for me," he shoved two fingers in you.</p><p>"Fuck Flip," you moaned grinding on his hand, his thumb started rubbing your clit, you almost lost it. He pulled his hand away. "What? No, please." You pouted. </p><p>He licked your juices off of his fingers, even some on his palm. You bit your lip and squeezed your thighs together, the sight was enough to make you cum. </p><p>"Lay back and spread them," he demanded you didn't hesitate, you sat on the edge of your bed sitting up and you spread your legs for him. He stood in front of you. He was fisting his cock in one hand and the other cupped your cheek and Inserted his fingers in your mouth. You sucked and moaned as he shoved them in and out. </p><p>"Mmhm that's my girl," he moaned, "you're so perfect like this, obedient and ready for me." He praised his eyes were filled with lust as he watched you suck on his fingers. You couldn't help but watch him, "you like that don't you? You like watching me touch myself to you," you nodded desperately, he took his fingers out of your mouth, removed your panties and moved your skirt to your waist. Leaving you exposed to him. </p><p>"Please Flip, i want you so bad." You begged he kneeled in front of you, getting close to your pussy. You felt his breath on your thighs followed by his soft lips. He placed kisses all over your thigh. </p><p>"You taste like heaven, angel. I wanna taste you some more," he said looking up at you. You whimpered once his tongue met your slit. You moaned his name as his tongue went inside of you. His hands moved to your thighs, he growled as he pulled you closer to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"P-please don't stop," you moaned as his nose rubbed your clit, your hands instantly went to his head as his quickened the pace. Your hands ran through his hair and scratched his scalp. He moaned at the action, nibbling on your clit, "Fuuck Flip-" all you heard was slurping and his moans. Your head went back, your mouth was open in an empty cry, your hands gripped on to your sheets moving away from his head. Then it felt empty, you looked up to see Flip thrust into you. </p><p>"Fuck, baby, you feel so good on my cock" he grunted moving both your legs over his shoulder, leaning towards you. Making you practically scream at this new angle.</p><p>"I'm gonna- fuck, c-cum," you moaned he thrusted into you at a savage pace. His hand was around your neck, you moaned his name and other obscenities at him. He grunted as his strokes became sloppy, making you clench.</p><p>"Cum on this fucking cock," he growled, "f-fuck!" He grunted as he felt your cum all over him, He rode out your orgasm as he came to his. He milked himself into you, Slapping your ass as he came. Causing you to flinch at the overstimulation. </p><p>"Oh god," he groaned, he helped you sit up while he was still inside you, you winced. He pulled out of you causing you to gasp. You felt his cum dripping out of you, he shoved a finger inside of you, "shh, I'm just putting this back where it belongs," he grinned at you, he took his finger out and you opened your mouth. </p><p>"That's my good girl," he smiled putting his fingers in your mouth, you sucked them clean. "Let's get you cleaned up," Flip said throwing you over his shoulder, you giggled as he walked you to the bathroom. </p><p>"I just want to stay in bed with you," you pouted, he wrapped his arms around your waist, and smiled. He placed kisses all over your face. </p><p>"After, we will." Flip said with his smile leaving his face. You nodded and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>"Salem? Why aren't you resting?" Bridges asked as you walked in to the annex. Everyone stared at you as if you were the plague.</p><p>"Have you gotten anything out of him? Or Mimi?" You asked, if you were being honest with yourself, you were pissed off at the fact that she was the one behind the drugging.</p><p>"No we haven't, but it's not safe for you to be here right now-" Trapp said </p><p>"He wasn't threatening me," you stated, "have they seen each other? Stolas and Mimi?" You asked they looked confused. </p><p>"No they haven't, what are you thinking?" Bridges asked crossing his arms.</p><p>"We need a reaction out of them. They both believe they're above the law, we need to burst their bubble." You said looking at both of them. You could feel Flip tense up behind you.</p><p>"Fine, this better work." Bridges pointed at you, "you honestly shouldn't be here, you're not safe." He added</p><p>"Chief, you've seen my track record. Do you really believe that?" You asked </p><p>"No, I don't but you know I can't risk a life." Bridges said before walking away. Trapp gave you a sincere smile and followed him out. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Flip patted your shoulder, everyone still had their eyes on you.</p><p>"Really guys? Staring at me like a piece of meet again? I thought you learned from this?" You said with your hands out, walking to your desk. </p><p>"You shot a suspect in the head, you were fucking drugged." Detective Stan scoffed in shock. </p><p>"Fucking hell, get over it." You sat at your desk, they all looked at you surprised. Flip smiled as he took his seat. </p><p>"Salem you misunderstand, it was impressive. I mean we knew you were brains but a marksman? Shit you're perfect," detective Stan said blushing. </p><p>"Hey knock it off," Flip sneered, making everyone else laugh.</p><p>"You forget yourself, Sebastian." You tsked, Ron walked Mimi and Merlot walked Stolas. </p><p>"Get her the fuck away from me!" Stolas snarled as Merlot sat him down. "She's fucking delusional," he scoffed. He didn't even notice you sitting there.</p><p>"All of a fucking sudden? You wanna act all high and mighty now?" Mimi called out, they kept bickering back and fourth. Honestly you zoned out after five minutes of it. Everyone was watching, entertained at what was unfolding. Flip looked annoyed as did Ron. </p><p>"Oh my fucking god, enough. This is so fucking boring," you stood up, they looked at you shocked. "Here I thought we would get somewhere," you sounded bored.</p><p>"How the hell are you alive?" Mimi snarled at you, everyone glared at her. </p><p>"Why would I be dead?" You asked sarcastically, "I feel great actually,"</p><p>"Ron take her back to interrogation, we got what we needed from her." Trapp said Ron nodded and dragged her away. You sat on the edge of Flips desk, facing Stolas. </p><p>"Hi, I'm detective-" you started to say with a smile on your face. </p><p>"I know who you are," Stolas said loudly, "your brave, love. I figured you'd be hiding." He looked up at you, his expression hard as concrete. </p><p>"That's the thing, you're not gonna hurt me." You said relaxing your arms at your side. </p><p>"You say that because I'm in cuffs," he said he shrugged, you nodded.</p><p>"Merlot, if you will," you said Merlot looked at Bridges and Trapp. They nodded. Everyone tensed once Merlot unlocked his restraints. Stolas rubbed his wrist. </p><p>"Maybe we should go more private, love. I prefer one on one, I'm not much of an exhibitionist." He said smugly, eyeing you up and down.</p><p>"You warned me? Why?" You asked ignoring his comment. He leaned forward.</p><p>"It was a threat," he sneered you laughed. He was taken a back at your reaction.</p><p>"No it wasn't.  If it was a threat, you'd try to kill me. You said you have a bounty over your head, now i won't repeat myself." You said standing up walking towards him. </p><p>"I want to make a deal," he looked to Bridges and Trapp, they both scoffed, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know for exchange for Salem here." Stolas said </p><p>"You're fucking delusional," you scoffed crossing your arms. </p><p>"That would be promising love, but no. I'm a gentlemen above anything else. I'll tell you everything you want to know and you, have to tell me why the butcher didn't kill you when he had a chance. James isn't a man of mercy. Tell me that and I'll talk.." he trailed off, grinning at you. You looked at Bridges and Trapp.</p><p>"Take him to interrogation, Merlot." Bridges ordered. Merlot restrained him and took him away. He smiled at you the whole time. Bridges turned back to you. "It's your call."</p><p>"Sir, how will we know he tells us the truth?" Flip asked you sighed, god you hated this. </p><p>"He gives the information first then I'll deliver." You said looking at everyone. </p><p>"Don't make that choice yet, Salem. We'll deal with him tomorrow. Right now you and Flip head over to interrogate Mimi. Poor Ron has been stuck with her." Bridges said </p><p> </p><p>"Salem-" Flip started to say as we walked got to interrogation. </p><p>"Philip, I'm already thinking of another solution. Please I want to get over interrogating your ex girlfriend." You said in a stern voice. He nodded and opened the door. </p><p>"Finally, I've been dealing with this all day." Ron complained. "Salem how you feeling?"</p><p>"Better, has she said anything?" You asked Ron shook his head, "alright let's go, it'll throw her off with all three of us." You said Ron and Flip entered first, you were last.</p><p>"Does she really have to be here?" Mimi snarled when she saw you walk in. You leaned against the two way mirror. You smiled as you crossed your arms. </p><p>"Why'd you do it?" Flip asked in a monotoned voice. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You clearly have a desire for Stolas, why? I'm not sure..but it's pretty obvious so start talking." You said holding your laugh in. She glared at you.</p><p>"I can't believe they wanted you, Flip and Stolas. Fucking Stolas?! And your a fucking cop, he knew it" everyone's eyes shot up, "yet he still wanted you. Do you know how it feels like to be second best?" She said looking down at her hands.</p><p>"No," you shook your head, Ron nearly choked holding his laugh in. "We're done here, let's go." You said they followed you out. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, so Stolas knew who you were? How the hell is that possible?" Ron asked </p><p>"Well he knew about the butcher, maybe that might be it?" Flip added they both looked at you. You leaned on the desk with your arms crossed.</p><p>"It could be that or the black market...if it's the black market, we could contact Interpol. We just have to ask Bridges." You said Ron looked at your leg with furrowed brows. "What is it is Ron?" You asked looking down, you gasped when you saw it.</p><p> Three fucking hickeys in between your thighs. You smacked Flips arm, he tried not to laugh. </p><p>"Philip, I swear to god," you said through your clenched teeth as you smacked his arm, "I'll be back stay here," you stomped off. You felt embarrassed, if Ron noticed them, then sure as hell everyone did as well. Oh god now you had to talk to chief and Trapp now. You should've opted for pants. </p><p> </p><p>"So I'm guessing y'all are both happy? Together that is." Ron said to Flip, shortly after you left.</p><p>"Yea we are, but there's a someone that needs to know that." Flip said in a serious tone. </p><p>"Why? What happened?" Ron asked looking at him.</p><p>"Smith tripped her, when she picked up the files. She was going down the stairs Ron. " Flip started to get angry just thinking about it. </p><p>"What are you gonna do them? You know I'd help." Ron said </p><p>"I told her I wasn't gonna get involved but.." Flip explained </p><p>"That's your girl, of course you're gonna do something." Ron finished his sentence. </p><p>"Exactly, that's my girl." Flip said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Let the past die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridges agreed to your plan, you both contacted your Interpol contact. Stolas was wanted in different countries for selling weapons, drugs and people. Stolas and his family were the worst of the worst. We were just lucky to have caught him and now Interpol can take him away. </p><p>It's been a day since we contacted Interpol, normally they're quick but they had other matters to tend to. Today would be the day, they'd take the Stolas and his goons away. </p><p>Your day was already starting off great, waking up in Flip's bed. Nothing could ruin this for you. You sat up and stretched, Flip wasn't there but you did hear him in his kitchen. Your bare feet touched the cold wood floor, it was a bit chilly. Well all you had on was Flips t-shirt and your panties. You made your way down the hall, til you reached the kitchen. </p><p>His bare back faced you, his muscles flexed with each movement. His skin decorated with beauty marks and moles, you wanted to trace them. The closer you got, you noticed he was only wearing black briefs, they hugged his toned ass. You couldn't help but gawk at him. He didn't turn to face you, he must've not heard you coming. You walked up to him silently, you wrapped your arms around his waist and gave his back kisses. He chuckled facing you.</p><p>"Good morning, darlin, how'd you sleep?" Flip asked cupping your face. </p><p>"Perfect," you smiled up at him, he gave a peck on your lips. He placed his hands under your arms and lifted you up on the countertop. "Flip?!" You giggled he placed kisses on your neck, you automatically opened your legs for him. He gripped your hips and pulled you closer to his hardened length. </p><p>"We have some time to spare before we have to go..." Flip whispered in to your ear, causing you to shiver. You placed your hands on his sides, feeling him. </p><p>"We do," you breathed, running your hand to his cock, "mmhm already so hard for me?" </p><p>He groaned, "all for you, angel," he said with an airy wanton noise as you pulled it out and began stroking him. He let out out another grunt, he bit his lip to contain himself.</p><p>You could feel the warmth starting to pool between your legs. You both didn't break contact as his fingers moved your panties to the side. He played with your folds, all you heard was the his movements and panting. He started to pull down on your panties. You lifted your butt to help him. </p><p>"You're so gorgeous, angel." He groaned as he thrusted into you. You held on to his arms to steady yourself, moaning his name the deeper he went. "Look at me," he growled</p><p>"You feel so, fucking good." You cursed he lifted one leg on his shoulder, and played with your clit. "Oh fuck," you moaned, you bit your lip so you wouldn't scream. </p><p>He shot you a grin as he thrusted into you, the sight of him was enough to make you clench. "Cum on me." </p><p>"Shit," you seethed, you pulled him in for a kiss. You moaned into his mouth as you came all over him and his kitchen countertop. As he rode out your orgasm, his thrust became sloppy. His hand wrapped around your neck making you look up at him. Your lids were half closed as you watched him cum inside you.</p><p>"Fucking shit," he grunted, "Salem, fuck!" His eyes watched you intently as he pulled himself out, making you both moan at the sensation. You giggled trying to catch your breath, your legs were still spread open. He grinned, watching how undone you become from his touch. He helped you down from the counter and kissed your forehead. </p><p>"Go ahead, get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon." Flip said moving a piece of hair out of your face. </p><p>"Alright," you smiled, he kissed you and slapped your ass as you walked away. </p><p>You took a quick shower and got ready. You brought a change of clothes, along with some other things you needed. You put your brown plaid pants on along with your black long sleeve and your black boots. You kinda regretted your shoe choice since your legs felt like noodles. You walked back to the kitchen to see a fully clothed Flip. He must've got dressed while you were in the shower.</p><p>He looked up at you with his mouth open, "what? What is it?" You asked looking down at your clothes. He smiled and shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing baby, you look good." Flip said you sat next to him. "So do you know the agents that are coming?" He asked as you took a bite out of a sausage.</p><p>"Actually I don't, it could be anyone." You said sipping your coffee, he looked down. "What's wrong?" You asked reaching for his hand.</p><p>"Nothing, just glad this case is over." Flip smiled at you, it wasn't his charming smile. It was forced. He kissed your hand and continued to eat. You didn't push it, you didn't want to ruin your morning with your negative thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>You parked your car and there for a second. Normally You would walk in together but he just went ahead, he didn't even look back at you. You frowned sitting in your thunderbird. What changed? You tried not over thinking it, you shook it off and walked inside. You tried not to go over the events in your head. It'd just drive you insane.  You walked to your desk, Flip wasn't even sitting at his desk. Ok what gives? </p><p>"Hey Salem, how's it going?" Ron asked from his seat, you placed your coat on your chair.</p><p>"Good," you didn't sound convincing, " when are the agents arriving?" You asked </p><p>"Soon," he said he knew something was off, "hey are you-" Ron started to ask.</p><p>"Good, you both are here. I was just letting Flip know that the agents will arrive soon. Take them to interrogation as soon as possible." Bridges ordered we both nodded and glanced at each other.  Bridges was about to walk away, when Ron stopped him.</p><p>"Sir, aren't you going to stay and meet them?" Ron asked Bridges exhaled and turned to face him. </p><p>"I already met them. I'll be in my office, try not to need anything." Bridges said walking away.  'Well that was fucking weird,' you thought to yourself.</p><p>Flip walked to his desk, "Salem there's something I need to tell you-" he started to say.</p><p>"Salem, it's good to see you again," an older gentleman with an all black suit said walking through the threshold. You smiled as he approached you.</p><p>"Claude, it's good to see you as well." You stood up and hugged him, "who'd you bring with you?" You asked with a smile on your face, he looked worried.</p><p>"About that.." Claude trailed off, avoiding eye contact. Someone walked behind him.</p><p>"Salem, it's good to see you again. You look good." Mateo Jones said eyeing you. </p><p>"You're fucking shitting me?" You snarled, "what the hell is he doing here?" </p><p>Mateo let out a humorless laugh, "oh you didn't hear? I'm Interpol now. I left the FBI, actually it was around the same time you left..isn't that funny?" He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. You groaned and rolled your eyes. </p><p>"Jones, enough. If Salem hurts you I have no problem turning the other cheek." Claude warned, Mateo chuckled once more. </p><p>"Her? Hurt me? I'd like to see you try," Mateo towered over you, stepping closer. </p><p>Flip took a step forward but you stopped him before, "I see you got your nose fixed." You sneered, not backing down. </p><p>"That was mere luck and I don't hit women." He scoffed shaking his head, he couldn't believe how bold you were being.</p><p>"That hasn't stopped you before." You jabbed back. Everyone looked surprised, Claude was growing annoyed. He stepped in between us.</p><p>"Alright that's enough. Let's get to Stolas, shall we?" Claude said gesturing to the door. Flip led the way, the men exchanged pleasantries as we got closer to interrogation. Claude and Mateo stood in front of the three of you. Watching Stolas and muttering amongst themselves. </p><p>The three of you leaned on the table, just waiting for them to do something. You felt Flips hand on yours, he gave it a light squeeze. You looked up at him and smiled, the warmth of his hand made you instantly feel better. His smile almost made you forget, Mateo was there. Almost.</p><p>"Alright, we'll talk to him first see what he has to offer," Claude explained, Mateo's eyes fell for a spilt second on your intertwined hands. His expression was unreadable.</p><p>'Okay what in the actual fuck is his problem,' you thought.</p><p>"Anything you need from us?" Ron asked, Claude and Mateo exchanged glances.</p><p>"Nothing right now, just observe for now." Claude said walking into the room, Mateo's gaze lingered a second too long on Flip. He had that stupid smug look on his face. He followed Claude into interrogation. You let out a breath and relaxed a bit, you turned to Flip.</p><p>"I'm guessing thats what you wanted to tell me?" You asked he looked a bit guilty.</p><p>"Yea, Trapp called me and told me Bridges wanted me to meet them with him. I'm sorry.'' Flip said holding on to your hand. Ron cleared his throat, reminding the both of you that he was in the room.</p><p>"Ron meet Mateo Jones, my ex-boyfriend." You said in disgust. He looked at Mateo then back at you, he looked surprised. </p><p>"Oh shit, wait isn't he the one that threw you under the bus?" Ron asked you gave him the 'how did you know?' Look. "Freya.'' Ron said </p><p>"That's the one. I have no idea how this idiot got into Interpol. Do not leave me alone with him." You said watching them interrogate Stolas. </p><p>"We won't" Flip said comforting you. Suddenly Mateo turned and called you in. </p><p>"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come," you muttered as you made your way into the interrogation room.</p><p>Stolas smirked as you leaned against the glass, "Hello detective, you look lovely today. I see you opted out for the skirt today." Stolas said with no expression. </p><p>'Fucking hell, Flip.' You thought, for sure everyone saw them if this creep noticed. Did Flip do that on purpose? Claude cleared his throat stopping your inner babble. </p><p>You straightened up before speaking, "so why am i here?'' You said emotionless. </p><p>He leaned back, "why don't you have a seat, Salem? This one is boring me.'' He nodded towards Mateo. </p><p>"I didn't stutter, get out." Stolas leaned forward almost snarling.</p><p>"What's your issue with me?" Mateo asked leaning back in to his chair.</p><p>"Just move so she can sit down." Stolas said this banter was getting old quick, you smacked Mateo's arm and nodded towards the door. He stood up and walked out. "That's better, i could tell you had a good morning." Stolas said eyeing you.</p><p>"What makes you say that Stolas?" You asked crossing your arms.</p><p>"You usually smell like lavender and honeysuckle, now it's a smell of that and firewood. I'm guessing the big foot detective has something to do with that?" Stolas said sniffing near you. You rolled your eyes at him.</p><p>"Just tell us how you knew it was me. I'm done playing games." You said impatiently. </p><p>He sighed, "I felt bad I didn't exchange contact information so i had my men search for an Abby Williams the next day, nothing came up. Then i looked for an Abigail Williams, nothing. I started to think, 'hmm Abigail Williams sounds oddly familiar?' Then it hit me" he snapped looking at you, " The Salem witch trials. That led me to you, poppet." He said </p><p>"Hmm, I'm impressed. The other detectives didn't even catch that." You praised leaning back. </p><p>"They don't seem like the type to read." He chuckled,  eyeing you.</p><p>"You don't seem to mad about me being a detective or a former Fed, why?" You asked </p><p>"Oh poppet, Your old unit wasn't a threat to me. But you have a large bounty on your head?" He said</p><p>"Is that why you drugged me? You wanted that bounty to yourself?" You asked </p><p>"I wasn't the one that drugged you, it was a pesky bartender. That couldn't keep his nose in out of business that wasn't his...that's how Mimi found out. I have money, I don't need a petty bounty." Stolas said </p><p>"You used chloroform-" you were about to say.</p><p>"To help you! You have a very large target on your back. Why did James spare you?" He asked leaning forward.</p><p>"James Montgomery has no money. That bounty is invalid. Anyone that believes his bounty is an idiot. He has no foreign accounts, no land. The man has nothing." Claude stated </p><p>"Answer the question poppet," Stolas said looking deep into your eyes. Almost biting holes through you. </p><p>"I can't answer that because I don't know why he did." You admitted, you finally answered the most asked question. His eyes widened as he leaned away. "How were you gonna help me by drugging me?" You asked, he looked down.</p><p>"I was gonna take you with me, to keep you safe. Your like a little helpless deer, that needs protecting." He looked up at you. </p><p>"I can handle myself." You stood up and made your way out. </p><p>"So I've heard, I know of your reputation. Watch your back poppet, just because you're on that side of the law doesn't mean they are." Stolas nodded towards the glass. </p><p> </p><p>Three pairs of eyes stared at you, confused. Mateo was the first to speak, "poppet?" He asked </p><p>"Historical meaning is a figurine used in witch craft. It was a jab at the fake name. It's also a pet name." You explained </p><p>"Oh kind a like-" Mateo started to say. </p><p>"Don't you fucking dare." You snarled Mateo put his hands up as if he was surrendering. You knew he was about to call you bunny.</p><p>"It was smart...the name you used, I didn't notice it." Ron said changing the subject. </p><p>"Not in this case you were caught." Mateo scoffed</p><p>"Haven't you guys been on his tail for months, you should be thanking us for catching him." Flip snapped towering over Mateo. Only a couple inches taller than Mateo but it was still intimidating.</p><p>Mateo backed off and continued to look through the glass. Flip winked at you, making you blush.</p><p>Claude walked back out and looked at you and Ron. "I need you two to speak with Mimi, we need a full confession from her. She might have some other information as well." He explained </p><p>We both nodded and walked to the second interrogation room. You weren't sure what scared you more, the idea of you alone with Mateo or Flip alone with Mateo. </p><p> </p><p>They both stood there in silence as Claude spoke to Stolas. </p><p>"She knows who she belongs to, she'll be back." Mateo said breaking the silence. </p><p>"You're right she does," Flip scoffed keeping his head forward.</p><p>"We have history. So just piss off and let faith run its course." Mateo said grinning.</p><p>'Same shit Mimi would fucking say,' Flip thought.</p><p>"Lay a finger on her watch what happens." Flip said trying to control his anger. </p><p>"Threatening a Interpol agent, how low of you." Mateo said in a sarcastic tone. </p><p>"Hitting women how low of you." Flip snarled. Mateo taken a back by his comment. "Don't threaten me with your title and don't come near my girlfriend." </p><p>The door opened both of the men turned to see Ron with Mimi's file. </p><p>"That was fast," Flip said turning to Ron.</p><p>"She wants to confess to you and Salem." Ron said handing him the file. Flip took it in his hands and walked to the other room. Leaving Mateo and Ron alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure what she's thinking Flip," you said as he rushed in. </p><p>"What happened exactly?" Flip asked standing next to you. </p><p>"She asked for George and we told her he's dead. She started crying then thirty minutes later she asked for us." You explained looking at her. </p><p>Her light brown hair was a mess, her eyes were red and swollen from all the sobbing. Reality was probably hitting her. </p><p>"How should we approach?" Flip asked looking at you. </p><p>"Carefully, i think it's hitting her that she's not getting away with this." You said he nodded. Flip kissed your forehead and smiled. </p><p>"Are you okay ? With.." he trailed off, you shook your head. </p><p>"Let's just get this over with." You said turning to the door and walking through.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, finally. Flip you know better than to keep a girl waiting." She smiled small. </p><p>"No games. Why do you want us here?" Flip said sitting down. </p><p>"I wanted to turn you in, for that bounty. I'd get money and you out of the way." She said silently </p><p>"You played with fire, now look at you, burned. From your tone, you only called us in here to get a reaction." You said tilting your head. </p><p>She had a crazed look on her face, her eyes were widened. She ignored your comment and  went into detail about the bounty and how the drop off would've happened. One of the requirements was to torture and take pictures to send. </p><p>"You don't seem shaken? By this detective?" She looked to you. </p><p>"Eh, I've heard worse. That's amateur hour." You leaned back. That made her mad.</p><p>"Who would've done the torture?" Flip asked hiding his clenched fists. </p><p>"For the bounty, we both would have to participate. George and I. It makes you angry doesn't it?" She asked Flip. </p><p>"Of course because I actually care for her." He said standing up and walking out. She didn't expect that. Her eyes welled up with tears. You stood up and walked out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>They would transfer Stolas to a East coast federal prison and go from there. You were just happy Mateo would be long gone. You sat on your desk, finishing the report up.</p><p>"Hey Salem, this is from Bridges. Starting Wednesday you'll be working with different detectives." An officer said standing over you, he was holding paperwork.</p><p>"Oh um thanks officer..." you trailed off, since you didn't know his name, grabbing the paperwork.</p><p>"Oh Callahan" he extended his hand, " Will Callahan." He smiled, he seemed nervous. </p><p>"Nice to meet you," you said taking it, you turned back to your desk to try to finish the report. You heard Flip clear his throat, you looked up to Flip and Callahan standing over you. </p><p>Callahan looked Flip up and down and walked off. Flip smiled at you and took his seat.</p><p>"Philip, be nice to the rookies." You teased he chuckled lighting a cigarette. </p><p>"Just letting them know," he said grinning at you. </p><p>"I'm sure they know from the bite marks on my thighs," he laughed, you glared at him. </p><p>"I thought you knew," Flip defended, you stood up and pushing your seat into place. "Where you headed?" </p><p>"I forgot a book in my car, I'll be back." You said walking off. Landers and Merlot were staring at you as you walked out of the building. They always gave you a creepy smile, you never smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>You unlocked your car door and pushed back the seat. You noticed a locked case? You pulled it out and opened it. </p><p>"Really Freya?" You muttered looking at her Tiffany blue tattoo machine, the one she's been looking for everywhere. You closed it and put it in the front seat. You grabbed your book and closed the door. </p><p>"We've had some memories in this car and on it, if I remember correctly." Mateo said behind you, making you jump a bit. "Sorry," he muttered </p><p>"Fucking hell, don't do that!" You exclaimed, " what the fuck do you want?" He circled around the car, as if he was inspecting it. </p><p>"Lydia looks good, you always did take good care of her." He said looking back at you, "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while." </p><p>"I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to be near you." You bit back, he walked towards you.</p><p>"C'mon don't be stubborn. You don't miss me? Not even a little?" He asked stepping closer. </p><p>"No. In all honesty I haven't thought about you." You said taking a step back. </p><p>"You're lying" he played with a strand of your hair, "bunny what happened to your cheek-" his hand was about to touch your face but you grabbed it and pulled it back. Making him wince.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me. Don't ever call me that horrendous name ever again. Just let the past die, it doesn't matter anymore." You snarled pushing him away from you. </p><p>"He won't treat you like I did or fuck you like I did." He jabbed at you, rubbing his wrist. </p><p>"Yeah you're right," you scoffed. "He treats me better than you have and i actually finish." You smiled remembering your morning, His expression fell. </p><p>"You know I'll be back here for the trial. We'll see each other again and you'll change your mind." He said you rolled your eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed your arm and leaned towards your ear. "I'll make you regret, bunny." He emphasized the pet name. </p><p>You pulled your arm out of his hold, "you might be a Interpol agent but that doesn't mean you got skin in the game to make threats. Watch yourself." You warned he chuckled as you walked away. </p><p>"Oh and you do?" He called out, you turned to face him.</p><p>"Yes. Yes I do." You took a step forward, "come near me again that isn't case related, you'll have the NSA to answer to. You're still a US citizen. Don't forget yourself." You said walking away. </p><p>Flip rushed out of the station, he saw past you looking at Mateo then you. </p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked cupping your face. You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You pulled him in and kissed him. You didn't care who was watching, you missed the way his soft lips felt on yours. His arms pulled you in closer, deepening the kiss. You pulled away, your foreheads still touching.</p><p>"I am now." You smiled at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Trouble follows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay which one of you cocksuckers wants to tell me what the hell happened?" Bridges said leaning back into his chair, glaring at the men sitting in front of him.</p><p>"Chief, i have no idea. Zimmerman just snapped-" Merlot claimed pointing at Flip.</p><p>"Merlot shut the fuck up, you know exactly-" Flip said loudly as he faced him. </p><p>"Zimmerman you threw the first punch!" Smith growled almost jumping out of his seat. </p><p>"Both of you, enough. This is like watching toddlers fighting over a toy." Trapp said as he stood next to Bridges. </p><p>"I won't tolerate any fighting. You think I appreciate getting phone calls about two detectives having a bar fight, on my night off. It makes the department look bad, use your fucking brain. You think they're going to approve our budget plan if they hear detectives fighting over what exactly? Hmm?" Bridges demanded slamming paperwork on his desk. </p><p>"No sir." The three of them grumbled. </p><p>"Who's gonna tell me what this is about? We'll handle it." Bridges said a bit more calmly. </p><p>Flip glared at the two detectives next to him. "Alright here's what happened," Merlot broke the silence, "smith and I, were just having some locker room talk and Zimmerman got offended-" Merlot explained </p><p>"Bullshit." Flip grumbled. Bridges glared at him, Trapp rolled his eyes. "They were talking about a detective. Which is disrespectful, sir, i couldn't tolerate." Flip cut off Merlot. The two men scoffed at him. </p><p>"I believe Salem is capable of defending herself, she's proven that many times. Don't you think Flip?" Bridges asked raising his eyebrow. </p><p>"She wasn't there, sir." Flip added, Trapp and Bridges looked at each other. </p><p>"What are you her knight in shinning armor?" Smith sneered Merlot chuckling. Flip lunged at him, Trapp quickly pulled him away before anything escalated.</p><p>"Enough!" Bridges yelled, "You two," he pointed at Smith and Merlot, "both of you need to start respecting her or you'll deal with me. Smith you forget there are cameras everywhere, I know what you did-" Bridges glared at Smith.</p><p>'Oh shit, did he see..?' Flip slightly panicked internally.</p><p>"Sir, i don't know-" Smith started to say, Bridges held his hand up, shutting him up.</p><p>"Flip this is your first strike. Two more and I'll move Salem to homicide. Wipe the smirk off your face Merlot. I don't care what you two do in you and Salem on your free time but if you disobey orders, you'll have me to deal with. Got it?" Bridges asked they nodded.</p><p>"Since multiple people saw you throw the first punch, Flip. The next week, you will be patrolling in uniform instead of detective work," Trapp explained Smith chuckled</p><p>"I don't know why your laughing? You're going to be his partner." Bridges pointed at Smith, </p><p>"What?!" They both exclaimed, they nearly started arguing.</p><p>"The fight was between you two. You both wanna act like toddlers, I'll treat you like toddlers.  If I'm dragged back here at one in the morning again, I'll have you both demoted. Go home get cleaned up. I better see you two in uniform tomorrow, report to Landers. Dismissed." Bridges said waving them off. Merlot and Smith stood up and walked out. Flip remained seated. </p><p>"What? What do you want?" Bridges asked annoyed, Trapp scoffed at him. </p><p>"How did you know about Smith? I doubt Salem said anything about it." Flip said looking at both of them.</p><p>"An officer reported it to me, i pulled  the footage." Bridges exhaled Flip nodded and stood up, "and Zimmerman? I'll let it slid this time but don't have 'relations' here. Go home you look like shit." Bridges grumbled Trapp tried containing his laughter.</p><p>"Yes sir, won't happen again." Flip said feeling a bit embarrassed. </p><p>'Who was the officer that told him?' Flip wondered putting his jacket on while he placed a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it as he walked to his truck. He was curious to who it was, his first thought was Callahan but he wasn't here when that happened. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>When you mentioned to Freya about Mateo, well more like Ron called her and told her about it. You had to convince her not to come to the station to 'tear him a new one' as she always bragged about doing. Considering that If Freya tried to attack an Interpol agent, you couldn't help her get out of it. Not even your dad or Gideon. </p><p>It's been a week since Interpol took Stolas, you were just glad it was over. Today you had to shadow the detectives from homicide, sadly. You were dreading it, you wouldn't mind if it wasn't for two annoying detectives that don't know any better. If you were being honest, you were nervous about it. No matter how much you tried convincing Flip and your self. Walking through the station felt like the first day, it was odd. You'd think they get over it already.</p><p>"Hey Ron, where's Flip?" You asked walking in and seeing Flips desk empty. He normally was here by now. The guys around you had their heads down. </p><p>"Oh hey, he's uh actually..." Ron started to say but stopped, not knowing how to answer. </p><p>"Holy shit, Zimmerman, look at you." Stan laughed and stood up, "you look like a fucking rookie." He joked you and Ron turned to see Flip in uniform standing awkwardly in the doorway. </p><p>'Holy fucking shit,' you eyed him up and down. Stan and Barnes, walked to him and teased him. The button up was tight around his arms, hugging his abdomen. I didn't think it was possible for him to look bigger. You could nearly see his bulge, you gulped while gawking at him. </p><p>"Salem, you got some drool, right there." Ron teased pointing to the corner of his mouth, you smacked his arm, making him laugh.</p><p>"Shut up," you said through your teeth, not realizing all the guys were staring at you and grinning. "Don't look at me like that, Philip." You said the guys nudged him and walked away from you guys. Ron sat back down. </p><p>"If I knew you liked men in uniform, I would've put this on sooner," he teased wrapping his arms around your waist. You rolled your eyes at him. </p><p>"Oh shut up, Zimmerman. Why the get up?" You asked playing with his badge and name tag.<br/>"It's a punishment, for a week I have-" Flip started to explained </p><p>"Zimmerman we got to go, wrap it up." Smith grumbled at the door way, wearing uniform as well. Smith had a bruised cheek and his nose was bruised as well. </p><p>"I'll explain later, ok?" Flip said kissing your forehead that's when you noticed Flips knuckles were bruised and cut up. Watching him walk away was even more distracting.</p><p>'Snap out of it,' you told yourself. The damn uniform threw you off, you didn't even notice his knuckles when he came in. You looked at Ron, trying to look busy with meaningless paperwork. </p><p>"Ron what happened between them? I know you know." You said standing over him. </p><p>He sighed and looked up at you, "Flip got into it with Smith last night at O'Malley's. Smith and Merlot, were talking about you. Flip got annoyed and it got messy fast. It took a couple of us to pull them apart. They were pushing it and they knew that." Ron explained </p><p>"Fucking hell," you groaned "he didn't get hurt right? Well other than his knuckles." </p><p>"No, they didn't get the chance. Just be careful with them." Ron warned you nodded and walked to the homicide division. This part of the station always gave you the creeps, you just assumed it was the men. </p><p>They eyed you as if you interrupted them. It reminded you of when you walked in to Mateo's office. Merlot had a huge grin on his face. </p><p>"Welcome to homicide, Sweetheart." Merlot said smiling the men laughed. You rolled your eyes and groaned. God this was gonna be a long day. </p><p>"I'm your equal, call me by my name." You said crossing your arms. "Now I trust you have the files from the cases." You sat down at the head of the conference table. They all glared at you. They scoffed as you got comfortable or tried to at least.</p><p>They started treating you like a person the more insight you gave them on a case. Expect for Merlot, who was sulking in his seat on the other side of the table. He'd occasionally give you a smart remark or tried to make it seem as if he knew more than you. Belittle you, in front of the other detectives. Only that it didn't work, they ignored him and actually focused on the task on hand. </p><p>"That makes more sense than to-" one of the detectives commented </p><p>"What I don't get, is how your alive?" Merlot asked he was leaning back into his chair with his feet up watching you. </p><p>"Excuse me?" You asked in disgust, "Merlot-" Pete tried to stop him.</p><p>"Aren't you boys curious? From what I heard the butcher did a number on you, I mean that is why you don't go by your actual name? Isn't it, Rossi?" He sneered at you.</p><p>The men around you tensed up, exchanging looks among themselves then between you and Merlot. </p><p>"If you were so curious you could just ask politely." You said sarcastically, "James Montgomery is a sadist. He likes inflicting pain and making sure it lasts. That night was a blur, i was stabbed fourteen times and tortured in my own apartment. That's all I'll speak on the matter. Now drop it." You warned the detectives looked uncomfortable. </p><p>"Is that why you don't go by Rossi? You think he'll find you?" One of them asked in a quite voice.</p><p>"I go by my grandma's maiden name to avoid this," you waving around your hand, "if it wasn't for that incompetent lawyer from the trial, no one would've put it together. If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead. Now can we carry on, I'm over it." You were annoyed that you had to even explain yourself.</p><p>They were speechless, as for Merlot his expression fell. His little plan didn't work. We continued going through case files. As the day went on your mind wandered to Flip. Hoping he'd keep his temper in control especially with Smith. You were a bit sad considering Flip wouldn't be here for lunch and you were stuck with these imbeciles. It wasn't til Ron came in and saved you.</p><p>"Hey how's it going? I figured you'd be on lunch right now." He asked walking in, the detectives eyes him. They weren't big fans of Ron. </p><p>"Good and thank god." You muttered the last part. He chuckled. Callahan rushed into the office. </p><p>"Salem, Ron and Merlot, Chief wants you to respond to a disturbance." Callahan handed Ron the information. "Zimmerman and Smith are on the scene." He finished </p><p>You and Ron exchanged looks, before heading out. "Never a boring day in Colorado Springs." Ron muttered holding the door for you.</p><p>"Let's just get there before Flip and Smith kill each other." You said Ron scoffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Flip and Smith were standing by an abandoned cabin. There was another cruiser there but you didn't see other officers. You and Ron walked over to the guys.</p><p>"What's going on?" You asked stopping behind them. Merlot lit his cigarette. </p><p>"We had a call come in about a child running on the property, the child doesn't let us near them. Nancy and Kim are trying to lure them out." Flip explained as he walked inside the house. </p><p>"Them?" Ron asked following close behind. Merlot tossed his cigarette angrily but didn't move from his spot. </p><p>"We can't tell if the child is a boy or a girl?" Smith clarified "I'll wait out here." He didn't even make it passed the door way. He joined Merlot. </p><p>"The kid kicked at him, when he tried to pull them out." Flip chuckled, Kim walked out of the hallway. </p><p>"There's no way, they're coming out." She looked over to you, "maybe you could try? Detective?" She asked you, you smiled small and nodded.</p><p>"Lead the way," you said Flip and Ron walked behind you. "What's their condition?" </p><p>The cabin was run down, definitely has been abandoned for years. The floors creaked with each step you took. You didn't even want to think about the mice running in the walls. There was some worn down furniture but you couldn't even tell the color it was. Nothing but dirt and dust on every surface. </p><p>"They look like they've been out here for a while," she stopped in the door way, "they don't speak." She said she looked a bit defeated. Like she wasn't used to cases with kids, you didn't blame her. They were the most heart breaking. </p><p>"Hey Nancy, i got it." You smiled at her, she smiled back and nodded, "I'd speak to the person that called it in. See if he saw anything else." You said they nodded and walked out.</p><p>Flip and Ron kept their eyes on you, as you squatted down in front of a closet door. There was a very small toddler hugging their legs and bidding their face, in the corner of the closet. Judging from there size, they could be anywhere from 5-7 years old. They were shivering and sniffling a bit. You took off your CSPD windbreaker and held it out. </p><p>"This might help with the cold," you said softly, smiling small at them. They lifted there head and their long red hair covered majority of there face. </p><p>"It's alright, we're here to help you." You cooed, their big brown eyes looked at you and slightly gasped, lifting their head up higher. They grabbed the windbreaker but when they did the movement they made, moved their hair out of their face. Blood splattered on the lower part of the their face. </p><p>"Call for medical attention." You said calmly, so you wouldn't alarm the child. You heard one of them walk out the room, the moment that happened you could tell the kid relaxed a bit. "My names Salem, what's yours?" You asked more quietly, holding out your hand like you were about to shake theirs. They stretched out their legs, they had a deep wound on their ankle. It was jagged, they must've crawled in a log maybe?</p><p>"Have you searched the perimeter?" You asked about to stand up still focusing on the wound.</p><p>"No don't go!" The child lunged forward wincing and almost falling backwards, you caught them in time. They started sobbing, "it'll get you, please don't leave me." They held on tightly to you, you turned back to Ron. </p><p>"I won't, you're okay, you're ok shh," you cooed as you held the child. The paramedics walked in and they panicked. "Hey its fine, they just need to clean your wounds.''</p><p>"Detective, it might be more comfortable outside by the van.'' One of them said you nodded. </p><p>"We're gonna go outside, is that okay?' You asked they nodded against your shoulder, you cradled them to your chest. So you wouldn't hurt their injuries. </p><p>You walked out of the cabin with the small child in your arms. The other officers checked the perimeter and spoke to neighboring houses. You sat down with the child in your arms. </p><p>"My names Olivia,'' she quietly said avoiding eye contact still, "i-i dont know where my mom is,'' she sobbed the medic came over, she looked a bit hesitant.</p><p>"Olivia, she's gonna check your injuries ok?" She nodded, "talk to me, it'll help distract you," you suggested. She leaned against your chest, still holding on to your arm. You placed the windbreaker over her like a blanket. "How old are you?" You asked </p><p>" um, I'm six,'' she winced as the medic cleaned her wounds. " it was Tuesday i think. It was cold and dark." You could hear her frown. "I-I'm sorry i-i don't know." She cried </p><p>"Shh, its okay you don't have to talk about that, you could talk about anything, just relax your safe." You cooed, " whats your last name Olivia?" You asked </p><p>"Wilkins. My mom calls me liv, thats what she screamed.'' She started wheezing. The medic quickly got in the van. You helped her on to the gurney, she was having an asthma attack. </p><p>"Detective i need to take her now," she said loudly, you nodded and gave her hand a light squeeze. You got out and let them take over. You watch the van drive off, you felt someone behind you.</p><p>"Are you okay Salem?" Callahan asked you nodded "Trapp wants to brief with you." You turned and followed, "hey i wanted to ask you, do you rem-" Callahan was about to ask.</p><p>"Salem, did the kid talk?" Trapp called out from the huddle of men and the two female officers.</p><p>"Her names Olivia Wilkins, she has a major leg injury. I'm assuming she's been out here since last weekend. The attack might've happened at night, she says it was cold and dark. She heard her mother scream for her, she had an asthma attack they had to take her to the hospital, for further treatment.'' You explained standing in between Flip and Callahan. </p><p>"All right this is what we're gonna do, search the woods. Merlot and Smith, Flip and Ron, Salem and Callahan. Take north, those are were campers normally stay. Nancy and Kim head to the hospital and watch over her. Ill contact any family as well as clear our neighboring campsites, in case this is a animal attack." Trapp said Pointing to the map on the hood of a police cruiser. </p><p>We all grabbed flashlights, the cadaver dogs arrived. You really hoped her family was alive, poor thing. Olivia, managed to survive a week alone in the woods, you had to find her family. </p><p>"Salem, here. Take it, it'll get cold soon." Flip held out his trucker jacket, you smiled as you took it. </p><p>"Thank you, you better be careful." You warned he nodded moving a strand of your hair out of your face.</p><p>"Same goes to you," Flip said smiling at you. </p><p>"Hey Salem, you ready?" Callahan called out a couple feet away. You nodded at him and then looked at Flip before heading out. He was glaring at him. You reached Callahan and headed north. </p><p>"Hey Salem," Flip called out, you faced him. He hesitated, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, "uh no hero shit." He said you smiled.</p><p>"No hero shit." You repeated back to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>You walked with Callahan, for some reason it felt awkward. It was an uncomfortable silence, that was when you remembered he wanted to ask you something earlier. </p><p>"Callahan, what were you saying earlier?" You asked while looking at the trees and ground.</p><p>"Um oh shit, i don't remember. It'll come to me,'' he was lying. His voice cracked as he spoke. </p><p>"You do realize i was a behavioral analysts, i could tell when someone's hiding something." You said </p><p>He chuckled nervously, "i know, its just that...whoa what is that?" He said walking towards a clearing, all you was something scattered. Clothes? Maybe. As you got closer it was a female body, dragged to the spot. </p><p>"Don't get close, call it in." You said he nodded and spoke into the walkie talkie. </p><p>You observed the area, not getting to close to the body.  The women was probably in her, thirties. Definitely a struggle, all jagged wounds. Red hair and those brown eyes... most likely Olivia's mother. </p><p>You jumped back the moment you saw her eyes move. She started coughing, Callahan nearly bolted once she tried to move. </p><p>"No, no don't move. Don't use your strength your ok." You tried to calm her down. She tried talking, "Olivia is safe, don't move help is on the way." You knew thats what she was trying to say. Callahan stood beside you, he was on the walkie. </p><p>The sun was setting, it was nearly night fall.<br/>Flip and Ron were closer to our section of the woods. A twig broke behind you and Callahan, the women started sobbing and choking. </p><p>You both turned around and saw a shadowed figure with holding something. You couldn't make it out.</p><p>"Salem look out!" Callahan yelled, suddenly you were shoved on to the ground. Callahan right on top of you, he blushed as he made eye contact with you. </p><p>Then your heard five shoots being fired, you looked over to the bush of trees but all you saw was dirt flying and someone was yelling?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Into the woods.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Freya is Gideon’s daughter and Salem is Rossi’s kid, just wanted to clarify that, in there was any confusion*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip watched as you walked off with Callahan. He wanted to say it, but something stopped him from saying it. Ron was speaking to Trapp near one of the cruisers, and he noticed Nancy and Kim watching you as well. He walked towards them, they eyed him as he did so.</p>
<p>“You need anything Flip?” Kim asked opening the cruiser door.</p>
<p>“Do you know who told Bridges about-“ Flip asked both ladies </p>
<p>“I did.” Nancy said “I overheard it happen, he shouldn’t have done that. Not to her.” She said in a stern voice. He nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Not that I don’t appreciate but why’d you do it? You barely know her.” Flip said both ladies sighed heavily.<br/>“Girls stick together, especially in this field.” Kim said leaning on the car.</p>
<p>“That and she reminds me of my younger sister, she’s tough and unafraid. We need more of that.” Nancy said forcing a smile on her face. They both got in and drove off. <br/>Ron walked up to Flip once they left, “what was that about?” Ron asked </p>
<p>“Nothing I got my answers, let’s head out.” Flip said they headed their direction, you could hear the cadaver dogs in the distance, as well see flashlights searching the grounds. </p>
<p>“What do you think of this? Strange case.” Ron said pointing his flashlight to the right. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, it could be a bear attack. On the other hand if that was the case the kid wouldn’t be alive.” Flip said looking off in the distance. </p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s a bear attack.” Ron said Flip looked over to him, “the girl said it’ll get you, she wasn’t specific on what it was. Salem even noticed that.” Ron explained </p>
<p>“She teach you that?” Flip smiled a bit, Ron nod a bit.<br/>“Her and Freya. Well Freya mostly, she gave me a bit of her old books. Which are technically Salem’s.” Ron said shrugging.</p>
<p>“So you and Freya?” Flip teased, Ron scoffed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No no no, we’re friends. She’s cute but that girl would chew me out, I’m good.” Ron slightly chuckled. “So have you told her yet?” Ron looked at Flip.</p>
<p>“Told her what?” Flip said Ron glared at him making Flip sigh, “I haven’t yet. I wanted to but i didn’t, not in front of everyone. Not in front of that damn rookie.” Flip grumbled.</p>
<p>“You’re seriously threatened by Callahan? he’s practically a kid. As for telling her, there is no such thing as perfect timing.” Ron said leading the way in to the woods. </p>
<p>“That’s what my mom would say,” Flip smiled, his mother was hit by a drunk driver, he was the second officer on the scene. He was barely a couple months in as an officer, he nearly quit. He had to keep telling himself that he had to do this for the both of them. No matter how hard it got. He can’t talk about it, without feeling a mix of emotions, he could barely even tell Salem. She doesn’t make him talk about it, which he’s grateful for. He thinks about how much his mom would be happy he found someone like her. Then he stops himself-</p>
<p>“Salem and Callahan found a female victim let’s go.” Ron said pulling Flip from his thoughts. They rushed over to their section of the woods, as they approached they heard yelling.</p>
<p>“Salem look out!” Callahan yelled out in a distance, then two shots were fired, Ron and Flip got closer. They took out their guns. Another three shots went off. They saw Ben and Jason shooting towards the trees. A women nearly torn apart next to Callahan who was groaning and wincing on the ground, he got shot in the arm. </p>
<p>‘Where’s my girl?’ Flip frantically thought, he looked around and didn’t see you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callahan was groaning in the crook of your neck, you could feel liquid running down your face. Were you hit? Was Callahan hit? Who the fuck fired those shots?</p>
<p>“Callahan where’s Salem?!” Flip called out, you could hear footsteps getting closer.</p>
<p>“I’m here, just help him get up,” you breathed out, “where did you get hit Callahan?” Flip rushed over and pulled him off, carelessly causing him to grunt even more. </p>
<p>“Fucking shit,” Callahan said through his teeth, “are you okay Salem?” </p>
<p>“Yea I’m good, thank you.” You said you looked over to Olivia’s mom, who was still breathing. You checked her pulse, not as strong but there. “Oh thank god.” </p>
<p>“She’s alive?” Ron asked not taking his eyes off of the trees. </p>
<p>“Yea she is, i don’t know how but she is.” You said “just keep your eyes on me, keep them open, that’s it.” You told her, she kept blinking. You could tell she was forcing her eyes to open. You checked for any major injuries, it was odd. It was as if someone was treating her. A couple more medics came and helped her on to the gurney, as well as treated Callahan on the spot. Trapp and Bridges walked over to meet us in the clearing. </p>
<p>“Who fired the first two shots?” Bridges asked looking at you and Callahan. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I couldn’t see. All I saw was a figure in the trees then I hit the floor.” You explained looking at Callahan, he tried to calm his breathing.</p>
<p>“There was a man in a ghillie suit... or a person?” Callahan breathed out, “I pushed Salem out of the way before he fired his shots.” Callahan looked at you intently. Flip glared at him.</p>
<p>“It’s true sir, we arrived the moment Callahan and Salem hit the ground. He or she had a rifle.” Ben explained Bridges looked annoyed. </p>
<p>“Trapp send men out-“ Bridges commanded, you stood up quickly.</p>
<p>“With all due respect sir, is that really wise? It’s dark out, he’s in a ghillie suit and we don’t know how many bullets they have.” You explained he consider it for a moment.</p>
<p>“She’s right sir, they twice. They were confident that they were gonna hit us.” Callahan said </p>
<p>“Merlot and Smith found a boy, he’s unresponsive. The father is on the way to hospital. He was on the road for work. “ Landers said as he walked towards us. </p>
<p>“Landers have units to surround and set up road blocks. Who ever the fuck it is won’t get away. the rangers will patrol throughout the night, I’ll let them know to be on high alert. Salem, the young girl is asking for you specifically, head over with Kim.” Bridges ordered you nodded, “as for the rest of you head over to the station, Callahan you want to head over to the hospital ?” Bridges asked everyone looked over to him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine sir, only a flesh wound.” Callahan stood up, the medic helped him up. </p>
<p>“I’d advise he still go, Chief.” The medic suggested, the chief nodded. Callahan, followed the medic. Apart of you felt guilty considering if he didn’t shield you, you’d be in his shoes. The forensics team started to show up and take in evidence, Bridges walked off with Landers.</p>
<p> Flip walked to you and gave you a tight embrace. You instantly wrapped your arms around him. “I was worried when I didn’t see you.” He murmured in your hair.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m okay.” You said softly, “come on, let’s get out of these woods.” You smiled up at him. He held your hand the whole way back, you rubbed your forehead. Oh shit, you still had blood on your face. Callahan’s blood.</p>
<p>“We’ll get something to wipe it off,” Flip reassured you, you nodded. Once you got to the cabin you handed Flip his jacket, he looked at you with a distraught look.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to freak out Olivia if I look a bit distressed.” You said he sighed in relief. The three of you walked to the medics, Callahan was still there. He smiled once he saw you walking towards him. </p>
<p>“Here you go,” he handed you a cloth to wipe your face, you took it. “Are you okay?” He asked once more. </p>
<p>“She’s good Callahan,” Flip said in a grave tone, “you took quite a hit,” Flip softened his tone. You glared back at him, he was being callous.</p>
<p>“I’m good Zimmerman, it’s nothing really. I’d do it with no hesitation.” Callahan looked at only you. You feel Flip tense up as his jaw clenched. You and Ron exchanged looks of worry.</p>
<p>“Well thank you, um I’m a head out with Kim, I’ll see you boys later.” You said nervously. You couldn’t take the testosterone. You turned around but Flip grabbed your wrist and pulled you in for a kiss. He held you tightly in his arms, he deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue in your mouth. He held you there for a minute before letting you. Your face was hot and red. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you, babe.” He said with a smirk, all you did was nod and walk off. You were speechless. It should upset you that he did that not only in front of Callahan and Ron, but everyone that was at the crime scene. They looked at you as you walked to Kim and her cruiser. </p>
<p>“Ready Salem?” She asked as you approached, you smiled at her and nodded. </p>
<p>“Yea Kim, sorry about the wait.” You apologized getting in and putting your seatbelt on. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, boys will be boys.” She drove out of the scene. She asked you questions about what you did before, as well as if you preferred being an agent or detective. You were honest with her, you weren’t sure. You weren’t sure if you liked being a detective because of Flip or because you truly enjoy it. She also caught you up on Olivia, she was recovering but she woke up frightened. You both just hoped her mother lived to see her kids again. </p>
<p>“Kim?” She hummed, “why didn’t you go for the detective position? Or Nancy or any of the other ladies?” You asked looking at her facial expressions. Her face scrunched you, she was either upset or uncomfortable. You couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“um we don’t have what it takes,” she said hesitating, “we’re not fit for it.” </p>
<p>“Who told you that? Why wouldn’t you be?” You asked getting upset. She exhaled before speaking, she continued to look out in the road.</p>
<p>“Landers, he’s tough on us. Since he’s master patrolman.” Her voice was uneasy. “Don’t be alone with him ever, please.” She said in a soft voice. </p>
<p>“Wait why? What did he do?” You asked you saw he shed a tear then, she exhaled once more.</p>
<p>“He’s horrible, what he did to us-“ suddenly headlights came into view and a large truck was coming at full speed not stopping. </p>
<p>“Kim!” You screamed she gave a blood curdling scream as the truck made impact on her side. Causing the cruiser to spin out off of the road. You felt your body being thrashed around with the seatbelt giving you whiplash. Your head made impact with the window barely cracking it as the cruiser stopped. Everything was spinning. </p>
<p>“Kim? Are you alright?” You breathed out, every breath you took hurt you. You might’ve cracked a rib. She whimpered a bit and tried to move a bit.</p>
<p> “Just focus on staying awake Kim, don’t move.” You said you tried to take off your seatbelt but couldn’t, your hands were trembling. Then dispatched spoke, the radio still worked. You tried reaching for it, whimpering as you leaned forward and felt the seatbelt dig in to your already raw skin. </p>
<p>You clutched it and winced while the seatbelt penetrated your neck, “dispatch this is cruiser 2089, there’s been a 10-50...” you trailed off suddenly feeling dizzy. </p>
<p>“What is your 10-20?” Dispatch spoke, Kim sobbed and winced as she tired to move. </p>
<p>“Broadmoor bluffs drive, we need a 10-78.” You breathed heavily, “officer down.” You forced out, someone spoke over dispatch but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. </p>
<p>You heard a car door opening then slamming, the gravel moved with each step the person took. “Kim, it’s gonna be okay, just keep your eyes open.” You practically begged, you focused on the hooded figure as you tried to free your self from the seatbelt.</p>
<p>“Please help us!” You yelled out, you started to panic when the stranger didn’t say anything, it started to pour, all you heard was Kim’s slow breathing and the rain. You could barely see the man out there. Apart of you wasn’t even sure, if there was even a man to begin with. Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you. </p>
<p>He stopped by Kim’s window and stood there for a moment. He didn’t do anything he just stood there watching... you wanted to scream but you couldn’t. For whatever reason you felt petrified, you couldn’t see his face, just his figure. </p>
<p>You heard sirens in the distance, they were getting closer. You finally managed to free yourself from the seatbelt. Once you did the figure walked ever so slowly towards your side stopping right at your door. You froze, the moment he opened the door, the rain came down harder. </p>
<p>“w-what do you want? Were you the one that hit us?” You asked loudly your voice trembling a bit. The figure didn’t even budge, you didn’t know what to do. It had no weapon, so you can’t shoot, technically wasn’t threading just creepy.</p>
<p>He lunged at you and grabbed you by your hair, yanking to wet cold floor. “Salem?! D-Don’t touch her.” Kim said trying to yell out. He continued to drag you away from the car, ignoring her cry. You tried to get his gloved hand off of you but you couldn’t. With each movement a sharp pain traveled through your body. </p>
<p>Suddenly he slams you to the ground, the rain made it harder to see him. He towered over you, a wooden handle appeared from his arm. He had it hidden behind his arm. It was an old axe. </p>
<p>“If you’re going to kill me at least have the balls to face me, you coward.” You said through your teeth. You didn’t know if you were stupid or just possibly suffering from a concussion. </p>
<p>Silent, not one word came out of his mouth. He kneeled down, you kicked him away which didn’t work. You tried crawling away so you could get on your feet. He used the handle of the axe against your neck pulling you towards him. You grunted at the pressure he applied, you saw the ambulance and cruisers driving towards you. </p>
<p>“There are no saints,” he snarled in your ear, his voice wasn’t familiar. As the vehicles got closer stopping at a safe distance, he let me go and ran off. Getting away in his large truck. You kept your eyes to ground, frozen. You heard multiple foot steps, the rain made it harder to hear how many there were. </p>
<p>“Salem? Are you alright? Who was that?” Ron helped you up, putting your arm around his shoulders so you’d lean on him. </p>
<p>“He hit our car,” you breathed out, other medics rushed over to Kim, “h-he didn’t say anything, Ron I-I..” you trailed off, a medic helped you on to the van. “We need to help her. He went north, he had an axe..” you said watching as they tried getting to Kim. “W-Where’s Flip?” You asked in a soft voice. </p>
<p>“He’s still at the scene with other officers. They’re having him do grunt work. It’s a test to see if he’d disobey orders for you. He’d be here if he could.” Ron said you nodded. </p>
<p>You told him everything that happened and did your best with describing the truck. They let dispatch know alerting other officers to keep an eye out for the suspect. They were able to get Kim out, she was in and out of consciousness. You rode in a different ambulance so they could focus on her. Ron said he’d meet you at the hospital, someone had to speak to Olivia’s father and Olivia. The medics checked you out but you weren’t focused on them. You kept replaying the accident in your head. What went wrong? Could it be the same man in the woods? </p>
<p>‘There are no saints..’ is what he said. It sounded familiar but you couldn’t pinpoint it. </p>
<p>The doors opening startled you a bit, they rolled you into a empty room. You felt awful, you were soaking wet, your chest hurt , it was getting hard to breathe. You most likely have a broken rib and have a concussion. God you probably look how you feel. Like shit, where is Freya when you need her. The same male nurse that stitched you up came in, he frowned when he saw you. </p>
<p>“How you feeling Detective?” He said walking towards you, pulling a flashlight out. “Disoriented?” He asked you nodded. </p>
<p>“Yea you could say that, I think a broke a rib my chest hurts.” You said unsure. </p>
<p>“You actually have a cracked rib and a concussion, bruises here and there from what the paramedics saw. I’m guessing this isn’t your first time..” he said watching you.</p>
<p>“Yea hospital rooms aren’t foreign to me. It’s apart of the job.” You forced a smile. He checked your head for any open woulds since you had some blood on you. Even though the paramedics did that for you. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’ve been a cop a long time?” He asked cleaning a cut. </p>
<p>“For a month and a half.” You said he stopped and looked at you, “I was a federal agent before this for nearly 10 years.” You said he did a silent ‘oh’ and looked a bit intimidated. </p>
<p>“Well I’ll give you pain medication so it won’t hurt.” He tells you.</p>
<p>“No narcotics, I won’t take medication.” You said he sighed heavily and looked at you. </p>
<p>“You will be in a lot of pain, it’ll help you.” He explained to you. </p>
<p>“I’m aware, I’ve had worse I can handle it with no pain medication.” You said with a stern voice.</p>
<p>“You’re incredibly stubborn, Detective.” He said jokingly, you smiled at him, “it’s cute. Haven’t met anyone that’s so um tough.” He said smiling as he wrote on a clipboard.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you said you unbuttoned your top, leaving your tank top on. Your button up was wet and it kept sticking to you making you uncomfortable. He kept his eyes on you. “Is there anything else that I need to know?” You asked him. </p>
<p>“uh no actually, nothing to bad. Just if you are expecting more pain or change your mind on the medication, stop by and find me.” He smiled the door opened Ron stepped in. </p>
<p>“I stopped by with Freya, she’d be here but she’s with stuck with a client.” Ron handed you spare clothes. You sighed in relief “um also, Olivia’s mom didn’t make it, but her brother did. He’s recovering right now.” Ron said with a long face.</p>
<p>“What? No no, that.. how’s Olivia? Where is she?” You asked frantically standing up. Ron stopped you before walked off.</p>
<p>“Get dressed I’ll walk you over, she’s been asking for you.” Ron said you nodded, he started to walk out taking the nurse with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You knocked on the door, a mans voice answered. You walked in slowly not knowing what to expect Ron was right behind you. </p>
<p>“Hello I’m Detective Sa-“ you said softly, Olivia’s eyes widened. You could tell she was crying. </p>
<p>“I was worried.” She said wiping her tears away, you walked towards her and smiled. </p>
<p>“You must be the detective that Olivia has told me about, i also heard you were the one that found...” he broke down. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we talk outside sir, I know this is difficult.” Ron said he nodded and followed Ron out. He brother laid in the bed next to her. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” You said you sat in front of her, she shook her head. </p>
<p>“She’s gone,” she sobbed, “does it get easier?” She looked up at you with tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“It will, she’ll always be with you Olivia, she loved you and your brother.” You said wiping a tear away, she nodded as she continued to sob. </p>
<p>“You were hurt,” she looked at you, “are you okay?” She asked most likely not wanting to focus on her mom at the moment.</p>
<p>“Yea I’m okay, nothing a bit of bed rest will help.” You said she hugged you, holding you tight. She murmured a small thank you. She continued to sob, she needed to let it out. All you did was hold her and stroke her hair. You didn’t push her to talk about what happened, that was for her to decide when she was ready.</p>
<p>After a few moments she sighed and spoke softly. She started from when they first arrived til what happened before she ran off. She was alone in the tent when she heard her mother screaming, her brother was outside. Most likely saw what had happened. He told her to run and hide, he went into stayed back. She hid in different places, inside a log, in a tree truck, a ditch. It wasn’t til she was seen by a large swamp thing, she ran and hid in the cabin. </p>
<p>The man in the ghillie suit, chased her and tried to lure her out. Which explains why she was so scared when Flip and Smith found her. </p>
<p>“Um Salem?” She said softly, “what’s your mom like?” She looked up at you. </p>
<p>“Well I don’t know, I’ve only had my dad.” You said not completely lying, but not really knowing how to answer that question without getting too deep. </p>
<p>“What happened to her?” She asked you could hear her sadness in her voice.</p>
<p>“She left when I was young so I’m not sure what happened.” You started to feel hurt. You haven’t spoken about her since she left. Not once have you even thought of her. </p>
<p>“That’s not what moms do.” She hugged you tighter. You smiled a bit, forcing it out.</p>
<p>“You’re right, that’s not what they do. The people around me were there for me, my brothers too. Just like your brother and dad will be there.” You smiled at her, she cheered up a bit.</p>
<p>“Will you visit me? I’m here for a week..” she trailed off, she got a bit shy asking. </p>
<p>“I will,” you said she leaned away from you and held up her pinky, “i pinky promise, I’ll be back. I don’t break my promises.” You said intertwining your pinky with hers. She smiled at you. You pulled out your card and handed it to her, “if you ever need me I’m only a call away, just let your dad know.” You told her. She gasped as she took the card in her hands. </p>
<p>“Really?” You nodded, “thank you,” she said looking at the card. It was something you did to make victims feel safe and secured.</p>
<p>“Anytime, I’m a let you rest okay? I’ll stop by during the week.” You told her, she gave you one last hug before you walked out. Her father thanked you and walked back inside with his kids. Ron waited til the door closed behind the dad, he waved you to follow him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” You asked walking by his side. </p>
<p>“They caught swap thing, Flip made the arrest. They’re at the station, are you up for it?” Ron asked pointing to your ribs, you scoffed at him.</p>
<p>“I’m in pain but I’ll manage. Catch me up to speed.” You said following him out. He told you about Kim’s condition, she has several broken bones. Nothing to serious but she’ll be on leave for a bit. Nancy decided to stay with her to make sure she was okay as well as let Chief know how she’s doing. Ron also told you that Olivia’s parents were separated since he was a truck driver, his alibi checked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Salem, are you alright?” Stan asked as you walked in with Ron. </p>
<p>“A cracked rib and a concussion, I’ll live. Have they gotten anything with him?” You asked </p>
<p>“No they haven’t, the ghillie suit is being ran by forensics right now. The medical examiner is doing the report right now, y’all wanna join?” Stan asked </p>
<p>“Lead the way,” you said on the way to the medical examiner’s. Stan was asking about the accident and the man that had an axe. They were still on the look out for the vehicle, he believes that it’s the same person. But that wouldn’t make sense considering how difficult it is to get into a ghillie suit and out. Stan stopped in front of the door with his hand up. </p>
<p>“Have you met dr. Nygma?” He asked squinting a bit. </p>
<p>“I’ve only talked to him on the phone, not in person.” You said “why?”</p>
<p>“He’s a bit odd, so don’t let me scare you.” He warned you rolled your eyes and proceeded to move forward, you walked in with the guys following behind. A skinny man popped up from a cabinet and adjusted his glasses.</p>
<p>“Dr. Nygma I presume, I’m Detective-“ you walked towards him with your hand out.</p>
<p>“Salem Rossi...um sorry Kalani, I’m very familiar with your work. You’re here for the autopsy right this way.” He shook your hand and walked ahead of you. “Her injuries are interesting. A quick glance you’d assume it’d be a bear attack but if you look closely there are metal fragments in the wound. It would have to be an old blade.” He explained </p>
<p>“Or axe?” He nodded, “What about the wounds that looked treated, the ones by her neck?” You asked pointing to the area. Ron and Stan stayed behind you, as Nygma explained the report to you. The boys seemed a bit confused when you and Nygma spoke. </p>
<p>“You know Nygma, you remind me a lot of a doctor I know.” You said he smiled at you, “you’d get along with dr. Reid.” You said his face lit up.</p>
<p>“I’ve read all his thesis, a big inspiration to me.” He said smiling, “oh I also wanted to ask you if you’d be able to meet with me for my thesis. Its on scars and they’re healing process.” He said you inhaled deeply causing a sharp pain in your abdomen. </p>
<p>“Woah Salem you good?” Ron asked as you crouched over. </p>
<p>“Yea, I’m good, just my ribs. Nygma a rain check on that meeting, alright?” You said he nodded Ron helped out of the room. Stan grabbed the report and followed, shutting the door.</p>
<p>“You know Salem you didn’t have to fake that to get out of it.” Stan teased, you smacked his arm, they both laughed. Suddenly you saw Flip at the end of the hall, he was panting. </p>
<p>“Here comes lover boy,” Stan murmured you glared at him. Flip ran to you. Almost taking you down to the ground he embraced you making you groan in pain. He quickly pulled away. </p>
<p>“Sorry sorry, are you okay? How do you feel? Are you sure you don’t want to rest?” He asked frantically cupping your face, looking in your eyes. You smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, just a cracked rib and a concussion. I’ll live Philip.” You said holding his wrist. </p>
<p>“Philip?” Stan asked confused, Flip glared at him. Ron grabbed his jacked and pulled him away with him. “Carry on.” They excused themselves. </p>
<p>“I was scared when I heard you over the radio. I-I didn’t know what to think.” He stuttered out, he sounded terrified.</p>
<p>“I’m okay now. I really wish you were there. I needed you.” You said you didn’t realize there was a tear streaming down. He wiped it away with his thumb.</p>
<p>“I know darlin’ I’m sorry Bridges orders and the stupid punishment. I’ll be with you tonight okay? I won’t leave your side.” Flip said you smiled as he kissed your lips softly. </p>
<p>“Come on, you big oaf.” You said smiling pulling him by his hand. He smiled letting you drag him. Both of you walked back to your desks, everyone was deep in paperwork. Officer were out patrol for the ‘axe man’ since we got swap thing in a holding cell not wanting to talk. You sat at your desk trying not to move so much, you couldn’t hide the fact that you were in pain. The guys could tell, but chose not to say anything. Which was for the best, you didn’t want them to see you weak. </p>
<p>Callahan walked in, with a bandaged arm and just in a tank top. “Hey Salem i heard what happened, why aren’t you home?” He asked he was concerned like genuinely worried. Which surprised you considering he hasn’t known you for that long. All the guys glanced at him annoyed, then looked away. Expect for your detective, of course. </p>
<p>“I’m good Callahan but I wasn’t the one that was shot in the arm. You should be the one resting.” You offered a small smile. He chuckled lightly, blushing a bit. <br/>“Callahan what’s up with you?” Flip asked in a rude tone. You glared at him, he was doing too much. Flip shot daggers at him completely ignoring you. Callahan exhaled and looked at just you.<br/>“I didn’t want to do this in front of everyone but you” looking at Flip, “give me no choice. You don’t remember me do you?” He asked you, you shook your head. <br/>“Where is this going?” Flip asked suddenly everyone looked up then back down. Not making it obvious that they’re listening. </p>
<p>“Brisco county, you and your team were called in for a couple murders. I was only 18, you were 22. The department was dirty and if it wasn’t for you or your father, They would’ve killed my dad for reaching out to the team and getting you all involved. My baby sister wouldn’t have known her dad, they named her after you...” he reached for something in his pocket, pulling out his wallet, “you gave this to me be after I told you I wanted to be like you and your team. I was surprised to see you here, You’ve had so many cases so it’s okay if you don’t remember.” He handed you the card he kept. It read ‘SSA Salem Rossi’ on it with your information. </p>
<p>“You look different, taller.” You smiled, you kinda remembered that case. “You’re father called you Willy..” you trailed off trying to remember more. </p>
<p>“Salem can we have a word with you?” Trapp said sticking his head out. You nodded. </p>
<p>“We’ll talk later, ok?” You said to Callahan, he smiled at you. Why didn’t it hit you sooner? His features didn’t change, you were normally good at recognizing people. You stood up carefully not wanting to hurt your abdomen anymore. You walked with a bit of a limp, you couldn’t hide it. You sat in front of Bridges and Trapp. </p>
<p>“What do you think of this... axe man? Or swap thing?” Bridges asked using his hands to speak. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure sir, it doesn’t make sense. I haven’t came across anything like it. No clear motives for the axe man, he could’ve killed me or Kim but he didn’t. He just stood there..” you trailed off, you replayed the whole thing in your head, but still it didn’t click.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have Ben and Stan take this case, since you’re injured and I think it’s best you sit back and let them handle it.” Bridges ordered </p>
<p>“I think what Bridges is trying to say that-“ Trapp said trying to soften his statement </p>
<p>“I understand, you don’t have to mansplain it to me. Is there anything else?” You said slightly annoyed, both were taken back by your tone. </p>
<p>“Do you know what he meant by what he said? ‘There are no saints’ ?” Bridges asked ignoring your attitude. You shook your head. “Ok, we’ll head home get some rest,” </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” you said standing up, you turned and walked to the door. </p>
<p>“Salem?” You turned to face him, “don’t give me lip ever again. Don’t let Flip rub off on you.” Bridges said in a stern voice. You nodded regretting your tone from earlier.</p>
<p>“Sir, you don’t have to worry about us disobeying orders, you don’t have to test us. We wouldn’t.” You said reassuring him. He looked confused as did Trapp.</p>
<p>“Test? what are you talking about?” Trapp asked adjusting his stance. </p>
<p>“uh you ordered him to stay at the scene instead of going to the crash site.” You said now you were confused. They exchanged looks before looking back at you.</p>
<p>“Salem, I didn’t give that order.” Bridges said to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You’re not okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this will give a more in depth look in to Salem’s life through Freya’s POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*A\N: I'm sorry this chapter took a while, I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to execute what I was going for... it'll start off with Freya's POV. I just wanna say thank you to everyone that gives their love and support. Y'all mean so much to me ❤️ also, Mithridatism is the practice of protecting oneself against a poison by gradually self-administering non-lethal amounts. This will come up, I just don't want to confuse anyone.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washington D.C. 18 months before arriving in Colorado</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Freya’s POV*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kept my phone on the crook of my neck waiting for her to answer while I fished for her spare key out of my bag. She never let her phone ring for this long, even when she did over sleep.<br/>
Finally reaching to her door, i could hear her phone ringing. I reached to the door knob with the key but the door was unlocked. She never leaves it like that.<br/>
I walked in expecting her passed out on the couch. My heart dropped and my chest tightened at the state of her apartment. Her items were thrown everywhere, puddles of blood. My eyes welled up with tears I was frozen in time.<br/>
“Salem?” An airy whisper, “Salem?!” I asked louder, I was terrified to move, I didn’t know what I’d see if I did, I was too scared. A chance my best friend, someone who I grew up with, practically my sister. Could be dead in another room. I looked to the floor, there was too much blood. I sobbed as I reached for my phone and dialed the number.<br/>
“Please pick up, please.” I muttered as I tried controlling my crying. I felt like my lungs were being crushed, my head was spinning.<br/>
“Freya?” My father answered, “I’m sorry i-“<br/>
“Dad somethings wrong with Salem, her apartment has blood all over the floor, her door was unlocked I-I don’t know what to, please dad I-“ I couldn’t even finish the sentence, it was like my voice stopped working all I could do was cry.<br/>
“We’re on the way Freya, we’ll contact PD. Stay put. Ok.” Rossi said in a stern voice, I could hear him moving around. They must’ve had a meeting.<br/>
I couldn’t get the images out of my head. That was all I could see. I couldn’t imagine what happened in there, with out thinking of... my fathers voice snapped me out of that horrid thought. He kept talking keeping my mind distracted from the horrors that were behind that door. </p>
<p>Rossi walked in with the officer as well as the forensics team. He looked broken, i haven’t seen him like this since her mother left but this was different. He was having trouble controlling his emotions which is rare for Rossi or any of them for that matter.<br/>
“Did he tell Eric and Liam? Dad?” I asked wiping my tears away. He exhaled and rubbed his neck he shook his head and waved at you to follow him. “Her brothers need to know!”<br/>
“Not until it’s certain, their family has gone through enough heartbreak. Don’t give me that look Freya, we’ll do everything to bring her back. I need you safe, just please wait in my office, and Anderson will accompany you.” My father said as we walked out the entrance.<br/>
The drive to Quantico was a blur, my mind was still trying to wrap around the thought of this happening to her. It felt like a fever dream, she was always so tough even growing up. Her brothers toughen her up so she could handle anything that came at her. Especially after their mother left, they were so worried she’d be fragile and vulnerable. It was the opposite because of that she grew up too fast. She’d make dinner, do laundry, make sure they were okay. She put them first before herself. Salem did everything her mother was supposed to do and be, so the family wouldn’t fall apart.<br/>
The age gap between her brothers didn’t help, considering they went to the  military straight after high school. When they trained so did she, she did everything they did. Not really because she enjoyed it but because she’d be left out if she didn’t. That meant everything she did had to be perfect, because her father could be such a drill sergeant. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. She believed she couldn’t afford to mess up, she had to be better.<br/>
“I will not have wolves in this house nor sheep, only sheep dog.” Something her father drilled into their heads. Especially when he started taking Salem to combat training and to the range. She didn’t even have a chance to be a kid.<br/>
After Lucinda left he got tougher, I believe he was just scared of losing them too. She doesn’t admit how hard he was, she brushes it off as if it was normal for a fourteen year old girl to train with her military brothers at Quantico. There were times when I wanted to talk to them about it, but it wasn’t my place. Sometimes I wish I did, maybe she’d be happy and she wouldn’t have been hunted down like prey.<br/>
It felt like hours of just sitting in my fathers office. Anderson stood outside guarding the door. I saw agents running around like ants that lost their trail. My mind kept bouncing back and fourth wondering what the hell happened. It wasn’t til Penelope snapped me out of thought and informed me they found her in a hospital. Seems like that psycho dropped her off as a Jane doe afterwards. They had him on security Footage. I never moved so fast in my life. </p>
<p>I  kept my eyes on you as I sat next to you. I held your hand the whole time so you knew you weren’t alone, that i was there with you. Hearing what injuries you sustained made my heart ache. You didn’t deserve this.<br/>
I kept thinking about everything we’ve been through our whole lives. This wasn’t what you deserved, a life of pain? Having the fear of looking over your shoulder, that wasn’t living.<br/>
When we were kids, I promised you that I’d have your back. Just like you stood by me when we went to Georgetown preparatory, if I got in trouble, you’d get in trouble so neither of us were alone. When she left your life, I could tell your spirit chipped a tad bit. You fought more even when you could of easily talked your way out of it like you would normally do. It got bad to the point, your dad decided to get Lydia, your thunderbird, hoping that would help with the fighting at school. You never spoke about your mother, hell i don’t  blame you but i don’t think you really dealt with it. But this was different.<br/>
A serial killer nearly butchered you in your own home and you got up as if you woke up from a nap. You were unfazed, but i knew you were hurting. You just never felt safe enough to let your barriers down, that’s the worst part. The fact that your so scared on relying on the people that love you because you think we’ll turn you away.<br/>
You showed no fear going back to your apartment but I knew. I knew you were terrified you just didn’t want anyone to know. I’d offer to sleep over and i convinced you it was because of my sake. I don’t know if you saw through the lie or you chose not to see it. I kept a close eye on you, after a while you started acting differently, more distant. Growing up with analysts came in handy, but it didn’t prepare me for this.<br/>
You started practicing mithridatism, which explains why you became more distant. You knew I’d know the moment we were even in the same room. I was furious, you were becoming so reckless. It was as if you stopped caring, it wasn’t like you, I was scared you were slipping away. I asked Nick for help as well as secrecy. If the bureau found out what you were doing, you’d be on probation or worse.<br/>
“What are you scared of? You think this makes it better?! Do you?!” Nick yelled at Salem while holding the liquids. “This won’t make you invincible, you need to face your problems. This isn’t you!” Nick held her face in his hands. She sobbed for the first time in a month.<br/>
“I’m so fucking tired, I can’t keep looking back over my shoulder! I-I don’t want to do this.” She sobbed she felt defeated. “I was violated and he’s still free! I need to be ready for when he comes back,” She crumbled. She gave up on herself.<br/>
That night you let everything out, you were vulnerable. I could tell that terrified you and i was proud of you for it. You needed to let it out, i was grateful for Nick. He was the only one that understood what was going on. That’s when you promised each other to be completely clean, from any narcotic and poison. Nick had no problem doing this considering you helped him get clean years back.<br/>
After you handled a couple more cases with the BAU, you put in your resignation. I remember you telling me how exhausted and overwhelmed you felt. You wanted a fresh start and i couldn’t have been happier to be by your side for it. You were finally flourishing on your own.</p>
<p>“Freya you don’t have to do this with me, I’m not gonna force you.” Salem said exhaling while packing her items.<br/>
“I know, but this will be good for both of us. I need a fresh start and so do you. It’ll be easier together.” I smiled at her as we packed boxes. It was true my trash of an ex took everything from me, all my savings and my apartment.<br/>
Originally she was gonna help me run the shop but she saw an opening at the station. I couldn’t stand in the way of that, you looked content when you spoke about it. It was better than the FBI, more low profile. You wanted to go by your grandparents last name so no one would know of your past, considering Rossi published a book thinking you were retired. Wasn’t his fault since it was a last minute decision to work as a detective.<br/>
I was a bit worried when I noticed a truck constantly pass by, but i didn’t tell you. I knew you’d panic and want to head back to DC. I couldn’t allow you to stunt your own growth, so I called in a favor.<br/>
“Freya this is a lovely surprise? Is everything okay? Is Salem ok?” Penelope asked worried.<br/>
“She’s ok, I just need a favor... can you run plates for me? I know your technically not-“ Freya asked while she sat in her shop.<br/>
“Give me the plate, you know I don’t mind doing these things. You girls keep me young.” Penelope teased, I gave her the plate number, “how is she? By the way? Rossi doesn’t talk about it. he...” she trailed off I could hear her fingers working.<br/>
“Suppresses it? Yea they do that.” I reassured her. I could hear her exhale in relief.<br/>
“Ok so the plate belongs to. Philip Zimmerman, oh he is actually a detective at the same station as Salem, let...me see...something. Oh look her paperwork was just put in for the same unit. Interesting.” Penelope said with a smug tone.<br/>
“I’ll keep you updated, thanks Penelope.” I hung up. Hmm interesting, small town? Maybe? Who knows... as long as there’s no threat this should be okay.<br/>
It was definitely more than okay, the way you spoke about him was something I’ve never seen you do. It was like you were a teenager, it was refreshing. This was what you needed, some fun in your life. You were finally living and you glowed more than the sun itself. Even if it was just a bit of flirtation. The pub was mere coincidence, seeing you all there. Just watching you two interacted with each other was like watching magnets reconnect.<br/>
This was when I decided to keep what i knew to myself and let it flow freely. You were finally allowing yourself to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you, it’s what you deserved. Someone to rely on, someone that cherishes you as if you walked on water.<br/>
I wasn’t gonna let anything or anyone get in the way of that. Not even Flip’s crazy ex-girlfriend. That was the only reason I helped him, if a man is so desperate to go to the friend and try to get you back. He might not be so dumb after all. He was willing to move mountains for you.<br/>
I was worried about the raid, even though you were confident. I waited til the time you told me you’d be home, ten minutes past and no phone call. I counted to a hundred, just like when we were kids. You were always there for me before I reached to a hundred. Every time I was upset, I’d call you and you’d tell me to count and you’d run come over and cheer me up. It always worked, so you told me if You didn’t call I’ll count and you’d be here. If not, I’d find you, it always worked. When I reached the finale number, you weren’t here, so I called  the hospitals asked for you then any Jane Doe’s matching your description. Then I found you.<br/>
I knew you needed Nick’s help, shit we all did. The drug combination was confusing and considering your past with mithridatism, I wasn’t sure how you’d be. There was moments you were yourself and then you were suddenly panicked. If it wasn’t for Flip, I don’t know how I would’ve helped you. I wasn’t prepared for this not even after the last time. You kept muttering about your promise with Nick. I could tell even Flip felt bad about it, he was so attentive with you. That night I knew I was grateful for him being with you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Salem’s pov*<br/>
Present </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat on his couch as he made you tea, you barely spoke a word on the way back. You didn’t know what to say, Bridges words wounded you a bit. You didn’t know what to make of it. Did someone else order him? Did he not want to-.<br/>
“Here you go darlin’,” he set down the tea, you gave him a small smile. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” He asked tilting his head to the side.<br/>
“Um n-nothing,” you hesitated, he sat down and held on to your trembling hands. You sighed heavily. Of course he knew something was off. “Bridges told me he didn’t give the order.” You said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. You stroked his hand with your thumb.<br/>
You waited for a response, ‘please say something,’ you thought as the silence got longer.<br/>
He exhaled and stood up, ripping his hands out of yours. Your heart wilted at the action.<br/>
Flip rubbed his face and turned to face you, “he didn’t give me the order. It was my choice to stay behind..” he said looking down at you. You could feel the tears in your eyes.<br/>
“W-Why?” You stuttered, you couldn’t hide the hurt in your voice. You couldn’t read his expression, his jaw clenched. His silence was torture, he breathed out through his nose.<br/>
“I-I didn’t want,” he sighed heavily, “I can’t do this,” he muttered he paced back and fourth.<br/>
“Philip?” You asked in confusion, “please say something,” you begged. He looked distraught, you’ve never seen him like this.<br/>
“I was terrified,” he didn’t look at you, “I was scared what I would’ve saw if I went.”<br/>
“What do you mean? Philip please sit down, your scaring me.” You said your voice cracked a bit. Your head was all fuzzy, you couldn’t think straight. He caved in and sat next to you, he buried his face in his hands before looking at him.<br/>
He had tears in his eyes.<br/>
“I didn’t want to be first on the scene, not again.” Flip forced out. You laid your head on his shoulder and held on to his arm, comforting him. “you’re so perfect, I-I..” he couldn’t finish his thought.<br/>
“No, I’m not, not even close.” You muttered turning your head towards him, he ran his free hand through his hair and shook his head.<br/>
“To me you are,” he looked at you, pushing your hair back, “I’m too scared to loose you.”<br/>
“You have me,” you wiped a single tear from his cheek, “and I have you.”<br/>
“When I heard you on the radio, Salem, I-I feared the worst. It felt like when I lost my mom.” Flip said another single tear drop fell. “I was still new and i saw it... i watched her die, Salem. I couldn’t even help her, she barely had any life in her,” he quickly stood up, “he just got away with it! His parents just paid to get him out, nothing happened to him! He just gets to live his life as if he didn’t kill some one!” Flip was furious, he punched the wall.<br/>
“Philip!” You made your way to him, you put both hands on his cheeks. Forcing him to look at you. “Hey baby look at me, focus on me. Take deep breaths.” You cooed he put his hands on your waist.<br/>
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there I should’ve been there, you needed me.” He said to you.<br/>
“Shh, you’re here now.” You said you kissed the tip of his nose. He pulled you into his arms, you could feel his breath on your head. His heart beat was slowing down. You both stayed like that for a few moments, not moving. You could feel him start to tense up again, you stroked his back to comfort him.<br/>
“I love you,” he muttered, your head shot up to look him in the eye, “I love you so much it hurts, I-I know it hasn’t been long but I don’t care. I love you, i don’t want to loose you. Ever.” His hazel eyes never left yours as he spoke. Your eyes widened and your mouth slightly opened, you didn’t know what to say. His expression fell when he noticed your hesitation. “Darlin’?” His voice was soft, he stroked your cheek.<br/>
“I-I,” you couldn’t speak, you felt the tears in your eyes, “I’m scared,” you admitted, you shut you eyes and shook your head, “you scare me,” he wiped your tear away. “You're always there for me and I’ve never had that. And I-I’m scared..” you cried “I-I’m sorry..”<br/>
“Shh, hey look at me,” you did, you hated the look on his face, especially since your the reason why he was so hurt. “I want you to tell me when you feel safe.” He kissed your forehead.<br/>
It’s not that you didn’t feel the same, you were just scared to submit to your vulnerability. Scared he’d leave, scared it end up like it always did. The last time you leaned on someone, she left, as of all those ‘I love you’s’ and time meant nothing. Flip was different, you knew he was, apart of you was still scared. He displayed his emotions for you, you didn’t have a right to be scared anymore.<br/>
He held on to you as if you were a life line, your hands ran through his hair. He looked up at you to see if you were still awake, “do you ever think about her?” Flip asked like he knew what I was thinking.<br/>
“Not in a while.” You admitted, “she’s a stranger to me, now. Nothing but a memory. She left us as if we were nothing. My own mother didn’t even want me, she wanted nothing to do with me, with us. It hurts so much,” you sobbed, “I couldn’t break, I never did.”<br/>
Flip realized what you needed because it was what he needed. Reassurance. You never were taken care of, you always took care of everyone else but yourself. “Baby, it’ll feel a lot better when you let it out.” Flip cooed, and that’s what you did, you sobbed holding on to him. You winced in pain as you cried feeling the sharp pain shooting through your chest and lungs. Each time you sobbed or gasped for air, you felt your injuries even more. You held on tighter to Flip, he was your life line.<br/>
You realized you wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever, you felt untouchable. He calmed you down by talking about his mother. The way his voice sounded as he spoke about her made you feel at ease. His voice was gentle and soothing, he sounded like he was in complete bliss. It was the same way he sounded when he told you he loved you. That’s when it hit you like a brick wall, with Flip you were always safe, he was always there even when he didn’t need to be. There wasn’t a time you didn’t want to be far from him. There wasn't a time you didn't want to be far from him. You were always safe with him, he never gave you a reason not to feel safe.<br/>
“Philip?” You asked he stopped humming, “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I Feel Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip’s hands caressed your thighs as he devoured you, your back arched when his tongue hit that certain spot. You shamelessly thrusted in to his face, keeping one hand on the headboard. The other tangled in to his dark locks pulling him closer into you. You could feel his moans vibrate through your body. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” you moaned as your head tilted back, looking at the ceiling. He delivered a slap on your clit and stopped.</p>
<p>“You know the rules angel,” his deep baritone voice pulled you out of the trance, “keep your eyes on me and you’ll get to cum.” He said sternly, his eyes were filled with dark lust. </p>
<p>“Please...Flip,” you begged his hands squeezed your flesh as he dug in. His beautiful hazel eyes looking up at you as he devoured you, made your heart flutter. He squeezed and massaged your ass harder as his tongue fully inserted into you. He started fucking you with his long wide tongue as his nose rubbed your clit. “I-I can’t hold it daddy.” You moaned</p>
<p>You didn’t know where that came from, you’ve never called him that before. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up underneath you. Making you straddle him, you blushed when you saw your juices all over his goatee and chest. </p>
<p>You felt his hardened length on your thigh, you desperately wanted to cum. You started to grind on him. A devilish smirk made its way on to his face, he watched as you ride his thigh. </p>
<p>“My greedy girl,” he held your face with one hand and the other gripping your waist. “I could just watch you all day,” he looked over to his alarm clock, “sadly we’ll be late, angel.” </p>
<p>You tried to grind on him but failed when his hand stopped you, “I’m so close.” You pouted.</p>
<p>He pulled your face closer and leaned into your ear, “shh baby, I’m going to fuck this tight cunt till your begging daddy to cum, got it?” His hot breath sending chills down your body.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” you whimpered, you could just cum at the sound of his voice. His grip tightened as he nibbled on your earlobe, you moaned arching your back slightly. </p>
<p>“Yes what?” He put his tip at your entrance, coating it with your juices, teasing you. </p>
<p>“Yes daddy,” you moaned at the sensation, he inserted himself into you. Your hands instantly flew to his shoulders as you rode him. Strands of his hair fell in front of his face as it  his complexion turned a shade of crimson. His large hands held on to your waist, encouraging you to go faster. You kept clenching as his cock buried himself into your cervix.</p>
<p>“Fuck baby, you take me so well,” he grunted as his eyes closed, you grabbed his face and made him face you.</p>
<p>“Eyes on me daddy,” you moaned he obeyed, you pulled him closer and licked your juices off of his face. You clenched on him as he moaned, your pace became sloppy, you were close. </p>
<p>“Your fucking perfect,” he growled as he embraced you, thrusting into you as he was on his knees. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist. The sensation was almost unbearable, you couldn’t hold it anymore. You clawed at his shoulders trying to hold it. “Oh that’s my good girl, waiting for daddy.” Flip smiled as his thrusts got more violent. </p>
<p>“Daddy, please...i can’t hold it,” you begged tears welled up in your eyes. His hand trailed up to your jaw. </p>
<p>“Open baby,” he commanded you obeyed with no hesitation, he spit into your mouth. “Swallow baby,” you did as he told you, you clawed him as he played with your clit. “Cum angel, cum for daddy.” He growled, all you heard was skin slapping, the bed creaking and Shameless moaning. </p>
<p>“Fuck daddy,” you moaned you felt warm liquid fill you up, you felt his cock twitch as he came inside you. You cursed more obscenities at him. </p>
<p> Flip kept his eyes on you as you reached your climax. It was his favorite sight, the way your face would scrunch up, how your face would turn three shades of crimson, how you’d unravel with his touch and the way your hair fell around your face. You were heavenly, You were unworldly, the sight in front of him was art. Art that you’d see in a Greek exhibit, instead it was all for him. His goddess, his angel, his love. </p>
<p>“That..was...incredible,” you sighed, you winced a bit, Flip quickly delivered kisses to your ribs then all over your body. He made his way up, passing your breasts and your neck. You could feel him smile against your skin. He then placed kisses all over your face making you giggle more. He always placed kisses all over your body, it was a ritual. </p>
<p>“How do you feel angel?” He asked genuinely, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked with more concern in his voice. </p>
<p>“No, you didn’t. I feel better now,” you said your hand ran through his hair stopping at his adorably large ears. </p>
<p>“Good, c’mon let’s get ready before we’re late.” Flip carried you to the bathroom with him. You wrapped yourself around his body securing yourself. You could feel cum dripping out as he walked. You both were definitely going to be late today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>No one even noticed you were late, which was a blessing. Landers did complain to Bridges about Flip being late causing him to extend his punishment by two days. Which you were in between about, you missed him sitting in front of you but you loved him in his uniform. Especially after this morning, your goodbyes were sweeter and more public.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you for lunch,” Flip held your waist.”i love you” he said said as his lips touched your forehead.</p>
<p>“I love you too, play nice.” You teased you watched as he walked away, his slacks hugging his toned ass. He turned around, your eyes quickly shot up. </p>
<p>“It’s not polite to stare, detective.” He warned with a grin plastered across his face. You blushed and headed inside. Ignoring his smug tone. </p>
<p>Ron slammed a file in front you snapping you out of your thoughts. He chuckled as you jumped a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, fuck Ron. You scared me. What’s up?” You asked sitting up and facing him.</p>
<p>“Well Ben and Stan are over the hospital the boy woke up and Olivia asked for you.” Ron said siting on the edge of your desk. </p>
<p>“Bridges is allowing that? I thought i was off the case?” You asked leaning back. </p>
<p>“WE are, but he sees it as keeping the girl company. Since we don’t have any cases right now. Maybe we can have lunch with your man.” Ron said eyeing you as if you were guilty of a crime. You rolled your eyes and scoffed but you couldn’t hide your smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” you stood up and smoothed your skirt. He smirked, “wipe that smile off your face Ron, come on.” You waved at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Ron knew what happened between you and Flip. Freya was kind enough to fill him in while you stayed with Flip the last two days. You told her everything when you stopped by the shop the following day. She teared up a bit when you told her what happened. She was happy  you allowed someone to take care of you, emotionally and physically. </p>
<p>Ron told you that we weren’t allowed to ask details of the case and they couldn’t tell us anything. Which you already knew but it was odd he was reminding you. </p>
<p>“Do you remember Callahan?like Before he told you.” Ron asked as you both walked into the hospital. </p>
<p>“I didn’t, well it didn’t click until he mentioned it. He was more awkward back then. I tend not to think about cases that didn’t make sense.” Ron looked confused, “for the BAU, we come and go. We never dwelled in one place for too long, that wasn’t part of the job description.” You explained. </p>
<p>“What didn’t make sense?” He asked we approached the hospital room.</p>
<p>“A story for another day,” you said he nodded, you knocked on the door. Olivia’s dad opened the door, Ben and Stan were with the son. Olivia sat on the bed, with her eyes wide and a smile on her. </p>
<p>“Hey how do you feel today?” You asked as you walked to her bed. Her arms extended out for a hug, you hugged her back. </p>
<p>“Hey Salem why don’t you three go for a walk?” Ben asked giving you a look as to remind you why you were their.</p>
<p>“Oh can we?!” Olivia asked looking at her father, he smiled and nodded. She stood up and put on slippers. He mouthed thank you at you as you three walked out.</p>
<p>Olivia talked about how the hospital treats her, she wasn’t a fan of the pity she was receiving. She hasn’t realized that she’s still in shock. Her father was worried the last time we were here, he doesn’t know how she’ll react when it does hit. You told him if he needed any help with her, you’d be a phone call away. We walked to the garden that’s behind the hospital. </p>
<p>She held your hand as she lead you to a bench, Ron sat on her other side. She turned looked up at you, while she colored in her coloring book</p>
<p>“You guys find people right?” She asked stealing glances of you and Ron. </p>
<p>“Yea it’s apart of it, we solve problems and help find people.” Ron answered a bit hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Will you find who did it?” She was more soft spoken, she avoided eye contact. Ron looked worried he wasn’t sure what to say. </p>
<p>“Well Liv detectives Ben and Stan are on the case, they’ll do everything in their power to help.” You reassured her, you didn’t know much details of the case since Chief took you and Ron off. </p>
<p>She nodded and continued to color, “Salem? Since you’re a detective, have you tried to find your mother?” She asked Ron’s eyes widened, he looked uncomfortable for you. </p>
<p>“um, she doesn’t want to be found.” You answered, you knew she didn’t mean harm by it, she’s just a kid. It didn’t hurt as much to say it out loud, not anymore at least. Ron looked at you with a somber expression on his face. She squeezed your hand apologetically.</p>
<p>We sat with her for thirty minutes she mostly spoke about school and her brother. She seemed concerned with leaving her brother alone with the detectives, she was intimidated by them. She was also scared of Smith, she didn’t feel bad for kicking him. Which of course made you and Ron laugh. You both walked her back and she held yours and Ron’s hand. </p>
<p>“Is that your boyfriend?” She giggled as she tugged your sleeve, you looked up to see Flip. He was next to smith who was on a patient bed. Idiot must’ve got hurt. </p>
<p>“What makes you say that liv?” You asked her, making eye contact with her. </p>
<p>“He keeps staring at you,” she giggled, “he kept staring at you when you found me too.” Ron laughed as well. You gave him a look, he stopped laughing and looked away.<br/>“Yes he is,” you smiled at her, her father stepped out of the room. His expression was unreadable.</p>
<p>“Hey sweetie, the nurse needs to check you out. Oh Um detective Stallsworth they wanted to talk with you.” He said looking a bit uncomfortable. Ron looked back at you confused, you nodded letting him know it was alright. After you watched Olivia and Ron go into the room to meet with Ben and Stan, you waited. </p>
<p>Two strong arms wrapped around your waist, causing you to jump. You turned around to see your man.</p>
<p>“Hello officer, what brings you here?” You asked he chuckled as he kissed you. </p>
<p>“A fellow officer got hurt detective, I sadly have to stay by him til he’s cleared. I’m sorry baby, I can’t do lunch today.” Flip said cupping your cheek. You pouted, you couldn’t help it. You missed having lunch with him, even though it’s only been a week. </p>
<p>“Well I guess it’s okay since officer dumbass can’t stay out of trouble.” You sighed trying to guilt trip him. He chuckled as he grabbed your hand and walked with you.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he said you could hear his cockiness in his voice. He lead you to a closed off hospital wing, he looked around before leading you down the dark hallway.</p>
<p>“Flip what are we doing here?” You asked letting him drag you. He shushed you and continued to walk, eventually walking into a radiology unit. “Flip?” You asked he locked the door behind him.</p>
<p>He kissed you hungrily, his hands ran up and down your body. You moaned as his rough callous hands touched your exposed skin. You could feel him grin against your mouth. You could feel his hardened length on your thigh, warmth pooled up in your core. You wanted him as much as he wanted you. </p>
<p>“You feel that baby? I get hard just by looking at you,” his hands ran up your skirt, pinching your flesh. Bringing you closer to him, you pawed at his erection. Unzipping his pants and freeing his hardened length. You couldn’t help yourself, you wanted a taste. </p>
<p>He was surprised when you kneeled in front of him. He kept both hands in your hair bobbing your head back and fourth. You opened your throat allowing his length deeper into your mouth, gagging as saliva spilled out from the sides of your mouth. He moaned and thrusted his hips, picking up the pace.</p>
<p> “Oh fuck, you have a filthy little mouth, angel.” He moaned looking down at you. He pulled your hair up, signaling you to stand up. You whined as his length left your mouth. You reached for his length but he grabbed your wrist and turned you over. He bent you over a file cabinet and held your wrist in one hand. </p>
<p>You heard metal chains..’oh shit,’ you thought your eyes widened as he hand cuffed you tightly. He placed your leg up, having your knee rest on the cabinet. You moaned as he shoved his fingers into you. </p>
<p>“We don’t have much time, be a good girl and let daddy fuck this pretty cunt, ok?” He whispered into your ear, sending chills down your spine. </p>
<p>“Y-yes,” you whimpered, he slapped you ass and pulled on to your hair, “yes daddy,” you moaned, his tip teased your dripping wet entrance, you wiggled trying to get him to fuck you already. </p>
<p>“Tsk tsk, my greedy girl,” he chuckled he then thrusted into you. He covered your mouth to silence you, “your lucky we’re on a time crunch baby, you’ll get it later.” He warned keeping his pace steady. </p>
<p>You arched your back as he pulled your hair. His grunts and moans were enough to send you over the edge. The stinging from the cuffs started to go numb to the point that it was pleasurable. He leaned into you, moving his hand to your throat. The edge of the cold file cabinet was right on your clit, overstimulating you.</p>
<p>“If you want to cum you better ask daddy,” he growled your mouth opened in an empty cry, you didn’t want to make noise, “I won’t repeat myself,” he moaned </p>
<p>You tried to think straight to form words, “please, daddy I-I need to..” you whimpered you clenched around his cock making him groan, his thrust became sloppy.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he moaned “cum for daddy,” he didn’t stop thrusting til he milked himself into you. He stayed inside you for a moment, “you did so good baby, I’m so proud of you.” Flip said in your ear kissing your neck. </p>
<p>You gasped as he pulled out, the juices dripping out of you. Flip cleaned you up with the paper towels and tossed them, you hands were still cuffed behind your back.</p>
<p>“Flip? You wanna uncuff me?” You asked glancing over your shoulder, you saw him eyeing you. </p>
<p>“You look good like this. I should have you like this more often, detective.” He said as he removed the cuffs, you smoothed out skirt and made sure you didn’t look like you were fucked on the job. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should,” you smiled at him. You followed him out, “how did you know this place was empty?” You asked looking up at him. </p>
<p>“I overheard the security radio, about how no ones allowed in this wing.” He said suppressing his smile. </p>
<p>“Hmm observant officer,” you teased, you rubbed your wrist, they were a bit sore from the cuffs. He looked down at you frowning.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hurt you did I angel?” He asked taking your wrist in his hands, he placed little kisses on them. </p>
<p>“No, I loved it,” you said smiling, you couldn’t help it. Ever since you both told each other you loved one another, being intimate was different. Instead every touch being fire it was electric and it was addicting. Just being in his presence was enough to get you drunk on him. </p>
<p>Sneaking back to were Ron was, you both were hoping that he was talking to Ben and Stan still. He was not, he was waiting right were he left you. He turned around with his arms crossed glaring at the two of you. </p>
<p>“You’re kidding me right?” Ron asked “y’all can’t wait?” He dropped his arms. </p>
<p>“Ron we went out for air,” you simply said he clearly didn’t believe you. He eyed you and Flip before speaking.</p>
<p>“Yeah alright anyway, Kim is still here if you wanted to see her,” Ron said you nodded. </p>
<p>“Bye,” Flip gave you a peck, “I’ll see you guys,” Flip said as Ron dragged you to down the hall. You tried keeping up with Ron as he sped down the hall. You legs weren’t prepared for the cardio he was having you do.</p>
<p>“Y’all are like rabbits, you just saw each other.” Ron said shaking his head in disbelief, “I mean don’t get me wrong I’m happy for you two but damn at a hospital?” </p>
<p>“Let it go, come on let’s go see Kim.” You said ignoring his comments. Apart of you wasn’t embarrassed which was new. Probably because you were actually loved rather than being used. You felt somewhat stronger. </p>
<p>You saw Kim and Nancy chatting, you were just happy that she was okay. Nancy saw you first and smiled. </p>
<p>“Come on in, you two.” Nancy said Kim smiled at you two, you both sat down.</p>
<p>“How are you doing Kim? I was worried about you,” you told her, she adjusted the way she was laying.</p>
<p>“I heard, I’m alive that’s the important thing. It’s a bit of a blur, Salem. How are you? I remember you were dragged out,” she frowned. </p>
<p>“Kim, I’m fine. It was terrifying for the both of us,” you said tucking a hair behind your ear. “I wanted to ask you, are you comfortable doing a cognitive interview?” You asked </p>
<p>“I’m not sure what that is, but sure I trust you.” She said you explained to her what it was. Seems like the guys needed to know what she remembered. Even though your off the case, you still have to shadow them. Nancy and Ron gave you two privacy. </p>
<p>“Ok I just need you to relax, I’m here with you ok?” She nodded, “let’s start from the beginning. What can you tell me?” You asked she inhaled then exhaled, closing her eyes. </p>
<p>“You were answering my questions, you looked so content and passionate talking about work,” she smiled, “I kept thinking how refreshing it was, um we talked about him. It was hard..that’s when the truck hit us. I kept hearing you yell for me but I was in and out.” She started to panic a bit. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m right here. What else do you remember?” You asked holding on to her hands.</p>
<p>“He dragged you out, he had something... didn’t he?” She asked opening her eyes. You nodded, “oh god, he wanted to kill us didn't he?” She asked looking terrified.</p>
<p>“We don’t know that, Kim. Stan and Ben are the main detectives on the case. Bridges took us off.” You said to her, trying to calm her down. You helped her with drinking water, since her arm was in a cast. </p>
<p>“What? Why? That’s a stupid mistake.” She huffed, “ they probably feel threatened by you.”</p>
<p>“Regardless we have to stand back. I’m trying to stay on his good side.” You said she smiled at you. You didn’t want to bring it up but you had to, “Um Kim? Do you want to talk about um Landers?” You asked she sighed.</p>
<p>“Salem, you know I can’t. If he finds out I told anyone or Nancy-“ she started to say.</p>
<p>“He shouldn’t get away with mistreating officers, especially female officers. It’s not right, Kim. We both know that, I’m not going to force you but when you and Nancy or any of the other ladies want to talk, you all have me in your corner.” You said to her. </p>
<p>She gave a small smile, “I appreciate that but you can’t go up against them. They’ll silence you, they won’t care that your with Flip. Just please don’t get involved, I’m begging you.” She gripped on to your arm.</p>
<p>“How many are there?” You asked she shook her head and shut her eyes. She didn’t speak. “It won’t be like this forever, I promise you. They’ll be held accountable.” You told her. </p>
<p>“Don’t trust them,” she said right before the nurse came in to check in on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down, don’t freak out, we’ll figure it out.” Ron said while we drove back to the station after lunch. You let him drive your car since he kept panicking when you drove. </p>
<p>“Don’t freak out?” You exclaimed, “he’s treating them like trash, Ron. He can’t get away with it. That’s not fair to them.” You said angrily. </p>
<p>“We’ll help them, we just need proof. If we go in there with no evidence, we’ll have a target on our backs.” Ron explained you exhaled and rubbed your temples.</p>
<p>“We?” You asked you snapping in his direction, you furrowed your brows at him.</p>
<p>“Yes we. I’m not having you handle by yourself. They already hate me and you’re right I hate what they’re doing. I hate the fact that they think they can get away with it. We’ll keep our ears to the ground. We need to play it smart.” Ron said parking the car. </p>
<p>“Alright fine, but we can’t involve Flip,” he glared at you, “we both know he’ll try to stop us. This stays between us.” You said quietly as you both walked into the station.</p>
<p>“Hey, Chief called a meeting in the bullpen,” a passing officer notified us. We made our way to the bullpen. It was a stampede of officers and detectives making their way to the bullpen. </p>
<p>You and Ron made your way to the back since the bullpen was packed more than normal. A couple officers offered their seats to you, you respectfully declined. You opted for leaning against the wall. You saw Flip and Smith enter the room, your eyes met from across the room. Bridges and Trapp entered the room, they looked pissed. </p>
<p>“Enough fucking around, listen up,” Bridges commanded, “we need to be on high alert, it’s clear that this ‘Axe man’ is targeting officers. After today’s discoveries on the highway.” Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, you and Ron exchanged looks. </p>
<p>You didn’t know what Bridges meant, Ron didn’t seem surprised by this. It was clear that you were out of the loop. It pissed you off even more when you realized everyone knew what Bridges was talking about. Your fists clenched by your sides. </p>
<p>“Flip and Smith got lucky,” your head quickly snapped towards Flip, he didn’t look at you, “because of that, your punishment is over. I will be pairing each of you up and sending you with patrol each team. We will be rotating.” Bridges explained, Trapp looked nervous. </p>
<p>You tried calming your mood, Bridges paired Flip and Ron together. Of course, it’d be stupid to think Bridges would pair you and Flip up. You just hoped they didn’t pair you up with Smith or worse Merlot. You waited but he never called your name. </p>
<p>“Sir, you didn’t pair me with anyone.” You spoke up, everyone’s eyes were on you.</p>
<p>“You’re sitting this one out.” Chief said crossing his arms, “you, Kim and Callahan are victims. Your views would be biased on this investigation-“ </p>
<p>“That’s bullshit,” you stood up straight, every looked at you shocked. “That’s such a bullshit reason, I have not been biased in past cases-“ you couldn’t hide the annoyance in your voice. </p>
<p>“Aw princess didn’t get her way,” Merlot mocked you,</p>
<p>“Oh fuck all the way off Merlot,” you nearly lunged at him, Ron grabbed your arms holding you back. </p>
<p>“Control your girl, Zimmerman,” Merlot continued Smith smacked Merlots arm before Flip had a chance to do anything. Ron tightened his grip as you tried to free yourself.</p>
<p>“Knock it off, Merlot I warned you” Bridges pointed at him, then faced you. “ This case doesn’t concern you, your top priority is Stolas. He will return and is awaiting trial. You will work along side agent Jones since you two are close.” Bridges said </p>
<p>Merlot and other detectives snickered, “knock it off!” Trapp barked.</p>
<p>‘Well this is fucking great,’ you mentally cursed yourself.</p>
<p>“Do I make myself clear detective?” Bridges asked in a stern voice. This day can’t get any fucking worse. You had to bite your tongue. You nodded, your pride was too big to form words. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget your place, Another outburst like that and I’ll have you moved to records.” Bridges warned you. </p>
<p>“Now let’s get back to-“ Bridges sighed heavily.</p>
<p>An officer rushed in, interrupting. Bridges looked annoyed not knowing why the officer was interrupting in the first place. “This better be good,” Bridges said in a grim voice.</p>
<p>“um a body has been discovered in quail lake park sir,” the officer stuttered out. “Wounds similar to the first.” He looked like he’s about to be sick.</p>
<p>What the fuck aren’t they telling you?None of this was making sense. </p>
<p>“Trapp will give orders” Bridges said “Salem office now.” he practically growled.</p>
<p>This can’t be good...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as she angrily stomped away following Bridges to his office. You had every right to be upset, Bridges was hiding something from you. The only detectives that know about the case are Ben and Stan, they’ve been silent. </p>
<p>“Trapp, why isn’t she on the case? We all know she’d crack it.” One detective spoke up. There were murmurs among them agreeing with him. </p>
<p>“Enough, don’t worry about that. I need y’all to focus.” Trapp said angrily.</p>
<p>“So there is something?” Everyone looked at Flip, “the way you phrased that sentence, Suggest that.” Flip said looking at Trapp.</p>
<p>Trapp sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t do that Flip. Don’t start acting like your girlfriend. Hurry and head over to the site. I’m not dealing with this shit.” Trapp grumbled walking out of the room. </p>
<p>“Yo, what’s the deal with this case?” Ron asked the two detectives.</p>
<p>“It’s a need to know basis, you guys know this.” Stan said walking out, Ben mumbled a sorry as he followed his partner out. Flip huffed in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Did Salem not know about Dan? She looked surprised,” Flip asked Ron as they walked out.</p>
<p>“She was their when dispatch said it through the radio, “ Ron rubbed his beard, “she’s probably still disoriented from the concussion. Your girl needs a break.” Ron scoffed.</p>
<p>“You try telling her that. My girls stubborn.” Flip chuckled smiling like an idiot. He remembered when he told you to stay home and rest for the week, how you nearly freaked out at the idea. How flustered you got just by thinking of it. It was adorable. </p>
<p>They walked passed Bridges office, they were curious to see what was happening. They were shocked to see a group of some officers attempting to be discreet. They heard the yelling before they saw anything. Bridges was red in the face and you matching his energy. Both at each other’s throats, the most he does is raise his voice. He never turns red. </p>
<p>“Oh is princess having a meltdown? It was a matter of time.” Landers chuckled Flip turned to face him, Ron was quick to place a hand on his chest, stopping him.</p>
<p>“Call her that again and you’ll be pissing out of your ass landers.” Flip snarled at him</p>
<p>“Do that and you’ll be under my authority,” Landers jabbed back, stepping closer to him. </p>
<p>“C’mon not now, we gotta go.” Ron said holding Flip back, Flip listened to Ron and headed to his car. He couldn’t let Landers get under his skin. </p>
<p>“You and Salem are two peas in a fucking pod,” Ron scoffed as he got behind the wheel. “Having to hold you two back, like it’s my damn job.” Ron muttered shaking his head. </p>
<p>Flip laughed, Ron was right. It was like you two were made for each other. It was like the altercation with Landers didn’t happen, the moment he thought of you. He liked to think that you were just made for him, his beautiful angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a shit show, the park was filled with people and reporters. The location of the body was secluded, surrounded by trees and bush. The only reason the body was spotted was because a group of kids were messing around. </p>
<p>The body was hacked. The poor soul suffered, they bled out, they must’ve felt everything. His face was skinned off and nailed to a tree. Who ever did this knew what they were doing. They weren’t shy, this horror show was his display. The killer was proud of this. </p>
<p>“Here are some gloves detectives,” a forensics specialist handed them gloves. “We have a white male ranging from 55-65. No ID.” He finished Flip noticed a tattoo on the mans arm. </p>
<p>He knelt down examining it, sadly he knew who it was. “Joe Bates, he retired six years ago.” Flip said Joe was in the military before he became an officer. He got an American traditional Eagle with his military branch. “His tattoo is giveaway,” Flip said the specialist nodded. </p>
<p>Joe knew Flip’s dad, they started around the same time. At some point they were even temporary partners. The last time Flip spoke to him was three years ago, he was doing real good. It was weird considering there were no drag marks in the dirt. He must’ve been lured in the clearing. </p>
<p>“You good man?” Ron asked silently, not wanting anyone else to hear. Flip nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m good, I just need a moment.” Flip walked towards an opening, he looked at the ground so he’d avoid eye contact with anyone. He stopped and looked out in the opening. He noticed a familiar field, it was where he parked when he took you to the outdoor restaurant. He didn’t realize how close it was to quail park, just over the hill. </p>
<p>He focused on that night to escape the horrors of the crime scene. He thought of you, the way you’d smile with his touch. How the dress hugged your curves, he loved how you would cling on to him the whole night. Just like how you’d cling on to him when you’d sleep. You’d bury your face into his chest when he’d wake you up or the sun hit your face. You weren’t a morning person, to him you were the cutest grouch. </p>
<p>“Flip?” Ron called out, pulling him away from his thoughts. “You need to see this.” Ron pointed back at the body. Flip followed Ron and saw the Dr. Nygma pulling something out of  the mouth. </p>
<p>“Nygma, what is that?” Flip asked his tone became a bit more stern. Nygma glanced at him quickly before continuing to focus on the task in hand. </p>
<p>“A-A piece of paper,” Nygma, he carefully unfolded the paper, his eyes widened in shock. “Um grab detective Ben and Stan.” He said to the specialist, he stared at he paper. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? What is it?” Ron asked his eyes observing the state of the body. Flip grew impatient and grabbed the paper. He was tired of waiting on someone else.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do that,” Nygma panicked, he quickly stood up, but Flip glared at him. </p>
<p>“What does it say?” Ron asked walking next to him, everyone stopped and looked at him.</p>
<p>“Take this as a warning no one is safe from my wrath...” Flip trailed off as he continued to read the letter. This killer wasn’t just proud of what he did, he wanted it to be known what he was capable of. He wanted to invoke fear not just in the citizens of Colorado but the law enforcement. No one is safe, he made that clear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip drove back to the station while they waited on Nygma’s report. Ron was silent, he never is. He always asks questions too many for Flip’s liking, usually. The silence was starting to annoy Flip. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind Ron? Normally you’re a lot more talkative.” Flip said glancing at Ron. He looked like he saw a ghost. Flip assumed it might’ve been the crime scene. Ron had a weak stomach for blood. </p>
<p>“It’s a bit familiar,” Ron gulped, “I’ve read it somewhere,” he was hesitating. </p>
<p>“Spit it out, Ron. You’re starting to annoy me.” Flip snapped Ron was never like this. </p>
<p>“I think it’s the butcher, he had the same MO. The Mutilation, the letter and the way the body was out on display. I’ve read her fathers work about three times-“ Ron explained he was stuttering a bit.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible, Ron. They have him on surveillance, he hasn’t been seen since the incident with Salem. Which was over a year ago. She’s even been laying low.” Flip explained it couldn’t be possible, “ it could be a copy cat. You know serial killers have groupies.”</p>
<p>“It could be a possibility, he always called it his wrath. We have to tell Bridges.” Ron said </p>
<p>“We can’t!” Flip growled, Ron looked at him wide eyed. “I- we can’t do that to her, ok? I have a plan-“ Flip pulled over.</p>
<p>“You wanna go behind his back? We can’t do that Flip!” Ron yelled cutting him off.</p>
<p>Flip lit a cigarette, “when I get to the station, I’ll call Freya and tell her what’s going on. She’ll contact her father and he’ll pass the message. FBI can overpower Bridges authority, if it is him. Bridges won’t have a choice, it’s their jurisdiction.” Flip explained letting the smoke out.</p>
<p>Ron thought about it for a moment, “okay,” he exhaled, “what about Salem huh? She’ll know.” Ron said </p>
<p>“She’s not on the case and she won’t. When we get to the station, distract her and I’ll make the call to Freya and I’ll meet with her to give her more information. Trust me.” Flip said </p>
<p>Ron pinched the bridge of his nose, “alright fine. Let’s get this over with.” Ron grumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell do you mean she fucking left? She didn’t even drive here.” Flip said almost raising his voice at Callahan. </p>
<p>“After the disagreement with Bridges, she grabbed her jacket and left. I offered to give her ride but she refused. She left over two hours ago.” Callahan explained before walking away.</p>
<p>“Flip, just make the call quickly then call her.” Ron explained, trying to calm him down. Flip nodded and dialed Freya. He was doing his best to not panic. </p>
<p>He didn’t read any of her father’s work to know how dangerous the butcher was. The nightmares you’d have some nights confirmed that. In the beginning you’d be sobbing in your sleep, mumbling incoherent words. He’d hold you and kiss your forehead as he whispered ‘I’m here, you’re safe with me’ in your ear not wanting to wake you up. After a while it stopped, he liked to think it was because you felt safe in his arms. </p>
<p>Freya didn’t hesitate to call them and let them know. She let me know to stop by afterwards along with Ron. Afterwards Flip called to make sure you were okay. He got a bit worried when it took you a moment to answer.</p>
<p>“Hello?” You sounded disoriented, you were probably napping. </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” Flip exhaled, leaning back into his chair.<br/> “Jesus Christ, darlin’ you scared the living shit out of me. Why didn’t you wait or at least have someone drive you back? You could’ve gotten into an accident or worse you could’ve-“ Flip started to ramble, the other detectives looked at him as if he’s gone insane.</p>
<p>“Philip I’m fine, I’m perfectly safe at home.” He could hear you smiling as you spoke, if only she knew the potential threat. He didn’t have the heart to tell you.</p>
<p>“I know I know, i was just worried.” Flip exhaled, “what happened between you and Bridges?” He asked Flip could hear you moving around, you were annoyed. </p>
<p>“Nothing important.” You grumbled, still pissed, “I can’t get involved in the case.” </p>
<p>‘Oh thank god,’ Flip was relieved but curious if Bridges knew what Ron caught on to. </p>
<p>“You’re still recovering from the accident, so maybe this isn’t a bad thing. I was a bit surprised about your outburst-“ Flip said cautiously.</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do about it?” Your voice oozing with lust. “Spank me?” You asked giggling, you knew what you were doing. </p>
<p>‘Fucking brat.’ Flip smirked trying to not give in, he chuckled. </p>
<p>“You’ll see tonight, I got to get back. I love you baby,” Flip said you really knew how to rile him up and make him forget everything.</p>
<p>“I love you too. Be safe.” You said he wished he could see your smile. If he could he would’ve  left and drove to you but he had to be patient. </p>
<p>Flip put the phone down and rubbed his face. He hated this, he had an uneasy feeling about it. He could feel Ron’s anxiety from across the room, normally it’s the other way around. Flip tried not thinking about and he was doing a good job doing it. Until Ron put her father’s book on my desk. Honestly it’s something he’s been avoiding all together. He didn’t want to know the details of his murders but he knew he had to. Flip had to know what he was capable of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re here for Freya and the agent right?” The tattooed brunette said from behind the counter as they walked in to Freya’s tattoo shop. “Oh hey Ron.” She greeted him with a smile.</p>
<p>Flip furrowed his brows as he looked back at Ron. “Hey Martina,” Ron said nervously. </p>
<p>“Wait, did you say agent?” Flip focusing back at the task on hand. Martina looked surprised at his reaction. </p>
<p>“Boys back here,” Freya called out, she looked stressed, they followed her past the desk to the back of the shop. They noticed an older gentleman sitting at a table, he was facing the wall. Suddenly Flip felt intimidated, he wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p>Freya stopped a couple feet away and looked at both of them before saying anything.</p>
<p>“Hey, they’re here for you. The detectives that are close to Salem,” Freya explained the man stood up and faced them.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, I wish this was in better circumstances. I’m unit chief David Rossi.” He extended his hand to Flip and Ron.</p>
<p>“Detective Zimmerman,” Flip’s voice nearly cracked, Rossi caught that which didn’t ease Flip. Not only was he meeting one of the best profilers that’s solved over thousands of cases a cross the US, but he was also meeting his girlfriends father. He only had what little she talked about him to go on. </p>
<p>“Ron Stallsworth, good to meet you.” Ron shook his hand. Rossi gestures towards the table silently telling them to sit down. </p>
<p>“You’re the one that made a connection to James, am I correct?” He asked eyeing Ron. Ron nodded, “I had my tech analyst hack into your systems and look at the case. It scares me to say this but it’s possible it could be him. Which is why you all must tread lightly, I trust my daughter isn’t on the case.” Rossi said grinning to himself as if he reminded something.</p>
<p>“Uh no sir, she isn’t on the case. Chief took her off since she’s injured and she’s handling an old case.” Flip almost stuttered, Ron looked at him surprised. </p>
<p>“Alright good, she can’t know this. Not until it’s certain, she’s gone through enough with him,” Rossi frowned looking at his hand. Flip noticed he still wore his wedding ring, he knew he never remarried. </p>
<p>“Sir? If I may ask, in your book you never explained his infatuation with her?” Ron asked Rossi looked pissed, Ron almost thought he crossed his boundary. </p>
<p>“I didn’t write that because no one knows. We’re not even sure when exactly it started or how he even looks like. He changes his appearance after each spree. Only a description, given to us by a surviving victim from each spree...” Rossi admitted to them. </p>
<p> “Can you tell us everything we need to know about him?” Flip asked Rossi hesitated before answering, he nodded. </p>
<p>“My team got the case when she was sixteen, so she wasn’t even on the team or in the training program yet. He kills in six, by the time we got their it was his fifth victim. We had nothing to go on, his victim pool was all over the place, you could tell they were impulsive. We were barely able to get a profile when the sixth victim was discovered. But it was too late he went dormant afterwards. Then he popped up again six years later, same MO. By that time she was on the field. He hesitated when he saw her but ran when she shot his shoulder. His hesitation threw her off, it threw the whole team off.” Rossi explained</p>
<p>“He’s a sadist, they don’t hesitate.” Ron pointed out, he nodded. </p>
<p>“When last year came around we waited for him to resurface but he went off profile. He went after her. He kept an eye on her. On that day there was no sign of forced entry, he knew her security system and her apartment complex. The women he targets normally have signs of sexual assault and an odd thing it wasn’t till recently that the men are too.” Rossi pointed out, the guys didn’t know what to think about that. </p>
<p>“What exactly are you saying? He has a partner?” Ron asked leaning forward.</p>
<p>“I’m saying keep your heads down and ears to the ground, he’s unpredictable. The original profile my team came up with might not be useful. He’s either evolving or spiraling. We even profiled her as a victim, it still didn’t make sense. None of his victims have any similarities, <br/>they’re the complete opposite. It’s quite odd, I’ve never seen it in my forty years with the FBI. Especially with him having a compulsive disorder.” Rossi pointed out.</p>
<p>“Compulsive disorder order?” Flip asked furrowing his brows. </p>
<p>“You’ve seen the crime scenes, every six years he lets out all that aggression. He has to do everything in six’s. <br/>The women in the woods and this gentleman are just the beginning. If it’s not a compulsion disorder then it’s something else. Something we might’ve missed.” Rossi explained resting his forearms on the table.</p>
<p>“No significant date with him? Or Salem?” Ron asked leaning forward.</p>
<p>“None. No birthday, no achievements were on any date with the number six. Not even when her mother left. As for him, he’s completely off the grid.” Rossi said </p>
<p>“How did you get his name then?” Flip asked, nothing added up. </p>
<p>“We didn’t. He told her that night he attacked her. He knew we couldn’t catch him even if we did have his ID.” Rossi said his fist clenched, he was getting angry. He blamed himself for what happened to you. </p>
<p>“So he’s a narcissist? He believes he could get away with it?” Ron asked trying to make sense out of this information. </p>
<p>“Part of it yes, the other part is that he likes to play games. He’s taunting us, the worst thing about that is we have a reason to be scared about him now.” Rossi said</p>
<p>“Why is that?” Flip leaned forward, glancing at Ron.</p>
<p>“The bounty. We assumed it was a hoax, considering he has no possessions. A criminal   Informed an Interpol agent that he needed to speak with me. He told me that there is word that the butcher is selling an FBI agents credentials on the black market. I do have my tech analyst looking for it, so far nothing.” Rossi explained </p>
<p>“Stolas Michaels told you this didn’t he?” Flip asked Rossi nodded, “why?” </p>
<p>“Salem reminds him of his old lover, I looked into his life a bit more. Hoping it’s not a repeat. I was surprised to see Jones on the case with her.” Rossi said eyeing Flip</p>
<p>“So was she, she tried to take her self out but Chief didn’t give her much of a choice.” Flip smirked a bit. </p>
<p>“Mateo is returning for the trial without Claude. I’m sure she already is made aware. I know Mateo, he’s plays dirty. Salem knows this, hell she experienced it. If he does anything let me know. I’ll handle him, I know his higher ups. Don’t let him intimidate you or the <br/>department. Am I clear?” Rossi said in a grave tone.</p>
<p>They both nodded, “Ron can you excuse us for a moment?” </p>
<p>Ron nodded and quickly got up and walked towards Freya.</p>
<p>“I need you to do what i couldn’t do. I need you to shield her from this,” Rossi’s hand waved around, “she wasn’t supposed to be like me, none of this should’ve happened. From what Freya has told me, you’ve protected and cared for her. I wanna say thank you for that.” He said playing with the wedding band, he was deep in thought. <br/>“She misses you, you know. She doesn’t say it but I could tell every time she gets off the phone with you. You should go see her, she’d like that.” Flip told him<br/>“I can’t do that, she’ll know somethings wrong the moment she sees me. We can’t have that. Not until I know for sure. For now keep her safe, I’ll be in touch. In the meantime, us meeting, never happened.” He stood up, leaving his card on the table. “Good to meet you Flip.” He walked away. He put his card in his wallet so she wouldn’t find it. <br/>He looked over to Ron annoying Freya while she sketched. “Stop, you’re gonna ruin the lines, Ron.” Freya laughed, trying to push him away. <br/>“I only gave him my last name..” Flip trailed off as he stood by Freya and Ron.<br/>“Penelope, their tech analyst, looked at the case as well as the division Salem’s in. So they know everything.” Freya explained quickly. Freya didn’t want Flip knowing that she knew that he drove by multiple times before they even met. That was something that was going to the grave with her. Ron nodded and playfully wrapped his arm around Freya, she pushed him away. Flip eyed them before turning towards the door. <br/>“I’m a head out, I’ll see y’all later.” Flip said walking out. They said bye as he walked out and continued to bicker back and fourth. <br/>Flip wasn’t sure how how to act after what just happened. With the possibility of the butcher being in Colorado or that he just met your dad with out you. He tried to suppress it, he made a promise to your dad to keep you out of it for as long as he could, he wasn’t going to break it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“You shouldn’t have drove home, it was reckless for you to do that.” Flip said as they drove to the hospital, he instead to go to the hospital. He believed your concussion got worse. You were still asleep when he got to your house, he nearly broke down the door when you didn’t answer. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m okay. I was just napping when you came over.” She said nonchalantly, he glare at her, she couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>“It’s not funny, you could’ve been hurt.” Flip said he couldn’t be serious when he heard her angelic laugh. “Knock it off, I’m serious.” He told her.</p>
<p>“You don’t look serious,” she continued to laugh, he couldn’t help but laugh with her. She leaned on his shoulder, placing her small hand on his thigh. She then kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but i swear I’m ok,” she whispered in his ear, her hand stroking his thigh going up higher. His cock twitched when she started to nibble on his earlobe. “I can show you.” She cooed, her hands were quick as they undid his belt. Her hand pulled out his hardening length out of his boxers. He did his best to focus on the road but he couldn’t, he wanted to watch what she had planned. </p>
<p>“Eyes on the road, daddy.” She teased the way it just rolls off her pretty little mouth, was enough to pull over and take her on the side of the road. He let out a moan once he felt her lips around his cock. </p>
<p>“Fuck baby,” he moaned she was always able to take all of him. Her cute little moans sent vibrations throughout his body. He tried so hard not to loose control. “That’s it baby, take all of me,” he had his hand stroking her plump ass. She wiggled at his touch, he didn’t have to feel to know she was wet. </p>
<p>Flip moved her panties to the side and inserted a finger in her, “oh fuck Flip,” she moaned as she stroked his hard cock. Her drool dripping from her mouth, he smirked. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say to stop, angel. Now suck this cock and maybe I’ll let you cum.” Flip growled she didn’t hesitate, “that’s my good girl, so obedient.” He cooed, he slapped her ass when she didn’t reply. </p>
<p>“Mmhm,,” she hummed still deep throating his dick, he inserted his finger faster while he inserted a second. She whined and unraveled, fuck he was close.</p>
<p>“Be a good cock slut and I’ll let you cum baby.” He grunted he tried keeping his eyes open while trying to drive straight. She kept clenching around his fingers. “I’m so close, baby. Fuck, cum with me.” He growled his fists clenched around the steering wheel as he came in her mouth. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” she moaned as she came on his fingers, she clawed at his thigh. She tried to contain herself. We were down the road from the hospital, she sat on her knees on the seat. Still bent over as she rode out her orgasm. </p>
<p>Flip parked away from other cars, since it was two in the morning the parking lot was practically empty. He turned the engine off and faced her, he smirked when he saw his cum dripping from the corner of her mouth. He pulled out his fingers, making her gasp. </p>
<p>“Flip!” She exclaimed still holding on to his thighs for support, he wiped the cum with his fingers and inserted it in her mouth. </p>
<p>“Just putting this back where it belongs baby,” he cooed, she licked and sucked his fingers clean with out breaking eye contact. “Good girl,” he praised she smiled with her lids half open. She smiled as she watched him adjust his pants.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look, baby. You still need to get checked out.” He told her, she frowned he gave her a quick peck and got out of her car. He quickly checked his surroundings as he opened the door for her. She held his hand as they to the entrance.</p>
<p>She noticed him looking around. “Are you okay?” She asked looking up at him. </p>
<p>“Yea baby, just don’t want anyone to see what I did to you.” He made sure to force a smirk as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She blushed and looked away from him.</p>
<p>‘She doesn’t suspect a thing, perfect.’ Flip thought as they waited for her to be seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Her father just entered the chat... do y’all really think Flip could keep a secret?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was hitting your back, his arms wrapped around you pulling you closer to his bare chest. You could feel his goatee on your forehead. You were in the crook of his neck, your favorite place to wake up in. His soft snores, were music to your ears. Your fingertips ran up and down his back. You wanted to stay like this forever.</p>
<p>“You keep doing that, I might just call off of work.” Flip grumbled his eyes still closed. he lifted himself and hovering over you, placing kisses all over your face and neck making you giggle. He cupped your face with one hand and propped himself up with the other.</p>
<p>“You should,” you smiled at him, your hands trailed down to the waistband of his tight gray  briefs. You kissed him softly as your hand made it’s way in to his briefs. You could feel his smirk as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away as he stood up. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, baby but I have to get ready.” Flip smirked as he walked to your bathroom. </p>
<p>‘What a fucking tease,’ you thought as you sat in bed. You heard the shower running, you laid back down in bed it was too early to be up for you. You had some time to rest but you couldn’t, you were wide awake. You took off the over size shirt you had on and walked over the mirror that was in your closet. </p>
<p>You hated what you saw, scars and bruises decorated your skin. You’ll always be grateful for Freya for covering up the scars on your thigh, those were the most painful. Just ugly reminders of what you been through. You kept Freya’s words in your mind, ‘you survived’. She wasn’t wrong but you felt wrong thinking that, something about it didn’t feel right. </p>
<p>You walked over to and sat on the edge of the bed, you felt off today. It was probably the fact that you were taking a personal day, again. You were a sitting duck and what was worse is Flip couldn’t and didn’t tell you anything about the case. You couldn’t be mad at him for it but it was frustrating. The shower stopped, your head snapped up, you saw a wet and naked Flip towel drying his body in the doorway. He hasn’t notice that you were still awake. </p>
<p>You watch as his arms and back muscles flex with each moment, it’s like he’s made out of marvel. As if the gods took their time sculpting, it was mesmerizing. You thighs squeezed together as your eyes trailed down and noticed how low his towel hanged on his hips. His imprint clear as day, you wanted to outline it with your tongue. </p>
<p>“Angel, it’s not polite to stare.” He said with a stern tone, he rinsed out his mouth, getting out the toothpaste he had. Your breath was caught in your throat and your eyes widened a bit. “Don’t be shy, darlin’.” He smirked as he walked towards you. </p>
<p>You gulped as you watched water droplets fall from his hair to his chest and abdomen. “Sorry,” you muttered you didn’t look him in the eyes. He grabbed your grabbed your chin and made you look at him. You felt yourself clench once you saw his hazel eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ve spoiled you, angel.” He said you pouted at how dire his tone was, it made him chuckle. “Oh it’s not a bad thing, I enjoy spoiling you.” He kissed your cheek and made his way to your ear, “especially when I make you cum with my touch.” His hot breath sending chills down to your spine, you whimpered as his lips grazed your ear and neck. </p>
<p>You reached for the towel but he was quick. He grabbed your wrist stopping you. “Keep your hands at your side. Just because I like spoiling you doesn’t mean you’re always gonna get your way.” He held your hands down. </p>
<p>“Please?” You begged you looked up at him with big eager eyes. He had a mischievous look on his face. </p>
<p>“Eyes on me and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” He said you nodded, he kissed you ever so gently, his mouth trailed down your neck leaving wet kisses. Your breathing hitched as bit your neck. Your hands automatically grabbed his shoulders, he stopped and glared at you.</p>
<p>“Please I wanna touch you” you begged bringing your hands back to your sides. </p>
<p>“We’re doing this my way,” he growled grabbing your neck with his callous hands. His eyes were filled with lust, he grinned when you suddenly felt vibrations on your clit followed with a humming noise. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Flip,” you moaned you wanted to glance down but his hand stopped you.</p>
<p>“Eyes on me,” he growled, “Believe me angel I want to take my time with you, I wanna fuck this cunt and give you everything I have.” He plunged the vibrating object into you. </p>
<p>Shamelessly moaning into the silent room. It wasn’t a vibrator, it was shaped differently and it felt so good. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, you gripped on to your bedsheets. </p>
<p>“Pl-ease let me touch you. This is torture.” You moaned out pouting at him. </p>
<p>“Oh no angel,” he grinned as he watched you nearly lost it as the object penetrated you over and over. “Lay back, eyes up.” He ordered, you leaned back slowly. You spread your legs for him, he suddenly pulled out the object and placed it on your clit as his fingers entered you. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck you’re dripping.” He groaned, you clenched when you oh heard his deep baritone voice. “That’s it, your close. Cum for me.” His fingers fastened their pace.<br/>Your back arched as your moaned his name over and over. Your fists clenched as you death gripped your sheets. The vibrations, his fingers and his deep voice was enough to send you over the edge. </p>
<p>“Look at me while you cum.” He ordered you propped yourself up with your forearms. Your eyes widened once you saw the object he was using. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Flip!” You moaned out as your climax rode through, he sat you up as you tried catching your breath. Your legs started to go numb as the vibrations started to die down. </p>
<p>“I think you’re going to have to replace the batteries,” he handed you the electric toothbrush with your juices coating the handle, “you’ll get me later.” He said in your ear, he kissed your temple and started to get ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You placed a coffee mug down for him, as he got dressed for his day. He wore his usual get up, his green-brown flannel and blue jeans. He sipped on the cup of coffee as he sat down on the bed right next to you. </p>
<p>Flip held on to the mug  and smiled kissing your temple, you placed a kiss on his nose then his lips. You smiled at him as you cupped his cheek and played with his facial hair.</p>
<p>“Be careful, I’m not there to save your ass Philip,” you teased him, making him laugh. You took his mug and placed it on the nightstand. </p>
<p>“I will, darlin’. I promise, you better be careful too,” he warned as he put his cowboy boots on. You frowned at his comment.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m working or on the case so you don’t have to worry about that.” You were still a tiny bit bitter about it. Flip exhaled, he knew how annoyed you felt.</p>
<p>“I know, but look at it this way take these days to rest. So your prepared when they come back.” Flip said rubbing your back. You nodded, he was right. “Good girl,” he kissed you. </p>
<p>“Yea, yea.” You playfully rolled your eyes at him. He even knows he’s right, Damn Bigfoot.</p>
<p>“Bye baby, We’ll meet you girls for lunch.” Flip kissed you as you both walked to the gun safe in the living room. You put in the combination and took out his gun. He took it and looked down at it, frowning a bit. </p>
<p>“What? What’s wrong?” You asked confused, he exhaled and looked at you. </p>
<p>“I was thinking if I can borrow yours?” Flip asked shyly, you knew he always liked yours a bit more. Especially after the shooting range, he shot more with your gun. </p>
<p>“If you could handle her kickback,” you used his words against yours. He smiled as you handed yours over to him. “I just don’t think my holster will fit you,” you teased</p>
<p>“Very funny baby,” he put his on and checked the safety before strapping it in. He kissed you one last time before leaving, “I’ll see you soon angel,” he smiled as he held your face in both hands. </p>
<p>“See you,” you smiled at him, gripping his forearms. You watched as he put his trucker jacket on and walked out the door. You walked over and locked the door, you had to get ready for the day. Since you were ‘off’, you were going to meet Freya at the shop and help out. She had a consultation early in the morning for a big back piece, so you’d just met her there. </p>
<p>You left your hair in it’s natural wavy state and did two Dutch braids. You wore one of Flip’s white thermals that he left, you ‘accidentally’ shrunk it in the dryer. So he had no choice but to leave it here. It was still a bit baggy but it worked under your black skirt overalls. You put some tights and your boots after you fixed your makeup a bit. </p>
<p>The drive wasn’t too long, the shop was only 35 minutes from your home. You tried really hard not to think of the case or the last two days at the station. After getting your ass chewed out by Bridges, he made it clear he wanted your nose out of it. He tried to make it seem as if he wanted the other detectives to actually have a shot with the case with out help. You were able to see through it, since he couldn’t sit still or look you in the eye. It was frustrating but you couldn’t disagree with him. He was concerned for the department which you understood. It wasn’t like back in DC where we got away with breaking minor rules. That was something you had to get used to. </p>
<p>You parked right next to Freya’s red mustang, she still hasn’t officially opened so you walked to the coffee shop a couple stores down to get everyone a pick me up. You went into the coffee shop and picked up some breakfast and coffee for everyone. </p>
<p>You saw Freya unlocking the entrance as you were walking out of the coffee shop. She turned and saw you, her eyes widened and her smile got bigger. </p>
<p>“You are a fucking life saver!” She exclaimed helping you with the bags, you walked in the shop quickly. Freya was quick to dig in to the coffee and pastries, her new client must’ve been a bit difficult.</p>
<p>“How was the client?” You asked smiling at her, she rolled her eyes and groaned. </p>
<p>“Please don’t get her started on that,” Geo said walking to the bags, he was one of the artists at the shop. “How are you Salem? You need to visit more,” he scowled you</p>
<p>“I’m  good and I’m sorry, things are a bit hectic at the station,” you said giving him a quick hug. Martina walked in through the back door. </p>
<p>“Is that coffee?” She called out, she smiled when she saw you. “Thank fucking god your here! I’ve missed you.” She hugged you tightly. “I’m so happy your our shop apprentice for the day. You look so cute!” She beamed at you as she eyed your outfit.</p>
<p>“Happy to help since Carly is out sick,” you said shrugging. Freya didn’t need to tell you what your tasks were since you’ve don’t this before and they only had three appointments in today. You cleaned up around the shop and set up for their appointments as they all ate breakfast. Once you cleaned their areas, you fixed up the back rooms and the piercing room, even if Candi the shop piercer, wasn’t there today. </p>
<p>You fixed Sweetie’s bed and refilled her food and water bowls. Sweetie was the official shop cat, she was a long haired black/orange cat they rescued. She normally napped throughout the day on the front desk or she’ll hide by the bookshelves. The moment she heard you fill her bowls she came out of hiding. You made your self a cup of coffee and sat down in the front desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Freya being Freya, she got bored when her second appointment finished early. She tried convincing Martina and Geo to let her tattoo them. Of course they said no, since someone had to be available for walk-ins.</p>
<p>“Oh Salem?” She called out to you, “you’re not doing anything right now besides playing with sweetie... do you wanna be my lab rat?” She asked you sighed, you should’ve seen this coming. </p>
<p>“Something small,” you said she frowned, “take it or leave it,” you warned </p>
<p>She sighed “ok fine,” she huffed, she set up her station. She brainstormed a couple ideas by you. All of them still being big and detailed, it wasn’t til Martina suggested a small outlined heart. It was simple and cute, Freya complained it was too simple but she had no choice in the matter. She did suggest to place it on your right ass cheek, that was the one thing you did listen to her on. It was small and it wouldn’t bug you while you moved around. </p>
<p>You laid face down on the bench, as she finished up. “You know it’s cute, I like it.” Freya said as she put a bandage on it. “Does it hurt?” She asked </p>
<p>“Just a bit, not too bad.” You said resting on your forearms, Martina came over and looked at it. </p>
<p>“Are you gonna tell Flip about it?” She asked smiling at you while you adjusted your panties and tights. </p>
<p>“No, He’ll just see it.” You said trying to hide your smile. They laughed with you. You tried imagining Flips expression when he saw your new tattoo. Especially the placement of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the day your mind would wonder, you couldn’t stop thinking about Flip. Then the worst thought came in to your mind. Your ugly insecurities made their way through again. Thoughts raced through your mind as you sat there. </p>
<p>‘What if it goes to shit? What if I self sabotage and ruin this? Something bad is gonna happen isn’t it? Nothing good stays like this..’ you tried really hard not to succumb to them but you couldn’t help yourself.</p>
<p>Sweetie jumped on the counter, frightening you a bit. She meowed at you and showed her tummy. “You’re so cute,” you cooed to her as you scratched her. You didn’t noticed Martina and Freya standing right behind you. “Oh shit!” You gasped scaring sweetie away. </p>
<p>They both laughed at your reaction, “you went radio silent, are you ok? We could tell your not here.” Freya said of course she did. </p>
<p>“Oh it’s nothing, it’s stupid.” You said shaking it off, they both eyed you. “Okay I’ve just been feeling a little insecure,” you admitted you rested your elbow on the counter. </p>
<p>“What why?” Martina asked surprised, “talk to us,” Freya said sitting on the counter.</p>
<p>“You ever get that feeling that it’s going too good and you get really comfortable. Then suddenly you get blind sided and something goes terribly wrong and it’s damaged to the point where you can’t fix it. Nothing good ever stays good, something always goes wrong.” You frowned looking down. They both sighed and moved closer to you.</p>
<p>“You’re scared and I get it. You can’t think like that, not anymore. Don’t let past relationships ruin this one.” Freya said smiling at you. She knew you too well, </p>
<p>“It’s not just that, it’s...” you exhaled before continuing.</p>
<p>“Do you ever get the feeling something awful is going to happen? Cause that’s what I feel. It’s weird I keep telling myself it’s just because I’m not used to being a detective. But it feels bigger than that, am I going insane?” You looked to both of them. </p>
<p>“No you’re not, Salem. The case is stressful and you’re not on it. That’s why you feel like that, you don’t know details, so you’re mind is thinking worst case scenario.” Freya reassured you. </p>
<p>“Yeah she’s right. You normally know everything and it’s bugging you that you don’t. You need to stop worrying.” Martina said smiling at you. </p>
<p>“You both are right, I’m just over thinking.” You sighed you felt a little better, they were right. You normally were in control of things. It was just weird not being in control or at least have some leverage to get away with certain things. </p>
<p>“So.. we don’t have anymore appointments and we have some time till the guys get here. You wanna window shop a bit? It’ll make you feel better.” Freya said excitedly you nodded</p>
<p>They both squealed in excited and pulled you off of the chair. “Geo? Will you be a saint and order the pizza?” Freya asked politely, batting her lashes. </p>
<p>“Of course boss,” Geo yelled out as the girls pulled you out of the door. The three of you walked down the street. You noticed you were walking towards a lingerie store. </p>
<p>“Are we stopping in there?,” you asked they got excited and nodded. It was like seeing kids in a candy shop. You could feel their excitement radiating off of them.</p>
<p>“Darkest desires has the best pieces,” Freya exclaimed as she pulled you inside the store. She greeted the employees as if she worked there.</p>
<p>“Freya how many times are you here?” Martina asked as we walked to the second floor.</p>
<p>“Too many times,” Freya was quick to pull different pieces for you as well as accessories. You told her about an idea you had in mind and she was fully on board. They both have their input as well as advice on how go about it, thank god for them. You’d be lost if they didn’t give their guidance. If you were being honest you’ve never really worn lingerie at all, the closest thing was a matching panty and bra set. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You ended up taking everything Freya suggested as well as some heels and accessories. If you had more time you would’ve been there the whole day. Since Flip and Ron were coming for lunch, time was of the essence. </p>
<p>“Oh shit they’re here already,” you whined you saw Flips truck parked right next to yours. you couldn’t let Flip see what you got. </p>
<p>“I’ll hide the bags in my car,” Freya was quick to take the bags from your hands. She opened her trunk and shoved them inside. The three of you made your way inside.<br/>Ron was at Freya’s station playing with sweetie and Flip was talking to Geo. They all looked at the entrance when we stepped in. </p>
<p>“Well look what we have here, perfect timing too. The pizza just got here.” Ron said as he stood up. “Where’d you girls go?” Ron asked Flip looked you up and down as you walked towards him. You didn’t really pay attention to Freya’s answer. </p>
<p>You kissed his soft lips and smiled up at him. “Hi,” you said he played with your hair a bit. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he smiled, “I like your hair like this, you look beautiful.” He said his thumb stroked your scarred cheek, and just like that all your worries were non existent. </p>
<p>“Thank you, how’s work so far?” You asked his expression fell a bit and he breathed out a bit. His breathe smelled like cigarettes, which means he’s extremely stressed out. Normally it’s a mix of coffee and cigarettes but not this time. </p>
<p>“Come on, lets eat. I’ll tell you about it.” He held your hand and pulled you towards everyone else. </p>
<p>While we ate a client came in for a walk-in, Geo gladly took it. It was a young girl, you could easily tell it was her first time walking in to a tattoo shop, that and her mother was right next to her. It was heartwarming, the mother comforted her daughter. She was supportive, she even reassured her by telling her it was okay if she was uncertain. They had a close relationship, her daughter confided in her mom. Just the way they interacted and would joke about matching tattoos, it was sweet. You couldn’t lie to yourself, you never had that and you would never have that. It made you were a bit envious, that void would never be filled.</p>
<p>“Salem? You okay?” Freya called out to you, you turned your head back at them. They all looked at you confused. Expect Freya, she knew what you were thinking.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um I’m good. Flip, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?” You asked changing the subject. Flip and Ron exchanged looks before speaking.</p>
<p>“Well, we’re missing information on the case and Bridges wanted to know if you could come with us and see if we’re missing something,” Ron trailed off. </p>
<p>“Well he wants Ben and Stan to give you some details on the case. Not everything.” Flip Finished Ron’s sentence. </p>
<p>“So they’re gonna give me crumbs? And they want to see if I’ll magically pull information out of my ass?” You asked as you crossed your legs and leaned back on your hands. They nodded. “Alright then, I’ll meet you boys at the station.” You shrugged</p>
<p>They both looked relieved, Flip stood up and hugged you nearly lifting you in the air. “Thank god, your amazing,” Flip muttered in to your ear. You pulled away.</p>
<p>“Did you think I was gonna say no? I mean it is my job.” You said with some sass.</p>
<p>“Bridges was nervous about asking you so he told us to do it. I’m assuming it has to do with you two fighting.” Flip said putting you down.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a fight, he’s being dramatic.” You said fixing your skirt. Ron and Flip chuckled, Ron checked his watch.</p>
<p>“Our lunch is up, we can’t be late.” Ron stood up putting his denim jacket on. “Just meet us at the station, Salem.” Ron said as he made his way to the door.</p>
<p>Flip kissed you before he left with Ron. You turned back to Freya and Martina.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m leaving early,” you said apologetically, they both smiled at you.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, and I’ll hide the bags in my closet.” Freya said you hugged her then said your goodbyes to Geo and Martina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Flips POV*<br/>Ron and Flip felt more at ease when you agreed to stop by the station to help out even if they both knew you’d help them out regardless. Trapp and Bridges made them both nervous about it. This case was a shit show and no one could make sense of it. </p>
<p>On the way to the station Flip tried calming himself by thinking of you. He noticed you wore his long sleeve, he always adored you wearing his clothes. Just as much as he loved when you wore nothing at all. He snapped out of his thoughts when the car came to a stop. He realized they were at the station already. </p>
<p>“There you boys are, I was wondering where y’all went.” A familiar voice called out to them as they walked down the hall. They both looked for the voice calling them. </p>
<p>“Oh shit, Jimmy? What the hell are you doing here?” Ron exclaimed as they both walked towards the older gentleman</p>
<p>“Aren’t supposed to be in the middle of the ocean, enjoying retirement?” Flip said as he gave him a side hug.</p>
<p>“The second part of it got cancelled and we came back two days ago. Bridges called me  warning me about the murders, it’s insane. Who would’ve thought a murder spree in Colorado Springs... hey is that a new gun?” Jimmy pointed to the 1911 in Flip’s holster.</p>
<p>Ron didn’t even notice Flip had your gun, it made Ron laugh a bit. Jimmy eyed at them, it confused him. It was like Jimmy missed an inside joke.</p>
<p>“No actually it’s-“ Flip was about to tell him everything about you.</p>
<p>“Zimmerman! Stallsworth! Office now!” Trapp yelled out to them. They both exhaled and walked to Bridges offices. They looked at Jimmy before leaving, he understood so he wasn’t bothered by it.</p>
<p>Jimmy was curious about the rookie who replaced him, so he did what any curious person would do. He want to his old desk. He was surprised to see no one there, maybe that was why Trapp was upset? The Rookie was probably a fuck up, he thought as he took a seat at the desk. He noticed how neat it was, ‘oh this was a rookie alright’ he thought to himself. It humored him knowing his old partner was probably cleaning up after him. He couldn’t wait til they came back to complain about the rookie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*salem pov*</p>
<p>You rushed inside the station, you were curious about how much information they were going to give you. Officers eyed you as they greeted you, something that’s getting old real quick. Callahan smiled and waved at you, completely interrupting Landers as he did. Which made you laugh considering the look on Landers face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped at the threshold, there was an older gentleman sitting at your desk. Not just sitting but manspreading, on your desk. His hands rested behind his head as he leaned back into your chair and his feet up on your desk. You stopped two feet in front of your desk, crossing your arms. </p>
<p>He eyed you up and down then scoffed at your appearance. “You lost Sweetheart? The officer in front can call for your boyfriend so you don’t have to find him and get lost.” He said with a monotoned expression. </p>
<p>“Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?” You nearly snarled, he scrunched his face and immediately put his feet down, he leaned forward and looked at you as if you lost your mind.</p>
<p>“Watch your mouth, that is no way to speak to me.” He said in a stern voice.</p>
<p>“Then get out of my seat then,” you tried keeping your composure, he scoffed again as he stood up. </p>
<p>“You? You’re the rookie?” He laughed as he pointed at you. “No wonder Trapp’s pissed, god you must be a handful. You don’t even have a gun.” The old man practically chuckled </p>
<p>“I guarantee I can handle myself with out one,” you snapped at him, he stepped closer to you. </p>
<p>“Yea right,” he scoffed again. He was getting on your nerves. “Know your place, your just a rookie.” He towered over you. You didn’t back down. </p>
<p>“Jimmy I see you met-“ Flip said behind you. You could hear him nearly running to you.</p>
<p>“A rookie that needs to learn her place. What happened to giving the rookie a hard time, she must not be a quick learner.” He spoke as if you weren’t there. You glared at Flip at what the bag of bones said.</p>
<p>“What’s he taking about Philip?” You nearly snapped, the old man laughed. </p>
<p>“Philip?” He laughed “no one calls you Philip not since-“ he was cut off by Bridges entering the room.</p>
<p>“Salem, bullpen now,” he ordered you. “They’re waiting for you.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” you said “as long as I’m no where near the bag of dust.” You snarled as you walked to meet with other the other detectives. </p>
<p>“Salem?” Jimmy’s eyes widened, he realized he fucked up big time. Flip glared at him, knowing you were pissed at both of them. Bridges wasn’t having it so he left them to deal with whatever problem was arising.</p>
<p>Flip knew there was no chance in hell you would forgive Jimmy for what he said. He didn’t think his girl and his old partner would hate each other right off the bat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*A/N: since California is reopening and I'm about to start working again, I'll be updating every Wednesday/Thursday unless something changes I'll let y'all know if anything does. So how are y'all feeling about the story? Thank you so much for the support y'all have give me I appreciate all of you that read, comment and vote on the story. -Ren&lt;3*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Brace yourself, poppet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a saying that a forest shares history, which each tree remembers even after it has fallen. Now here we are seeking answers and reason. The moss was still damp from the light rain last night, the clouds created a shady dense causing the forest to seem a bit somber. </p>
<p>Callahan walked next to you while Ben and Stan walked ahead. Flip and Jimmy walked behind. You didn’t think it was a good idea for a retired detective to hop on, for this little field trip. </p>
<p>You’ll admit Bridges did make a good point that maybe fresh eyes would be of help. It was a good idea, you just wished it wasn’t a misogynistic asshole. A part of you couldn’t believe he was Flip’s old partner considering that Flip and Ron are the complete opposite. You heard them muttering behind you, it was irritating. Apart of you was curious on what they were even talking about. </p>
<p>“Alright we’re here, what did you want to show us.” Ben said relaxing his stance, Ben and Stan were annoyed at the fact you dragged them out here again. Your eyes were glued to the direction the shot came from as you walked to were you stood that night.</p>
<p>“Callahan stand in front of me.” You said he moved quickly, he exhaled as he stood in front of you. “Stay.” You said walking to the direction that you were facing.</p>
<p>“What good is this? Nothing changes at old crime scenes, we need to go to the new one” Jimmy said making his frustration clear. you didn’t even glance at him. </p>
<p>“Things do not change. We do.” You said looking at the ground, you estimated how far the shooter might’ve been. You needed to see if your theory was right. The guys were grumbling and talking amongst themselves as you looked ahead. </p>
<p>“Henry David Thoreau,” Callahan answered to them. “He’s a poet,” the guys looked a bit confused. You bit your lip trying to contain your laugh. </p>
<p>“Callahan, point to your gunshot wound.” You called out to him, he did as you asked. You held your hands out as if you were going to shoot. You tried remembering the moment he pushed you out of the way as well as when he was hit. </p>
<p>The shooter was an amateur, they made a mistake a professional marksman would never do. They were standing when they fired, you assumed it was because of the ghillie suit they had on. They used a full metal jacket bullet, you only knew that because it didn’t completely go through Callahans arm. Not like hollow point bullets, it would’ve gone through his arm and possibly hit his lungs. You walked back to the guys, they were unsure of what you just did.</p>
<p>“We’re wasting time-“ Jimmy started to complain, you raised your hand to shut him up. </p>
<p>“Your profile is wrong,” you simply said looking at Stan and Ben. “Show me the foot print pictures. I’ll explain.” You held your hand out. They handed the folder to you.<br/>“What are you thinking Salem?” Flip asked shifting on his feet with his hands his hips.</p>
<p>“The suspect shot standing up and used full metal jacket bullets instead of hollow points like a normal gun owner uses. Why is that?” You asked them, they exchanged looks.</p>
<p>“He didn’t know what he was doing. Hollow points do more damage, that was their mistake.” Callahan answered you nodded </p>
<p>“Exactly, why shoot standing up if they’re wearing a ghillie suit?” Once again they were silent, “she was a diversion.” You said you pulled out a picture from the folder. </p>
<p>“Wait, you think a female is behind this? What other evidence suggests that?” Stan asked </p>
<p>“The foot print. Callahan step aside,” you said “look at how deep the print is, compared to this print. That’s a men’s six that translated to a women’s eight, the print is also not as prominent. Even for someone watching their prey.” You said handing them the picture.</p>
<p>“How do you know she or he stood their for a while? A print can’t tell you that.” Jimmy said </p>
<p>“The victims injuries suggest someone was taking care of them. She had signs of gangrene, I’m assuming she died of infection.” You said Ben and Stan nodded, they were deep in thought. “With the shot on Callahan’s arm, I’m going to make an educated guess and assume she’s 5’5.” You said looking at the men in front of you.</p>
<p>“You’re saying a woman is behind all this? That’s mental.” Ben said shaking his head</p>
<p>“Not exactly detectives, it’s a team. Why would a former cop go in to a heavily hidden area willingly? Why would you go in there?” You asked an easier question.</p>
<p>“To help the woman. Joe helped everyone, even when he wasn’t on the job.” Flip said you knew it was hard for him, he barely slept since that day. He tried hiding it but you knew.</p>
<p>“The woman is used to lure them. Makes less noise.” You exhaled, the last case you handled that was a couple didn’t end pretty. “It makes sense why they tried luring Liv, her maternal instinct might’ve kicked in. Considering she was helping her mother.” You further explained. </p>
<p>“How did you figure all that? They literally gave you crumbs.” Jimmy asked eyeing you.</p>
<p>“I did my normal tactics, I put myself in the shoes of the killer instead of looking from the outside” you said flatly, we all started to walk out of the woods. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t the witnesses mention a woman?” Flip asked as he walked behind you. </p>
<p>“If you ask the right questions, you’ll get your answers.” You said you started walking faster, your feet were killing you. “When it comes to getting questioned by police about a gruesome crime scene, the only thought running through their mind is ‘what kind of monster is capable of this?’ Only one image is clear as day when they think that.” You said making your way to the cruiser. </p>
<p>“Which is?” Ben asked they stopped in their tracks, you turned around to face them.</p>
<p>“A man.” You said “ no one ever thinks a woman is capable of that, not even another woman. Talk to your witnesses ask if they saw him with a woman or if they saw a woman that stood out. See if descriptions match, you’ll get somewhere.” You said Callahan made his way to the driver side of the cruiser. </p>
<p>Ben and Stan grumbled as they walked to their car. Which left Flip and Jimmy standing in front of you. </p>
<p>“That was impressive detective, I wouldn’t have put all that together.” Jimmy said in what as a sarcastic tone. </p>
<p>“I know.” You said flatly earning a glare from Flip. They both glanced at each other. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you and Flip go on together I’ll go with the rookie.” Jimmy offered, now he was trying to be nice. <br/>“No. You boys need to catch up anyway.” You said while turning to the cruiser, Callahan looked uncomfortable. After what detective Barnes told you about what Flip said about getting a female detective, how bad it’d be or how he’d have to babysit the rookie. You were a bit mad at Flip for that, I expected better from him.  Jimmy didn’t help his case. </p>
<p>Flip sighed heavily as he pulled out a cigarette out from his jacket, they both watched as you and Callahan drove off. </p>
<p>“I think I put you in the dog house, sorry man.” Jimmy said leaning on the car. </p>
<p>“Well not entirely, Barnes told her what I said the night at the bar. She’ll come around, she’s usually understanding... but also stubborn.” Flip scoffed trying to his his smile.</p>
<p>“How is it possible?” Jimmy asked, Flip looked confused at his question. “Last time we spoke, you didn’t even exchange words with her. Now you’re working together and she’s with you. I don’t get it..” Jimmy said crossing his arms. </p>
<p>“Fate.” Flip said getting into the truck, Jimmy rolled his eyes and got in the car. The car ride back, Flip told him everything that Jimmy missed. He even admitted to you being a better marksman than him as well as saving his skin when they went into an abandoned apartment complex, marking your cheek permanently. Jimmy was impressed, not just in your actions but the fact you made Flip practically settle. </p>
<p>You sat on your desk waiting for a ‘important’ phone call from Mateo. They called while you were out but insisted to call you back once you were in. Ron was speaking while facing you, Flip had his back turned to you as he did his paperwork. The phone rang, making Ron stop mid sentence, you picked up</p>
<p>“Colorado springs police department-“ you started to say. <br/>“Oh poppet, enough with formalities. We’re better than that.” Stolas interrupted.</p>
<p>“How did you get to a regular phone?” You asked Flip pivoted to face you his jaw was clenched, his eyes didn’t move from your face. </p>
<p>“I asked Jonesy to let me deliver the news to you.” He said you could hear him smiling through the phone. “You, my favorite detective, are coming to transfer me.” </p>
<p>“What a waste of time,” you scoffed. “I’m flying to you just to fly back. How agitating.” </p>
<p>“Aw come on poppet, you don’t miss me? I’m hurt.” Stolas chuckled </p>
<p>“Put Mateo on, I know he’s next to you.” You said ignoring his foolishness. He groaned as he grumbled at Mateo. Flip and Ron looked at you confused. </p>
<p>“Salem, good to hear from you again.” Mateo greeted you. </p>
<p>“Skip the pleasantries Jones, why am I apart of the transfer?” You asked Ron mouthed transfer while Flip stood up and walked off. Probably asking Bridges or Trapp what was happening. Mateo explained why and how important it is to get on Stolas’s good side, they assumed he was with holding important information. </p>
<p>“Don’t take this the wrong way but dress like you’re an agent. We’re walking into USP Lee, some of your friends don’t know your a detective now. It’s best they’re oblivious to that.” Mateo said he was right, as much as you hated to admit that. </p>
<p>“I understand, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said he hummed before you hung up. You exhaled as you leaned back. Trying to process what the fuck just happened. <br/>“You can’t just stay quiet, what’s going on?” Ron asked you almost forgot you had an audience. </p>
<p>“I’m going to USP Lee to accompany them. Now excuse me I gotta confirm with Bridges.” You stood up but Flip’s worried expression stopped you as he walked back to his seat.</p>
<p>“You’re not worried?” Flip asked “that’s a high security federal prison, it’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware Philip, Majority of the men that are there is because of me and my old team.” You reminded him, he sometimes forgets you’ve done this too many times before. </p>
<p>Bridges walked out from Trapp’s office, stopping in front of you and the guys.</p>
<p>“Salem I’m going to have Ron accompany you and agent Jones. I called and let him know, you’re both approved. So I expect both of you here already with go bags.” Bridges said </p>
<p>“Go bags?” Ron asked Bridges looked at you to explain. You looked back to Ron and Flip.</p>
<p>“It’s just in case anything gets delayed, bring two extra outfits and wear a suit.” You said to him. </p>
<p>“Alright good oh and thanks for helping Ben and Stan, they went over to talk to the witnesses again. I’m curious, now that we have a new lead. What kind of psychos do we have here?” Bridges asked crossing his arms. </p>
<p>“Im not entirely sure, sir. Even with the crumbs they provided, their motives aren’t clear. Almost every case that dealt with a couple or duo, they’re normally unhinged..” you said you tried remembering each case you’ve had, trying to see if there is anything similar. </p>
<p>“You don’t think they’re unhinged?” Bridges scoffed, “he murdered a former cop, one is in icu and he hit you and another officer. What exactly do you call that?” He glared at you.</p>
<p>“He hesitated,” a wave of deja vu hit you, you suddenly felt anxious. Flip noticed your demeanor change, you exhaled. “He could’ve hacked us both but he didn’t. I don’t know why” you looked up to Bridges, all he did was nod before walking away. </p>
<p>You’ve said that before... that same fucking sentence and it still felt as if you had bile built up in your throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/> The following day Ron arrived earlier than you, he was wearing a suit and brought a change of clothing. Ron didn’t mention he was a bit nervous, he’s never gone into a jail before let alone a high security federal prison. </p>
<p>“Ease up Ron, you’ll be fine.” Flip said as he took his jacket off and placed it on his chair.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m trying, I just can’t help it. I’m sorry it’s not you.” Ron said facing Flip. </p>
<p>“There’s no way Bridges would let me go, it’s a conflict of interest. I’m just glad he agreed to let someone go.” Flip admitted he rubbed his chin, he thought about how upset you were about what happened between you and Jimmy. </p>
<p>Of course Barnes bringing up what he said really bit him in the ass. He hoped you were in a better mood today. </p>
<p>You walked in wearing an all black pantsuit, similar to the one you wore the day of the trial. You placed your go bag on your desk. You looked exhausted, your eyes were sunken in and you had dark circles. Which was rare, Flip thought. You always had a glow to your complexion even if you were tired. You looked drained, you must’ve not gotten any sleep.</p>
<p>“Hey,” you said flatly to the guys, you hoped the coffee you chugged on the way here would kick in any minute. </p>
<p>“Jones should be here any moment Ron.” He nodded and walked to his desk. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling okay? You don’t look like yourself, Salem.” Flip said to you, apart of you wanted to snap at him but you knew he was just concerned. </p>
<p>“Yea I’m fine, i just stayed up late with Freya.” You lied to him, you didn’t want him to know. </p>
<p>Flip eyed you, it was like he saw right through your lie. Then an unexpected savior walked through the door. </p>
<p>“Hello again, are you guys ready to get going?” Mateo said smirking at you. You didn’t glance at him, you nodded at Ron. Then gave Flip a peck on his lips then his cheek. You whispered love you into his ear, before pulling away. You gave him a smile before facing Mateo. Flip suddenly looked coy, well that was a first. </p>
<p>“Alright then let’s go,” you grabbed the bag. Ron followed suit, you smiled at Flip one last time.</p>
<p>What you didn’t notice was Mateo grinning at Flip. While Flip gave him a death stare in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>Everyone was on edge when Ben and Stan came back and had a lead. They all remember a dark haired woman but the strangest thing is that they couldn’t describe her features, only how charming she was. </p>
<p>“Callahan, give me the report from the other two witnesses.” Ben called out from his chair, Callahan who struggled with his notepad looked up to the call of his name.</p>
<p>“Oh um here you go,” Callahan scurried to Ben and Stan, “they only gave me the description of her dress nothing and her eyes.” Callahan looked nervous, especially around Ben and Stan. They hazed him a bit since they had to baby sit him, most of the time.</p>
<p>“What’s the color?” Stan grumbled, Ben glared at Callahan before snatching the notepad out of Stan’s hand. </p>
<p>“You didn’t get the color?! How the fuck did you forget the most important part?!” Ben snapped at him. Flip tuned them out as he reached for his pack of cigarettes in his desk. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Flip muttered, he was out of cigarettes. He asked a couple of the guys if they had any, to his surprise no one had some. Flip grabbed his keys and headed to his truck, he passed by Bridges office hearing, Trapp chew out Callahan for forgetting an important detail. </p>
<p>Flip felt an uneasiness that you were at USP Lee, he thought about everything that could possibly go wrong. From the jet crashing to a prison riot, was he being overly cautious? Yes. He didn’t care, he wanted you safe.</p>
<p>Flip was just grateful that Bridges agreed to let Ron tag along, Bridges almost said no but considering you picked Ron to be ears, means he was your partner on the case. So it involved him just as much as it involved you. </p>
<p>Flip stared through the window of his truck. There was a large Manila envelope on his seat with his full name on it. His heart sank, he knew this wasn’t gonna be good. He considered his actions carefully and quickly. He knew you’d be back soon, he had to think quickly. He went to his passenger seat and went to his glove compartment, grabbing the extra pair of gloves he kept for crime scenes. </p>
<p>He opened the envelope carefully making sure not to tear it or anything inside. He looked around his surroundings to make sure no one was near. He pulled out what felt like stacks of paper. The paper on top was a note, it read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               On All Hallows’ eve I will be taking what belongs with me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip put the note aside and saw that it wasn’t just papers. They were surveillance pictures of you. You were walking out of your house, the station, the tattoo shop and with everyone you’ve had contact with. Including you at the crime scenes, what hurt Flip the most was the pictures of the two of you together. When he took you out for the first time, he was watching. The way the pictures were taken, he was an arms reach away from them, from you. </p>
<p>Flip dumped the remaining items out, his eyes widened when he saw your badge and credentials fall out. They were covered in what he can assume is blood. That was always the missing piece, that no one knew why he kept until now. Now the bigger question, why did he give it up? Now of all times.</p>
<p>  Flip gathered them up and grabbed an evidence bag, he hid it in his jacket and brought it inside. He dialed for Rossi and put the bag in his desk. He couldn’t have anyone finding it, especially Bridges. Rossi picked up on the first ring, Flip didn’t even have a chance to explain what just happened, Rossi spoke before he could.</p>
<p>“You have odd timing Flip. I received something in the mail regarding what we spoke about when we met.” Rossi said in a calm matter, Rossi muttered to someone before continuing. “I just received pictures, I’m having them tested right now. Is she with you?” He asked </p>
<p>“No, she had to go to USP Lee for an inmate. I received an envelope as well but it had something else in it...” Flip said, he quickly explained without drawing to much attention to him. Everyone was too focused on their paperwork they didn’t pay him any mind. </p>
<p>“I’ll be there soon, we are still keeping it under wraps. We don’t know what his plan is and if she finds out. He might act quickly.” Rossi grumbled.</p>
<p>“But she could be on the way here, won’t she be suspicious?” Flip reminded him. Rossi sighed heavily.<br/>“No it wouldn’t, not around this time.” Rossi explained he sounded a bit sad. “I’ll make sure, they get held a bit longer at USP Lee, don’t worry.” And just like that he hung up. </p>
<p>Flip did his best to distract himself until Rossi showed up. He wished you were here so his mind was at ease. While he did his paperwork he couldn’t help but think about all the times you two were together and when you were alone. The monster was in the shadows, he was lurking, waiting for the opportunity to snatch Flip’s girl away. </p>
<p>The other detectives noticed how jumpy Flip was, they figured it was because you were visiting a high security prison. They’d tease him but Flip wasn’t having it so they left him sulk on his own. Flip was anxious to the point where he didn’t even go to lunch or smoke his cigarettes, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving his desk. Especially with what he had in the drawer. </p>
<p>An officer approached Flip, he looked like he saw a ghost. “uh Zimmerman, you have a visitor.” The officer said gesturing behind him. Flip looked at the clock then to the officer. </p>
<p>“Thanks, I’ll be right there.” Flip got up putting his jacket in his arms and grabbed the envelope. He didn’t realize three hours have passed by. “Aright thanks.” Flip rushed out. </p>
<p>He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he tried calming his breathing as he got closer to his visitor. He saw Flip and gestured for them to step outside. The uncomfortable silence made the short walk to Flip’s truck feel longer than anticipated. Not one word was exchanged between the men, not even a greeting. </p>
<p>“How careful were you when opening the envelope?” He asked Flip the moment they reached his truck</p>
<p>“Extremely. I used gloves when I opened it.” Flip said he nodded while extending a gloved hand. “Did you get the prints from the envelope you received?” Flip asked </p>
<p>“Only one print was found. They’re trying to get an ID. The print wasn’t in the system.” He exhaled, it was hard to read his expression. He seemed too calm, taking to account that his daughter is being followed and threatened by a psychopath. </p>
<p>“How are you so calm? Im barely keeping it together and you-“ Flip asked he glared at him.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t want to loose my shit? That I don’t want kill him with my bare hands? The moment I saw those pictures all I could think about was when he hurt her. He only sent those pictures as well as her credentials because he’s confident. We’ll use that to our advantage. If he’s watching, he could be watching right now. We need to act as if this doesn’t bother us, he thrives on our panic, our fear.” He explained his fists were clenched as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Halloween is only two weeks away, what is gonna happen when that day comes?” Flip asked he needed to know that you’d be safe. </p>
<p>“We keep her safe, just keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll have an extra pair of eyes, I have a feeling this whole thing is directed at me. All the pictures i received was of Salem getting hurt. Mostly from crime scenes expect i didn’t get a note. I must warn you, if another body appears with the same MO i won’t have a choice but to intervene. With or with out your chiefs invitation, it’s in our jurisdiction.” He explained while pointing at Flip. </p>
<p>“What about Salem? She’s gonna know somethings up..” Flip explained Rossi shook his head.</p>
<p>“She’ll know what we want her to know. Don’t you worry about that.” He checked his watch. “She should be arriving soon. Let’s head inside so we won’t look<br/> suspicious, well anymore than we already do.” He said while putting the envelope in his briefcase. </p>
<p>“How did you beat her here? You guys departed at the same hangar.” Flip asked while they walked back inside. </p>
<p>“I was able to have their pilot delay them for 30 minutes. As well as have a prison guard take their time with the transfer.” He said walking through the doors. Every officer walking by did a double take when they saw Flip walking with Rossi. It was even worse when they got to Flips desk, all the detectives nearly stopped what they were doing. </p>
<p>Your father made himself comfortable at your desk. He noticed a polaroid picture leaning on a pencil holder. It was brand new, it looked as if it was barely set down. You sat on Flip’s lap, laughing, your father knew it was taken in Freya’s shop. He hasn’t seen you smile like that in years. He hoped when they got James, there’d be a chance you’d comeback. Seeing how happy you are in that picture and how you even made your desk your own. He knew that wasn’t going to happen. </p>
<p>Your desk back at Quantico never had a picture, actually you had no personal attachments to your desk. You and your father always promised never to analyze each other, out of respect. He’s breaking that promise and now realizing that maybe you weren’t all that happy being an agent. That maybe this was where you belonged. It hurt him to admit that he couldn’t make his own daughter feel safe, it hurt him even more realizing he’s the reason why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>Ron walked back to his desk once they got back to the station, while you and Mateo took Stolas to the interrogation room. Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw Rossi sitting in your chair.</p>
<p>“Where is Salem?” Flip and Rossi asked almost in unison, they glanced at each other almost as if they were embarrassed.</p>
<p>“She’s in interrogation and Mateo is waiting for his lawyer. He took a separate car from the hangar.” Ron informed them, Rossi stood up and walked towards Ron.</p>
<p>“Take me to him, I need to exchange a few words with Jones. An overdue talk if you will.” Rossi said grinning, all Ron could do was nod. The three men made their way down. Ron looked at Flip as if he was trying to ask why he was here. </p>
<p>The door flew open, causing Mateo’s eyes to widened and drop the files. Mateo shook it off and smiled at the men.<br/>“Rossi what a surprise, you look well.” Mateo tried to relax his stance. </p>
<p>“Stop kissing ass and listen up.” Rossi demanded, “If I find out you so much as breathed towards her or even look at her for too long, I’ll ruin you.” </p>
<p>“Why the sudden hostility Rossi? I mean-“ Mateo said holding his hand up, Rossi grabbed it and pulled his hand back making him wince in pain. He leaned in and whispered in to Mateo’s ear. Flip and Ron tried to hear what he was telling him but failed. They knew it wasn’t good the moment Mateo’s face went pale.</p>
<p>“Do I make myself clear?” He demanded, Mateo cleared his throat and nodded. “Good and don’t tell her I’m here, send her up once she’s done down here.” He ordered he walked away not giving a second glance at Mateo. Flip knew it had to do with the pictures he received in his office. Knowing the toxic history between you and Mateo, who knows what Rossi was sent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stolas shuffled a deck of cards as we waited in the interrogation room at the station. You felt tired and slightly embarrassed considering you napped on the way back and woke up because you had a fucking nightmare. The worst part about all this was Stolas trying to get you to speak on the matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’d be able to figure out what has you upset, poppet.” Stolas said looking at his cards. You rolled your eyes and sighed. Looking back at the door to see if Ron and Mateo returned. “Fine don’t talk just listen. Do you remember my warning about watching your back with them?” He nodded towards the glass behind you.</p>
<p>“What are you trying to tell me?” You asked tilting your head. He glared at you. “And yes I do remember” you added.</p>
<p>“You need to be prepared, poppet. Only trust the two of them.” He said avoiding your gaze. You knew he was talking about Flip and Ron.</p>
<p>“Is that a threat?” You asked he scoffed in disgust then chuckled as if you told him a bad joke.</p>
<p>“I’d never threaten you. You’re smarter than that, just think a little. There is a smoke screen clouding your judgment and you’re allowing it.” He said his tone was calm and his expressions were hard to read. </p>
<p>“Stop speaking in riddles. I’m not falling for what ever your trying to do-“ you started to say. When you were cut off by Mateo and Stolas’s lawyer. </p>
<p>“Not another word will be spoken to my client without my presence, detective.” The lawyer snapped at you. </p>
<p>“Watch yourself, Lennox. Don’t be disrespectful, she’s a friend.” Stolas said leaning back.</p>
<p>“She’s the reason you’re here-“ Lennox stopped as Stolas raised his hand. You ignored them both and walked out of the room with Mateo following close behind. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a break for a bit? Get some air.” Mateo said his tone being softer than normal. You didn’t have the energy to argue or did you care why his demeanor changed, you just nodded and exhaled, walking back to your desk. </p>
<p>You tried shaking that anxious feeling that’s been making your skin crawl. You figured it was because of the date today and the lack of sleep. You made your way back to your desk, hoping Flip was there. All you wanted was to bask in his presence considering you haven’t seen him the whole day. </p>
<p>What you didn’t expect was to see your father sitting at your desk talking so freely to some detectives, including your detective. </p>
<p>“Dad?” You said walking through the threshold. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” You asked you knew how busy he was, taking in consideration his position back at Quantico. He smiled as he stood up to hug you. </p>
<p>“Just because your not a fan of today’s date doesn’t mean I can’t visit my favorite daughter.” He said in your ear before pulling away. You gave him a small smile, he frowned as his thumb ran over the scar over your cheek. His expression fell a bit.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, i promise.” You smiled “and I’m your only daughter.” </p>
<p>“I was on my way to Seattle when i realized I had time to make a stop. Come let’s get some air.” Your father said, you felt a bit embarrassed when you realized that everyone was staring you and your father. Your father’s presence calmed you down, you felt relieved but another part of you wanted to see Flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Oh so that’s why you were so tense Zimmerman? Meeting your girls dad?” One of the detectives teased him, every detective laughed when they noticed Flip turning a two shades of pink. </p>
<p>Flip liked everyone knowing you are his, so hearing ‘your girl’ from another detective makes him feel proud. It almost made him forget the real reason your father was here. All Flip could do was agree with them, he knew it’d keep them satisfied for now.</p>
<p>Ron was asked about visiting the prison by the other detectives. He let them know everything that happened and how intense it all was. Including his strange encounter with a prisoner as they walked to Stolas’s cell. Ron admitted he almost jumped out of his body when an inmate almost broke the reinforced glass. Of course you reassured him but it still freaked him out. </p>
<p>They stopped talking when they saw Mateo walking into the unit. Flip could see you walking behind him, with our your father. He must’ve left right after so you wouldn’t notice that anything was wrong. </p>
<p>“Oh good you’re back, I wanted to brief you both really quickly.” Mateo started to say when you stood by Ron’s desk. He went over that his trial would be a week long and that we didn’t need to be present. But we did have to give them all the files we have, which we already did. Mateo seemed to be repeating himself as he continued to speak on the case against Stolas. It was quite annoying and parts of it you zoned out. </p>
<p>“I will be taking my leave now, I will see you both tomorrow. I’ll let you know if I need assistance.” He was gathering his things in front of your desk for some reason. He stopped and looked up. He had a mischievous smile, he wore Only when a terrible idea formed. “Oh and by the way, happy birthday Salem.” He added with his no good smile.</p>
<p>Of course he’d remind you of your least favorite day. Flip and Ron looked at you as if he spoke a different language. You knew Mateo only did that to get under Flip’s skin, he knew you hated when someone even mentioned your birthday. So he must’ve known you wouldn’t tell Flip or anyone here for that matter.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me? I could-“ Flip started to say as you sat at your desk. Flip realized what your dad said over the phone earlier, of course he’d visit his daughter on her birthday. That wouldn’t be suspicious at all. Flip was a bit annoyed at the fact that your ex-boyfriend was the one to basically tell him. </p>
<p>“I don’t celebrate it, it’s unimportant let’s drop it please.” You said cutting him off, “how long was my dad here for?” You said changing the subject which seemed to work, considering the look on Flip’s face. </p>
<p>“Like thirty minutes, I guess.” Flip said avoiding your eyes, Ron just looked either uncomfortable or anxious. You couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Hmm, that’s funny.” You said smirked, “he was at the hangar and I’m pretty sure he’s the reason why our departure was late.” You said fixing the paperwork on your desk. You smiled at the Polaroid that Flip put on your desk yesterday after Jimmy insulted you. </p>
<p>Flip leaned forward a bit, “you’re derailing the conversation, angel.” He spoke lowly, he knew you to well. “Let me take you out. Non birthday related, just us. I gotta make up for being an asshole before meeting you.” He teased making you giggle a bit.</p>
<p>“Ok fine, Philip, since you asked so nicely.” You smiled at him, “what’d you have in mind?” You asked crossing your arms and leaning back into your chair. </p>
<p>“Leave that to me.” He smile as he turned away from you. He knew surprises drove you crazy, which is why he said it. He needed you distracted, he realized today is the 16th. It wasn’t a coincidence those envelopes made their way into Flip’s and your fathers possession. </p>
<p>When he saw you smile, it made him forget. Just for a spilt second before realizing how far he’d go to protect you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. It’s a Halloween town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past week has been a bit lonely, between the long days at work and the stress of the case. You and Flip have only seen each other for a second. Of course he’d still come over and vice versa but the exhaustion from the day would take over. It got harder when Trapp ordered detectives to join on patrol with an officer. You were paired with Nancy which you were grateful for.  </p>
<p>Of course Landers tried getting you paired off with a male officer, specifically him. His reasoning being that two females patrolling together makes us vulnerable and incapable of protecting ourselves. Which was complete horse shit and Bridges saw right through it. </p>
<p>The first two days with Nancy, was great but you could tell she was holding back. Every time we spoke it was as if she wanted to say something. You could tell, it was about what you and Kim spoke about that night we were hit. Kim was on leave, she was doing much better. Her arm and shoulder blade broken but she was home with her family. You and Nancy would have lunch with her, since we started patrolling.</p>
<p>It wasn’t till your fifth day patrolling, they finally opened up about the sexual harassment that happens with them and certain officers. They didn’t give you any names but you’d figure you’d be able to put two and two together. Your blood boiled as they spoke about their experiences with the officers. They tried to convince you it was nothing, tried convincing you that it was their fault. It wasn’t on them, they should’ve never been put in that position. </p>
<p>You had some time before meeting Flip for your date, so you did the one thing that calms you or that you could beat senseless until you’re not upset. Joe’s boxing club was normally empty in the mornings and no one bothered you, well any more. </p>
<p>Whenever the staff or any of the usuals saw you practicing drills with the punching bag, they knew it was a bad day. You’d mostly practice different combinations and that’ll be after you did your thirty minute warm up. This morning you had a spectator, you felt a pair of eyes on you as did your self defense combos. Normally you didn’t mind a spectator or two but it’s been more than twenty minutes of their eyes burning holes on your back</p>
<p>“You need something?” You called out, you held the punching bag in place. You didn’t even look at their direction. You heard foot steps behind you. </p>
<p>“How’d you know it was me?” A familiar voice called out to you, you turned around to see Jimmy with a towel around his neck. He was wearing a red track suit jacket with black athletic pants. He kept shifting side to side as if he was scared to talk to you.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” You grabbed your water bottle to take a drink. “I just felt someone lurking behind me. Why are you nervous?” You grabbed your face towel from your duffel bag.</p>
<p>“Hmm, your FBI skills tell ya that?” He asked in a joking manner, he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“You keep shifting on your feet, a sign your uncomfortable. considering our last interaction, I’m assuming you want to talk.” You said sitting on the bench, you crossed one of your legs and faced him. </p>
<p>“Flip was right you are good,” he smiled, “I wanted to apologize to you about the other day. Back in my day we’d always give the rookies a hard time-“ he explained</p>
<p>“I’m clearly not a rookie,” you cut him off, then you realized he might have information you need. </p>
<p>“You’re not. It’s impressive you got the unit to respect you in such little time. Flip is smitten with you. I don’t wanna see him get hurt.” Jimmy said oh that’s what this was.</p>
<p>“I love him, hurting him is the last thing I want-“ you said in a softer tone.</p>
<p>“And he loves you, i haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. He didn’t even formally meet you and he was head over heels for you.” Jimmy chuckled in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Wait, What?” You scrunched your brows, “what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>He looked at you surprised, “oh shit,” he rubbed his face, “he didn’t tell you did he?” You shook your head, you didn’t know what he was talking about. “Of course he didn’t,” he grumbled as he exhaled. </p>
<p>“Tell me what exactly?” you asked now you were the one that was nervous. </p>
<p>Jimmy explained how Flip first saw you helping Freya with her window, before you even started at the station. “The kid was mesmerized with you, all he did was just see you. We teased him about getting all tongue tied with you. The whole night he didn’t stop talking about you, or smiling for that matter.” Jimmy relaxed a bit while he sat next to you. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that...” you smiled looking down. You always knew there was a pull between the two of you, like magnets. His presence alone was euphoric. You felt that unfamiliar feeling with him. That feeling you’ve been missing for years, you felt like you belonged. He was everything wrapped in one.</p>
<p>“He could be a stone wall sometimes but I’ve seen how he is with you. You’ve changed him for the better. His parents would be proud.” Jimmy said you frowned a bit, Flip only spoke about them that one night. After that he never brought it up again. </p>
<p>“What were they like?” You asked cautiously, “he told me what happened to them. He only spoke about them once,.” You said you made eye contact with him. His eyes were filled with sorrow, it was hard for him as well. </p>
<p>“His mother was a saint, she was an amazing person. She was tough as nails but she could bite. She had the most beautiful smile and the kindest eyes. Every officer envied him, even Bridges and our old chief. His dad was a hard ass to everyone but good to the people he loved. Just like Flip.” Jimmy said his voice cracked a bit as he remembered his old friends.</p>
<p>“He’s a perfect combination of his parents,” you smiled. “His eyes are kind and warm. His smile is my favorite thing about him. He’s the best thing that has happened to me, I got extremely lucky with him.” You couldn’t hide your smile anymore.</p>
<p>Jimmy was shocked to hear that come from you, he always knew Flip was like his dad in a lot of ways but never did he think he was like his mom. “Can i ask you to do something?” Jimmy asked his breath was shaky.<br/>“Of course.” You looked up at him as he kept his eyes on his fidgeting hands.</p>
<p>“I’ve kept him out of trouble since he became a detective, I’ve promised his father and his mother to look after him. Now I’m retired I can’t keep that promise, not anymore. What I’m asking you is a lot but hearing everything you’ve already done for him. I-I just need to- “ he exhaled, “I need to hear you say it... please take care of him, Promise me you’ll keep him safe that you’ll look after him?” He asked a tear fell down his cheek.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll keep him safe, Jimmy. I won’t let anything happen to him.” You said smiling to him, you could feel your eyes water a bit. He nodded and discreetly wiped his tear away.</p>
<p>“Now,” he cleared his throat and faced you again. “Are we okay?” He asked holding out his hand. </p>
<p>You smiled at him and took his hand. “We’re good.” You shook his hand and let go. “We should keep this between us for now.” You suggested he nodded. </p>
<p>“That’s a good idea, he could be a grouch about certain things.” Jimmy said making you two laugh.</p>
<p> You continued to talk to each other, Jimmy wasn’t all that bad. In a lot of ways you could see where Flip got certain mannerisms. Jimmy did apologize twenty more times and of course you forgave him. He didn’t really know what he was walking in to when he came back or when Bridges asked him to tag along the outing. No one warned him about you. He spoke about Joe Bates and his connection with him. He felt what everyone was feeling at the station, hurt. We all just wanted this nightmare to be over.</p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you something,” you said as you both walked out of the boxing club, he looked at you. “What do you know about Landers? Or Smith and Merlot?” You asked </p>
<p>He looked taken a back from your question, he considered his options before swaying anything. He gestured you to follow him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“So I’ll be over a friends house so I won’t be in the way of you and Flip’s alone time.” Freya said she watched as you fixed your hair, you let your down in curls. </p>
<p>“There is no way in hell I’m kicking you out for the night. You act as if we need the whole house.” You said to her, she laughed and sat on your bed. </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna be here while you two go at it. It’s been a peaceful week and I don’t need to be here for opening night.” She teased you threw a pillow at her. “Either way I made plans with the team after the Halloween festival.” </p>
<p>“Keep your phone on you. Don’t hesitate to call if anything happens.” You told her as you put on your skirt. She saluted you and stood up. </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am. Oh and you should wear the lavender set you bought. I’m sure he’d love that.” She giggled walking to your door. You playfully rolled your eyes at her.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” You smiled, “I’ll see you there?” You asked before she left you. </p>
<p>“Yes you will. We’ll meet you guys there.” She called out, she rushed out the door before you could even ask her anything else. You were pretty sure she was seeing someone but normally she tells you. When she doesn’t tell you, they’re normally terrible or she’s embarrassed. You’d figure she’d tell you when she was ready. </p>
<p>You continued to get dressed. You probably changed about five times before settling on an outfit. You wore a black button up sweater and a black floral midi skirt with a slit, you paired it with sneakers. You wore a black lacy bralette, you could barely see it but knowing Flip, He’d notice in a second. </p>
<p>Apparently Colorado Springs makes a big deal about Halloween. They have a month long festival that the whole town puts up. It’s a big tourist attraction, everyone didn’t think it was going to happen since the very public murder of Joe Bates and the officer that was attacked off the side of the highway was found. It didn’t help that he was parked by the ‘welcome to Colorado Springs’ sign. </p>
<p>The Festival is so big that even the media outlets stayed silent on the matter as the days leading up to October came. The mayor asked neighboring counties to help out with more officers to patrol the festival, just so everyone felt safe. It was as if the murders never happened, as if everything is perfectly fine. Even the station started to get to it’s normalcy, only because it’s been two weeks with no leads or new murders.</p>
<p>Flip would bring up the festival to distract you from the cases. Which only worked cause his eyes would light up when you’d ask about it. From what Jimmy told you, his parents would take him when he was a kid. It made you happy that he wants to share his past with you.</p>
<p>When you opened the door for Flip, you didn’t give him a chance to speak. You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. You missed his soft lips, the way his hair felt in your hands and his scent. You could feel him smile as he wrapped his arms around your waist, one hand gripping your ass. You heard paper rustling against you. You quickly pulled away to see what he had in his hand. He laughed at your reaction. </p>
<p>“I got you something,” he pulled the big bouquet of sunflowers into view, your eyes widened as you smiled. “I saw them and I thought of you.” He said shyly, you kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“I love them, how’d you know?” You asked you pulled him inside so you could put them in a vase. He smiled and watched every move you made, he loved how excited and happy you were. </p>
<p>“I have my ways,” he smiled at you, “come on let’s get going.” He grabbed your hand and pulling you out the door. You grabbed your jacket on the way out, walking ahead of him to his truck, while he locked your front door. You reached for the handle, “you better not touch that handle!” He called out to you, you stopped right away and looked over at him. </p>
<p>He rushed over to you and opened the door, grinning as he did so. You couldn’t help but blush as you avoided his gaze. His smug smile never left his face. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close. His thumb would graze your shoulder as he spoke and each time he’d get excited, Flip would lightly squeeze your shoulder. </p>
<p>You watched him intently, you couldn’t help but think about what Jimmy told you. Apart of you couldn’t believe that Flip actually felt so strongly towards you before even meeting you. It reminded you of your first day, the way he looked at you. He looked at you as if he knew you, as if he recognized you. You couldn’t stop smiling at the thought. </p>
<p>“We’re here.” Flip said snapping you out of your thoughts, he looked at you. “What are you smiling at?” He asked grinning </p>
<p>“Hmm, nothing.” You said you kissed his cheek before turning to open the door. He quickly reached over you and shut the door. He cornered you, his lips barely touching yours, the tip of his nose on yours. For a moment you forgot to breathe. </p>
<p>“When have you ever touched a door handle around me? Hmm.” He asked his baritone voice sending chills down your spine.</p>
<p>“Never,” you responded which was true, Flip always slapped your hand away every time you reached for the door. How is it you barely notice this now? He placed a gentle kiss on your lips before getting out and opening your door. </p>
<p>He held your hand as you both walked down the empty road filled with parked cars. The sun was setting, you could hear screams of fright followed by laughter. On the way here, Flip was telling you tonight was an adult night. So it’d be scarier than normal, from what he claims. </p>
<p>“So you gonna tell me what you were smiling at?” Flip asked as you both walked closer to the bright neon lights ahead of you.</p>
<p>“You gonna tell me what you and my dad talked about?” You asked knowing it’d throw him off. He looked shaken up a bit, you rolled your eyes. “He’s all talk, you know. If he mentioned Eric and Liam, he’s bluffing.” You reassured him, it seemed like it worked. </p>
<p>“He did mention your brothers.” Flip chuckled, he hoped that would appease you. </p>
<p>Walking through the festival was insane, you didn’t expect this. Jump scares, neon lights, fog, it was like an amusement park. You didn’t think a small town festival would do so much.  You met with everyone at a food stand. Freya kept teasing Ron on how scared he was in the funhouse and how he left Freya and everyone else behind. </p>
<p>“He nearly ran into one of the mirrors! Jeez you guys should of seen him!” Martina commented making everyone but Ron, burst out in laughter. </p>
<p>“I don’t like clowns, they’re fucking weird.” Ron defended himself.</p>
<p>“It’s a fun house. What did you expect?” You said you played with Flips hair as you sat on his lap. He nuzzled your neck as you spoke, planting kisses on your neck. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think my partner was scared of clowns.” Flip teased rubbing your thigh. </p>
<p>“You two talk so much shit. I’d like to you two go in.” Ron said leaning back in his seat. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go then.” You said smiling. “Yea let’s go Ron.” Flip said everyone stood up and Ron’s eyes went wide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone joked and laughed while we waited in line for the funhouse. Ron tried playing it cool, key word tried. The whole time Flip kept his arms wrapped around you, he’d occasionally rest his chin on top of your head. Entering the funhouse, Flips grip tightened around you and his hands would wander. You could of sworn he whispered obscenities in your ear as you both made your way through the dark. It was hard to be scared when you could feel Flip’s length hardened against your ass. </p>
<p>Flip kept you close through out the night even while playing the carnival games, he managed to keep his hold on you. Not that you were complaining apart of you wanted him. So you’d tease him back and he knew exactly what you were up to, his mischievous smile said it all. Especially when you both walked through the haunted corn maze, if it wasn’t for the scare actors he would’ve taken you right there. </p>
<p>“You’re playing a dangerous game, angel. You won’t win.” Flip warned as you pulled him to the last maze of the night. “ you sure you want to go in there?” He smirked <br/>“You scared?” You teased turning to face him, he chuckled and shook his head. </p>
<p>This maze was different to say the least. It was hell themed, of course, and some how you and Flip got separated. The strobing lights and the occasional darkness started to make you a bit nervous. </p>
<p>“Flip?” You called out, “very funny. If you’re trying to freak me out. It’s not gonna work.” You called out in the darkness. Then suddenly you felt a presence behind you, you weren’t scared. This was a haunted house after all, you figured it was just a scare actor. </p>
<p>The way the man stood was some what familiar, the way he held the prop knife was just like how... you stopped that thought as soon as you felt your chest tighten. You walked forward trying to ease yourself but it was too late. You felt yourself submerge into the darkness, as if all your fears were overwhelming your mind. </p>
<p>‘Where the fuck is Flip?’ You thought as you continued to walk through the haunted house. You needed to find him but another part of you didn’t want him to see you like this. </p>
<p>It wasn’t til you felt familiar hands pull you into a hidden room. You were relieved to see Flip, smiling at you as he propped you against the wall. You smiled at him relieved to see him, his hands roamed in between your legs. You arched your back and moaned, when you felt his cold fingers play with your folds. Your fears were gone and you felt safe.</p>
<p>“What’s an angel like you doing in a place like this?” He asked his eyes watching as you hitched your hips towards him. “Hmm filthy little thing. you love that we could get caught, don’t you?” He growled into your ear. He played with your dripping wet folds, he was teasing you. You bucked your hips, so he could finger fuck you but he’d stop right away. </p>
<p>“Please,” you pouted, “I need you inside of me,” you looked up at him with big eager eyes. That was his soft spot, those big eyes looking up at him. He quickly turned you around, bending you over slightly he placed your hands on the wall. He undid his pants and hiked your skirt to your waist. </p>
<p>He wasted no time and thrusted into you, biting down a moan so no one would hear. He grabbed you by the neck and pulled you so your back was touching his chest. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so good taking my cock, angel.” He growled in your ear, you clawed at his thighs, you felt like your senses were heightened. The pitch black, the voices and screams from the festival’s spectators, the adrenaline that you might get caught with Flip deep inside you, somehow riled you up even more. </p>
<p>“Ah, Fuck Flip.” You moaned tilting your head back, he held you close as he thrusted deeper. His moans and grunts were feral, it was almost possessive. Like he was claiming you, making it known that you were his. “p-please don’t stop, I’m so close,” you moaned </p>
<p>“Oh baby, i wouldn’t dream of it.” Flip grunted, his hand grabbed your breasts while the other gripped your hip as he milked himself into you. You feel his cum drip down as you came on his cock. He let out a primal growl, he kissed the nape of your neck and your jawline. </p>
<p>He gave you praises as he fixed your skirt and top, he then reached in between your legs and gathered the cum in his fingers. You eagerly opened your mouth to lick his fingers clean. He watched you in awe as you lapped up the remaining cum. </p>
<p>Flip walked out the hidden room first making sure you both weren’t seen. He held you close as you walked out of the haunted house, you felt more at ease with Flip. Flip saw Jimmy and his wife by the beverage cart, he wanted to talk to them for a moment. </p>
<p>“You must be Salem, I’m Stella,” she went in for a hug, “I’ve heard so much about you, Flip she’s gorgeous, my goodness.” She praised looking at you and Flip, Jimmy wrapped his arm around her.</p>
<p>“I know she is,” Flip proudly wrapped his arm around you. He knew how uncomfortable you felt when someone complimented you, that’s why he’d do it often. So you’d start getting used to it.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you said shyly, “it’s nice to meet you, Stella.” She was kind, the complete opposite of Jimmy. She continued to ask you questions about the FBI  as well as your father. Which Jimmy rolled his eyes and groaned at, Stella had a crush on your father and wanted to know if he could sign his book for her. You hate to admit that this always happens. At first you didn’t mind but as time past, your fathers head grew larger. </p>
<p>You excused yourself from the conversation to look for Freya. Thank god Flip backed you up, by changing the subject. Freya told you she’d be at the Ferris wheel, you wanted to make sure she was okay. </p>
<p>You bumped into someone, “oh I’m sorry,” you muttered you looked up and your eyes widened as they made eye contact with you. You had to do a double take, you called out to them following them through the crowd, . They continued to walk away, but something told you they heard you. “Hey, hold on,” you said but it wasn’t loud enough, you lost them in the crowd. You stood there momentarily, tying to make sense of what had happened. You scanned the crowd but nothing. A stranger in a- </p>
<p>“Salem? What’s wrong?” Flip asked he was suddenly next to you. You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn’t hear or see him walk up to you .</p>
<p>“Oh nothing, sorry I got distracted, Freya left already.” You said smiling at him. You didn’t know if you were trying to convince yourself or Flip. He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s call it a night.” Flip wrapped his arms around your shoulder. You leaned into him, clutching on to his jacket. You scanned the crowd before leaving. </p>
<p>On the way to the truck you two were making plans for Halloween. Flip admitted he hated Halloween since he normally worked and it was filled with annoying drunks and teenagers doing dumb shit. Which made you laugh at how easy it was to frustrate him. So you suggested a movie night, thankfully he was on board with the idea. He even had good movie recommendations, as well as went on to talk about how Night of the living dead was one of his favorites growing up.</p>
<p>“They’re coming to get you Salem,” Flip mocked as he chased you down the road, acting like a zombie. You didn’t get too far, since he had tree trunks for legs. The moment he caught you he threw you over his shoulder, making you giggle. </p>
<p>“Ah! Philip! Put me down!” You laughed, you tried squirming away, his grip tightened.</p>
<p>“Not a chance, I’m not done with you yet.” He said you could hear him smiling as he spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You felt ridiculous the longer you stared at your reflection. You wore a lavender mesh two piece you bought from the other week. The top was off the shoulder and it was very transparent. You were grateful that you chose to save the white lingerie set for another time, specifically Halloween.</p>
<p>Flip went to grab his favorite drink, so you took it upon yourself to dress up for him. You felt nervous mostly because you didn’t know how he’d react. You’d assume he’d like it considering he couldn’t keep his hands off of you tonight. Or any other day for that matter.</p>
<p>You kneeled on the bed, you could hear his cowboy boots scuff the wooden floor as he got closer to your door. Your heart raced as the door knob started to turn. He stepped in to the room with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses</p>
<p>He looked at you wide eyed as he set the bottle and glasses down. His scanned your body, he went over your curves over and over again. It was as if an angel was sitting on a cloud in front of him. You were perched on your perfectly plump thighs, your hair fell over your shoulders. He saw your hardened nipples peaking through the transparent material, the sight was enough for his cock to hardened.</p>
<p>“You’re heaven,” Flip breathed out as he walked towards you with the bottle and a cup. “Thirsty angel?” He asked his voice oozing with lust. You gulped and nodded. He smirked as he poured the drinks. </p>
<p>He had one cup in his hand and the other hand cupped your cheek, making its way to the nape of your neck. You reached for the cup but he pulled it away and tsked you</p>
<p>“Let me,” he grinned, he used a handful of your hair to tilt your head back and he poured the bourbon into your mouth. “Eyes on me,” he reminded you, you obeyed, “that’s my angel.”</p>
<p>You could feel the citrus and rose from the bourbon as it made its way down your throat. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched the bourbon spill from the corners of your mouth. It dripped down your chin to your breast. His tongue then trailed from your breast to your jawline, as he collected the drops of bourbon. You let out a moan as he kissed you, his tongue making its way past your lips. </p>
<p>You reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards you. You ran your hands through his hair, his hands on your waist. His knee parting your thighs, he pulled away ever so slightly. </p>
<p>“Face down, ass up for me.” He ordered his eyes shifting from your lips to your eyes. You eagerly obliged, he watched your every move while he undressed himself. You clutched the bedsheets under you as he circled you naked. “Keep your eyes forward.” He said when you tried to face him. </p>
<p>His fingertips ran from the nape of your neck to the top of your ass, drawing circles on each cheek. His finger tips were cold from the bourbon. His fingertips lingered on a spot for a moment. Even his breathing sounded primal.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, when did you get this? Hmm.” He asked circling the certain spot on your cheek. You squeezed your thighs together as his fingers got closer to your slit. He made a noise of amusement, watching you squirm. He pulled your panties down. </p>
<p>“Last week,” you managed to whimper out. Before you could even say anything else, he dipped his fingers in you, you moaned out his name. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed this,” he grunted, you could feel your juices dripping from his fingers. He kneeled behind you, dropping something next to him. You wiggled your ass closer to him, so he could touch you. You didn’t realize how touch starved you were.</p>
<p>“Please,” you begged trying to move but his hand landed on your arch, keeping you still. </p>
<p>“I’m taking my time, angel,” he spread your cheeks with both hands, he let his spit drop on the top of your ass letting it drop down your cunt. You let out a wanton airy noise as you felt his spit drip to your clit. He slapped your cunt making you jump slightly. </p>
<p>Both of his hands your hips as he devoured your cunt, his tongue was enough to fill you. You let out a chorus of mewls, moans and sighs as he licked and slurped your juices. His tongue was everywhere but your clit. Your legs started to shake as he growled, sending vibrations all over your body.</p>
<p>He flipped you on to your back, grinning down at you, your juices coating his mouth and goatee. You propped yourself up with your elbows, mesmerized by him. He was like a god towering over you. You ached for him, you needed him.</p>
<p>He cupped your cheek and ran his thumb on your bottom lip, you sucked on his thumb not breaking eye contact. “Will you let me try something?” He asked pulling his thumb from your mouth.</p>
<p>“Anything,” you panted nodding your head. He placed a kiss on your forehead then a soft peck on the lips. His forehead touched yours as he looked into your eyes.<br/>“Do you remember what to say if you need me to stop?” He asked softly, you nodded.</p>
<p>“Philip.” You answered him, he reached beside you grabbing a bundle of rope. Your eyes widened, a sudden urge of excitement rolled through you. The idea of being helpless under Flip excited you, more than you’d care to admit. </p>
<p>“Good baby, if it gets to much don’t be afraid to say it.” Flip tied your wrist together, it reminded you of when he used his belt to restrain you.  </p>
<p>“Hmm I think I prefer your belt,” you smiled at him, your restrained hands stroked his length, he growled under your touch. “I also prefer being able to touch you.” You kissed his sternum as you tried to stroke his length. </p>
<p>He leaned down to your ear, “someone’s being a greedy brat.” He growled he laid you down, pinning your arms above your head, he quickly thrusted inside of you. </p>
<p>“Oh Fuck...you feel so good,” you moaned, he placed your ankles on his shoulders as he thrusted harder. You cried out his name as you felt him growing bigger inside of you. </p>
<p>His hand groped your breast, he let out a growl and he ripped your top in half. Letting your breast spill out. “Oh fuck angel,” he moaned as he watched your tits bounce with each thrust. </p>
<p>He planted kisses along your calf the harder his thrust got. You felt his sweat drip on you the more primal he got, strands of his hair fell in front of his face, his eyes never leaving your body. </p>
<p>“I-I can’t hold it, please,” you begged he played with your clit as the sound of his balls slapping against your ass, your moans and his grunts filled the room and quite possibly the house. </p>
<p>“Ah fuck, you’re doing so good, keep holding it.” He groaned you clenched around his length as you felt his cock pulse inside you. </p>
<p>“Please daddy, i-i can’t,” you whimpered. Flip loved the way ‘daddy’ just rolled off of your tongue so effortlessly. He knew he couldn’t hold anymore than you could.</p>
<p>“That’s my angel...cum for me, baby.” Flip growled his fingers didn’t leave your clit while he continued to sheath himself into you. You arched your back, and moaned his name repeatedly until you felt yourself cum all over Flips abdomen. That was when your moans turned into screaming and you felt as if you had no control of your body. </p>
<p>Flip grunted as his cum spilled out of you. He gently pulled himself out of you while he untied your wrist. He gave you soft kisses all over your face and neck, you gave him a sleepy smile. “Tell me what you need baby, Was i too rough?” He asked his fingertips ran circles on your stomach.</p>
<p>“No,” you smiled, “it was perfect.” You breathed out. He watched you as you came back down from your high. His hands ran up and down your body as you did. </p>
<p>“You’re perfect,” he kissed your shoulder, “you’re so good,” he cooed he took the pieces of torn fabric off of your body. “This was a wonderful gift,” he murmured </p>
<p>“Too bad you tore it,” you teased him, earning a chuckle from him.</p>
<p>“Let’s make a deal?” You looked up at him suspiciously, “I’ll get you anything you want, as long as I get to rip it off of you.” He stroke your cheek, you bit your bottom lip. He didn’t need you to say anything. He already knew the answer. </p>
<p>He kissed your forehead and carried you to the bathroom. He had the water run until the bath was filled. He helped you into the bath, since your body was numb. He massaged your sore muscles while whispering praises in your ear, making you feel at ease. You both relished in the comfortable silence in each other’s arms. He rested his chin on the crook of your neck, his breathing sent shivers down your neck. You nearly fell asleep in the tub.</p>
<p>You tried not to think so hard about what you saw towards the end of the night. Just the thought would send you in a never ending maze. You looked over to the nightstand, an untouched cup and a full bottle of bourbon. You poured a cup for Flip while he got in bed.</p>
<p>“You didn’t drink your bourbon,” you handed him the glass, he sat up and kissed you while he took the glass.</p>
<p> He threw it back as if the bourbon didn’t burn his throat. He placed the glass down and made room for you. </p>
<p>“I had something more delectable,” he said pulling you towards him. “Let’s rest angel.” </p>
<p>You crawled in to the bed making yourself comfortable, he pulled you close to his chest. He hummed while you traced patterns on his stomach. His fingers ran through your hair, almost making you fall asleep.</p>
<p>“You know Jimmy for a split second was jealous of your dad,” Flip said making you laugh, you looked up at him. “He kept teasing her about how interested she was in your fathers work but never in his, you should’ve seen them argue.” He chuckled </p>
<p>“Don’t tell my dad that, his ego is big enough.” You joked, “she was sweet, I don’t know how Jimmy managed to get her.” You scoffed. </p>
<p>“I tell him the same thing.” Flip said then he eyed you, “so you and Jimmy are good? You were nicer to him..” he observed </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re fine. He apologized at the boxing club this morning.” You said snuggling up to him, “and we talked shit for a bit, he’s not bad. I can see why you two get along.” You teased.</p>
<p>“Talk shit?” Flip said he nudged you, of course you ignored him. “About what?” He asked in a assertive tone</p>
<p>“All good things,” you said trying to his your smirk, you hid your face in his chest to stop you from laughing at his expression. Of course Flip didn’t buy it, and your smug expression didn’t help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Junior Crime Fighters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Colorado springs police department, Salem speaking.” You answered your line. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ll ever get used to that, will we Liam?” Eric said you could hear Liam, your oldest brother chuckling in the back.</p><p>“At least she’s not like dad, ‘supervisory special agent Rossi’-“ Liam mocked your father, making all three of you laugh. “So pretentious, like geez old man just say SSA,” he laughed </p><p>“It’s worse now, ‘unit section chief Rossi here,’ I don’t think he’s ever stuttered.” Eric commented. You tried really hard to control your laughter, thankfully the only ones that took notice were Flip and Ron. Other detectives just glanced at you but didn’t pay no mind. </p><p>“Im pretty sure he practices in the mirror.” Liam responded, both of them laughing like hyenas. You had to take the phone away from your ear, you were pretty sure the whole unit could hear them. </p><p>“Okay, okay enough you two. I’m pretty sure you didn’t call me to heckle dad.” You breathed out. Once they finally settled then they started bickering, just like when you were kids. You rarely saw or spoke to your brothers since they started special operations over seas. It was either you spoke to one brother or none of them, it was rare that you spoke to them together. </p><p>“Well we wanted to wish you happy birthday, we would’ve done it sooner but-“ Eric started to say.</p><p>“We know you hate it, but we’re your brothers. So you can’t say shit.” Liam finished </p><p>“THAT,” Eric emphasized, “and we had a mission, so we had to go off grid for a bit.” Eric said between the two heathens Eric was always the peace maker between you and Liam. Probably cause he’s the middle child and he has to put up with you and your brothers shit.</p><p>You giggled while you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Thanks you dumdums.” </p><p>“Hey dad told us you have a man now, and he actually likes him,” Liam laughed. “The Colorado air must be doing you good. If your not dating assholes anymore-“ Liam teased</p><p>“Liam!” Eric snapped at him. You could’ve sworn you heard him slap your older brother over the phone. </p><p>“Just because your god knows where doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back.” You warned, making every detective turned their heads. </p><p>“Ha! I’d like to see you try, peanut.” Liam said Eric groan in the background. You felt bad for Eric considering he was stuck with Liam’s obnoxious ass.</p><p>“Ignore him, he’s on a adrenaline high. Don’t ask.” Eric said “is everything better? I mean compared to last year..” he trailed off. “Dad told us he treats you good, I’m happy that your happy..” </p><p>“Thanks Eric, um..” you looked ahead of you and saw Flip working. “I am happy.” You smiled. Trapp announced a meeting in five. “I got to go but thank you for calling, I’ve missed you both.” You smiled </p><p>“We miss you too peanut.” Eric said, “love you kid,” Liam yelled out, you could tell he was most likely on the other side of the room. </p><p>“Love you too,” you said quietly, you hung up. You looked up to every detective looking at you. “What the fuck you looking at?” You shrugged at them. They all looked surprised by your tone and of course looked away immediately. </p><p>Ron and Flip tried not to laugh at how you tried to be intimidating. </p><p>“What an angel you have Zimmerman,” Detective Barnes scoffed as they all made there way into the bullpen. Flip’s eyes followed you as you went a head. </p><p>“Oh you have no idea,” Flip grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair while he followed you. Not even sparing a glance at the detective. </p><p>Flip smiled even more when he noticed you saved two seats for him and Ron. He chuckled at the expressions of the detectives while your shoo’ed them away. He didn’t hesitate to sit next to you. </p><p>“We received a tip that a group of students are trying to catch this ‘axe man’ and we obviously can’t have that so I’m sending half of you to crack down on them. They also want us to do a drug sweep-“ Trapp informed us.</p><p>“Don’t the school police handle the drug sweeps on campus?” One of the detectives asked </p><p>“Normally yes but considering we’re trying to prevent any teenagers from hunting down a killer, we might as well take care of the sweep. We’ll appear more intimidating that way.” Trapp explained “I’ll spilt you in teams. Salem, Ron, Ben, Flip, Stan and Callahan-“ he passed out papers to everyone. </p><p>“Oh no, come on Trapp not Callahan. He literally missed an important detail last time.” Stan groaned in his seat. Other detectives joining in on it.</p><p>“You done throwing your hissy fit?” Trapp snapped, “y’all are heading to Cheyenne, brief before heading over there. Callahan is shadowing you model detectives.” <br/>Trapp said sarcastically. Ben and Stan grumbled at each other in defeat. Trapp assigned the other groups, while we briefed in the basement. </p><p>Flip laid his head on your lap while he laid on the couch. Callahan was almost twenty minutes late for the briefing. You played with Flip’s hair while you had your nose in a car magazine. Ben and Stan were getting anxious, Ron was just reading the newspaper. </p><p>“Fucking Christ, he’s late.” Stan said for the fifth time. “How could you guys be so calm about having him tag along?” Ben asked the three of you. </p><p>“We’re just going to tell kids not to do stupid shit and a sweep. That’s the easiest thing to do, we just send the K-9 unit and we’re done.” Flip said with his eyes closed. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, Callahan can ride with me. So we don’t have to deal with your hissy fits.” You said still looking at an article comparing a classic restored car to an original. </p><p>Flip’s eyes widened as he shot up from your lap, “what? Why?” He asked almost snapping at you. </p><p>“It’s just a car ride.” You said putting the magazine down. Ron put the newspaper down and looked at both of you. “he’s handling the K-9 unit-“ you stopped when you heard the door open. Everyone’s attention went to Callahan, he was out of breath as he walked in the room. </p><p>“Finally now let’s get started.” Ben grumbled while glaring at Callahan. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>“Didn’t think I’d be back here for a sweep,” Flip threw his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his cowboy boot. He looked at the school in front of him. <br/>“Neither did i,” Ben added, they both attended Cheyenne mountain high, even had some classes together. <br/>“Doesn’t it bring back good memories, weren’t all the popular kids.”Ron teased them, they both grumbled under their breathe. You laughed with Ron, earning a glare from Flip and Ben. <br/>“Bet you didn’t date a varsity star, Salem?” Ben commented knowing it’d make Flip uncomfortable. You laughed at their immaturity and shook your head.<br/>“No i didn’t. I went to an all-girl catholic school.” You tried containing your laugh, “we did have a neighboring all boys school but my brothers scared any potential suitors.” The six of you entered the main entrance. They saw the badges and didn’t question you.<br/>“Let me guess you were a mean girl?” Stan teased making everyone chuckle.<br/>“No, what makes you say that?”you asked while waiting to speak to the principal and vice principle.<br/>“Your background. Your dad is FBI, you most likely lived in a suburb, and i mean this in the most respectful way... you’re attractive and you’re intimidating.” Ben added his two sense in. Flip glared at both of them. Ben held his hands up in placate.<br/>“I minded my business in school but others didn’t. I fought a lot, it wasn’t til i turned sixteen i cleaned up my act.” You said leaning against the wall and crossing your arms.<br/>“The FBI training program,” Callahan spoke out suddenly. He was quiet today, more quiet than usual, even the car ride he was silent. It was uncomfortable but you assumed it was because of his mistake last time. <br/>Everyone looked at him with their brows furrowed, right when Ron was going to speak, the principal arrived with other school officials.<br/>One of the school officials, an older women eyed you as if you’ve done something wrong. The facial expression she had reminded you of a nun back at Georgetown prep. Sister Helen, she always had a stick up her ass about something. Flip tried hiding his smirk, you glared at him.<br/>“Hello I’m detective Stan, these are my colleagues.” Stan shock the gentlemen’s hand. Each of you introduced yourselves to each of them. Then it came down to you, Flip and Ron.<br/>“Im detective Salem Rossi,” the detectives looked at you surprised as you shook their hands. Their was no point of avoiding it now, you thought. <br/>“Pleasure to meet you all, Flip good to see you again. This is Doris Brown, vice principle. She will be showing you to each classroom. I will touch base with you all when the supervisory meeting is over. If you’ll excuse me.” The principle said before leaving.<br/>“Right this way gentleman and” she looked you up and down, “..miss Rossi.” She finished, her hostile tone almost made you lose it. <br/>“Its detective.” They all said in unison, she looked taken a back. You were a bit surprised as well. You knew Flip and Ron had your back but not Stan and Ben. She nodded continuing to walk down the hall. Stan barked orders to Callahan, making him rush to the entrance. <br/>“So whats up with her?” You whispered to Flip and Ben while Stan spoke to Doris.<br/>They both chuckled, “she was known to in force dress code with the female students.” Ben snickered looking down at your outfit. Fucking hell, seriously? Even as a grown woman you had to deal with this shit, you thought to yourself. You wore a black long sleeve with a brown skirt and tights. You even had your holster and badge around your neck. You weren’t even showing skin.</p><p>“So Rossi? What sparked the change Salem?” Flip asked while we got into the elevator.</p><p>“Something Bridges talked to me about last time. There’s no point of hiding from it when you all know. I wasn’t ashamed of it but it gets pretty tiring being known as little Rossi.” You explained, You couldn’t really escape your father’s legacy or reputation. It’s always been apart of you, even if you’re in an other state. You had to stop running from it. </p><p>They nodded and didn’t say anything else as we went to the fifth floor. Each classroom door was open, each curious student sticking their heads out trying to see what was going on. Teachers demanding their students attention filled the halls.</p><p>The six of you spilt up in two groups so we’d be able to finish faster. Ben, Stan and Callahan went to the west end of the hall. While the three of you started at the east wing. Flip entered the classroom first. </p><p>“Ah, mr. Zimmerman what brings you in here,” the male teacher said glancing between flip and the two of you. The students gasped and whispered to each other as you all stood in front of the room. </p><p>“Hey mr. Miller, we’re here to speak to your students about certain events.” Flip explained the teacher nodded and announced us to the class. Mr. Miller looked back at the three of you and walked to the back of the class. </p><p>Before we even spoke, a male student spoke out. “You’re all here cause of the murders aren’t you?” He asked from the center of the room. One look at his desk and the books he kept under his chair, already told you his interests. They were all books on serial killers and police work, fucking great. </p><p>What fuck is up with the fascination with serial killers now a days? </p><p>“Yes we are, I’m detective Zimmerman and these are detectives Stallsworth and Rossi. We are here to ensure no one tries to find the suspect. We don’t-“ Flip was interrupted by the another student.</p><p>“You have no leads, how are you all going to even catch him? his victims have all been dead cops.” A female student said same stack of books under her seat, same as the first kid. </p><p>“Enough! This is no joke. Next person to interrupt has detention, do i make myself clear?” The teacher snapped, the students nodded. “Continue detectives,” he said you walked to the students desks, looking down at them.</p><p>“So what? Reading a ton of books on serial killers and you an expert?” You asked she looked up at you, “what exactly are you all reading? Show us.’’ You said she grabbed her books out, slightly trembling. “You as well.” You pointed the male student, he didn't hesitate. </p><p>Flip and Ron stood behind you, confused at what you were asking them to do until they noticed the books the students were pulling out. You grabbed one of them and would you look at that, it was by none other your dad. </p><p>“That’s a good book, the authors ego is a bit inflated but good.” You said sarcastically. Ron chuckled a bit. “Kassandra Flemings, Diane brooks, Daniel Johnson, Rose Sanders...all of these victims were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Something we are trying to prevent. We can’t do that if you are all putting targets on your backs” You explained while handing back the book to her. You turned back to Flip and Ron.</p><p>Flip cleared his throat before speaking. He let them know about the city wide curfew as well as traveling in groups of four. Ron spoke about extra precautions that were put in to place. After putting the students on the spot they stayed quiet. Callahan came in with Zeus, a drug sniffing dog, making his way through the classroom. Finding nothing, so we exited the class to meet with the others. </p><p>“How did it go for you guys?” Ron asked when we saw them in the middle of the hall.</p><p>“Not too bad, a kid told us about a club here, a criminal justice club-“ Stan said </p><p>“Im guessing those kids were in the club,” Flip said looking at you.</p><p>“Yeah and i think this would go a lot faster If we gather the club and their teacher.” You suggested they nodded, you knew they wanted to be done with this soon. “Flip you should ask for the list, since Doris seems to like you.” You said he scrunched his face.</p><p>“She’s right,” Ben said everyone looked over to Flip as he rolled his eyes. “Go on we don't have all day, take Ron with you. She keeps eyeing him.” He added Ron side eyed him before being pulled away by your detective. </p><p>The three of you walked to the top of the staircase, after their little argument on who babysits Callahan. You started discussing about where to take the group. “We should just talk to them in the library,-“ you bumped into a janitor, “oh I’m so sorry,” you said your hands were on his arm, his hat covered his face.</p><p>“It’s fine miss, don’t worry about it.” His was cracked as if he smoked a ton or he was losing his voice. He walked away with out even looking at you with his cart in hand.</p><p>“Well that was fucking weird.” Stan scoffed crossing his arms, “oh look the boys are back.” </p><p>Flip held up a piece of paper while Ron tried to keep up with him. “We decided to gather them up in the library and Callahan will continue to do the sweep with Stan.’’ Ben explained </p><p>They both looked at Stan surprised, “really?” They asked in unison. Knowing that between the two, Stan didn't like Callahan more than Ben.</p><p>“They literally rock, paper, scissored for it.” You almost laughed. Stan groaned while he walked off to meet up with Callahan. Ron went to let Doris know about borrowing the library. The first stop was the classroom you were just at. You walked in first, everyone’s eyes on you.</p><p>“We need to speak with two of your students, Mr. Miller.” You said all he did was nod. “You two with us, gather your things.” You said they gathered their things as their classmates tried talking to them. </p><p>“Wait, you don't even know their names, you cant just pull-“ a student spoke out. </p><p>“Sienna Davis and Clarke Williams.’’ Ben said stopping the student in their tracks. “That’s what we thought, come on now.” Ben waved at them. They quickly shuffled out the door. </p><p>It didn’t take too long to realize what they were in for the moment they noticed the students we were picking up. Ben agreed to lead the discussion since he was head detective on the case. You didn't really mind truth be told, you just wanted this to be over. </p><p>You stood behind them, you didn't really want to speak unless it was necessary. The kids were compliant with them. So you kinda zoned out during but suddenly Doris pulled you out of it. She started asking you all these questions normally you wouldn’t care but considering she was giving you a death stare earlier, it was odd behavior.</p><p>“Oh so you went to Georgetown prep? We have a staff member from there, he is the most charming man. How did you like it?” She whispered to you. </p><p>“ it was good, nothing to special.’’ You gave her short answers to give her a clue that you didn't want to talk. You were just trying to hear what the students were saying. She clearly didn’t get it, so you had to be a bit more cold.</p><p> “Im sorry Doris but Im trying to over hear what they're saying.” You cut her off while she spoke of her cats. She glared at you as if you slapped her in the face.</p><p>“A young lady should present herself with a bit more respect.” She looked you up and down as she harshly whispered at you. She stood up and moved towards the exit, you rolled your eyes at her dramatics. You shrugged and continued to listen.</p><p>The club was new this year after one of the students found a copy of certain books. Each book had hand written notes on each page. It was a bit odd but not too alarming since most high school text books and books had writing in them. The teacher claimed the budget cuts didn't allow the school to purchase new books. The strange thing is thing was that the books weren’t even in the system. </p><p>We were missing one student was missing, sick at home by the looks of it. Apparently he was their media personal. He made their blog and whatever else you can do on the internet. While they spoke, you and Ron looked up the blog, while the others continued to speak to different classes, the students sat in silence with the teacher. </p><p>The blog had crime scene photos and information that wasn’t leaked to the public. The kid must’ve hacked the computer system to get it. Which explains their absence, they must’ve known about the sweep. You decided to cut corners. </p><p>“Ron, go over there you cant hear what I’m about to do.’’ You dialed the number into the landline in the library.</p><p>“Im staying, we’re in this together. You get in trouble so do i.” Ron said you sighed </p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” You said holding the phone by your ear. </p><p>You called the one tech, you trusted with this, Penelope. She didn’t need much convincing, she was able to get it done in seconds. Of course you had five minutes with her to have girl talk. Those five minutes made you miss home. Of course your dad visiting added to the pile but this was the cherry on top. You hung up and exhaled. <br/>Before Ron even spoke, the rest of the detectives came back and walked towards the two of us. </p><p>“What are ya’ll up to?” Flip asked they got closer to the two of you. Ron didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. </p><p>Suddenly the students phones were going off and muttered angrily at each other. All you can hear was their banter. </p><p>“What fucking happened?” One of them said, “the blog is down.” Another grumbled. </p><p>Everyone was confused at what was happening. Ron looked back at you shocked. </p><p>“You got it shut down.” Ron whispered they all looked back at you. </p><p>“I don't know what you’re talking about.” You said calmly. “What did i say?” You reminded him. He nodded and looked down. “Its best we keep this amongst ourselves, no one knows nothing.” You said they didn’t ask any questions, which was the smart thing to do.</p><p>Of course Flip was upset with you, you could tell by the look in his face. The moment the others walked away he dragged you to the back of the library behind all the book shelves. Once you were both out of sight he grabbed your wrist tightly and pulled you, almost throwing you towards the book shelf. </p><p>“What the fuck did you do? You can’t be so fucking reckless, Salem.” He whispered loudly at you. You rubbed your wrists as he scolded you. </p><p>“I did what i had to do-“ you defended yourself. You stepped on your tip toes to try to meet his height.</p><p>“You can be fired Salem, you need probable cause to be able to do what you just did. It’ll bite us in the ass. This isn’t DC-“ Flip snapped back, cutting you off. </p><p>“You think i don’t know that? I know this isn’t DC, i know the consequences. You forget yourself, I’ve been in this game for ten years-“ you jabbed back. </p><p>“So you got skin in the game, huh.” He scoffed, “you are really gonna tell me the same thing you told that ass wipe Mateo? Are you shitting me?” Flip asked his hands on hips. </p><p>“That’s not what i was going to say, stop putting words in my mouth. I know the consequences, Im not a fucking child.” You almost snarled, you didn’t know why Flip was acting like this. You didn’t like it. </p><p>“Well you’re acting like a fucking brat.” He stepped closer to you, you exhaled and walked away. “Where are you going?” He asked you rolled your eyes at him.</p><p>“Away from you.” You said you couldn’t stand being in his presence, not now at least. You could hear him huffing and puffing behind you. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>You watched the empty fields as you drove by, you decided to take your time to get to the station. You didn’t wanna face Flip, not after what he said. He’s never treated you like that, at least not in public, well more specifically on the job. </p><p>“Salem?” Callahan said interrupting your thought. “Are your okay? You don't seem like yourself... Well you’re not speeding.” He said cautiously, looking over to you. </p><p>“I thought it freaked you out when i drove like that.’’ You scoffed, “here i thought i was being thoughtful.” You teased, you started to drive faster. Callahan put his hand on yours and looked at you. It was as if a puppy was begging for attention. </p><p>“Just pull over,” he said softly, “please?” You rolled your eyes and did what he asked. “Now come on, talk, whats wrong?” He asked turning to face you.</p><p>“Nothing its stupid, lets go.” You said you didn't want to talk about it, if you talked about it it’d seem real. But He didn’t move from his position. </p><p>“This isn’t the Salem i know.” He suddenly said you glared at him. He didn’t flitch, he had the same soft, clueless expression that he always does.</p><p>“You don’t know me.” You snarled. “Just because you know public knowledge doesn’t  mean you know me, Callahan.” You scoffed he sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“Because i took the time to know you, that means i know you the most or at least care.” He jabbed you glared at him, you had a pit in your stomach.</p><p>“That’s not true-“ you started to say, shocked that Callahan would even act like this. </p><p>“ and Zimmerman does?” He scoffed, “He’s a fucking dog that goes after anything, he-“ you slapped him, stopping the next words that came out of his mouth. </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck if my father and i saved your dad’s life years ago, I've been kinder to you because of that and so has Philip. If you ever bad mouth him again i swear it won’t be a slap next time, got it?” You snarled at him. You didn’t have to hit him but a sudden urge to stand up for Flip came over you. You haven’t hit anyone like that since school.</p><p>He cupped his cheek and nodded, avoiding your stare. You exhaled as you turned the key. You wanted nothing more than to go to Flip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you y’all enjoyed this filler chapter, thank you so much for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. All Hallows’ eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: blood, vivid description of death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your disagreement, as Flip so lovingly put it, Flip apologized the moment you walked into the station. He could tell something else was wrong but he didn't push his luck. Every time you’d say fight he’d correct you and say disagreement. You wanted to tell him what happened but you knew Flip’s temper. He wouldn’t hesitate to get Callahan and he’d definitely have some help from Ben and Stan. They’d find any excuse to jump in. The whole situation made your head spin. </p><p>You helped Freya pack for the tattoo convention in California, she’s been excited about it since she got her booth and you didn't want to spoil that for her.</p><p>“Can you believe it? My own booth as owner! Not just an artist!” She squealed packing the rest of her items. </p><p>“Im so proud of you, Frey. You deserve this, hell you all do.” You hugged her. She held on to you longer than normal. “Frey? What’s wrong?” You asked she pulled away and while she had tears in her eyes. She quickly shook them off and laughed.</p><p>“Nothing,” she shook her head. “ i just wished you were coming.” She said wiping her tears. Freya was normally emotional but this felt different. </p><p>“Next time, i promise. Its just been hectic at the station.” You smiled at her, you wiped the rest of her tears off. </p><p>“We could even take a vacation once this is all over. Flip keeps mentioning a cabin that his family owns. He keeps saying that we should all go,” you playfully rolled your eyes. She laughed with you and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah once this is all over,” she sighed, something else was bugging her. Before you could even ask, you heard someone honk twice outside. “Oh thats them, come on.” She carried her stuff out with you trailing behind her. </p><p>The guys helped put her luggage in the van, you greeted everyone as they did. You were a bit worried since they were driving to California, you offered to pay for the flights but they refused. Claiming it was more fun to road trip. Which they weren’t wrong but considering your line of work you knew how dangerous it was. </p><p>“Have fun with Flip and don’t forget the outfit. Don't be a pussy.” She teased as she embraced you one last time. You couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>“Oh fuck okay i promise. Now go, have fun.” You laughed, “call me or our dads if anything happens.” you told her, she laughed as she got in the van. </p><p>“Yes mom!” She teased, they waved to you as they drove away. You hugged your body as the cold October air nibbled at your nose, Kids wore their costumes walking to school, you could hear their excitement buzzing in the air. Some of the neighborhood kids greeting you before you went back inside to get the place ready for Flip. </p><p>Before you could actually get anything ready, you made sure to close the blinds to make it look as if no one was home. It was too early to do so but you figured out you’d do it now rather than later. You and Flip made it clear you both wanted no interruptions.</p><p>You did have a couple hours before he stopped by so you showered and prepped your body. You did your hair and makeup then wrapped yourself in one of his shirts. You walked over to the kitchen to make sure you had everything. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Flip brought an endless selection of movies and food. Flip pulled you on to his lap, gripping your waist, kissing your neck, making you giggle. You tried to climb off but his grip was too strong. So he fed you while he sat you on his lap. While we ate, he explained his top ten horror movies and why. He was into more suspense than gore, which didn’t surprise you. </p><p>He’d try to many times to scare you during the jump scares, he was successful. He placed a pillow on his lap, so you’d rest your head. He held you as you watched one of your favorites. The Fly. </p><p>“How do you like this? He’s so gross looking.” Flip said running his fingers through your hair. </p><p>“That’s kinda the point.” You defended you could feel him staring at you with disbelief, “I’ll admit the first time I watched this was because i had a crush on Jeff Goldblum .” You admitted his chuckle was light, and laced with amusement at what came out of your mouth.</p><p>“Seriously?” He said still laughing. You shoved his shoulder and rolled your eyes at him. </p><p>“You’re not gonna live this down are you?” You asked he smiled at you and chuckled. That was your answer. </p><p>Not even ten minutes past and Flip offered to wash the dishes, his excuse was he wanted you to relax but you knew the movie grossed him out. You offered to change it but he refused, he didn’t wanna seem like he had a weak stomach. </p><p>Freya’s words kept popping up in your head. ‘Don’t be a pussy’, she wasn’t wrong. It’s not like it didn’t go bad last time. It’s just this one was a bit more bold and the accessories? A bit much but you couldn’t chicken out.<br/>
You poked your head in the kitchen, Flip was barely starting to wash dishes. So you tiptoed to your room to get dressed. You moved quickly stripping each article of clothing and throwing it across your room. Not caring where it landed or the mess you were making. </p><p>Putting it on was a bit tough, when you bought it you didn’t remember all these straps. In reality you didn’t remember what you bought, it was a bit of a blur and Freya could be persuasive. Retail therapy is dangerous with her, you’ve learned that far too many times.</p><p>You held the headpiece in your hands debating wether you should wear it or not. The costume would make sense if you did but you’d feel ridiculous if you did. But Freya’s loving words of encouragement compelled you to put it on. You compromised to wear the headpiece but not the shoes, god not the shoes. </p><p>Wearing the white lace lingerie, you felt a bit more confident than last time. Looking at yourself in the mirror you thought, how the hell is this an ‘angel’ costume? Just because it’s white? The halo was somewhat of a giveaway.</p><p>You made your way back to the living room, Flip turned off the faucet just as you walked down the hall. </p><p>“Angel?” Flip called out, he sounded frantic, “Salem?” He moved quickly, beating you before you got to the living room. He rubbed his face and exhaled in relief, he stared at you wide eyed. </p><p>“Do you like it?” You asked quietly, “i wanted to surprise you “ you got closer to him, putting your hand his chest. His heart was racing in your hand. You looked up at him, he looked concerned but relieved. </p><p>“Look at you, my literal angel,” he grinned cupping your face with both hands. He kissed you then kissed the top of your nose. “You didn’t have to get all dressed up for me,” </p><p>“I wanted too,” you said smiling up at him, you hand trailed down to his belt buckle. “I figured I’d make this night special.” You cooed unbuckling his belt. </p><p>“Oh angel, it’s always special with you, you know that.” Flip gripped your jaw making you look up at him. His lips grazing your ear, his hot breath making you melt. “You keep looking at me like that and that halo won’t stay on for much longer.” </p><p>All you could do was whimper as you clenched your thighs. He intertwined his tongue with yours, picking you up and taking you to the couch. He sat you on him, his hands touching every inch of your body. He took the halo off as he kissed your neck, his lips trailing down to your breasts. You moaned as he bit and sucked on your flesh.</p><p>The phone rang, causing him to grunt in frustration, “ignore them,” he growled continuing to mark you as his. His rough callous hands ran up your sides, giving you goosebumps. You unbuttoned his flannel, kissing his neck, you feel his length hardened underneath you. </p><p>Then your landline and cell rang in unison. He glanced at the phones as if he considered answering them. “Ignore them, daddy,” you cooed pulling his attention back to you. He grinned and pinned you underneath him, you smiled as he pinned your wrists next to your head.<br/>
His index finger slowly ran from your jawline to your stomach, making you buck your hips into his. Nothing he loved more than to make you squirm. </p><p>A phone rang, not just any phone, his phone. His barely used phone, that no one calls him on, only that the station calls. He grunted as he pinned your wrists above your head with one hand. </p><p>“Stay,” he reached for his phone and rolled his eyes as he saw the caller ID. </p><p>“This better be good,” Flip said annoyed, you could only hear voices on the other end. “Yeah shes right under me.” Flip smirked at you, you moved your hips upwards. He gave you a warning look. He spoke few more words before hanging up. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” You asked he stood up and sat next to you. </p><p>“They need us both at the station, like now.” Flip said now you were annoyed and Flip could tell the moment you stood up to get dressed. He grabbed your wrist, you looked at him. “Leave it on, angel.” His eyes scanned your body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Walking into the station was chaos, officers running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Ron was right outside the annex, he was pacing around. Ron looked up and rushed to the two of you. </p><p>“Thank god you’re both here, come on everyone’s waiting.” Ron gestured to follow him, you and Flip exchanged looks before following. </p><p>Everyone was talking over each other, Ben and Stan looked like a blood vessel was going to pop. </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Flip asked everyone glanced at him, and looked back to Callahan. He looked like he saw a ghost, he gulped as he stepped forward. </p><p>“Exactly ten minutes ago,” he glanced at the clock, “someone infiltrated the radio, and something was broadcasted-“ Callahan was hesitant, Ben rolled his eyes. </p><p>“It sounded as if someone was being held captive and music was playing. We’re trying to track it down but we can’t.” Stan finished </p><p>“Bridges is with the mayor right now and Trapp should be here soon. In the meantime Stan and I are calling the-“ Ben stopped in his tracks when your line rang, it went silent. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes were on you, Ben and Stan nodded, giving you the okay. You picked up the phone. </p><p>“Colorado springs Rossi-“ you were cut off by a growl, then all you heard was music and muffled screams. You recognized the song, dream a little dream of me. It was eerie, you put the phone down not hanging up. That feeling came back, it like a chill running up your spin. </p><p>“Play dispatch,” was all you could muster out. They quickly turned on dispatch, and there it was playing. Loud and clear for every one to hear. </p><p>Everyone stood frozen, listening to the horrors that the victims were going through. One male and one female victim to be exact, from what you could tell. The worst thing that could happen, happened. Every detectives jaw was to the floor, when we heard the victims being stabbed. </p><p>Tears rimmed your eyes, your chest tightened, your breathing was labored. It felt like you were suffocating, your lungs were failing you. All you could see in your head, was that night. Instead of those victims screams you heard your own. It was as if you were listening to yourself slip away. Your throat felt as if it was closing on you, as if you were choking on your blood. </p><p>Everyone was too focused on the audio to notice you slip away. You rushed to women’s restroom. The moment you entered the restroom, your gripped the sink with both hands and inhaled deeply. You couldn’t help the tears that fell, the memories of that night kept playing through your head. This triggered a floodgate of emotions and memories, something you’ve been suppressing. You wanted it to stop. </p><p>“Stop crying, just stop,” you muttered to yourself, looking at your reflection, you hated what was looking back at you. “Just stop crying. Stop.” You repeated. You tried to steady your breathing, you couldn’t take it, you wanted to scream but you couldn’t. </p><p>You squatted against the wall, inhaling and exhaling, trying to focus on the present. You tried to focus on how your night was before coming to the station. Focusing only on the present. You kept reminding yourself, that you were safe, that he couldn’t hurt you. But that didn’t work. Not anymore. </p><p>You looked up to the restroom ceiling and let yourself zone out as you replayed today’s events in your head up to getting to the station. It relaxed you, you stopped crying but the pit in your stomach was still there.</p><p>You wiped your tears as you stood back up, you walked to the mirror and looked at your reflection. Making sure you didn’t look like you were just crying. You took a couple breathes and adjusted your clothes. Then walked back to meet everyone. The audio was still playing, you did your best to ignore it but you couldn’t. </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Flip asked you nodded, He was concerned, he knew the call wasn’t easy for you to hear. He saw it in your eyes when you picked up the phone.</p><p>“Yes I’m fine,” you answered Ron glanced at you as he walked towards you.</p><p>“Um Salem?” Ron said you and Flip both turned to him, he pointed at your right hand that you were unconsciously jabbing your thigh, you immediately stopped.</p><p>The sound looped back around, you walked past them and walked towards the radio. You knew these screams, you’ve heard them before. </p><p>“What’s wrong? What Is it?” Trapp asked you turned to face them, all eyes on you.</p><p>“I-I know, who the victims are,” you gulped, “well one of them. It’s Kim.” You said </p><p>“How could you be for sure?” Smith called out, “nothing indicates it’s her.” </p><p>“Her screams,” your hand did it again, “that’s how she sounded when we got in to the car accident. I could never get her blood curling screams out of my head.” You squeezed you eyes shut for a moment, shaking your head. </p><p>“If you listen carefully, you could hear her beg.” Callahan said everyone’s attention went to him. It was Kim’s voice, you could her sobbing as the killer stabbed her. Your hand was unconsciously counting each hit. </p><p>“S-Sixteen,” you stuttered, you exhaled. “He’s stabbed her sixteen times.” You said nearly the same amount you endured. </p><p>“The lines dead on her end.” Flip said slamming his phone down. </p><p>“From what we know, she could be dead.” Merlot called out, everyone glared at him.</p><p>“There’s a slim chance, she could be alive. We don’t have much time.” You told Trapp.</p><p>“She’s right, everyone get a vest, Callahan get Kim’s address. I’ll get patrol to surround the area.” Trapp called out. </p><p>Everyone made their way to the basement to grab their bulletproof vests. Everyone was rushing, you could feel everyone’s emotions running. </p><p>“Salem?” You turned to face Barnes, everyone stopped. “How much time does she have?...In your experience.” He asked he was asking her survival rate. </p><p>“I’m not sure, if he’s as sloppy as he’s been, not long.” You said “come on, we have to get to her.” You walked out first, everyone else followed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Trapp had the house surrounded, the sirens were dead as to not bring attention. We all know this guy was unhinged. </p><p>“Flip you’ll lead, Ron then Salem will enter through the main entrance. Ben, Stan, Smith and Merlot will enter through the back. Everyone else will surround the sides.” Trapp said </p><p>We all nodded, “good. Let’s keep it clean, gentlemen and Salem.” Trapp added. </p><p>We all crouched down to avoid being seen. Everyone was in position, Flip walked up the steps silently, the music could be heard but no voices. You glanced in the window, you could see a figure sitting in a love seat and a body next to him. He had something in his hand. </p><p>Flip checked to see if the door was locked first, it wasn’t. It reeked of blood, the moment he opened the door, we followed him inside. Blood painted the walls, Kim tried to get away, you could tell she used the wall as support, puddles of blood on the floor. </p><p>It was loud and quiet at the same time, you could hear a pin drop while the same song played over and over. Flip stopped at the entrance, he took a moment before entering.</p><p>“Colorado springs PD hands where I can see them!” Flip roared, Ron followed him, you behind. The first thing you saw was the bloodied axe as well as his blood soaked boots, a bottle of bourbon, it was Flip’s bourbon next to him. Your eyes trailed up to his scarred face, your eyes widened as you were met with those cold dark brown eyes.</p><p>“Hello kitten, surprised to see me?” James chuckled darkly, your breathe was caught in your throat. You’re blood boiled as you watched him sitting calmly in front of you. </p><p>Your boogeyman sat in front of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“I need to see the evidence files,” you stood in front of Ben, Stan and Trapp. They glanced at each other, “when the BAU gets here it’ll be easiest that we’re in the same page-“ </p><p>“Where is she?!” Nancy yelled, we all turned our heads to her direction. “You!” She ferociously pointed her finger at you. “This is all your fault! Her blood is on your hands!”<br/>
“Nancy enough!” Trapp barked standing in front of her, Nancy pushed forward.</p><p>“But it is! If she never came here, the butcher wouldn’t even be here! Now we have a pile of dead officers because of her!” She angrily tried to lunge at you.</p><p>Nancy hated you, you didn’t blame her. She was right, the butcher wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for you. Kim would be alive, none of this would’ve happened. Amongst all their arguing you stepped past Flip and Ron.</p><p>“What the fuck so you have to say for yourself?! She’s died! They’re all fucking dead.” She started to angrily sob. She was about to lunge at you again when Trapp stepped in front of you. </p><p>“Go home, Nancy. That’s an order.” Trapp said firmly, he looked back to Callahan. “Drive her home, we can’t let emotions get the best of us. Not now.” He said Callahan was quick to step forward, Nancy glared at you as she left the room. </p><p>“You would’ve let her hit you? Wouldn’t you?” Trapp asked you nodded. </p><p>“She’s not wrong, we’re all upset right now.” You said quietly. </p><p>“Don’t do that, it isn’t-“ Flip started to say, you put a hand up, and shook your head. As if you meant to say, not now. He under what you meant by that. </p><p>“They’ll be here soon, get the files ready.” You started to walk out. Flips arm stopped you. </p><p>“Don’t, I already know what you’re gonna do.” Flip said, getting everyone’s attention. </p><p>“He won’t talk to anyone else unless you guys have a better plan.” You snapped pulling your arm out of his grasp. </p><p>“He’s gonna call for a lawyer if you do-“ Ben pointed out.</p><p>“He won’t,” you cut him off, “he wants to talk. He wouldn’t let himself get caught. He’s intelligent. You all forget who profiled him, just as you all forget that i was in the BAU. I’ve rolled over and listen to each order but that ends tonight.” you practically snarled, looking at all of them. </p><p>“Go. Flip and Ron will observe. Ben and Stan will be here until the team gets here.” Trapp said you were already out the door. </p><p>Your fists were clenched as you marched to interrogation. Flip and Ron rushed behind, they tried calling after you but they failed. You had a whirlwind of emotions, you tried to keep them at bay. It failed the moment you stood in front of the glass.</p><p>There he sat, smiling at the glass as if he knew you were standing there. You exhaled and collected your thoughts, you needed to focus on the present. You felt Flip and Ron step behind you. </p><p>“I’ll go in alone,” you announced, Flip huffed angrily and stood in front of you.</p><p>“No, not alone. What if he tries something? He could lash out.” Flip argued with you. </p><p>“He won’t, he’s hesitated twice-“ you pointed out, Ron moved closer, almost stepping in between you.</p><p>“We can’t take that risk, Salem. What if he decides to snap.” Ron said loudly, you groaned throwing your head back in frustration.</p><p>“Can’t you both just trust me?! For once, fucking Christ! I know what I’m doing!” You snapped at them. They both looked at you with wide eyes and their mouths slightly opened. You didn’t let them answer, you quickly stepped into interrogation.</p><p>“Ah, Kitten. I was starting to think you’ve forgotten me,” James sneered, he reacted his forearms on the table. His sinister smile stretched from one ear to another, showing each wrinkle and crevice on his face. His dark brown eyes staring into your soul, nothing but darkness. He didn’t look like he did a year ago, he let his hair go gray and his teeth stained with tobacco or coffee. His face was covered in scars, he looked worse than a Chucky doll.</p><p>“No games, this ends tonight.” You took a seat right across from him, “why’d you do it? Why these victims?” You asked you kept your face expressionless.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to waste your time asking a question you already know the answer to?” He leaned back, “come on kitten, your smarter than that.” </p><p>“Stop calling me that,” you snarled, “that isn’t my name.” He gave out a humorless laugh.</p><p>“Ask me what you want to actually want to answer,” his voice turned sinister in a spilt second. You rolled your eyes and bit the inside of your cheek. </p><p>“What do you want from me?” You asked making sure your voice didn’t tremble. </p><p>“I already took what i wanted,” he grinned as if he remembered a joke, it made your stomach turn.<br/>
“What did you take from me?” You almost broke, your fists were clenched. </p><p>“Your security, you haven’t felt safe since that night, not til recently.” He looked passed you, he was talking about Flip. “Did he tell you-“</p><p>“Don’t you fucking look at him.” You cut him off, “you’re just trying to distract me.” You ignored every instinct that was screaming at you, you couldn’t let him win. </p><p>“Then why did you go by Artemis? Hmm? You hate that name. Don’t you, Artie? Isn’t that what your mother would call you? You’ve never forgiven her, have you?” He chuckled. “You really thought going by your middle name would throw me off-“ he mocked you.</p><p>You scrunched your eyebrows at the ridiculous nickname she’d call you. It was so foreign to hear it now. “how did you know she called me that?” You asked suddenly the door flew open, startling you a bit. </p><p>It was your dad, he was holding a green security box in his hands. He looked furious, you’ve never seen him like this. You could tell he was using all of his strength not to lunge at James. Your dad walked to the table setting down the metal box. </p><p>“Well look who’s joined the party,” James mocked tilting his head back and eyed the box. </p><p>“Salem, go now.” Your dad growled at you, you couldn’t move. “I said now!” He roared. </p><p>“Stay, she needs to be here.” James said, your father pushed the metal box in the center of the table.<br/>
James beamed at it, that look told you everything. Whatever was in there, wasn’t good. </p><p>“How did you get the things in this box?” Your dad pressed his hand on the table, leaning forward. </p><p>“Open it,” James taunted you, “it’ll make this go by faster...you might want to take a seat for this one, old friend.” James looked over to your father, who slowly took his seat next to you. James looked back at you then at the box. </p><p>Pulling the box towards you, you didn’t know what to expect. You opened the latches that were keeping it closed. You could feel your heartbeat in your ears as you slowly opened it. </p><p>“This is my favorite thing that I own,” James muttered as you opened the box.</p><p>Your stomach twisted in knots as you gasped. Disgust washed over you, at the sight in front of you. you felt like you were going to be sick.</p><p>“What the fuck?” You said under your breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Remember me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and giving kudos on my first fic. I’m still new to ao3 so I’m still trying to figure out how all this works lol bare with me. Also got a new cover for my fic it was done by nocturnal child here on ao3, her tumblr is noocturnalchild and her IG: Adam.driver.portraits, she is insanely talented.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip stood there with Ben, Stan and Ron, along side the other FBI agents as they watched the two of you speak to the butcher. Everyone held their breath as they tried to see what was in the deposit box that Rossi had. When he entered the building he spoke to no one. </p>
<p>“Gideon?” Flip quietly called out for, Gideon didn’t have to turn his head to know what Flip was going to ask. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s in the box.” Gideon answered, “none of us do.” Nick added as they both observed for behaviors. </p>
<p>“Should we be expecting the rest of the team soon?” Ron asked no one’s eyes left the three of you.</p>
<p>“This is it. The rest of our team is dealing with another case.” Gideon answered, “his demeanor changed the moment she opened the box.” He noted. </p>
<p>“Almost as if she was opening a gift...” Nick trailed off. Flip nervously lit a cigarette, others joined, he didn’t like this. You in his presence, he desperately wanted to switch places with you. </p>
<p>“Has Freya been made aware?” Nick commented, Ben and Stan scrunched their brows.</p>
<p>“Salem’s roommate? Why?” Ben asked Flip and Ron glanced at each other realizing that everyone at the station is going to soon find out that they went behind Bridges back. </p>
<p>“She’s my daughter that’s why.” Gideon answered, “I haven’t had the chance. If I told her, she’d with out a doubt come back here and we can’t have that.” </p>
<p>“With all due respect sir, she’s already called seven times.” Ron said checking his phone, Gideon smiled a bit and nodded. Ron left the room as he returned the call.</p>
<p>Suddenly Everyone sees you reach to shake his hand, Flip quickly put his cigarette out and stood up. In a quick motion James pulled you closer to his person but you grabbed the top of his head and bashed it on the metal table. James snapped his head back up, his bloody nose dripping into his mouth as he smiled widely. </p>
<p>“There she fucking is!” James laughed, stretching out his arms. You rolled your eyes as you walked out of the room, your father trailed behind. </p>
<p>“Good shit,” Stan praised under his breath, she only nodded at his direction.</p>
<p>“He’s all yours.” She pointed back to James. “Where’s Ron?” </p>
<p>“He went to take a call.” Flip answered before Ben and Stan did. They eyed him suspiciously before walking into Interrogation.  They could tell he was hiding something.</p>
<p>“What was in the box?” Flip asked you and your father exchanged looks. Flip couldn’t read the expression on your face. That wasn’t good, Flip thought.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t worry about that now.” You derailed, now Flip knew for sure it wasn’t good. </p>
<p>“Gideon and Nick, both of you stay here. Salem, we need to talk to you about something.” Rossi said they stayed behind while we followed him in to the basement. <br/>Ron closed the door behind as he sneaked into the room, Rossi exhaled before speaking.</p>
<p>“Salem, there is something we need to tell you,” Rossi guided you to sit down. You were exchanging glances with everyone in the room. Your eyes stayed on Flip as if you were trying to read the situation. </p>
<p>“I’ll say it,” Flip spoke out, he owed it to you. He was the one that brought it to your fathers attention. He had to be the one to tell you, Rossi nodded. Flip sat next to you, grabbing your hand.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” You looked worried, scared almost. Something Flip was trying to avoid.</p>
<p>“With the murder of Joe, Ron made the connection to James. I suggested to call your dad to confirm. When he did confirm that, we wanted to keep you safe by not telling you.” Flip said holding your hand, he could feel you trembling. </p>
<p>“So you all knew it was him? That he was involved?” You looked at everyone, “even Freya?” You looked at Flip to confirm. We all nodded, guilt started to sink in Flip’s stomach. He couldn’t really speak for anyone else. You looked distraught, even hurt. They couldn’t blame you. You exhaled, “catch me up, we all need to be on the same page when we speak to him again.” You said avoiding everyone’s gaze.</p>
<p>Rossi gave a look specifically to Flip. It was a look of concern, as if he was telling Flip to comfort you. “Alright, lets get started.” Her father announced. </p>
<p>Flip kept an eye you as they presented everything to you. From the pictures to the letters as well as the murders and medical reports. You looked a bit overwhelmed, Flip noticed you started taking deeper breaths. Every time he’d suggest a break, you’d just say no, he knew you were upset and you were doing your best not to show it. He could tell you trying to piece everything together. By the way you bit your bottom lip, that told him, you were stumped. Just like they were about this situation.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking kid?” Rossi called out eyeing you, your head snapped up. “Come on, I could hear your gears grinding in your head.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know,” you admitted defeat, “it doesn’t prove anything.” You told Rossi, you must’ve been referring to the box. Flip and Ron were still clueless as to what was in it.</p>
<p>They probably reviewed everything over ten times before calling it a night. You and your father mentioned about a deal the two of you made with James. Once Ben and Stan were done getting answers then he’d speak to you. Flip could tell you were nervous, during the drive home you held on to him as if you were afraid he was going to slip away. </p>
<p>You checked every door and window, making sure they were all locked and the security system was set. Then had Flip check it again, like a child asking an adult to make sure there weren’t any monsters under the bed. You were silent during the bath with Flip, you were drowning in your thoughts. </p>
<p>“Salem?” He quietly called out, running his fingertips on your wet back. “Come on talk to me. I know you’re upset, if you wanna yell at me fine but I did it because I needed to protect you. I’m not going to apologize for that.” Flip sternly said</p>
<p>You exhaled and shook your head. You turned your head to face Flip, tears filled your eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh come here,” Flip cooed, he rinsed you off and carried you out of the tub. He dried you before drying himself. You wore his long sleeve to bed, since the weather was getting colder. He held you close, your face buried into his chest. </p>
<p>“I was mad but not anymore. I get it, I would’ve done the same thing. I-I just don’t know.” You sighed, “and that scares me. I don’t know what to believe.” Flip ran his fingers through your hair to calm you. You started to think out loud, Flip let you ramble on as he felt your body ease up a bit more.</p>
<p>Flip didn’t push you to say anything nor did he ask you anything else. You were drained and he didn’t have to read your body language to know that. He was just happy you weren’t in danger  anymore. You were in his arms, safe, sleeping peacefully. Flip kissed your forehead before drifting off but he couldn’t, not until the butcher was locked away for good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You sat in the interrogation room with Nick, per James request, 10 minutes before they brought him in. </p>
<p>“Salem, I need to see what’s in the box,” Nick said softly. You nodded and pushed the box towards him. You crossed your arms and looked straight a head. You could feel Nick’s gaze as he opened the box. </p>
<p>“What do you think?” You turned to face him, “I don’t know what to make of this...” you gestured to the yearly school pictures of yourself, from pre-k to college.</p>
<p>“Psychopaths will do anything to manipulate any situation to benefit themselves.” Nick closed the box. “Your life, because of your dad and now your reputation, it’s easy to obtain information and items such as this.” Nick explained to you. </p>
<p>“Is that what you really believe or are you telling me that to make me feel better?” You asked   Knowing his intentions were kind.</p>
<p>“Both. The other week Penelope pulled Emily’s high school photo, like I said it’s not hard to pull that. Plus we still are waiting on the results to-“ Nick stopped as soon as James came in with the two officers. </p>
<p>James had a sinister grin on his face, “l see you’ve shown Nicky here my collection.” The officers chained him down. “Good stuff huh?” James licked his lips, your stomach turned. </p>
<p>Nick scoffed in disgust. James reached for the box but Nick pulled it away. “Not going to happen.” Nick said James frowned as he settled into his seat.</p>
<p>“Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” You flipped through the file and shoved it towards him. “Why the bounty? You already attacked me, what was the point of it?” You asked looking at him dead in the eye.</p>
<p>“Just like I told you yesterday. That night I took what matters the most from you, your security. I wanted you to know that I could touch you when ever I wanted.” James sneered, he licked the corner of his mouth. “And it worked, the moment you left DC, I heard about it from petty thieves to human traffickers as well as drug lords. They’d do anything to see some blood spilled, especially an agent with your reputation. How is Stolas now a days? Hmm? I heard he got thirty years, tsk tsk tough.” James chuckled nearly throwing his head back.</p>
<p>“So you’ve been in contact with Stolas? How long have you been talking?” You asked, you did your best to remain calm, ignoring his jabs. </p>
<p>“Don’t sound so hurt Kitten. His second confirmed he saw the bounty and entered the chase but a week later he pulled his bid out. I was certain he’d bring you to me, i was disappointed.” James said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>The night of the raid came into mind, and you remembered the moment Callahan came in to arrest him. Specifically what Stolas yelled at you as he was taken away...</p>
<p>It made sense now, Stolas warned you from the beginning. He didn’t threaten you during your confrontation at the raid. He yelled it at you because you’d understand what he meant. You told him you were a linguistics minor and he took that into account. Linguistics breaks down the structure of language using phonetics and morphology. Stolas only knew that because he had you explain it to him, the first night of your undercover. Which was why he approached you so easily, his demeanor changed that night too. Which was why he took you to the second floor, to keep you out of sight. Away from him...</p>
<p>Fuck why didn’t that hit you sooner? You continued to cursed yourself.</p>
<p>James chuckled darkly, “don’t beat yourself up kitten. Colorado’s made you weak.” He emphasized Colorado, you knew he wasn’t talking about the state. “What I still find amusing is that you really thought you could hide from me by using your middle name and your grandparents name?” He let out a laugh, “I know everything about you, including the way you think.” He propped his head up with both hands and gazed at you.</p>
<p>“If not Stolas then who have you been in contact with?” Nick asked ignoring his comment. James had a smug expression. You decided to take Stolas’s warning from the last interrogation. </p>
<p>“Is it someone from the station?” You asked you couldn’t take those words back and you knew it could bite you in the ass if the interrogation tapes got out. Nick looked at you slightly shocked, James looked amused. “I won’t repeat myself.” You warned, leaning forward ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Bold accusation, Kitten. The boys not playing nice with the shiny new toy?” He rubbed his chin, leaning back into the chair. “Actually no, it’s not. A little flower told me.” </p>
<p>Gideon walked in with the evidence bag, James’s eyes lit up as he saw the bag come into view. “Good to see you again Jason, I’m assuming your father didn’t like the results.” James chuckled, looking back at you. “Now a deals a deal,” he held his hand out, Gideon cursed under his breath and handed it to him. “This is my favorite part of the collection, you wanna know why?” James pulled out the hair that was held together with a green ribbon.</p>
<p>“You’ve always wanted to be a hair dresser?” You said with no humor laced in your voice. </p>
<p>James chuckled, “no, it’s not the hair specifically that holds special value. The hair was a just to hold me over til I got the real thing,” James grinned, he watched Gideon walk out.</p>
<p>“So what you collected her hair from when you attacked her?” Nick asked his voice was wavered, you knew James caught that. </p>
<p>“Do you remember when we first met Doctor?” James mocked playing with the hair, the sight made you feel nauseous. “Tell me about it,” he looked at Nick.</p>
<p>“We tracked you to a string of murders in Roanoke, we almost had you... but you got away.” Nick said his mind went back to that night. “You hesitated.” </p>
<p>“You’re right I did hesitate. Even with that hesitation you still failed your partner,” he pointed to you, “you failed to be there didn’t you? I had the opportunity to take her and if I did. That would’ve been on you, you’d have to live with that-“ James sneered. </p>
<p>James was trying to psych Nick out and it worked. You knew the look Nick had on his face, he was going over every outcome of that night.</p>
<p>“What does this have to do with any of this shit?” You interrupted pointing to the box and hair. “This web your spinning is getting old. Just get to it already.” You crossed your arms.</p>
<p>James sighed in frustration and looked back at Nick, “Fine. Since someone is being impatient.” James frowned, trying to move his chained hands in a more comfortable position.. </p>
<p>“I’m going to ask you the same as Nick-“ James looked back at you.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be giving you the same answer as Nick.” You snapped, James looked almost hurt, he shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not when we met.” James gripped the bundle of hair, the fact that it still hasn’t clicked for you, pissed him off. </p>
<p>“I’m sure you remember it differently.” Nick snapped. James smirked and looked back up.</p>
<p>“You played in the courtyard at Georgetown, you were only six. Your smile was big and your eyes big and bright, pure happiness. I watched you as I’d leave mass, you were so friendly with your classmates. You made sure everyone felt included. There was a gardener position open, so I took it to look after you. That’s why when I say the hair isn’t what holds its value, it’s this ribbon. You see, you were playing hopscotch by yourself while you waited for your mother to finish up with your teacher. Of course Rossi, was never there. Too busy playing hero.” He glared at the glass, “you fell and scrapped your knee. Luckily I was nearby, tending to the flowers, I helped you. I cared for you, like a wounded animal. Your ribbon became loose, instead of fixing it, you ripped it off.” He chuckled, “stubborn child. So I kept it and this is that very ribbon from that day.” James leaned  back and eyed your expression.</p>
<p>“You’re full of shit.” You sneered, “How long did it take for you to fabricate that lie? It’s creative I’ll give you that.” You let out a laugh, “you really expect me to believe you? These pictures don’t mean anything, anyone could have access to it.” You shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“You’re a sadistic psychopath. You don’t care for people, you’re not capable of taking care of another human being, let alone a child.” Nick scoffed tilting his head.<br/>The both of you tried not to react to what he was saying.</p>
<p> There was no way he’s been under the radar for that long. My dad would’ve seen a connection, especially to Georgetown or DC. You don’t remember any gardener or playing hopscotch, in fact you remember hating it.</p>
<p>You were growing irritated, you wanted to wash your hands of this. You snatched the hair from his hands as you stood up. “No!” James tried to stand but the chains and Nick pushed him back down. </p>
<p>You moved to the other side of the room pretending to eye the lock of hair. When in reality you wanted to burn it, holding it made your skin crawl. </p>
<p>“Now.. how long did this take?” You asked, he took your safety away, you can do the same to him. “I know this wasn’t from one sitting. I’m guessing it’s from the night you attacked me, the first half of this.” You watched as he trembled in his chair. “The second half is from the night, you crashed in to the cruiser. Tell me am I wrong?.” </p>
<p>“Yes and no. Over time I’ve collected.” He glanced between you and the hair. “The first strands were of that day, when you pulled it some strands came with it...I used a sandwich bag-“ James explained</p>
<p>“Oh cut the shit, we know damn well that you made up the story.” Nick cut him off.</p>
<p>“I’ll prove it,” his face fell and his expression hardened. “I know something no one knows, something you’ve never told any one. Not even Freya.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that,” You glared at him. You refused to believe anything that came out of his mouth, he was trying to get into your head. You couldn’t let him. </p>
<p>“Rossi was on a case, leaving you home alone with your older brothers. Expect for the fact they’d go over their girlfriends houses, leaving you to fend for yourself. You being the good sister, you’d cover for them. You poor thing, none of them looked after you.” He snarled your heart started to race, your head started to spin.</p>
<p>“My family always protected me, they were always there.” You defended, you couldn’t allow him to slander your family. Your dad did what he could as a single dad, he was there when she couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Not that night.” James looked at you, “2:46 am, was the time you left that house party. You couldn’t even stand on your own, you called your brothers but none of them answered your call for help. Freya was long gone, you had no one. You walked home intoxicated, you almost made it, didn’t you? Almost.” James breathed out, Nick’s eyes bore into you. Your heart got stuck in your throat.</p>
<p>It was impossible for him to know about that night. You made sure to take it to the grave with you. That was the night, you went to your first and last house party. You could only recall the first half of the night, the underage drinking, the flirting and socializing with the guys from the neighboring school. It was fun but you don’t remember what exactly made you want to leave. </p>
<p>“You were only a couple blocks away, when he shoved you into the bushes, making you tumble in to a ditch. He nearly tore your school uniform up. I was the one that pulled him off,” he pointed at himself, “ me, not him,” he pointed at the glass, “ not your brothers. It was always me, keeping you safe. You ran home, nearly tripping over yourself.” He pitied you, you felt sick but at the same time hurt. It was overwhelming. “If you look under the compartment, you’ll see more.” He nodded his head towards the box. </p>
<p>You didn’t want to know what else he’s captured. You wanted to leave but you didn’t want to face the audience on the other side of the glass. </p>
<p>“Do you remember me now?” James grinned, you pushed back every emotion you had. </p>
<p>You couldn’t let him know, he got to you. “No, I don’t.” You said you didn’t even believe yourself. “We’re done here.” You stood up and left the room, Gideon walked past you, taking your place. </p>
<p>You couldn’t even looked him in the eyes, you couldn’t look any of them in their eyes. You needed air, you felt like you were drowning and you were so close to blacking out. Flip and your dad called out for you but you kept walking. You couldn’t face them, You’d disappoint him, again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-<br/>“The badge from the security box, belongs to a detective Fitzgerald from DC. He went missing around twelve years ago. No ones heard from him or seen him.” Ron said coming in to the basement handing the paperwork to Rossi.<br/>“Most likely his first kill.” Nick said, “around the time of Salem’s attack. There isn’t anything that suggests she filed a report-“ Nick looked over the evidence board.<br/>“Except the badge,” Flip pointed towards it, “she could’ve filed one but Fitzgerald might’ve not done anything about it. A lot of sexual assaults aren’t taken seriously.” <br/>“He’s right. Back then crime was in an all time high specifically in downtown DC. A lot of reports get put to the side or they don’t get written up.” Gideon pointed out.<br/> “It makes sense as to way she never told anyone, she was only sixteen.”Rossi shook his head in disbelief, he felt guilty. The people he told you to go to for help, turned you away. He didn’t blame you for keeping it to yourself. <br/>They called their analyst to do some research and they found nothing on his employment at the school. Georgetown prep went up in flames six years ago and never reopened after that. Their records burned in the fire, they never found out who did it. Now with the information James presented, it was clear he’d have something to do with it.<br/>“Flip, she’ll come around. This is the hardest part of the job,” Nick spoke, Ron and Flip looked at him. “We have to put a front up and pretend that everything we hear and see doesn’t bother us. Salem, someone who’s been doing this for years as well as the team. We sometimes forget we need to feel. It’s exhausting.” Nick explained he looked down at the paperwork in front of him.<br/>“Isn’t that anymore reason to be there for her?” Ron asked taking a seat at the desk. “This is a lot right now, hell even I’m feeling overwhelmed. She can’t do this alone.”<br/>“You’re right but she has to accept what happened her. She went through a trauma, holding that in and having it pried open by someone else is a lot.” Flip said he ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his fists, he had to distract himself. <br/>“Give her ten more minutes,” Nick spoke out, “it’s been 38 minutes. She never takes more than 48 minutes to mull over events. It’s unlike her.” Nick said Flip nodded, he tried to figure out where you’d go. He was worried you’d close off again.<br/>“It’d explain his obsession with the number six.” Ron suddenly said, “she was six when he saw her, sixteen when he started killing-“ Ron pointed out.<br/>“Her assault was the trigger. The way he spoke about her was as if he was scolding Rossi. He kept saying ‘look after’, which suggests a more nurturing tone.” Nick explained as he moved information on the evidence board. <br/>“If that’s the case why didn’t he mention her mother?” Everyone looked at Flip, “her mother, Lucinda, she left them. Why didn’t he have anything to say about her?” Flip stood up, walking to the door, he sat on the cabinet. <br/>“Salem has nothing to say about her that’s why,” Rossi snapped, “she doesn’t even acknowledge her existence. James himself said he thinks like her or he knows her. He knows if he brought her up, Salem wouldn’t bat an eye.” He explained the air was thick with tension. <br/>Everyone looked as if Flip fucked up on speaking about the former Mrs. Rossi. Her name was foreign, they haven’t spoken about her in seventeen years. They’d like to keep it that way.<br/>Flip nodded while he put his cigarette out, he understood the tone in Rossi’s voice. He decided to walk out and try to find you. He walked past the two officers that were placed in front of the interrogation room. One of the officers let him know that you were behind the building by the parking garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat on one of the benches behind the station. It was freezing but you didn’t care, at some point you felt numb to the cold. It was a good distraction from what was happening. </p>
<p>“Salem?” Flip called out, you didn’t  respond. “Darlin’?” You wiped your tears away before he got closer. Flip sat next to you. “Hey, baby? Look at me.”</p>
<p>You did, “I’m sorry,” was all you could say, you felt overwhelmed and disgusted. You’ve been watched your whole life, you were blindsided. “I-I just needed to think.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Flip pulled you closer, “you’re freezing, come on I’m here.” Flip took your hands in his and tried to warm them up with his breath. His goatee tickled the palms of your hands, you smiled at him as he continued to do so. </p>
<p>You felt guilty as you watched him warm your hands up, it felt as if you didn’t deserve him being kind. You didn’t feel worthy of anything. “Please, don’t.” You pulled your hands away from him, he had a tight grip on your hands.<br/>“Don’t you dare,” he warned, “don’t push me away. I’m here wether you like it or no-“</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t.” Pulling your hands away and succeeding. you felt sick almost nauseous. You ran your hands through your hair and tried to calm yourself. You could feel your anxiety growing bigger in your chest. </p>
<p>Next thing you know, Flip pulled you into his chest. You don’t know how long you both sat in silence before he spoke. “I can’t tell you that I know how you feel, none of us do but I won’t let you beat yourself for it. You were young-“ Flip spoke as he caressed your hair.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember what happened that night.” You admitted as you interrupted him, “There are holes...til this day I can’t figure it out. All I remember was trying to get home. I don’t even remember seeing my attackers face...when I think back to that night all I remember is the feeling of his hands everywhere and then suddenly nothing..” you trailed off, you gripped onto him. You were too scared to look up at him, so you buried your face in his chest.</p>
<p>“That’s when you ran,” you nodded, he held you tighter. “When did you go to the police?” He asked, he knew why you didn’t tell your father, he didn’t need to ask you that.</p>
<p>“The next day, after school...It didn’t feel real. It felt like a nightmare, I couldn’t seem to remember or forget. The bruises and scrapes were constant reminders of what happened. When I made the report, I was laughed at by the whole unit,” you let out a humorless laugh as tears fell. “He asked what i was wearing when it happened. I told him that I was in my school uniform and all he did was say how I asked for it, he blamed me.” Flip wiped your tears away. “I couldn’t go to anyone, not after that. Maybe he was right, I put myself in a vulnerable-“</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault.” Flip cupped your face in his hands, “you were so young. None of us think less of you. You didn’t deserve to go through that, not by yourself.” Flip made you look at him. </p>
<p>“It’s not just that,” you pulled away and looked at him. “I’d always think back and I was always grateful for who ever helped me that night. There was even times when I think what would’ve happened if I didn’t run,” you took a breath, “if I stayed to see who helped. Now I know what would’ve happened, a fate much worse or just as bad, would’ve happened. I don’t even know how I was able to run, it was like a window sobriety opened and I took a chance.” You weren’t crying by this point, you had no tears to shed. </p>
<p>“That window of sobriety, that you call it, saved you. Not him. Don’t let him make you think otherwise.” Flip took his jacket off and placed it over your shoulders. You slid your arms through the sleeves with his help. “Let’s get back to everybody.”</p>
<p>You hesitated, stopping in your tracks. Flip stopped and looked back at you. He walked back to you, taking your face in his hands. He kissed your forehead then your lips, the tip of your noses touching. “I’m right by your side,” Flip said his hazel eyes, comforted you. </p>
<p>You gulped, “but everyone is going-“ you started to panic a bit.</p>
<p>“Damn it, woman.” He groaned while he exhaling, “fuck them. I’m here, Have i ever let you down?” Flip asked eyeing your facial expression.</p>
<p>You shook your head, “no, you haven’t-“ you breathed out. </p>
<p>“Get out of your head,” He gently shook your head and kissed your forehead, “I love you, you're not alone, you have me. You won’t ever have to go through the darkness alone.” He said to you. “Not with me by your side.” Flip fixed a strand of your hair out of your face. </p>
<p>The two of you walked back inside, you death gripped Flip’s hand as you passed the interrogation room. The two officers were transferring him to a cell, just until they take him to Virginia. </p>
<p>It went silent the moment you entered the room, you avoided everyone’s stare and looked at your father. He looked apologetic, almost scared. Before anyone said anything, your father stood up and walked past you. You already knew he wanted you to follow just by the look on his face. You took Flip’s jacket and handed it to him. You smiled to let Flip know it was okay before following your dad out. </p>
<p>Your father was down the hall, pacing. He was deep in thought, probably trying to figure out what to say to you. He was a man of few words, especially in your teen years. But the man did his best.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell me?” He sighed and held his hand up. “No, don't answer that, i know why... i-i just wished you did.” He looked at you, you’ve never seen him look so distraught.</p>
<p>“Dad, i didn't want to disappoint you. I was scared-“ you tried to explain to him. </p>
<p>“You’d never disappoint me, kid. You and your heathen brothers are my biggest accomplishment. I’ll always be in your corner, no matter what.” His hand was on your shoulder. “I know you might not want to talk about it right now but you need to talk about it. You can’t bottle it up, we’re here for you. You have us.” </p>
<p>“Thanks dad,” you smiled as tears welled up in your eyes, it was something you needed to hear out loud. He smiled as he wiped a tear off with his thumb. It reminded you when you were younger.</p>
<p>“I never told you how lucky i am to have you as a daughter. You stepped up for this family when she left,” he looked like he was going to be sick, “i just wish i was there more, i should’ve taken a break-“ </p>
<p>“Don’t do that,” you shook your head, “you can’t possibly let him into your head. You did what you could even if you needed help, you didn't leave or give up. You stayed with us and we did it together, dad.” You said to him, he smiled and embraced you. </p>
<p>“Ti amo, vita mía.” He said as he embraced you, you smiled and embraced him tighter before he pulled away, he smiled at you. This time he had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> It wasn't a half ass dad smile, he’d normally give you. It was the same smile he had when you when-</p>
<p>A gun went off, you closed your eyes as you heard loud ringing in your ear. When you opened your eyes, you father started to collapse, blood spilled from his neck.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, dad!” You screamed, you tried to catch him. He fell into your arms, you held him as he tried to move, “no, don’t move. I got you,” you begged, blood started to pool under him and you.</p>
<p>The alarm started to go off, signaling a lockdown. You frantically looked around and saw no one. You didn't know where the shot came from, but the lockdown gave you a clue as to who it could be.</p>
<p> You father gasping for air, as blood spilled out of his neck. “Keep your eyes open, its gonna be okay. Its okay,” you sobbed, “I’m so sorry, dad.” You applied pressure on his neck.</p>
<p>“Sa-, Li-, I-I E-,” he tried to speak, you shook your head. He kept his eyes on you, He was going in and out of consciousness. </p>
<p>“Keep your eyes open, No, no don't speak. You’ll be okay dad, its gonna be okay,” you begged him, you cried as you held your father in your arms. You cupped his wound but it felt useless, there was so much blood. “Someone help!” You screamed, you checked your surroundings making sure no one was behind you. </p>
<p>You used one hand to retrieve your gun from your holster, you were trembling. </p>
<p>“Sa-, i-I,” your dad started to drift off, you’d started to panic. You shook your head at him, you couldn't help but cry.</p>
<p>“Please don’t,” you begged as your fathers eyes started to close, his heartbeat was started to slow. “No, no papa. Please don’t, i still need you, don’t leave me.” You sobbed, you held on to your father tighter.</p>
<p>“papà non lasciarmi,” you cried out, watching your father bleed out in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. I’ve failed you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got distracted during your presentation in your class by looking down at your old Mary Janes, the girls laughing at you in the corner of the class didn’t help. You stuttered through out your presentation, which made the girls laugh more. Freya, hushed them, along with the teacher, it made them stop. The class was uncomfortably quiet while your soft voice read your paper out loud. You kept your head down while you heard everyone speak of their moms or aunts, you were the only one that spoke about your dad. </p><p>Normally you’d have a new pair of Mary Janes by now but since she left, you were stuck with the old pair while everyone had new shoes and bragged about it. It made you sound ungrateful but truth be told it wasn’t the shoes that you cared about. You were jealous that everyone had what you were missing. Fifth grade had a tough start, considering your mother  left without a trace. </p><p>“How’d your presentation go?” Liam asked as the three of you walked home from school. They both grabbed your hands as you crossed the street. </p><p>“It went ok, I got a ‘B’,” you told them, kinda embarrassed considering they stayed up with you all night to finish the paper.</p><p>“How’d you get a B?” Eric asked in a softer tone. You sighed, slightly annoyed at them.</p><p>“The presenting part is what lowered it.” You admitted looking down at your old shoes. They both sighed, regretting that they even asked. They both shook your hands making you look up. </p><p>“Hey look dads back early,” Liam pointed to dads Opel GT. You smiled as your dad stepped out of the car with his go bag in hand. </p><p>You tried letting go of your brothers hands, but they wouldn’t. They always loved making it harder for you. “Let go, buttheads.” You frowned at them, they laughed as you ran towards your dad. </p><p>“Hey kid, how’d you do today?” Your dad asked, you sighed heavily again, “that bad? Come on, I’m making my famous carbonara and for you, vita mia, I’ll add chicken. How does that sound boys?” Your father looked back at your brothers. Of course your brothers didn’t care, they’d eat anything. He never changed the recipe to his carbonara, he only did it when you or your brothers had a bad day. </p><p>You told him about your presentation while he cooked, he knew it wasn’t the presentation that you were upset about. He had a case to go to, so he didn’t get a chance to know about your assignment. Earlier that day, your teacher called him letting him know that you were having a hard time...adjusting, as she put it. It was the reason why he was back early.</p><p>He noticed, you’d occasionally glance at the empty place setting, where your mother sat. He started to notice your brothers doing the same. Your dad continued to ask about school, trying to distract you all from the elephant in the room.</p><p>“Salem?” He called to you, as you were mid-chew, you looked up at him. “Why don’t you tell me what your assignment was about?” He smiled. You swallowed your food and tried sinking into the chair. “Come on, kid. It must be good if you got these buttheads to help you?” Your father teased, trying to make you feel better. <br/>“Hey!” Both your brothers snapped, “that’s not funny,” you laughed a bit and nodded. </p><p>“it was on who we look up to and we had to explain why we do.” You explained, you played with the left over chicken on your plate. “I did it on you, dad.” You smiled at him. </p><p>He choked on his water slightly, “on me? Really?” You nodded, your brothers smiled as they continued to eat. He was taken a back, Liam nudged you in encouragement.</p><p>“I could read it to you after dinner? If you want?” You suggested, seeing his reaction made you forget about your presentation in front of your class. </p><p>“I’d love that,” he smiled at you. </p><p> </p><p>That same smile he gave you back then, it was the same one he gave you right before he was hit...</p><p>You sat in the waiting room, going over the events in your head. Your eyes wandered to your  arms, they were covered in your fathers blood. You crouched over, resting your elbow on your thighs, none of this felt real. You started to hyperventilate when you couldn’t stand the sight of the blood, tears streamed down your cheeks. </p><p>“Salem?” A familiar voice called out, you looked up to see Penelope and Freya. You couldn’t stop yourself from crying. </p><p>“I-I don’t know what happened, I-I can’t-“ you started to sob uncontrollably. They both rushed over to you and embraced you. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, he’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out, ok?” Penelope reassured, “the teams at the station already and your brothers will be here in a couple hours.”</p><p>“They haven’t told me anything.” You were about to wipe your tears but stopped when you saw the dried blood, “oh god,” you quietly sobbed. </p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Freya suggested, “Penelope will stay and try to find out what’s going on, okay?” She lead you towards the exit.</p><p>“No,” you stopped in your tracks, “I can’t leave him, Frey, not like this.” You took a deep breath, everything was going to shit and you couldn’t control it.</p><p>Freya sighed and nodded, she knew you weren’t going to budge. Penelope went to go speak to the staff while you and Freya sat in the empty waiting room. The blood dried up, making your clothes stiff. You didn’t care, you just needed to make sure he was okay. </p><p>Penelope was able to get the information from the staff, letting us know his surgery was going good. The downside was that the hospital was low on AB negative, since you are O negative it makes you a universal donor. The phlebotomist was nervous as he stuck the needle in your arm, Freya kept reassuring him as he collected the pint of blood. </p><p>The staff kept going on and on about how lucky your dad was. If the bullet was a centimeter to the left and it would’ve hit a jugular vein. Was he really that lucky if he was targeted because of his daughter? Because some psycho has a sick infatuation, it kept replaying in your mind, trying to figure out what happened and how it got this bad. </p><p>The years of experience and knowledge that you hold should be applied to this but all your mind can circle back to, is almost losing your dad. Then you thought about your brothers, how would you break it to them? Their father is in critical condition because of you... would they hate you just as you hated yourself for it? Your mind went to war, battling each thought as everything surfaced. </p><p>You didn’t speak or pay attention to anything around you, you let yourself zone out. Your mind wandered to the point where you didn’t notice Freya leave. She went to grab you a change of clothes, Penelope continued to ramble on but you didn’t listen to her. You could hear how nervous she was while she spoke, she was trying to keep your mind off of what had happened but you both knew it wasn’t working.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you say something? Anything? Please,” Freya begged, as you cleaned up in the bathroom. You discarded the soiled clothes and changed into what she brought. “you haven’t said anything.” </p><p>“What do you want me to say?” You asked keeping your eyes low as you wet an other towel that the staff gave you, “i watched my own dad get shot in the fucking neck front me!” You screamed out as you faced her, tears rimmed in her eyes, “he practically bled out, Frey! In my fucking arms he choked on his words!” You sobbed, you were shaking uncontrollably, It felt as if you were going to jump out of your own skin. Your knees gave out. You started to hyperventilate, everything started to implode. </p><p>Each of those bad memories replayed in your mind over and over, making you feel worse. Guilt sunk in your stomach. Every time you didn’t say ‘i love you’ back, every time you’d be upset at him for the smallest thing, every time you didn’t spend time with him, every missed phone call and every ‘i hate you’ you didn’t mean, every argument, you wished you could take back. Take back all those awful moments and replace them. You had to live with that, knowing you couldn’t go back and change fate. </p><p>“It’s my fault, all of this,” you sobbed, “all the bodies...Olivia’s mom, Joe, the officers, they died, and for fucking what?” You paced in the small bathroom, your heart started to pound suddenly you felt a lump in your throat and your chest tightened. It felt really warm, you placed your hand on your forehead, you were sweating profusely. “We need to find him, h-he’s out there-“ you felt nauseous, the lights were bright white. You could feel your mouth move but no words came out.. </p><p>“Just breathe,” Freya called out, “it’s ok..” her voice became distant, everything faded in to nothing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>“Rossi should be getting out of surgery, according to Freya,” Gideon exhaled, “Salem collapsed, she’s in shock-“ Gideon started to explain.</p><p>“Wait what?” Flip panicked, as he stood up. His first instinct was to go to you but he was stopped by another agent. The agent was almost as tall as Flip, he looked like a swat officer not an agent. He intimated everyone else at the station but not Flip. “Get out of my way, i need-“ Flip snarled </p><p>“Make sure she’s okay, we know. You need to be here along with the other detectives, we need to know how the hell he was able to escape the station in the first place.” The agent ordered Flip. </p><p>“How the fuck are you all calm about this?! We’re back to square one an-“ Flip roared he was back to panicking about your safety, he had a bad feeling about all this. None of it sat right with him, the pain of losing a father is something he knows far too well. </p><p>“Don’t you think we know that?” Agent Morgan stepped in front of him again, “we have one in critical condition and another of our own in danger. We want his reign of terror to end just as much as all of you but we need to be smart about this. Clearly he’s been planning for years, we can’t approach this blindly.” </p><p>“He’s right, man.” Ron agreed with agent Morgan, Flip scoffed. “ There is too much police presence on the streets, he can’t act. Not now. That’d be a dumb move on his part.” Ron explained hoping it’d cool Flip down. </p><p>The other agents looked over the evidence that they collected on the butcher, as well as evidence that was delivered to their office an hour after your dad, Gideon and Nick left Quantico. It was more surveillance pictures of the team and you through out the years, proving he has been watching you.</p><p>“Every case she had, every move she made, he was there, lurking in the shadows. Why now?” an agent spoke out, as she looked at the pictures. She was tall, had black hair, she had a fair complexion and she was intimidating. Every detectives eyes widened when she walked in with the agents. </p><p>“He made it clear that each of his triggers had to deal with something significant in her life.” Nick spoke, passing around the paperwork to everyone else. <br/>Bridges walked in, “we already created road blocks, I have my men out there making sure this monsters face is plastered everywhere. Now what’s your plan of action?” He demanded. </p><p>“We need to go over everything before-“ Gideon started to explain.</p><p>“We have an unhinged killer on the loose, again and you want us to sit on our asses-“ Bridges angrily yelled out causing the whole precinct to go silent.</p><p>“If you called us in the moment the third body was found, we wouldn’t have been behind on this case. This is our jurisdiction, I suggest you stand by until we give further orders.” Agent Hotchner commanded, silencing the chief. </p><p>A blonde women wearing glasses and loud clothing came walking in to the room hauling a large case behind her. Her heels made her presence known, every detective looked at her surprised expect for the agents. From the way she carried herself and how much you’ve spoken about her, Flip knew that was Penelope.</p><p>“Sir, I’ve managed to only dig up two files from Georgetown preparatory. Proving he was employed by the school for thirteen years. He was laid off a year before she graduated, but n-nothing else before that-“ she frantically explained, as she took a seat between the agents. </p><p>“Penelope set up, we’re gonna need all hands on deck. We need fresh eyes on this. He’s up to something,” Gideon ordered, “we need to find out where he’d go, he’s not native from here. That’s our advantage.” </p><p>“uh sir? I also put in Roy Fitzgerald, the detective from DC you told me to look in to, and a card under his name was used downtown, its near Freya’s shop-“ Penelope spoke, “there’s more purchases under his-“ she trailed off. </p><p>“Send units to the location.” Gideon ordered, Bridges nodded and walked out yelling at everyone. Gideon turned back to the team, including Flip and Ron. “He’s using his identity, let’s go, Flip and Ron head over to the hospital. Wait for further instructions,” he called out as everyone rushed out of the station. </p><p>They didn’t need to tell Flip twice, they rushed over to his truck. Ron had to sprint after him as Flip got in to the driver seat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>You curled up into a ball in a chair next to your dad, he hasn’t woken up yet. Freya dozed off a few minutes after Penelope left to meet the others. Sleep sounded nice, you looked at the clock that hung over the whiteboard in front of the room. It was 2:46 am, and you felt drained.</p><p>“Detective?” the MA silently called for you as he entered the room, you looked at him. “Your brother is on the phone asking for you,” he finished, you nodded and silently followed him.</p><p>He handed you the phone and continued with his paperwork. “Hello?” You answered, your voice was flat and somewhat cracked.</p><p>“Hello kitten, I hope you understand now that I can take out who I want when I want-“ you could hear James grin through the phone.</p><p>“I swear to god, I’ll end this before-“ the line went dead, you could feel your whole body vibrate with anger. You calmly placed the phone down, the MA looked slightly concerned. </p><p>A pay phone rang down the hall, you looked back at your father and Freya, both still asleep. Making your way down the hall, the ringing didn’t stop. It was the farthest pay phone near the wing that was under constructed. </p><p>The lights flickered as you placed your hand on the phone, looking around one last time. The hallway completely empty, no surprise. </p><p>“You know what you have to do, don’t you?” He asked you, “no one is safe until I get what I want. This is me keeping my word, kitten. Now the next person is a certain detective, he should be there soon.” </p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch him.” You angrily said you couldn’t help the tear that fell. </p><p>“How far can you run into the woods?” He asked, “you know where to find me.” The line went dead. It was clear as day, on  what he wanted from you, no one else could get hurt not anymore. </p><p>You silently walked back to your dads room, contemplating what you were going to do next. You had two options, tell the team what you know and have more people get hurt in the process or end this yourself. Your eyes were glued to your feet, you couldn’t let this go any further. You looked up and saw Flip and Ron, barely walking in to the hall. James was right...</p><p>Flip embraced you the moment he saw you, you wrapped your arms around his waist. You could feel his goatee on top of your head as he held you. His arms wrapped tightly around you as his hands rubbed your back comforting you. He kissed the top of your head, “I’m so sorry for all this,” he muttered into your hair. You breathed in his scent as if it was the last time. </p><p>“Don’t apologize, please,” you looked up at him, “none of us saw this coming.” Your hand cupped his cheek and your thumb rubbed his goatee, past Flip you saw Ron on the phone in the distance. “I love you,” you smiled at him, your eyes filled with tears, “thank you for being here.” You added so you wouldn’t raise suspicion. </p><p>“I love you, angel.” Flip kissed your forehead, you engraved this moment into your mind. You didn’t want to forget it, you couldn’t. You kissed his lips gently, still holding on to him. He pulled away, his brows furrowed and his frown deepened, a bit. Before he could speak, Ron stepped towards you. </p><p>“The tip was a dead end, they’re meeting back at the station.” Ron informed us. Flip glared at him, “we’re ordered to stay put,” Ron added the moment he felt Flip’s glare. </p><p>Flip faced you, “don’t you worry about it, you need to stay here with your dad. We’ll be here with you, ok?” He held your face in his hands, all you did was nod. They couldn’t know what you were up to. </p><p> </p><p>Freya and Ron, went to grab some food, leaving you and Flip alone. He tried to get you to sleep but you couldn’t. Instead you eyed the items that sat on the tray in front of your dad. A Polaroid of the first Christmas with out your mom and the essay from fifth grade, along with both of your brother’s first set of dog tags. He kept both those things in his credentials, carrying it around with him everywhere. </p><p>Flip’s snoring brought you back to reality, you glanced at how peaceful he looked. You kissed his nose and as you pulled away, he woke up. “Where are you going angel?” His voice was groggy and deep, he held on to your wrist. </p><p>“I was just gonna get us coffee, Philip. Go back to sleep,” you cooed, he kissed your jaw then your lips gently,<br/>“I’ll grab it for us, you need to rest,” he started to stand up, you tried to push him back down, but failed. “Just stay here with your dad, I’ll be back.” Flip kissed you one last time and walked out the room. You sighed and looked back at your dad, the steady beeping from the machine was the only thing keeping you sane. It was a reassurance that he was doing good.</p><p>You stood up and walked towards your dad, kissed his forehead, “I promise I’ll be back okay?” You muttered against his head, “i love you papa,” you whispered, you walked out of the room and looked at your surroundings. No one was around, but the MA, he was on the phone. You took the chance and walked out. </p><p>The cold air made your adrenaline spike, you weren’t scared. You were more scared of what would happen if you didn’t follow through. </p><p>“Salem?” Callahan called out, you turned and faced him. He leaned against the cruiser and put out his cigarette. He walked towards you, “are you alright? Is he okay?” He asked </p><p>“Yeah, He’s okay, I’m  just tired. Can you give me a ride to the station? I wanted to get my car.” You asked, you tried softening your tone. </p><p>“Of course I can,” he nodded, you hopped into the cruiser. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Nothing but trees and the starry night sky to accompany you in to the woods. Your phone kept ringing from your glove compartment, you didn’t have the heart to look at it or even answer. You were going to end this, alone. You parked the car in front of the old cabin, you exhaled before reaching for a flashlight. You reach for your phone instead, you knew you shouldn’t have but you did anyway.</p><p>You opened the recent voicemail and held the phone to your ear. </p><p>“I figured I’d try your number, I know you left it on for a reason...  Did you really think we’d let you go through with this? You think Flip or your dad would want this? Please come back, god I’m so angry with you, how could you just leave us?” Freya sobbed, “but I don’t blame you, I know you’re scared and I know you feel like this is the only way but it’s not. You’re not alone okay? You were never alone in this, do you hear me? You have all of us, were here for you but... don’t you dare give up. You fight back like you always do, okay? Don’t you fucking roll over, do you understand me? You survive like you always do okay? Backup is coming... we’re coming,” she sniffed and the message ended.</p><p>You wiped your tears and reminded yourself why your doing this. You needed to protect them, you needed to make sure that he can’t hurt them.</p><p>You walked into the dark and welcomed it, your hand trembled slightly as you held the flashlight. You heard a twig break in the distance, you turned around and saw nothing. You continued to walk ahead, something told you it all apart of his game. </p><p>“Don’t show fear,” you reminded yourself, “survive, like you always do.” Repeating Freya’s words. You got closer to the clearing, you started to walk faster, almost as if you were drawn to the brightness. </p><p>James stood dead center of the clearing, grinning. You stopped right on top of the small hill, looking down at him. </p><p>“Very obedient kitten, but your late.” James called out, “why don’t you come closer-“ you pulled out your gun and fired at his chest. He fell to ground, he wasn’t moving. </p><p>You proceeded to walk toward his body with your gun held up. The moment you flipped his body over, he blew white dust in your face. Making you cough and stumble back wards. </p><p>“You really think I wouldn’t be prepared for that?” He took off the bullet prof vest and threw it to the side. “You’re really starting to piss me off,” he snarled. </p><p>You tried your best to stand up straight, you were slightly disoriented but you knew you could push through it. You built up your tolerance for this..</p><p>“Fucking fight me, you fucking coward.” You snarled, he chuckled as you lunged at him.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Flip’s heart dropped when he noticed you disappeared, you weren’t answering his calls, so he called Gideon. They were able to track you by your phone, The hospital was close to the woods. Everything was a blur for Flip, he wasn’t thinking straight. The only thing that was running through his mind was, you. He told them he’d wait for backup, but that changed the moment he saw your car.</p><p>Flip sprinted through the woods, he didn’t have the patience to wait for everybody else. He needed to get to you, he noticed the fire in the distance. He could hear your voice in distress as he got closer. </p><p>You looked disoriented, it didn’t look like you’d be able to hold up much longer. Flip had his gun in his hand as he approached carefully.  As he got closer his ankle got stuck on a bear trap. </p><p>“Fucking shit!” Flip yelled gripping his leg, James chuckled taking his attention away from you. You looked petrified, as you locked eyes with Flip. </p><p>“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Flip reassured you as he gripped on to his leg.</p><p>“So happy you joined us detective, now I can wrap this up.” James said as he straddled you, his hands tightened around your neck. Flip watched as you struggled to free your self form his grasped, he tried to free his ankle but couldn’t. His gun was to far for him to reach. James pulled out a syringe and stabbed you in the neck with it. <br/>Your fight or flight instincts kicked in and caught James off guard. You managed to free yourself, your face bloodied and bruised. </p><p>You pulled out the syringe and crawled towards Flip, “come on, baby,” Flip reached out to you.</p><p>James stumbled away from them, you looked back and noticed James reach for something. “No, no, no, angel, eyes on me. Ok? Eyes on me,” Flip frantically called out to you.</p><p>Suddenly you stood up and rushed to Flip, a shot went off. “No!” Flip roared, you fell into his arms. You took the shot to your shoulder blade that was supposed to hit Flip, “no, why’d you do that? Why’d you take it, huh?” Flip couldn’t help the tears in his eyes as he held you. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” you sobbed, “I-I love you, okay? I-I’m...” you sobbed, Flip panicked he set you down gently, he took off his flannel and wrapped it around your wound, so the bleeding would stop. </p><p>“None, of that ok? Your going to be okay, i love you so much.” Flip held you closer to his chest. “I promised you wouldn’t be in the dark didn’t I, angel?” Flip kissed your forehead. </p><p>He loosened his grip on you, so he could try to reach for his gun. In that very moment James ripped you out of Flip’s arms and away from him. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” Flip growled trying to crawl to you but the bear trap was nailed down. James moved the hair away from your face as he smiled at you. “Don’t touch her!” </p><p>“I finally have you,” James muttered ignoring Flip. You laid almost lifeless, “oh don’t worry detective I’ll take good care of her,” he rolled you on your stomach and dug his fingers in your wound, you whimpered but remained still. “Oh don’t fret kitten, I’ll patch you up.” James proceeded to gather you in his arms.</p><p>“No! Wait please don’t,” Flip pleaded, “take me, leave her. Just please don’t hurt her.” Flip cried out. James turned to face him as he held you in his arms, he was intrigued with what Flip was offering.</p><p>“What makes you so valuable? Why would you want to take her place so badly?” James asked as he eyed you in his arms. </p><p>“You wanna hurt her, hurt me instead. Just please don’t hurt her, I-I ..” Flip begged he couldn’t finish the sentence, it was as if he had a lump in his throat. </p><p>James chuckled, “I’ve already hurt you, detective. I’m taking the love of your life away from you. You’ll have to live with that,” James snarled, Flip frantically tried to free himself but nothing. </p><p>“I swear to god, I’ll hunt you down. I’ll fucking kill you.” Flip snarled, trying to reach for his gun, no luck. James chuckled as he walked off with you in his arms. </p><p>“Salem!” Flip screamed out for you, he continued to yell out for you. He watched as you got farther and farther away from him. </p><p>“I’ll find you, angel. I swear of it.” He breathed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The terror you felt when you saw James aim your firearm at Flip.</p><p>You needed to protect him, you couldn’t let him get hurt. </p><p>The look on his face as you got hit, the pain and the fear in his voice as he tried to comfort you. </p><p>You couldn’t remember past that.</p><p>‘It fucking reeks of fish,’ was your first thought as you tried opening your eyes. </p><p>The rain came steady against the window shield and rattled on the roof of the what you could assume was a van. You fell in and out of conscious, unable to move. You weren’t even tied up, you laid face down on a tarp. Your eyes flickered upwards, Tears fell from your eyes as the sun started to set. James laughed from the drivers seat. You tried to speak but couldn’t, the only thing that came out were whimpers. </p><p>“She’s finally awake,” he chuckled, “it’s precious, she’s trying to speak. guess you need to give her a higher dosage, we don’t need her making a ruckus.” You were confused as to why he wasn’t speaking to you directly. </p><p>“Yes, of course.” A soft female voice spoke behind you, you started to feel your fingers move then you got brave and tried to turn your head. “Stop trying to move, I’m patching you up.” The soft voice spoke again. </p><p>“If she gets feisty just hit her wounds, that’ll shut her up.” The van stopped, from the window shield you could see street lights. </p><p>“I am not going to do that,” the woman snapped at him, “i can handle it.” She practically snarled </p><p>“She better not have gangrene like the first one you fucked up.” James said slamming the door behind him. The women sighed and moved behind you, silence washed over. </p><p>You kept thinking to the last moment with Flip and the look on his face. Fuck, you hated the pain you caused him. Not just him but everyone in your life, your brothers, your dad, your friends, and Freya. You had to remind yourself that they were safe and he can’t touch them anymore. You kept replaying Freya’s voicemail in your head over and over again. You had to fight back, you have to survive this. </p><p>All that escaped from your mouth were whimpers and suddenly you could feel your mouth move. The drug was wearing off, it must’ve been a sedative of some sort. </p><p>“You’re going to slowly regain function of your body soon enough,” the woman spoke, “but it doesn’t mean you should move. You’re injuries are nasty, the fish skin is going to help.” you felt hands grab your shoulders.</p><p>You grunted as she flipped you to your back, you couldn’t see her face. She backed up and  sat on a bucket in the corner of the van, the darkness cloaking her. All you saw was blue jeans and hiking shoes. Her voice was so gentle but so familiar.</p><p>“W-,I-“ you tried to speak but your throat was on fire. “w-what...” you couldn’t form a sentence. </p><p>“Your throat is damaged,” she pulled out a tiny bag of powder, “I’m sorry but he’s coming.” She moved towards you, blowing the dust in your face. You started to cough violently, all you could do is inhale the dust. </p><p>Everything went fuzzy again, your vision blurred again. James stepped back into the van.</p><p>“Good, you followed orders.” You could hear him put his seatbelt on, “I hope you two were able to catch up....” his voice blurred out and everything went dark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Music played in the distance, you could hear the record skipping in the other room.</p><p>It was freezing cold, you weren’t on a tarp this time. You attempted to move your limbs slowly, then you tried opening your eyes. Your hands pressed on the plush surface, you were on a mattress. Sitting up was difficult, your body was barely responding and your shoulder was a bit numb. Probably because of the drugs they gave you. You quickly looked around the dark room for anything. The only source of light was coming from the small space under the door. </p><p>Planting your feet on to the cold cement floor, you weren’t wearing any shoes. There weren’t any windows in the room, only a mattress. As you stood up you noticed Flip’s flannel wasn’t wrapped around you anymore instead it was worn properly, even buttoned up. His scent barely lingered on the flannel all you could smell was blood and fish. </p><p>‘I need to get the fuck out of here,’ you thought walking towards the door. It wasn’t locked, the bright light from the hall blurred your vision. You winced while shielding your eyes. </p><p>“Go on, leave” the woman’s voice come from behind you. “Or try to at least. I promise you won’t get very far.” You tried to see her face but again the darkness cloaked her.</p><p>“w-who are you?” You stuttered out, your voice was gone. “Come out,” you croaked, it felt as if your throat was closed off. </p><p>“That’s not of your concern,” she said softly, “you need to get moving.” The music continued to play, you turned back to the hallway. </p><p>“Where is he? I know he’s still here,” something wasn’t right, this was all too familiar but you couldn’t think. “Where are we? This is too familiar-“ </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, go. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” She snarled you can see her clench her fists at her sides. You needed to approach this differently.</p><p>“He’ll kill you,” you turned to her. “People like him, don’t have any remorse. Once you do his dirty work, he’ll get rid of you. Let me help-“ you cooed, you tried walking towards her.</p><p>She gave out a humorless laugh, you couldn’t pinpoint it but you’ve heard it before. “You can’t help me, Salem! No one can!” She snapped at you. “He’s kept me for this long, I’m not worried.” She angrily stomped towards you, stepping in to the light.</p><p>“No,” you muttered under your breathed, you couldn’t believe who was standing before you. </p><p>She shoved you out of the room and slammed the door. You landed on broken glass, face first.</p><p>“You fucking cunt,” you croaked out, attempting to scream. Looking up you saw the entire hallway covered in broken glass. You could feel the glass penetrating through your clothes, each movement causing the glass to penetrate deeper. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“It’s been four fucking days and we have nothing!” Flip roared out as he limped away from the evidence board, Everyone in the room was tense and frustrated, no leads, no witnesses, it was as if he disappeared with out a trace. </p><p>“Calm down, son, we’re doin-“ Bridges spoke out, putting his hands up to try to calm him.</p><p>“Don’t call me son,” Flip snapped, “all the security footage, all this profiling isn’t telling us anything. She could be any where!..” he angrily huffed, “she-she’s hurt, she lost a lot of blood,” he looked at the floor, all he thought about was you taking the shot that was supposed to kill him. “She needs us,” his voice cracked, he looked at everyone in the room. The BAU, Ron, Freya, your brothers, Ben and Stan, they all felt for him. </p><p>Since you’ve been missing, the station has been clouded over by sorrow. It wasn’t the same, one of their own was taken. They were all determined to find you and put an end to this. </p><p>“Come on, lets get you some air.” Eric carefully tried pulling Flip towards the door. Flip shook his head and pulled away.</p><p>“Flip, your bleeding through your bandages. Come on,” Liam commanded, walking with them. He handed Flip his crutch forcing him to use it. Both of them giving Gideon a glance before walking out.</p><p>The three men walked out and went to the basement for more privacy. Liam grabbed his medic pack.</p><p>“Sit down and sit still,” Liam ordered, Flip glared at the two tall men in front of him before sitting down and putting his foot up. Liam undressed his bandages and got to work.</p><p>“She shielded me,” Flip spoke out, “I’ve never been more scared in my life than that moment he shot her.” Flip rubbed his face before lighting up a cigarette. “That’s the second time she saved my life.” Flip smiled reminiscing, that was the day he had breakfast and drinks with you. </p><p>Of course Ron and Freya crashed and it wasn’t an official date but that didn’t matter to him. Regardless of the events of that day, all he could remember was your smile and your angelic laugh. Teaching you how to play pool was one of his favorite moments with you, some times you’d act like you still had no clue about the game just so Flip could wrap his arms around you. Flip never told you that he caught on to your little game. </p><p>“Sounds like peanut,” Liam smiled small, “when was the first time?” He asked trying to keep Flip calm as he cleaned out his wounds. Flip was lucky to only get stitches out of a bear trap and not have any fractures to his foot or ankle. </p><p>“We had a tip at an abandoned apartment complex for a suspect and we separated...” Flip continued to tell them what happened. Both of them smiling as Flip told them about taking on the suspect, they were proud of you. “I didn’t even see it,” Flip shook his head in disbelief, “she always looked out for me,” Flip’s tone was filled with sorrow.</p><p>Both brothers looked at each other, they didn’t expect to like Flip. In reality they were prepared to hate him when they were going to meet him. They didn’t care how much they’re dad liked him, their dad also liked Mateo and look how that turned out. They always were protective of you, but hearing about your attack when you were sixteen as well as the other information, they felt as if they failed. </p><p>Eric and Liam arrived an hour after you were taken by James. They were furious with Flip and wanted nothing but to give him shit, not fully knowing the details. When Flip was brought in to the ER, he was frantically yelling out for you, they could hear the pain each time he screamed your name. He fought with the staff as they tried to treat his wounds, he was in shock. They had no choice but to sedate him, he called out for you.</p><p>“When was the last time you slept?” Eric asked “or had food?” Liam added. They eyed his appearance. Flip had dark circles under his eyes, his face was sunken in and pale. He looked as if he’d pass out from exhaustion. </p><p>“I-I can’t sleep or eat,” Flip stuttered out, “not with out her,” he was so used to holding you as he slept. The way your soft skin felt against his, how you’d wrap your leg around his hip and pull yourself closer to his chest. You’d trace his skin with your fingertips, he can always feel you smiling as you did. Your scent was starting to fade from his blankets and sheets and he hated that feeling. You needed to be home again, you needed to be in his arms.</p><p>“She’d kill us when she comes back and see’s you a mess, she’s going to blame us.” Eric pointed out, “she’s a small thing but you don’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger.” </p><p>“He’s right, Flip.” Liam smiled a bit, “we will find her, we have someone important coming in to help us. She’s with our dad right now, they’ll be here soon.” </p><p>Eric left to pick up food for them, leaving Liam and Flip alone in the basement. In the meantime the team was dissecting each interrogation tapes upstairs. </p><p>The men ate in silence. As if any of them were to scared to speak but really their thoughts were towards you. With what they uncovered the past four days, they didn’t know what James had in store for you. He had used Roy Fitzgerald’s identity, to make make several transactions. Their tech analyst was able to uncover a month worth of purchases under his social. It included, hunting gear, bear traps, fish, glass, chains and so much more. </p><p>The disappearance of Roy Fitzgerald was an odd one. First they came to a conclusion that he might’ve been the first victim of James Montgomery but no evidence supports him going missing per say. The DC police department confirmed his letter of resignation, the owner of his apartment complex has record of the contract stating the end of his lease was up the same time he ‘disappeared’. On paper it seems as if Roy Fitzgerald got everything in order and left. That kind of paper trail doesn’t raise red flags to anyone that’s looking. It simply looks as if he left without a word and started a new life for himself. </p><p>It all sounded too familiar to Flip, it wasn’t anything he’s encountered before and from what he can tell. It wasn’t anything the team has seen either.</p><p>“Who’s the person that’s coming?” Flip asked after barely touching his food, he tried to think about anything else but obviously failed.</p><p>Eric swallowed his food, “Dr. Alex Blake, she’s Salem’s godmother and was her professor-“ </p><p>“Linguistics is her thing, she might be the closest person to think like Salem. She’s worked for the bureau in the past, she uh actually was supposed to take her spot.” Liam interrupted, he looked at his phone, “seems like they’re here, we need to go.” <br/>-</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room looked at Flip as he entered the room. It made him uncomfortable, it felt as if they were waiting on something to happen. He wondered if this is how you get your first day at the station. He made eye contact with Rossi before anyone else.</p><p>Rossi woke up two days after you were taken. He woke up panicking and asking for you as if he knew what happened already. He was distraught as they explained what took place, he was angry at everyone involved. He felt completely useless, everyday he asked to be discharged as well as if they had any new leads. Each day it was the same answer, it was always a no. It wasn’t til yesterday Rossi called for his sons to meet him in his hospital room.</p><p>“Dad what’s going?” Liam called as the two large men entered the hospital room.</p><p>“Shut up and listen to me,” Rossi breathed out, “your sister is missing and we have nothing. Grab my phone and call for Alex, we need her. There’s something the team isn’t seeing and she might be able to shed some light.” Rossi winced as he tried pointing towards his things on the chair. “I’m putting you two on the team,”</p><p>Both brothers looked at each other wide eyed, “but we don’t have any experience with behavioral analysis, we’re not you or Salem, we can’t-“ Liam started to panic.</p><p>“Listen to me, we need all the help we can get to find your sister. So just follow my orders and let me handle the rest. Now go and help the others, do you understand me.” He practically growled, glaring at both men.</p><p>“Yes sir,” they said the look in their father’s eyes was a look, they knew all too well. When he wants something done, he’ll get it done. </p><p> </p><p>Today, Rossi sat dead center with a neck brace, he also had a couple bruises around his jawline. They weren’t even surprised to see their dad out of the hospital after yesterday’s talk. He looked exhausted and even more frustrated than before. Skipping the pleasantries, they went right into it.</p><p>“I wanna know why the best marksman in the station, no,” Alex stopped for a moment, “one of the best at Quantico... we’re talking about someone who made the damn wall. Choose to shoot in his abdomen,” she pointed to the bullet proof vest. </p><p>“That would’ve been over kill,” Emily, one of the agents from the team spoke out. </p><p>“Yea but even a marksman knows each kill shot, so if it was an over kill she would’ve aimed for those spots,” Nick pointed out, making a valid point. </p><p>“Not exactly,” Flip spoke out, everyone glanced back at him. “The point of a ‘kill shot’ is ending it quick. If he didn’t have the vest, it would’ve been a slow and painful death.” He explained, his tone was dark and slightly monotoned. </p><p>“She wasn’t in the right head space,” Freya spoke out, “she literally donated a pint of blood, and went into shock. She didn’t even have a chance to process the information from the interrogation. You can’t tell me that doesn’t effect one’s mind.” Freya had her hands out, she  looked at everyone waiting for an answer.</p><p>“You’re right,” Rossi spoke, “that can be taken into consideration but not in this case. She’s highly skilled, someone of her caliber would be able to work through all that-“ he defended </p><p>“Stop talking about her as if she’s a fucking robot, ok? I’m sick and tired of it.” Freya snapped, no one expected her to act like this. This whole time she’s kept her composure more than anyone in the station has. Everyone’s jaw was to the floor, a couple detectives looked at the agents shocked.</p><p>“Freya stop-“ Gideon warned, he placed his hand on her arm to try to  pull her back and calm her. </p><p>“No,” she yanked it out of his grip,“I’ve kept my mouth shut for years and allowed you three,” she pointed to Liam, Eric and Rossi. “To treat her like she’s not allowed to make mistakes. She’s a hell of a markswoman but just like everyone else, she makes mistakes. Why can’t you all get your heads out of your asses and admit she might’ve acted on emotion? Hmm?” Freya huffed angrily, she glared at every single person making her way out of the room.</p><p>Ron was just about to run after her when Gideon stopped him, “she needs space.” He quietly said Ron nodded and stepped back as he watched her leave. </p><p>“She’s not wrong,” Morgan said he adjusted his posture, Rossi glared at him. Everyone avoided Rossi’s death stare.</p><p>“Are you suggesting that I was too hard on her?” Rossi jabbed back at him. “I did what I had to do as a father.” </p><p>“No one is questioning your fathering skills, we just need to find a different angle on this.” Gideon said trying to calm the situation. </p><p>“Do you remember the night we almost had him?” Morgan stood up, challenging him. “She missed her shot. Do you remember what you told her? Cause we sure as hell do, since you did it in front of the team.” Morgan said using his hand to gesture at the team, they all looked down, not wanting to be apart of this conversation.</p><p>Liam and Eric knew what he was talking about, there dad wouldn’t stop talking about it for a week. They remember you two didn’t speak for days, it made working with each other impossible. </p><p>“You blamed her, Rossi. ‘You never miss, how the hell did you even miss?’ that’s what you told her that night. You even used her middle name to add salt to the wound-“ Morgan said he looked at Rossi without blinking.</p><p>“Morgan enough,” Hotchner growled, “being at each other’s throats isn’t going to be of any use but it is a new angle we need to approach. Moving on from that,” he looked at rossi, “ Do you remember what he said after he tried to grab her in interrogation? The mic barely was able to pick up the audio.” He looked towards your dad</p><p>He sighed and looked at only Hotchner, “I feel your every move, I know your every thought, I’m with you from birth and I’ll see til you rot. What am I?” He then looked at everyone.</p><p>“Your reflection,” Nick answered. “Why would he speak in riddles?” He looked over to Alex. </p><p>Freya silently walked back in, situating herself next to Ron. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. </p><p>“Not just that but he changed the phrase, it’s ‘I’ll see you when you rot’ not ‘til you rot’. The aggression there is very much visible but more of self loathing,” Alex turned on the interrogation tapes, “his body language changes, look at how he closes off when he leans in to tell you.” She pointed to the action.</p><p>Dr. Nygma walked in looking a bit concerned with Trapp trailing behind him. “We were able to recover the five other bear traps with out injuries but-“ Trapp explained</p><p>“But we also recovered three syringes,” Nygma pulled out the evidence bag. “Two empty and one of them still had the tranquilizer in it.” He handed it over to Nick.</p><p>Nick’s face fell as he quickly glanced at the paper then back to Nygma, “are you sure these are correct?” His frantic tone caught everyone’s attention. “That’s impossible..” Nick mumbled under his breath. </p><p>“Can one of you explain what the hell is going on? What’s impossible?” Liam exclaimed at both doctors. “Break the tox report down for us, will you?” He huffed out. </p><p>Nick cleared his throat before speaking, “he used a hallucinogen and a tranquilizer, one of these should’ve been enough to knock her out but if he used three-“ </p><p>“Let’s just say that two is enough to sedate a horse.” Nygma finished for Nick. Nick nodded avoiding everyone’s gaze. He pinched the bridge of his nose and kept his head down.</p><p>“Flip, you said that she was still conscious when you got to the scene, is that correct?” Hotchner asked facing him, no one knew what to make of it. </p><p>“Yes, she was barely holding up,” he nodded, “she was even mobile,” he added. Flip kept his eyes on Nick as he squirmed in his seat. “Is there something you wanna say, doctor?” Flip sneered at him, everyone scrunched their brows at his tone. </p><p>Freya’s head snapped up, her face filled with worry and concern. Gideon noticed the look on his daughters face. <br/>“No, no, I’ve got nothing to say,” Nick stuttered out. </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Nick tried to keep his composure by sitting up straight but Flip calling him out on it caught his teams attention.</p><p>Right as Nick opened his mouth to speak, he stopped himself and had his thinking face. “Her undercover...” Nick breathed out, “she had the same combination from that night.” </p><p>“But we already know that Stolas was in on the deal and he backed out. He only used chloroform on her not..” Ron stopped and looked back to Flip.</p><p>“Mimi, was the one that got the bartender to drug her.” Flip finished for him. He felt his blood boil again, just the thought of that night infuriated him more than normal.</p><p>“She confessed too fucking easily.” Ron shook his head, Freya looked back at him with her furrowed brows. She was trying to piece something together. </p><p> “Something didn’t sit right with me.” She announced  “So James put out a bounty on her so he can keep in contact and if Stolas and his people knew about it then other cases she’s worked on might have an idea of where he might have her.” Freya explained as she faced Rossi and Gideon.</p><p>“Yes, so what exactly are you getting at, Frey?” Gideon asked leaning against the table.</p><p>“Salem told me about the trial of Edgar Collins, the first case she helped you guys with,” Freya pointed to Flip and Ron. “She talked about how ignorant his lawyer was acting-“</p><p>“Get to the point already.” Merlot grumbled, everyone glared at him and dismissed him.</p><p>“My point, you giant thumb, is that the weapon was never public information. How the hell did the lawyer know about the drop point knife?” Freya pointed out. “Not just that but each of those cases, the convicted confessed so easily. Including James, why?” She looked at everyone.</p><p>“She’s on to something,” Gideon wagged his finger at his daughter. “When I came to visit, you all mentioned the writing on the wall of the jail cell.” He looked over to the detectives. “We need those case files and we need to speak to both suspects, they might know something as well as that lawyer-“ </p><p>“Leave him to us, come on Prentiss. García send me the information.” Hotchner ordered they both walked out with out hesitation.</p><p>Bridges and Trapp both barking orders at different detectives. Everyone scrambled in and out of the office space. Gideon kept his eyes on Freya and Nick, they were close but the way they interacted was like they were hiding something. </p><p>They whispered to each other, Flip was growing frustrated with the secrecy. It wasn’t going to help to find you. He waited til the room was almost cleared to say something but Gideon beat him to it.</p><p>“What are you two hiding? Do you have any idea how she was able to with stand three tranquilizer?” Gideon asked the two of them, Alex and Rossi looked up from the files. “Out with it, I know you both very well and you’re not good at keeping things quiet.” Nick looked panicked, Freya took a breathe to calm her.</p><p>“Please stop asking,” Freya begged, “I won’t speak bad about her, not when she’s not even here to explain herself. Just know it is the most likely the reason she was able to put up a fight.” Freya felt as if she was betraying your trust. </p><p>Rossi slammed his fist down on the table, “Enough of this! Tell me wh-“ Rossi yelled out. </p><p>“I can’t say what it is because you can’t protect her from the backlash she’ll receive from it. Please just trust me,” she pleaded, his expression softened and his eyes widened. He then realized what she meant, his stomach sank. </p><p>It took a moment before he spoke again.</p><p>“How long has she been practicing mithridatism for?” He asked her, your brothers eyes widened as did the whole room. “How long?” He asked again.</p><p>“The less you know the better,” her father gave a disapproving look, she sighed. “She hasn’t practiced in seven months. I’m not saying anything else.” Freya walked out of the room leaving everyone a bit confused and shocked at what unfolded. </p><p>A phone rang, not just any phone. It was coming from your line. Gideon held his hand up towards everyone as he walked to the phone. </p><p>“Agent Gideon,” he answered, Flip stood up nearly walking towards him but was stopped by Eric. </p><p>“We can help each other,” Stolas spoke into the contraband phone, “I was on the other side for it, I’ve heard things.”</p><p>“We’re not exactly in the business to make deals-“ Gideon responded to him. </p><p>“You want my trust? I’ll give it to you but you need to do me a favor in return.” Stolas bargained, Gideon could hear the prison guards in the back round.</p><p>“Give me the information and if it’s viable, I’ll consider it.” Gideon calmly said Stolas grunted as other voices spoke to him on the other side of the line. </p><p>“Red room.” Was all he said before the line going dead. </p><p>“Red room?” Gideon repeated out loud, not fully knowing what that entailed. Penelope’s eyes widened as she gasped covering her mouth.</p><p>“God, no.” She breathed out, she started typing in a fast pace. “Sir, I’m going to warn you what I’m doing is against protocol and-“ she frantically called out.</p><p>“I’ll handle the authority and homeland if I have too, do what you gotta do.” Rossi ordered. “Who was on the other side?” He asked a bit more assertive. </p><p>“Stolas Michaels, he wants a deal,” Gideon spoke, “he was one of the bidders, he could be useful-“ they were considering there options.</p><p>“Hold on, are you seriously considering working with him? How could we even trust him.” Flip exclaimed. </p><p>“We don’t have many options,” Alex said, “especially if she’s in a red room, god only knows what he’s doing to her.” She was holding back emotion. </p><p>“I found her,” Penelope looked away from her screen, she couldn’t bare the sight in front of her. </p><p>“Big screen Garcia,” Rossi demanded, she looked hesitant, “that was an order.” She pressed the keypad once more. The image appeared on the large screen in front them.</p><p>There you were laying in broken glass struggling to stand back up. Flip clenched his fists at the sight. You couldn’t even scream, all they could hear was music playing and you struggling to get up.</p><p>“That’s the complex,” Ron said, “that’s the complex we traced Edgar back to,” he looked at everyone. “That’s the floor I cleared..” </p><p>“Can you track it García?” Rossi asked she typed furiously and shook her head. “Are you hundred percent sure?” </p><p>“Yes, I’m positive, that opening in the wall,” he pointed to the screen. “Is the same one she pointed out to us.” <br/>They notice you finally standing on the glass, barefoot. You sobbed as you unbuttoned Flip’s flannel.</p><p>“What is she doing?” Flip asked, everyone was silent. Your brothers looked away as did Ron. You used his flannel to sweep the glass away, cringing as you did. “We need to get to her now.” Flip nearly cried out. </p><p>“Liam, Eric go with Gideon, Morgan and Alex. García contact the team.” He ordered, he rubbed his face in frustration. “We’re getting her back,” he reassured</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Flip and Rossi stayed behind with Penelope as they tracked the teams movements. Callahan stayed with them, he monitored the red room with Penelope. </p><p>“What’s that?” Callahan pointed to a figure standing in the door frame, “can you zoom in?” </p><p>“y-yea I can,” Penelope said, “oh creepy, ugh.” She winced, “sir you need to see this.” She put the footage on the large screen once again. </p><p>“It looks like a person,” Flip squinted as he tried to see the figure in the shadow. “It looks like a women.” He said <br/>“Could it be the woman that she profiled in the woods?” Callahan asked looking at Rossi and Flip.</p><p>“It could be, the only thing is we weren’t able to find a lead on that. Penelope I need you to go back twenty years and see if there was any women that went missing or passed, married woman to be exact.” Rossi ordered while eyeing the figure. </p><p>“That’s too big sir,” she called out, the exact moment she looked up at them. In the footage, James threw you back in to the hallway of glass, causing you to cry out. They all gasped and cringed at the sight. </p><p>“Where the hell are they?” Flip grumbled he couldn’t look away, he wanted to but he couldn’t. He was scared for you, he could tell you were tired. Just like that night in the woods.</p><p>“How many of them have kids? One daughter.” He clarified, “they need to hurry up.” He rubbed his goatee and looked away. </p><p>“It got smaller but it’ll take some time.” Penelope wanted to sob, “the team just arrived on scene, I’ll patch you in with cams.” She put up Hotchner’s body came up on the screen. </p><p>They watched as each of them cleared a room, Flip kept his fists under his chin to try to contain himself. Each room they opened he hoped you’d be there but to his disappointment you weren’t. Each room cleared one after the other, no signs of you or James.</p><p>The music got louder as the team walked up to the last floor. Broken glass and blood littered the hallway, just like the other rooms empty. Flip felt his heart sink, they were so close but so far. </p><p>The team walked towards the room at the end, all that was there was a mattress, bandages, and bags of blood. Hotchner showed them the writing on the wall. </p><p> ‘ A bit late aren’t you? You’re getting colder,’ </p><p>“It was a fucking recording.” Rossi growled under his breath.</p><p>Flip got angry and threw his crutch across the room, “Fuck!” He growled he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “We were so fucking close! Now we’re back to nothing-“ </p><p>“The team will come back and we’ll figure it out. Don’t you fucking lose hope, you lose hope now, you’re giving up on her.” Rossi tells Flip as he grabs his shoulders making him listen to him. “In the mean time, Penelope try to pinpoint time frame of that video. We might not be too behind.” She nodded and got to work. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They returned with new evidence and Alex had a theory of what the message implied. While they briefed <br/>Penelope checked traffic cameras through out the city, to see if there’s anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>“He left the strand of hair behind,” Gideon placed the evidence bag on the table. “He’s taunting us-“ </p><p>“Not us, you two.” Nick pointed at Flip and Rossi, “he’s projecting and Salem is sadly the surrogate in this situation. In interrogation he kept emphasizing how ‘weak’ Colorado made her but he meant Flip, not Colorado. This psychotic break he had when she was six triggered this delusion that he now believes he is the only one good for her-“ </p><p>Trapp stormed in interrupting their briefing, “boys over at Denver got a report about finding a badge at a gas station on myrtle.” </p><p>“I’m already on it,” Penelope hacked in to their cameras and put it on the screen. She rewind the tape, two days back. </p><p>“Two fucking days,” Flip muttered under breath, he did everything on his power not to snap. </p><p>As they watched the footage back, they notice the van parked in the darkest of places. They saw James walk behind the building while the unknown female suspect moved from the front of the van to back. Giving you a window of opportunity to toss your badge out of the van. <br/>It made Flip feel better when he saw your arm weakly toss the badge out. </p><p>“A breadcrumb,” Eric smiled, “I remember you taught her that when she was five and she took it literally.” They softly chuckled at the memory.</p><p>“I remember that, she’d take pieces of bread and drop them where ever she went.” Liam smiled, everyone joined in. They needed that reminder to push them.</p><p>“I remember she did that with school supplies, the nuns had a field day with that.” Freya spoke from the door way, she walked in setting down a black box. </p><p>“Is that what I think it is?” Nick asked wide eyed pointing to it. Freya nodded. “The black box.” </p><p>Flip recognized the box from your safe, he never questioned it he assumed it just contained paperwork, like the deed to the house, passports things like that. <br/>“What is that exactly?” Flip asked the agents looked a bit nervous.</p><p>“It’s Salem’s black box. This contains the cases that were difficult for her, to cope with. Every field agent has something like this, it’s supposed to help move on from difficult cases.” Nick explained, he stopped himself from opening it. “This feels wrong.” </p><p>“I know but we need to figure out who she is,” Freya looked to the screen, “she must’ve been apart of a case that was significant to Salem. For her to work with James.” </p><p>“She’s right and we don’t have time to look into every single case she worked. That’d be over a thousand cases.” Morgan commented.</p><p>“How did you come to the conclusion?” Gideon looked at Freya. </p><p>“Memory,” she said, “I remembered the talks we’d have after work, she’d talk about things that didn’t feel right with the case. Obviously since I’m not on the field to pinpoint the case, i figured her box could help.” Freya unlocked the box, she hated this. It felt as if she was invading your privacy. </p><p>“Sir, I was able to get a better shot of the female suspect.” Garcia called out. </p><p>“Good, print and give it to the officers. Then run it through vicap.” Gideon ordered.</p><p>“Give this to each of your men and be on the look out. Talk to your past witnesses and show them. It might trigger something that could be useful.” Hotchner told Trapp, handing him copies of the picture.</p><p>They all looked at the slightly blurred photo of a woman, she had long black hair, wore a hat covering most of her face and dark sunglasses. She didn’t look familiar to any of them. </p><p>“Who the could you be?” Rossi muttered to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the love and support, I also have a new fic I’ll be posting on here sooner y’all can find me on TikTok, Renmaulxo I’ll be posting edits for both Fics on there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Stranger in a memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip sat in his living room, refilling his glass with bourbon. Something he’s been doing to often. He stared at the glass, not realizing that it was yours. It still had some of your lipstick on the rim. His grip tightened around the glass, nearly crushing it. He roared as he threw the glass against the wall, yelling as it made impact. </p>
<p>He watched the bourbon drip down as he caught his breath. Sadness washed over him, it normally did after he’d have an outburst. He hardly slept in his bed anymore, your scent washed away. Every time he’d close his eyes, he’d see you. It killed him that you weren’t here, he’d wake up calling out for you. </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, Flip assumed it was either your brother or Ron. They’d been by constantly to check on him. He knew they meant well but it made him feel as of they were preparing him for the worst. </p>
<p>“Jimmy?” Flip answered the door, Jimmy had some sort of dish in his hands. Most likely something his wife made. It took Flip a moment to register that Jimmy was still standing outside. “Oh sorry, come in,” Flip left the door open as he walked back inside.</p>
<p>Jimmy eyed Flip’s appearance, Ron wasn’t lying to him when he said Flip was a wreck. He was just glad Flip’s ankle was healed. Flip reeked of alcohol, he looked disheveled and his place looked just the same. His goatee wasn’t combed and neat as it normally is, it was messy and outgrown. His hair was getting longer, he always kept it a certain length. </p>
<p>“Stella made some casserole for you, she knows how much you like it,” Jimmy placed the dish on the kitchen counter, he looked at the sink. It was filled with dirty dishes and the trash was over flowing.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” a beat. “If you want anything, just help yourself.” Flip sat on the couch not paying attention to Jimmy or anything really. </p>
<p>Jimmy sighed and walked over to Flip, “I know it’s been tough but you can’t live like this Flip,” Jimmy gestured to his living area. “This isn’t healthy, Salem wouldn’t want you to live like this-“ </p>
<p>Flip’s head snapped at his direction and glared at the older gentleman. “Don’t talk about her as if she isn’t alive.” He snarled at him. </p>
<p>Jimmy rubbed his face, he never had trouble talking to Flip before. Well before you came along it was easy to talk to him. “You’re right I’m sorry, I didn’t mean like that. I just meant when she comes back, don’t you want her to come back and make her feel like nothing changed-“ </p>
<p>“But it did,” Flip stood up to his height. “She was taken and now she’s enduring god knows what type of torture. She took the bullet that was supposed to kill me, I watched as she was forced to walk on broken glass just to be thrown back.  She was ripped from my arms and all I did was watch, Jimmy!” He stopped to catch his breath, “you want to tell me that nothings changed?” Flip shook his head, “no, everything has changed.” </p>
<p>The last time Flip was this torn up was when his parents past away. It made him more angrier and distant towards everyone. A complete 360 of what he was before but this was different. You came into his life and took down his barriers. Something no one has attempted to do before but you did. </p>
<p>Jimmy was surprised that even chief and Trapp allowed the relationship to go on. He remembered the day he went to visit, it was after your profile included the woman in the woods. Remembering how he spoke to chief right after. </p>
<p>“So what do you think of the ‘rookie’ ? Impressive isn’t she?” Bridges chuckled, “i brought her on, hoping she can put those boys in place. So far it’s working.” Bridges sat in his large chair. </p>
<p>“Yeah she is, she’s um great,” Jimmy said kinda hesitant. “What’s with her and Flip?” </p>
<p>Bridges didn’t look shocked by Jimmy’s curiosity. He took his glasses off as he looked back at the retired detective. “I’ve already warned them about disobeying orders. I’m not concerned, they’re track records support that.” </p>
<p>Bridges eyed Jimmy for a moment. “I know what you’re thinking and you don’t have to worry about that. He’s a grown man, Jimmy.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Jimmy held his hands up in a surrendering motion, “I just watched him grow up. I promised them and I owe it to them to make sure he doesn’t make any stupid mistakes.” Jimmy expressed. </p>
<p>“I know, they were my friends too.” Bridges sighed. “His parents would be proud of him, but you don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Bridges looked passed Jimmy and towards the precinct. You stubbornly stood in front of Flip with your arms crossed, clearly upset. </p>
<p>Jimmy turned to look at Flip being soft with you. Flip caressed your face before kissing your forehead. Clearly that must’ve been enough to change your mood because you had the biggest smile on your face. Jimmy was shocked to see a giant smile plastered on Flip’s face, as well. He hasn’t seen his former partner that happy in a long time.</p>
<p>“You should talk to her, she’s a sweet girl.” Bridges suggested. “Maybe even apologize for earlier.” He used a smug tone towards Jimmy. </p>
<p>Jimmy shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded nervously. “Yeah, I’ll do that..”  he smiled at chief before walking out of the office. Flip rushed right by him not even noticing him. Jimmy was only able to catch a few words from the conversation something about USP Lee. Even Ron looked concerned about the situation, but you, seemed indifferent about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hear her screams at night,” Flip muttered breaking Jimmy from his thoughts. “I could’ve gone my whole life without knowing what a red room was...” he shut his eyes and shook his head. “Sick fuck. He just kept tossing her back in to the glass..” Flip’s voice trailed off. </p>
<p>Jimmy didn’t exactly know what to say to that, the only thing he could think of was to distract Flip. “You know I told her about the day you saw her, and I mean truly saw her.” Jimmy spoke, Flip’s head snapped up. “I didn’t know you didn’t tell her about it.” </p>
<p>“I was going to wait to tell her when it was time...” Flip spoke softly as his voice trailed into nothing. “She mentioned you spoke to her.” Flip lit a cigarette and leaned back in to his couch. </p>
<p>Jimmy eyed Flip for a moment before continuing. “She’s a hell of a fighter, I didn’t think she’d be at Joe’s club. I know he’s normally picky about his fighters,” Jimmy spoke. </p>
<p>“She never told me what you two spoke about,” Flip took a puff from his cigarette. </p>
<p>“I apologized to her,” Jimmy rubbed his face. “I told her how I promised your parents to look after you,” Jimmy took a breath. “Since she was taking my place, I asked her do the same-“ </p>
<p>Flip’s eyes widened in anger, “you did what?” He snapped at him. “You had no right,” Flip smashed his cigarette on the ash tray as he stood up. “I can look after myself, you shouldn’t have asked her to do that,” Flip roared as he angrily paced in his living room.</p>
<p>“I was worried.” Jimmy stood up, “I’ve known you most of your life and your parents were my friends. Just because i retired doesn’t mean I’m going to break that promise to them.” </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Flip sneered. “Your promise.” He stepped closer to Jimmy. “A promise that doesn’t mean anything more, I can take care of myself.” Flip jabbed his own chest. <br/>The men were too focused on the argument that they didn’t notice Ron pull in to the driveway. Nearly speeding to get to Flip’s house. </p>
<p>“Look around Flip,” Jimmy waved his arms out. “Good fucking job doing that. I won’t apologize for asking her to keep that promise I made. I was worried that you’d pull some heroic shit and get yourself killed for-“ </p>
<p>Flip nearly pushed Jimmy against the wall. “Don’t you fucking finish that sentence.” He growled as he held him by the collar of his shirt. All Flip could think about was every time you’d tell each other that same promise to keep yourselves safe, no hero shit. This time you broke that promise. Flip couldn’t admit he was angry at you for that, he was angry you were put in that position. All these emotions and the booze, didn’t allow him to think straight.</p>
<p>“Flip, what the fuck are you doing?” Ron opened the door as soon as he heard the commotion. “Get off of him,” Ron managed to pull him off of Jimmy. </p>
<p>It suddenly hit Flip like a bucket of ice water, he couldn’t believe he snapped at Jimmy like that. Ron stood in between them, he was furious. He stepped towards Flip, Ron knew he needed to be put in his place. He was growing tired of his outbursts, they weren’t helping anyone.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? You think this is going to help find her? This isn’t you.” Ron picked up the almost empty bottle and held it to Flip’s face. “You reek of this shit. Get your ass in the shower and sober up. We got to go to the station, you can’t go like this. You’re already with thin ice with Bridges.” Ron ordered, Flip didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
<p>He looked regretful at both men before making his way to his bathroom. Jimmy and Ron stood there for a moment, worried. They were concerned about Flip and you. </p>
<p>“Please tell me y’all got a lead, I can’t stand this,” Jimmy gestured towards Flip’s direction. “Do you think you’ll find her?”</p>
<p>“We have too,” Ron said not really at Jimmy but as if he was trying to convince himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>Ron tried briefing Flip on the way but he could tell Flip wasn’t all that there. He kept handing him water after water as he drove to the station. Hoping he’d be somewhat sober, you being gone for so long took a toll on him. </p>
<p>He led Flip through the sea of detectives and officers that crowded around the team. Flip looked over to Ron confused, he just kept his gaze towards the team ignoring Flip’s stare.</p>
<p>“Check any hospitals for Jane Doe’s or missing blood supply,” Flip’s head snapped to Gideon, “ya’ll are dismissed.” He huddled with his team. Flip approached them as the room cleared.</p>
<p>“Why the missing blood supply?” Flip asked looking at everyone, Ron stood behind him. “What tells you that?” They shared looks amongst each other. “Tell me.” Flip commanded </p>
<p>“Red room,” a tall curly haired agent spoke, but he looked too polish to be a field agent. The agent carried his firearm on his waist band, which Flip thought it was unusual. Not only with the way he carried his firearm but his choice in pistol. From the stories you’ve told Flip, he recognized Spencer Reid.</p>
<p>Flip remembered you sending a birthday gift to his daughter, Autumn, a couple weeks ago. You and Freya, spent days trying to find the perfect gift for her. He even remembered you calling them to wish her a happy birthday.</p>
<p>“Flip this is dr. Spen-“ Gideon spoke as he pointed to Reid. </p>
<p>“Spencer Reid,” Flip finished for him. “She’s talked about you before,” Reid nodded awkwardly. “Is there more footage? Show me,” he asked the men. </p>
<p>Gideon gestured Flip and Ron to follow them into the bullpen. “Penelope was able to disrupt a live feed of the red room. She’s still having trouble pinpointing the location. Even with her system back at Quantico, the signal keeps bouncing around.” He explained as he opened up to the footage. </p>
<p>They all gathered around the screen anxiously. The only ones who haven’t seen it was Flip and Ron. Your brother Eric stood close by as they showed the footage. Liam, your dad, Freya and half the team headed back to Quantico a couple days beforehand. Other cases started to pile up, the director was becoming restless. Which is why your dad brought Spencer back.</p>
<p>They watched as James beat you, of course you kept getting back up and you were clearly drugged. The team surrounding them weren’t fazed by what they were seeing that was until you pulled out what looked like a sharp metal shard from your pants and struck yourself with it. Falling to your knees, you made eye contact with the camera before pulling out the shard and sobbing. </p>
<p>Flip winced, “why did she do that?” He muttered, “why didn’t she attack him?” His voice got louder. </p>
<p>“She’s surviving,” Eric spoke, “she knows he’d do anything to keep her alive. Even if she did attack him, she’s drugged. There’s also the second suspect to consider.”</p>
<p>“Which is why we’re keeping an eye on hospitals, he’ll either drop her off as a Jane doe again or they’ll steal blood again. That’s the only explanation for how she’s healed-“ Gideon said.</p>
<p>“And the fish skin,” everyone looked over to Reid. “It contains omegas -3 and fatty acids, it makes a good anti- inflammatory for burns. In this case he used it to heal her wounds, similar to the case in the woods. Which I’m assuming he used to perfect his methods.” Reid explained. “As for the blood, he most likely stole it from different hospitals. But the thing is-“ </p>
<p>“He was never seen in any of them, so it’d have to be the female suspect.” Flip interrupted Reid. They all nodded and kept there heads low, “do we have any leads?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, we’re hoping they’d make a hit on a hospital. If that doesn’t work we have Stolas that will be arriving in Quantico with Mateo.” Gideon sighed, he hated having to relay on a felon for information but they were getting desperate. “Flip, I already briefed with your chief. You’ll be heading out with us.” </p>
<p>“You know Mimi and she’s held back information when our other agents spoke to her. She clearly knows more than Stolas. We’re hoping you and Reid might be able to get through to her.” The other agents started packing up items around them as they discussed. “With that being said you and Reid will meet back at Quantico after wards.” He ordered both men. </p>
<p>“Yes of course,” Flip spoke, right as He was about to follow Reid out. Gideon grabs his arm, stopping him.</p>
<p>“Don’t lose hope, not on her.” Gideon quietly said Flip nodded and followed Reid out. </p>
<p>Every detective and officer watched as Flip walked out with the agent. Flip locked eyes with every single one of them. They all had a spark of hope in there eyes, some looked more regretful than others. He ignored those stares and kept his thoughts on you. He couldn’t continue to lie to himself anymore. He was absolutely terrified, he knows that you are capable of handling yourself but he also knew that you could sometimes bite off more than you could chew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip only had a few minutes to pack a go bag, which was more than enough time. The one thing he made sure not to forget was Polaroids of the two of you. It was one of the things that some how manage to keep him sane. For Flip, it was proof that you were real and none of it was a fever dream. The memories, the little moments you two shared and the ‘I love you’s’ it was all real. He had to remind himself that everyday as well as his promise to you.</p>
<p>Reid sat in front of him on the jet, going over every bit of information that sat in front of him. That only took fifteen minutes, tops. Flip furrowed his brows as he watched the string bean agent read through all the paperwork. </p>
<p>“Yes I actually can read this fast,” Reid felt his stare, “I can read 20,000 words per minute-“ Reid spoke still looking at the paperwork in front of him.</p>
<p>“I know,” Flip stopped him. “She told me,” Flip smiled a bit, remembering how comical you thought Reid and Nick’s rivalry was. Always trying to one up each other and see who had the higher IQ among the two. </p>
<p>“She talked about me?” Reid said mildly shocked, Flip nodded. “I didn’t think she’d talk about anything from back home.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>“At first she didn’t but she only told Ron and I, later on.” Flip explained both men looked a bit underwhelmed. </p>
<p>“Sometimes on the way to cases, before I left, we’d play chess.” Reid wanted to change the subject. “God she was awful at it,” both of them laughed. “I finally asked her if she wanted me to teach her and you know what she said?” Flip hummed. “She said there will be a day where I beat you at your own game and you’ll be shocked to know that I had no idea what I was doing. Essentially trying to wound my ‘boy genius ego’, her words of course.” Reid chuckled rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“I heard she almost beat Nick,” Flip smiled, Reid scoffed and muttered something incoherent under his breath. The guys were amused as they remembered your smart mouth. </p>
<p>“She told me that you were one of the reasons she was able to leave...” Flip spoke, Reid cleared his throat as his smile disappeared. “Its hard to convince her...” he was curious on how you were able to detach yourself so easily from the same team you’ve been on for nearly ten years.</p>
<p>The butcher did torment you but from everyone’s stories and the cases he looked at. The torment seemed like a small fraction of what you’ve been through. He felt as if there was more to the story, something, that no one else has realized. </p>
<p>“I can’t exactly tell you with out invading her privacy,” Reid moved his hair out of the way as he scooted to the edge of his seat. “But I can tell you that I told her the same thing she told me when I was making the decision to leave the BAU,” Reid looked more regretful than before. </p>
<p>Flip furrowed his brows at him in confusion. He wasn’t sure where this was going.</p>
<p>“I-I almost lost someone on a case,” Reid stuttered out. “I didn’t even meet her face to face and I was already in love with her,” Reid smiled as he reached for his pocket, he pulled out a picture. “I spoke to her everyday at the same time, over the phone. One day she went missing,” Reid rubbed his face, shaking the horrid thought away. “A second too late and I would’ve never gotten to tell her I love her,” Reid smiled handing the picture to Flip.</p>
<p>Flip looked at the picture of Reid with his daughter and wife. Something about the picture made Flip’s chest tighten and his heart drop. Making him hand over the picture quickly back to Reid. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d have this, but with Maeve.., I don’t feel like that anymore.” Reid smiled. “I left because I wanted to be happy. The BAU can be draining and it stops you from doing that. We get so sucked in that we forget about the ones around us.” Reid said he hoped Flip understood the meaning behind his words. </p>
<p>“Do you miss it?” Flip always wondered if you ever regretted leaving or of you ever missed being an agent.</p>
<p>“No,” Reid didn’t hesitate, “Not when I have a daughter and a wife that need me. I always thought being apart of the BAU was the best thing that happened but when you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you’d sacrifice everything for them.” Reid stood up and walked to the restroom.</p>
<p>“The secret to being happy is accepting where you are in life and making the most out of everyday. You of all people deserve a happy ending.” Reid said as he stepped into the laboratory. </p>
<p>Those same words you spoke to him, were the same ones he told you. He might’ve had an eidetic memory but those words always played back in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>Mimi was useless, not surprising. She sat in silence while Reid and Flip tried to ask her questions but nothing. She just had a grin plastered on her face the whole time. The only good thing that came out of it was seeing her rot in a cell. </p>
<p>Flip stood in the middle of the hallway looking at your portrait on the wall. The infamous marksman wall everyone spoke about. Flip smiled as he looked at the picture, you were the only one smiling. A ray of light, Flip thought. </p>
<p>“Hey Flip,” Alex greeted as she approached him. She smiled when she saw your portrait. “You know, the day she took this, was the same day they offered her the position on the team.” </p>
<p>“I thought she didn’t become a field agent until she turned twenty?” Flip asked looking over to Alex. </p>
<p>“She declined the first time, she didn’t want people to think she got the position because of her dad. She was always so stubborn,” Alex eyes moved from the portrait to Flip.</p>
<p>“This is... I know this is what you do but it’s-“ Flip struggled trying to find the words.</p>
<p>“She’s family.” Alex spoke for him. “We trust her skill and instincts. From the red room footage, she knows we’re looking for her. She’s giving us breadcrumbs because she trust us.” </p>
<p>“I feel like I failed her,” Flip said, “I could’ve done more-“ </p>
<p>“You haven’t, don’t feed into his manipulation. That’s what he’s trying to do, get in to our heads and make us believe that we lost her.” Alex told him, they heard footsteps approach them. </p>
<p>“Guys we got something,” Liam spoke, they followed him back to the conference room. </p>
<p>Everyone gathered already, including other agents from other divisions. Flip glanced at his surroundings and the agents around him. He noticed an empty desk, he wondered if that one was yours or if it empty by coincidence.</p>
<p>“Everyone is here I’ll jump in now,” Penelope spoke. “This was taken from safe haven memorial,” she pointed the remote to the screen in the room. </p>
<p> “She’s not wearing her hat,” Alex observed as they all watched the screen. “She even makes eye contact with the camera,” she pointed to the screen.</p>
<p>“Blow up the picture,” Rossi ordered. “It must mean she’s close by, safe haven is an hour away.” </p>
<p>Reid pulled out a map and got started on a geographic profile. “We always have to consider the state of her wound. She stabbed her thigh, he wouldn’t slip up on a minor detail-“ </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t but she might,” Flip pointed to the woman. “She’s made sure to keep her face away from any prying eyes, why now?” </p>
<p>“That’s the thing,” Penelope pointed at Flip. “Apparently she spoke to one employee and she called her self Ann Putnam-“ she continued to zoom in to the picture.</p>
<p>“The crucible.” Reid mumbled, right as he was about to finish his thought, your brother spoke. </p>
<p>“It fucking can’t be,” Liam spoke, everyone looked to the screen shocked. </p>
<p>“Mom?” Eric quietly said his heart sank as the foreign word left his lips. It felt wrong to call her that. Now the word made his stomach turn, he didn’t realize that tears fell from his eyes as he watched the footage. </p>
<p>Lucinda was unrecognizable but at the same time so familiar to them, a stranger in a memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this update came a little late, I was in a minor car accident so it delayed me a bit. I hope you all having a good day with the people you love and care for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Devil’s Advocate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall gentleman wearing a suit entered the conference room, silencing everyone. One grave glance to your father, was enough to follow the man out. Mateo entered shortly after, taking a seat on the edge of the empty desk. </p>
<p>Flip and your brothers looked toward their direction. Gideon sighed and excused himself as he walked out. The agents all looked over to Mateo for answers. </p>
<p>“You clearly know why he’s here-“ Freya spoke, making an effort to look at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not the enemy, Freya.” Mateo interrupted, looking bothered by her accusation.</p>
<p>“But you do know why he’s here,” Morgan stepped in front of him. “Stolas not being here might be why-“</p>
<p>“Stolas not being here isn’t why he’s here,” Mateo pointed to the door, “Stolas knew nothing else besides the information you all know.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you, of all people, are you here?” Flip asked, “clearly you don’t have any useful information to help us find her.” </p>
<p>“It helps to have Interpol involved with cases like this,” Mateo adjusted his blazer. “Red rooms are hard to infiltrate.” </p>
<p>“I’ve done it with no issues,” Penelope spoke out. “You’re only here because of yours and Salem’s trial aren’t you?” Mateo’s eyes widened and looked to her.</p>
<p>“What trial?” Flip asked, standing from his seat. “What is she talking about?” </p>
<p>“I thought that was a rumor, considering she’s not an agent anymore. I didn’t think they’d go through with it.” Alex spoke. She looked a bit shocked with the information.</p>
<p>“New evidence suggests otherwise,” Mateo looked over to Freya and Nick. They all looked over to them, knowing the new ‘evidence’ he was talking about. </p>
<p>“So you’re only here for your own selfish gain?” Penelope asked, Mateo glared at her. “You forget I oversee any small detail in any case. You need her to save your skin,” </p>
<p>“What the hell is she talking about?” Flip asked once more, he was getting frustrated. “Is Salem even aware of any of this?” Flip gestured with his hand. </p>
<p>“You think Rossi briefing with you was the only reason he went to Colorado.” Mateo scoffed at Flip. “That was just perfect timing, he was warning her just like he did with me.” </p>
<p>Flip thought back to when your dad threatened Mateo or what Flip thought was a threat. He remembered how shocked Mateo looked that moment. Flip was hurt you didn’t tell him anything about this. He knew why you didn’t but he couldn’t shake the fact that you could’ve told him.</p>
<p>“Enough of this bureaucratic bullshit!” Flip snapped. “We need to find her, none of this is helping.” He rubbed his face in frustration. </p>
<p>Everyone stopped talking the moment the men walked towards the conference room. Gideon was the only one to return to the briefing. Everyone dropped the matter in seconds.</p>
<p>“Penelope pull up everything on Lucinda,” Gideon took charge, “we need to know what she’s been up to for the last years.” </p>
<p>“I was able to track a prescription back to Oregon,” Penelope looked a bit surprised at the screen. Liam and Eric looked back at her with their brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“What kind of prescription?” Freya asked knowing your brothers weren’t all that there.</p>
<p>Reid looked at the screen as he stepped behind Penelope. “Paroxetine.” Everyone was confused at the medication. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Alex asked with concern dripping in her voice. Both, Penelope and Reid nodded, Alex seemed more distraught by the second. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t paroxetine treat OCD and-?” Freya asked looking at every agent in the room. Gideon internally struggled trying to find the right words to explain.</p>
<p>“It’s clear that he had something to do with her disappearance.” Your dad walked back in interrupting Freya’s question. </p>
<p>Liam scoffed at his claim, everyone looked to his direction. His father glared at him. “It’d be foolish to think that, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>“He has a point,” Eric looked up to everyone. “When she left for good, she left her alone in the house. Not even a letter-“ </p>
<p>“Which is why he most likely took your mother-“ your father defended, raising his voice slightly. </p>
<p>“But he wouldn’t have left Salem alone, your profile suggests that.” Liam pointed out. “His whole delusion is seeing himself as a caretaker. She deep cleaned the house, for Christ sake. Didn’t even tell anyone to check up on her. You’re going to tell us that he took her? That she didn’t leave on her free will? That he knew how to clean the house just the way she does?”</p>
<p>“The house smelled like lemon and bergamot, just like she liked it.” Eric pointed out. “If Sarah didn’t call the house to wish her happy birthday,-“ </p>
<p>“Enough.” Rossi grew irritated, it took all of his energy to keep his composure. Everyone took note of this. </p>
<p>Flip’s eyes widened a bit, he didn’t realize that was reason why you hated your birthday. He just assumed you were trying to brush off Mateo’s cocky attitude. He never pushed the topic on your mother, he knew it made you uncomfortable. That was always the last thing he wanted. </p>
<p>“They’re right, it’s been nearly twenty years since we’ve seen her. If she was prescribed paroxetine, this had to have been an pre-existing issue that you didn’t know about.” Hotch pointed out. “I’m going to need you to think back to when she was around, Penelope I’m going to need you to unlock her file.” </p>
<p>“It’ll take time but I can do it,” Penelope spoke as she got to work. </p>
<p>Rossi and Liam headed to his office to do cognitive interviews with Alex and Gideon. The rest of the team got to work on the profile, which wasn’t easy when the person hasn’t been seen in years. It took the team years to perfect the butchers profile, even then they were missing a huge part of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Reid’s guidance, Freya lead Eric’s cognitive interview. Taking into consideration that she’s been around your whole life, she was able to shed some light on the situation. Eric got quiet after thirty minutes of reviewing the last couple days he remembered with Lucinda.</p>
<p>“She was impersonal with her,” Eric rubbed his face. “She would be cold towards her..”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by impersonal?” Alex asked, slowly walking towards him.</p>
<p>“When did you ever hear her call her by her name?” Eric looked up at her. “You know what I’m taking about Alex, she’d always call her by her middle name-“ </p>
<p>“He’s right,” Liam sat in the corner of the room. “And when she did, it was as if she was forced to say it. Like she tasted something sour in her mouth.” </p>
<p>“I never noticed your-“ the men glared at their father, “I never noticed Lucinda did that till now.” He corrected himself. Your dad felt as if he never knew the mother of his children, he felt like she was a stranger. Was he so caught up in work that he didn’t notice any of these behaviors before?</p>
<p>“Clearly we know nothing about her, even when she was in our lives she was a different person.” Eric pointed out. “The only person that was close to her was Sarah...” </p>
<p>“And she’s dead.” Freya spoke, Gideon squeezed his daughter’s hand as they remembered the late Sarah Gideon. “There has to be someone else,” </p>
<p>“There might be,” Liam pointed to the ceiling. Everyone looked at him confused. </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for your foolishness, your sister-“ Rossi snapped at his eldest son. </p>
<p>Liam groaned, “she’d always do confessional twice a week, it was always with father Joseph.” </p>
<p>“Father Joseph Xavier, he’s sixty- three. I just sent his information to all of you.” Penelope spoke from behind her screen. </p>
<p>“You two with Alex and Morgan,” Your dad pointed to your brothers. “Reid and Nick I need you two to break down her file Penelope was able to obtain.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“Where the fuck have you been?” James snarled at Lucinda, barely getting back from retrieving more medical supplies.“She could’ve bled out while you were taking your sweet time.” </p>
<p>“Maybe if you stopped torturing the girl, she wouldn’t need constant medical attention.” Lucinda snapped back, she made her way towards the room he kept you in. </p>
<p>“What’s the change of heart?” James stood in front of her, “I vividly remember you abandoning your daughter and your family. Suddenly you want to step up and play mother.” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. Which she immediately regretted when he pushed her against the wall, keeping his hand on her throat. She whimpered when he applied pressure. After being under his control for years she stopped fighting back. </p>
<p>“I-I just don’t get why you needed to hurt him?” Lucinda nearly sobbed, looking James dead in the eye. “Please, just let us go-“ </p>
<p>“You’re a fucking idiot,” James grinned. “When will you learn?” Tilting his head at her, “they don’t care for you. You really think they’d open there arms for you? After what you’ve done? Not once have they looked for you.” He let her go and stepped back. “You should really go and bond with your daughter.” He emphasized as he walked away.</p>
<p>She watched him leave the room. Wiping her tears and taking deep breath’s before entering the dark room. Lucinda knew James was right, she couldn’t go back to them. It’s been years that she’s watched her family from a distance. She tried to stay away in the beginning but she couldn’t. </p>
<p>It started with watching them a couple times a month, that turned to weeks, weeks turned into days. After two years of watching from a distance she was approached by James. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit he charmed her and made her feel understood. Once things took a turn for the worst, she could’ve gone to Rossi or Gideon for help but instead she plays devils advocate. </p>
<p>Lucinda grabbed the supplies and water, making her way over to your unconscious body. You were trembling, barely being able to move or speak. Not after what James has done to you. Kneeling by your side, she didn’t realize how damaged your neck was. Your cries were caught in your throat. Lucinda wondered what you were dreaming of. If you constantly thought back to the memories with Flip or did those memories add to the torture?</p>
<p>Yes, she knew his name. Lucinda watched as he ogled you from across the street. He looked at you like your father used to look at her. She was only supposed to keep an eye on you, per James orders but she found herself intrigued. Lucinda not only watched your relationship bloom but you as well.</p>
<p>Lucinda felt her heart drop when you made eye contact with her at the carnival. Lately that’s all that’s been playing in her head. The look on your face was sympathetic. Almost like you missed her, hearing the slight panic in your voice was a bit reassuring. You almost called out for her but you didn’t. She wished you did, she needed to hear it. </p>
<p>That was the moment Lucinda realized she couldn’t take any of this back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything hurt, your throat was on fire and your eyes felt heavy. You croaked when her hands treated your wound. You tried to speak but the words got caught in your throat.</p>
<p>“Don’t speak, your trachea is damaged.” You felt her hands on your shoulders, she placed your head on her lap. “Here, this will make you feel better,” she held the water bottle to your lips. </p>
<p>You shook your head, “get the fuck away from me.” You wheezed. You went into a coughing fit, it felt as if you swallowed glass. </p>
<p>“Please, just stop resisting. It’s not drugged, it’s just water.” She held the bottle to your mouth again. You gave in and allowed the cold liquid into your mouth. Her eyes widened the second you made eye contact with her. Ripping the water bottle from your mouth, she went back to treat your wound. You grunted when your head made impacted with the concrete. </p>
<p>You watched as she continued to clean your wounds. She moved from your legs to your abdomen. She knew you were watching her, the way she moved quickly suggested that. You made her nervous and you needed to use that against her. </p>
<p>“Why did you do it?” She broke the silence. “This might cause permanent damage-“ she used her hands to point to your stab wound.</p>
<p>“Last time I checked you were an attorney not a fucking doctor,” you winced the moment the words left your mouth. The more you spoke, it felt impossible to breath. <br/>“You mutilated yourself? And for what?” She scolded you. “Artemis this isn’t-“ </p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking call me that,” you spat. Not caring how sore your throat felt. “Don’t act like you care now. You’ve done nothing but stand back and watch as he tortured me. You did nothing and you continue to do nothing. You’re a fucking coward,” you took a painful deep breath. </p>
<p>You were a fool to think she’d stop the torture, she never did. With the drugging, you don’t even know how long it’s been. There is no indication of day or night in this dark room. The walls and widows blacked out, there was nothing that told you where you could be. There was only a construction lamp in the corner, that barely offered light. </p>
<p>Instead of counting days you counted each torture method he used on you. You lost count after the seventh or the ninth method, that was when he took Flip’s flannel away from you. Your eyes started to water every time you thought of him. You found comfort in it, it gave you hope. There were moments that you’d remember being in his arms and how he’d comfort you. </p>
<p>You were exhausted and you wanted to give up. His flannel was the only thing that kept you sane, now you found comfort in the cold concrete. You broke out in sobs, you couldn’t keep it together anymore. </p>
<p>“Let it out,” she cooed. “It’s gets easier as time passes. Soon they won’t even think of you or remember.” You tried to move your head to the side to look at her. “He’s not going to let you go, not any time soon.” </p>
<p>“W-What..uh are you talking about?” The way she phrased that sentence made you panic. “What is the meaning of al-“ grunting as she turned you on your side. </p>
<p>“I know that’s not what you want to ask,” she spoke softly. “Try again.” She started to cut the back of your shirt. “I’m going to remove any of the remaining glass.”</p>
<p>Your eyes focused on the door, it was wide open and yet there was still darkness. She could leave, yet she chooses to stay. Your anger clouded your judgment, the drugs didn’t help. You needed answers and clearly you weren’t going to figure them out on your own. </p>
<p>“Did he take you?” You voice came out softer than it was supposed to. “Is he the reason you left?” You felt her hesitation with her hands, once again. </p>
<p>“No.” She sniffled. “I left on my own, he...” she struggled to find the words. “He came later on. But I left, it was my choice.” </p>
<p>That feeling came back, it crawled it’s way to your chest. The fear you felt when you first realized she was gone. Something you haven’t felt since then. You were scared to ask but you needed to know. All these years of not knowing, ate away at your soul. For years you’ve not only lied to yourself but everyone around you. </p>
<p>“w-why?” You sobbed. “Why did you leave us? We were your family, you left us in the dark. Dad was broken because of you, Liam and Eric weren’t the same afterwards. Not even a note, you couldn’t even write a fucking note.” You cried out. “You left when I needed you the most, I was only ten and you left... you left me alone.” You continued to cry out.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t understand-“ her voice cracked. “It’s complicated.” </p>
<p>“That’s all you got to say?” You sobbed, “you’re not even going to try to explain, you’re a fucking coward. You can’t even look me in the eyes, can you?” You asked it felt as if you were speaking to no one. Maybe you were. Maybe you were just high on drugs again and fucking hallucinating or you might just be in some fucking nightmare that you can’t wake up from. </p>
<p>All you heard was the glass hitting the metal bowl as she dug them out. The psychical pain was what told you this was very much real. </p>
<p>“Did you even care about us? About Liam or Eric?” You wheezed. “What about dad? Do you even care he almost died that night? James aimed the gun at his neck and shot him, he wanted him dead. Yet here you are, playing lap dog.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she huffed. “I loved them, I still do...” her voice trailed off as if she was reminiscing at the dead memories of what was. “I just didn’t love you..” </p>
<p>Your heart dropped to your stomach, it was worse than walking on glass barefoot. “What?” You breathed out. </p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted kids, when I had your brothers I was over the moon but for some reason I didn’t feel like that when I was pregnant with you. I even got mugwort but I couldn’t go through with it.” She cried, “your grandma even told me that feeling goes away once the babe is born. She said it was normal but even when i heard your first cry and held you in my arms. I felt nothing for you.” She admitted to you. </p>
<p>“Is that why you always called me by my middle name? You couldn’t even stand to say my name?” You couldn’t control the tears that fell.</p>
<p>“Salem Artemis,” she breathed out. “I couldn’t call you by your first name because I didn’t feel like you were my hope. It felt like you were this dark cloud hovering over me, taunting me. Everyone loved you when you were an infant, but I-I couldn’t feel what everyone felt. As you grew up, I realized that you were unfamiliar to me. I couldn’t continue to lie to everyone or myself, I needed to go.”</p>
<p>You took a shaky breath while tears streamed down your face. You didn’t know what to say. The woman that carried you for nine months and raised you for ten just didn’t love you. She disliked you that much she abandoned her whole family and lived in exile because of you. </p>
<p>“Years of telling myself that feeling nothing for your own daughter was normal because admitting that something was off is and will be always looked down upon. How could I tell him that? With out looking like a monster,” she scoffed. “none of this was supposed to happen.” She muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>“How did it get this far?” You sobbed silently trying to steady your breathing. You needed this as much it hurt you needed to know. </p>
<p>“He approached me and told me that he can help me with my problem, that he understood what i was going through. For years he manipulated me into this mess. I really believed he was the only one that was there for me...” she continued to cry, “when you skipped school to file the report, the look on your face..” </p>
<p>You knew it was harder for her to talk about it more that it hurt you to hear it. </p>
<p>“It’s not too late,” grunting as you managed to land on your back to face her. “We can still help you.”<br/>“You and your father have the same hero complex,” her voice was honeyed. “We both know what would happen if I went back.” </p>
<p>“You’re scared and I know why.” You breathed out. “You’re not ready to face them just like you weren’t ready to face me. It doesn’t have to be this way. Just come home, please.” </p>
<p>“You are your fathers daughter, but you’re wrong.” She spoke softly, wiping her tears away. You could tell she was holding back but you couldn’t push yourself to keep asking about it. It was too painful for the both of you.</p>
<p>“Eric still thinks about you. He doesn’t admit it but he carries a picture of you in his wallet and when they go over seas he carries it in his vest.” You forced out, it started getting harder to talk. “Liam is still a smart ass and he’ll act like it doesn’t bother him but I know it does. I know they miss you... especially dad,” you coughed out. “He still wears his wedding ring-“</p>
<p>“Please just stop,” she stood up and looked down at you. “I know what you’re doing, it’s not going to work. I’m sorry but I can’t and I won’t go back.” </p>
<p>“Please they’re gonna need you when I’m gone..” you begged her. “I don’t know how much I can take, if he keeps this up I’ll either die of an overdose, bleed out or die of my injuries.” </p>
<p>Reality sunk in and you cried as you realized you might die in some unknown void. </p>
<p>Lucinda squatted down again, she looked terrified. “He doesn’t want you dead, so you don’t have to worry about that. This is only the beginning of what he’ll put you through but you shouldn’t worry. You’re stronger than I was. I know you got that from your father, Artemis. You’ve been such a little warrior..” </p>
<p>“If you won’t go back please help me get back to them, back to him. Please.” You begged for her help. </p>
<p>“You didn’t hesitate to save his life, I know that because i saw everything happen. I know you love him but I’m sorry i can’t do that. It’ll be easier to forget about him. The suffering won’t last that long if you do, it’ll hurt less.” Her voice was wobbly. </p>
<p>“You should listen to her,” a disembodied deep voice spoke. “It’ll be easier but it won’t be as fun.” His heavy foot steps approached the two of you. </p>
<p>You flinched as you heard his zippo lighter. He lit a cigarette and crouched down to your level. James puffed smoke into your face causing you to have a coughing fit. Your whole body convulsed with pain. He proceeded to stand up and place his cowboy boot on your face. </p>
<p>“You like my new boots?” You could hear him grin. “I asked you a question, young lady.” He moved his boot to your neck applying pressure. “Do. You. Like. My. Boots?” He emphasized.</p>
<p>You started to wheeze when you struggled to gasp for air. “Stop, she clearly can’t answer you.” Lucinda’s voice wavered a bit. “Please I just patched her up.” </p>
<p>He removed his boot, allowing air to make its way to your lungs. Each breath you took sent a sharp shooting pain throughout your body. He squatted by you once again, puffing more smoke your way. You tried to hold your breath to avoid another coughing fit. </p>
<p>“Good girl, you’re learning.” His hand moved the clothing off of your shoulder. Exposing your collar bone and your shoulder. “Now answer the question.” </p>
<p>“Y-yes, i like your boots.” You croaked out. “I can’t see them but i like-“ you screamed on the top of your lungs until your voice went out. </p>
<p>James put out his cigarette on your collar bone. Specifically on an old burn that was almost healed. “That smart ass mouth isn’t going to help you and it definitely won’t make this easier on you.” He lit another one. The light allowed you to somewhat see your soundings a bit more clearer. </p>
<p>“I-I can take it,” you forced out. “You won’t break me, I’m not weak.” Tears fell once again. </p>
<p>James chuckled, “Lucinda, leave us.” He moved around the room, “Now!” He barked at her. </p>
<p>You could hear her grab the supplies from beside you. Suddenly James grabbed you by the hair and sat you up. You heard her gasp, “Mom please.” </p>
<p>“Lucinda I won’t repeat myself.” James sneered at her, without hesitation she left the room. “You can’t reverse that,” he turned your head towards the door. “You’ll know your place soon enough, I’ll make sure of that.” </p>
<p>“You can try.” You sneered at him, all you heard was his manic laughing before you got a boot to the face. You tried not to pass out from impact but your vision blurred. The ceiling lights turned on and all your saw was his sinister grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. There are no saints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your screams were music to my ear as I burned cigarettes on your smooth velvet skin. Something about how you flinched every time you heard my lighter, pleased me. You’ve fought back each time but over the recent days, I noticed you starting to lose your spirit. That sparkle you had in your eyes started to go out and it was just what I wanted. </p><p>“P-Please,” blood dripped from your mouth to the floor. You were always so good in taking a beating. You looked up at me with pleading eyes, arms shaking as you tried to hold yourself up. I watched the blood fall from the cuts on your face to your burns on your collarbone. </p><p>“Oh my sweet child, I’m not nearly done yet,” I caressed your bloodied face. The low light in the old classroom, exposed your dilated eyes. Either the concussion I gave you or the drugs, regardless that’s not how I want you. </p><p>Right as I was about to grab your cuffed hands, you reached for my pant leg. You had the look of desperation. “F-Flip?” You cried out, almost smiling.</p><p>As if he was your fucking hero. The thought that you relied on anyone else made me sick. Especially if it was that fucking detective. I’m going to make sure you won’t even want to go back once I’m done.</p><p>I clenched my jaw and bared my teeth at the sound of his name. I kicked that look of desperation off of your face. “I fucking dare you! Say his fucking name again!” I kept your face under my boot. Applying pressure each time you’d try to breathe, I’d stop the moment your eyes start to twitch. </p><p>I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to calm myself but the same fucking look was on your face. The look of desperation was the same look a puppy had when it begs for affection. </p><p>For what ever reason it set me off and I couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t stop kicking you until you coughed up more blood. Your coughs came out more like a hoarse wheeze, they were painful. </p><p>You whimpered and groaned as I grabbed your cuffed hands. Your feet barely touched the floor as you hung by the metal hook from the ceiling. Covered in cuts, bruises, electrical burns and blood. You looked so strong and resilient, yet so beautiful and broken.</p><p>I walked to grab the buckets of water to clean you. I couldn’t have you covered in dried and fresh blood, you needed to be cared for. Right when I turned towards you, Lucinda’s hand grabbed my shoulder. </p><p>“Let me do it,” she pleaded holding old clothes and towels in her other hand. “Please.”</p><p>“Set the clothing down and prepare the iron as well as the tub.” I didn’t even give her a glance. She knew better than to ask ridiculous questions, cleaning you was my job. </p><p>Caring for you is my job. Definitely not Lucinda’s, she was only meant to treat your wounds. I’d figure Lucinda would get over what happened between the you of two. She’s never cared for you and you calling her mom is going to change that? No it’s not possible. Lucinda’s mind can’t comprehend that, not anymore. Years of suppression and going untreated, just made what I did much easier to control. </p><p>I carefully cut the articles of clothing to undress you. I always made sure you were unconscious for this. Normally I’d drug you but for what I have planned, I need you clean and sober, somewhat. I went over each wound carefully with the wet towel. Your body trembled each time I rinsed you, I could tell it wasn’t comfortable. It was never easy to clean you but maybe after today that’ll change. </p><p>I unhooked your cuffs from the ceiling and covered your wet body with the old towel Lucinda manage to find in the girls locker room. The abandoned school served as a sanctuary for us, its kept us hidden away from them. As well as been a constant reminder of the past. A lot of memories we shared together have been spent here. Once I’m done with your lessons I’ll be happy to tell you of them. </p><p>I sat on the floor and brushed your hair carefully away from your face, I cradled you in my arms. Playing with your hair was another favorite pass time of mine. Every time I groomed you it reminded me of when we first met, you were so young. Memories flooded my mind as I dressed you in the clothing Lucinda got for you. They were school regulated sweats, most likely from the student store in the east wing.</p><p>Carefully placing you back on the hook, you started to wake. You kept muttering something under your breath. <br/>“What is it, kitten?” I held your face in my hand. “Cat’s got your tongue?” I teased.</p><p>“What was her name?” Your voice was almost gone, you were barely breathing correctly.</p><p>“Who’s name, dear?” I asked shaking your head with one hand. You were borderline unconscious. </p><p>“Your daughter,” your eyes pierced through me as you spoke. “You bathe me like a parent bathes their child. Clearly your project-“ </p><p>I jabbed my finger into your cigarette burn causing you to scream. “I see you’re feeling more yourself.” </p><p>I couldn’t allow you in my head, not after the progress I’ve made with you. You were almost able to let go of your old self but what you just said proved me wrong. Lucinda came into view as I left your room. </p><p>“Where are you going?” She was surprised to see me leave you alone, I’d always stay by you until you woke up. </p><p>“I need to think,” I growled at her. “Stay with her until I return and don’t you speak to her. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>The moment I started to walk away, her shrill voice stopped me. “I don’t get why we have to continue to hurt her? It’s gone on far enough-” I glared at her as the words left her lips. Instead of using words I grabbed her by the hair and bashed her head into the wall. </p><p>“I don’t understand your need to question me,” I kept my grip on her hair. “Now, go and watch her.” Pushing her into the room, not caring wether she landed face first or not. </p><p> </p><p>The night breeze made its way through the abandoned halls of Georgetown prep. The fire cause the most damage to the front of the school. Lucinda was smart enough to listen to my instructions, making sure the back building didn’t get too damaged. The back of the property provided cover, no one sees us or hears us. </p><p>I took a seat in front of the stained glass window, the moonlight made it magical. After years of being unkept, i could still see the angel clear as day. You and Freya would make a habit of siting right under this window, the light made you look ethereal. I’d always watch from a distance during mass, you never paid attention. Your focus was always on this window, Freya would always have to nudge you. </p><p>I wasn’t always like this granted I try not to remember the time before I saw you. Before you, there was nothing but pain. Nothing but guilt and regret. Something I have pushed to the darkest corners of my mind. Now that I have you in my possession, none of mattered.</p><p>The first time I entered this very church was when Judith told me the gender of our first child. Judith was the love of my life, she was absolutely perfect. She was my high school sweetheart, she was kind, gentle and beautiful. She already wanted to plan the baptism for our unborn daughter.</p><p>“My love we have months before our daughter’s born.” I exclaimed to her, of course Judith always planned ahead. Her eyes wandered off to the court yard where a class of pre-schoolers ran around during recess. </p><p>“I can’t wait,” she smiled back at me. “Look how adorable they are, that’ll be Ruth one day.” I wrapped my arms around her before heading inside. A pregnant woman and her husband were finishing up with father Joseph. The husband smiled as they made their way down the isle. The woman’s smile was clearly forced but the husband chose to not notice or didn’t see it. </p><p>I quickly pulled myself out of my memories, I couldn’t succumb to them. I have you now, I can make new memories with you. Memories I should’ve had with Ruth. If only Judith was here, she would’ve adored you. </p><p> </p><p>You sounded panicked as you tired to speak to Lucinda. I hovered by the door to over hear what you were trying pull. </p><p>“I-I keep seeing them, they’re not here are they?” You sobbed. “Please just answer me.”</p><p>“Your hallucinating, you need to keep it together, Salem.” My eyes widened as she spoke your name. </p><p>“Did you really do those things to those people? To Olivia’s mother? Joe?” You sounded devastated. Lucinda didn’t answer you, all I heard was her movements. “Did she watch?..” there was more silence. “Fucking shit, she’s only a child.” You cried out. </p><p>“Don’t you think I know that?” Lucinda’s voice cracked. “I didn’t want any of this, none of this wasn’t supposed to happen-“</p><p>“You keep saying that but all you’ve done is stand back and watch. It’s not too late.” You spoke softly, I could feel my heart race with anger and my jaw clench. </p><p>“You know I can’t go back to them, especially now.” Lucinda’s voice wavered a bit. “You deserved better,” her breathing became labored as if she was hesitant. </p><p>“I’m not dead yet,” you breathed out. “Just please... help me. I can’t die here, not like this,” you started to panic some more. I could hear Lucinda try to calm you.</p><p>“Shh shh, he won’t allow you to die. I’ve told you that already but he will make you suffer. It’ll be over faster once you cooperate.” Suddenly I heard you gasp and panic some more.</p><p>I couldn’t stand this anymore I needed to intervene. Two fearful expressions looked back at me. Lucinda kept her head down and tried rushing out, she knew she was in trouble. </p><p>“I need you here for this,” I stopped her from leaving. “Did she tell you how we met?” I walked over to the tub filled halfway with water and diphenhydramine, it’ll help you focus on my words. You were tied to the chair while sitting in the tub, you shivered like a defenseless creature. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” you wheezed out. You tried to put on a brave face but we both knew it was bullshit. </p><p>“See but it does.” I took off my jacket, making myself more comfortable. “Each time you’d get hurt, she didn’t even flinch. She abandoned you leaving you alone. Did she tell you why she left so abruptly?” I exchanged glances between the two of you. Lucinda’s face said it all.</p><p>“She couldn’t keep lying to everyone so she left.” You shrugged trying not to seem so hurt. </p><p>“She couldn’t stand lying to herself anymore, did you know she wanted to hurt you?” I kneeled beside the tub. Like a stubborn child you shut your eyes and shook your head. “Tell her Lucinda tell the girl the truth,” when she hesitated i pulled my gun and cocked it at her direction. </p><p>“Please don’t make me,” she pleaded. I shot past her <br/>letting her know she doesn’t have much time before I fired again. She whimpered and weeped as she stood frozen. “Over the years, I-I knew it got worse,” she gulped. “I didn’t have a choice, I-I needed to go. I didn’t want to hurt any of you.” She struggled finding the words, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. You looked at her absolutely crushed, you winced as the tears hit the cuts on your face. </p><p>“She’s a coward that abandoned you and your brothers. When will you learn?” I waved at Lucinda’s direction. <br/>“Here you sit tortured and yet she has done nothing.” </p><p>“I’m sure your manipulation contributed as well,” you tried to snarl at me. </p><p>“I’m not the bad guy here,” I grinned as I pushed your chair making you fall backwards into the concoction. I watched as you tried to free yourself from the restraints. </p><p>“Pull her up, enough of this.” Lucinda cried out. I scoffed as I pulled you back up. You coughed up water and tried to take in air. </p><p>“Don’t act like you care now, let’s be honest. Since she was sixteen, you saw yourself in her. That’s the only reason why your being so nurturing-,” I stepped towards her.</p><p>“That’s not true!” Lucinda raised her voice at me. “She’s my daughter.”</p><p>“Where was that energy when she needed you? Hmm?” I gestured back at you. “You didn’t need any convincing on killing detective Fitzgerald after he humiliated her. Actually you were the brains behind it, you didn’t hesitate on taking action.” </p><p>Once you recovered from your little coughing fit I continued to push you into the tub. Every time I’d pull you out, you still saw good in her. How did you? After everything she’s done, you forgive her but still see me as the problem. </p><p>Mentally listing everything she’s done to you made me angrier. I couldn’t help the memories of my own selfish mother come to surface. She only cared for her image, wouldn’t bat an eye when my father would get belligerent drunk and beat me. When he was finally arrested, she became more distant. We would barely exchange words with each other anymore, it became harder to come home. </p><p>Meeting Judith made it easier, it made me realize I didn’t need them. Through out school Judith pushed me to work hard, if it wasn’t for her I would’ve never been able to become a computer scientist. She encouraged me to reach out to but my mother never reciprocated the gesture. Judith always saw the good in people, and that was her mistake.</p><p>“It’s been over an thirty minutes, look at her. Don’t you think she’s had enough!” Lucinda snapped me back to reality. You cried as you tried catching your breath, shivering from the freezing water. </p><p>I eyed you as I thought carefully on what to do next. I needed you out of the water, I can’t have you sick. I threw you out of the tub on to the floor, the chair nearly broke into pieces. You withered in pain as you made contact with the ground. </p><p>“Untie her and hold her down.” I ordered, Lucinda didn’t hesitate. “Lift her shirt.” I went to the corner of the room to grab the heated rod. Lucinda’s eyes widened as she untied you. </p><p>“Have her lay on her right side and hold her arms down.” Put leather gloves on, grabbing the heated rod. I made my way back to you. “Don’t give me that look, you knew this was going to happen.” I straddled you, attempting to get a good angle. </p><p>I moved the sweater a bit higher, giving me more room. “If you do it on the rib cage it’ll take longer to heal and it’ll scar far worse.” Lucinda informed me.</p><p>“Good.” I pierced your skin with the rod, your blood curling scream echoed through out the building. The smell of brunt flesh became pungent as I branded you with the number six.</p><p>“Please no! Make it stop!” You screamed. You continued to beg and squirm as I continued to mark you. “Help me! Some one please!” Your voice went out as you let out your final plead.</p><p>I was a bit disappointed as I eyed the mark. It would’ve been perfect if you kept still. I stood up and watched as you rolled in to a ball and sobbed quietly. Yet you still went to Lucinda for comfort. I threw the rod across the room, making them flinch. I ripped my gloves off and reached into my back pocket and handed Lucinda brass knuckles. </p><p>“Beat her.” I ordered her. She had a dumbfounded look as she stood up with the brass knuckles in hand. “You heard me, beat her.”</p><p>“But why? Don’t you want me to clean her wound-“ Lucinda tried hiding her hesitation.</p><p>“It’s her or you, now pick.” That was enough to push her. Of course she picked you, she’s too weak to handle any of it. Years before, when your mother was in your place it didn’t take long to break her from what he remembered it was only three days. Of course you’d take much longer than her, but I didn’t think it’d take this long. </p><p>I leaned against the tub and watched Lucinda beat you. This was a lesson I couldn’t teach you, Lucinda had to show you her true colors. You have to learn that she was never there for you, no matter what lie she tries to feed you. She’ll only look out for herself, you needed to see that. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to track Lucinda, she had fled to Oregon for a year before coming back to some small town in West Virginia. From the information I was able to gather she began seeing a therapist for seven months before she started keeping tabs on you. She even went as far as to join a support group for grieving parents. Everyone around her believed her lies I was the only one in the crowd that knew the truth. </p><p>After months of listening to her feed lies to everyone in the meeting I came to the realization that she just never deserved to be your mother. From what her therapist wrote in her file, she was narcissistic. That gave me an easy in with her, all I had to do was approach her and make it seem like I was actually felt pity towards her. </p><p>“That’s enough Lucinda.” I commanded, pulling her off of you. “Leave us, you’ve done exactly what i needed you to.” </p><p>Lucinda stared at you horrified at her actions. She dropped the brass knuckles as she tried to catch her breath. “W-What.. why did you make me do that?” She stuttered out, her bruised and bloody hands. I kneeled by your side, you desperately tried to breathe properly. </p><p>“I gave you a choice,’’ picking you up in my arms. “You could’ve easily prevented this. But instead you chose yourself. Like you always do.’’ I walked over to the metal table and laid you down. “The time has come to stop lying yourself, you need to come to terms with who you are.” I grabbed the medical supplies to clean you up again. </p><p>“Then why am i here? If you know how i am why did you involve me?” She asked at this point, i focused on your injuries. </p><p>“People like you need to take responsibility for the pain you inflict.” You whimpered each time i tried to clean your brand. “You really should’ve asked these questions years ago, don't you think?” I scoffed at her, stitching your lip was harder to do. “Why don't you ask your self, why you gave in so easily? You could’ve easily went running back to your oh so loving husband but you chose to keep quiet and stay by my side, why?” </p><p>Lucinda stood there speechless, she mumbled and stuttered over her words. </p><p>“I’ll tell you why since you can’t be honest with yourself,” finishing the final stitch, i turned to face your so called mother. “you aren’t capable of owning up to your mistakes, you're too chicken shit. You blame your mental state but in reality, its a small fraction of what is wrong with you. You’d have confessional with father Joseph as if that’d help, when all you needed to do was be honest with her, with them.”</p><p>“Some saint you are,” she nodded towards you. “You’ve done nothing but torture her-“</p><p>“There are no saints,” i snarled at her. “Not in this world, now do me a favor and leave. I don’t have to explain myself to you.” </p><p>Anything else she had to say I simply tuned her out. You needed medical attention, I didn’t think Lucinda would go in so hard. Then again that was the reason I made her choose. You needed a wake up call and realize that some people weren’t worth saving. </p><p>You groaned and winced as you tried opening your eyes, barely being able to move your fingers. “Why didn’t you fight back? You let her beat you senseless.” I spoke, grabbing a bottle of water. </p><p>You continued to struggle to speak, each word caught in your throat. “I-I can’t,” was all that slipped from your mouth. <br/>“You allow someone of the likes of her to beat you? You are stronger than her, yet you let a meaningless title, a title she has yet to fulfill, cloud your judgment.” I looked down at you, tears falling as you realized I was right. </p><p>“Why..do you.. care?” You forced out, I cradled your head trying to give you water. You shut your eyes as I did so, whimpering in pain. </p><p>“We are one of the same and we don’t deserve people like them,” I softly said. “People that are poison, they don’t care about us. They only want what’s best for them. Rossi, your brothers, and Lucinda. They failed you, even that detective. He couldn’t keep you safe.”</p><p>“That’s..not true.” You sobbed, shaking you head. “I-I failed them,” you breathed out. </p><p>“They’ve given up on you, your naive to believe they’re still out looking for you. You have no one, your mother hates you, your father succumbed to his wounds and everyone else has moved on.” I stroked your hair as I spoke. </p><p> You continued to sob and shake your head in disbelief. I needed you broken and this is how I was going to get that. “No, no.. you’re lying.” You wheezed. I opened the drawer that held the medical tools, pulling out the surveillance pictures. </p><p>“This was taken recently, you see he’s already moved on.” Your eyes widened as more tears fell. “I see he’s taken comfort in Freya. Hmm should’ve seen that coming. Don’t fret it won’t last long, they’ve bonded through trauma.”</p><p>The picture was of Flip and Freya at her shop but what you can’t see is Ron and your father in back talking. I needed you to rely on me and this was one of the steps I had to take, even if they were to find you I’ll always be with you. Every time someone even lights a cigarette, you’ll think of me. Every time you hear cowboy boots approach you, you’ll think of me. Every little thing Flip does will make you think of me, which is the only reason I studied him. I needed you scared of him, you needed to let him go.</p><p>That was the only reason I had Lucinda take certain things from both your homes, like his bourbon, a pair of his boots and even one of his shirts. I even purchased the same brand of cigarettes that he uses. I’d use these things to taunt you, to break you and these pictures was the cherry on top. </p><p>I proceeded to cover your mouth with one hand, you tried fighting me but you were physically weak. I punched your stomach several times forcing you to vomit. Each time I’d help you lean to the side so you wouldn’t choke. You couldn’t be contaminated for the next step. </p><p>Seeing you so vulnerable, crying as I cradled you in arms felt so familiar. “Ruth,” I softly whispered, wiping your tears from your smooth cheeks. Eyes widened and your breathing nearly stopped when you heard the name. </p><p>“I-Is she,” you tried swallowing. You tried to speak again but couldn’t. I gave you more water. </p><p>“Yes, she was my daughter. You were the same age as her, who knows if she lived maybe you’d be friends.” You winced as you swallowed the cold water. </p><p>“What...happened?” You softly croaked. Normally I hated speaking of the dead but for some reason, i didn’t mind. Maybe it was because you reminded me of Judith, soft eyes and a kind smile or because i believed Ruth would be just like you if her life wasn’t taken so soon.</p><p>“I wasn’t there for them, I unknowingly neglected them.” I reached over to the table and grabbed the syringe with dilaudid. You panicked the moment you saw the needle. “Shh, it’ll make it hurt less.” I put the syringe down and strapped you down to the table. </p><p>“Please don’t,” you begged. “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to..” your voice trailed off, continuing to sob as I injected the drug into your bloodstream. It took a moment for your eyes to dilate as the drug took effect. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay to be curious; we’ll be spending lots of time together from on. You should know more about me.” I continued to wipe your tears away. You sniffled and winced every time my cold fingertips would graze your cheek. </p><p>“Ruth barely turned three when she died. Her immune system was compromised, when she was diagnosed with RSV it developed into something worse. I was working when Judith had to take her to urgent care, she died on the way. She didn’t even have a chance...” I couldn’t help the tears that fell as I remember that awful night. </p><p> </p><p>I remember hearing Judith scream in agony as I arrived. The nurses carried tried to calm Judith by taking Ruth out of her arms but she wouldn’t allow it. I didn’t even say good bye to my own daughter. That day started off like any other day, I’d walk into the nursery and see Judith reading to Ruth. I’d hear both of their angelic laughter from down the hall. It was music to my ears. </p><p>Could you imagine burying your own child before they even got a chance to live? She barely took her first steps, didn’t even the chance to run and explore what this world offers. This cruel unfair world, the pain was unbearable for my Judith. I couldn’t even save my own wife or protect her from the pain. </p><p>On an unfaithful day, I came home to her overdosing and just like Ruth, I was too late. She only threw up some but not everything. She died terrified of what would come next but she wasn’t alone. </p><p>“What did you do Judith?!” I screamed as I held her limp body in my arms. “Please don’t go, i need you.” I begged as I tried to get her to vomit the rest.</p><p>Judith sobbed in my arms, til this day I could hear her cries. She started to panic, i could feel her heart race as her eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry, oh god no..” she realized too late what she had done. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be okay. The paramedics are there way, you’ll be okay.” I kissed her forehead to comfort her. “I love you Judith okay? Just focus on my voice.” I begged.</p><p>Judith’s body became even more limp, “do, do you think I’ll see her?” She sobbed. “Do you think I’ll see our daughter? James?” She cried out. </p><p>“I need you, you can’t leave me. I won’t let you go,” I cried her eyes started to close. </p><p>“She needs me... I-I’m sorry James but she needs me.” Her breathing was starting slow even more. “I love you..” she smiled at me right as her heart stopped. </p><p>For ten minutes I remembered holding her until the paramedics came. I lost my heart, my will to live. They were the only reason i worked so hard, they were everything to me and just like that they were gone and i had no one. </p><p>After I buried the love of my life, I abandoned everything I knew and became a hermit. I didn’t need constant reminders of what my life could be. I lost my will to live but for some reason I couldn’t go through with it. Something kept me on this plane and i strongly believe that it’s you. </p><p>After three years of battling with my demons, something drew me back to Georgetown. I’d go the same time everyday, 11:30. The same time classes had recess, months after going thats when I heard your laughter. You sounded just like Ruth, suddenly it wasn’t dark anymore. </p><p>Your whimpering made me focus back to the present, my tears fell on to your cheeks. I wiped my tears off of your cheeks, you looked panicked. The drugs must be taking effect. </p><p>“Tell me something, did you ever want a family? You know settle down?” You kept quiet. “You must’ve seen some future with the detective, I’ve seen how you looked at him.” </p><p>More tears fell, just the thought of him made you weak. It took you a moment, you gulped before speaking. “I-I do,” you cried. </p><p>“Oh you do?” I circled you, walking to your left hand. “Tell me, what exactly you pictured with him?” I looked over to the tools on the table, a bone saw caught my attention but i needed to build up to it. So I settled on the hammer. “You’re not talking.” </p><p>“I-I saw..us waking up together, happy,” you sobbed looking at the ceiling. You were holding back, we both knew that. </p><p>“Come on, i know there is more than that. The last thing you told detective Zimmerman was that you love him, you took a bullet for him. You’re telling me you never pictured yourself getting married? Having kids? Living with the love of your life.” I needed you to succumb to your weakness. </p><p>“I-I do... I did?” You cried you sounded confused, good. “I never thought I would but with him I did. It was constant thought in the back of my mind.” </p><p>“Tell me about it,” I asked I played with your ring finger. “I’m sure you’ve even thought about him asking you haven’t you?” You nodded. “Use your words.”</p><p>“I have,” you whispered. “I’ve imagined a family with him,” you cried biting your bottom lip to stop it from quivering. “I-I thought about living a normal life with him, a-and it would’ve perfect. I-I was happy with him,” you broke. </p><p>“And now you’re here with me,” I finished for you, twisting the hammer in my hand as I raised it above my head. Shutting your eyes to try to calm yourself and in that moment I swung the hammer and aimed it at your ring finger. You screamed and cried as I shattered your hand. </p><p>“I need you to remember this pain because this is the same pain he would’ve caused you.” You continued to cry and sweat, “I’d forget about him if I were you, you’ll only be disappointed.” I warned you withered in agony as you tried to free yourself from the restraints. </p><p>What James didn’t know was that Lucinda had been lurking by the door. Your screams were starting to haunt her, she didn’t know if it was guilt starting to sink in after years of neglect or she couldn’t bare history repeating itself. She couldn’t take this any more she needed this to end. Lucinda couldn’t cower any more she needed to face the music. </p><p>She silently looked through James things to try to find the burner phone. She trembled as she dialed the number. Your screams echoed through the halls, she didn’t want to know what he was doing to you. </p><p>“Unit chief Rossi-“ your father was cut off by your screams. “Salem? Are you there?!” Lucinda heard commotion and other voices. Voices that were familiar but so foreign to her. </p><p>The least expecting thing happened. “Mom?” Liam spoke, she gasped at the sound of her voice. “I know you’re there, please just tell us where she is-“ he pleaded. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I've missed you all so much,” she whispered into the phone. “None of this..” she stopped herself from making excuses. “This is my fault and I know you hate for it but know I thought I was doing what was best for all of you at the time. I-I should’ve know better-“ </p><p>“Lucy, it’s not you’re fault, he manipulated you-“ Rossi suddenly spoke. She gasped when she heard him speak, it’s been years. </p><p>“No he didn’t, I-I was weak and I abandoned all of you,” Lucinda cried. </p><p>“You can fix this now,” Freya spoke frantically. “Where is she? It’s not too late to fix any of this.” </p><p>“She’s right, mom.” Eric forced out, she could hear a the pain as he spoke that word. “Please,” your screams continued to echo through the halls. “Tell is now!” Eric snapped. </p><p>“Georgetown, building C.” Was all she forced out, the pain in her eldest sons voice broke her. Two shots were fired causing commotion over the phone, the phone fell out of her hands in shock. </p><p>Fear ran through her body, she heard her name over and over on the phone but other than that it was silent. James was silent and most of all you were silent. She carefully stepped backwards, her body went cold as the thought of you dead ran through her head. </p><p>Lucinda couldn’t be here anymore, she needed to be as far away from here as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?! Mom! Lucinda!” Eric yelled through at the phone, his fists slamming on to the glove compartment. Liam’s hands clenched around the steering wheel. Flip’s heart nearly stopped when the shots were fired.</p><p>“No,” Flip whispered. “She can’t be.. no-“ he started to panic when the thought that he wouldn’t get the chance to wake up with you again or tell you that he loves you one last time... it felt like he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“Pull it together you two. She’s not, we’re up the road. Don’t you fucking think like that.” Liam snarled as he drove faster, the car fell into a grim silence. </p><p>Flip put on the extra vest that was in the car, James couldn’t get away with this. He couldn’t feed into the thought that you might be... no he couldn’t even finish the thought. </p><p>“What are you doing? It’s against protocol for you to go in-“ Liam spoke as he pulled in. </p><p>“The rest of the team isn’t here, you really want to wait? You wanna take the chance that he’ll get away with it? Or he’ll move her god knows where?” Flip snapped at them. </p><p>“He’s right, we’ll deal with it later. Let’s go quietly. Watch your six.” Eric spoke as he walked past the buildings. </p><p>Each building they past was deteriorating right before there eyes. The men saw the light from the top floor of the building. They walked up the stairs quietly with their guns drawn. Eric lead the way and Liam followed close behind Flip. As they walked the hall, they heard your screaming again. It was a sign you were alive but from your scream, who knows how long you had. </p><p>Eric picked up the burner phone off the floor, he didn’t know how to feel. In a way relived he didn’t have to face her but somewhat disappointed. </p><p>“Please don’t,” you cried, nearly giving out. “Stop, please!” You continued to scream. Flip couldn’t take it anymore, he rushed to you not knowing what exactly was past those doors. </p><p>“Flip no,” Liam angrily whispered, they both quickly followed his lead. “Fucking shit.” He grumbled they couldn’t afford to go in blindly. </p><p>The sight of James standing over you was enough to send Flip over the edge. He shot at his arm as well as his knee cap. James groaned in pain as he dropped the weapon on to the floor, taking a closer look Flip noticed it was a bone saw. </p><p>“Ah detective so nice that you finally join us,” James grimaced. With out any hesitation Flip tackled James to the ground not even giving him a chance to register the attack. </p><p>James laughed every time Flip’s fist collided with his face. “Is that all you got?” He taunted. </p><p>Flip didn’t even respond he let his rage take over and continued to beat him senseless. Flip didn’t hear or see anyone. All he was focused on was James bloodied face as his fist made impact. All he could think about the days you spent away from him, how you suffered in the likes of someone like James. </p><p>He proceeded to beat James with his fire arm, Flip could hear commotion behind him but his rage didn’t allow him to hear. It wasn’t til James laid motionless under Flip. <br/>“Stop it! Come on, man!” Liam yelled as he stood beside you, trying to check for injuries. “It’s over, enough! Eric get him off!” </p><p>Eric pulled Flip off of James. “It’s over man, she needs you, your girl needs you.” Eric shoved  Flip towards your direction while he checked for a pulse on James. </p><p>You were half unconscious as Flip approached you. Liam was freeing your limbs from the leather resistants. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders the moment he saw you move a bit. </p><p>“You’re not really here are you? I-I’m hallucinating..” You cried It sounded painful for you to speak. </p><p>“What did he do to you?” Flip muttered, his heart sank as he watched you sob. The electrical and cigarette burns got his attention, his eyes jumped to each injury. Deep lacerations covered your face as well as dark bruising and swelling. It looked as if James nearly snapped your neck, he focused on your eyes to distract him from the thought. </p><p>“Salem, don’t speak okay, you have too much damage to your trachea.” Liam checked for other injuries over. <br/>Never in a million years did he think he’d have to do this. Check for injuries on a solider, yes but for his little sister, never. These type of injuries were seen on prisoners of war, never on a civilian. </p><p>“Any major injuries?” Eric called out as he kept an eye on James. He’d make glances towards your direction. He was paranoid that James would get up and get away, even when he confirmed no pulse. </p><p>“She’s disoriented but..” Liam stopped as he saw the brand on your rib cage. “Fucking shit, he branded her.” He knew he smelled burned flesh but he assumed it was caused by the cigarette and electrical burns you had. Your ribs nearly exposed, he new the fucking fish skin that James or whoever applied it, wasn’t enough to do anything. </p><p>Flip clenched his jaw at the sight, he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. You looked over to Flip, “I-I’m sorry,” you continued to wheeze, more tears streamed down your face. They couldn’t imagine the pain you were going through. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t speak you’ll hurt more if you do.” Flip kissed your forehead. “You’re safe now. I’m here, we’re here.” He needed to make sure you felt safe, they couldn’t have you panic. They didn’t know what other drugs James might’ve give you. </p><p>Flip picked you up into his arms carefully, you groaned and cursed in pain. They didn’t want to hurt you but they needed you closer to the entrance so the medics could get to you faster. Eric stayed behind looking after a corpse, he wanted nothing more than to be by his sisters side. He needed to make sure he sees this to the end, Eric needed to see James in a body bag. That was the one thing he could do for you, for everyone’s sake.</p><p>They saw the lights as they approached the entrance. The other agents ran past them along with another set of medics trailing behind. Everyone looked relieved when they saw you in Flip’s arms. Others looked horrified when they noticed Flip’s bloodied arms, they knew it wasn’t his blood. </p><p>“Rossi and Freya are already heading to the hospital, once we wrap up we’ll head over.” Gideon spoke, his demeanor softened when he got closer. Gideon kissed the top of your head like he would when you were child. “Good to have you back,” he softly smiled, you wanted to speak but couldn’t. </p><p> Liam rushed to the medics as you were transferred to the gurney. He briefed them on your injuries as well as helped them. Flip settled in the back of the ambulance with the medics as they got to work.</p><p> He kissed your forehead, “you were so brave, you did so good.” He praised silently so only you’d hear. He needed to comfort you and keep you safe. He was just so happy that you were back, he was so scared. </p><p>They only treated half of your injuries when your body started to convulse and the monitors started to go insane. Liam’s eyes widened in panic, it wasn’t supposed end like this. He snapped out of it and got to work. </p><p>“She’s having a seizure, stand clear.” The medic ordered, everyone moved too quickly.</p><p>“What’s going on? What do you mean?” Flip asked he could barely keep track of everyone’s motions. </p><p>“She’s having a reaction to the drugs...internal bleeding..” Liam’s voice trailed off, everything started to blur around Flip. He just got you back, how could this be happening? The look on your face was etched in Flip’s head, he couldn’t loose you not before he even got a chance to truly have you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Nothing will be the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks before, destination USP Lee federal prison;</p>
<p>Ron knew something was off the moment they left for the terminal, you seemed disassociated. He assumed it had to do with the fact that you’d be going to a federal prison as a detective but that wasn’t it. For the majority of the flight you sat in silence and napped a bit after Mateo’s briefing. Ron looked out the window, watching the clouds, as he tried figuring out why you were so distant.</p>
<p>“She’s okay, you know. You don’t have to worry about her.” Mateo said nodding in your direction. Ron looked back at you, curled up in the large plush seat. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you ever really knew her to make that claim.” Ron jabbed back at him. Mateo took a seat in front of him, grinning.</p>
<p>“You think that but between the two of us, I know why she’s not her smart ass self,” Mateo looked back at you, wincing in your sleep. “She has demons, just like any other agent.”</p>
<p>“Just because you’re aware of what cases she’s handled, doesn’t prove anything. She’s not the type to let it get to her. She’s stronger than that.“ Ron defends, whispering loudly. </p>
<p>“You’re an idiot to think that, you’ve been a detective for how long?” Mateo scoffed. Ron furrowed his brow and leaned forward.“The world is a fucked up place, there’s only so much a human being can take. What the butcher did, isn’t something you can walk away from, especially a woman.”</p>
<p>Ron’s eyes narrowed at Mateo. “What exactly does that mean? ‘Especially a woman’?” </p>
<p>Mateo rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. “That’s not what I meant... exactly.” Ron glared at him, waiting for an explanation. “I know you’ve read her father’s books and I’m sure you’ve read their profile on James.”</p>
<p>“He’s a sadist that gets his sexual release off of..” Ron stopped the moment the words left his mouth. His eyes narrowed at Mateo once he realized what exactly that meant.</p>
<p>“He gets off on stabbing his victims.’’ Mateo finished for him. “Something the BAU has completely avoided after she was attacked. That was their mistake and now he’s still free, even after he assaulted one of their own.” Mateo angrily scoffed, shaking his head. </p>
<p>Ron tilted his head at him with his brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“Clearly you have some opinions on how the BAU handled it, what exactly would you have done if you were capable of keeping your position?” Mateo’s head snapped up at him. Ron casually shrugged at him, showing that he wasn’t intimidated.</p>
<p>“I’m not entertaining this.” Mateo stood up and glared at Ron as he walked to the front of the jet. Ron grinned a bit knowing he got under Mateo’s skin, he did it for you and Flip. He also wasn’t comfortable discussing such things with someone like Mateo. </p>
<p>From what you’ve spoken about him, Mateo isn’t a very good profiler. A field agent? Possibly, he was only good for muscle. With his reputation, Ron was surprised he was capable of becoming an Interpol agent after his screw up with the BAU. Something no one had details on, you never spoke about it. Rumors only circulated about the dirty dozen, but no one really knew. You’d actually derail every time it was brought up. That only made Ron more curious about the situation. </p>
<p>Ever since Ron got his hands on your father’s book, the case of the Butcher was something he always thought about. Not because he wanted to, but because the details were so graphic and disturbing. They knew nothing about the killer, only his pattern. Even then the evidence and the trail of bodies left behind constantly changed. </p>
<p>When news broke that the butcher went after a federal agent, he assumed the obvious. That the team was close to figuring out who exactly he is. </p>
<p>“Hey,’’ you stood in front of Ron, eyeing his body language. “You good?’’ Ron noticed how tired you looked even after the nap. You took Mateo’s seat, still looking, eyeing him.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m okay, I  was just thinking about the pickup...it’s odd.” Ron pushed back any thoughts he had on the butcher. “Never really done this before.” He tried to hide the concern in his voice.</p>
<p>You tilted your head at him. “That’s not it, did something happen between you and Mateo?’’ you adjusted your posture. “He’s literally fuming in the cockpit. What’s really on your mind?” Ron tried not looking so surprised, you could read him like a book no matter how hard he tried to hide his expressions. “Spit it out.”</p>
<p>Ron kept his eyes on his hands and exhaled before speaking. “You’ve been off since we were back at the station, you're normally not so distant.” You looked a bit defeated, he instantly regretted saying anything. “I’m sorry I’ve overstepped my boundaries-“</p>
<p>“No no, you're good.” You waved your hands at him. “It wouldn’t be fair for only one of us to do so,” you took a shaky breath. “You're right but it’s nothing serious. You don’t have to worry.”</p>
<p>“It’ll help if you talk about it,” Ron kept eye contact with you. He could never forget the look in your eyes, it was the first time you seemed vulnerable in front of him. “It’ll stay between us, I can promise you that.” You looked more relieved when he spoke those words.</p>
<p>“I used to get nightmares of that night before we moved and then they stopped... after a while.” You admitted to him. “But last night was different,’’ your hands started to fidget almost tremble. “It felt like I was back there again,” your leg started to shake. “Except it  felt like someone was in the room with me, watching. Just like that night, it felt like a third person was in there,” You shook your head and rubbed your forehead. </p>
<p>Ron’s eyes widened a bit, he wanted to tell you but he wasn’t sure if that was a smart move.</p>
<p>“I know it’s insane.’’ You scoffed not even believing your own words. “I used to think it was me,” You shrugged, your body language changed. You kept your arms close to your chest, you were closing off again. “For a while I  believed the figure that I  saw that night was myself. That I  was watching myself die.” </p>
<p>“Salem, you lost a lot of blood that night. It was only a hallucination, you survived.” Ron tried to reassure you. “Not everyone is lucky-“</p>
<p>“You think that was lucky?” you held back tears. “He tormented me for hours. He got a thrill each time the blade penetrated my skin, even more when his filthy fingers moved inside of each stab wound.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Salem, I-I  didn’t mean that,’’ Ron stuttered, wiping his tears away.</p>
<p>“You know when you were younger and your parents know when it’s going to rain because their bones start to hurt?...it's kinda like that. Except after that pain follows disgust to the point where you can’t even look at yourself without feeling worthless. You lose a part of yourself, your spirit breaks and it seems impossible to be yourself again.” You wiped the tears away. </p>
<p>“I might’ve lived through that but I lost a part of myself that I didn’t think I’d ever get back.” Ron couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheek. “We’ll be landing soon, you should finish your coffee. Airplane spills aren’t pretty.” You stood up and went to the lavatory </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear that you knew something before we did and if we told you we could’ve possibly prevented any of this from happening. Freya would call and let Ron know any new information that came up, even though it was a federal case. When she told him that your mother was involved, he realized that she was the presence you felt that night back in DC and possibly the same presence that you felt in your room. </p>
<p>He checked security footage from the day Flip found the surveillance pictures in his truck, he was able to find a different angle. She was your spitting image except she looked older from afar , she could’ve easily passed for you. Probably why no one questioned her when she broke into Flip’s truck. Ron and Callahan even showed her picture to the witnesses to confirm. </p>
<p>The station was silent, it’s been like this since you’ve been gone. It became the new normal since the BAU left with Flip, after a while the other detectives stopped asking Ron for updates. Chief Bridges has been silent since he announced that he’d let everyone know when he gets updated. That was over a week ago, his eyes wandered to the two untouched desks in front of him. <br/>His line rang, he quickly snatched it. “Detective Stallworth.’’ </p>
<p>“Ron we got her,” Freya spoke, her voice cracked like she’d  been crying. It was obvious she was holding back. “We found her and she’s in surgery, we’re waiting for her to get out.”</p>
<p>Ron let out a breath, all the detectives noticed and kept their focus on him. “How bad, Frey?”</p>
<p>“She had internal bleeding and a seizure and um,” she held back a sob. ”They found her in bad shape but the doctors seem confident..” If there was one thing Freya was bad at, it was downplaying a situation. “Maybe you should come, seeing another friendly face might help.”she broke out in a sob.</p>
<p>“Freya don’t think like that, she’ll be okay. She’s fought this long, she could do it again.” Ron reassured her. He hated the fact that he wasn’t a part of the case, he wasn’t aware of what was happening. Flip wasn’t in the headspace to keep him constantly updated and he understood that. Freya was the only one keeping him in the loop, mostly for any case information they might’ve missed.</p>
<p>Ron knew if you saw how Freya put certain pieces together, you’d be proud of her. He wanted to make sure when they found you, he’d be able to tell you all about it. He knew you’d want to know. </p>
<p>“I know, I  know...I need to go check on her brothers. I’ll make sure Flip calls you, it might be a while..he’s a bit shaken ’ up.” she admitted, her breathing was a bit slowed.</p>
<p>“Let him be, I  might just meet you guys there. Just keep me posted.” Ron said, Freya hummed as she hung up.</p>
<p> He looked up to the detectives waiting for him to speak. There was a split second it was completely silent. Bridges walked in with Trapp, two more sets of eyes were glued to Ron. Chief gave him a look before speaking.</p>
<p>“The BAU has informed us that Salem has been found, right now she’s in surgery-“ the chief started to explain to the officers.</p>
<p>“What about the butcher?” Callahan spoke out of turn . “Is he gonna be put away?” He always felt guilty about what happened to you. He blamed himself for giving you a ride to the station. He should’ve said no or stuck by your side.</p>
<p>“James Montgomery is dead. Let’s not focus on him, hopefully detectives Zimmerman and Salem will return soon.” Trapp spoke, everyone was relieved with the news even more so when they found out James was dead.</p>
<p>Ron was happy but he kept thinking back to that conversation you two had on the jet. He realized that the last thing you said was in past tense. Your words replayed in his head over and over again. After all that you’ve endured the past week, how broken is your spirit now? How far did James go to break you? One thing was  for sure, things won’t be the same. Not for a very long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>The past eleven days, pushing twelve, had been excruciating without you. The team wasn’t getting anywhere without you, Freya resorted back to her days when she was in the academy. She never thought she’d have to think like a BAU agent since she dropped out but she needed you back. There were times Freya had to call Ron and tell him to grab your old books from the program. Yes, she could’ve easily grabbed copies from the sixth floor but she knew you’d take notes on the books themselves. </p>
<p>Freya knew the only way they’d figure out where he was keeping you, was to think like you. She didn’t realize how exhausting it was to keep the team grounded without losing it herself. </p>
<p>Half the team arrived an hour after you went into surgery, Flip hasn’t spoken a word since he arrived with you. He’s only kept his head down and focused on his bloodied hands. </p>
<p>“Flip?” Freya called out, he didn’t flinch. “Why don’t you wash off?” She tried reading his expression but his hair covered his face.</p>
<p>He only shook his head. “No,” he swallowed. “I-I need to be here. I’m not leaving.” His voice was deeper than normal, almost forced. </p>
<p>“When she wakes up and sees the blood. I think we both know she’ll be worried more about you than her state.” Freya pointed out. He considered it for a moment and sighed heavily as he stood. </p>
<p>“You're right,” Flip looked to Freya. It was the first time that she saw his face. It looked like he’d been crying, which was odd considering she didn’t think someone like Flip could do that. </p>
<p>Liam gave a reassuring nod to Freya and Penelope before following Flip. Your father grabbed some items from his house, he didn’t really specify what exactly it was he needed. Everyone assumed it was a change of clothes for you. </p>
<p>“Any updates?” Rossi returned a few moments after Flip and Liam left. He had your old go bag in his hand, it looked heavier than normal. </p>
<p>“None so far, she’s still in surgery. The rest of the team is still on the scene.” Penelope informed him. </p>
<p>“Do they know where Lucinda went?” Rossi asked, his gaze jumping  from Freya to Penelope.</p>
<p>“No sir, they haven’t found her. There is nothing that suggests where she actually went-“ Penelope’s voice wavered as she spoke about the former Mrs. Rossi. </p>
<p>“Good riddance,” Liam spoke with Flip a few steps behind him. Everyone’s eyes widened at Liam’s response. “She’s done nothing but cause destruction. We need to forget about her.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple, son.” Rossi took a step towards him. “She still needs to answer for his crimes. Since James is dead, she’s the only other person that has viable information on the matter, and  some of the evidence points to her involvement.” </p>
<p>“You sure that’s it? There’s no other reason you want to find her?” Liam questioned, looking at his father suspiciously. “We have Salem, she might know something.” His eyes scanned his father’s face.</p>
<p>“Liam,” Freya snapped as she stood up. “Even if she did know something, she was heavily drugged. We can’t put that pressure on her, not like this.” Even when Freya spoke, Liam maintained his stare on his dad. </p>
<p>“They’re right, Lucinda is still a suspect.” Flip’s voice startled everyone. “Putting Salem back in that mindset when she just got out, isn’t okay. We don’t know what he put her through, we can’t do that to her.”</p>
<p>“We also have the evidence that the rest of the team was able to gather from the campus.” Reid spoke with his phone in his hand. “They found a number of medical...devices ,” he hesitated. “I’ll have to look at her chart once she’s out.”</p>
<p>Flip’s eyes narrowed at Reid when he spoke. “Do what you have to do.” Rossi ordered. </p>
<p>They didn’t have the energy to ask about the “devices” , their sole purpose was to make sure you’d live. The tension felt less hostile when Flip spoke about you. Things had to move at your pace when you were ready to talk about it. They couldn’t go about it like a normal case, or approach you like a normal victim. Knowing you’ve been through nothing but hell, they couldn’t. The silence felt heavy each minute that went by without knowing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“Salem? Salem, can you hear me?” You were barely able to hear the voice hovering above you. </p>
<p>“She’s not responding,” the voice was calm. “Her pulse is thready.”</p>
<p>“Starting lactated ringers,” you could barely feel anything anymore. “Her bp is dropping..”</p>
<p>“Stay with us Salem.” The baritone voice echoed through your head.</p>
<p>Your brain felt fuzzy. It  was odd, suddenly you weren't in control of your body anymore. You could feel everyone’s panic around you. </p>
<p>There was nothing but a bright warm light that flashed, for a moment it felt welcoming. It was almost comforting, you weren’t withering in pain anymore. </p>
<p>The meadow seemed so peaceful when you opened your eyes. The  sunlight almost blinded you. Checking your surroundings, you realized you’ve been here before. </p>
<p>“Salem?” You gasped when you heard her voice, you didn’t want to turn around because then, it’d feel all too real. “Sweet pea, look at me.” </p>
<p>“Grams?” You softly spoke as you faced her. “Oh my god, are you really here?” You couldn’t help the tears from falling. You rushed over and embraced her.  It had been years since you hugged her. Your grandmother’s fingers ran through your hair as she held you. </p>
<p>Pulling away from her with eyes wide, she looked so calm as she cupped your face. “You’re dead.” You spoke.  She nodded. “Does that mean I’m...” you couldn’t say those words.</p>
<p>“No, not exactly. What do you remember?” She asked, her grip tightening  around you.</p>
<p>“Um I-I don’t know,” you said, shaking your head as you sobbed. She held you steady and eyed you as she took deep breaths, something she used to do when you’d have anxiety attacks. <br/>You followed her lead and breathed with her. <br/>“You have a lot of internal damage and bleeding.” She calmly said, wiping your tears away.</p>
<p>“My body is shutting down? I’m dying aren’t I?” You pouted holding back tears.</p>
<p>“Some parts, you’re struggling to survive, sweet pea.” She looked a bit somber. “Come on, the others will help.” She wrapped her arm around your shoulder as she led the way.</p>
<p>“Others? What are you talking about? Grams what is this place?” You asked looking at the meadow filled with sunflowers.</p>
<p>“That’s up to you, Salem. Everyone experiences this part differently, some people see hotel lobby’s, waiting rooms or people they love. It’s all very personal.” She explained. </p>
<p>“Grams? What did you see?” She stopped walking and turned to you. “Or experience? Have you always been here?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about me, Salem.” She forced a smile. “Come now, we’re on a time crunch before you decide.” </p>
<p>As you both walked, you noticed you were wearing a hospital gown but you didn’t have a scratch on you. There was a blonde woman sitting on a bench in front of a white tarp. </p>
<p>“Is that Sara? What is she doing here?” You asked looking at your grandma for answers. </p>
<p>“That’s up to you, Salem. Why am I here?” Sara walked towards you. Her hair flowed with the breeze and her bright blue eyes brought you comfort. She was  as beautiful as the last time you saw her.  You looked over to your grandma but she was gone, Sara smiled when you looked back at her. </p>
<p>“You’re my guilt, Freya didn’t deserve to feel that same pain I felt. When Lucinda left, you treated me like your own. Sometimes it felt like Freya and I were sisters. She misses you so much, Sara. I wish you were able to see her, you’d be so proud of her.” You cried. </p>
<p>“I’m proud of both of you, Salem. You both have come a long way, you girls are so incredibly strong. I’m so happy you have each other to keep yourselves grounded.” She embraced you  like a mother embraces her child. “I need you to know that you didn’t deserve to feel that pain either Salem. You were a mere casualty in this battle that wasn’t yours.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand...I-I don’t get any of this.” You admitted to her, your tears fell on her white sundress. </p>
<p>“You will be tempted in which way you’ll go but don’t be scared. It’s your choice whether you live or die, Salem.” Sara moved a strand of hair away from your face.</p>
<p> In a quick second, the sky went dark,  and a picture played on to the tarp. </p>
<p>“What is this?” You stared at the memories displayed in front of you. “These are mine, aren’t they?”</p>
<p> Sara hummed and held your hand as you both watched your life flash before your eyes. Your breath got caught in your throat when Lucinda appeared on the screen, Sara squeezed almost reassuring you that you were safe. Most of these memories were mostly centered around your brothers and your father. </p>
<p>Then your heart sank when the memory of meeting Flip appeared, “Flip,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh this is my favorite part,” your grandma was suddenly next to you. She held your hand.</p>
<p>“Mine too.” Sara giggled as she exchanged looks with your grandma. “Look at how he gazes at you. It’s so darling.” She smiled as she watched you bump into Flip on the screen.</p>
<p>Every single memory you had with Flip played in front of you. It reminded you that he was real, that the happiness you felt was real. You were hurting as you continued to watch.</p>
<p>“Salem? You wanna know why that memory was my favorite part?” Your grandma asked.  You glanced over to her. “That was the moment you started living for yourself. I’ve never seen you smile so big. Look at that,” she pointed to the screen. “Tell me I’m wrong, Salem.”</p>
<p>“You’re never wrong,” you smiled at her. “I wish you met him, you both would a-,” you stopped when you noticed Sara was gone. You looked at your grandma and panicked.</p>
<p>“It’s just us, Salem. Why is that exactly?” She eyed your expression. “You keep forgetting, this is your journey. You’re the one that makes us come and go. So what exactly is your unfinished business with me?” She asked as you struggled to maintain eye contact with her.</p>
<p>Something wasn’t sitting right with you, it felt like it was gnawing at you. </p>
<p>“Did you know that she hated me?.. that she couldn’t even say name without feeling angry? Did you know that grams?”</p>
<p> “I knew. She wasn’t the mother you and your brothers deserved.” Your grandmother looked apologetic, you scrunch your face in disgust. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me,” her expression remained unchanged. “You are the one that failed her. We all failed her-“</p>
<p>“Salem, you don’t understand-“ she pleaded.</p>
<p>“She confided in you and you made her feel like her feelings were invalid.” You couldn’t help the emotions that were spilling out of you. “Tell me, when she left did you know? Did you know where she went?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know but I’ll admit I  did persuade your father to not look for her.” You glared at her. “What did you want me to do? I couldn’t have her come back and ruin all of you-” She frowned.</p>
<p>“Ruin us? She was our mother, she was family, she needed us. We could’ve helped her..” you cried to her, your hands trembled as you spoke. </p>
<p>“Trauma is deep rooted Salem, you know this. It’s something that’s passed generation to generation. The only way to end the vicious cycle is to cut the cancer. I couldn’t allow her to do that to any of you.” Her voice was stern</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, the cancer always grows back. No matter how much we try to fight it...it comes back.” You sniffled, wiping your tears off the back of your forearm. </p>
<p>“I didn’t handle it like I was supposed to, I only thought of the three of you and how it would have affected you all. I don’t regret protecting you but I do regret how I neglected her.” Her hand clutched her chest and the other cupped your check. </p>
<p>“What if I end up like her? Did these events start the cycle again? What if I’m too damaged?” You frantically asked.</p>
<p>“You know the answer to that, you’re letting your fear blind you. You are nothing like her.” She held both your hands, her thumbs grazed your knuckles. “You’ve proven that the moment she left, you stepped up and took care of our boys. If you haven’t grasped that yet, you will soon.” </p>
<p>You continued to look at both your hands intertwined together, you’ve missed this. It was the most peace you’ve felt in a while. </p>
<p>“You’ve been through pain and hurt, you’re going to have many obstacles when you go back. The world you grew up in will test and push you but you can’t back down. Not when you’ve made it this far, you can’t give in. Promise me?” Her words felt heavy in your chest. </p>
<p>“Why? Haven’t I fought enough? How much more can I take without breaking?” Your voice came out like a whisper. </p>
<p>“Salem there are consequences to your actions.” She looked past you, then checked behind her. “Take the deal, that’s all I can tell you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna go back, I wanna stay here with you, grams.” You held her hands tighter, scared of you let go,   she’d be gone. </p>
<p>“This is all just temporary,” she held her hands closer to your face. “This is only to comfort you. Death is a complex thing to grasp, especially when you're the one that’s dying. It’s different when you pass over...” she looked miserable. </p>
<p>“Does it hurt? Will I feel it?” Your eyes welled up with tears once more as you tried reading her expression and body language.</p>
<p>“You won’t but they’ll hurt and feel it for years afterwards.” She forced a smile as tears ran down her cheeks. “What did you find comfort in when you were held by James? Why did you give in so easily?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want him to hurt them.” She gave you a certain look and nodded for you to continue. “I thought about Flip, all these memories with him,” you looked at the screen and smiled. “I kept telling myself that I’ll get to see him again and we’ll make more memories..”</p>
<p>“What’s changed between then and now?” She moved your hair out of your face, attempting to get you to look at her. “I can tell you’re in love with him, has that changed?”</p>
<p>“Of course I love him, that’ll never change,” you exhaled. “It’s just.. this feels so peaceful and it feels like it’s been ages since I felt that.” You looked at her green eyes. </p>
<p>“All this is comforting because you’re touch starved. You’ve endured so much pain, this is the closest thing to comfort you’ve had in days.” Both her hands cupped your face. “The hallucinogens and the torture, none of that helped. He wanted to break you.” </p>
<p>Like always, she was right. You wanted nothing more than to be with him, with them again. </p>
<p>“You don’t belong here, Salem. You need to go home, back to them.” She said her expression still looked upset. </p>
<p>“I-I wanna be here with you, I’ve missed you so much. I need you, how could I just leave you behind?” You sobbed, she pulled you into her arms.</p>
<p>“As I’ve missed you, you won’t leave me behind, sweet pea. I’ll always be with you no matter what...” you could feel her tears fall by your ear. “I wish I could be selfish and tell you to stay but I can’t do that to you. Not when you have such a promising future ahead of you. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” </p>
<p>You hugged her tighter, knowing this was the only chance you’d get to. You were scared that once you let go, she would be gone. You weren’t ready to say goodbye, just like you weren’t ready when you were thirteen. When someone passes, you always wish you could see them again. Saying goodbye for the second time is harder than the first. </p>
<p>“I sense your hesitation and your fear. Trust me Salem, there’s nothing to be scared about.” She pulled away from you, still holding you. She smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks and into her dimples.</p>
<p>“Why does this feel like goodbye? But worse...” you felt uneasy a bit, almost like you weren’t there, your brain felt fuzzy.</p>
<p>“You’re surviving, Salem.” She smiled bigger. “We’ll see each other again, when it’s time. But now it’s time for you to go back home. Remember what I told you, okay? I love you all so much. Hug your brothers for me, and Dave.” You nodded and sniffled. </p>
<p>“I will, grams. I love you.” You choked on a sob. You closed your eyes as she kissed your forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For Salem Rossi?” A nurse walked to the group in the waiting room. It’s been two, nearly three hours since they had an update.</p>
<p>“Yes? How is she?” Rossi spoke looking hopeful at the nurse. The rest of the team stood behind him. . </p>
<p>“She just got out. It was touch and go for a moment but she’s strong. It might be a while before she wakes up. Since she had a seizure there might be holes in her memory, just take it slow. Salem is on a breathing tube just until she’s able to breathe on her own. Her trachea was badly injured. Her left hand had several breaks. She’s very strong.” The nurse smiled at the team. </p>
<p>“Could you run her full medical report while they go see her?” Reid asked. The  nurse nodded and led them to your room. The nurse stayed with Reid and went over every single detail with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip and Liam entered the room before anyone else did. Right as Freya took a step towards the room, Rossi gently grabbed Freya’s hand, stopping her from entering. She furrowed her brows at his action. </p>
<p>“I need to say something,” Rossi exhaled. “Something long overdue.” Freya adjusted her stance to face him. “You’ve been there for her, all these years and you’ve always had her best interests at heart even when I was too stubborn to see it.”</p>
<p>“Rossi you didn’t know. She shielded herself, it had nothing-“ Freya defended, Rossi squeezed her hand stopping her.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I’ve been told the same thing by an outspoken woman.” Freya smiled. “You’re mother was right but I was too stubborn to see it and I shouldn't have let my ego blind me from what was important.”</p>
<p>“She always knew what to say and when to say it,” Freya smiled at Rossi. “I’m sorry if I was too harsh on you guys, that wasn’t fair.”</p>
<p>“You were right, don’t apologize for speaking your mind. You’d make a good agent.” Rossi smiled at her.  She held back a laugh. </p>
<p>“You all forget I only failed the physical, and have you met my father?” She said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I sadly have,” Rossi chuckled. “Next time don’t hold back, ok?” She nodded and then eyed his suit. Her smile turned into a frown. Rossi already regretted his statement, his face fell into a scowl as she stepped back and eyed his suit. “For Christ sakes what is it?”</p>
<p>“Brown isn’t really your color, it washes you out.” She scrunched her face in disapproval. “Stick to darker colors, it’ll compliment your skin tone more.” She bit back a laugh, he knew it was her defense mechanism to be sarcastic in stressful times. </p>
<p>“I’ll let my tailor know next time,” he jabbed back at her. The tension they felt earlier was slowly going away and relief quickly replaced it. </p>
<p>Freya’s smile fell as she looked past Rossi. “Why fuck is he here?” Rossi furrowed his brows and turned around. A suit approached the two with a bouquet of roses in his arms, he stopped a couple steps from them. Enough to see through your door, you were surrounded by your brothers and Flip. </p>
<p>“Are you shitting me? She’s not even awake, Axel. This couldn’t wait?” Rossi snarled </p>
<p>“I’m not the enemy Rossi, I’m just the messenger, you forget who we work for. Plus you know this can’t wait, we need to speak privately.” Axel eyed Rossi as he glanced back at you. He needed to be with you, just like you were there for him.</p>
<p>“Rossi, go.” Freya nodded at Axel’s direction. “She’s not alone, go on.” He nodded as he handed her your go bag. </p>
<p>Axel handed her the bouquet of roses, Freya frowned; she didn’t feel comfortable taking them or even giving them to you. “She was my friend too.”</p>
<p>“I know, I was at the academy with you guys.” Freya took them, she watched as they walked  down the hall. </p>
<p>Reid walked up behind her, his gaze followed hers. “You really would think they’d wait until she regained Consciousness.” He spoke softly. </p>
<p>Flip furrowed his brows when he noticed Freya and Reid standing outside of the room. That’s when he noticed the same agent with your dad. </p>
<p>“Who exactly is he? You guys never explained.” Flip grumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>“It’s not exactly for us to explain.” Reid looked at Flip a bit more sincerely.</p>
<p>“Let’s not focus on that, we need to be there for her. Come on, let's go.” Freya dragged the men with her into your hospital room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Mark of the beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Flip, I don’t even know the details on the trial. That’s confidential-“ Freya sat on your left side, she’d sketch to pass the time as you laid unconscious.</p><p>“But you know who this agent is, don’t you? So does she,” Flip’s thumb ran across your knuckles. “At least tell me who he is? Another Mateo?” </p><p>“Definitely not another Mateo,” Freya shook her head, the thought of you and Axel in a romantic way made her chuckle. </p><p>Flip grew annoyed with her lack of transparency, he gestured to the dead roses. Freya rolled her eyes as she stood up and discarded them.</p><p>“We were all close friends when we were at the academy. There was a case the NSA involved the BAU, that caused a drift between them. Don’t ask me about that because I don’t even know what it was.” She scolded him. “I never understood all this bureaucratic bullshit.” </p><p>“How bad is it gonna be? She’s not even an agent anymore.” Flip’s concern grew.</p><p>“If it’s true what Mateo said about new evidence, about her… practicing.” She hesitated, not really wanting to discuss this while you were unconscious. “Then this might be targeted towards her father.”</p><p>“Rossi? Why him?” Flip asked with furrowed brows. </p><p>“He was in charge when she started practicing and he barely found out now. It’s not exactly a good look, not when they’re father-daughter.” Freya pointed out. </p><p>“Why did she do it? I mean she had all of you,” Flip couldn’t wrap his head around it. </p><p>“You’re right, she does but none of us have gone through what she’s been through. That alone can make some one feel isolated.” Freya made a good point. “We should be grateful, it might’ve been the reason she held on for so long.” </p><p>“I won’t let her go through that again, I don’t care what it is. I’ll always be by her side.” There was pride under his sorrow as he kept his eyes on your face. “She shouldn’t have had to resort to that.” </p><p>Freya wondered what thoughts were running through his mind. “Maybe you should make it official,” Flip’s head snapped up, he eyed the small smile she wore on her face. “I have to go pick up Ron from the airport, Liam and Eric, will be here soon.”</p><p>“Thank you, Freya. For everything.” Freya knew what he meant. He wasn’t just thanking her for picking up Ron at the airport. He was thankful because if it wasn’t for Freya’s persuasion, he wouldn’t have you. </p><p>“Don’t thank me, just watch over our girl.” Freya softly spoke. “I’ll be back.” She whispered into your hair, kissing the top of your head. </p><p>“Always.” Flip nodded, she looked at you and Flip before leaving. </p><p>Your hands were freezing, he kissed your knuckles and fingers so it’d warm them up. He held your hand close to his mouth. </p><p>“Come on, angel, open those eyes for me.” Flip whispered into your hand. “You’re safe now-“ </p><p>Flip’s eyes widened as he felt your fingers start to twitch in his hands. “That’s right, darlin’ I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” He moved strands of hair away from your forehead, he gently kissed your cheek.</p><p>Your brows furrowed slightly, Flip broke out in a big smile. “That’s my good girl,” he smiled at you, lightly laughing. “I love you, angel. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Ruben, your nurse came into the room, it was early for him to stop by. </p><p>“The monitor started beeping,” Flip nearly panicked. “It’s a good thing. She’s slowly waking up.” Ruben assured him. “We might even be able to take the tube.”</p><p>They had you in the neurology unit, they were worried you’d have more seizures. The room had cameras as well as your monitor was at the nurses station, so they’d be able to keep a close eye on you. </p><p>Ruben was close to Rossi’s age, he was one of the veteran nurses at the hospital. From what Flip has been told, he’s treated the BAU team for minor injuries. He’s aware of the situation which is why visitor hours didn’t apply to them. </p><p>“Knowing her, she’d probably be back on her feet in no time.” Ruben filled out a chart as he looked at your left hand. “This will take a while to heal. I’m just glad, they caught the son of a bitch.”</p><p>“He’s dead, it’s over.” Flip grumbled not wanting to even think about James, let alone speak about him.</p><p>Ruben nodded, he looked at the items on your tray.<br/>They were Polaroids and little knick knacks, what caught his eye was the silver pendant. He doesn’t remember who placed it there when you got out of surgery. </p><p>“They wanted her to see happy things when she opened her eyes,” Flip explained. “Rossi had to stop Freya and Penelope from overflowing her tray.” </p><p>“She’s very lucky to have all of you,” Ruben spoke. “It’ll help her if you continue talking to her. So she doesn’t panic when she wakes up, it could be disorienting for her.” </p><p>Flip looked at the items in front of you, he smiled at the Polaroids. He looked at the silver pendant not exactly knowing what it was for. It looked worn out, nicked and filthy. </p><p>“Saint Christopher, he’s believed to protect people from epilepsy, among other things. Many soldiers carry his pendant as well as his prayer. I don’t remember who placed it-“ Ruben explained to him.</p><p>“It was Eric.” Flip finished for him. “I didn’t know that’s what it stood for, he didn’t say anything when he put it down.” </p><p>Flip looked at you with concern, he hated that you haven’t opened your eyes. The last memory of you awake haunted him. </p><p>“It’s good she’s been under for the two weeks, with what she’s been through this probably might be the most rest she’s gotten. I suggest you get some rest yourself.” Ruben said, almost scolding him.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Flip said Ruben nodded right before leaving the room. </p><p>Flip exhaled as he held your hand by his cheek, he used his elbows to support himself on the railing. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how terrified I was? I almost lost you… I’m so mad at you for pulling that.” Flip grumbled. “You promised me, no hero shit and you go on your own…” Flip felt his heart race, he held this in for days. </p><p>“I love you so much, it hurts. It hurt when you were ripped from my arms, even more when you were gone. I couldn’t help you, do you have any idea how useless I felt? To watch the woman I love get tortured.” Flip admitted, your eyes twitched under your lids. </p><p>“Everyone is gonna have to get in line, you're gonna get an earful when you wake up.” Flip kissed your hand again. </p><p>Flip continued to tell you about the past days without you. He also talked about meeting Reid’s daughter, Autumn. Flip wanted to just tell you about the positive things. He didn’t want to bring up Lucinda or James, knowing it might cause distress.</p><p>Flip smiled with each subtle movement you made, he could’ve sworn he felt you grip his hand. Ruben came back with an anesthesiologist to remove your tube. They ran a couple tests before doing so, making sure your body didn’t have any other sedatives that might make it harder for you to breathe on your own.</p><p>Flip settled in the chair as they did their jobs, not realizing how exhausted he was. He ended up dozing off while they removed your tube. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moving was difficult, your body was sore and your eyes felt droopy. The room you were in was bright, you didn’t have to open your eyes to know that. </p><p>You moved your legs with success but your left hand wasn’t responding. Then you vividly remembered, James shattering your hand. The image of him hovering over you with a bone saw, was one of the few things you remembered.</p><p>Did he?... your heart sank and you started to panic. Trying to move your left hand but you realized you were restrained? You desperately tried to move from your position as well as open your eyes.</p><p>“Angel?” Flip’s groggy voice was near, his hand cupped your cheek. “You’re okay, you’re safe. No ones going to hurt you.” </p><p>“I-Is it really you?” Your voice was nearly gone, leaning into his touch. He felt so warm, it felt like months since you felt his callous hands. </p><p>“Shh, just relax let me get help,” Flip shuffled around the space. You tried to move again but it felt like you were glued to the bed. </p><p>Another pair of footsteps entered the room, suddenly the room wasn’t as bright. </p><p>“I need you to relax,” you recognized the voice. “Salem? Sweetheart? Do you know who I am?” </p><p>You tried to nod but your neck was painful, it  made you wince in agony. If Ruben was your nurse, that means your back in Virginia. You forced your eyes open when you realized where you were. </p><p>Your vision was blurry, all you could make out were shadows in the darkened room. It took a moment for your vision to adjust, your body still wasn’t responding to you. The lights turn all the way on, you blinked several times to let your eyes adjust.</p><p>As your vision got clearer the first thing you recognized was Flip. His hair was grown out a bit so was his beard, his clothes were wrinkled. He looked exhausted, his face was hollow, it looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. </p><p>“Flip?” Your voice came out in a hoarse whisper. “You’re really here?” You couldn’t help but cry, it felt like so long since you’ve seen him. </p><p>Flip rushed to your side when the monitor started to beep a bit faster. “Shh, relax darlin’ I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He cupped your cheek, his thumb rubbing your tears away.</p><p>“I-I didn’t think I’d see you again, I-I was so scared.” You sobbed leaning into his hand. You couldn’t help but cry harder. Each breath you took in between each sob hurt but you didn’t care. </p><p>“I told you I’ll find you, angel.” He smiled at you. Something you thought you’d never see again, it almost didn’t feel real. </p><p>“I-..” you frowned when your voice went out. “F-Fli..” was all you could force out, your hand flew to your throat. </p><p>Flip stopped your hand, “no no, darlin don’t do that.” <br/>He smiled at you as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I know.” </p><p>You smiled back at him, his eyes filled with love and warmth.</p><p>“Salem, don’t strain your voice. You had damage to your trachea as well as bruising on your jugular vein.” Ruben explained, you almost forgot he was in the room. “Here use this,” he placed a notepad and pen. </p><p>You eyed the items in front of you, the Polaroids, Eric’s pendant, small figurines the Penelope gifted you when you first joined the BAU. </p><p>“Your brothers are on the way, so is Freya with Ron. Rossi is handling things at-“ your eyes met his. </p><p>You quickly scribbled on the notepad, Flip looked at it as you handed it to him. Judging by his expression, he looked confused.</p><p>“Of course he’s alive, angel. Why would you think…” Then it hit Flip, “whatever he told you was a lie. We never stopped looking for you.” </p><p>Ruben was unhooking your arm from the sling lift. You clenched your fist around the pen, too scared to see the permanent damage James had caused. </p><p>“You’re okay, they just needed to keep your arm stable while you were out.” Flip cooed, you reached out to his face. Tracing his dark circles,his hollow cheeks and his grown out goatee. He kissed your palm, giving you an apologetic look.</p><p>“There you go, you're free of the sling.” Ruben teased. You couldn’t see your fingers with all the gauze. Trying to wiggle your fingers with all your strength, you needed to know. “Hey, none of that. You have torn ligaments and dislocation of all metacarpals. Completely shattered.. “</p><p>Flip poured a cup of water with a straw and held it to your lips as Ruben explained your injury. For some reason you felt hesitant to take a sip. Flip gave you an encouraging nod. Wincing as the water soothed your throat. </p><p>“Did h-he…” you struggled to force out the words. Ruben gave you a scolding look and eyed the notepad. Flip held the notepad in place as you scribbled out the rest of your question. </p><p>“Cut it off?” Flip read out loud, he looked at you with a scrunched expression. “Salem..” he spoke in a horrified whisper.</p><p>“No, when you came to us you barely had a scratch on your ring finger.” Ruben unwrapped your bloodied bandages. “It’s time to change them anyway, let me show you.”</p><p>Ruben explained why they had to put you in a coma like state. They were worried about your neck injury and the excruciating pain that it’d put you through. They thought it’d be best, you just couldn’t believe you’ve been asleep for two weeks.</p><p>“We stopped him before he got a chance,” Liam said from the doorway. He was casually leaning against the frame. </p><p>“Well your boyfriend actually did.” Eric moved from behind him. They walked in the moment your smile stretched across your face. </p><p>“I-I…” tears welled in your eyes. Ruben stopped what he was doing and scolded you with a single. “Sorry,” you mouthed. </p><p>“She can’t talk?” Liam asked like a concerned brother he was. “Why?” He eyed you as he sat down next to Flip.</p><p>“Her trachea is still  damaged, only for a couple days so she doesn’t strain herself. Heal on your time.” Ruben supported your arm, everyone’s expression changed when they saw the stitches. </p><p>Your hand had three different vertical incisions, one under your pinky, another under your middle and the last under your thumb. </p><p>“We placed screws by your middle and ring finger, since that was where you had the most breaks.” </p><p>It was awful to look at, but it could’ve been worse. You looked at your brothers and Flip, your mouth agape but closing it seconds after. Flip held the straw to your lips again. Taking bigger gulps than normal, cause you to scrunch your face in pain. </p><p>“Easy, slow.” Flip cooed at you, he wiped the water that spilled out of the corner of your mouth. </p><p>God, you’ve missed this, you’ve missed him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, your whole body ached. “I-I wanna know…” you didn’t have to continue for them to know what you were asking. “How long was I away?” You asked in a hoarse whisper. </p><p>Flip gave you more water to ease the pain, he knew you were feeling. Liam and Eric exchanged looks, they didn’t know what to tell you. Without telling you too much. </p><p>Ruben finished up changing your dressings. “I’ll give you some privacy. I’ll be back for your vitals.” He smiled at you. </p><p>He placed the cup down and heavily sighed before making eye contact with you. “Nearly twelve days, you were gone and that was two weeks ago..I’m sorry it took so long.” Flip sounded hurt. </p><p>“No…” you softly spoke. “d-don’t do that.” Your lungs felt like they were on fire. </p><p>‘It’s my fault, I left all of you.’ You wrote on the notepad. Flip read it out aloud to your brothers. </p><p>“We know why you did it, we just wish you didn’t do it alone.” Liam spoke softly. “When we got the call about dad, do you know what ran through our minds?” You gently shook your head. </p><p>“At Least you were safe,” Eric tried hiding his anger by scoffing. “You stupid stupid girl, you could’ve waited for us or informed the team?” He used his arm to gesture at the door. “I-I mean, for Christ sake, you’re smarter-“</p><p>“Eric.” Flip snarled at him. “Now is not the time-“ </p><p>They noticed your expression change. Eric’s demeanor softened as he sat at the corner of the bed. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, it’s just we thought we lost you kid.” Eric looked at you with sadness in his eyes, “we haven’t seen you in months before all this and when we were coming back to the states, we were....” Eric struggled finding the words. </p><p>“Normally it’s the other way around… both of you always worried about our safety wherever we’re at but this was the first since we’ve worried about the two of you.” Liam somewhat elaborated. </p><p>“Just don’t do that again, please.” Eric pleaded avoiding eye contact. “Just leave being reckless to us, okay?” You gave a small nod, seeing your brothers in front of you made you feel guilty.</p><p>That’s when it hit you, what happened to your mother? Or importantly what happened to James? Did he escape? Do they know our mother was involved? You tried to sit up to write better. </p><p>“I don’t think..” Flip started to say but the puppy dog look you gave him stopped him from saying anything else. Instead he helped you sit up by adjusting the bed setting. You wrote out the questions out and held out the notepad to the closest brother. </p><p>Liam sighed as he read the questions to himself, Eric frowned when he glanced at the questions. “Don’t worry about all that now… just rest and focus on healing.” Liam spoke.</p><p>You frowned at them, knowing that they were just trying to protect you. A small part of you appreciated that but this was something you needed to know. </p><p>Someone knocked on the door, “come in.” Eric answered.</p><p>The door barely opened and Pudge, your dad’s brown Labrador Retriever, walked in with him trailing behind him holding his leash. Freya and Ron followed in as well. </p><p>Pudge was your dad’s hunting dog that Liam got him a couple years back, when pudge failed the service dog exams. He was too hyper active to be a therapy dog. </p><p>You smiled as you scratched his head. Freya rushed by your side leaving Ron in the dust. She gently embraced your shoulders, her chin resting on your shoulder. </p><p>“I’m so happy you’re okay.” She whispered you could feel her smile. She moved away to giving you space to see everyone. </p><p>“It’s good to have you back, how are you feeling?” Ron smiled at you. You shrugged forcing a smile. </p><p>“She can’t really use her voice right now.” Flip answered for you. “I’m glad you’re here.” He looked over to Ron. There was a loud silence between the two. </p><p>Your dad held the notepad in his hand, he didn’t look thrilled with the questions. Almost like he was dreading the topic of discussion. </p><p>“James is dead.” Rossi broke the silence, everyone looked surprised at how straight forward he was being. You didn’t miss the exchange of looks everyone gave Flip. </p><p>You didn’t even have to ask what happened. They explained everything to you that happened that night. Father Joseph gave them information on your mother, he wasn’t willing at first. When they explained the situation, he only spoke about certain information. </p><p>Reid was able to create a geographic profile based on the information. They weren’t too keen on explaining that to you. You already knew it had to do with your mother’s illness. They only did it to protect your feelings but they don’t know what you’ve exactly been through. </p><p>The glass hall, the beatings, being shot at with blanks and the drowning, were only a fraction of the hell James put you through. They only got a glimpse of it and maybe that was for the best. If they found out what exactly happened they’d hover and treat you differently. Which was the last thing you needed. </p><p>If it wasn’t for Lucinda, you’d probably be left bleeding out in an abandoned catholic school. In some fucked way, you were somewhat grateful for her being a coward. For once it did some good.</p><p>“We don’t know where Lucinda is, it’s like she vanished-“ your dad started to explain.</p><p>“Again.” Eric interrupted, Liam looked annoyed as he elbowed Eric’s rib, trying to shut him up. </p><p>“She left us then she help some psychopath take our sister and torture her,” that vein on Eric’s neck started to pulse. “She’s possibly killed and she might even be out there for some blood.” </p><p>“We don’t know that for sure, Eric.” Freya spoke from your left side. </p><p>“But we do. She’s probably leeching off another killer, waiting for her next prey. That’s what she’s been doing the past twenty years.” Eric retorted, you could see his anger growing. </p><p>“Which is why we need to find her, for Salem’s sake.” Liam intercepted, he stood in front of Eric to avoid any confrontation. </p><p> Everyone started arguing on what was best for you and your safety. Now you were growing frustrated the more they argued. They spoke about you, not to you.</p><p>As everyone continued to argue, you reached for the cup and took a sip. The cold air hit your lacerations on your exposed back causing you to wince. </p><p>You propped yourself up with no assistance. “She needs us… she needs help.” You spoke softly. </p><p>No one heard your faint whisper over the loud bickering. You grew more irritated by the second, it was tiresome to listen to grown adults bickering like toddlers.  </p><p>Trying to get out of the bed when suddenly the bed alarm went off. Your eyes widened in panic when the loud ringing echoed throughout the room. </p><p>Flip rushed to your side with the same panic in your eyes, he relaxed a bit once he realized you weren’t out of bed. “You can’t be out of bed,” Flip scolded you. </p><p>Ruben came rushing in when he heard the bed alarm. </p><p>“It isn’t a good idea to try moving yet, you haven’t used your legs in two weeks. You gotta ease into it, don’t overwhelm yourself.” Ruben explained, he eyed everyone in the room, almost as if he was scolding them. </p><p>He most likely heard all the bickering from the nurses station. They looked somewhat ashamed when they knew why he was giving them that look. Everyone turned back to you, with a more relaxed demeanor.</p><p>“She’s our mother, she needs us.” You forced out, everyone stayed quiet. Freya handed you the notepad, you shook your head at her. “We failed her…” </p><p>“We failed her? Are you shitting me?” Eric scoffed in disbelief. “After everything she’s done to us.. to you. You still defend her? Do you have any idea what she thought of you-“ </p><p>“Eric!” Your father snapped, your brother dismissed with his hand. Flip held up the cup of ice water closer to your face, you took the straw in between your lips to freshen your throat. </p><p>“Yes..” you swallowed the remaining water. “I’m the reason she left, she had no love for me,”</p><p>“Salem, don’t-“ Freya softly spoke, her brows furrowed slightly. </p><p>“She loved you three.., just not me. He made her tell me that, a constant reminder of what I never had..” your voice cracked tears threatened to fall. “Our mother needs us..” your throat started to burn. </p><p>“She’s not my mother, she never was.” He snarled at you, he didn’t spare any glances as he walked out of the room. Liam exhaled and followed him out, the look on his face was enough to tell you that he agreed with Eric. </p><p>It hurt seeing them walk away from you, they were never like this. You couldn’t blame them, it was definitely a lot to wrap your head around. </p><p>“It’s been hard on all of us, give him some time. They’ll come around.” Your dad reassured you. </p><p> </p><p>Flip kissed your lips ever so gently before leaving to the cafeteria with Ron and Freya. He tried to protest but you had to force him to go. You knew he didn’t take care of himself while you were gone. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” You barely whispered against his soft lips. He smiled at you right as he left the room. </p><p>Leaving you and your father alone in the room, along with pudge. </p><p>“Sometimes I forget how much you’re like me,” your dad broke the silence. “And I remember how much your mother hated it. I always thought it was because she wanted her daughter to be like her not because... I-I should’ve seen it.” </p><p>“None of us did, she was guarded.” You mouthed at him. You wrote on the notepad and handed it to him.</p><p>‘We don’t have to talk about her, not now.’ You smiled at him trying to calm him. </p><p>He exhaled and nodded, “you’re right but we have to at some point. You’ve gone through so much and when you’re ready to talk about it, I’m only a phone call away.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” you mouthed, teasing him slightly. He held you in a gentle embrace. </p><p>“You have any idea how terrified I was when I woke up,” tears streamed down your cheeks, you didn’t even think of that. “The last thing I heard was you crying for me and when I opened my eyes you were gone.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” you softly sobbed. Your dad embraced you gently.</p><p>“It’s not me you need to apologize to,” he backed away and looked at you with a sincere smile. “He’s a good man, he never stopped and he doesn’t scare easily. Considering how aggressive your brothers are.” </p><p>You tried containing your laughter, feeling a bit guilty realizing Flip was stuck with your brothers for weeks. </p><p>“I like him, he’s good.” Your dad smiled as he stood up. He grabbed Pudge’s leash. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” </p><p>Flip and the others walked in, they smiled at him. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Rossi was about to walk out when Freya stopped him. </p><p>“We were about to leave as well,” Freya had a smug expression, so did Ron. Even your dad noticed. </p><p>“Alright,” your dad said suspiciously. Freya and Ron said their goodbyes almost a bit too quickly. </p><p>Ruben walked back in with a clipboard and medication. “This will help with any discomfort..” Ruben walked towards your IV bag.</p><p>“No.” You forced out panicked. “No painkillers.” </p><p>Flip walked to your side, “it’ll hurt less, darlin.” </p><p>“I-I can’t.” You pleaded, just the thought of being under the influence made your brain hurt. </p><p>“Okay, okay, no pain killers,” Ruben put down the syringe. He wrote a few things down on his clipboard before leaving. </p><p>You kept your gaze on Ruben as he left the room, you felt scared the moment he pulled out the syringe. </p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Flip softly said. “You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you, you understand? Come on, look at me, angel.” </p><p>Your eyes watered when you looked back at him. He looked worried, it scared you. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m here.” He kissed your forehead. “Tell me what you need.” Handing you the notepad but you pushed it away. </p><p>“Can you..” you swallowed trying to speak up. “Hold me?” You pleaded, he smiled at you and nodded. </p><p>You tried moving over to make room for him on the bed. He tried being careful as he got into the bed. You felt overwhelmed with emotion as he held you in his arms. </p><p>His scent hasn’t changed or his warmth. His heartbeat was by your ear, he ran his fingers through your hair. You melted into his body, it’s been so long since you’ve had this. </p><p>“I-I love you,” you forced out, crying as your voice cracked. </p><p>“I love you too, angel.” Flip kissed the top of your head. </p><p>You dozed off as he continued to play with your hair. Clutching onto his shirt, scared if you let him go you’d lose him. </p><p> </p><p>To think your first night of actual sleep was going to be peaceful was an understatement. You woke up panicked and terrified, crying in your sleep. Flip would comfort you and remind you that you were safe. You knew you were but it felt like James would always be in the back of your mind. </p><p>The next day Freya came to relieve Flip, so he’d be able to change his clothes. You were grateful for that, it saved you the embarrassment of Flip seeing your beaten body. It was the first time you’ve seen your reflection. It was as if a stranger looked back at you. </p><p>Black and blue splotches decorated your body head to toe, lacerations of different depths followed alongside the bruises. Your neck had two different sets of prints, his hands and his boot print. That damn boot print also made its way to your cheek. Your eyes blood shot to the point where you couldn’t even see your iris. </p><p>The number six was the worst part, not even time could erase the mark of the beast. </p><p>Freya wrapped you in a towel, she looked at you through the mirror. </p><p>“I’m already working on it,” she smiled. “It’ll just take some time, until you’re healed.” </p><p>You nodded, you knew she was trying to make you feel better. At the same time you could feel her hesitation. Freya saved you the second hand embarrassment from having a CNA help you bathe. </p><p>It felt like a relief when you were finally in clean clothing and your hair didn’t stick to your face. You sat back on the hospital bed waiting for Freya. The more you stared at the walls around you felt like they were closing in on you. </p><p>“Surprise,” she pushed a wheelchair into the room, snapping you back into reality. “I figured you’d want to get out of the room and move a bit and I know you can’t exactly walk because of the…” she trailed off, trying to find the right words. </p><p>You smiled at her and nodded letting her know it was okay. She called Ruben for some assistance.</p><p>“How are you feeling today? Any disorientation? Feel nauseous?” He asked you, you shook your head. </p><p>“Okay good, Freya just to the cafeteria and back.” He handed her a card. “Make sure you eat something, doesn’t have to be a lot.” </p><p>“Got it,” Freya said as she wheeled you out of the room.</p><p> It’s been over a year since you’ve been here, the last time you were being transferred here. Even back then you don’t remember how you got to the hospital. They started decorating for the holidays, something about it made you feel uncomfortable. </p><p>Maybe it was the muted color of the hospital walls and how it’d clash with the vibrant decorations. No, loud decorations weren’t the cause of this. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay, Salem?” Freya asked with concern, placing the try in front of you. </p><p>“Yea,” you nodded at her. “I’m okay, sorry.” </p><p>“Why are you apologizing? It’s fine but please don’t shut us out.” Freya begged. “Talk to me.” </p><p>“What do you think about my mom being involved?” Freya sighed heavily, you couldn’t read her expression.</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know, we’re missing information because with what the team has only makes half a profile.” Freya explained.</p><p>“So do you think she could be helped?” You picked at the food in front of you.</p><p>“There has to be more to it, I refuse to believe it’s black and white. She could be helped but it’s not for us to decide if she wants it.” Freya could sense how overwhelmed you felt with the setting. </p><p>“Thank you,” you spoke softly. </p><p> </p><p>You and Freya headed back to the room once you were done eating. You couldn’t eat as much as you normally could even if you did feel hungry. </p><p>“Mateo? What the hell are you doing here?” Freya nearly growled at him. </p><p>Flip and Ron looked annoyed at Mateo’s presence. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re feeling better but we need to talk.” Mateo only looked at you. </p><p>“Why?” You whispered he normally wore a smug smile on his face but he looked concerned. </p><p>“We need to discuss this alone-“ Mateo said </p><p>“Absolutely not.” Flip snapped and he stepped towards you. </p><p>“Fine, the two of you since you’re apparently joined to the hip now.” Mateo retorted glaring at Flip.</p><p>Ron gave a certain look to Flip before walking out of the room with Freya. The moment the door shut behind him, Mateo settled in a chair. </p><p>“Does it have to be now?” Flip looked stressed, he didn’t even get a chance to warn you. </p><p>“What is this about?” You were confused as to why Mateo out of all people was here. </p><p>“You didn’t tell her?” Mateo looked to Flip, you furrowed your brows at them. </p><p>“She woke up yesterday, we didn’t want to overwhelm her.” Flip defended his actions. </p><p>Mateo looked frustrated, he looked to you with an apologetic expression. Something you’ve never seen before. </p><p>“They’re opening an investigation on you… Specifically the case we were both on.” Mateo chose his words carefully. </p><p>“They closed that case three years ago, I already took my punishment. What more do they want?” It felt like you woke up in the twilight zone. </p><p>“When you were taken, they found out about you practicing.“ Mateo brought up, you tried to remain calm. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” You panicked, your stomach was in knots. If you weren’t nauseous before, you are now. </p><p>“Come on, don’t play dumb. Someone of your size, it took nearly three tranquilizers to take you down? Axel got his hands on the report as well as the evidence from Georgetown. Why do you think the team isn’t here?” Mateo’s smug attitude surfaced. </p><p>“You knew?” You looked at Flip, slightly ashamed. He gave you a curt nod. You guessed this is what she meant. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that about?” Ron asked in a hush voice. “You didn’t tell me any of that-“ he pointed to the room.</p><p>“Cause I don’t really know Ron. This is something we have to trust Rossi and Salem with and unfortunately Mateo.” She rolled her eyes as she spoke his name. </p><p>From where she was standing she noticed your dad talking to Ruben. She walked over to the two while dragging Ron with her. </p><p>“Do you know who’s here?” Freya asked Rossi nodded. “Is that even allowed?” </p><p>“Yes it is, considering their past relationship, if that’s what you want to call it,” Rossi groaned. “It’d make sense for him to visit her, and might I remind you everything is up in the air.” </p><p>Freya truly believed your dad lost his shit with how casual he was being. She sighed and gave up, clearly she was overreacting a bit. </p><p>“Fine.” She huffed. “Do you at least know when she’ll be getting discharged? I could tell this is making her miserable.” Freya gestured to her surroundings. </p><p>“I’m working on it, I have an idea.” Rossi smiled at Freya and Ron. “I think we all need some positivity after this ordeal. Don’t you think?” </p><p>“What do you have up your sleeve Rossi?” Freya asked, trying to read his expression but failed. </p><p>“She won’t be home for Christmas but she’ll be home for New Years but she needs to take it easy.” Rossi announced. </p><p>“Home?” Freya and Ron said simultaneously. Both of their moods quickly changed. </p><p>“She’ll need to stay here for a few days before heading back to Colorado.” Rossi looked at his phone for a quick moment.</p><p>“Wait so she’s allowed to go back? I thought-“ Freya started to slightly panic. </p><p>“Up in the air,” Rossi reminded her. “We shouldn’t focus on that right now. We just got her back, we need to make up for what she’s missed.” </p><p>Rossi let them both in on what he had planned for everyone. He wanted to make up for years he wasn’t there for you and your brothers. Looking into James’s life, made him feel guilty. They were almost parallels, that scared him more than anything in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Winter solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recovery the past week had been a bit stressful. You’d get discouraged or frustrated when you weren’t able to do easy things. Like go to the bathroom, bathe, or even walk a couple steps. </p>
<p>There were moments where you couldn’t really eat. It became difficult with the antibiotics and the fact that you haven’t had a full meal in weeks made it harder. It wasn’t until one day, two plates of food were dropped off.</p>
<p>“Two? Why two?” Your voice was almost back to normal. </p>
<p>“One for you and one for me.” Flip spoke adjusting his chair in front of you while placing both plates on the tray. “I’d figured it’d be easier to eat together, like how we would before.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that.” You told him, he sighed and gave you a warning look. </p>
<p>“I want to, plus we have lunch dates to make up.” Flip grinned at you. </p>
<p>He never missed a meal with you, he’d always make sure to be there. You knew he did it so you didn’t feel forced to eat. He made it feel like a normal thing to do again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip made it easier, if it wasn’t for him you’d probably still struggle with the simplest things. But that didn’t mean he didn’t annoy you. </p>
<p>He’d hold you in his arms when you felt tired from the walk you two would go on. You would unbutton his shirt and stroke his chest with your finger tips. Slowly making your way to his belt buckle. Right as you were about to undo his belt, he gently grabs your hand. </p>
<p>“What do you think you are doing?” Flip asked in a stern voice. </p>
<p>“Um..nothing.” You felt embarrassed that he rejected your touch. Not wanting to look up at him, you just tucked your head into his chest. </p>
<p>“Just get some rest.” That was all he said, you felt uneasy, so you forced yourself to go to sleep. </p>
<p>What else could you have done? You felt hurt with his response and you didn’t really feel like confronting him about it. For one, you didn’t have the energy and maybe it was for the best. </p>
<p>That’s how it’s been the past week, you’d drop subtle hints at him. Flip would either ignore them or was clueless about it. </p>
<p>You will never forget the first time he helped you shower, the look on his face said it all. Looking at your reflection reminded you how horrible you looked. The way he bathed you, was so platonic. Like he didn’t even want you anymore. You understood that you were still recovering but at least display some type of affection. Flip didn’t even notice your mood change afterwards which irritated you even more. At this point you were willing to let a CNA bathe you instead. </p>
<p>It wasn’t till days later Flip noticed you’ve been snappier than normal. </p>
<p>“Let me help you,” Flip said, rushing to your side, you limped to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I need to do it on my own.” You grumbled, entering the bathroom. Not even look back at his reaction, you started to undress yourself. </p>
<p>“Darlin’ let me help you, you’re going to get dizzy.” Flip warned you, his frustration was clear in his tone.</p>
<p>“I said I got it,” you grumbled, throwing your shirt to the floor. You started to feel dizzy and your vision was blurred. You leaned against the wall to support yourself. </p>
<p>“Damn it, woman. Why don’t you just listen to me?” Flip wrapped your left hand in plastic, so your bandages didn’t get wet. </p>
<p>We waited a moment until you felt more stable. You didn’t argue with him when he helped you into the shower. As his large hands roamed your body with soap, you leaned into his touch. Trying to encourage his movements but that didn’t work. </p>
<p>“I got it.” You pushed his hands away from your hair and washed it yourself. Flip sighed heavily as you shut the curtain closed. Washing your hair with only one hand and your body still sore was difficult. The only thought that ran through your mind was the look on his face when he saw your body. You wish you could erase it from your mind. </p>
<p>It took you a moment to open the shower curtain, you didn’t want to see that look on his face again. You could see his shadow through the curtain, he looked impatient, almost frustrated. Instead of opening the shower curtain and exposing your body. You opted for sticking your arm out and grabbing the towel yourself. </p>
<p>Flip reached for the curtain making you panic, you quickly wrapped the towel around your frame. Flip didn’t say anything, you kept your eyes on the floor. </p>
<p>He helped you dry off . The whole time you kept your eyes to the floor, the only noise you could hear was him asking you to lift your arms. You wanted the humiliation to stop. </p>
<p>“What’s with you today?” Flip stood in front of you. “Why aren’t you letting me help you? Angel, look at me.” </p>
<p>You lifted your head slightly but you still avoided his hazel eyes. He gently grabbed your chin with his index finger and thumb, making you look at him. </p>
<p>“We could stand here all day in this bathroom until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Flip gave you a stern look. </p>
<p>“You don’t find me attractive anymore, do you?” You spoke quietly, he held you in place but your eyes moved away from his.</p>
<p>“You’re on bed rest, you can't do any physical activities-“ Flip defended he looked at you as if you were crazy. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question.” You sighed. “The first time you saw me… you looked horrified. Since then I can’t get that look out of my head. It feels like you don’t even want to touch me.” You leaned against the sink not wanting to look up at him. </p>
<p>He exhaled and cupped your cheek. “When I saw your injuries I wasn’t horrified at you, I was angry you went through that. You deserve to be worshipped,” his fingertips ran up and down your arms. “You know how hard it is? Of course I want you.” </p>
<p>Your breathing hitched a bit when his voice deepened. His breath sent chills throughout your body. You could feel his hardened length against your leg. </p>
<p>“You feel it don’t you?” He grinned you nodded at him, not being able to form a sentence. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Please,” you begged, pushing yourself into his stiff length. </p>
<p>He kissed your lips passionately, gently pushing his tongue into your mouth. You used your right hand to stroke his length through his pants, he pushed your hand away from his groin. </p>
<p>“This isn’t my pleasure.” He smirked as he kneeled in front of you. His hazel eyes looked up at you, almost as if he was asking for permission. You smiled at him letting him know it’s okay. </p>
<p>He played with your dripping wet folds. “I-I’ve missed you,” you gasped as he stretched you out. </p>
<p>He watched you unravel with his touch, “you’re already soaking, angel. I’m going to be gentle with you, just relax.” He leaned in and sucked on your clit as he inserted a second finger. </p>
<p>His movements were slow but it was enough to send you over the edge. Flip massaged your hips, he grunted when he felt your roll into his mouth. The slurping and his moans were music to your ears, you grabbed on to his hair wanting his tongue to explore some more. </p>
<p>“God, I’ve missed every inch of you..” he inserted his fingers back inside you, his thumb rubbed your clit as he watched in awe. “You’re close aren’t you? I could feel you clenched around my fingers.”</p>
<p>You didn’t want to succumb so quickly, “yes..” you held in a moan.</p>
<p>“Let it go, baby. This is all for you, relax for me.” You moaned loudly as his fingers thrusted faster. </p>
<p>“Fuck Flip,” you moaned out, you gripped the sink tightly. “I wanna.. fuck..” you tried to suppress another moan. </p>
<p>“That’s it, cum for me.” Flip took his fingers and continued to devour you. His fingers drenched in your juices as he continued to massage your hips. </p>
<p>You threw your head back when his tongue found that certain spot. His moans vibrated through your body making you grind against his face. His outgrown goatee added to the sensation, it made you more sensitive. He sucked and slurped as your orgasm made your body tremble. </p>
<p>Flip’s goatee was covered in your juices. He planted kisses all over your body as he made his way up. He was gentle as he kissed your neck and your face. Flip supported your body as you recovered.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? I wasn’t too much?” He looked concerned. </p>
<p>“Not at all,” you smiled sheepishly at him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I made you feel like that, I don’t want you to hurt and I didn’t realize how that would make you feel.” Flip started to help you get dressed. “But if you ever think like that again, I guess I’d have no choice but to show you.” He said grinning as he helped you put your pants on. </p>
<p>“Deal.” You smiled at him, he crossed his arms as he stood in front of you. Playfully scolding you. </p>
<p>“Come on, darlin let's go on that walk.” Flip held his hand out waiting for you to grab it. You gladly took it and walked by his side. You were slow and careful as you two walked the hospital halls. He’d ask multiple times if you wanted to use the wheelchair but you didn’t want to. You’ve made progress over the week and you didn’t want to ruin that. </p>
<p>During the walk you somewhat scolded Flip about him not taking care of himself while you were gone. Of course he’d roll his eyes and brush it off. He kept going on and on about how it wasn’t important at the time and he’s doing better now. He was right, he was doing better but his health is always important. </p>
<p>The two of you would always stop in front of the giant window that overlooked Quantico. Flip would always ask questions and you’d end up telling him stories. The two of you would be there for hours just rambling on about everything. It made you forget about all the fucked up shit that’s going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip supported you a bit more on the way back to your room. “I told you we should’ve got the wheelchair.” He teased you. </p>
<p>“I’m not hurting, I’m just a little tired.” You yawned, he smiled as he wrapped his hand around yours. You kept your head on Flip’s shoulder as you both entered the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprise!” Everyone yelled, you jumped slightly and smiled once you realized who was standing in front of you. Your dad, Freya and Ron had tupperware of food with them. </p>
<p>“What's going on?” You asked looking at everyone. </p>
<p>“We figured since you're here for Christmas, we thought we’d bring Christmas to you guys.” Ron smiled at the two of you. </p>
<p>“And we thought you guys were tired of hospital food.” Freya added. “So come on, take a seat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya was right the food they prepared was way better than any of the hospital food you’ve had the past week. Throughout the afternoon the team took turns visiting you, so you didn’t feel overwhelmed. The only people you didn’t see were your brothers. You haven’t heard from them since you’ve woken up. </p>
<p>“Where are Liam and Eric?” You asked your dad, Flip, Freya and Ron were too focused on their conversation to hear you. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, they’re not coming.” Your dad looked annoyed. “I don’t know why they’re being so childish-“</p>
<p>“It’s understandable but I didn’t think they’d be so mad at me for it.” You said to your dad, you felt kinda abandoned by them. </p>
<p>“No, they’re not exactly mad at you, it’s her. They just need time.” Your dad tried to reassure you. </p>
<p>Just when you were feeling good something just had to drag you down again. </p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll be here when I get discharged next week?” You asked, you needed to distract yourself from getting too upset or worse snapping at the wrong person.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Your dad didn’t even try to lie but he tried to sound hopeful for you. “You know how they are, it’s best they stay away.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. New Year’s Eve pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this? We could wait until-“ Alex stood at the end of the hospital bed, but you didn't have to read her expression to know she was hesitant.</p>
<p>“We can’t prolong it any further.” You interrupted. You sat up leaning against Flip’s chest. “You can’t afford to be biased, not now.” Flip placed his hand carefully on your shoulder and planted a kiss on your shoulder blade to comfort you. </p>
<p>Her mouth tightened into a line, exchanging looks with Emily. “Alright well let’s start with the obvious, did she ever mention anything about a safe place?”</p>
<p>“She barely spoke to me, she only spoke to me when he made her. She barely looked at me in the eye.” You answered, you took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Why exactly would he make her?” Emily asked, taking a step closer to you. </p>
<p>“To punish her.” You held on to Flip’s hand to anchor you. “James believed everything he did was to punish them. He believed he was doing what was best. It all linked to his upbringing. As well as the loss of his wife and daughter.” You explained your mind kept flashing back to his confession, each word he spoke he’d pull you closer to his body. </p>
<p>“You’re okay, now.” Flip spoke quietly, you didn’t realize that you were trembling.</p>
<p>“Yea, I’m fine.” Trying to convince everyone around you. </p>
<p>“We weren’t able to find information on that, not even names.” Alex’s voice almost cracked. “We couldn’t even find his information.”</p>
<p>“He was tech savvy.” You answered, “when they took me, there was a monitor in the front-“ recalling one of the few times you’d be somewhat conscious. “Almost like a police car but a van… I didn’t notice it the first time but it was after the glass.” You tried to recall any other memory but you couldn’t. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, you’re doing good. Let’s move on, what were their names?” Emily asked with a soft voice. </p>
<p>“Judith and Ruth… he told me about them. H-He even would call me Ruth.” You furrowed your brows. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Alex asked you. She tried reading your expression. She wasn’t sure if you felt sympathetic towards him or you were trying to shield yourself. </p>
<p>“Every time he’d strangle me, he’d see how long I’d last and almost every time he would say Ruth under his breath. I thought she could’ve been an old lover but with the way he’d treat me, that didn’t make sense.” You tried to think like you were on the case instead of the victim. </p>
<p>“You profiled him.” Alex gave you an encouraging look. </p>
<p>“I tried too. Each time I was close, he’d leave and send her in.” You told them. </p>
<p>“Where would he go? Would he say?” Emily asked, you shook your head.</p>
<p>“No. It was dark, I’d only be able to see him if he was close. If I couldn’t see him, I’d hear his boots.” You could feel Flip tense up behind you. </p>
<p>“Flip? Could you give us a minute? We need to conduct a cognitive interview.” Emily told Flip. </p>
<p>Flip looked over to you, to make sure you were comfortable with it. You nodded and mouthed ‘it’s ok’ to him. “I’ll be right outside,” he smiled at you. “Love you,” he whispered to you. You smiled at him as you said it back. </p>
<p>Alex and Emily politely stepped to the side to let Flip walk by. They tried to give you a reassuring look but failed the moment Flip shut the door. </p>
<p>“I figured you wouldn’t want Flip to hear the answer to our questions..” Alex fed around the bush. “But we need to know, how exactly did he treat you? Besides.. the.. obvious.” </p>
<p>You looked at your hands before making eye contact. “He’d bathe me any time I got too bloody. It was never her, it was always him. I-I freaked out…” you stopped yourself from speaking. </p>
<p>“Why is that?” Emily asked. “Take your time.” </p>
<p>“Um he sounded eager..” you stopped again. “I panicked, he didn’t like that.” It was hard for you to talk about without your mind going back. “I only remember the first and last time.” </p>
<p>“First and last?” Alex scrunched her brows at you, not knowing what you meant.</p>
<p>“I was unconscious every time after the first time then the last time he didn’t want her to drug me anymore.” Your voice came out softer than you wanted. “There were multiple times I’ve woken up clean.” </p>
<p>A few seconds of silence passed before anyone spoke. </p>
<p>“I know this is hard..but we just need a cognitive interview.” Alex noticed your scared expression. “Nothing with him, I promise. We have to go back to your interaction with Lucinda. There has to be something you weren’t able to focus on. We’re right here, okay?” Alex held on to your hands. </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know if I could do this,” you felt hesitant. That heart sinking feeling was back. </p>
<p>“We’ll take it slow. Just breathe and close your eyes.” Alex gave you a small smile. You nodded and did what she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip stood outside the room pacing. The moment they said cognitive, he began to worry. He knew that would mean you’d have to relive the horrors that Lucinda and James put you through. </p>
<p>He leaned against the wall and stared at his boots. Flip’s head snapped up the moment he heard a familiar voice. Freya and Ron walked towards him. </p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here?” Flip asked standing up straight. </p>
<p>“You really think I would miss her being discharged from this miserable place.” Freya used her hands to gesture at her surroundings. She received some dirty looks from medical staff. Ron held back a laugh. </p>
<p>“I just thought you’d guys meet us at Rossi’s place.” Flip said, Freya immediately shook her head. </p>
<p>“I figured we’d be here so it’d be easier for her.” Freya said, she was looking past Flip. “They’re doing the cognitive, aren't they?” </p>
<p>“Yeah they are. It’s been thirty minutes, I thought they’d be done by now.” Flip looked back to the door. </p>
<p>“We can’t think like that, the only thing we can do is be there for her.” Ron said, Flip and Freya looked back at him. “Hey let's focus on tomorrow night.” </p>
<p>“He’s right,” Freya sighed then stood next to Ron. “Since we’re talking about that already. Flip are you going to ask her at the party?” </p>
<p>Ron smirked and looked to Flip. “Yeah are you?” </p>
<p>“I should’ve never told you two.” Flip grumbled, rubbing his face in frustration. “I don’t know, if it’s a good idea-“</p>
<p>“I told you he’d wuss out,” Freya whispered to Ron.</p>
<p>“No, no it’s not that.” Flip used his hands to talk. “It’s just I don’t know if now is the best time. I don’t wan-“</p>
<p>They stopped talking the moment your door opened. Emily and Alex looked at them suspiciously.</p>
<p>“We finished up, she did really good.” Alex praised, almost to reassure Flip. </p>
<p>“Hey Alex, hey Emily.” Freya greeted them. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you two again.” Emily smiled at them. Alex looked to her watch with a weary look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we have to go right now but we will see you tomorrow.” Alex said looking at all of them. </p>
<p>“Thank you and yes we will.” Flip said they nodded before taking off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You quickly wiped your tears away before Flip came back to the room. You would be lying if you really believed Freya and Ron wouldn’t be here for you being discharged today. You got up from the bed to greet them properly. </p>
<p>“Don’t get up, we’ll go to you.” Freya rushed to you. </p>
<p>“I’m perfectly capable of walking. A bit of a limp but all is well.” You hugged Freya, she tightened her embrace around you. </p>
<p>“I finally got a real hug.” You could hear her smile. “Did I tell you how happy I am that you’re back?” </p>
<p>“Only about a hundred times.” You playfully rolled your eyes. Freya smiled as she stepped to the side.</p>
<p> Ron didn’t hesitate to hug you. It caught you by surprise considering the six months you’ve known Ron, you’ve never actually hugged him. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back too.” Ron exhaled, it almost seemed like he was relieved. “You could finally take Flip off my hands, I don’t know how you put up with him.” He teased as he whispered into your ear. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but giggle at his foolishness, which caught everyone off guard. Ron’s humor was something you missed dearly.</p>
<p>“What? What’s so funny?” Flip asked, slightly chuckling. Freya was close enough to hear what Ron had said to you. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” looking back at Ron. “You wouldn’t get it.” You said only to annoy him. Flip walked towards you, almost in a predatory way but his smirk gave him away. </p>
<p>Ron raised his brows as he moved to the side. Flip wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed every inch of your face. You giggled when his overgrown goatee tickled. He cupped your face in both of his large hands. Making sure you couldn’t pull away from his affection. </p>
<p>Freya and Ron moved around the two of you, paying no mind. Ruben walked in and groaned at the two of you. </p>
<p>“Alright break it up you two unless you wanna delay this any further.” Ruben scolded. You pulled away and faced him. “You look better and better each day.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “For everything.” </p>
<p>“Of course, I’m just going to go over things before you leave.” Ruben said you didn’t realize Freya already put your things together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he finished explaining everything, he brought in a wheelchair. You groaned and rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding?” You scoffed at the wheelchair. </p>
<p>“You know the rules.” Ruben smiled at you. “Don’t be a child, it’s only an elevator ride.” </p>
<p>“Seems familiar doesn’t it?” Ron snickered to Flip. He rolled his eyes while holding the chair. You took a seat and glared at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look,” Flip smirked at you. An argument you two have had over and over again. Of course he was tired of you bringing up how he could’ve taken better care of himself during your… absence.</p>
<p>It feels like it’s been so long since you’ve been outside a hospital or outside the confinement of four walls. It was almost overwhelming the moment you got to the entrance. It almost felt wrong to leave the building. </p>
<p>Ron went ahead to bring the car around. You were hesitant to walk out, a bit scared. It</p>
<p>Snow hasn’t fallen yet, but you could feel it coming. It was chilly but the sun was so warm. It was almost unfamiliar to you. The sight of the outside and the cold December air was enough to make you cry. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Freya asked, keeping her hands on your person. Flip looked concerned, his hand was on your lower back to support you. </p>
<p>“I-I’m okay, it’s just..” you inhaled deeply to keep you calm. “I just didn’t think I’d get out of that place.” You admitted, smiling at both of them. Flip smiled at you as he kissed your forehead. </p>
<p>Ron pulled up in one of the SUVs, Freya sat in the front. While Flip helped you in, he buckled your seatbelt for you. He closed the door right as he sat next to you. </p>
<p>Flip held your hand as you laid your head on his shoulder. The familiar scenery was comforting but you missed home. You wanted to get back to life back in colorado. </p>
<p>“Have any of you heard from Eric and Liam?” You broke the silence. They haven’t come by since the last time. It hurt to think that they probably left without saying goodbye. </p>
<p>“No, we haven’t seen them.” Freya frowned, “I’m sorry..” she apologized.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” You forced out, Flip squeezed your hand. It made you angry that they’d just disappear like that. Two weeks you haven’t spoken to them, they were never stubborn. Not since we were kids. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of you laughed and joked entering your childhood house. It brought back so many good memories but the memories of the recent time you spent with mother dearest tainted it. </p>
<p>You could hear different voices in the kitchen, men’s voices. You assumed it was your dad and Gideon but you stood frozen the moment you saw your Neanderthal brothers scarfing food down their throats as if they haven’t eaten in days. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re finally home.” Your dad embraced you as everyone took a seat at the table. “I bet you're hungry, I’ll make you some food, sit down.” Your dad had a dishrag on his shoulder, he was a bit tense. </p>
<p>The only seat was in between your brothers, they looked at you with puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m good.” You didn’t feel like playing nice, you walked out of the kitchen and headed to your dad's study. If you spoke to them now, you know you’d lose it. </p>
<p>You fell into the large leather chair that sat in front of the fireplace and next to your dad's office. When he was home he’d spend most of the time here. You used to bring your toys in here to keep him company. Lucinda would scold you everytime, she’d always tell you to stop bothering him. Your dad always defended you and let you stay. In reality she hated you, hated how close you were to your own father. </p>
<p>“Salem?” Liam softly said entering the study, Eric closed the door behind him. “Come on talk to us.”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking shitting me?” You winced as you stood up a bit too quick. “Talk to you? You’ve avoided me for two fucking weeks. No contact, not even a visit. Here I thought you two left for your next mission.” You snarled at them, your voice echoed through the room. </p>
<p>“We didn’t know-“ Eric started to say. </p>
<p>“Shut up, I’m tired of this shit.” They towered over you. “How many fucking times did I stand by you two with no questions asked? How many stupid decisions did you make and I defended both of you? Every fucking hospital visit I stayed by the two of you? And now?! It’s your turn to stand by me and you left me. For what? A disagreement?” You nearly yelled at them. </p>
<p>“This is different, this is about Lucinda.” Liam tried to defend. “May I remind you that she is still out there?” </p>
<p>“You both are not at the other end of her wrath, so stop acting like this is towards you. None of you were there!” Tears welled up in your eyes. “None of you witnessed what they did to me, what he made her do.”</p>
<p>“Yet you defend her as if she’s a saint.” Eric sneered, you glared at him. “Did you fucking develop Stockholm syndrome?” </p>
<p>“Eric!” Liam snapped at him, glaring at his brother. </p>
<p>“I’m not saying what she did was right but in her eyes that was the only thing she had to do to survive. James’s manipulation and her underlying illness didn’t help her make logical choices.” You tried to knock some sense into them. </p>
<p>“After all this time? After everything she’s done to you, do you truly believe in helping her? Or are you empathizing with her because you feel bad with what she was forced to share, Salem?” Liam spoke, his voice was lower. He leaned against the fireplace. </p>
<p>Your stomach sank, you never thought about it that way. Your mouth was slightly agaped, the ability to form words escaped you. It felt as if you were stuck, two sets of eyes glued on you. </p>
<p>“You can’t save everyone, some are just beyond saving.” Eric looked apologetic, as if he was breaking bad news to a child. </p>
<p>“Is that what you’d do to me?” You suddenly spoke. “If I'm too damaged from this, will you give up on me? I mean, you already kinda did.” You sobbed looking at your left hand. “You know he wanted to cut my finger off, that was only a fraction of what they did. I don’t know how I’d move on from that, if you didn’t get there in time.” you wiped your tears away. </p>
<p>“Don’t say that, we’d never give up on you.” Eric stepped towards you. </p>
<p>“What makes me different from her? Huh? Why me but not her?” You looked to both of them. </p>
<p>“You said it yourself, you were always there for us.” Liam looked away from the fireplace. “She abandoned us before we even had the chance to help her. She gave up on us long before we gave up on her.” </p>
<p>“You held us together, not her. You might be the youngest but you helped dad raise us. If dad wasn’t there, it was you. At every game, every important event we had, it was you. Salem, you were more a mother to us than she ever was. Even when she was here, she was distant.” Eric was never this outspoken before. </p>
<p>“You don’t remember what we do, what you're asking from us, we can’t do.” Liam shook his head. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t have anybody, she’s been completely alone with a psychopath all these years. She was manipulated into doing his bidding.” You tried to explain to them. </p>
<p>“She’s a lost cause, for fucks sake. Why can’t you get it through your thick skull?” Eric pleaded</p>
<p>“She loved you three and when the time comes, you two will play an important part in bringing her in.” You exhaled a shaky breath. “She needs help and you two said it yourselves. I’ve been there for you, no questions asked. Not once have I asked for anything in return. So please, if not for her then stand by me.” You begged. </p>
<p>They exchanged looks, for the first time you took them by surprise. Both your brothers looked hesitant. </p>
<p>“Please,” you sobbed. “I am not asking, I need you two. I can’t do this alone, neither can dad.” You looked at them distressed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip sat with everyone else while you and your brothers spoke in the study. </p>
<p>“They need to handle this amongst themselves, they’re grown. “ Rossi reassured him. “Well two out of three are.” Taking a sip from his coffee. </p>
<p>Gideon and Freya laughed. “Well from the yelling I’m sure she chewed them out. I haven’t heard her yell like that outside an interrogation room.” Gideon said. </p>
<p>“Let’s not focus on that, we should focus on tomorrow night.” Freya spoke, Flip lowered his head knowing where she was going with this.</p>
<p>Thank god a heavy set of footsteps made their way into the kitchen. Saving Flip from this conversation that was brewing, Only one of your brothers came back. </p>
<p>“Well? Where are the other two?” Rossi asked with an annoyed tone.</p>
<p>“She was tired so Liam helped up to her room.” Eric sat back down, he looked tired but relieved. Everyone at the table wanted to ask but with the look on his face they didn’t know what to ask.</p>
<p>“Are you at least on good terms again? Or will we be expecting a cold front for tomorrow night?” Your dad asked him. </p>
<p>“We’re good, not exactly on the same page..but for her I guess we kinda are.” He exhaled. “She’s stubborn, good luck with that.” Eric said to Flip. Your dad smacked his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m already used to it,” Flip smirked. Ron tried hiding a laugh by taking a bite out of his food. </p>
<p>“You’ve stuck around for this long, I’m not surprised.” Freya teased, Gideon groaned at his daughter’s boldness. </p>
<p>Everyone was too focused on the conversation that they didn’t notice that Flip was deep in thought about tomorrow night. Flip was feeling a bit nervous about it, he wasn’t sure if you were ready for it. That wasn’t the only thing he was worried about but it was top of the list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. New Year’s Eve pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip’s body heat was enough to wake you up. Pulling yourself closer to his naked body, his arms tightened around you. You’ve missed this, being in a regular bed and just having him. The hospital bed wasn’t comfortable whatsoever. </p><p>“Angel?” His deep baritone voice grumbled. “It’s early, go back to sleep.” He dug his mouth in the crook of your neck. </p><p>“I just wanna enjoy this,” you whispered into his chest. Your fingers carefully stroked his hair. “I’ve missed waking up with you.” </p><p>“What have we been doing the past two weeks?” He grumbled, his eyes remained closed. </p><p>“In a normal bed, you barely even fit in the hospital bed.” You smiled, you traced the dips and creases on his chest. He kissed your temple and chuckled lightly. </p><p>“I’m surprised your feet don’t dangle off of my bed,” you giggled trying to look up at him. It was still dark out, but you could somewhat see his smile. </p><p>He chuckled slightly, “angel? Am I the first boy in your room?” He teased, you couldn’t help but laugh. “I am, aren't I? Hmm, I’m flattered.” </p><p>“Shut up,” you lightly jabbed his chest. You pressed your cold feet on to his legs. </p><p>“Damn it, woman. You’re freezing.” Flip grumbled, he suddenly held you tighter. </p><p>“You’re not?” Your fingers played with the waistband of his briefs. Your eyes started to feel heavy as you yawned, exhaustion hit you again. </p><p>“Come on, baby, the suns not even up.” Flip’s warm breath brushed your neck. Listening to his heartbeat was reassuring, it comforted you knowing that he was there. That you weren’t lying on the freezing cold concrete hoping that someone would come and save you. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the water running woke you up, you could see the light from the bottom of the bathroom door. You looked over to your clock, it was past nine. </p><p>Flip left a glass of water on your nightstand, you didn’t hesitate to take a drink. Holding the empty glass in your hand, you looked around at your old room. It’s been a while since you’ve stayed the night in your old room. It’s remained unchanged since you left for college. </p><p>“You’re awake, how do you feel?” Flip asked, still dripping wet from his shower. The towel hung low, your eyes followed his happy trail. He let out a chuckle, “angel?” He eyed you with a smirk plastered on his face. </p><p>“Yeah,” you made eye contact with him. “I-I feel okay. I’m a little bit sore but I feel better… better that I’m in a normal room.” You smiled at him. </p><p>He cupped your face with both hands and kissed you. You deepened the kiss by leaning into it, he sat in front of you so you could strain yourself. Straddling him and running your un-injured hand through his wet hair, you pulled him closer to your body. You whimpered as you desperately tried to grind your hips into his hardened length. </p><p>His hands made their way to your hips, holding you still. “Patience, angel. You know we gotta take it easy.”</p><p>You let out a frustrated sigh and rolled your eyes. “I know.” You pouted at him, he chuckled and kissed your pout. You started to pull yourself off of him when you noticed your pajamas got wet from his body. </p><p>“Do you know how much I love you?” He asked, cupping your face. Forcing you to look into his hazel eyes. </p><p>The question caught you off guard, his tone was different. He’s never asked you that and you're definitely not used to that tone of his voice. </p><p>“Yes, I do.” You softly spoke, you couldn’t even read his expression. He eyed your features, it reminded you of when you first met. He frowned when he saw your neck, he placed soft kisses along the bruises. </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he whispered into your ear. “and so strong, you’re perfect.” He continued to plant kisses on your neck to your jaw. “You make me the happiest man in the world. Do you know that?” He asked again. </p><p>Your breathing hitched the moment the tip of his nose touched yours, his eyes flickered to your lips and eyes.</p><p>“Philip.” You breathed out, you felt yourself melt. His hands ran down your sides, keeping his eyes on you. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” You grimaced, jumping out of his hold. Your rib cage was still fragile. “I-I’m sorry, fuck I’m so sorry.” You immediately apologized the moment you saw Flip’s terrified expression. “I-I didn’t mean to do that, I-“</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” he walked towards you. “You’re okay, don’t be sorry. It’s my fault, I should've been more careful. Look at me.” He pleaded, you looked up to him. “Don’t you ever apologize for that, okay? It’s not your fault.” </p><p>You took deeper breaths to calm yourself. “I didn’t think it’d still hurt..” your voice trailed off. </p><p>“It’s an extremely sensitive area, baby. It takes time to heal and that’s okay, we have all the time in the world.” Flip smiled at you. </p><p>His damn smile was enough to make you feel better, his dimples, the creases around his eyes and the way he blushes. Just everything about him made you feel happy, it was almost unreal. </p><p>“I love you.” You smiled at him. “How did I get so lucky?” His thumb stroked your bottom lip. </p><p>“Baby, you had me eating from the palm of your hand the moment I saw you.” Flip kissed your forehead. “Come on, we gotta get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the morning he catered to you. He helped you with everything, some things he’d let you do it on your own. It’d take a moment but he’d be there and encourage you. It was definitely less frustrating but Flip could tell you were holding back. You knew you’d have to tell him what exactly happened those eleven days you were held and that’s what terrified you.</p><p> </p><p>“Salem? You good?” Freya called for you, she sat in front of you at the table. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Oh it’s nothing, it’s a train of thought.” You shook it off, you looked at your barely touched food. “Sorry, um I got distracted.” </p><p>“It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it? It might be easier since the guys are out..” she was right. </p><p>Your dad had to wrap things up back at the office and the guys had to run errands for tonight. Which was pretty vague, they left in a hurry before you could ask any more questions.</p><p>“I haven’t had a normal morning in a while and I finally got that today, like it was perfect. I freaked out when he barely touched the mark and I-I, felt awful.” For whatever reason it was hard to find the words to explain. </p><p>“Why did you feel like that? Was it Flip’s reaction that scared you? Cause he loves you so much, he’d do anything for you.” Freya was careful to only reach for your right hand. </p><p>“That’s the thing,” you sighed. She looked at you as if she saw a ghost. “That’s what scares me. I’m scared of the day that I have to tell him everything that happened. I know that,” you hesitated. “I know that I can’t keep it bottled up or I’ll lose my shit. I can’t keep him in the dark and freak out about everything-“ </p><p>“That’s the beauty of it, you can take your time. Whenever you're ready to tell him, he’ll be there. You have no reason to be scared anymore, not when you have him. The good thing about detective Zimmerman is that he is a patient man when it comes to you.” Freya smiled. </p><p>“That says a lot coming from you.” You teased, she started to laugh. “You’ve never had anything good to say about any guy before.”</p><p>“They were all shit.” Freya couldn’t stop laughing, you joined in. “You deserved better than them and now you have that. Do you remember what my mom used to tell us?” Her smile faltered a bit, almost faded </p><p>You froze when she mentioned Sara, your whole body stiffened. “How could I forget?”  You smiled at Freya. </p><p>“Never trust your fear, they don’t know your strength.” She smiled, looking away for a moment before looking back at you. “You, my best friend, have survived so much. I’m so proud of you and if mom could see you now, she’d agree with me.” </p><p>That was enough to make you cry, “she’d be proud of both of us, Frey.” She wiped her tears off and smiled.</p><p>“Just please don’t forget that. You have no reason to be scared, he won’t let you fall.” She smiled at you. </p><p>“What would I do without you?” You smiled, wiping any tears away. </p><p>“Funny, I ask that myself.” She stood in front of you. “Come on let's get ready for tonight.” She helped you up. </p><p>Personally, you didn’t care for the party your father wanted to throw. Seeing how happy it made everyone<br/>and how excited they were, you couldn’t ruin that. It made you nervous at the amount of people that would come over and see the state you're in. It made you a bit self conscious but Freya reassured you that everything was going to be okay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flip and the guys had some unfinished things they had to do before tonight. Ron could sense Flip’s nerves since they left the barbershop. Liam and Eric’s silence throughout the day wasn’t exactly calming. </p><p>“Oh shit, Zimmerman a suit?” Ron looked at him in shock. Flip was more of a casual kind a man, didn’t wear a suit unless he was ordered to. Even then he’d complain the whole time about how uncomfortable it was.</p><p>Flip looked down at what he was wearing and felt a bit defeated. “It’s too much isn’t it? Too fucking obvious?” He grumbled. </p><p>“No, no, no.” The three men stopped him before from throwing a fit. </p><p>“It’s just surprising.” Ron added. “It’s good, just. Lose the tie. It might make it more comfortable.” </p><p>“Why are you so nervous? You need to calm down. You want this don’t you?” Eric asked from the other side of the store. </p><p>“Yeah, yes I want this.” Flip nearly stuttered. “I just don’t want to overwhelm her, with everything… is this the best timing for it?” He looked to them for advice. </p><p>“Do you remember what you said when Freya asked everyone ‘what’s the first thing you’d do when she’s back?’ You remember?” Eric asked him. </p><p>“I said, marry her. I still stand by that.” Flip looked at Eric. Ron stood there with his eyes widened in shock. </p><p>“Then why hesitation?” Liam asked, breaking his silence. </p><p>“You both weren’t there the past two weeks, what she’s been through can’t be erased. I’m worried that it might overwhelm her. There are still things she hasn’t come to terms with and I fear this might trigger it.” Flip explained.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Eric asked he seemed a bit offended but he contained his emotion. </p><p>“She needs time to feel like herself again and I won’t rush her,” he pulled a small box from his pants pocket. “This will be hers, tonight, tomorrow, even years from now, this is hers.” </p><p>The three men exchanged different looks amongst themselves. </p><p>“You know her best, do what’s right for the both of you. We trust your judgment, it’s clear you’re putting her before yourself. That’s all we wanted for her.” Liam spoke to him. </p><p>“Just don’t overthink it, she’s tougher than she looks. Take that into consideration.” Eric added before walking back to the dressing room. </p><p> </p><p>They were half right, the more Flip overthought the situation the more nervous it made him. He just didn’t want to overwhelm you. The moment everyone told you about the party, during Christmas you tended up. No one else noticed but Flip did. </p><p>Flip thought back to hospital, how you felt insecure. He thought you were insane to think like that but he reminded himself that he wasn’t there for what James put you through. Some injuries you’d avoid speaking about. Then one image flashed through his mind, the fear in your face when you thought your finger was gone. Your left hand, ring finger, that couldn’t be a coincidence. Flip pushed that far back into his mind, he didn’t want to think about that. </p><p>He also feared the possibility of you saying no to him. With everything that you’ve been through he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. He was terrified that one question would be enough to change everything. One thing he knew for sure was that, he didn’t want to lose you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, what’s taking them so long?” Flip grumbled while they settled in the living room. “Some people are already here.” Flip anxiously checked his watch. </p><p>They chuckled amongst themselves, Liam poured the drinks. Your dad was off entertaining some colleagues and guests.</p><p>“Those two always take their time, but since Salem’s injured I’m sure it’ll be another hour.” Eric joked. </p><p>“Another hour? Fucking shit.” Flip grumbled, throwing his drink back. </p><p>“So what’s the plan? Wait or you gonna ask her?” Ron asked as he eyed Flip gulp his second drink in one quick second. </p><p>“I’ll play it by ear.” Flip cleared his throat. “I need to see her, first.” He grumbled, looking at the doorway hoping you’d walk through any second. </p><p> </p><p>Flip started to get impatient when a couple more people showed up. He was unexpectedly roped into a conversation with your brothers and some FBI hotshots. He didn’t care for the conversation, he would just blank in and out of it. It got worse when more people joined in. </p><p>“Wait so they’re building another field office?” One of the older men spoke. </p><p>“Yeah apparently big plans… new unit. They already have someone in mind for...” another spoke. </p><p>Flip zoned out and took another swig at his drink. Ron eyed him almost if he was telling Flip to take it easy. He just wanted you by his side. </p><p> </p><p>The bruises were fading, they aren't as noticeable as before. The only thing that stood out was your hand and your eyes. The deep burgundy silk dress clung to your curves perfectly. The back was a bit revealing and the straps were thin, thankfully your hair was long enough to cover the laceration marks on your back as well as any of the burns on your collarbone.  </p><p>Freya suggested another outfit when she sensed your hesitation towards the dress but it didn’t feel right. It felt wrong to hide behind clothing, especially since most of these marks are engraved into your skin. </p><p>“You look amazing.” Freya gasped as you walked towards her. “Are you sure about it? You don’t have to force yourself.” </p><p>“Thank you and I know, it’s just that I wanna feel like myself again. I think this is it.” You looked at your reflection, you needed to feel normal again. </p><p>“As long as you're comfortable.” She smiled at you. “Let’s head down, they’re probably wondering where we’ve been.”  </p><p>Freya supported you while walking down the stairs. It wasn’t as painful as before, you couldn’t help but watch your feet. You were scared you’d accidentally miss a step. </p><p>“I can take it from here Freya.” Your head snapped up the moment you heard Flip’s voice. He took your hand and helped you down the remaining steps. He pulled you close to his body, his gaze made you feel like it was only the two of you in the room.</p><p>“You look gorgeous.” Flip spoke right as he leaned in to kiss you. His goatee was more tamed so it didn’t tickle you as much and his hair was it’s usual length. You could taste the bourbon on his lips, his hand traveled to your ass. Giving it a light squeeze, you couldn’t help but giggle. </p><p>“Philip, you're already drunk aren’t you?.” You teased, he gave you that goofy smile of his and stared at you. As if he was memorizing your features, it reminded you of this morning. You could tell he was deep in thought. “Flip?” </p><p>“Well you kept me waiting, how else was I supposed to hold up a conversation with these men?” He joked, his demeanor changed in an instant. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I promise to make it-“ you leaned into his face, making your noses touch. </p><p>“Salem!” A voice called out, startling the both of you. Autumn rushed towards you with Reid and Maeve behind her. You opened your arms to embrace her, she hesitated and looked to you for permission.</p><p>“It’s okay.” You smiled reassuring her, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around your hips. “How is it you’ve gotten so tall?”</p><p>“I’ve grown three inches since I’ve seen you, aunt Salem.” She beamed at you. “Mom says I’ll probably be as tall as dad.” She looked back at her parents.</p><p>“Autumn where are your manners?” Maeve asked her, Autumn made an ‘o’ with her mouth and mouthed sorry to Maeve. </p><p>“Hi Flip,” she smiled up at him, still holding on to you. You smoothed out her curls with your fingers. </p><p>“Hey kid, I like your dress.” Flip put his hands in his pockets. “Hey Reid, good to see you again Maeve.”</p><p>“Thank you, my mom picked it out.” She smiled as she let you go. </p><p>You hugged both Reid and Maeve, Reid slightly frowned at you when he eyed your injuries. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. </p><p>“It’s okay, I know.” you smiled at him. “Tonight isn’t about that.” You squeezed his forearm.</p><p>“You’re right, we should join the others.” Reid smiled and gestured to the doorway.</p><p>You took Flip’s arm and walked with them, Freya had already joined your brothers and Ron. Your dad was the first to walk to you. </p><p>“sembri incredibile piccola.” He smiled at you, right as he embraced you. “I’m so happy you’re back with us.” </p><p>“Thanks, dad.” You held on tighter. “I’m glad you’re okay, too.” He chuckled and nodded, he pulled away from you. </p><p>“Me too, kid.” His eyes were glossy but his smile was big. “Go on, I don’t wanna monopolize the woman of the hour.” He teased you, “go on.” </p><p>Flip made sure to grab your right hand and lead you to the team. As you made your way to them, former colleagues and agents your father works with, gave you a look and nodded. Almost as if they were silently paying their respects to you. </p><p>You’ve noticed it before because back then it was you paying respects to the agents before you. If you were still an agent, this would’ve been a major power move. </p><p>“Oh my goodness, you look incredible.” Penelope exclaimed as she hugged you. “I’ve missed you so much. Don’t ever do that again.” She playfully scolded you. “Don’t let her do that,” she looked to Flip. </p><p>“I don’t intend on letting her get away with that.” Flip smirked, wrapping his arm around your waist. </p><p>Your cheeks turn ten shades red when you realize what he meant exactly. Everyone around us acted like they didn’t catch that. </p><p>“Well it’s good to see you up and walking again.” Morgan said as he gave you a quick hug. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m feeling a bit better, a little overwhelmed with how many people there actually are.” You admitted looking around. “I don’t even think I’ve met half of them..”</p><p>“Well enjoy it, baby girl, this is a celebration for you.” Morgan laughed as Penelope pulled him to the center of the room to dance. </p><p>“Baby girl?” Flip’s eyes narrowed, you bit your bottom lip to hide your laugh.</p><p>“He calls everyone that,” you rolled your eyes. Flip hummed at you. “Philip Zimmerman, are you jealous?” You teased him. </p><p>“No, of course not,” drinking another shot of bourbon. “Come on, let's go.” He dragged you to the center of the room with everyone else that was dancing. </p><p>“You wanna dance? Like in front of everyone?” You were a bit shocked. He’s danced with you before but not in front of a large crowd. </p><p>Flip pulled you into his arms, your left hand rested on his shoulder and your right hand settled in his large hand.  </p><p>“I almost lost you, you think I care about that right now?” He said in a soft tone. “I love you and I don’t care who sees it.” </p><p>“I love you too.” You smiled at him, he kissed you passionately. It was different, you couldn’t explain it but you knew it was different. </p><p>You placed your head on his chest as you both slow- danced to Frank Sinatra. Flip gently spun you and caught you in his arms. You both laughed as your body’s melted together. </p><p>Everything hit you at once as you looked into Flip’s eyes. Everything James put you through ran through your mind. One thing was made apparent and that was fear. The fear that you wouldn’t see Flip or anyone else ever again. To think you actually believed James, being here almost felt unreal.</p><p>“Angel? Are you okay?” Flip asked, you didn’t realize your eyes were watery. “Talk to me, I’m here.” He pulled you into his arms. </p><p>“It’s just… I was so scared I’d never see you again. Any of you,” you looked at your friends and family. “ and now that we're all here, I just wanna enjoy it. I don’t ever wanna feel like that again.” You looked at him, he wiped any tears that almost fell. </p><p>“You won’t, I won’t let you. I’m not going anywhere and neither are they.” He nodded to everyone. He smiled and kissed your forehead before spinning you again. </p><p>He exaggeratedly hummed to Frank Sinatra’s witchcraft, you knew he was only doing it to make you feel better. You could see everyone's eyes on you but you paid no mind. In that moment all that mattered was him. </p><p>You wished you could be in his arms all night but your legs started to feel it and your brothers pulled him for another drink. Tara and Emily kept you occupied, Freya danced with Nick. </p><p>“You are incredibly lucky to have a man like him.” Tara commented, smiling at you. “How’d you do it?” </p><p>“Honestly I don’t know,” you laughed. “I guess I got lucky.” You shrugged at them, watching everyone dance and enjoy themselves. </p><p>“Well whatever you do, don’t let that one go.” Emily smiled as she walked to Hotch. </p><p>Both you and Tara smiled as you watched everyone around you. Different agents came up to you and gave you their best regards. You did your best to keep your composure but after the sixth agent you felt a bit overwhelmed. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Tara asked, “I know you’re probably tired of hearing that, but with everything..” </p><p>“I don’t know.” You said. “Right now I’m happy but when it comes to case, I have a mix of emotions that I don’t think I can sort through myself.” </p><p>“I’ve gone over the case and I know why you feel like that. The similarities between you and James-“ Tara started to explain.</p><p>“Please, not now.” You pleaded, looking up at her. “Let’s just enjoy this.” </p><p>“Okay.” She smiled and nodded. “When you are ready to talk, I’m only a phone call away.” </p><p>You noticed Alex walking in with her husband, she smiled when she saw you and rushed over. They both embraced you in their arms. </p><p>“You look fantastic, how’s my favorite god daughter doing?” Bruce smiled at you, still holding on to you. </p><p>“I’m doing better, I thought you were still overseas with Doctors Without Borders? How long are you back?” You asked him.</p><p>“I’m actually here for good,” he smiled looking over to Alex. “I got offered a position at the university with your aunt.” His gaze was still glued to Alex. </p><p>“That’s amazing, congratulations.” You beamed at him. </p><p>“I just hope we don’t get sick of each other.” Alex teased, Bruce laughed. “How do you do it?” She asked looking behind you. </p><p>You were met with large hands at the small of your back. Looking up to see Flip at your side. </p><p>“I could never get sick of her, it’s incredible watching her work. She’s the smartest one in the station.” Flip praised you, he smiled at you as if he was proud. </p><p>“You must be the boyfriend,” Bruce pointed to Flip. “I’ve heard many good things. I’m Bruce Blake, her godfather and Alex’s husband.” He held out his hand to Flip. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Flip Zimmerman.” Flip smiled, shaking his hand. </p><p>Reid rushed over to the four of you. He looked a bit concerned. “Salem, Alex, they need us in the study. It’s important.” He looked at us.</p><p>“It’s okay, go on.” Bruce said to Alex. “I’ll keep him company.” He smiled at you. </p><p>“He’s right, go on.” Flip smiled, you kissed him before heading with Reid and Alex. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this about? Did they find her?” You asked Reid while heading to your dad's study. </p><p>“No it’s about you.” Reid opened the door to the study. </p><p>The whole team was inside, your dad and Axel were dead center. They all looked concerned when you walked in. </p><p>“Good to see you again, Axel.” You said with a weary tone. </p><p>“I wish it was under better circumstances, but I am glad you are well.” Axel said, he didn’t smile instead he looked grim. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’d she go?” Freya asked, standing in front of the group of men. “Hey Bruce.” She smiled at him. Ron walked behind her and handed her a drink.</p><p>“Hey Freya, you look beautiful. Is this your boyfriend, Freya?” Bruce asked, pointing to Ron. </p><p>“Oh god no.” She scoffed. “She wishes.” Ron laughed, Freya glared at Ron while Bruce and Flip laughed. </p><p>“My mistake,” Bruce held his hands up. “The teams in the study.” </p><p>Freya rolled her eyes. “Leave it to them to keep busy on a night like this. Just like old times.” She sighed while drinking her champagne.</p><p>“At least we didn’t hear wheels up in thirty.” Bruce chuckled. “There’s a blessing in disguise.” </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up, uncle Bruce. The night is still young.” Liam said approaching the group. </p><p>“Good to see you again. Where’s Eric?” Bruce hugged him. </p><p>“He’s just making sure everything is good for when the clock strikes twelve.” He smiled at Flip. </p><p>“Unless you changed your mind.” Freya was somewhat joking. Ron chuckled at Freya’s tone. </p><p>“I’m asking her at twelve ,” Flip grinned at them. They all smiled at him and congratulated him. “I haven’t got an answer yet.” </p><p>“You're an idiot if you think she’d say no.” Ron commented, they all nodded in agreement. “Especially with the ring.”</p><p>“He’s right Flip, your mothers ring is gorgeous. She’s going to love it.” Freya reassured him. </p><p>“Flip what made you come to the decision to ask her?” Bruce asked Liam looked a bit nervous at his demeanor.</p><p>“It was something Reid said that stuck with me when she was missing. I can’t be without her, not ever.” Flip said his left hand gripped on to the small box that was in his pants pocket. “Even if I didn’t ask her tonight, she’ll always be the one and nothing could change that.” </p><p>Freya elbowed Flip the moment you walked back in, they quickly changed conversation topics. Flip got nervous and fidgeted a bit, he moved the small box to his jacket pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d I miss?” You walked in with Penelope. You tried to act like everything was fine. </p><p>“Oh you haven’t missed a thing, where’s everyone else?” Bruce asked looking for Alex through the crowd. </p><p>“Oh they’re just wrapping up in the study.” Flip wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “They should be joining us in a bit.” </p><p>“As long as they don’t have a case.” Bruce joked, making the group chuckle a bit. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ve got a handle on that.” Penelope smiled. “If you’ll all excuse me, I believe a certain tech analyst owes me a dance.” She made her way to the other side of the room. </p><p>The rest of you continued to talk about trivial things, Bruce told some stories about his time with Doctors Without Borders. By the second story, Alex made her way back as well as the rest of the team. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it that team needed? Reid seemed pretty serious?” Flip asked you, this was something you wanted to avoid. </p><p>“They were just catching me up with everything, they figured with the information I might’ve remembered something.” You reassured him, from the corner of your eye you noticed your dad still speaking to Axel. </p><p>Flip noticed it and furrowed his brows, he looked back at you. “I promise later, just not now.” You whispered to him. His thumb ran across your cheek as he gave you a peck on the lips. </p><p>As the night went on, you nearly forgot about the conversation with the team and Axel. It was hard to focus on that while everyone you loved was having a great time. It felt perfect but something brewing once again. You hoped it wasn’t going to be like this all the time. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna show you something.” Flip whispered into your ear. “Come on, let's go.” </p><p>You looked back at everyone, “but-“ you started to say. </p><p>“Don’t worry they won’t notice.” He smiled, he grabbed your hand and led you to the back door. </p><p>“What are you going to show me?” You asked when he stopped at the back door. Flip took his sports coat off and helped you put it on. There were some guest already scattered outside </p><p>“I figured you’d want front row seats for the show.” Flip held you close, he rested his chin on the crook of your neck. “I wanted to make this special, I figured since it was our New Years together. I’d make it unforgettable for you.” Flip smiled </p><p>“Flip, even if we were doing nothing, I wouldn’t care. I’m just happy to be with you.” You turned to face him. </p><p>Then you realized it was getting closer to midnight when everyone was outside. Freya handed you a small blanket so you didn’t freeze. She only smiled and said nothing. You looked to everyone around you, they all looked to the sky. </p><p>“Do you remember when I first told you that I love you?” Flip asked, you looked back at him and he had the biggest smile on his face.</p><p>“Of course I remember.” You smiled with him. </p><p>“I wanted to tell you sooner, I wanted to tell you that from the moment I met you, you were all I could think about.” Everyone around you started counting down. “When you were gone, I was terrified. For a moment I thought you weren’t real. I thought you were a figment of my imagination and this was all a fever dream. The pain was the only reminder that you were real.” Flip backed away from you and checked his pockets then patted himself down. </p><p>You furrowed your brows as you watched him search his pockets. The sound of the fireworks caused you to jump causing you to stuff your hands in Flip’s coat. </p><p>“Philip?” You breathed out in shock. He stopped what he was doing and looked back at you with a concerned look on his face. “What’s this?” You held out the small back box. </p><p>“It’s yours.” Flip got closer and opened the box for you. </p><p>You kept your eyes on him, he smiled at you. You were scared to look at what was inside the box, this couldn’t be happening. </p><p>“Angel, look at it.” He nodded, your eyes were met with a gorgeous ring. It looked familiar but at the moment you couldn’t think straight. </p><p>“I-Is this what I think it is?” You breathed out, it felt as if the air had been knocked out of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you marry me?” Flip smiled, you could feel your body vibrate with exhilaration. You couldn’t help the tears that fell. Everyone’s eyes were on the two of you as the fireworks went off, you could see some whirl in spirals from the corner of your eye. </p>
<p>“Yes,” you breathed out. “Oh my god, yes!” You smiled once your mind realized that what was happening was real. </p>
<p>Flip chuckled as he placed the ring on your ring finger, you scrunch your brows in confusion when you realized your hand wasn’t damaged anymore. </p>
<p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” Your father asked, everyone and everything went silent around you, including the fireworks. </p>
<p>You looked at everyone, they all looked disgusted. It was as if you did something wrong.</p>
<p>“um I-I’m sorry, it’s just..” you couldn’t form any words. Your hand flew to your throat, it felt as if someone was choking you. </p>
<p>“Aw, what is it? Cats got your tongue?” A sinister voice spoke from the crowd. You panicked the moment James made his way towards you. </p>
<p>“No n-, you’r-.” You stumbled backwards almost falling on your ass. No one did anything, they all just watched as he emerged from the crowd. </p>
<p>“Miss me already, kitten?” He chuckled, “I’m so touched you included me on this special occasion.” </p>
<p>“This isn’t real, Flip, he killed-“ you turned to Flip but it was as if he was frozen. You tried to shake his arm, “Philip?” You called out, James chuckled. </p>
<p>“He might’ve but I think we both know, I’ll always be around.” He towered over you. “I’m engraved into your mind, just like I am on your skin.” </p>
<p>You felt something dripping from your side. Looking down, you saw the six bleed through the silk dress. You couldn’t stop the bleeding, you started to panic. </p>
<p>“You can’t stop it.” James chuckled at you, he quickly pulled something from his pocket and struck Flip in the abdomen. Flip didn’t budge but he bled. </p>
<p>“No no no,” you sobbed. You applied pressure on his wounds but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. </p>
<p>“You know, I didn’t expect you to miss me so soon. The last time it took months, I really got to you didn’t I?” He smirked watching as you tried to catch Flip in your arms. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I got you.” You sobbed, the bleeding wouldn’t stop. “Look at me, keep your eyes on me.” His bloodied hand cupped your face. </p>
<p>“He’s made you weak and pathetic. Look how you cower for him.” He squatted in front of you. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?!” You sobbed as you clutched Flip closer to your body. “What do you want from us?!” </p>
<p>“Oh stubborn child, you know that’s not the question you want to ask. I know the guilt is eating at you, it’s only a matter of time before you break.” James tsked. You closed your eyes and tighten your grip on Flip, hoping you’d wake up from this nightmare.</p>
<p>“Why me? Why couldn’t you leave me alone? Leave them alone!” You looked up to see only James in front of you, everyone was gone. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want that.” He spoke gently. “They’re no good for you, they don’t know you like I do.” </p>
<p>“You don’t know a thing about me!” You tried to catch your breath. “You didn’t have to hurt them,” you sobbed as you crumbled on the ground. Flip’s eyes started to close and his body went limp. “I would've gone if you left them alone!” You screamed angrily.</p>
<p>“Oh kitten, I like you better torn apart.” He stood up, the knife glistened as he switched hands. Going from his right hand to his left, a motion that seemed familiar. </p>
<p>Flip was gone, you were all alone surrounded by darkness. James towered over you, he had that stupid look on his face. The look you're all too familiar with, you closed your eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh no angel,” he mocked Flip. “Keep them open, you know the rules.” He chuckled watching you cower on the ground. </p>
<p>You wanted to scream but you couldn’t, you couldn’t move a muscle. Your eyes locked onto his as he moved closer to you, the hot tears streamed down your cheeks as you began to panic. Your heart began to race to the point that it felt like your heart was going to explode. </p>
<p>“Don't worry, I’m always gentle with you.” James didn’t hesitate, he never did. </p>
<p>In one swift motion you watched as he jammed the knife in your abdomen. The knife fully penetrating your skin, the blood dripped all over the handle. Your eyes widened when you saw the person that was inflicting pain. </p>
<p>“We both know it’ll only hurt for a moment.” A warped version of yourself spoke. It was almost like a reflection but sinister. The look she had was disturbing, James towered over the two of you. </p>
<p>“Good job  kitten, remember don’t hesitate.” James smiled like a proud parent. You couldn’t look away from her eyes, your eyes?</p>
<p>You felt another pair of hands on you and another voice call out to you. You felt your body shake, it felt like you were suffocating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt as if you were underwater, you woke up crying hysterically. Each breath you took was painful, for a brief moment it felt like you were back at that place.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay. Just breathe, you’re okay. You’re home.” Your dad held on to your shoulders. </p>
<p>You looked around the room and noticed the empty spot next to you. “W-Where’s Flip?” You panicked.</p>
<p>“Your brothers dragged him out of bed early, they should be back in an hour.” He tried reading your expression. “Why don’t we go down stairs? I’ll make you some tea?” He offered. </p>
<p>You tried to slow your breathing as you nodded. He smiled and guided you down the stairs. It was a silent trip to the kitchen, you sat on one of the high stools as your dad prepared the tea. </p>
<p>He sighed heavily, taking the seat in front of you. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, you couldn’t make eye contact with him. “Come on, kid. Clearly something is on your mind.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” You admitted, your dad had the same expression that he had in the dream. “I can’t make any sense of it.” You sighed. </p>
<p>“Well walk me through it,” he sat down. You frowned at him and hesitated. “You went through a lot, the past two weeks you’ve been good with holding back but I think it’s time to unpack it.” </p>
<p>Of course your dad was right, he always was but you knew better than to tell him that. It took you a moment before explaining to him the dream. Your dad didn’t interrupt you or make you feel like you were a victim in a case he was on. He always knew when to separate work and home, something you needed to work on.<br/>You felt ashamed when he told you that he heard you yelling from down the hall. </p>
<p>Your dad’s silence made you nervous, he brooding expression told you he was deep in thought. </p>
<p>“Well?” You quietly asked. “Do you make any sense of it?” </p>
<p>“It seems as if your engagement triggered something.” The tea kettle whistled, he stood up and prepared the tea for the two of you. “You were drugged for a majority of the time that you were in his...their  possession. I think your mind is trying to tell you something.” </p>
<p>“What are you saying exactly?” You furrowed your brows at your dad. </p>
<p>“Do you remember what happened before Flip and the boys got you out of there?” He asked, placing a mug in front of you. </p>
<p>“Almost too vividly.” You spoke, blowing on the tea before taking a small sip. “The last thing I remember is James nearly cutting my finger off.” You looked up at him. He gave you an encouraging look, you knew he wanted you to elaborate. </p>
<p>“He wanted me vulnerable before he dehumanized me” You scoffed at your own expense. “There wasn’t anything he didn’t know that helped him do so.” </p>
<p>“Why do you think he wanted you vulnerable?” Your dad asked looking through the cupboards for pans.</p>
<p>“I’d be easy to control.” He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked back at you. “Why else would he torture me? The moment I became vulnerable that's when he grew over confident and let his walls down.” You thought back to when James told you about Ruth. </p>
<p>“He believed we weren’t going to stop him.” He added, you nodded. </p>
<p>“In his mind he already got away with it. Which is why towards the end he reminded me of what I could never have..” your voice trailed off, images flashed back to the moments before succumbing to the pain. </p>
<p>“What is that exactly?” Your dad eyed you with concern when he noticed you started to zone out. </p>
<p>“A family, my own family.” You snapped out of your thoughts. You successfully fought back the tears that threatened to fall. “Lucinda kept saying that it’ll hurt for a moment and after a while I won’t even think about you all.” </p>
<p>“Is that why you wanted to wait?” He nodded at your ring. “We did have father Joseph on standby.” Your dad joked trying to ease the tension. </p>
<p>“As much as I would’ve loved to get married on New Years, I want to be able to wear the ring on the proper finger.” You smiled as you eyed the ring that sat on your right ring finger. A pear shaped diamond on a single band, it was simple and absolutely perfect. </p>
<p>“Whatever your mind is telling you, ignore it. You deserve this.” He held on to your right hand. “Don’t let the dead haunt you.” </p>
<p>You let that sink in for a second, your dad started making breakfast. There was something else that bothered you about your connection to James. </p>
<p>“Dad?” His head snapped up. “Do you think James and I are similar?” You could see him struggling to keep his composure. “I was out of it but I remember seeing the instruments, if the guys weren’t on time I would’ve been-“ </p>
<p>“We don’t have to talk about that.” Your father waved his hand, he hated thinking of what would’ve happened. “None of us knew he’d take a page from Dahmer. Let’s just be glad it didn’t get to that.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t really know what he was capable of, he made sure of that. He built a fake profile for himself to ensure that. That’s why he was so confident.” Running your hand through your hair, you couldn’t help the images of the dream run through your mind. </p>
<p>“In the end that’s where he screwed up.” Your dad started making the pancake mix. That only meant he was trying hard to distract you or he was in a good mood. When you were younger it leaned towards that he didn’t have to work and he’d spend the day with the three of you. </p>
<p>While your dad cooked, you went over what happened last night over and over in your head, reliving it. The proposal happened so fast, it was almost a blur but you weren’t scared. You never thought this would happen to you in a million years. It almost felt unreal, you couldn’t help but think back to your final moments with James. </p>
<p>You remembered the crazed look he had right before he shot blanks at you. It wasn’t til now you realized it was to make sure you were hyper vigilant of what was happening. The come down from the drugs normally has a person in a zombie like state. James wanted you to know what he was about to do. </p>
<p>You smiled as you glanced at your ring that sat on your hand.  Remembering the few minutes you had alone with your fiancé after you said yes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-If you don’t like it, we...well I can always buy you a different one?” Flip stuttered as he watched you gawk at the ring. You smiled at him and noticed how flushed he was. </p>
<p>“I love it.” You cupped his cheek and kissed his lips. That seemed to have calmed him, he held you in his embrace as everyone congratulated you both. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but smile as everyone admired your ring. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it. </p>
<p>“It was my mother’s,” Flip whispered into your ear before kissing your temple. You looked at him surprised. “She would’ve loved you.” </p>
<p>Before you could say anything your Neanderthal brothers yanked him away laughing maniacally. You didn’t even have time to question them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the door opening yanked you from the memory of last night. There wasn’t the normal ruckus that the boys usually make. </p>
<p>“Hey Rossi.” Freya smiled walking through the threshold. “There she is, newly engaged, how do you feel?” She rushed over and hugged you. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but laugh with her. “I feel good about it, I’d feel better if my brothers didn’t kidnap my fiancé.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I heard they were plotting something.” Freya eyed your expression. “You okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little tired.” Freya eyed your dad then you. “I promise, I’m okay.” She didn’t push it any further, instead she made coffee. </p>
<p>“Well as long as you don’t have cold feet,” she teased, pouring herself a cup, your dad chuckled under his breath. “Have you thought about setting a date?” </p>
<p>“No, we haven’t got to that considering we barely got engaged last night.” Freya glared at you, making her way to the seat next to you. “Well I was hoping to speak to my sober fiancé this morning but-“ </p>
<p>The door opened once more, loud voices boomed throughout the hall. </p>
<p>“Speak of the devil.” You smiled at Freya and your dad. </p>
<p>“And the devil shall come.” Freya mumbled sipping her cup of coffee. Pudge came running into the kitchen and greeted everyone before settling next to you. </p>
<p>“What a good boy.” You scratched the top of his head, he whined as he wagged his tail. “Where the hell have you guys been?” You looked over to your brothers. Instead of answering your question they grabbed a plate of food from your dad. </p>
<p>Flip smiled walking towards you, he held your face in his hands and kissed you. “Do you have any idea how happy you make me?”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help the smile that stretched across your face and the blush that crept on your cheeks. </p>
<p>“Hey, none of that.” Eric scolded pointing at the two of you. “We’re about to eat.” He sat at the table. </p>
<p>You and Flip scoffed at him. “So where did you guys sneak off to?” You asked, they all exchanged suspicious looks with each other. </p>
<p>“What did that agent want last night?” Ron tried derailing. Everyone looked at you while your father and Liam served everyone food. </p>
<p>You and your father looked at each other, his eyes widened. Pressing your lips in a thin line as you furrowed your brows. </p>
<p>“You can’t tell us, can you?” Freya spoke, she tried reading your face. You shook your head and had a remorseful look. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Flip sounded frustrated, both your brothers didn’t look surprised.</p>
<p>“It involves a confidential case that’s bigger than what the BAU can handle.” You carefully explained. </p>
<p>The landline rang, your father stood up and answered. </p>
<p>“If the case was bigger than the BAU, why were you all involved?” Flip asked while shoving food in his mouth. Your brothers tried to overhear your dad's phone conversation. </p>
<p>“It was a string of murders scattered across the coast and it turned into something bigger.” You vaguely explained. Rossi’s head snapped back and glared at you. “I’ve said too much.” You frowned, Flip placed his hand on the small of your back to comfort you. </p>
<p>“Either way we have nothing to worry about.” You reassured them, they didn’t look convinced. Eric started laughing to himself. We all looked at him confused. </p>
<p>“What are you laughing at chuckles?” You asked curiously. He rubbed his mouth to prevent him from laughing again, Liam rolled his eyes in annoyance. </p>
<p>“It’s just comical.” He let out, everyone furrowed their brows at him. “Back at the bureau, it was you and dad. You know Rossi and little Rossi,” he snickered. “What is it gonna be now? Zimmerman and  what? Little Zimmerman?” He pointed to you and Flip. </p>
<p>Flip smiled, watching everyone around him, he was just happy that you’d actually take his name. </p>
<p>To your surprise everyone held back a laugh at his stupidity. “How is that funny?” You looked at your brother. “And no one called me that.” </p>
<p>“Not to your face.” Eric mumbled, making everyone else chuckle. You gave him a sarcastic smile and flipped him off. </p>
<p>“Hate to cut this short but they need me.” Your dad looked a bit concerned. “We got a new case.” </p>
<p>“What about Lucinda?” Liam asked, you looked at him surprised that he even thought about asking.</p>
<p>“She’s not our main concern, not until we have a lead.” He made his way towards you, “I’ll try to be back before you guys go back home. Congratulations again.” He smiled at you before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Frey? You okay?” You asked while you two looked through the clothing racks. After breakfast we decided to have a walk through town. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just..” she sighed. “So much is going on at once, I don’t know how you're so calm about it, like when we go back you’re going to have to make all these decisions. Did you two talk about where you're going to live? And if you two...” Freya asked slightly concerned as she continued to babble, she never was a fan of change. </p>
<p>“Frey, I’m not going anywhere.” You stopped her babbling. “We don’t have to make those decisions so quickly, we have all the time in the world. As for the living situation we decided on Flip’s place, since it’s been in his family.” You explained to her. “But that won’t happen for a couple months, just until we get a handle with the whole… Lucinda situation.”</p>
<p>“Wait months? Salem, you can’t be married and not be living together.” Freya scolded you. You couldn’t help but giggle at her response. </p>
<p>“We decided for the spring while we were getting ready, that’s only two to three months away. It’s just until we’re sure Lucinda isn’t in colorado.” You two walked out of the store.</p>
<p>“How could we be sure she’d go back? I mean James ordered her around.” Freya focused on the profile, her and the team made.</p>
<p>“We have to take extra precautions. She was able to get into our apartment and I’m not taking that risk.” You stopped and looked at her. “I know I have you and I’m not leaving you, not again.” </p>
<p>Freya didn’t hesitate to hug you. “You listened to my voicemail didn’t you?” She hugged you harder when you nodded. </p>
<p>“Thank you for that by the way.” You smiled while you pulled away from her. “I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” She scoffed at you. “I mean it, even with Flip in the beginning.”</p>
<p>“Well all it took was a kick to the balls.” Freya shrugged, you furrowed your brows at her.</p>
<p>“Wait what?” You snickered. “You kicked Flip in the balls? When was this?” </p>
<p>“Holy shit, Salem?” A familiar male voice spoke. Freya was quick to turn around and stand in front of you. </p>
<p>“Luke? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Mexico?” You were a bit surprised to see Luke in Virginia again. </p>
<p>“Hey Luke.” Freya said nervously. Luke smiled and hugged both of you. “You look… big.” </p>
<p>You bit back a laugh, Freya usually had no shame but she seemed nervous. </p>
<p>“Hey Freya, you look good.” He shot her his charming smile. His perfectly straight teeth and his dimples made an appearance. “I’m actually here for the BAU.” </p>
<p>“The fugitive task force, not exciting enough?” You teased him, he let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Not exactly…” Luke trailed off, then it hit you. He was brought on to help out with Lucinda. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>“Well you’d make an excellent addition even if it’s for one case.” You forced a smile. </p>
<p>“Nah, you know the BAU is for brainiacs. I need the chase, sitting around isn’t really for me.” Luke shrugged. “How are you? The both of you? Gideon caught me up.” </p>
<p>You and Freya exchanged looks before responding. “We’re adjusting..” you said, “it’s...over.” Freya tried making light of it. </p>
<p>“Well I’m glad you're both okay, I was worried about you.” Luke smiled at you then Freya. </p>
<p>“You should’ve stopped by the party last night if you were in town.” Freya lightheartedly spoke.</p>
<p>“Well I got in early this morning, I’m just picking up some last minute items.” Luke held up the paper bag. “Hey I actually wanted to talk to-“ </p>
<p>“Hey darlin’.” Flip came up behind you, he wrapped his arm around you, kissing you lightly. “Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Flip, this is agent Luke Alvez. He’s with the fugitive task force. Luke this is my fiancé Flip Zimmerman.” You introduce them to each other. </p>
<p>Luke looked surprised when you said fiancé. “Nice to meet and congratulations to the two of you.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Luke that means a lot.” You smiled at him.</p>
<p>Freya gave you a look while trying to hold in a laugh. </p>
<p>“So how do you know each other? Did you go to the academy with Salem?” Flip asked, jealousy dripped in his tone. </p>
<p>Luke chuckled a bit, Flip tightened his arm around you. “Oh no, we went to school together.” Luke answered </p>
<p>“I thought it was an all-girl school.” Flip jabbed back, you squeezed Flip’s hand to make him stop.</p>
<p>“St. John’s and Georgetown shared the same grounds but kept their students separated.” Luke said in a calm matter. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to have to cut this short but there was something I have to pick up and I can’t be late.” You said mostly for Freya’s sake. </p>
<p>“It was good seeing you again, let’s catch up before you leave.” Luke added fuel to the fire, you knew he did it on purpose. </p>
<p>“I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit.” Freya said before Flip could say anything else you pulled him while you walked away. “I’m sorry, Flip is a bit more protective over her.” </p>
<p>“It’s all good, as long as he’s good to her.” Luke watched you and Flip walk away. He could tell you were scolding him from afar. </p>
<p>“So how have you been Luke? The last time we talked you seemed a bit… indifferent.” Freya hesitated.</p>
<p>“I’m better now.” He smiled at her. “What are you doing tonight? I have a free night until they need me.” </p>
<p>“I’m free.” Freya smiled at him. Luke smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card. </p>
<p>“I’ll pick you up at eight then.” Luke handed her the card.</p>
<p>“I’ll message you.” Freya smiled, trying to contain her excitement. As he walked away he kept looking back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” You asked Flip. “I thought I’d have to step aside for your pissing contest.” </p>
<p>“What? I was just trying to get to know a fellow agent.” Flip smirked “now, what’d you have to pick up?” </p>
<p>“My dumb sweet detective, I didn’t need to pick anything up. I only said that so Freya can ask out Luke.” You continued to walk in front of him. </p>
<p>Flip wrapped his arms around you and planted kisses all over your neck and face. You couldn’t help but laugh. You turned to face him while still being in his embrace. </p>
<p>“Forgive me?” Flip grinned, you kissed the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>“Hmm, let me think about that.” You kept the smug expression on your face. “Where’d you sneak off to this morning?” You asked, he took a moment to think. </p>
<p>He chuckled as he looked up. “Here let me show you.” He helped you stand up straight, holding out his hand for you, taking it and letting him take the lead. </p>
<p>Flip opened the door, smiling as you walked through the threshold. It was a jewelry store, you looked back at him confused. </p>
<p>“Mr. Zimmerman, good to see you again, the rings are ready.” The older man behind the counter said he shuffled around grabbing items from behind.</p>
<p>“Rings?” You asked quietly, Flip smiled and walked towards the counter. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Daniel. This is my fiancée,-“ Flip introduced you.</p>
<p>“Salem, it’s a pleasure to meet you dear.” Daniel spoke, he pulled out a silver wedding band and handed it to Flip. “I hope it’s to your liking.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Flip smiled looking at the ring then he handed it to you. You noticed that it was engraved, it read your name.</p>
<p>“Salem.” You quietly read, smiled at the ring before looking up at him. “You’ve kept busy.” You teased.</p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you with it. Did you see what’s on yours?” Flip took your hand into his and took the ring off.  </p>
<p>That ring had his name engraved as well. “How did I not notice?” You smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“You didn’t take it off, I’m kinda glad you didn’t.” Flip smiled placing the ring back on your finger. </p>
<p>When you placed the band on his, something about felt right. The way his veins demanded attention and decorated his large hands, the ring sat perfectly on his finger. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it. </p>
<p>Flip took the small bag in his hand and held your hand with the other before walking out. </p>
<p>“Wait what were in the other boxes?” You furrowed your brows at him. </p>
<p>“Guess you’d have to wait and see.” Flip grinned before kissing you. “Come on, it’s getting a little chilly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip frowned when he saw you trying to cut apple slices. “Angel, let me help you.” Flip walked towards you. </p>
<p>“I got it, babe. It’s not my dominant hand that’s useless.” You moved the knife away from his reach. </p>
<p>“You’re cutting a bit too fast and the apple is a harder fruit.” Flip argued, grumbling under his breath. You ignored him and continued to cut. He didn’t argue any further instead watch you. </p>
<p>You fed him slices as a peace offering, clearly working since he accepted with no hesitation. Slightly licking your fingertip after each bite. He’d give you that certain look, each time. He happily ate the core of the apple, letting the juices spill from the corners of his mouth onto his goatee. Taking a step closer to him, you cleaned the juices off with your thumb and sucked it clean. </p>
<p>Flip’s breathing labored as he watched you intently. You got on the tip of your toes as if you were about to kiss him. </p>
<p>“Come on, they’re waiting for us.” You smiled at him before leaving him in the kitchen. His footsteps trailed behind you. </p>
<p>In the living room, Ron and your brothers appeared to be in a heated discussion. You set the plate down and sat with Flip by the fire. </p>
<p>“Where’s Freya tonight?” Ron asked, looking around, expecting her to come out from the hallway. </p>
<p>“We ran into Luke and she went out with him.” You sipped on your tea. Liam and Eric looked at you suspiciously. </p>
<p>“Luke’s in town? I’m glad he finally asked her out.” Eric sank into the sofa. </p>
<p>“I thought he was in New Mexico?” Liam asked, taking a couple strawberries in his hand.</p>
<p>“He was but they recruited him over at Quantico.” You held on to Flip’s hand playing with the ring on his finger. </p>
<p>“Who’s Luke?” Ron asked, “do we know him?”</p>
<p>“Luke Alvez, went to school with us.” Eric pointed to the three of you. “We bumped into him a couple times when he was a ranger in the army. I was surprised he joined the FBI when he came back.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t.” Liam scoffed. “We’d used to tell him about the cases you guys handled, he always looked impressed. I heard he’s a bit of a hot head in the task force.” </p>
<p>“He is but he’s a hell of a partner to have for undercover stings.” You praised, Flip and Ron glared at you. “Of course second best.” </p>
<p>The doorbell rang, Liam was about to stand. “Don’t worry, I’ll grab it.” You sprang to your feet before anyone could object. </p>
<p>“Saved by the bell, sis.” Eric scoffed as you passed by.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck all the way off.” you flipped him off making your way to the door. All you heard was booming laughter echo throughout the house. </p>
<p>You checked the peephole before opening the door but it was partially covered in snow. You felt bold enough to open the door in a quick motion. </p>
<p>Nothing. No one was on the other side. You checked your surroundings, then your eyes fell to the door mat. </p>
<p>A small black book, no note or markings on it. You made the idiotic mistake of picking it up with bare hands. You looked around for a sign of someone but nothing. </p>
<p>You shut the door with the book in hand and made sure it was locked. Flipping through the pages walking back to the guys. This wasn’t a book, it was filled with journal entries. Each page filled with writing front and back, they were also dated. </p>
<p>“Who was it?” Eric asked you didn’t answer, flipping through pages trying to find who this belonged to. </p>
<p>“What do you have there, Salem?” Flip asked standing to his feet. </p>
<p>All you had to do was read two entries to figure out who this journal belongs to.</p>
<p>“Come on, you’re freaking us out.” Liam snapped.</p>
<p>You looked up at the guys, trying to keep your breathing steadied. </p>
<p>“I-I think this belongs to Judith Montgomery.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What exactly does this mean?" Liam watched as you flipped through pages of the journal. Flip and Ron towered over your shoulder, trying to read with you. "Isn't Judith dead?"</p><p>"We need to call penelope, don't you think?" Flip asked, you were too distracted by one of the passages that you didn't even hear him. "Salem?"</p><p>“Hold on.” you quietly spoke, trying to interpret the journal entries. “Let me figure this out.”</p><p>“Figure it out?” Eric said under his breath. “You're not figuring jack shit.  We are calling penelope, so they can figure this out.” Eric emphasized, he pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Here, put the journal in here for the meantime.” Liam came back with a ziploc bag, he took the journal from your hands. “They'll probably want to screen it, see if her prints pop up.”</p><p>They discussed further action but you couldn't focus on what they were talking about, Judith’s words ran through your mind. Judging from the journal entries, she knew more about James than he knew about himself. </p><p>“Angel? Are you okay?” Flip asked while your brothers and Ron scrambled around the house. “What's running through your head?” he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his chest.</p><p>“I need to think for a second and read more of her entries.” Flip sighed giving you a look of concern. “What? What is it?” you furrowed your brows at him.</p><p>“Nothing. It's just maybe it's best you let them handle it.” Flip almost hesitated, you couldn't help but pout. “Don't give me that look.” Flip ran his thumb over your bottom lip.</p><p>"You shouldn't be pushing yourself to do this…" he was tripping over his words, not wanting to offend you. "Baby, you're not even completely healed-"</p><p>"it's only literature." you cut him off. "I'm capable of reading without injury. lt's not like I'm going on the field with them, there is nothing to worry…" you stopped when Flip's expression changed. "that's not what you meant is it?" </p><p>"Salem," Flip sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration. "You just got back, I just got you back." he cupped your face. "Do you really think it's a good idea to put yourself back in the headspace?" </p><p>You opened your mouth to speak but closed it the moment Liam came back into the room.</p><p>"Luke is here and Reid is on his way." Liam eyed the two of you, not knowing if he walked in at the right time. </p><p>"I need to talk to him, where is he?" you asked. Flip groaned slightly as he ran his hand through his hair. Luke walked in with Freya. "I'm sorry we interrupted your dinner."</p><p>"It's alright, there's always a next time." Luke smiled at Freya. Ron rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorway. You noticed from the corner of your eye that Freya looked a bit unsettled. “Penelope is checking footage from Rossi's security cameras. Your father is at San Quentin, so cell service is spotty." </p><p>"What the hell is he doing at San Quentin? I thought the case was in Idaho?" you furrowed your brows. San Quentin was a last resort for your dad, it must've been a tough case to crack.</p><p>"His informant had some valuable knowledge on the case." Luke spared details on the matter.</p><p>"What did he exchange this time? Gruesome crime scene photos?" Eric walked in with Reid by his side. One thing Eric never understood was the point of having an informant. It was the soldier mentality Eric and Liam had since they became special ops.  They refused to trust the opposing side no matter what. </p><p>"Eric enough. Now is not the time to be childish." he eased up the moment you glared at him. "Hey Reid." you nodded at him, Reid walked in with his hands in his pockets and his pressed his lips into a thin line.</p><p>"Hey," he quietly spoke as he got closer to you and Flip. "What can you tell me from the journal entries?" Reid looked at you. "They are checking the journal for prints right now."</p><p>"I think she knew more than what she led on." Luke furrowed his brows as you spoke. "I don't think I was his first 'prey', in her writing she talks about how involved he was with the church. That he would never miss mass even when she was sick while pregnant with their child. It reminds me of what he told me." you tried desperately to recall the memory.</p><p>"Easy now, don't force it.” He noticed you were pushing yourself. “Can everyone clear the room for us, please?'' Reid asked everyone. </p><p>"No, just give me a second." Reid gave you a concerning look. "I'm not doing a cognitive interview." you started to pace back and forth. "When he talked about Judith, he kept going back to the memory of her wanting to plan the baptism but in her journal, it's the other way around..." your voice trailed off towards the end.</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm not following." Flip spoke, everyone looked at you with concern except Reid. You could tell he was processing what you were trying to say.</p><p>"Judith, recalls James watching the children playing nearby but the way James explained it was reversed." you looked at everyone. "She explains in detail, the chill she felt when she saw the look on his face. In grave detail, she writes about the worry she had about  the safety of her unborn child-"</p><p>"He must've created a delusion that catered to his psychosis." Reid interrupted. "if she knew that why stay? Why enable him?" </p><p>"For the same reason Lucinda stayed, he made sure she had no one but him. Just like.." Eric stopped himself as you made eye contact with him.</p><p>"Just like he would have done with me, if you guys didn't get there in time." you finished for him looking at Eric and Flip. "Let's just be straight with it."</p><p>Everyone's expression fell as you spoke, Flip cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I can't.." Flip excused himself from the room, not sparing anyone a glance. Ron gave you a reassuring look and followed him out. Freya tried to silently speak to Ron as he passed but he just dismissed her with his hand. </p><p>"If that is true then that would make James a hebephilic, border line ephebophilia. That's quite a jump." Reid pointed out, furrowing his brows as he mentally went over the statistics.</p><p>"Hebephilia is a erotic interest for prepubescent children, where as ephebophilia is with mid to late adolescents. It's rare to see with the same unsub, it could mean he devolved as a killer or evolved." you explained it to your brothers when you noticed their confused expression.</p><p>"How are we going to figure that out if James is dead and we have no leads for Lucinda?" Luke pointed out, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. </p><p>"Profile me." you looked at them. "You're going to need Tara, this is her field of expertise-"  </p><p>"You're not joining us?" Reid asked surprised, Luke looked dumbfounded as did everyone else. Freya and your brothers crowded around you. </p><p>"No, I'm not. I think it's best that I let the team handle this." They couldn't believe what was coming out of your mouth. "I'll help out with any details you guys need but I left the BAU, I can't keep acting like I am still a part of this team."</p><p>"Salem, we're family no matter what-" Reid started to say to you. </p><p>"I am aware, Reid, but I need to move on, you, out of everyone, should understand that. I have to take into consideration that someone is relying on me and I can't put him through that. Not after everything we went through." you explained to everyone. "Now if you'll excuse me." you didn't give anyone a chance to speak as you walked out, needing to find Flip. </p><p>"I can't believe she's choosing to walk away, I didn't think I'd see the day." Eric stood there baffled. </p><p>"She's choosing herself and happiness with her fiancé." Freya smiled. "We need to respect that." </p><p>"Freya's right, she needs peace. We’ll  continue this internally.  I'll call Tara and have Penelope patch me through with Rossi." Reid looked at everyone, he could relate to what you were feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"Ron? Where's Flip?" you asked walking into the living room. Ron stood alone in front of the fireplace. He looked at you with a defeated expression.</p><p>"Flip's out back, he just needed some air." Ron avoided eye contact with you as he poured himself a drink. </p><p>"Thank you." you smiled at him, right before leaving the room. As you walked out, Freya walked past you and into the living room where Ron was. You knew you had to touch base with Freya about that later on but for now you had to comfort your fiancé. </p><p>"Philip?" you called out as you opened the back door. Flip was hunched over the railing, his back faced you. You could tell his shoulders were tense but what surprised you was that he didn't have a cigarette lit. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your cheek on his back. </p><p>"You know how terrified I was when you were ripped from my arms that night? For a split second I thought I'd never see you again. The only reason I wake up in the morning, the only person I'd get on my knees for, was taken and I couldn't even do anything." He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't do anything then and I couldn't do anything when he was torturing you. I had to watch you walk on glass just for you to get tossed back in. I don't even want to think about what would've happened If we didn't get to you in time." He placed his hand on top of yours, he was trying to calm himself. "Now you want to run back into this.. mess? you can't just.. I refuse to-" Flip groaned as he fumbled his words. </p><p>You could hear the pain in his voice as well as his heart racing, he was doing everything in his power to remain calm. It was selfish of you to not consider what Flip went through during  your capture. Having to witness the horrors that James inflicted was torture for everyone around you. The psychological toll  of having no choice but to watch your loved one endure pain, is one of the worst feelings to carry with you. It's a mix of pain, guilt and helplessness  that constantly eats away at you.</p><p>Flip remained silent, his breathing was labored and his heartbeat quickened. He continued to take deep breaths. "You're right." you broke the silence. "I don't have to be involved, the team needs to deal with this-"</p><p>"Wait what did you say?" Flip turned around, your arms still wrapped around his waist. "Did you just say I was right?" He looked at you with a puzzled expression slightly amused. </p><p>Flip's grin only grew bigger as he eyed you. "Yes I did." you couldn't help but smile when you saw his goofy grin. "I can't keep running into the fire when I barely made it out the second time. Before you, I wouldn't care if I got burned as long as I knew I was able to get the job done. I can't have that mentality anymore. I think we can both agree the days we were separated was hell. Which is why I told the team to proceed without my involvement, I'm too close to this case and I wanna make up for the time he took from us."</p><p>"It was excruciating without you, angel." Flip smiled, cupping your face with both hands. You planted a kiss on his left palm and smiled at him. He stared at your left bandaged hand, placing it on his forearm. "Thankfully we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." he kissed your fingertips of your bandaged hand before kissing your lips. You could never get used to how soft his lips were, it felt so natural almost second nature to kiss him. "Darlin'? can you do me a favor?" Flip broke the kiss abruptly.</p><p>"Anything." furrowing your brows, you looked up at him. </p><p>"Say it again." he grinned, he gave you a mischievous look. "say I'm right again." </p><p>"You're shittng me." rolling your eyes, playfully hitting his chest. "You're such an ass, you know that?" you couldn't help but laugh with him. "You're right, okay? are you happy?" </p><p>Flip was always happy every time he heard your laugh and saw that smile of yours get bigger. He’d do anything to witness it. The glass door sliding open interrupted the howling of laughter from the two of you. </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt but penelope was able to patch us through with Rossi." Luke looked a bit uncomfortable. "and the footage, you might want to come in for this-"</p><p>Flip didn't hesitate to take your right hand and guide you inside. Luke forced a smile at you and trailed behind the two of you. Everyone was inside waiting for you two, including penelope. Ron and Freya were distant from each other, both looking very uncomfortable. Freya kept her arms crossed against her chest, she was closed off. She immediately dropped her arms and eased up the moment she realized you were looking at her.</p><p>"Okay, since we're all here. From Rossi's security system, Lucinda is shown clear as day dropping off the journal. The only problem is that Penelope wasn't able to find other footage to see where exactly she went." Reid explained to us, pointing to the monitor. </p><p>"She's not even attempting to conceal her identity," Liam looked at the footage. "Is she that confident that we wouldn't be able to find her?"</p><p>"She's stayed hidden for years, she passed by me like it was nothing back in october. You have to remember Lucinda was with James for a long time , lurking in the shadows was what they’re good at." you told everyone. </p><p>"Why hand the journal over to us? That's what I don't understand. If she didn't want to get caught, why risk it?" Eric was growing frustrated. </p><p>"That's up to the team to figure out.'' your dad spoke from the phone. "In the meantime, we don't know what she's up to. Salem, for your safety I think it's for the best that you head back home. if she's in DC-" </p><p>"Alright. I understand." you interrupted. "I'm assuming we won't see you before we leave?" </p><p>"That's it? You're not going to fight back? I'm not going to have to get Flip to drag you back?" your dad was surprised at your response, Liam and Eric snickered at how flustered your dad sounded. Your dad muttered something in italian, you couldn't make out.</p><p>"No need to pop a blood vessel. I meant what I said, I'm stepping back." you said loud enough that your dad could hear. "I just wish we had more time to go to The Benjamin before we left." </p><p>"There's always next time kid, I'll keep in touch with all of you once I wrap everything up here." Rossi sounded a bit defeated, "Reid? Luke? make sure we have an agent on standby in case she comes back." </p><p>"Already done." Reid reassured him. "We're working alongside DCPD…"</p><p>While they continued to discuss, you blocked them out and walked to Freya. Her eyes were trained on Ron as he left the room. You held her hand causing her to look back at you.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" you asked she steadied her breathing. "You want to talk about it?"</p><p>"I-I think I'll stay a couple days with my dad, can you look after the shop? Just for a couple days." she pleaded quietly. "I just need to clear my head, please." </p><p>"What about your safety? we don't know if Lucinda-" you started to explain.</p><p>"I'll have my dad assign me an agent, I haven't annoyed Anderson in a while, maybe I'll get him." Freya forced a smile. "I promise we'll talk, I just need to think." </p><p>"Okay, you got it. Whatever you need," you hugged her. "Just call me, okay? even if it's for two seconds,okay?" you said into her ear. she nodded and hugged you tighter, right before she let go and left the room.</p><p>"What the hell is going on between the two of them?" Flip walked up behind you.</p><p>"I'm not sure, Ron didn't tell you anything?" you asked he shook his head. "Well it's best we let them handle it." </p><p>The three of you spent the rest of the night packing, Ron was silent and distant. He wasn't his regular self. It was odd, you've never seen him so down. In the jet, you could tell he forced himself to sleep. It wasn't like the last time where he didn't want to blink while being in the air . </p><p>Flip tried distracting you, he knew you weren’t used to stepping back. He thought it was kinda cute how fidgety you got while being on the jet. Flip was worried you would be mad at him for not wanting you so involved in the case but like always you took him by surprise. Just like everyone else in the house, they all knew how stubborn you could be. So he decided to push his luck. </p><p>“Angel?” He called, you were snuggled up against his chest, half asleep. It reminded him of a kitten sleeping, the way your hands were propped under your chin. “Are you awake?” He whispered into your temple. </p><p>“Hmm,” you didn’t move. “Barely.” You were groggy, he smiled when you pressed yourself closer to his chest. </p><p>“Since we’re heading back home, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Flip quietly said, you looked up at him. Your baby hairs were messy, he made a noise of amusement as he smoothed them out. “I think you should take a sabbatical, ease back into it..” </p><p>“But I’ve been away for a while now.” You furrowed your brows at him. He kissed you between your brows. </p><p>“I know but for the majority of that time you were in a hospital, I just don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.” Flip sighed. “With everything that happened, you should really ease yourself into it. Even if your not on the field, it can get overwhelming-“ </p><p>“I know,” you sighed, Flip couldn’t read your expression. You looked a bit defeated? Upset? No that wasn’t it. “With the whole journal thing, it was a bit much.” You took a beat. “I‘ll take the sabbatical but only if you take it with me.” </p><p>Flip was worried you’d say that, “My sabbatical is up already, it technically ends next week but chief called while we were packing. They need me and Ron,” He hesitated when he noticed you looked a bit somber. “It started when we found you, it was the only way I was able to be by your side. I’m sorry I should’ve told you sooner, I just didn’t want-“ </p><p>“You’re not even cleared to go on the field-“ you stopped when it hit you. “That’s your appointment tomorrow isn’t it? Well later today.” You frowned. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner but I just didn’t want to upset you.” Flip’s heart began to race when you continued to glare at him. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll take the sabbatical, it works out since I’m looking over the shop.” You eased up a bit. “You can’t keep things like that from me, I’m not that fragile.” settling back on to his chest, you didn’t spare him a glance. </p><p>Flip knew he’d pay for that later for now he was glad you even agreed to the sabbatical. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright Detective, you're cleared for the field." the doctor handed him the paperwork. "I'd advise you to take some calcium and other vitamins, it'll help. I'm sure your wife won't let you forget to take them, I know mine doesn't." He teased while looking at Flip's ring.</p><p>Flip laughed with him, he didn't correct him, he loved hearing the word wife. "She definitely won't," Flip looked down the hall. You stood with another doctor, most likely wrapping up your appointment. </p><p>"Lucky man," the doctor looked at Flip's direction. "if there are any issues don't hesitate to call or come in." Flip nodded and shook his hand before walking towards you. </p><p>"Ready angel?" Flip smiled, holding his hand out for you. You took it with your left hand. "Hey, you're not in a cast." He smiled while eyeing your splint. "do you still have the stitches?" </p><p>"Some not all but with the splint I could take it off for a few minutes." you beamed with excitement. Flip smiled as you both walked to the car. "Soon I'll be back to work in no time." you teased. He glared at you playfully while opening the car door for you. "Don't give me that look, I'm only kidding but I am fully capable of driving."</p><p>"Absolutely not." Flip chuckled, he sped out of the parking lot. "Until your hand isn't in a split, you can. You need to be careful. I'll drive you to and back from the shop until Freya comes back."</p><p>"If you like driving my car you could just say so." you teased him, he grinned pulling you closer to his body. You both knew why he was so protective of you driving with a damaged hand. </p><p>The rest of the day you two spent cleaning Flip's house. It was supposed to be a quick trip to pick up his clothes but the moment you stepped in it reeked like something died. Flip looked a bit embarrassed when you walked in, he nearly forgot how he left it. He focused on the living room and kitchen, you reorganized his room without his knowledge as well as his bathroom. Flip actually told you to rest but you couldn't resist organizing his things. Ever since you met, actually before that, he was always disorganized. </p><p>Afterwards you two headed to your place, Flip made dinner while you double checked everything. Making sure nothing's been tampered with.</p><p>"Angel? That's not necessary, the team did a deep cleaning when…you were gone." Flip forced himself to finish the sentence. </p><p>"I know but who knows who's been here after you guys went to virginia." you pointed out, while walking to the safe. "Just being cautious." You opened your safe, making sure everything was there. Changing the security codes was a bit harder with one good hand but remembering them was gonna be the real challenge. </p><p> </p><p>Flip ran his fingertips over your bare thigh while it wrapped around his torso. You took off your splint to do the exercises the doctor had ordered you to do. The swelling went down, the bruising wasn't as bad but  it definitely would scar. The bone plate was noticeable, you couldn't look too long or you'd start to think back to that moment.</p><p>"Promise me, that when you're ready to talk about it you'll come to me." you looked up at him. "I know it's hard but you don't have to carry it alone." His thumb stroked your cheek. </p><p>"I promise." you adjusted yourself so you were laying on your stomach. "I just don't wanna think about that right now. I wanna enjoy our time together. Okay?” </p><p>“Of course, anything for you.” Flip smiled. “Come on, let’s get some rest. We both need it.” Flip rubbed your back. He helped put your splint back on before helping you get comfortable in bed. </p><p> </p><p>The past couple days you fell into a routine easily, Freya would always call around lunch time, rambling about how much Gideon was a morning person. Her dad took some time off and they headed to their cabin. She kept having to reassure her artist that she will be returning. It did worry you that she wasn’t going to come back for some reason, probably because you’ve never seen her so off..</p><p>“You’ll never guess what Salem got from Darkest Desires,” Martina beamed while Freya was on speakerphone. </p><p>“Salem, you’re not even cleared yet.” Freya gasped dramatically, you could tell she was teasing.</p><p>“I got cleared when I got back actually,-“ you grinned while thinking of how you’ve been teasing Flip the past couple days.</p><p>“I’m so glad I’m not there for your fuck fest-“ Freya teased. You could hear Gideon curse in the background as Freya muttered under her breath. </p><p>“Oh wait til you hear this.” Martina laughed with you. </p><p>“He doesn’t know,” you carried sweetie on your lap. “He kept something from me and this is just me returning that-“ </p><p>“Salem you tricky little minx.” Freya exclaimed in excitement. “I’m so proud, I also wanted to tell you guys I’ll be back tomorrow around this time. Okay I gotta go dad wants to go hiking he’s rushing me, I love you girls see you soon.” She hung up before we had a chance to talk. </p><p>“Finally she’s coming back, now we’ll have both the owners here.” Carly exclaimed as she cleaned the windows. A client walked in and she stopped what she was doing to help them.</p><p>“So what’s your plan?” Martina asked, “on telling him.” She clarified. </p><p>“Soon, I have something up my sleeve.” You smiled. “I’m just glad Freya is coming back, it’s only been four days but it feels like forever.” </p><p>“That’s how it felt when you were gone, I’m pretty sure she said the same thing.” Martina tried making light of it. “I’m glad you’re back, we all missed you.” </p><p>“I’m happy to be back.” She hugged you quickly before going to tattoo her next client. </p><p>The next couple hours you mostly did paperwork but the whole time you kept plotting on whether you should tell Flip that you’ve been cleared. You felt bad that you were teasing him but he kinda deserved it. This was going to ensure he doesn’t keep anything from his fiancé again. </p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing Flip was a heavy sleeper, it made getting ready easier. You didn’t tell Flip that Freya was coming back today so you decided to show him that you’ve been cleared. </p><p>“You’re up early,” Flip came to the kitchen half dressed when he smelled the food you made him. </p><p>“Sit down.” You ordered placing the plate on the table. “Well Martina and I have to deal with paperwork before the shop opens. I wanted to make you something before I left-“ </p><p>“Angel, what did I say about driving with-“ Flip started to scold you.</p><p>“Relax, Martina is picking me up.” You handed him his coffee. Flip smiled right as he stood up. “None of that, eat now or it’ll get cold.” You gently pushed him back into his seat. </p><p>“Sit with me, baby.” Flip gestured to his lap, he eyed your outfit. The tent in his jeans grew as his eyes widened when you bent over slightly and saw your naked cunt glistening. You weren’t any panties, he could’ve sworn he felt it pulse on his jeans. </p><p>“Okay.” You smiled taking your seat on his lap,You picked up the newspaper so you seemed disinterested. “You okay Philip? You haven’t touched your food.” You asked innocently. </p><p>“Yeah, I-I’m okay baby.” He choked up, he took a sip of his coffee. Flip had to try to calm himself in between bites, you’d wiggle or move slightly higher but you seemed unfazed. You barely took notice when Flip would move his hand higher on your thigh. </p><p>If you weren’t still hurt Flip would bend you over the table and fuck you senseless until  sunset. His hand wasn’t even that high on your thigh but he felt the heat of your arousal, he unintentionally groaned out loud. </p><p>“Philip?” You completely turned your body to face him, you straddled him. Your bare cunt was right on his hardened length. “What’s wrong?” Your arms were around his neck and your fingers played with his locks. </p><p>“N-Nothing.” He choked out, you rolled your hips into hardened length, you gasped as you felt it pulse under you. </p><p>“It doesn’t feel like nothing.” You unbuttoned his pants, lifting yourself slightly as you pulled out his throbbing cock. “Definitely not nothing.” You smiled, you began to stroke it, Flip groaned under your touch. “I‘ve missed this so much.” </p><p>“Fuck that feels so good,” Flip threw his head back, you kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. “Oh fuck, baby.” He nearly lost it, you smiled as you watched him unravel with your touch. </p><p>“Tell me Philip, how long has it been since we’ve had each other?” You cooed, you ran one finger from his shaft to the tip, his cock throbbed as you reached the tip. </p><p>“Too long baby,” he looked at you with half opened eyes. His hands made their way up your skirt, you grabbed his wrist stopping him. He furrowed his brows, you lifted yourself. “What are you do-“ you slowly sank down, on his length.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” You moaned out, it’s been so long since you’ve taken him. You almost forgot how big he is. </p><p>Flip watched you take him in awe, your furrowed brows, the way your chest would rise and your sweet moans. He groaned as he felt your cunt clench around him as you completely sank into him.</p><p>You gave him a euphoric smile, wrapping your arms around his neck as you slowly rolled your hips into his. Each time you’d clench he could’ve came right then in there. He ran his hands all over your body, he needed you naked now.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, hands at your side.” You breathed out, it was as you hypnotized him. “Fuck, you feel so big,” You moaned out. “And so good..” </p><p>It was difficult to rile him up without exciting yourself with him. But you needed to be strong, you couldn’t give in to his needs, not yet. You kissed and sucked on his neck making him groan, he clenched his hands into fists. </p><p>“Fuck, I just want you to take me right here.” You looked him in the eyes, your right hand trailed down to your stiffened clit. You nearly came when you played with yourself, Flip growled. You didn’t realize you’d unintentionally clenched around him when you played with your clit. He looked flushed, you could tell he was close. “You look so good letting me ride your cock.” You cooed, his eyes nearly rolled back as he bit back a moan. </p><p>“B-Baby, you’re still on bed rest.. oh fuck.” He could feel your juices through his jeans, he needed to contain himself but he almost lost it when you held up your fingers to his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to lick them clean. </p><p>“Oh I didn’t tell you..” you moaned out, still rolling your hips. You watched as he licked them clean. “I got cleared.”</p><p>“Wait what?” He looked at you giving him an innocent smile as you sank into him deeper causing you both to moan. </p><p>“Oh, fuck.” You gasped. “I didn’t tell you? Ah,” furrowing your brows. You used his shoulders to keep you steady. You rolled your hips one last time before standing up and moving away from him. Using the table to balance, you hoped he couldn’t tell that you were shaking a bit. </p><p>He watched as you moved to the sink. “With everything that’s been going on and It must’ve slipped from my mind..” you smiled like you didn’t just sit on him two seconds ago. You dried your hands with the cloth, your smile only grew seeing Flip with his hard dick out and a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. </p><p>A car horn honked, “oh that’s my ride.” You couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll see you later, Philip.” You quickly kissed the top of his head. He watched as you stopped by the couch and grabbed something, you bent over in front of him. </p><p>“Salem.” He choked out, when he saw your cunt dripping, you slowly put your panties on and shot him a smile. </p><p>“I love you.” Was the last thing you said before rushing out the door. </p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” Flip huffed. He didn’t see it coming, it all happened so fast and he barely got to enjoy it. He knew it was you getting back at him. <br/>This was a game you were going to lose, Flip would make sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the station wasn’t supposed to be stressful but after you left him with blue balls, you were all he could think about. Flip could’ve easily finished himself off and blamed being late on your injuries. The thought of you taking such a big load excited him, the few moments of you getting drunk off his cock was motivation enough. He could tell you tried really hard not to give in, you deprived yourself of pleasure just to teach Flip a lesson. He didn’t know whether to punish you or reward you. </p><p> Flip would look at your desk wishing you were with him, if you were he’d take you down to the basement and pound you into the wall. Show you what happens when you're a cock tease. </p><p>Trapp called a meeting in the bullpen, Flip thought having blue balls was the most of his worries, now he had this case to worry about. Nothing like a new case to welcome him back.</p><p>“Hey, Zimmerman, how’s Salem doing?” Barnes snapped Flip from his thoughts. The other detectives constantly asked about you. </p><p>“She’s good, she’s doing better-“ Flip started to say, all that was going through his mind was you bouncing on him, moaning and begging for more. “She’s been keeping herself busy.” </p><p>“And you too by the looks of it.” Barnes nodded and pointed to his own neck. Flip’s hand flew to his own, he saw his reflection on one of the picture frames he had. He didn’t realize that you left him a mark.</p><p>“When is she coming back? It feels like forever since she’s been here.” Ben exclaimed. “We need her brain for this case.” </p><p>“She’s taking a much needed sabbatical-“ Flip started to say. </p><p>“Who is?” Callahan walked into the unit. The detectives all glared at him. </p><p>“Who else rookie? Who’s the only she that isn’t here?” Ben retorted, you’d think he’d get over Callahan’s little screw up. “Salem, you nitwit.” Ben rolled his eyes. </p><p>“So when’s the wedding?” Barnes changed the subject. “I hope we’re able to see the bride-to-be before then.” He teased Flip, Ron came back with another detective. </p><p>“You will,” Flip then looked over to Ron. “Any luck with the witnesses?” </p><p>“No, it’s like pulling teeth. No one saw anything.” Ron fell into his chair. Everyone’s head snapped towards Trapp’s office as they heard the chief yelling into the phone. Trapp walked out looking more annoyed than usual. </p><p>“What’s up with the chief? I haven’t seen him like this since..” Barnes looked at Flip before continuing. </p><p>“You could say it, you know. It’s not like I’m dead.” Flip’s head snapped towards the door. You leaned against the doorway smiling at the guys.</p><p>Every detective smiled as they commented on your return. Each of them stood up and hugged you, Flip remained seated in his chair. He looked at the hem of your dress then suddenly he looked over to Trapp who looked a bit more at ease but avoided eye contact with Flip. </p><p>Callahan hugged you longer than any of the other detectives. “I’m so sorry, god I’m so sorry. If I knew that was your plan I wouldn’t have done it..” Callahan blubbered. </p><p>“Get off of her, rookie. Let the woman breathe.” Ben yanked him off of you. You greeted Ron before letting him get back to his assignment. </p><p>“I’ll let the chief know you're here, Salem. We’ll call you when it’s time to brief you.” Trapp gave you a slightly awkward hug. “It’s good to have you back, detective.” </p><p>Trapp smiled as he walked back to his office. Flip walked over, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. He bent his knees a bit so your skirt didn’t ride up. Flip didn’t need the guys looking at what was his. </p><p>“Why didn’t you call me to tell me you were coming?” Flip asked you, “or were you hiding that too?”</p><p>You pouted at him. “Actually, the chief calling took me by surprise. He just asked if I could come in and consider cutting my sabbatical short.” </p><p>Flip glared at you. “You promised and what about the tattoo shop? Freyas not back yet.” He scolded you.</p><p>“Freya just got back, like now,” you nearly rolled your eyes. “She told me yesterday.” You admitted. </p><p>“Wait how did you get here?” Flip huffed, now he was mad. You handed him the keys to his truck. “For fuck’s sake, Salem.” Flip groaned, he actually wasn’t mad at you. It was the fact that he was sexually frustrated and you weren’t being careful like you promised. He desperately wanted to take it out on you. </p><p>“Everyone had clients, so that left me to pick Freya up. I wasn’t going to have her stranded at the airport. ” You argued with him. </p><p>“Welcome back, detective.” Everyone looked at Bridges puzzled, not two seconds ago he was screaming into the landline. Now he was all chipper. “Come on, let me brief you.” He looked at everyone. “Don’t you all have paperwork to do.” He sneered at them. </p><p>You followed him back to the office, in actuality you didn’t really know why you were called in. You took a seat in front of both men, they smiled at you. It kinda creeped you out since you weren’t used to it. </p><p>“Congratulations by the way.” Bridges smiled at you. “I’m happy for you both but I hope you know this means that I can’t have you working so close together. It’s a conflict of interest.” He moved paperwork aside. “Which brings me to tell you I want you to mentor Callahan. The kid looks up to you, I think it’ll do him some good.” Chief shrugged. </p><p>“Callahan? Really? I’m surprised you’d want to bring him in as a detective.” You were taken by surprise. “I would’ve thought Nancy would be a good applicant-“ </p><p>They both shared grim glances before looking back to you. </p><p>“You’re right but shortly after your capture, she resigned.” Trapp informed you. </p><p>You didn’t blame her, Kim’s gruesome murder was unjust. Losing a friend on the job is never easy. </p><p>“Nonetheless, that’s not the only reason the Chief called you in.” Trapp changed the subject. Bridges nodded in agreement. </p><p>“He’s right. Interpol is hounding me. The FBI and Interpol were able to sign off on Stolas’ transfer. Apparently while you were...away he made a deal with SSA Gideon, an IOU.” Bridges looked over the paperwork. “He wants to have a sit down with you, he’s growing impatient.” </p><p>“I’ve heard of his plea deal, I have no problem dealing with that.” You spoke, you were curious as to why Stolas was still hanging around.</p><p>“Okay good. I’ll have you and Callahan on it. He’s set to arrive tomorrow with Agent Jones. That’s all.” You stood up. “It really is good to have you back.” Bridges smiled at you. </p><p>“It’s good to be home.” You smiled before leaving the office. </p><p>Flip hunched over at his desk signing paperwork, you made your way over and sat at the edge of his desk. His eyes trailed up your bare thigh as he leaned back into his chair, eyeing you. </p><p>“The roads are covered in ice, I haven’t even changed my tires. You could’ve gotten hurt.” Flip’s tone was stern. It sent a chill up your spine, you pressed your thighs together. He noticed that, fuck. </p><p>Flip grinned as he leaned towards you, placing his large hand on your thigh. He used his fingertip to draw small circles. “I hope you’re wearing panties under this,” his eyes trailed up and down. “Aren’t you cold Angel?” He leaned towards your face. </p><p>You placed your hand on his chest and leaned in. Noses touching, he leaned in to kiss you but you slowly backed away. </p><p>“Why don’t you find out, detective?” You grabbed his truck keys from his flannel pocket. “I’ll see you at home,” you kissed his nose before rushing out the door.  </p><p>Flip sat there baffled for the second time today. He watched as your hips swayed out the door. He glanced down at his jeans and noticed the tent growing . </p><p>“Damn it, woman.” Flip grumbled to himself. Other detectives laughed silently at him, it didn’t  take a genius to know that you two were playing cat and mouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Valkyrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In years gone past, as thunder rode a stark and blackened sky<br/>In Thor’s abode lived Valkyrie’s, woman such as I</p>
<p>Virtuous, valiant, shield maidens, brought victors...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's cold, it's cold, it's cold." your teeth rattled. Officers and other detectives did a double take when they saw you speed past them. </p>
<p>"Hello, detective," one officer greeted, "Hey Salem, congratulations." another called out as you sped down the stairs. </p>
<p>"Hi boys, thank you." you would've stayed for small talk but you were freezing your ass off in the  corduroy dress. The coat you had barely gave any warmth. "See you tomorrow."  </p>
<p>The officers and detectives watched as you 'gracefully' made your way to Flip's truck. Freya sat in the passenger seat bundled up with a blanket that she brought back. </p>
<p>"Finally." Freya shivered, quickly turning on the heater. "here you need this more than I do." she covered your legs with the blanket. "Did you have fun teasing your fiancé? I'm guessing you did since you were gone for so fucking long ." </p>
<p>" It was only twenty minutes. And I did warn you that the chief needed to talk to me." you tilted your head at her, trying to read her expression. "You know you could've just come in with me." </p>
<p>"So what did your chief want?" she changed the subject, you scoffed at her attempt to derail the conversation. "I'm surprised that he even mentioned cutting your sabbatical short, considering things..”</p>
<p>"He doesn't but since our dad's made a deal with a certain criminal while I was away and he's growing impatient-'' you kept your eyes on the icy road. “Has Gideon told you anything about the case they’re on?” </p>
<p>“No, he hasn’t . You know my dad, he doesn't like talking about work. He’s gotten better at hiding his stress.” Freya eyed your worried expression. “Has Rossi not called you?” </p>
<p>“Not since we left.” you shook your head, something in your gut was telling you that something was wrong. You know your dad is capable of taking care of himself and handling his informat. You just didn’t believe your dad's intentions for being at San quentin. </p>
<p>“Are you worried because of Franklin?” Freya continued to watch your body language.</p>
<p>“It’s not Franklin I’m concerned about,” Franklin was a serial killer/rapist your dad put away at the start of his career. Since your father caught Franklin, he’d occasionally give him information on certain criminals and MO’s. Franklin would only feed him information to lower his sentence, but what he didn’t  know was  that because of his crimes, the possibility of lowering his sentence was impossible. Of course your dad made sure he stayed in the dark about it. <br/> You pulled into the auto shop that was down the street from Freya’s tattoo shop. She furrowed her brows as she watched you step out of the car, Freya followed you out of the truck. She could tell by the tone of your voice something was off.</p>
<p>“Wait what do you-” Freya rushed behind you, she stopped when she noticed a group of guys sitting on a bench staring at the two of you. “The fuck you staring at?” she stood in front of you. </p>
<p>“Nothing sugar,” one of the guys scoffed. The man stood up from his seat, he was eyeing you two as he approached. “Just admiring ain't nothing wrong with that, is there a problem with that sugar?”</p>
<p>“Call me that one more time-” Freya snarled with a sarcastic smile on her face. You placed your hand on her forearm. </p>
<p>“Just ignore them, Frey.” you glared at them, she eased up a bit. “They're not worth it.” </p>
<p> “It’s good to see you again, Salem.” Steve the mechanic called out, he walked from under one of the cars, his smile nearly fell as he eyed Flip’s truck. “Woah, he’s been neglecting you… Salem, I thought some of your expertise would rub off on him, what happened?” he teased wiping any excess oil off of his hands.</p>
<p>“We got a little side tracked but better late than never.” Freya frowned at your choice of words, Steve was too busy looking at Flip’s nearly naked tires. </p>
<p>“Yeah um I heard about that…'' Steve awkwardly spoke, scratching the back of his head. “Well I'll get the boys to change the tires for you gals.” he smiled at the two of you before rushing off.</p>
<p>Freya turned back to face you. “Can’t you whip your badge out and shut them up?” she glared at the group of obnoxious men that kept staring at the two of you. </p>
<p>“That’s an abuse of power,” she rolled her eyes. “And  I am not a man, I don’t need to whip anything out to make a point.” you scolded she nodded and shrugged in agreement. “Come on, you need to catch me up.” she groaned dramatically as you pulled her to the bench on the other side of the shop. </p>
<p>“Can’t we just plan your wedding? There is so much we need to figure out, like guests, food, flowers, and a color scheme..” she started to list, you gave her a questionable expression. “I’m serious Salem, have you ever thought about what kind of dress you’d wear?’’ she exclaimed nearly out of breath. </p>
<p>“Breathe Freya, those are all trivial things we can worry about later.” holding her hands in yours, she took a couple deep breaths before nodding. “Now tell me, what’s going on between you and Ron?” </p>
<p>Freya leaned away from you and eyed you suspiciously, “First you tell me what has you all concerned. Rossi has been to San Quentin numerous times, why are you stressing now?”</p>
<p> “There’s another inmate,” you hesitated a bit. Axel warned you not to tell anyone on new year’s, but it was eating at your conscience. “Giuseppe was there the day we lost Stephen, he was one of the unsubs.” you spoke in a hushed tone, avoiding to use his last name so she wouldn't dig.</p>
<p>“Wait what?” she looked at you as if you had a second head growing out of your shoulder. “I thought you..” she stopped herself and thought for a moment. “What does that have to do with your dad in San Quentin?” she found a way to phrase her question without asking about the old case.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he went for the case the team is working. San Quentin is always a quick trip, never more than a day, and he always keeps in touch-” you pointed out the obvious without going into too much detail. </p>
<p>“You told us not to worry the day after Axel showed up and since you chose to step back, I think whatever Rossi is doing whether it’s about the case or.. That particular case, you need to trust him like we trusted you.” she watched as your expression relaxed a bit.</p>
<p>“I wish I could tell you..” your voice trailed off, Axel’s strict orders from New years ran through your mind. She understood why you couldn't but you still felt bad about hiding it from her and Flip. You both sat there in silence until you realized there was something else that needed to be said. </p>
<p>“So what is going on between you and Ron?” Freya froze when you asked. “Come on, clearly something has been going for the past couple months.” you noticed her squirm in her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Freya exhaled before she looked back at you, “It started at the carnival,” she continued to fidget. “First you guys left then everyone else did and it was just us, it was fun.” she barely smiled looking at her hands. “We both headed back to his place, I was only supposed to be there for a couple hours…” she looked up at you.  </p>
<p>Freya told you everything, the kiss that happened between them and the awkward morning after. They promised each other that it would stay between the two of them and it was a one time thing. Of course it wasn’t, she said it was platonic but the expression on her face told you something else. She mentioned when she went out with Luke she felt somewhat guilty for being relieved when penelope called him in. The spark she normally felt wasn't there anymore, she missed that. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with me?” she exclaimed, “Luke and I always had bad timing and now it seemed perfect but… it didn't feel right..” her voice trailed off. It was always like that since you  were teens, they were complete parallels, locked in an unspoken flirtation. </p>
<p>“People change,” you scooted closer to her. “You're not the same person as before, you've grown a lot since then so what you want has changed too. You and Luke have been there for each other through tough times,” wrapping your arm around her shoulder. “But bonding through trauma never works out…” a chill ran up your spine the moment the familiar sentence left your lips. </p>
<p>James’s voice echoed in your head, almost as if he was your conscience. You nearly stopped breathing as the memories flooded your mind. </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Freya sighed, resting her head on your shoulder. She noticed your hands trembling a bit, she looked up at you with furrowed brows. “You alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it's just cold.” you forced a shiver as you rubbed your legs, she laughed at your state. </p>
<p>“Well think about that next time you wanna play games on your fiance,” she continued to giggle, you joined in just glad that she was somewhat feeling better. </p>
<p>“Salem, the truck is ready for y'all.” Steve pointed behind him before heading into his office. you both stood and walked towards his direction. The men continued to glare at you, mumbling under their breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day Freya spent at the shop, you caught her up with all the paperwork, making sure everything was correct. Freya told everyone about the trip and complained about having to hike five miles to bird watch with Gideon every morning. She loved spending time with him but hated the cardio he’d make her do. </p>
<p>While Freya sketched at the table, you helped the artists get ready for their appointments. She looked frazzled as she crumpled balls of paper and tossed them into the trash bin. It was rare that she'd get frustrated over her sketches; art always came easy to her. You watched her as she huffed in her seat and started over. The moment you saw her face turn red you decided to intervene. </p>
<p>"Frey?" you walked towards the back of the shop. she looked up and scrambled the papers into different folders as you approached her. "Are you doing okay?" you looked at the papers she missed. Freya was sketching a goddess of some sort. "This is beautiful," you smiled at her. </p>
<p>"Damn it," Freya huffed out. "It was supposed to be a surprise, I wanted it to be perfect before you saw it." She slumped into the seat and pulled out the pages, spreading them across the table. </p>
<p>It was the goddess Artemis, the background of each sketch told you that. The moon and the bow and arrow were beautifully done. Each sketch was done in different styles from realism to  neo-traditional. </p>
<p>"I-I know you hated, well you hate the name but I think it's fitting… Artemis was known for being tough but also kind, caring, loving and selfless. You embody her in a lot of ways and I just want you to see yourself like everyone else sees you." she stepped closer to you. "I don't want Lucinda's influence to cloud that, she doesn't know you and I refuse to let you continue to think s-so negatively.." Freya shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Thank you," You smiled, holding  back the tears that threatened to fall. Freya didn't hesitate to embrace you.  Your brows furrowed as you noticed another sketch that looked a lot like you. "what's this?" you let her go and picked up the sketch.</p>
<p>Freya's expresion looked a bit haunted, tears welled up in her eyes. "I drew that one for me." she admitted, she sketched you in what looked to be viking armour and wings? "There was a moment I thought I lost my best friend.." Tears fell as she spoke. "a-and I was terrified as each day passed and everyone kept talking about the fucking time frame but none of them would say what exactly would happen." you couldn't help but cry as you watched her struggle with words. "I-I'm so sorry, that I thought the worst. I was just scared and it was so frustrating that each  fucking time we thought we were close, we hit a wall.. I'm not cut out for that, I don't know how you or our dads do it.." she covered her mouth to muffle her cries.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare apologize," you held onto her shoulders. "He psychologically tortured all of you, trying to discourage you from finding us. From what everyone told me, you pulled the team together." you wiped her tears away. "By stepping in and giving insight, you did what the BAU couldn't.  Our dad's have been doing this for our whole lives, but that doesn’t make it any easier. ." Tears stained your cheeks. "I'm so proud of you and grateful for you."</p>
<p>"I wanted to pull my hair out," she laughed lightly, wiping more tears away. "When I couldn't sleep I'd draw." she picked up the drawing in her hands to show you. Eyeing the sketch carefully you realized why it looked familiar. "I kept thinking about the stories my mom told me when I couldn't sleep and I couldn't get this image out of my head.." she looked at the portrait. "I always looked up to Valkyries, even if they are norse mythology. My mind couldn't help but think the worst.. I panicked. I haven't looked at this since I sketched it the night before we found you. I felt bad for even thinking you were gone.. I‘m sorry." she sobbed, her eyes  glued to the floor.</p>
<p>"Freya look at me." you tried to look at her directly, her red swollen eyes met yours. "I was scared too, there was a moment I thought I was already gone. Don't be sorry, it was absolutely terrifying." you held her trembling hands with the sketch. "No matter what thought behind this or any of the pieces you make, be proud. Sarah would have loved all this." you waved your hands to the studio. </p>
<p>"You think so?" she spoke through the tears. The words got caught in your throat as images of Sarah under the sun quickly flashed in your head. You nodded, not being able to speak as tears fell, the familiar images were divine but distant. </p>
<p>"Okay," you wiped the tears away. "We shouldn't be upset, Sarah wouldn't allow it." you both smiled at each other almost laughing. "Thank you for everything. I don't think I've said it enough."</p>
<p>"Well if we're anything like our dads, you have the rest of your life to tell me." Geo, one of the artists, walked by handing you both a box of tissue. </p>
<p>"Did you show her where you'd put it?" Geo smirked at the two of you. Freya looked taken aback, and a little nervous when she noticed your curious expression. </p>
<p>"Probably, in the hall right? That's where most portraits hang." you tried reading her mixed expression. They both looked puzzled when you mentioned the hall. </p>
<p>"No, Salem, I was going to get it tattooed." she hesitated, watching your reaction. "I was going to have you next to my mom." she pulled her arm out of the sleeve, revealing the portrait of Sarah in the same Valkyrie appearance on her arm as well as her grandmother. "Of course Geo is the only one I'd trust with this, since he's our portrait guy." she smiled at you both. </p>
<p>It made sense since Geo was the one to tattoo both pieces; it was how they met years ago. "You'd really tattoo my face on you? Next to your mom and your grandmother?" you were shocked, your heart felt full. You almost felt unworthy to be placed by Sarah and the first Freya, her grandmother.</p>
<p>"Yes." she smiled at her arm then you. "Valkyries are strong and loyal warriors, something you and my mother, have in common. As for grandma Freya, of course she embodies beauty and strength. This norse sleeve doesn't just remind me of where I came from but who I strive to be. I look up to all of you." Freya radiated warmth and love as she smiled widely. "Which is why this arm has been unfinished." </p>
<p>You couldn't even fathom that Freya thought so highly of you, waves of emotions hit you; it was overwhelming. One emotion out shined the others: pride. You felt proud not of yourself but of  what Freya had  accomplished. It was as if it didn't hit you before, like you weren't fully aware. </p>
<p>"Okay enough of this sob fest really," Freya put her arm back into the sleeve. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Ron, I need to figure things out with him." </p>
<p>"Tell him how you feel. He cares for you. we've all seen that.'' you reassured her.Geo agreed with you. </p>
<p>Freya sighed and thought about it for a moment, you could tell from her body language she was feeling more confident, more herself. "Yeah, you're right. Why don't you head home early? I got everything covered. I'll ask Ron to stop by when he's off. Before you ask, yes I'm sure." she smiled widely, Geo chuckled under his breath.</p>
<p>"Fine, just call me if you need anything, okay?" you hugged her one last time. "I sent you the new code, it's on your phone. Just be safe." she smiled and nodded as you spoke. </p>
<p>"Remember to use protection .." Freya loudly spoke as you left the shop, you didn't hear the last part she spoke since you were out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you got home, you felt exhausted, but since you barely got back from Virginia there was so much to do. After you cleared the rooms, you got to work on organizing everything. You had to keep yourself  busy, you didn't want your thoughts to wander towards the memories that were engraved into your mind and skin. Of course that was too much to ask for, Reid called you confirming the prints belonged to your mother. </p>
<p>All sorts of questions went through your head, how was she able to get her hands on it? What exactly was her motive?  Why would she take a huge risk on being seen? Her face is plastered on all law enforcement bulletins. You couldn't do this to yourself, you stepped back for a reason. </p>
<p>It was past seven, you figured it was going to be a late night for Flip at the station or he was probably still upset at you for the stunt you pulled earlier. Your eyes started to feel heavy as you stripped out of your clothes, quickly slipping into one of Flip's t-shirts. </p>
<p>Freya sent you a message letting you know that all was well between her and Ron, although she was vague on details. You decided to wait for Flip in the living room but the moment you lifted your legs up and your head hit the pillow, you lost the fight to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of running water woke you, the soft plush sheets replaced the feeling of the rough texture that the couch had. Flip's clothes decorated the bedroom floor, he must've carried you to the room when he got home. The faucet squeaked  shut, letting you know Flip was done with his shower. The door opened. All the steam almost made it hard to see your dripping wet fiance walk through. </p>
<p>"Hi angel," Flip had a smug look on his face as he watched your eyes widen and your cheeks redden. "I'm sorry I didn't call, it got a bit harder when you left." he emphasized, eyeing you up and down. </p>
<p>You watched the water droplets roll down the curves of his body as if they were cut from stone. He was almost god like, you watched him mesmerized by his subtle movements. Your breathing hitched when you noticed his cock twitch.Then his hands went to the towel that was hanging low on his waist, his ring shining with reflection of the light. Flip slightly flexed his hand, causing a ripple effect with his arms. </p>
<p>"It's okay, I understand.'' You quickly stood up and rushed into the bathroom. He scoffed as you walked by, you knew exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>Flip grinned at you through the mirror as he watched you brush your teeth. You nearly choked when you noticed his hardened length through the towel, he noticed you squirming where you stood. His fingertips ran up and down your thigh, he could feel your goosebumps. </p>
<p>"No kiss, angel?" Flip spoke into your ear as you washed your mouth. His arms had you trapped in, you turned to face him. You winced and jumped towards him when your butt hit the cold counter top. Flip's lips instantly took to yours, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms pulled you into his wet body, your arms wrapped his neck. His hair was dripping on to your skin. ,  <br/>The water soaked the shirt you were wearing, causing it to stick to your body. </p>
<p>His hardened length twitched as your body rubbed onto his. Flip quickly lifted you on to the counter making you whimper.His wet hands ran up and down your body as he kissed and licked your neck. "Flip…" you breathed out, reaching for the towel.</p>
<p>"No," he nearly growled. His hands flew to yours, pinning you to the counter top. "It's my turn, you had your fun, now let me have mine." His soft lips continued to kiss your neck, his hot breath gave you goosebumps. You thrusted into him wanting some sort of friction. He chuckled lightly in your ear. "Someone's eager tonight after being a little cock tease.." </p>
<p>Flip moved away, "No, please." you pouted at him, he continued to grin as he dropped his towel. You gulped as his hand stroked his throbbing length, precum dripped from his tip. "Flip.." you nearly moaned, squeezing your thighs together. </p>
<p>"You want this?" Flip slowly stroked his throbbing cock, almost groaning. "Spread them." he nodded towards your legs. Flip nearly growled when he could hear the squelching as you spread your legs. "Fucking shit, angel, your dripping." He smiled at the sight. "I barely touched you.." </p>
<p>You were slowly starting to regret playing your games with him. Flip's eyes widened when he saw you clench around nothing, he almost lost it there. He took one step towards you, cupping your cheek. Melting in his warm touch, you looked up at him with doey eyes. Flip's eyes trailed down your neck, your nipples hardened beneath the wet shirt. </p>
<p>"Please, I need it.." You begged, Flip began kneading your breast while the other hand drew circles on your bare flesh. The warmth that tingled at your core was now a burning desperation, you needed him inside of you. "Please daddy," wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him into you. Moaning at the sensation of his cock grazing your throbbing clit. </p>
<p>"Fuck baby," He growled. Flip hoisted you from the counter, you could feel his throbbing length against your ass. You shamelessly grinded against him, wanting him to slide in. He gently placed you on the edge of the bed, stripping you of any unnecessary clothing. </p>
<p>Flip towered over you like he was a god, "You're fucking perfect angel." His gaze made you feel like you were the only woman in the world. He caged you in and leaned into you, his lips grazed you. The bed dipped as he straddled you, "Nice and slow, baby." between in each word he planted kisses on your skin. </p>
<p>"F-Flip," you moaned as his fingers stretched you out. You bucked into his hand as his index finger danced over your clit. He groaned as you clenched around his thick fingers.</p>
<p>"I almost forgot how tight you are, angel." you continued to squirm under his touch. His fingers left your slit, you whined as you felt a lack of touch. Flip hitched your thighs to your waist, he thrusted his cock in between your dripping wet folds almost teasing you. He placed a hand on your stomach when you kept squirming beneath him, making him lose the grip he had. </p>
<p>"Ah! Fuck Flip," you moaned through your teeth as he sank into you. Your walls clenched around him as you adjusted to his size. "You're so big.." you mewled as he leaned over you. He placed your legs on his shoulders as he continued to thrust. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck..'' He growled at the sensation of you clenching around him. Your hands rested on his arms, pulling him closer to your body. His muscles rippled under your touch. </p>
<p>Flip's hands never stayed in  one place, he needed to feel all of you as you took him. The way you took him, how your hitched breathing would cause your breasts to push into his body and he'd feel your hardened nipples against his chest. You unraveled underneath him, your brows furrowed, sweet moans escaping your soft lips and your unruly hair. It was a sight he'd never get used to. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he was so close. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He continued to thrust, you sat up slightly wanting to feel his body against yours. You tried to form a complete sentence but couldn't. "Words, baby." He grunted, his hand supported your lower back, pushing both your bodies together. </p>
<p>"I-I wanna cum.." you whined out, drool fell from the corner of your mouth. "Please, daddy I wanna cum." you moaned almost screaming, you couldn't hold it anymore it's been too long. </p>
<p>"Good angel, you remembered." he smiled at you, his thumb collecting  the excess drool. You took his thumb into your mouth, twirling your tongue around it. "mm, that's a good girl." His mouth licked and sucked your neck as his thumb danced on your clit. "cum for me, angel."</p>
<p>Your cunt clenched at his order, you chant his name as the sensation built up in you. your muscles start to give out and you're not able to hold yourself up. Flip quickly hoists you higher up on the bed, he's kneeled over you thrusting into you as his thumb continues to play with your clit. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Philip.. don't stop." you cried out as he's pounding your spot. He smirked as everything that came out of your mouth was utter nonsense. That feeling of ecstasy didn't just roll through your body but your bones as well. You start to tremble when your muscles started to spasm. </p>
<p>That doesn't stop Flip from fucking you through your orgasm into his. Flip starts to yell out obscenities and groan as he finishes in you. "Fucking shit, angel.." He breathed out, his cum leaking out of you and his cock still hard inside of you. He planted kisses all over your face, neck and chest. You giggled as you tried to catch your breath. </p>
<p>It felt like your body was barely catching up, everything was vibrating. You gasped as Flip slowly slid out of you. He kissed your temple as his fingers pushed his cum inside of you. You whimpered at the sensation, you were still sensitive. "Shh, just relax." he cooed, he watched as you took his cum coated fingers. "That's it angel'." he smiled at the sight. </p>
<p>It's been so long since you've tasted him, you moaned as you licked your lips. Flip kissed your head and wrapped his arms around you, you two laid in silence enjoying each other's presence. </p>
<p>Your fingers ran circles on his chest as he played with strands of your hair. "I love you so much," he smiled as he cupped your face. "God, you make me so happy, I just wanna spend the rest of my life worshipping you like you deserve." </p>
<p>"I love you too," you couldn't help the smile that stretched across your face. his thumb grazed your bottom lip. His eyes bounced around your features, almost as if he was taking you in. "It's good we're getting married so you can fulfil that." you teased him. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Flip mocked, you giggled as he pounced you and kissed you all over. "It's a very good thing," he said in between each kiss. "I really am lucky, aren't I? a gorgeous and sarcastic wife, a man's dream." Flip teased, you playfully smacked his chest. </p>
<p>Flip held you in his arms as he told you about his day. He mostly went on about the blue balls you gave him and how difficult it was to concentrate on the case. He also scolded you for wearing such revealing clothing during harsh weather. Flip claimed that you caught the eyes of new recruits which he 'apparently' had to set straight. You tried to keep your eyes open but you couldn't. the last thing you remembered was Flip going on about cursing out Callahan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Flip's snoring woke you up, that and the fact you were thirsty. You managed to get out of Flip's monster grip and put some clothes on. You shivered the moment you stepped out of your room, the house was freezing.</p>
<p>After chugging two glasses of water, you walked through the living room, noticing that the alarm was unarmed. Trying to remain calm, you quickly locked it again. You heard movement from the balcony but didn't see anything. It sounded like someone was walking on snow. You opened the glass door and looked past the wooded area. you could've sworn you saw a figure past the tree line. You walked to the edge and stared at the figure but relaxed the moment the figure moved.</p>
<p>"Fucking deer," you scoffed. It's just in your head, you repeat to yourself. You headed back inside, locking the door.. </p>
<p>Suddenly, you sensed a shadowy figure standing  behind you. Without hesitation.. The person fumbled to the ground, knocking things over. </p>
<p>"Salem!" Flip's voice roared throughout the halls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Angels Don’t Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Salem!" Flip called out in the dark, stomping towards the living room. You were panting, clutching your hand close to your chest, a sharp pain ringing through your head. Everything felt disoriented.  For a split second  it felt as if you were back in the dark place. </p>
<p>"Fucking shit, did you just head butt me?" The lights blinded you as Ron spoke from the floor. </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" Freya rushed in frantic. She gasped as she saw the scene in front of her. Flip rushed to your side, cupping your face, almost examining you. </p>
<p>"Why were you lurking behind me?" you made eye contact with him. Ron's lip was busted and already started swelling. "I mean you could have made your presence known." </p>
<p>"You didn't give me a chance," Ron argued as Freya helped him into the chair. "I was just getting something to drink but I noticed the balcony door open." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I should've told you that we came here instead." Freya tried to hide her laugh, her hands rested on his shoulders as she stood behind him. Ron glared at her when she struggled to speak. "I'll get you both ice." </p>
<p>Flip continued to fuss over your face, "Why was the door open?" Flip asked. You moved his hands away from your face but he then focused on your bruised right knuckles. </p>
<p>"I opened it," Freya handed you and Ron ice packs. "I thought I heard something while I was in the kitchen... I followed it out to the balcony, it was nothing." You shook your head but winced when your fingers were met with a small cut. </p>
<p>Freya and Flip exchanged looks of concern, "Why don't we all just go to bed, it's late." Freya offered.</p>
<p>Flip nodded towards the room and placed his hand at the small of your back. He guided you down the hall, holding you close to his body. You could hear Ron whine to Freya about his injuries, her laughter echoed throughout the halls.</p>
<p>"Come on, Rocky." He dragged you to the bathroom hoisting you up on the counter like a child as he retrieved the first aid kit. </p>
<p>It felt as if you were in trouble. Flip was silent and all that came out from his mouth were frustrated grunts. He placed the first aid kit next to you, looking for alcohol pads.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, we could just go to bed." you watched as his fingers opened the package. He wiped and tilted your head up with his other hand. </p>
<p>“Stop being stubborn and let me clean this cut.” you winced when the cold wet wipe touched your skin. Flip’s lips pursed as he concentrated on cleaning the small cut, gently holding your chin up. You couldn’t help but stare in awe, it almost felt unreal that he was all yours. “Stop pouting.” </p>
<p>“Are you mad?” you asked quietly, looking up at him. Flip stopped what he was doing and stared at you as he let out a frustrated breath. </p>
<p>“I’m not mad, just worried.” Flip leaned towards you, placing his hands on the counter next to your thighs. He dropped his head. All you were met with was the top of his head, his eyes focused on the fresh pink scar that sat under your tattoo. His brows furrowed the longer he stared at it. Flip could still hear your screaming from that day. The images and the sound of you being tortured were  engraved into his mind. He didn’t want to admit it terrified him when you weren’t next to him. Flip knew you were freaked out as it is, he didn’t want to add to that.  “You could’ve woken me up.”</p>
<p>You cupped his cheek, your fingers moved to his goatee forcing him to look at you. “I didn’t wake you because I didn’t want you to worry-” </p>
<p>“Angel, I’ll always worry about you.” Flip smiled as he pushed your hair back, his hand cupped your cheek. “Even before all that mess happened,” he furrowed his brows and shook his head. “I love you, I’d do anything to keep you safe. Don’t ask me not to worry, that's like asking me not to love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” you smiled at him, adoration sparkled in his eyes. “I really thought I heard someone then I saw the alarm was unarmed and I didn’t think.. It ended up just being a deer outside.” you scoffed feeling a bit foolish about it. </p>
<p>“Darlin’ after everything that’s happened it's okay to be jumpy…” Flip choose his words carefully. “Things take time to get back to normal, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed. It’s better to be overly cautious, especially now.” He continued  to rummage in the first aid kit. “Now, do you want race cars or star wars?” He held up two small bandages smiling big.</p>
<p>“Stop, it's not that bad, it’s barely a scratch.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his silliness, he laughed with you as you pushed away the bandages. </p>
<p> Flip set them down and cupped your face with both hands, his nose touching  yours as he stared deeply in your eyes. “Gotta make sure Ron’s big mouth didn’t give you a concussion, now stay still.” he smiled, your eyes were one of his favorite features of yours. </p>
<p>“Well, detective?” your doe-eyes gleamed at him, your lips tugged at a mischievous smirk. “Am I concussed? Will I need medical attention?” your tone was playful as you leaned towards him. </p>
<p>Flip let out a sigh, his lips grazed yours. “Well it’s a good thing my future wife is hard headed,” you playfully smacked his arm. He pretended to wince at your strike, “and a fighter.” He effortlessly threw you over his shoulder. You couldn’t stop the giggling that slipped from your lips as he smacked your ass. “Come on, angel it’s late.” </p>
<p>Flip smiled as he laid you down, crawled on top of you and turned off the lights. He wrapped you in his strong arms and covered you with the blanket. Flip showered you with kisses before settling in the crook of your neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ron, stop being a baby I said I was sorry," you called out as he walked ahead into the station. Flip had his arm wrapped around your waist, his hand would wander to your bottom and squeeze from time to time. </p>
<p>Officers and detectives gawked with wide eyes as the three of you entered the station. Flip only grinned back at them, that was one of the things you admired about him. He was never embarrassed to show his affection for you. He was shameless, and you ate it up. </p>
<p>"C'mon Ron, your lip doesn't even look that bad." Flip argued, pulling out your chair. "What were y'all even doing there? we assumed you guys would go to your place?" Flip took his jacket off setting over his chair.  </p>
<p>“Freya felt more comfortable going home,” Ron sat on the edge of Flip’s desk. Flip eyed him suspiciously. “We were just talking, we’re not rabbits like some people.” Ron crossed his arms. Flip chuckled as he took his jacket off. </p>
<p>While you settled at your desk something caught your eye. Furrowing your brows, you  noticed Flip had that god awful picture of you on his desk. "What the fuck is that?" you pointed to it. </p>
<p>They both stopped talking and glared at the direction you were pointing to, Flip broke out in a grin. "You like it?" he let out a sound of amusement. "I got it while we were over there, I saw it hung on the wall at Quantico and asked Rossi if he could get me a copy." Flip shrugged, casually picking it up and smiling at it. </p>
<p>It was that stupid picture they took of you when you made the wall. You remembered that day. Rossi and Alex didn't leave your side. They were both so proud when you were first offered the position on the BAU. A year into the job and you made it on to the wall, one of the youngest agents to do so. The picture reminded you of an awkward school photo and the stone faced agents that surrounded it didn’t help.</p>
<p>“Okay but why is it here?" you cringed at the photo. Ron stood between the two of you looking entertained as did passing officers. </p>
<p>Ron held back a laugh and made his way to his desk. "Well maybe if you weren't too busy being a cock tease you would have noticed it sooner." Flip grinned speaking at normal volume. </p>
<p>You opened your mouth to tell him off but quickly looked around to make sure no one else heard. Judging from their muffled laughs and their eyes being glued to their desks, they heard him loud and clear. You could feel your cheeks heat up and change three different shades red.</p>
<p>"Bullpen now!" chief Bridges called out. Trapp looked a bit annoyed standing behind him. Everyone shuffled out of their seats.Flip only grinned and winked at you before waving you ahead. </p>
<p>You didn't have to turn back to know Flip's eyes were glued to your backside. From the corner of your eye you noticed Merlot and Smith staring at you. They were the only ones leaning against the wall while everyone else sat in the seats. You chose to ignore them the moment Landers stood next to them and joined their banter. </p>
<p>Barnes rolled his eyes and grumbled when he looked over to the entrance. Callahan stood at the doorway. He  bit his lip anxiously and looked around for an empty seat. He settled for the chair that was tucked in the corner, smiling  and waving shyly at you. </p>
<p>“I don’t like the idea of the rookie being your partner.” Flip whispered in your ear. You looked back at him. You could hear the slight concern in his voice. </p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have a choice do you Philip?” you retorted. “It’ll be fine.” you smiled at him. </p>
<p>Flip's left hand settled on your thigh, his palm radiated heat and you could feel his ring through your pants. A couple detectives and officers scoffed as he did so, but one glare from Flip was enough to shut them up. </p>
<p>“I called y’all in here to go over protocol today,” Bridges looked at everyone in the room. “Stolas Michaels will be transferred to Englewood federal permanently. He’s arriving in thirty minutes. Salem and Callahan will be in charge of him. I want four cruisers, Landers, make sure to rotate your men. Standby for any orders from her,” Bridges looked over to Landers. </p>
<p> Landers scoffed and crossed his arms. Merlot and Smith glared at Callahan. “Is there an Issue?” Trapp glared at the men. They shook their heads. “Good.”</p>
<p>Flip’s hand tightened on your thigh, his face rigid.. You placed your right hand over his left.You could feel him vibrate with anger. He glanced at your ring sitting on your finger, it seemed to calm him a bit. Throughout the meeting Flip’s patience grew thin. Stolas’s transfer and the caseload they were dealing with didn’t help.</p>
<p>“I just don’t get why we're dealing with all this while Salem and the rookie get to sit back and drink milkshakes with the criminal?-’’ Merlot was in disbelief. “We’re still drowning in the paperwork from Flip’s vacation.” he scoffed towards him. </p>
<p>“Watch it, Merlot.” Barnes warned. Bridges and Trapp looked aggravated at what was unfolding. Flip would have shot up from his seat if you weren’t already holding onto him.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry that my capture inconvenienced you so much that it led you to actually doing your job.” You sarcastically spoke, smiling at the three idiots. </p>
<p>Callahan broke out in laughter, everyone glared at him. “I’m sorry,” he tried covering his mouth. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, you can laugh, it’s funny.” you smiled at Callahan. Flip and Ron bit back their laughs as did chief and Trapp.  </p>
<p>“They're here sir,” An officer rushed into the bullpen, he looked a bit frazzled. “He’s asking for you Detective.’’ he looked at you. </p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with, you two go ahead, everyone else sit tight I'm not done yet.” Bridges ordered. You and Callahan stood up simultaneously.You smiled at Flip before walking out. You maintained eye contact with the three men. They didn’t cower from your glare and you didn’t expect them to. This was for you to show that you weren’t intimidated by them. </p>
<p>“Salem, I just wanted to say I’m happy to be your partner and  I-I know I can learn alot from you.” Callahan trailed behind you. “You’re one of the people I look up to… ever since Texas when you helped my dad with the case-”</p>
<p>“Poppet, you’re back and you look beautiful." Stolas smiled at you, his movements made the chains rattle. "Don’t you know it’s rude to keep a man waiting?” Stolas called out as you both entered. Stolas stood by four swat agents, wearing  an all black suit similar to the one that he wore the night of the raid. “You brought a plus one? That wasn’t part of the deal.” </p>
<p>“Stolas, this is my partner Will Callahan. The deal was for you to be transferred to Englewood federal and this little get together...” you gestured to the air. The rest of the detectives walked in from the briefing, you could feel everyone’s gaze on him. “All this, is just protocol. You really think they’d let you walk free? With all the charges you have?” </p>
<p>“I understand swat but four agents? A bit much, don’t you think? After everything we’ve been through I thought we were friends, poppet.” Stolas tsked at you. He eyed you from head to toe. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you even helped,” Barnes spoke out from his desk. “She was the lead detective on bringing you in and yet you were willing to help find her. Why?”  </p>
<p>Stolas grinned at you, waiting for you to answer. Flip and everyone else waited for someone to say something. None of them really believed it was just an infatuation with you, they knew he was playing at something else. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? It’s all in the profile. Y’all still haven’t figured it out?” Callahan scoffed at everyone, he shook his head as he stood next to you.</p>
<p>Ben looked annoyed at the rookie’s tone, “Salem get your partner in check.” Barnes stood in front of him to make sure his partner didn’t do anything stupid. </p>
<p>“Actually, I wanna hear this, go on detective.” you sat on the edge of Flip’s desk and gave Callahan an encouraging look. </p>
<p>“You knew she was coming, that’s what the bounty told you. Stolas, you had your men do their research to see how valuable she was, then you found out about her reputation and connections. Interpol has been on your tail for years, it was only a matter of time that you got caught, which is why you made more noise. You wanted to get caught by Salem and you knew there was no stopping James. This was all planned, you give information to the FBI that helps them and you get accommodated, maybe even your sentence lowered.” Callahan explained. </p>
<p>“You know while I was at USP Lee I did a lot of reading,” Stolas ignored Callahan. “I learned a few things from your father, quite interesting what you and that little team of yours does? Or did," he moved his chained hands around. His eyes watched your expression. "Since your resignation, I’m surprised you joined local law enforcement things considering...” </p>
<p>“You trying to profile me?” you tilted your head at him. “That’s comical, you wouldn’t be the first person to try.”</p>
<p>“You know what's comical? I don’t even think you know yourself,” Stolas continued to eye you. “Like why your fashion sense changed since you started for example? Plaid skirts... It’s obvious isn't it?” he emphasized at Callahan. “You pranced in here in those outfits demanding respect, the respect that the DCPD didn’t give you when you tried to report your assault. Very similar to your school uniform, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>Shame washed over you like the northern sea in the winter as your body began to tremble. After everything that had happened, that night was the last thing on your mind.You focused on your breathing and sucked on the inside of your cheek. “Let’s just get this over with, shall we gentlemen?” you grabbed your coat before walking out. </p>
<p>You kept your head low avoiding everyone’s stare, you couldn’t even look Flip in the eye without feeling disgusted with yourself. It was a feeling you couldn’t run away from, a feeling that worsened every time you tried to escape it.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large two story cottage looked neglected in the snow. Away from the city and hidden from any prying eyes, it was nearly an hour away towards pueblo. You parked your car next to the Swat vehicle.Callahan followed suit as you stepped out. The swat agents opened the back, letting Stolas walk out.</p>
<p>"Poppet, you're gonna love the estate." Stolas called out to you as one of the swat agents uncuffed him. "But he stays, we're going to need privacy." he smiled at you. </p>
<p>"We are walking on the property, not going inside. As for Callahan and the swat agents, they have to be present." you informed him, shutting your car door. "Don't call me that stupid nickname."</p>
<p>"Fine but I do believe the farthest they can be is twenty feet. Isn't that right, captain?" Stolas taunted the agent. Callahan looked nervous as he stood between you and Stolas. </p>
<p>"That is your call Detective." The captain walked towards you. "I strongly recommend having an eye on top." His eyes moved to the top of the large cottage.</p>
<p>"Good call, captain," you agreed with him and grinned at Stolas. "Twenty feet back and one on top." You looked over to the swat agents. </p>
<p>"Yes ma'am," they all said in unison. One of them shuffled over to the cottage. Callahan looked concerned as he walked closer to you. </p>
<p>"Are you sure about this? I mean could you really trust him? Flip isn't gonna like this, you know, you two together alone." Callahan whispered. His eyes widened. "He's gonna kill me." </p>
<p>"He won't try anything, and I don't answer to Philip, he's not in charge." you tried to calm his nerves. Callahan shook his head nervously agreeing with you. </p>
<p>"All set, Detective ready when you are,'' the captain spoke, two agents stood by his side. </p>
<p>"Shall we, poppet?'' Stolas smiled holding his arm out for you to take. "Remember twenty feet back, gentlemen." he glanced back at them before meeting your eyes. You walked ahead of him, ignoring his gesture. </p>
<p>The snow felt like it was plush under your feet. It was odd how different the snow felt in Colorado compared to Virginia. Snow was the same no matter where it fell , wasn’t  it? But for some reason it was different, you were different. Now thinking about it, it had  been years since you actually enjoyed snowfall back home. Serial killers never took the holidays off, so you didn't either. The chill air nibbled at your nose, causing you to sniffle. </p>
<p>"Enjoying the snow, poppet?" Stolas smiled watching you walk ahead of him. "You look calmer out here then the station," he noted. You furrowed your brows. "The sun reflecting from the snow makes you look ethereal, I like it. It suits you." He walked closer to you.</p>
<p>"The night of the raid, what exactly was your plan?" You couldn't let him distract you. "You used chloroform on me, for what exactly?" </p>
<p>"You think I'd hurt you?" Stolas sounded surprised, looking somewhat hurt from your accusation. "I protected you, that's all I wanted to do. I didn't expect the whole precinct there, but if they weren't he would have acted a lot sooner than Halloween." Stolas sighed and faced the property. "I would've brought you here." </p>
<p>"You would’ve imprisoned me here, just like he did.” you softly spoke. The thought of being captured caused your heart to race and your breathing to slow. “How is that any better?”</p>
<p>‘’You're not completely wrong.” Stolas looked ashamed. “But I would have never pierced your skin or tortured you. I would’ve handled him one way or another.”</p>
<p>“Handled him in what way? And what makes you think I’d allow it?” you scoffed.</p>
<p>“What exactly did he do to you?” He watched for your expression, avoiding your questions. It annoyed you that he chose which questions to answer. “Judging by your hand injury, he must've dragged you to hell and back. I bet you can’t wait till you're able to wear your ring on the correct hand,” he taunted. </p>
<p>It felt as if a thousand memories flashed through your mind. So much had happened in those eleven days, they almost felt like months. “I’m not going to feed you the gory details so you can pass the message around to your cellmates.” you bit back. If you had the ability to clench your fists, you would have, but the cold weather and your injury prevented that. </p>
<p>“It’s not for me that I’m asking, it’s for you.” Stolas remained calm.   He almost looked sincere. “I know you haven’t shared the details with a certain detective, or come to terms with what's actually happened. Believe it or not i’m trying to help you.” He used a more stern voice and his smile fell into a frown. </p>
<p>“Why? You already have a comfy cell and whatever valuable information you have has reduced your sentence for ten years-” You argued with him. Callahan looked nervous from afar. He tucked his hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting. You didn’t realize you raised your voice. </p>
<p>“Because I’m aware of the effects being dehumanized takes on the mind,” He cut you off. “Believe me, I’ve done it to countless people. Some that didn’t deserve it, I’ll admit.” You rolled your eyes at him and crossed your arms against your chest. “It’s rare someone survives it, but when they do, they don’t really survive it. It eats away at your spirit until it consumes you, it alienates you from those you love until those relationships are tarnished.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t alienating part of the torture?” you questioned him. He smiled and walked a few steps ahead of you.</p>
<p>“You’re  half right, again.” Stolas moved his hands behind his back. “But the other part is hoping it sticks.” you stopped the moment he turned to face you. “I can tell it’s already sticking.” </p>
<p>“You speak as if you know me.” you looked up at him. “That little stunt you pulled earlier doesn’t prove anything, you profiled the situation, I’ll give you that, but don’t speak-” </p>
<p>“You believe if you push it far back, it’ll go away. Or that’s what you've been taught...” He adjusted his stance and fixed his jacket. “Let me tell you something poppet, the farther you push it back, the harder it gets to live with.” he exhaled, looking at his surroundings. His eyes fixated on the swat agent on the roof. </p>
<p>“Again, why are you trying to help? Most importantly why should I trust you?” You demanded, in no mood for mind games. For someone like Stolas, only one person mattered, and that was him. </p>
<p>“We are more alike than you like to admit, and we can help each other.’’ He kept his voice calm. “They fear you, and soon they’ll turn on you, I know they’ve already started to.” You furrowed your brows at him. “People like us, can’t survive with people like them.” </p>
<p>“People like us? What the hell are you talking about? I’m nothing like you,” your tone dripped in disgust. His facial expression didn’t change. “They don’t fear me, you're just talking out of your ass.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you being put on trial?” His tone was cold but it wasn’t threatening. “Even angels were known to get their hands dirty.” He grinned at the fact he caught you off guard. “Giuseppe and I… have crossed paths before.” Stolas waved his hands around, his grin only growing more mischievous. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t the bounty that told you about me, was it?” you spoke quietly, your heart felt as if it was in your throat. “You’ve only made it seem like that...” </p>
<p>“Word spreads like wildfire on the other side of the law, especially when it’s about the Montolo’s. Messing with a family that powerful, makes a lot of noise.” He paced in front of you and thought his words carefully. “I’m sure your detective doesn’t know what happened on that compound, am I correct?” </p>
<p>Your jaw nearly hit the ground.You wanted to speak but you didn’t know what to say. “I wasn’t the only one on that compound, I was only following orders-” </p>
<p>“No one cares for the messenger, poppet.” Stolas sighed in frustration. “You’re smarter than that. They care for the one that carried out the act. You need an inside man, and I could be of assistance.”</p>
<p>“You want to be my informant?” you asked. Stolas nodded once. “I’m only a detective, I can’t offer you anything.” </p>
<p>“That’s where you are wrong, you offer me this,” he held his arms out, glancing at the swat agents behind us. “And your gracious presence.” he smiled at you. </p>
<p>Both of your heads snapped towards Callahan who was running towards you both. “We have to get going if we want to do the rest of the items on his lists.” Callahan was out of breath. </p>
<p>“Let’s get going then, poppet. There’s a lot for us to discuss.” He smiled holding his arm out once again. “It’s Slippery, love. Wouldn’t want my favorite detective falling now would I?” </p>
<p>“I’ll take my chances,” you sneered as you walked past him. Stolas let out a noise of amusement as he watched you walk away. </p>
<p>“Get moving.” Callahan snapped at him. Stolas glared at him but he didn’t back down. “Now.” The swat agents were quick to step next to Callahan for back up. Stolas decided to play nice and listen to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every time you had to step out for a case, Flip was with you or Ron was with you. The two of you were the only ones Flip trusted in the department, which was something he’d never admit out loud. The thought of Callahan being your partner stressed Flip out. After this morning he felt uneasy about the whole situation. You didn’t even look at him. All Flip wanted to do was comfort you. The assault was something you hadn’t spoken about since James’ interrogation. </p>
<p>“Flip, you've been staring at the door since they left. We need to focus.” Ron stood over the table covered in evidence folders. Everyone else hovered by the table and evidence board. </p>
<p>“Salem can handle herself, she can handle him.” Barnes tried reassuring Flip for the hundredth time that day. “Plus she has Callahan as her partner.” The men all roared in laughter.</p>
<p>“Yeah like that makes me feel better.” Flip grumbled, standing from his desk. He glanced over the files. “Has the examiner called about the bodies?” </p>
<p>“Not yet, he estimates that they are a couple months old but he’ll have a more accurate answer by tomorrow.” Ben huffed, scratching his head. “As for the two fresh bodies, he’ll have an ID by tonight.” </p>
<p>“Any luck with the witnesses?” one of the detectives asked Merlot and Smith as they walked in. </p>
<p>“No fucking luck.” They both took a seat around the table. “It's like they know something but refuse to talk.” Merlot grumbled. Trapp walked in with a coffee mug in hand. He eyed the files on the table. </p>
<p>“Maybe they're freaked out?” Trapp suggested as he looked over to the evidence board. “I mean a possible serial killer after the butcher would freak people out.” </p>
<p>“Maybe we should have Salem look into it.” Ben suggested. “I mean she’s a woman, they might feel more comfortable with her. You two can be a bit…” Ben struggled with his words as he pointed to them. </p>
<p>“A bit what? Are you questioning my detective skills?’’ Merlot asked Ben. “Finish that sentence. I dare you.” He stepped towards Ben. </p>
<p>“That’s the shit we're talking about, Merlot. You two are too aggressive, we might need a more gentle approach.” Stan spoke out. Merlot and Smith looked annoyed. </p>
<p>“Boys take a walk.” Trapp could sense the tension rising and he didn’t feel like breaking up a fight today. “I didn’t sutter, now go.” </p>
<p>Flip grinned as he watched them leave, but it quickly fell when he realized you’d be on the field again. “Trapp, we can’t bring her in in this case. She’s not even cleared-” </p>
<p>“I’m fully aware of her status, Flip. It was only a suggestion, no need to get your panties in a wad about it.” The men laughed around him. Trapp stood up and walked towards him. “I suggest you remind yourself that once you pass those glass doors, she’s not your fiancé, she’s your co-worker. Bridges has been considering moving her to homicide to avoid… conflict. Don’t give him a reason to, we both know those boys are awful.” </p>
<p>Flip furrowed his brows at him and nodded. The realization having to hold back his affection towards you made him feel uneasy. Trapp did have a point. Flip couldn't allow you to be moved to homicide. For one, it was on the other side of the station and two, Merlot and Smith were still bitter towards you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is the day over already, Poppet?” Stolas spoke as you entered the precinct. Flip groaned in his seat as he heard his stupid accent. He kept his eyes on you, knowing something was bothering you. </p>
<p>“Yes, now you can go back to your comfy cell.” You sarcastically spoke. Flip furrowed his brows. You normally corrected him but you didn’t this time. “As for the deal, we’ll have to run it by several channels, it could take some time.” </p>
<p>“You’re worth waiting for,” Stolas smiled at you. “I do get phone privileges, so you’ll be hearing from me soon.” he held out his hands while swat agents put his restraints back on. Callahan looked out of place standing next to you.It somewhat humoured Flip. </p>
<p>Stolas glanced at the evidence board by the detectives and smirked. “The river is lovely this time of year, isn’t it gentlemen?” he called out as the swat agents dragged him away. </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at him, knowing he only spoke to get under everyone's skin. The grumbling and muffled curses showed it worked.</p>
<p>"Hey, how'd it go?" Flip walked up behind you. His hand found its way to your waist, turning you around. He sat on the edge of your desk as you faced him. "You're an icicle, babe." Flip rubbed your arms, then held your hands in his and huffed hot breath into them, trying to warm you.  </p>
<p>"We walked on his property, it was...boring and long." you treaded carefully. Flip tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear while one hand still held both of yours. "I'm just glad it's over now and I'm back." you smiled at him. </p>
<p>Flip kissed your forehead before engulfing you in his arms. His warm embrace was comforting. You inhaled his scent as your fingers clutched onto his blue long sleeve, your cheek laid on his leather holster. You shivered as you remembered Stolas's words about tarnished relationships.It terrified you because he was right. You refused to put them through that again.Nothing was worse than losing a loved one that is physically still here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip was jittery the moment you both stepped into the waiting room. He kissed your forehead before checking you in, his hands constantly running through his hair. Flip cleared his throat as he took a seat next to you, still fidgeting. His leg bounced with anticipation. Your hand gently squeezed his thigh to calm him. </p><p>"Sorry angel, I'm just a bit nervous." Flip leaned back into the chair and rubbed his face, his hand supporting his head. His eyes were sunken in and dark, his eyes red from the lack of sleep. Last week you both decided to officially move into his place. Now that Freya wasn't completely alone, it gave you some peace of mind. </p><p>"You're nervous?" you scoffed at him. He lifted his face from his hands. "It's not your appointment, babe." you spoke quietly, smiling as you leaned into him. Flip's eyes jumped from your lips to your eyes as the smile grew on his face. You gave him a quick peck on the lips to ease his nerves. "It'll be okay." </p><p>"Okay," he breathed out as he nodded. He sat up straight and continued to fidget the longer you waited. It was worse when you were put into a room. The scratchy fabric of the gown and the cool breeze hitting your backside made you uneasy. while you sat on the medical table you'd swing your feet or rub your fuzzy socks together to distract yourself. Flip would pace back and forth, grumbling as he'd check his watch. </p><p>Flip had  been on edge and restless since he'd been working the case. Leaving you to do most of the moving, it wasn't too bad since it was mostly clothes. As for your safe, you just called vault pro and they were able to move it for you. Flip still felt guilty that you were left with the details, but you didn't mind. You knew he'd help if he had any control of the matter, in fact, he'd call to check in any moment he had free. Even if he and Ron stepped out for the case and you were  stuck doing reports with Callahan, he'd call and check in. </p><p>While Flip would work overnights, you handled certain wedding details that didn’t need his attention. During those details your dad finally returned your call and let you know all was well with his previous case. He also wanted to know details that you settled on for the wedding, he then proceeded to end the call with ‘I’ll handle it’. That could mean anything with your dad.</p><p>Each question the doctor asked you, Flip was quick to answer for you and ramble on. The doctor had a lot of patience as he reassured Flip of his worries. After five minutes of them going back and forth, the doctor settled into a stool sitting in front of you.</p><p> The laminated posters of different body functions, the importance of handwashing, even the effects of smoking covered the blinding white walls of the examination room. You took deep breaths as the doctor removed the remaining stitches on your left hand. Flip's hand tightened around yours. He sat on your right side, watching the doctor carefully. You didn't know who was more nervous, Flip or the doctor removing the stiches. </p><p>"Even if the stitches are out, she should still take it easy right, Doc?" Flip furrowed his brows, his eyes focused on your hand. The doctor glared at him before continuing to remove the stitches. </p><p>"Is he always like this?" the doctor asked you, pointing the tweezers at Flip. You stifled a laugh. You could feel Flip's gaze on you. "Open and close your hand for me, are you in any pain?" the doctor looked at you.</p><p>The three vertical incisions are now pink plump scars, including the one on the ring finger. It looked less permanent compared to the larger scars on top of your hand. As you flexed your hand the bone plates were noticeable. "No pain. It just feels a bit odd." </p><p>"Odd?" Flip repeated, the doctor sighed in frustration. "Is that normal? should she still wear the brace? I don't think it's a good idea for her to be cleared for the field-" Flip started to ramble. </p><p>"It just feels like that because I haven't really used my hand." You reassured him, Flips raised his brow at you. "Which is normal after an injury, right doctor?" </p><p>"Right." the doctor smiled as they looked over your records."You're extremely lucky, a break like that could've caused serious damage. How has the burn healed?" </p><p>"It... It's healed, it only hurts when I stretch a certain way." you spoke quietly, Flip leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Sometimes you wished you could read his mind, he seemed more agitated than earlier.</p><p>While the doctor examined the six, you kept your eyes to the ceiling as you dissociated,desperately trying to forget why you were there in the first place. If you were being honest with yourself, you avoided looking at it. Sometimes you'd forget the mark was there at all, then the stinging pain would remind you. "ah, shit." you winced, the doctor backed away and Flip stepped towards you. "I-I'm sorry," you quietly told the doctor, "Sorry." you mumbled to Flip. </p><p>The doctor shared a concerning look with Flip as your attention was elsewhere. “It’s alright, this area of the skin is thin so it'll take a while for the spot to heal completely. It's a deep burn," he stood up straight as you covered the area. "From the records it shows that the bone was nearly exposed when you were brought in...You're extremely lucky it didn't get infected," he wrote on his clipboard. "I'll be out front to hand ya'll the paperwork once you're ready." </p><p>Flip sood in front of you, "I'll be right outside, angel." he didn't give you a chance to speak. Flip kissed your forehead before rushing out after the doctor. He felt guilty for leaving you alone but something didn't sit right with him. </p><p>"Hey doc!" Flip called out once he spotted him down the hall. The doctor threw his head back in frustration before facing Flip. "We need to talk about what happened there." the doctor tossed the folder on the counter. "If she's still in pain she shouldn't be cleared-" Flip protested. </p><p>"She isn't in pain." the doctor snapped. "Her brand is at its final stages of healing, the only thing I recommend is moisturizing the area so the skin doesn't break. What she's experiencing is similar to phantom pains-" </p><p>"What the fuck are you saying? I-It's all in her fucking head?" Flip nearly roared, everyone looked at him with a shocked expression. A security guard glared at him as he approached, the doctor signaled him to stop. Flip huffed in defeat and moved his hair out of his face. "So what are you just gonna clear her?" </p><p>"People learn to live with phantom pains. In her case, she'll get over it. It'll take some time." the doctor explained as he handed Flip paperwork. "She'll realize that on her own."</p><p>"Why didn't you mention it when we were in there? It-" Flip was fuming at how causal the doctor was acting, like your injuries were nothing. </p><p>"My job is to see that she is psychically able for the field, and she is." The doctor defended himself. He sighed when he noticed Flip's mood shift. "You think a woman could handle hearing that? Trust me it'd have done more harm than good." the doctor scoffed, leaning against the counter.</p><p>"Not my woman." Flip's harsh tone made the doctor's head snap up. Flip towered over him with a stone cold expression. "She can handle anything, she's the best detective we have on the force. I strongly advise you to choose your next words carefully about my fiance." Flip's voice deepened. </p><p>"I-I mean no disrespect, I-I'm only pointing out the obvious-" the doctor stuttered as he tried to back away from him. Flip eyed the man as he choked on his words. </p><p>"Let me point out the obvious," Flip emphasized as he rubbed his goatee for a moment. "Women intimidate you, which is why you shit on them to make yourself feel better about your tiny dick." the doctor's jaw dropped. "or based on what happened back there, you taking  a jab on me, getting a reaction from my fiance. That must've been such a dick enhancer for you…" Flip returned a scoff. "Your ex-wife probably wasn't a fan." Flip nodded towards his hand, which had a tan on his ring finger.</p><p>The doctor tried to speak but Flip continued to cut him short as he chewed him out in the middle of the hall. Staff members walked by with wide eyes as the argument escalated. Flip's face was red and the doctor stood frozen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Flip's booming voice wasn't what startled you; it was his tone, it was deeper and angrier. He only used that tone when he was interrogating or when he was mad. Turning the corner, you prepared to see Flip arguing with an innocent bystander. Instead he towered over your doctor. You hid behind the corner, listening in, then suddenly it went quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Flip grumbled under breath as he walked back to you. The incompetence from the doctor infuriated him. It was like he wasn't taking your injuries seriously and his demeanor was appalling. He noticed you leaning against the wall when he turned the corner. Flip hoped you didn't hear anything, it was the last thing you needed. </p><p>"Hey baby," he embraced you before kissing your lips. "Are you ready to go?" you nodded avoiding his eyes. Your mood was completely different from when you both came in, and he didn't like it. Flip hated to see you upset and the look you had when you apologized in the office didn't make it better. </p><p>It scared him that you were so silent in the truck. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. As the truck heated up, Flip decided to pull out his lighter. You flinched as he lit his cigarette, your breath caught in your throat. </p><p>"What? what is it, angel?" Flip turned to you, the look on your face worried him. Your glossy eyes widened in fear, your hand reddened as it clutched to dear life on the door and the cushioned seat.</p><p>"Nothing, I-I'm just cold." you sighed as your body eased up a bit. Flip watched your grip loosen on the door handle. You moved your hands on your lap trying to warm yourself up.</p><p>Flip rolled his window down and tossed his cigarette. He blew out the smoke as he turned up the heat and scooted closer towards you. "c'mere, let me warm you up." he bundled you with his jacket like a child before wrapping his arms around you. Flip tucked your head under his chin, kissing the top of your head.  </p><p>"I know you're mad at me because I got cleared." you spoke into his chest, Flip furrowed his brows and pulled away from you.</p><p>"Angel, I'm not mad at you." Flip looked into your saddened eyes. "Is that why you're so quiet? you think i'm mad at you?" you nodded up at him. "Angel, I worry. I can't help it, I love you so much I just want you to be safe." he smiled at you.</p><p>"I love you too." you broke out a smile. Flip didn't want to tell you about the conversation he had with your so-called doctor. He only wanted to make you feel better. </p><p>"Why don't we go out tonight?" Flip suggested. "Come on, it’ll give me a chance to make up for missing valentine’s day.” he stroked your cheek. you bit your bottom lip looking at him with doe like eyes.</p><p>Flip felt guilty for missing your first valentine's day with him. The case took up too much of his time. It wasn’t like he didn’t have anything planned; he just lost track of time. The moment he realized his little mess up, Flip called a florist and immediately had sunflowers and roses delivered to the house. He was just happy you weren’t working to see his panic. </p><p>"Philip, you had the case. It’s not a big deal." your hands clutched on his button up, furrowing your brows at him. </p><p>"Yes it is a big deal, now let me fix it." Flip ran his hands through your hair before cupping your cheek. "I need to make up for the long nights I couldn't spend with you."</p><p>"You don't have to do that, you're probably exhausted from working the case." Flip gave you the 'you're shitting me' look. He rarely gives you that look... "Wait, you're serious?" your smile stretched across your face. Flip chuckled as he nodded. He loved seeing your excitement grow. </p><p>"Anything for you, angel. You could get all dressed up for me and I can show you off." he leaned into your face. The smile on your face and your flushed expression was enough to make his heart skip. You held his face in your hands as you kissed him. Flip's hands flew to your waist pulling you closer. "Come on, let's get going." </p><p>"Okay." you gave him a mischievous smile as you bounced in the seat. Flip wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You hummed with excitement as you buried yourself in his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Salem!” Flip called out from the living room. “Come on angel, we’re gonna be late!” he roared.</p><p>“Just a minute!” you yelled out as you applied the finishing touches to your makeup. </p><p>After curling your hair and settling on simple makeup, the excitement kept bubbling up. It was hard to contain while you got dressed. Flip took notice as he watched you get ready. He nearly had to pull himself away when you stripped your clothing off of your body. Flip would normally help, but since your hand was healed, you wanted to tease him. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he came out of the shower and you were still naked while readying yourself. That was his breaking point, once he was dressed he left the room. </p><p>Tying up your strappy closed toed heels, you stood up and checked yourself out in the mirror. The bodycon mauve dress hugged your figure. You wore black opaque tights with a black long sleeve since it was freezing. You grabbed your clutch before meeting Flip in the living room. </p><p>Flip checked his watch, “Damn it, woman. We gotta get going-” he immediately stopped when you walked in. “I am the luckiest man in the world.” Flip smiled, walking towards you. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he continued to gawk at you. </p><p>“I thought we were gonna be late?” you smiled at him. He chuckled at you right before kissing you. “Did I ever tell you how good you look in a suit?” you fixed his tie. He wore a fitted black suit that made him look bigger at all angles. </p><p>“You have,” He helped you into your coat. “Tonight’s about you though, I wanna spoil you.” he held your hand in his, planting a kiss on your hand before guiding you out the door. </p><p>You arrived at a rustic cliffside restaurant. The view was spectacular, it overlooked all of Colorado Springs. Flip watched your reaction as he pulled out your chair. He never got tired of seeing your surprised expression. </p><p>“What do you think, angel?” Flip asked after he ordered for you, “It was on a list of places I want to take you.” He smiled as he played with your fingers, specifically your ring finger. You still hadn't moved it to your left hand.</p><p>“You have a list?” you smiled, a bit taken back. “Since when?” Flip had always been a romantic but for some reason it always caught you by surprise. Probably because he could be such a hardass with everyone else.</p><p>“Of course I do.” He sighed heavily, looking up towards the ceiling as if he was thinking. “Since our fifth date, when we stayed at the Stanley hotel. Remember angel?” he grinned taking a swig of his drink. </p><p>“I do remember,” you bit your lip trying to contain your smile but your flushed complexion gave it away. “You made it unforgettable, Jack Torrance.” you teased. He watched as you sipped on the wine.</p><p> Some  dripped out from the corner of your mouth. Flip groaned silently grinning at you. He reached over to collect the remnants with his thumb. Your breathing hitched as your mouth hung slightly open. Flip pulled his hand away, suckinghis two fingers clean. “Hmm.” he hummed. You squeezed your thighs together and opened your mouth to speak.</p><p>“Here you go,” the waitress brought the dishes out while another waiter refilled the water. “Enjoy.” she smiled at you both before leaving. </p><p> “Since I’ve been working long nights, we should probably talk about the wedding.” Flip smiled, cutting into his steak. “I heard you found a dress?’’ he eyed you.</p><p>Of course Freya’s big mouth told Ron then he told Flip. “Maybe you should worry about finding yourself a tux.” you hadn’t found a dress. Last week you just went looking and it was a complete bust. “Have you spoken to Jimmy like you said you would?’’ </p><p>Flip sighed and dropped his utensils. “No I haven't had a chance to tell him about us… I haven’t spoken to them.” He looked a bit regretful about it. “I think he might be mad still.” </p><p>“That’s what you're telling yourself, I’m sure he understands.” you held his hand. “Plus do you really think he wants to hear that his best friend's son is getting married from someone else that isn’t you?” </p><p>“I know, I know.” Flip’s fingers traced the scars on your hand. You tried your best not to flinch. Earlier he almost noticed the lighter when you both left the hospital. “It’s just, he didn’t have to ask you to do that. I didn’t expect you to act on it-.” he shuddered at the memory. </p><p>“Is that why you were upset with him?” You furrowed your brows slightly. “He didn’t have to ask me, I would do it regardless. You really think I would’ve wanted you in between that, I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if something happened to you.” </p><p>“I don’t ever want you in that position again, you hear me. No hero shit.” Flip wagged his finger at you playfully. “I promise I’ll talk to him,” you smiled at him. “But not tonight. Tonight is about us.” he toasted, you happily clinked your glass with his. </p><p> Flip changed the subject by asking what you preferred for the wedding. He admired how you lit up when you’d answer his questions about color schemes and flowers. Personally, he didn’t care for any of it, as long as you were happy and he got a chance to say ‘I do’. He’d marry you anywhere, anytime or in any given situation. New years day, he would've married you on the spot but considering everything you went through, it made sense to wait. You needed this, you deserved this and more. </p><p> </p><p> “Absolutely not, Salem.” Flip chuckled, he tried catching his breath, “I’ve never even been to temple or done any jewish traditions.” He almost controlled his laugh. </p><p>“Well we’re not doing it at catholic church,” you drank the last of your wine. “And you’d look so cute in a kippah with your big ears popping out.” you laughed while he glared at you. </p><p>“I’ve never even seen anyone in my family wear one, Salem.” He handed the check to the waiter. “I have to show you something, come on. Enough of that.” Flip took the drink from your hand and led you out of the restaurant. </p><p>He wrapped you in your coat and his before wrapping his arms around you making sure you didn’t fall. The outside had string lights on the wooden railing. It overlooked the whole city. You could see headlights making their way up the mountain. Flip kissed your temple and hugged you from behind. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” you turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Thank you for this.” you kissed his lips. He groaned when your cold nose made contact with his skin.  </p><p>“Oh I’m not done yet, angel.” Flip smirked, taking your hands in his. He slid your ring off of your finger and placed it on the correct finger, “I wanted to do this for a while now.” Flip smiled pulling you in for a kiss. </p><p>Flip’s hands wandered up and down your body. Your hands weaved themselves into his hair as your tongue intertwined with his. He moaned into your mouth. You clutched onto the collar of his suit. He held your face in his hands before pulling away from you. </p><p>“Let’s get home and finish this.” Flip grinned wrapping his arms around you before kissing your neck. You giggled while Flip hunched over you, looking past his shoulders you noticed the trees and small trail. </p><p>“I have a better Idea,” you smiled walking towards the trail with Flip in hand. He quickly pulled you in his body, his eyes darkened with lust, his expression was stone cold. </p><p>The cold tip of his nose grazed your cheek down to your neck. His hot breath sent chills down your spine. “I’ll give you a head start.” his voice was deeper than normal. He let go of you. “10..9..8..7, suggest you get going.” </p><p>Just like at the Stanley, you smiled one last time before making your way onto the trail. The lights from the outdoor patio barely shone passed the trees, Flip’s voice echoed through the woods as he counted down, the snow crumbled with each step he took. You hid behind a tree, smiling as you tried not to make a sound. It went silent after a minute of hiding, you stuck your head from behind the tree and saw nothing but the empty trail. You stepped out from the tree and looked around, Flip was nowhere to be seen.  </p><p>You gasped when arms coiled around your waist, slightly panicked you jumped backwards into the strong embrace. </p><p>“Got you,” Flip had grabbed you from behind, his hand traveled up your dress. He planted wet kisses on the nape of your neck as he ran his fingers on your clit through the layers of clothing. You place your hands on a tree in front you to hold you steady. “So needy.” he nearly growled in your ear. </p><p>“F-Flip,” you tried to form a complete sentence but your body was at Flip’s mercy. He turned you around, pressing your back to the tree. His hands hiked your dress to your waist before lifting you off the ground making your wrap your legs around his waist. His hardened length was pulsing by your inner thigh. You whimpered. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re perfect,” He groaned, fondling your breast. The tip of his fingers would gently graze your nipples as he licked and lapped on your neck. “No bra? Oh angel.” you could hear him grin into the crook of your neck. You reached in between your legs and stroked his clothed length before unzipping his pants, not even attempting to unbuckle his belt. </p><p>His hardened cock sprang out. He growled as his tip rubbed your clothed cunt. Flip’s hands were quick to rip your tights, the cold winter air made you shiver as it hit your bare cunt. His fingers danced with your wet folds before plunging into your core. </p><p>The sound of chatter and laughter from the patio made you gasp but that didn’t stop Flip. “Now angel, be a good girl and take it.” He grunted thrusting into you. “Wouldn’t… want them… to hear,” his hands held your legs up as his pace quickened. “Me spoiling you.” He buried his face in between your breasts. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” you whimpred biting your bottom lip. The feeling of his cock penetrating at this angle made you want to laugh and cry. The lights and the shadows of restaurant patrons walking about the patio made you clench around his cock making Flip groan in your ear. </p><p>“Greedy thing,” he growled, holding your jaw in his hand as his left hand held your leg. You could feel the cold metal of his ring on your surprisingly warm thigh. “You love that we could get caught,’’ he whispered. The laughter from the patio got louder and you could almost see people stepping closer to the railing. You nodded as you clenched around his cock. “Use your words.” he ordered. </p><p>“Y-yes,” you whimpered. “I-I love it,” you hiccuped. His pace didn’t slow. “I-I want them to see you destroy me,” tears welled up in your eyes from the sensation. </p><p>“No one gets to see you like this,” he growled, throwing his head back for a split second before inserting his thumb in your mouth. He watched in satisfaction as you whimpered, nearly drooling all over yourself, and placed his thumb on your clit. “And no one will ever see you like this, you’re mine,” his fingers massaged your clit as he pounded into you. “Mine forever.”  </p><p>You nearly combusted just from his words. You pulled him closer, letting your cold noses touch. “No one else,” you moaned just before kissing him. It quickly turned demonically passionate as his tongue nearly traced every inch of your mouth. The feeling intensified as his tongue ran up your neck to your earlobe. His goatee tickled your neck, giving you goosebumps. The whiskery feeling from his goatee only intensified the growing warmth in your core. “God, don’t stop.” you cried out, your legs trembled as he held them up. </p><p>The snow fell from the branches around you two. You were sure you’d have the markings of the tree trunk imprinted on your back. The squelching noise and skin slapping were muted by the patrons that continued to wander about on the patio.</p><p> “Don’t look at them,” he grunted, plunging into you deeply. “Look at me and cum for me.” You obeyed his order. His eyes half open, a sheepish grin on his face as he watched you temple with each thrust. His hair fell in front of his face, some of it sticking to his forehead.</p><p>You whispered his name in a chant as you came all over his cock, throwing your head back as he continuously slammed you into the tree. Your heart nearly exploded out of your chest as he growled finishing inside you, it overflowed in you, dripping down your inner thighs. Flip kissed your neck and décolleté as you caught your breath.  </p><p>“I love you.” you smiled, pushing his hair back and wiping some of the sweat beading on his hairline. His eyes widened and his smile grew bigger. “What is it? Why do you look surprised?” you breathed out. </p><p>“Nothing, you look gorgeous. This is my favorite sight.” he smiled, sliding out of you and setting you down gently, not breaking eye contact. “I love you, too.” he helped you fix your clothing before fixing himself. It was the first time you said ‘I love you’ without the two of you being in a life and death situation. You didn’t notice but Flip did. You always said it back, but this was the first time you said it first. He didn’t want you to feel bad about it so he didn’t mention it. </p><p>Flip watched as you took off your shredded tights and tossed them to the side. He kneeled in front of you, tying the string around your ankle. His hand cupped your calf. He looked up at you as he planted a kiss on your knee, running his fingertips past the hem of your dress. </p><p>“We should get going,” he grinned standing up straight. You smacked his arm walking past him. “You're gonna slip if you don’t slow down.” he held on to your hand once he caught up.</p><p>People gawked as the two of you walked back to your car. Some of the women’s eyes widened, while the men looked content. You didn’t really care why, your main concern was just being able to walk straight without your legs giving out. </p><p>Flip blasted the heater letting the car warm up. You looked into the mirror and gasped when you saw your state.  He covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Your makeup wasn’t too bad, but your hair was a literal bird’s nest. </p><p>“Why didn't you say anything?” you huffed, pulling small pieces of tree trunk out of your hair. “Philip, it’s not funny.” You couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I must've looked insane when we walked out.’’</p><p>“Oh come on, angel. No one noticed.’’ you glared at him, “Let’s get home, I’ll help you wash it out.” he grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot. You looked down at your lap trying to hide your smile as the blush crept up on your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Ron glanced at his watch for the third time while they sat in the parking lot of the boxing gym. You had let Flip know that Jimmy would coach in the morning, which gave him a chance to tell him. He couldn’t let himself be consumed by guilt any longer, especially when you pointed it out the other night.</p><p>“So are we gonna actually go in? Or are we just gonna sit here til the sun goes down?” Ron finally asked. Of course Flip was in a complete daze, staring at the entrance of the old gym. “You know it’s just Jimmy, y'all were partners and have known-” </p><p>Flip stormed out of the car and stomped into the gym. Ron grumbled under his breath as he followed.  He called after Flip but of course he ignored Ron and proceeded to walk into the gym. Flip nearly bumped into some guys while they walked out. Ron had to apologize for him.</p><p>The stench of sweat, cheap cologne and god know what hit their nostrils the moment they stepped in. Memories flooded Flip’s mind as he looked around. He thought of the bell ringing, the sound of the bag, the whir of the jump ropes and the hard work. It took Flip by surprise that you’d willingly come and train at this particular gym.</p><p>“Flip? Ron?” Jimmy called out from the center of the ring. “What are you boys doing here?” Jimmy stepped under the ropes and walked down the small steps.</p><p>Flip looked back to Ron, he only patted him on his shoulder before walking off. “I wanted to talk to you,” He looked back to Jimmy. “How've you been?” Flip asked nervously, he didn’t really know how to say what he wanted to tell him.</p><p>“What do you think?” Jimmy crossed his arms and scoffed. “I had to hear from other officers that my partner, someone I've known before he even joined the force, was engaged.  I mean I know you were pissed but for christ-”</p><p>“I was out of line, Jimmy, I fucked up.” Flip interrupted him. “I wasn’t mad at you, I just didn’t know what to say.” Flip looked around the gym and saw Ron almost knock himself out with one of the boxing balls. “Oh for fucks sake.” he grumbled, rubbing his face.</p><p>Jimmy let out a noise of amusement, “some things never change.” He gestured for Flip to follow him. “I don’t give a shit about that stupid scuffle, I get it. If I was ever in that position and someone took Stel, I’d go insane. I don’t blame you for any of it.” He used his hands to speak. “I just figured you’d come to me before you ask her.” </p><p>“I couldn’t wait, not after everything that happened.” Flip sat on the bench. The hallway was filled with the past proudly hanging from the walls. He kept his head low to avoid looking at it. Jimmy noticed how uneasy Flip was acting. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I just didn’t know what to say after that fucking mess..” he leaned back against the wall, his hand ran through his hair. </p><p>“I’m not a fucking idiot I know how intense that was for the both of you.” Jimmy sat next to him. “How is she by the way? Everyone here misses her,” he tried to change the mood. “She’s a spitfire from what they all tell me. Apparently she owes some people a rematch.” </p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Flip was proud every time someone praised you. He’d occasionally feel a tinge of jealousy, mostly because it was his job to praise you. He loved how flushed you’d get with each affirmation, something he was lucky to have for himself. “Salem is better, she got cleared for the field. I think she went on a run this morning, I’m surprised she didn’t stop by afterwards.” Flip teased, Jimmy chuckled with him. </p><p>“You don’t like that do you? Her on the field again?” Jimmy eyed Flip’s expression. “You're not hard to read, i’ve known for years”</p><p> “No, it’s not that, ” Flip admitted. He looked at Jimmy, who had an unreadable expression. </p><p>“You know you have nothing to worry about, she's tough.” Jimmy reassured him, patting his shoulder. “But are you okay?” Flip furrowed his brows at Jimmy. “She’s not the only one that suffered.” </p><p>Before Flip could even speak, one of the fighters walked into the hall. “Hey Jim, we need you out here,” the sweaty man said, pointing behind him with his thumb. </p><p>“Gotta go,” Jimmy muttered standing from the bench, he looked back at Flip. “Just promise me, I'll be invited to the wedding.” he teased, Flip stood up and gave him an awkward hug.</p><p>“Of course you will,” Flip smiled. “I don’t think I’d be able to do it without you or Ron by my side. How about let’s grab a beer next week?” he suggested. Ron walked towards them a bit distressed.</p><p>“Sounds good, I’ll see you boys later. Don’t be a stranger.” he smiled at both Ron and Flip before walking back to the fighters. </p><p>“Sorry I interrupted you guys, they need us on the scene. There was an attack, we gotta go.” Ron informed Flip. They walked out of the gym waving bye to Jimmy.</p><p>Flip threw the keys over to Ron. “Drive, I’ll let Salem know that we won’t be at the station.’’</p><p>“Oh that won’t be necessary,” Ron held back a snicker, Flip glared at him. “Her and Callahan are already on the scene.”  Flip muttered something incoherent under his breath and Ron did his best to drive as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The river bed was already taped off as officers lined up trying to control the crowd. It didn’t help that the bystanders had a sky view of the scene. The two women that found the body  were still in shock as they sat with the paramedics. They spoke to Ben and Stan, but judging from their frustrated expressions, they were not getting viable information. It must’ve been the same guy they were after. It was odd. Last week it was radio silent, no bodies and no attacks. All they had was the evidence from the last crime scenes. </p><p>Callahan followed close behind you as you two got closer. He rushed in front of you holding up the tape so you could pass through. Barely two steps in, you could already tell it was a shit show. There was a clear struggle between the attacker and the victim. You looked up the hillside, where all bystanders stood. </p><p>“What are you thinking, Salem?” Callahan asked. You could hear footsteps approaching you from behind. Barnes stood behind the two of you quietly, observing. </p><p>“I think we need to extend the tape.’’ you walked toward the bottom of the hillside. There were skid marks in the snow, almost as if someone rolled down. “And push them back. With a body and a slope, we need more ground to cover.” </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” Barnes nodded. “It’s good to have you back on the field.” he added before walking up to the top. </p><p>You walked ahead trying to get a closer look at the scene. Callahan walked behind, almost hiding from the gory sight.  Dr. Nygma was already on the scene, examining the body. </p><p>“What can you tell us, Doctor?” you carefully walked behind him, observing his actions. </p><p>“Oh hello detectives,” he looked up for a quick moment. “It seems like the body experienced some head trauma as well as some stab wounds but it’s fascinating...”</p><p>“Fascinating? How is that exactly?” Callahan asked almost using a threatening tone. You shot him a glare letting him know to pull back. </p><p>“They used wood, I'm gonna assume a broken branch. On one of the cuts on his face I noticed some residue which I already collected for the lab…” while Nygma continued to explain the injuries, Callahan noted how the body was dragged half way into the almost frozen river. </p><p>“Why would they drag the body only half way in?” He asked interrupting Nygma unintentionally.</p><p>“I’m guessing from exhaustion, there was a clear struggle between the victim and the attacker.” you pointed out, watching the officers tape up the side of the hill. Flip and Ron made their way down towards the scene. “Let’s hope the witnesses saw something.” </p><p>“They claim they didn’t, but when the medics checked them out for shock, they had a couple bruises that say otherwise.” Flip added. Ron stared at the scene,  still distressed. </p><p>“So they could be the victims, and this could be the attacker or another victim?” Callahan pointed to the body. ‘’Wouldn’t that mean there’s a third person?” </p><p>“If this was a victim, they would be singing like canaries. There is no way they knew him.” Ron said almost angrily. He didn’t look at the body. “You should've seen the look on their faces, they looked angry.” </p><p>Callahan looked towards the river while you spoke to Flip and Ron about the case. He started to nudge your arm. “Salem? You need to see this..’’ he muttered quietly as he continued to tug on your sleeve like a child. Flip glared at him as he did so but his brows raised when he looked past you to the river. </p><p>“What is it?” you asked when you noticed they all shared the same puzzled looked. You turned around, not knowing what exactly you were going to see. </p><p>Everyone around you was focused on what seemed to be logs floating in the almost frozen water… The crowd that gathered on the top of the hillside started to scream when they realized that they weren’t logs, but people. It even got a reaction from the women that found the body. </p><p>“Let’s get them out of the water! Get the boats in the water! Let’s get a move on!” Bridges called out. Everyone scrambled around following Bridges orders. </p><p>Some officers tried pushing back the crowd and press that started to get closer to the scene. Bridges cursed at himself when he noticed more news vans pulling up. You kept your eyes on the women, their expressions as they watched the bodies being pulled out were shocked but not horrified. Once they noticed you watching they snapped out of it and backed away, trying to not come off as suspicious. </p><p>“Salem, front and center.” Bridges called for you. The other detectives were already gathered together. You stood in between Callahan and Ron, feeling Flip’s eyes on you. “I’m glad you finally joined us instead of dilly dallying around.” Merlot and Smith bit back laughs. “We have no leads and the witnesses know nothing-”</p><p>“But they do.” you interrupted. “I could tell by the way they watched the first body and how they looked when the other bodies were seen in the water-” </p><p>“Your woman's intuition told you that?” Merlot interrupted, glaring at you.. Bridges and Trapp looked annoyed but before anyone could say anything, you were quick. </p><p>“I studied human behavior longer than you’ve had a career in law enforcement, so shut it.” you sneered at them. “LetCallahan and I to talk to them, they might feel more comfortable with-”</p><p>“With a woman, That’s what I said.” Ben huffed out, using his arms to gesture towards you. Trapp cursed under his breath while rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Alright, fine you two go on.” Bridges pointed up the hillside. Flip watched as you walked away with Callahan. </p><p>Flip couldn’t even focus on what Bridges was saying to them. It had been weeks since  you and Callahan became partners, but he still wasn’t used to it. He couldn’t trust a rookie with his woman, especially after what you’ve been through. How could you be safe on the field with someone that couldn’t stomach a crime scene? How would he have your back if things went south? Flip couldn’t have you pulling any hero bullshit again. He needed to do something about it.</p><p>“Chief? Can we talk?” Flip approached him. “It’s important.”</p><p>“This better be good.’’ Bridges grumbled, walking towards Flip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. His Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden disc of the sunrise shining through the car windows gave the illusion of a halo behind you, and made Flip smile as he watched you drive. Your eyes sparkled while you smiled at him. He loved morning drives with you. It almost made him forget what you both did for a living, the horrors of each case takes a toll on the psyche. The sun radiated off your skin, the glow in your rosy cheeks, the angelic sound of your laughter, there wasn't anything he didn't love about you. </p><p>"I don't know why you all give Callahan a hard time?'' you tried to defend, Flip kept cracking jokes at Callahan's expense. You couldn't help but laugh but considering he was your partner now, you had to have his back. "I know he's a rookie but-'' </p><p>"Baby, he's a fuck up." Flip gave you a scowl as you pulled into the gas station. "He is literally oblivious-"</p><p>"That's a bit harsh," unbuckling your seatbelt. "He literally pushed me out of the way of a bullet, a bullet I didn't see or anyone else for that matter." </p><p>Flip raised his brows while eyeing you suspiciously. "Why are you defending him? hmm." he asked somewhat teasingly.</p><p>You leaned into him, "He's my partner, he has my back and I have his. It's called loyalty, baby." giving him a peck on the lips before getting out of the car. </p><p>"Don't remind me." Flip grumbled, following you out of the car and into the corner mart. He watched your hips sway with each step. The velvet material of your jumpsuit hugged your body,  showing your silhouette. His eyes traced the outline of your panties, the lace was prominent through the velvet fabric. Each step you took, he noticed your panties riding higher, nearly disappearing. His mind thought of bending you over and taking them off with his mouth...</p><p>Your gentle voice snapped him out of his sinful thoughts. The trucker smiled as he held the door open for you. The trucker eyed your behind as you walked by. Flip shot him a nasty glare walking past him. Flip grinned as the trucker walked away grumbling incoherently.</p><p>Flip's scrunched his face when he noticed aman standing behind the gas station attendant, her eyes widened with fear. The man behind her glared at Flip, his body language stiffened. </p><p>"What do you want?" the man demanded. The young woman tried to hide her fear when he snapped at Flip. The obvious intruder held something closer to the woman's side, he couldn't tell if it was a knife or a gun. Flip just needed you far away as possible, he couldn't have you hurt again, he needed to think fast. “Come on I don’t have all day.”</p><p>"Can I get ten on twelve? thanks." Flip handed the gas station attendant fifteen dollars. Flip glanced as you opened the refrigerator door, reaching for a beverage. "Baby, can you get me that peach one you always drink?" </p><p>"I got it," You stood up and smiled at him, completely ignoring his expression while you grabbed a pack of cookies. "Here this too." you placed the items on the counter. </p><p> "Just take it and go." the man flustered, the woman's lip tightened in a line. "go on." </p><p>"Really?" you questioned, Flip grabbed your hand trying to pull you towards the door. "You good with this?" your hand tightened around his. Flip didn't know what was running through your hard head but he didn't like it. The woman's eyes widened as you spoke to her. "She doesn't look like she's good with this." your voice was stern, Flip wasn't sure if you noticed he had a weapon.</p><p>The man eyed you like a piece of meat, Flip didn't like it. "Y-You look familiar? we met before?" he tilted his head at you. </p><p>"No," you scoffed. "Just hand me a pack of american spirits and we'll be good." you pointed behind him. The man groaned rolling his eyes, Flip made sure to keep his eyes on the weapon. </p><p>What Flip failed to notice was that you pulled out your gun from your holster. The woman quickly scampered off the moment the guy let go, his eyes widened at the 1911. "What the fuck?" he panicked holding out a small switchblade at you. </p><p>"tsk tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you." you tsked, the moment Flip pulled out his gun, the guy bolted towards the door. </p><p>"Fucking cocksucker," Flip grumbled as he chased after him. Before the perp even reached the back door Flip tackled him to the ground. "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.."</p><p>"I got it." the guy grumbled as Flip restrained him. "Didn't think you had in you, I thought you were just a pretty face like the other one."  </p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" Flip huffed angrily, confused at his choice of words. The perp shook his head and nodded towards your direction. You walked towards their direction, your expression completely cold. </p><p>"Back up's on the way, it should be about five minutes." putting your gun back in the holster, you didn't acknowledge his comment.  "I'm going to stay with the cashier. It looks like you got it." you walked back to the front. </p><p>It caught Flip off guard how calm you seemed. You barely showed any emotion. Any normal person would be annoyed at the fact they had to work before they even started. Flip was definitely annoyed that his morning was ruined by this stupid prick that tried robbing a corner store at 7:00am. </p><p>"We got it, detective." two officers rushed in, one of them took over for Flip. "Trapp is gonna want a report when you get to the station." </p><p>Flip nodded before heading out. He saw you comforting the young woman. She couldn't be older than nineteen.You stood by her as she spoke to another officer. You smiled when you glanced back at Flip. You excused yourself and walked towards him. </p><p>"Hey you okay?" you wrapped your arms around his large torso and looked up at him. "I know it isn't our usual morning." you tried easing up the tension. </p><p>"Did you know that he was trying to rob the place?" Flip's voice was stern, you bit your bottom lip and looked towards the ground as you let him go. "fucking Christ Salem." he groaned. "You knew and you still walked in there?! jesus fuck, no hero shit." he silently yelled.</p><p>"What else was there to do?" snapping back at him at the same volume, you couldn't believe Flip would have preferred you do nothing. "She could've gotten seriously hurt if we didn't act, she's only a kid, Flip." your voice cracked and your brows furrowed, your eyes suddenly became glossy. "I-I couldn't do nothing.."</p><p>Flip exhaled when he noticed that you were visibly upset, "No, of course not.'' Flip defended holding your hand. "Y-You could've said something… warned me, I wasn't sure what you were trying to do."</p><p>"Well I couldn't just yell out, 'hey there's a robber' could I?" you forced a small smile. "I figured you'd trust my instincts by now.” You eyed Flip, waiting on his response. “Don't you trust me?" </p><p>Flip did trust you, it was everyone else he didn't trust. "Of course I do." he smiled, cupping your cheek. "I just worry about you, I can't help it." </p><p>"I know." your soft lips kissed his palm, it was one of his favorite things next to you wrapping your legs around him while you slept. "Come on, let's get going." </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the car ride was spent trying to figure out why in the world someone would try to rob a store in broad daylight. You looked at it from all angles but couldn't figure it out. It reminded him of the first day he officially met you. The first week of trying to solve those cases was confusing for Flip and Ron. Mostly because they never looked at a case from the perpetrator’s eyes, it was different. </p><p>Trapp didn't hesitate to pull you both into the office the moment you both walked into the station. Ron and Callahan were already seated both, heads turned toward as soon as you two walked through the door.  </p><p>"You two had an eventful morning," Trapp settled in his large chair. "Mind walking me through it." Trapp gestured towards the seats. You sat next to Callahan while Flip leaned against the cabinet. </p><p>Flip quietly listened as you explained what happened. It shouldn't have surprised him that you noticed something was off the moment you walked in. He could sense how empathetic you were towards the cashier when you explained the look in her eyes. Of course Trapp and everyone else didn’t notice what Flip noticed. He knew why exactly you felt protective towards her, you didn’t want her to experience what you went through. Trapp was thrilled that you two were at the right place at the wrong time. He had that same stupid grin he had when Ron’s investigation went surprisingly well. </p><p>"Worry about the report when you two come back," Trapp pointed to you and Callahan. "You don't wanna be late with meeting the medical chief, trust me." </p><p>"Yes sir," the two of you answered in unison. Flip smiled back at you as you left the office. Ron stood up and walked toward the door. He furrowed his brows when he noticed Flip wasn't following suit. He gave Ron a certain look, and with that, he didn't question it. Ron walked out without another word.  </p><p>Flip stepped closer to Trapp. "I need to talk to you." He started fidgeting with his fingers as he sat in front of him. Flip took slower breaths before opening his mouth to speak, Trapp took notice.</p><p>“Bridges told me what you expressed and I don't agree with it…" Trap tried to explain to him. "It's a conflict of interest-"</p><p>"That's bullshit and you know it, Trapp." Flip snapped at him. Trapp glared at him as he stood from his large chair. "I wanna file an official report."</p><p>"I'm trying to help you, Flip." Trapp spoke in a defeated tone. "Once you go down this road, there's no turning back. Are you sure you want to file a report agai-"</p><p>"Yes I'm sure." Flip snapped, not giving Trapp a chance to finish his sentence. He couldn’t bear to hear it out loud. Trapp gulped, nodding his head as he pulled out the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>"The one thing that I find odd is," Dr. Nygma pulled out both cadavers from the lockers.. "The amount of holes in the lungs, in the first body.." he showed you and Callahan the medical report. </p><p>“Well the others were found by the river, it was apparent that whoever this was tried to move the body.” you read through the other reports as you spoke. “With all the bodies that came up afloat, the river could be a dumping ground.” </p><p>“She.” Nygma corrected. You and Callahan gave him a puzzled look. “It’s a she. The residue I found on the body is nail polish.” </p><p>“That doesn’t exactly mean it’s a woman. It could be a man that wears nail polish.” Callahan rebutted. Nygma considered it for a moment. </p><p>“You’re not wrong detective but this is Colorado Springs, a man wearing nail polish would stick out like a sore thumb.” Nygma jabbed back. </p><p>“Well these are great theories, but let's just focus on the medical reports. We can go over it once we have everything.” You gestured towards the cadavers.</p><p> The thought of it being a female suspect was possible but it wasn’t on your radar. Your mind wandered as Nygma explained the trauma of each victim. Four males and one female, all in their mid 30’s, all with low profile jobs. Only one of them was reported missing, and that was the woman, Suzanne Quint. Her husband reported her missing a week after new year’s day, she was gone for two days. That was the body that stuck out the most. </p><p>Suzanne Quint’s body was mutilated. It was a clear overkill. She kept to herself. No one really knew her personally outside of work or even attempted to get to know her. She was a motel manager that pulled all nighters frequently. Callahan went over different theories as you drove to her work place, which was also where the first witness lived. Ben and Stan described the witness as cold and standoffish towards the interview, which was to be expected considering what they did for a living. </p><p> </p><p>“So how exactly did you do it?” Callahan asked as you both walked towards the motel. It looked a bit run down. Some of the motel patrons that were smoking out on the balcony went back inside the moment they saw you and Callahan approaching. “You really pulled one over on the robber.”</p><p>“It was behavioral analysis, really. The trucker hesitated when he opened the door for me, as for everything else, Flip handled it.” you explained approaching the office. </p><p>“Flip.” Callahan scoffed, You furrowed your brows at his tone. “No offense but it seemed like  he wasn’t all that there when it went down.” He rang the bell, calling the attention for the shift manager. </p><p>That wasn’t true and you knew it but Callahan wasn’t completely wrong. Flip was distracted that morning and he did hesitate afterwards...There wasn’t time to dwell on it, you had to focus on the case. A guy in a black carpenter coveralls walked towards the front desk. </p><p>“Room 16.” the guy looked at the clipboard then looked up at Callahan. “I figured they’d try again. Claire didn’t speak much to the other guys. Let me know if y'all need anything.”</p><p>“Will do, thank you.” Callahan nodded. He followed close behind you. “You think she’ll talk?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” you stopped in front of the room. “Just let me handle it, she’s probably not going to trust us.” you knocked on the door. By the second knock the door flew open and a young red haired woman appeared from the dark room. She eyed the two of you from head to toe, keeping her distance. </p><p>“You’re right, I don’t. So why even try it?” she leaned against the door frame. “These walls are thin.” She glanced at the ceilings before looking at the two of you, her mischievous smirk grew. </p><p>“I’m detective Salem Rossi and this is detective Will Callahan, we just wanna talk about what happened to Suzanne Quint-” </p><p>“I already told the other guys I don’t know. I saw her when I came early; it was a slow night.” Her voice didn’t waver but her body language said otherwise. She dwindled her fingers as they rested under her chin. Once she noticed you were watching her movements, she placed her hands behind her back. “Look, is this really necessary? I don’t wanna relive finding a dead body.”</p><p>Callahan flipped through his notepad, “In the report you stated that you walked down the hall, this hallway to be exact,” he took a step back and gestured towards the path you walked from. “You said she was trying to crawl out of the office before she gave up, your words. Was there anything different from that night compared to others? Any disgruntled motel guests?” </p><p>“We all mind our own here but no, nothing was different. She was always a judgemental bitch. but no one here likes trouble so we ignore her bigotry.” She sighed heavily while adjusting her stance. Her eyes were glued to her feet. </p><p>“Who was she mostly judgmental towards? From what we have no one mentions her ‘bigotry’.” you asked her while looking over your notepad. You color coded each note from what you were able to get from the report. </p><p>“That’s because they spoke to the men. She was quiet towards them, but to us she spoke her mind.” Claire crossed her arms against her chest, her sleeves were rolled up a bit. You noticed the bruising on her forearms. “Some of my clients like to get rough, is that an issue detective?” she sneered, pulling her sleeves down. </p><p>“Claire we’re not here to judge what you do, we just want to catch the person who is killing innocent people.” you tried to reassure her by using a softer tone. “Those bruises are a few days old, maybe even a week.”  </p><p>“What’s your point?” she rolled her eyes and continued to fidget in place. Her eyes darkened as she glared at you. “He’s a regular, I don’t shame my clients.” </p><p>“Was this client with you the night the body was discovered? Or a day before?” you tilted your head at her. She nodded avoiding your eyes. “Can we get a name? So we can confirm your whereabouts and you don’t have to worry about us coming around here again?’’ she glanced back toward the interior of her motel room. You were surprised to see her eyes begin to water. </p><p>“Like my partner said, we just want to catch this person.” Callahan took one step closer but maintained his distance. “Now, before we revisit the crime scene is there anything you want to add to your report?” </p><p>Claire hesitated before shaking her head. “Alright let’s leave her be, let’s go Callahan.” You walked towards the office. You had a plan, it might be a bit unorthodox but it could get you two answers. You stopped at the door frame and opened the case file, holding out the picture and lining it up to the scene. </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Callahan huffed in frustration behind you. "There's nothing connecting our victims except the witnesses, and they're not talking." Callahan circled the office, trying to look for any details the other detectives missed. "Nygma didn't find any nail polish on the other victims. Only one of the witnesses from the most recent case had nail polish, and they refuse to talk as well." </p><p>"It's obvious that the male victim meant harm towards the witnesses, but where does the unsub fit in all this?" you pointed out, Callahan rubbed his chin trying to piece the details together. "and why aren't they talking? they were clearly frightened when they saw the bodies emerge from the water." you slammed the folder on to the desk and rest your hands on your hips in frustration. "This is all too familiar." you mumbled to yourself. </p><p>"Nygma timed it as 2:43 am for the time of death. Her husband said around 1:30 she'd normally take a smoke break in the back." Callahan led you towards the back door, walking a couple feet away from it. It was an empty parking lot. Weeds grew out of the cracks of cement, and there was a rusting, broken down car in the far left resting on cement blocks. </p><p>You turned around facing the motel. Callahan eyed the half opened windows and the closed blinds. "There are twenty-five rooms and only six of them were vacant the night of the murder. Besides Claire, someone else has to have seen or heard something." his voice trailed off, he was deep in his thoughts. </p><p>"You heard what she said, they keep to themselves. If they don't see anything they can't be involved." you walked back inside, waving Callahan to follow you. "But hearing is another thing..." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Callahan furrowed his brows, watching as you looked over the medical report. "What do you think happened?" </p><p>"I have a bit of an idea. There was a clear overkill, why?" you looked up at Callahan, he shrugged and looked puzzled. "The wounds on her forearms are a clear indication that she fought back, the lacerations on her palms tell us she tried stopping the knife from penetrating." you stood in the same spot the victim was found. "But do you see any hand prints that suggest she dragged herself?"</p><p>Callahan looked at the picture one more time before speaking. "um no, I don't, but that doesn't make sense on how Claire-" </p><p>"Help me! help me! oh god no! Please stop! Ahh!" a blood curdling scream escaped your throat.Callahan jumped back. "Please don't! someone! help me!" you continued to scream, walking out of the office you looked at the windows. Lights turned off immediately and the blinds closed.</p><p>"What the fuck was that?" Callahan walked up behind you. You turned to face him, but you were met with Claire who stood frozen outside of her room. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes widened in horror, her hands clutching her chest for dear life. </p><p>You walked towards her slowly. She didn't even flinch when you stood in front of her. "Y-You sounded just like her…" her voice trailed off as she started to hyperventilate. </p><p>"What exactly did you hear that night, Claire?" More tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head frantically. "More importantly, what did you see?"</p><p>"I didn't think a person was capable of doing that to another person." she forced out, her eyes slowly met yours. "You know Suzanne wasn't a fucking saint," she sneered at you, wipping her tears away. </p><p>"I'm guessing your client didn't give you those bruises, did they?" she furrowed her brows. "I told you, we're not here to judge you. We just need answers, we need to put a stop to this-"</p><p>"No," she nearly yelled, backing away from you. "She helped me, if it wasn't for her Suzanne would have beat me black and blue."</p><p>You could feel Callahan hover behind you. "She?" Claire pressed her lips in a tight line. "It's clear you're lying about how you found her, I suggest you make it easier on yourself or we'll be forced to bring you in." he asked, careful to use a softer tone. </p><p>"I didn't lie about coming home early," Claire exhaled, leaning against the wall. "Suzanne waited for me when I pulled up, I was late for last month's rent." she dug into her pocket, pulling out a pack of smokes and a zippo lighter. "She doesn't like that, she treated us like shit..."</p><p>Your body flinched as she lit her cigarette. Callahan noticed your odd behavior."She got rough with you, didn't she?" he asked, Claire nodded as she exhaled the smoke. "With the other female tenants as well?" </p><p>"She was the definition of internalized misogyny. Anytime any of the male workers harassed us, she never helped us. She'd encouraged them," Claire scoffed, holding the cigarette close to her face. </p><p>"What exactly led to her murder?" you asked,watching Claire fidget in front of you. She rubbed her forehead and kept messing with her hair, in frustration she threw the cigarette and stepped on it. </p><p>"I-I don't know," Claire sighed. "The woman stopped her from throwing a punch, she told me to go so I did." She shrugged, running her hand through her hair. "a few moments later that's when I heard her screaming then… it went silent." She took another shaky breath. "When I came out, she was dragging her out but she ran away."</p><p>"She noticed you were watching?" Claire nodded and looked up at you. "Why didn't you tell the detectives when they first spoke to you?'' she rolled her eyes, standing up straight.</p><p>"Why would I snitch on someone who helped, not just me but other vulnerable girls?" Claire defended. She glared at you. "Some of us don't have a badge we can flash, detective.. What was it again? Salem?" </p><p>"You must feel somewhat guilty?" you asked, tilting your head at her. "Why else would you run out? everyone else seemed to mind their own." you looked up to the windows. "Except you." </p><p>"I gave you information, more than last time. Are we done here?" she tried to brush off your observation. You could tell how uncomfortable she was, it was all too familiar.</p><p>"Yes we are." you took out your card and handed it to her. "Whatever else you're not telling us, it will haunt you, it'll keep you up at night. Every single time you close your eyes you'll see whatever horrors you saw because they’re etched in your mind." you explained in a soft tone. </p><p>"You're fucked up." she muttered under her breath. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" she backed away from you and eyed you from head to toe. </p><p>"No," you shook your head. "It's an olive branch. When it gets too much, give me a call." she furrowed her brows as she took your card. "Because I assure you, no one else will understand what you'll be going through."</p><p>Callahan watched you. Something about your words awoke something in him. He knew you weren't just speaking for Claire, but for yourself. He realized he never really told you that he was there for you. The way you screamed, it felt too real for him, especially when he saw a tear stray from your eye. </p><p>"Have a good day, Claire." you broke the silence. Callahan trailed close behind following you down the hall. </p><p>"I hope you don't find her," Claire called out when the two of you were halfway down the hall. She tried to sound tough but her voice cracked towards the end. </p><p>All the two of you could do is keep walking, "What are just gonna let her go?" Callahan asked before getting into the car. "What are we going to do?”</p><p>"Yes we are, for now, we can use the information she was willing to give up to try to come up with a profile." you reassured him while opening the door. "Let's head back."</p><p>Callahan’s eyes widened as he watched how relaxed you were compared to him. He couldn’t believe that you, out of all people would miss the opportunity to bring Claire in. She clearly knew more than what she was telling the two of you. Claire most likely saw what happened but you let her go. Something about that didn’t sit right with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A patrol car was called out to the Motel over on the southeast," Ben walked toward his desks. "But Salem called them off, it was a misunderstanding."</p><p>"Wait? what?" Flip set his feet down and sat up straight. "What happened?" Ron watched Flip’s furrowed brows. He noticed how different Flip had been since this morning. Especially since He didn’t tell Ron what he talked to Trapp about.</p><p>Callahan walked into the annex with his head low. The other detectives took notice of his demeanor. They were shocked to see him walk to Flip's desk instead of his own, "Can I talk to you? in private?" Callahan asked quietly. </p><p>"Callahan, where the fuck is my fiance?" Flip's voice deepened as he stood up. "I don't see her here with you-"</p><p>"She's just outside, she got a phone call from Dr. Reid. Listen we need to talk." Callahan nearly snapped. "I'm serious." he quietly spoke, the detectives eyed him.</p><p>"Alright kid, let's go." Flip huffed, walking towards the records room. Callahan nodded at all the detectives before following him out. "If there's even a scratch on her, you're dead."</p><p>"What the fuck just happened?" Ron grumbled. Everyone else just shrugged while shaking their heads and got back to work. "Unbelievable." Ron grabbed the Tv remote and changed the channel to the news.. </p><p>Ron had continuously expressed his concern for you to Freya, but she always just shook it off. Ever since you head butted him, he noticed that you hadn’t been all that there. Freya claimed Ron was just annoyed that you bested him but that wasn't it. He noticed your panicked state that night. He called out but you were unresponsive. That's why he approached you, but you freaked out on him the moment he touched your shoulder. It was only a matter of time before Flip took notice, but Ron didn't like his partner distracted. </p><p> </p><p>"How is CSPD handling the cases of a new killer?" a man in a dark brown suit followed Stan into the annex. "How will the department ensure the safety of the people? My sources tell me there are more bodies than there are leads, is that true?" he asked with a notepad in hand. </p><p>"No comment." Stan grumbled, towering over the small reporter. "You are overstepping, now leave." he tried shoving him out of the annex. The reporter looked over Stan's shoulder and noticed you about to sit down at your desk. He shoved his way past Stan, "Hey!" </p><p>The reporter stopped a few steps in front of your desk, "Can I help you?" you asked. The man adjusted his poorly fitted brown suit. Stan walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. </p><p>The man shrugged off Stan's hand. "You've grown a lot from the last time I saw you." you groaned rolling your eyes as his eyes trailed up and down. "You don't remember me?" he held out his hands. </p><p>"No, should I?" you scoffed, crossing your arms against your chest and leaning on the edge of your desk. "Stan, who’s your friend?" you looked over to him. </p><p>"I'm Steve Canto, a reporter. I covered one of the many cases when you were the BAU's liaison back in seattle." Looking past him, you noticed Flip and Callahan entering the annex. "I think it was your first case assisting the BAU-" </p><p>"Technically yes. I was filling in for Jennifer Jareau. I was still an intern, but I'm sorry I don't remember you." You stood up with the case files in your hand. "Excuse us, we have work to do-"</p><p>"What happened with the butcher?" The room went silent. All that was audible was the news running on the tv. "It was your father, David Rossi's oldest cold cases but there is no other information-, and I need it for an article," he stuttered. "I-I didn't even know you were back, some said you were still in Quantico or in witness-" </p><p>"His name is James Montgomery, not the butcher." you stepped forward. "I am so sick and tired of the media giving these killers names, like they're fucking heroes ." you sneered at him. “His terror ended, isn’t that enough?" the detective's expressions fell. "That case is closed and information will not be available to the public." Flip's expression hardened. You started taking deeper breaths to calm yourself. "Why don’t you name a victim," your voice dripped with  venom. </p><p>Steve gulped before opening his mouth. He fidgeted where he stood, sweat started to bead up on his forehead. Of course he couldn't name a single victim, that was typical from a report. They leeched off of each case bone dry, to exploit the victims. The press always infuriated you even when you were younger, they never left your dad alone.   </p><p>"My point exactly." you looked towards the TV and noticed that the news was covering a case that the BAU was working on. Consequently, your dad appeared on the screen with a flock of reporters following him. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV. "Maybe you'll get an answer, there." you sat down and continued your reports. </p><p>'Agent Rossi, while your team is here but what about ensuring the capture of the butchers accomplice? My sources tell me that she’s priority-‘ a reporter asked, the team looked concerned as they stood behind your father. </p><p>'Wait for my next book.' your dad spoke before following the team into the station.</p><p>"Fucking typical." you scoffed nearly laughing. Stan continued to push Steve out of the annex, everyone else went back to work. The phone rang, "Detective Salem-"</p><p>"Did you give dad permission to write a book, Salem?" Eric scolded. You furrowed your brows at the phone as he raised his voice. </p><p>"Back off, Eric. How the hell would he write a book on this case if there's so much left unanswered?" Liam was stuffing his face. His obnoxious chewing nearly grossed you out. "I'm surprised you don't answer with 'This is detective Zimmerman'," he mocked your voice. "Not having an identity crisis are ya now sis?" he snickered </p><p>"Have you read dad's books? They go on forever." Eric groaned. "The man writes five chapters on just the BAU being invited on to the case. I'm not sure how he's New York's number one author." </p><p>You couldn't hold back your laugh. Your brother wasn't wrong. Your dad's publisher even had to tell him to cut some chapters. "It's nice to hear from you two, I'm guessing y'all are still on US soil?" you asked swivelling your chair around to avoid everyone's gaze. </p><p>"We just got back. We are actually grounded from any missions for the next couple months." Eric admitted. Liam's line went quiet. </p><p>"Grounded why? funding issue?'' you asked. Normally your brothers were first to be called for foregien affairs. They handled interrogations, combat missions and god knows what else. "Are you guys retiring early?'' you guessed the impossible. </p><p>"No, they didn't say. Just that it was indefinitely, they even took our badges." Liam sounded defeated. "Even dad has had some clearance issues-" </p><p>"What? When did this start? and why didn't he tell me?" your voice cracked.You cleared your throat before continuing. "How long has this been going on?" </p><p>"Salem it's nothing. He didn't want you to freak out over nothing." Eric tried to calm you. </p><p>"Over nothing?" you were surprised how calm they were. "You've been grounded from missions for no reason, dad is losing authority as we speak." They both sighed heavily. "It's been years since you two have been on american soil longer than a month and you're telling me it doesn't bother the two of you?" </p><p>"Well when you put it like that… it does sound like a lot." Liam admitted, Eric grumbled incoherently. </p><p>"Fucking hell." you groaned, taking more deep breaths. "Just tell dad to call me when he can, talk to you boys later." you didn't wait to hear them respond to hang up. </p><p>You rested your head on your fist, closing your eyes for a moment,allowing your heartbeat to slow. You didn't didn't want to turn back around until you felt calm. </p><p>"Angel? look at me?" Flip's voice called out, you swiveled around to face him. "What's wrong? Why the pout, angel?" His thumb stroked your bottom lip. </p><p>"It's nothing." you sighed. He eyed you knowing that wasn't the case. "I'll tell you later, I promise. Let's just focus on the case okay?'' you practically begged him. </p><p>Flip nodded and stood up from the edge of your desk. "Okay, come on." he held out his hand for you. "Trapp wants a report on what you two found." </p><p> </p><p>The bullpen was filled with the detectives, all flustered because of the bodies piling up. The next hour you and Callahan explained what the two of you were able to uncover, as well as theories about what connected each case. Nygma then proceeded to explain each of the medical reports. He went over why each body was at different decomposition stages. </p><p>"When a body is left to decompose in a water supply, it'll decompose much differently then a body left in the open air or buried in the ground." Nygma switched slides on the projector. "This will decay four times faster than a normal burial."</p><p>"The body tissue was completely saturated by water and when we pulled them out, it accelerated the decomposition rate. Thankfully we have Nygma and his team, as they were able to act fast and gather everything we needed for this investigation." You finished for Nygma. He smiled and silently thanked you. </p><p>Flip gleamed at you from his seat, he didn't attempt to hide his smile. "Good job," Trapp stood up and turned on the lights. "Do y'all have any questions for them?" He looked at everyone.</p><p>Everyone else shook their heads while mumbling no. "Good, finish your reports. Ben, Stan and Barnes wait here. Everyone else dismissed."  Bridges ordered. With that everyone else got out of their seats. </p><p>Callahan helped you gather the case files that were on the table. Nygma collected his items as he spoke to Trapp. Bridges looked annoyed as he spoke to the three detectives, but you didn't care anymore. The moment your ass met your chair, exhaustion hit you harder than ever. It had been a while since you pulled a full shift at the station. You almost forgot how overwhelming it was. Flip and Ron recommended going to the bar after to meet with Freya and Jimmy. You all needed a distraction from all these cases, some more than others. </p><p> </p><p>Flip wrapped his arm around your shoulders as the two of you walked to the entrance. The bar was packed with other detectives, it seemed like everyone else had the same Idea. </p><p>"Hey Zimmermans, over here!" Ron waved at the two of you. Freya sat next to him. She spoke to Jimmy. You and Flip smiled at each other before walking over to them. </p><p>Of course the five of you spent a couple minutes exchanging greetings before settling in the booth with them. "Salem, I ordered your usual drink." Freya smiled and slid the drink towards you. </p><p>"Thanks," you took a swig. "Hey have you talked to Gideon?" Freya chugged half her drink. Ron and Jimmy looked at her in disbelief.  </p><p>"No, I haven't actually. Why have you heard anything from Rossi?'' she waved to the bartender for another drink. "I'm assuming you have, since he made an announcement on his new book." </p><p>"Stella told me about that, she was excited for his book tour," Jimmy glanced at you. "but worried because of the topic." he added, trying to save himself. </p><p>"Nice one Jimmy." Flip smirked. He kissed your temple, pulling you closer to his body. Jimmy looked to the ground a bit ashamed at his choice of words. </p><p>"I honestly think he said that to shut the reporter up. You know how he feels about the media." you pointed out, Freya nearly spit her drink out from laughing. "What is it?" you smiled at her. </p><p>"All Rossi’s have something against the media," Freya teased. "Even when we were kids." </p><p>"You did chew out that Reporter at the station earlier." Ron pointed out, proving her point. ''I didn't even hear you walk in and suddenly you were ripping someone's head off." Everyone laughed at your expense. </p><p>"This dynamic," you pointed at Freya and Ron. "y'all are too much alike, there needs to be a balance." you teased them, joining in their laughter.</p><p>Merlot and Smith walked towards the booth with drinks in their hands. The guys at the table groaned as they got closer. "What the fuck do you guys want?" Ron grumbled. </p><p>"You must think your hot shit, don't you Salem?" Merlot glared at you. "Putting two and two together like that? You must get off when Trapp and Bridges praise you-"</p><p>Flip would have bolted from his seat if you didn't place yourself on his lap. "You know what?" you asked smugly. "I do." you nodded at everyone at the table, they furrowed their brows at you. "I do think I'm hot shit. I mean look at me," you smiled at them as you shrugged. "I was away for months, came back like nothing and I was still able to do my job just as good," you paused tilting your head at them, "No, better than someone who claims to be the best but complains about doing the bare minimum." Flip wrapped his arm around your waist and placed his hand on your thigh, his length hardened beneath you.</p><p> "As for Trapp and Bridges praising me for being capable of completing other detectives' tasks," you leaned into Flip. "If y'all were jealous because they weren't giving y'all praises, just say that." you smiled at them. </p><p>Jimmy and Ron howled with laughter at their reactions. Freya did her best to hide her laughter. Merlot and Smith both stuttered over air, trying to find words but failing miserably. You started clapping loudly to the point where everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at you. </p><p>"Everyone give it up for Colorado's finest," You loudly said, clapping harder. "for doing the bare minimum." The table and everyone else around you joined in at the heckling. Other detectives noticed your sarcastic tone and laughed at them, cheering and encouraging it. "Yeah let's hear it for them." </p><p>Merlot and Smith both turned twenty shades of red before running off to the other side of the bar. Flip laughed as he kissed your neck and embraced you tightly. "That was incredibly ballsy, Salem." Jimmy raised his beer at you. </p><p>"They need to be put in their place." you sipped your drink. "I could've said more." You shrugged, moving off of Flip's lap.</p><p>"Oh no you don't," Flip held you in place. "You're staying right here." he smiled before he chugged the rest of his beer. You kissed his bare neck before pulling your drink towards you. </p><p>"I wish you did," Freya laughed. "God that was so good, I haven't seen you go off like that in a while," she scoffed leaning back in the seat. "I was almost forgot how scary you were.''</p><p>"Hopefully it keeps their mouths shut from now on." You finished the drink. Flip's hand rubbed your thigh, comforting you. He knew something else was bothering you."Frey?" she hummed looking at you. "I got an odd call from Eric and Liam, mentioning something about the team having some clearance issues-"</p><p>"Clearance issues? But Rossi and my dad are incharge? Could that even happen?" Freya questioned. "How do Eric and Liam know this? They're normally clueless about what happens in the states."</p><p>"That's the thing, they're grounded from doing missions indefinitely.'' the guys looked puzzled at the two of you. "Without warning, too. Their badges were confiscated too." </p><p>"What the hell did they do? Being grounded is one thing but them being stripped is another." Flip looked upset, a bit bothered almost. Jimmy nodded, they were both familiar with military code.</p><p>"Nothing, from what they told me. It was unexpected, but that's not what I'm worried about," you admitted,tracing the marking of the wooden table.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Freya asked, her hand gripped around Ron's hand as he rubbed her shoulder. "Do you think it's punishment for the case? The team did cross a lot of red tape-"</p><p>"That could be it, but what the hell does that have to do with foreign affairs?" you asked. All everyone did was shrug. They were just as puzzled as you were. </p><p>"I'm not sure but we could see if penelope could offer us some insight." Freya suggested. Ron pointed at her and smiled, practically agreeing with her.</p><p>"She's right," Flip nudged you. "What about Reid? He called you earlier didn't he?" Flip tried being optimistic. Freya tilted her head at you.</p><p>"Autumn did actually," your mood shifted. "She was telling me how much she missed us and how Reid was working on a new thesis and it bored her." you chuckled, Freya laughed and nodded.</p><p>"She's going places," Freya praised. "Can you imagine Reid presenting his thesis to her? You think he gets all flustered and she laughs?" she teased him.</p><p>"He used to when she was an infant, hoping she'd adopt his psyche but now I'm sure it's routine for both of them. Now it's a matter of keeping her entertained." you reminisced back when Autumn was a few months old and Reid would make you read his thesis to her instead of a bedtime story, just to keep her brain stimulated. </p><p>"She has his sass, that's for sure, but Maeve's looks. As for whose brain she inherited, it's too soon to tell." Freya smiled, "Either way, she'll be smarter than all of us combined." </p><p>The rest of the night you all spent laughing and enjoying each other's company. Freya talked about her clients and teased Ron in the process of her storytelling. Jimmy was hesitant to ask if you could get his wife's books signed by your dad. Not because he was embarrassed, it was more like he didn't want to encourage her infatuation. You didn't mind mostly because it humored you as well as your dad. He'd always get all flustered with the women on his book tour or his head would grow ten times the size. </p><p> </p><p>What you failed to notice was two male detectives sulking in the corner of the bar. They watched as your group played pool. Flip's hands were glued to your body. He smiled as you laughed in his arms. Your long hair in loose waves made contact with the pool table and the eight balls. </p><p>"Your turn, Salem." Freya called out. You playfully pushed Flip off of you and bent over to hit the ball. Flip smiled as he placed his hand on your ass, trying to distract you. </p><p>As you hit the ball, he squeezed your flesh, making you hit him with the cue stick. He grunted as you laughed at your mistake. He smirked before grabbing your neck and pulling you in for a kiss. He grinned as he watched how flustered you were. You lightly smacked his arm, the two of you laughed and continued with the game of billiards. </p><p>"We need to do somethin' bout his ‘angel, she’s making us look bad." Merlot grumbled, he finished his beer. "She made a mockery of us." </p><p>"Don't you think I know that?" Smith glared at him. "Don't worry about it, I got a plan." He grimaced, his eyes didn't leave your body. "It's a real shame all that's wasted on Zimmerman." </p><p>"Hmm, I prefer mine tame." Merlot nodded in agreement. "The real tragedy is that," He pointed his beer at Freya and Ron as they laughed together. "How the hell does that happen?''  Casting a dark cloud in the corner of the bar as they continued to sulk while finishing their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy was the only one that noticed them watching, he shot the two detectives a deadly glare. He was retired, which meant he didn't care to keep up with pleasantries. Jimmy walked over to some of the other older officers, he needed to know if Smith and Merlot were still in contact with Landers. Jimmy couldn't have a repeat of what happened to the female officers, he wasn't going to turn the other way this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Anguish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: hi babes❤️ I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really wanted to post it last week but life kinda got in the way... Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I will be participating in the SAAM Auction, I am offering a 3000-6000 word one-shot (customizable) there are a ton of talented creators for more info. Check out creators.for.change on IG❤️ <br/>Warnings: anal play, oral, daddy kink... enjoy -Ren❤️*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip spread your legs, exposing the shine of your arousal. He licked his lips at the sight of your cunt clenching on nothing. His hands held up your thighs as he kneeled in front of you. Your chest rose with anticipation, your hands clutching the couch for dear life, waiting for his next move. His eyes were glued on you as he leaned closer to your slit. His hot breath sent shivers down your spine. Flip grinned as he watched you trembling. He spit right on your swollen clit. </p><p>You gasped, shaking in his hold. “F-Flip, please…” you moaned out. His saliva glistened as it fell from his lips to your slit. You could feel it drip down to your lips. His gaze was enough to make you flutter. You bucked your hips towards his face, desperate for his touch.  </p><p>Flip chuckled lightly, “oh angel, you're doing so good for me, don’t get greedy now.” He continued to tease you by planting wet kisses in your inner thighs. </p><p>The combination of his goatee and his soft plump lips made you tremble as kissed along your inner thigh. He hummed in amusement and continued to drag his goatee towards your knee, giving you goosebumps. </p><p>A perfect end to a lazy Sunday, the two of you slept in till noon, exhausted from a night out with friends. Completing chores around the home, half naked, teasing each other throughout the day. It wasn’t till around 4 you suggested a movie and take-out. Flip picked the movie while you ordered chinese. As the movie played, Flip would massage your legs as they rested on his lap. Ever since last night he'd been more handsy. The movie you two were watching quickly became background noise.</p><p>Flip devoured you. His eyes watched as you bit back your sweet moans. His eyes widened, watching your hands fondle your breasts, fingers pinching and squeezing your nipples as your body spasmed under his touch. Flip growled as his arm held down your waist, his hand massaged your hip. You back arched causing you to buck into his mouth. His tongue danced in between your folders, slowly making its way into your slit. Flip's tongue massaged your walls as you clenched around it.</p><p>"F-Flip...baby...please." You tried forming a sentence but failed when the tip of his nose rubbed against your clit. Your hands immediately flew to his head. Your fingers ran through his soft dark locks. His back muscles flexed as your fingertips grazed his scalp. He growled into your cunt. </p><p>"Daddy.." you whined, tears forming in your eyes. "Please…I can't hold it." you whimpered, pulling his hair slightly. </p><p>Flip pulled away from you causing you to whimper. He smacked your clit and eyed you. "I'm not done with you yet, angel." </p><p>His mouth and goatee covered in your arousal; his fingers collected your juices. You watched with anticipation with your mouth slightly agape. He lapped and sucked on his fingers, humming in approval. "hmmm, like my personal taste of heaven." </p><p>Your cunt fluttered around nothing as his eyes devoured the sight. He grinned as he grabbed the remote and turned off the television, his eyes not wavering away from your slit. He kneeled in front of you, his hand palming his erection through his gray briefs. His bare chest huffed as he pulled his cock out and began stroking his pre-cum against his shaft.</p><p>"You want a taste?" he grunted. You squeezed your thighs as your eyes watched his large hand stroke his hard cock. His other hand stroked the back of your calf sending goosebumps all over. You nodded biting your lip, "Go on, baby." he encouraged, letting go of his length.  </p><p>You sat up and got on all fours in front of him, looking up at him. His hand gathered your hair and held it up, getting it out of your way. Your lips wrapped around his length and worked until your nose touched his pelvic bone. He watched you take all of it. </p><p>"Nice and slow," he threw his head back, his voice breathy. Your tongue traced every vein before sucking on his tip, opening and closing your throat before swallowing. "Oh fucking shit." he growled, his hand ran down your back to your ass. "You're so good to me," he moaned.</p><p>You whimpered and moaned as he kneaded and squeezed your ass before delivering a few slaps to each cheek. He then crouched over, spreading your cheeks with both hands. The cold air hitting your exposed cunt causes you to choke on his length. </p><p>"Shh, angel," He cooed before spitting, his spit ran down towards your swollen clit. His fingers teased your entrance before plunging into you, stretching you open. "Look at you, baby. Ready to take me." He moaned as you clenched around his fingers, he inserted his thumb in your pucker. “Look at you grinding on my hand, sucking my cock.” he cooed, you looked up at him. </p><p>The sensation of every hole being filled by Flip, was enough to make you cum. You knew you had to wait, Flip loved nothing more than obedience, something you did just for him. His hard cock muffled your screams as he filled both holes with two fingers, he held your waist still with one hand. Flip drenched you in his spit, the squelching noise as his fingers kept a steady rhythm matched to the rhythm of his cock thrusting into your mouth. Drool dripped from both ends, your toes curled almost cramping... </p><p>Moaning as you pulled his cock out of your mouth. "P-Please, daddy… I need it," you whimpered as his fingers massaged your folds slightly grazing your clit. "I-I want it," you begged. Your body trembled as his fingers deepened, "Oh god, Phil…" you babbled, holding on to his hips to hold you steady.  </p><p>In one quick motion Flip had you on your back, his hands running down your curves ever so slowly. Your breathing hitched as his cock twitched. "I'm taking my time with you." His thumb circled your hardened nipple before cupping your cheek, "I wanna savor this." His thumb stroked your bottom lip. "You, like this… just for me to ruin." He smirked, his eyes boring your soul. </p><p>"Then what are you waiting for." Your eyes trailed from his hardened length up his chiseled abdomen to his flushed face. "Ruin me." You looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled innocently at him. </p><p>His hands gripped your hips as he slowly penetrated your soaking wet cunt. You winced and flinched but he kept you in place. "Wanna know why I… fuck," he grunted as you clenched around him. "I love you," he grunted through his teeth as he slowly thrusted into you.</p><p>The squelching noises and your moaning echoed through the house, "More," you moaned out, bucking your hips into his. The warm pressure built up in your core. His pelvic bone rubbed with your clit, pushing you closer to the edge. "Oh god," you whined, tears streamed down your cheeks. </p><p>"No," he growled, slapping your breast making you stop. "I'm taking my sweet time," he groaned, reminding himself not to lose control. He thrusted one more time before leaving himself inserted in you. "Now, answer me angel." </p><p>"No," you moaned, squeezing your eyes shut. It was getting hard to ignore that pressure building up in your core. "I-I can't." His fingers traced your nipples before squeezing them. </p><p>"Oh yes you can, greedy little thing aren't you?" His mouth latched on your breast and his hand groped the other. Sucking and licking before lapping your neck with wet kisses, his tongue traced your jaw before nibbling on your earlobe. "My greedy little thing," his deep baritone sent chills down your spine. </p><p>Your arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to your body. His skin was fire against yours. He twitched as you ran your fingertips back up to his hair, softly scratching his scalp. "My greedy little angel." He pulled away, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head. </p><p>Flip watched your scrunched expression as he continued to slowly thrust into you. "God, you are everything," he groaned, keeping his composure. "The way you handle yourself, your quick wit… you light up every room you walk into," he growled, keeping a steady pace. "Oh fuck baby, you’re so tight." He shut his eyes. "Shit," he grimaced. "It's like you were made to take all of me.'' His pace quickened a bit more, the more he spoke. “You challenge me…I close my eyes and all I see is you,” his grip tightened on your thighs as he growled. “You are my dream, my everything..” he stuttered out, your skin was fire, words were caught in your throat. </p><p>"Oh Flip." His words made your cunt clench. "I-I love you so much," you breathed out. Flip hitched your leg on his shoulder, kissing your shins. </p><p>"You drive me insane, angel." Flip groaned, watching your cunt slowly swallow his cock. "I'd do anything for you." His cock twitched inside of you as he watched your breasts bounce with each thrust. "Your face, your body… fucking perfection." Sweat beaded on his chest. </p><p>Flip kissed you hungrily, his tongue tracing over each molar. You could taste yourself on his lips and goatee as you sloppily returned the kiss. You smiled against his lips as his goatee tickled your face. He let go of your wrists and wrapped your legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss as he lifted you. </p><p>"Let me hear you." He kneeled as he thrusted into you. "Scream for me while you cum." His pace quickened slightly. Flip watched as you unraveled with his words, filling the house  with your sweet moans. The sweat caused your baby hairs to stick to your forehead. The way you bit your bottom lip let Flip know his favorite part was coming, literally. </p><p>You clawed at his shoulders. Your vision blurred as tears brimmed your eyes, the slow pace overwhelming you. The head of his cock and veins… you could feel all of it. Flip's hair fell in front of his face, his lips slightly pouted and his brows furrowed making him look statuesque. His hand traveled down to your clit, rubbing circles with his fingers. He smiled lazily as you trembled against his body. "Let go, angel…" his voice was deep but gentle. </p><p>"Flip," You whimpered. He always knew how to push you into a euphoric state. Your body started to go numb.You chanted his name until everything that came out of your mouth was incoherent. Your juices dripped down to his thighs. He growled something under his breath. </p><p>"Fucking shit, angel," he grunted into your neck. He milked himself inside of you filling you up to the brim. The two of you tried catching your breath as his cock softened inside of you. He smiled as he gently slipped out of you, watching you wince at the over stimulation. </p><p>Flip wiped your tears away and kissed you gently before kissing every inch of your face. You giggled as he laid you on the couch, "I love you Philip." You smiled at him, pushing his hair back. </p><p>"I love you, Salem." He smiled as he grabbed the velvet throw blanket and wrapped you both in it, his arms tightening around you. "I meant every word, I said angel." He nuzzled into your neck. </p><p>"Really?'' You turned to face him. He hummed and nodded, kissing your forehead. </p><p>"You doubt me?" He playfully asked, moving your hair away from your face and neck. His fingers traced your ear then grazed your neck down to your collarbone. "I'd do anything for you." He kissed the tip of your nose. He grazed his fingers up and down your back causing you to shiver into him, infusing your bare bodies together. "You cold baby?" </p><p>Flip didn't even wait for your response, he crawled over you just to stand up, leaving the throw blanket with you. You watched as each of his muscles flexed. Your eyes ran laps from his shoulders down to his calves. He lit the fire with so little effort. Flip threw in more wood before laying back down with you. The two of you watched the fire dance as his arms coiled around your torso and you traced the veins in his arms. </p><p>"Flip?" a thought popped into your head. He hummed as his fingers ran through your hair. "What were you talking to Callahan about?'' He furrowed his brows as he hovered above you. "You walked in with him…" you recalled when the nosy reporter was trying pry information.</p><p>"Is that really what you wanna talk about now?" Flip grinned as he eyed your bare breasts. You placed your finger under his chin, tilting his head up. "It was nothing angel, I was just giving him a hard time."</p><p>"Really again?" you groaned. "Babe, you got leave him alone-" </p><p>"The Rookie’s a big boy, Salem, he can defend himself,'' Flip huffed, he seemed a bit frustrated. "Baby, I don't wanna talk about him, not like this." He kissed your bare shoulder before his lips trailed up your neck to your jawline. </p><p>"Philip…'' you breathlessly spoke, your hardened nipples pressed into his chest. He was derailing, you knew that, but for some reason you couldn't confront him about it. You just wanted to enjoy his plump lips against your skin. </p><p>Flip’s fingers explored your dripping wet mound, “My messy girl.” He grinned as his fingers were halfway sheathed. You gasped and jumped into him. “Shh, relax for me angel.” he cooed. Flip was knuckle deep, but what made you jump was his wedding band. It felt like ice against your heated skin as you melted in his touch. </p><p> </p><p>A familiar, terrible feeling woke you up from your slumber. You gasped for air and clutched your chest. It felt like your heart was going to burst as sweat beaded down your face. You frantically looked around the dark room, your hand on your shoulder, trying to rub the non existent wound .The moonlight illuminated Flip's bare backside, the comforter barely covered his body. Since he always ran hot, it was normal for him to kick off the blankets. </p><p>You silently slipped out of bed and put on his shirt. Flip moved against the sheets but didn’t wake. You made your way to the kitchen. </p><p>“Just breathe, it’s okay, it was just a dream.” you reminded yourself, reaching for a glass. Your hands were shaking as you poured the water. You quickly chugged the glass and set it down on the counter, your head pounding. It felt like your brain was on fire.You turned the faucet on and splashed water on your face. </p><p>You tried catching your breath as you looked out the window. The tree branches tapped on the panes  as the wind howled outside. The water fell from your face and dripped on the floor as you allowed yourself to zone out to the sound of the tapping. </p><p>James cackled as he burned you with cigarettes before digging his fingers in each open wound. </p><p>Panic began to set in. You gripped your shoulder blade. This was different from the other nightmares you'd had. Your chest tightened as you sat in the living room. You desperately tried to think of anything else, but everytime your eyes closed, that was all you saw. </p><p>Empty cartons of chinese food were still on the coffee table… the mess, the mess was good, you could focus on that. When Flip devoured you, he moved you to the bedroom, not bothering to clean up the living room. You stood up and gathered the trash and threw it out, but you still couldn’t shake that awful feeling. </p><p>As you sat in the dark, your hands clenched in fists. You hoped that would stop the shaking but it didn’t. Your heartbeat was in your ears. Cold sweats and nausea set in, your regular breathing exercises doing little to keep them away. </p><p>The bumpy scars by your collar bone matched the pattern of a cigarette burn. Your breath caught in your throat and tears fell. “N-No,” you silently whispered. </p><p>There are things you didn’t remember from your capture. Maybe you choose not to remember. One thing you remembered clearly was not seeing your full chart. Ruben only spoke about the major existing injuries. Since you were asleep for three weeks most of the minor ones had healed. As your fingers grazed the scars, you vividly remembered James hovering over you, it was as if your mind was trying to tell you something. Something you failed to realize sooner.</p><p>You covered your mouth to silence your cries as you realized what the dreams were trying to tell you. You sank into the couch throwing your head back and looking to the ceiling. Your limbs started to feel like pins and needles. It felt like you were glued down. The tree tapping acted like a metronome as you started to analyse the memories. You quickly regretted it as James’s voice echoed in your head…</p><p> </p><p>‘Your not as strong as you think you are, you've gotten weak, kitten. Allowed people beneath your intelligence to take reins… you're better off dead.’ he paced in front of you as you laid in a pile of glass. </p><p>‘I am not weak,’ you forced out as you jammed the sharp object into your leg. </p><p> </p><p>“I. am. Not. weak.” you repeated, your breath quickening. The tainted memories flooded your mind, as if they happened only seconds ago.. </p><p>You didn’t mean to sit in the dark for hours, but when you glanced back at the window, the sky was starting to lighten up. You quickly made your way back to the room. You felt a bit guilty for being away, but you didn’t want to worry Flip. He remained asleep face down as you carefully stepped into bed. </p><p>You gasped as Flip gripped your wrists tightly, snapping his head up at you. “Each time I reached for you, the bed was empty…” He looked at you with puppy dog eyes, waiting for you to answer.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I felt sick,” you didn’t completely lie but you didn’t want to worry him. “I-I think it was the food…” </p><p>“Come here,” he quietly pulled you towards him. Flip hugged your arm as you spooned him. He mumbled something under his breath into your hand as he kissed it. </p><p>The memories ran amuck in your head. You tried to focus on Flip’s breathing to distract you but it barely worked. You gave up on sleep the moment you heard Flip’s snoring. You were so exhausted, but too scared to close our eyes. You thought once the boogeyman was gone all would be well, but felt like you were still fighting non-stop. Something in your mind told you that it was only the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me,” Trapp leaned forward resting his chin on his fists. “The witness willingly admitted that she saw more than what she reported and you made the wise decision to not bring her in for questioning?” </p><p>“She used her technique to make that decision and I stand by her for it.” Callahan defended you, matching Trapp’s body language. He seemed a bit nervous when Trapp’s face hardened. </p><p>“Callahan I don’t need you defending me,” you snapped, not sparing him a glance. It was tiring having to constantly defend yourself and your methods.  </p><p>“No one likes a kiss ass, rookie.” Trapp scoffed at him. Callahan frowned and leaned back into the chair. “What were you thinking? The city council and the mayor are breathing down the department’s neck and you let the one person that saw something that could solve this go without bringing them in? You have any idea what’s going to happen if they find out what you did?” </p><p>“I analyzed the situation and executed what was for the best-” you spoke flatly. Trapp sighed heavily as he waved his hand in front of you. </p><p>“This isn’t the bureau, you can’t just call the shots-” Trapp angrily scowled you, his face tense and red. </p><p>“Obviously, I wouldn’t have to defend myself if it was.” you scoffed crossing your arms. “If I hadn’t have done what I did, we wouldn’t have a lead. None of the other witnesses spoke a word if you remember. I was lucky to at least get a gender, your welcome by the way.” you sneered</p><p>“Enough, Salem.” Trapped barked, Callahan flinched at his tone but you remained unmoved. “You don’t talk down to me...-”</p><p>“I have solved thousands of cases involving serial killers, you will not talk down to me,” you emphasized your hand laid on your chest. “I dangled the carrot for the witness and when the time comes, she will come willingly.” </p><p>“Why does that matter? It would’ve been easier just to bring her in-” Trapp’s index finder jabbed at his desks. </p><p>“A woman literally screamed bloody murder and each tenant looked the other way, and when I did the same demonstration, everyone looked the other way again. And  the other witnesses...” you held your arm out, “would rather keep their mouths shut then talk to the police? You don’t see the issue? A potential serial killer and everyone goes quiet? If we brought her in, it would have set us back. We’d hold her for 24 hours and let her go with nothing but wasted time.” </p><p>Callahan’s eyes jumped back and forth as he sank into the chair, his mouth hanging open. Both men were shocked. As the silence continued,your frustration grew.</p><p>“Are we done?” you stood up. “I’d like to go over the case files with the new information.” </p><p>Trapp’s hand gripped the stack of paper as he glared at you, his mouth tightened in a line almost thinking his words carefully. “Fucking shit,” he grumbled. “Just get the fuck outta here.”</p><p>Trapp didn't want to admit that you were right, he trusted your judgment but if it ended badly it would be trouble for the whole department. He couldn't let Bridges know about this little interaction. He cursed himself as he tossed the file in his bottom drawer, whatever you were planning better work in everyone's favor.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Sal-" Callahan reached for your shoulder, quickly regretting it as you glared at him. "A-Are you okay?" he stuttered out, slightly frightened at your demeanour. The bags under your eyes told him how exhausted and irritated you were.</p><p>"I'm good, let's just go over case files." You rolled your eyes and rubbed your temple, trying to soothe the growing migraine. </p><p>Callahan pressed his lips together and nodded. "Someones at your desk." His eyes locked on the person. You furrowed your brows at him before marching off. </p><p>You immediately recognized the curly light brown hair as you walked through the threshold. </p><p>“Reid? What are you doing here?” You called out. He turned around almost startled. “Did you find her?” you asked more quietly. Your mind went to the first logical reason he’d be at the station. </p><p>Reid let out a sigh while he fidgeted with his shoulder strap. “No, we haven’t located her. That’s not why I’m here actually…” He looked around, seeming a bit frazzled. You gestured to the seat as you sat in yours. “Well part of it is, but um we can get to that afterwards.” </p><p>“I’m assuming by your tone it’s business.” You observed the way he pulled out folders with such force. He nodded as he handed them to you. The way he stood made you nervous. You could tell he was biting his inner cheek.</p><p>“What exactly am I looking at, Spenc?” You read a few familiar words but they didn’t really form sentences. They were organized in a list, almost like a recipe. “Poisons?” </p><p>“It’s a new case, it stumped us. ” Reid seemed hesitant. “Nick said you’d be able to help, apparently you were good with mixtures…” </p><p>You let out a noise of amusement. Reid was taken aback. “The smartest people couldn’t figure it out, what makes you think I can?” you asked, tilting your head at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry for bringing this up,” he apologized before continuing. “I don’t know poisons or drugs the way you do. From what Nick told us, you figured a way to neutralize certain poisons. I’m a genius, yes, but in this I’m not so well-read.” He lowered his voice, his eyes focused on the folder in your hands. </p><p>“You can’t just check out some books on it? Isn’t that what you normally do, when something is unfamiliar? You learned how to deliver a child in a day.” You augured. You kept looking around making sure no one else could hear the conversation. </p><p>“It was in five minutes,” he defended. “Don’t you think I would have done that if we had time?” he loudly whispered. “Look I know this isn’t an easy subject for you but please we need you.” </p><p>“Fine,” you sighed heavily. “What exactly can you tell me about the case? Besides the seven victims,” you continued, scrunching your face. “Which are random?”    </p><p>“Can we discuss this more privately?” Reid glanced around, leaning towards you. “Please.” he quietly begged. </p><p>“Of course.” You stood, trying to read his expression. “I know just the place.” You smiled trying to ease his stress as he followed you down to the basement. </p><p> </p><p>Flip and Ron walked into the annex with some pep in their step. They were able to recover some evidence from the crime scene. Every detective in the room either was on the phone or looking over more information. Flip looked over the evidence boarding trying to connect the dots. </p><p>“Salem, no...Just wait.” Callahan huffed over the phone. He covered his eyes, clearly frustrated. “Hello?” He glared at the phone. “Fucking brat.” He grumbled, hanging up the phone.</p><p>“What was that Rookie?” Flip glared at Callahan, walking towards him. “What the fuck did  you call her?” </p><p>Callahan’s eyes widened as Flip towered over him, “Oh no no, not our Salem, little Salem.” he tried explaining but each word nearly got stuck in his throat. He started to babble but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish. </p><p>Detectives snickered and bit back laughs. They all knew that Callahan wasn’t speaking to you. They just wanted to see how long it’d take Flip to figure that out. Stan nudged Barnes arm when it was clear that Flip didn’t catch on. </p><p>“Easy Zimmerman, Salem’s in the basement. Callahan was on the phone with his kid sister.” Barnes walked in between the two detectives. Flip scrunched his face at Barnes before looking back at Callahan. </p><p>“Your sister’s name is Salem? You’re kidding,” Flip raised his brows at the rookie detective. “Why aren't you with your partner?” He interrogated him. </p><p>“Not kidding, she’s seven and actually named after our Salem,” Callahan chuckled nervously. Flip glared at him. “I-I mean your Salem, sorry.” he quickly apologized. </p><p>“He did mention it before Flip, maybe you should listen to your woman’s partner.” Ron teased from his desk. Everyone laughed as Flip’s face flushed in embarrassment. </p><p>Flip felt a little guilty. He kept thinking about how you’d defend Callahan every time he’d crack a joke at his suspense. Maybe you were right. Flip needed to give him a chance. He almost jumped the kid just because he thought Callahan disrespected you, it was time he eased up on him.  </p><p>“How exactly did that come about?” Flip awkwardly asked, sitting down at his desk. The other detectives were surprised by Flip’s sudden curiosity with the rookie. </p><p>Callahan sat frozen, unsure what Flip was asking. “Um, well it happened in a case,” he stammered. “My dad knew their old chief, w-which is why they were brought in,” he choked out. </p><p>Flip sighed heavily as he kicked up his feet and leaned back. Judging by Callahan’s stuttering, he could tell this story was going to be unnecessarily long. Ron handed Flip a fresh cup of coffee as he made himself comfortable at your desk. Flip scrunched his face at him. </p><p>“What? I wanna hear too.” Ron sipped his coffee, looking back to Callahan. “Continue.” </p><p> </p><p>Reid was only able to share small details on the case. He noticed something was off the moment you started to bite your nails, a habit you hadn't done since your third year with the BAU. Sadly, he couldn't dwell on it considering he had a pressing case to attend. </p><p>“When I was looking into this matter, I found studying Herbs made it easier. Which is why I believe this specific combination might slow the effects.” You handed Reid the file. “I have a moleskin with my notes if you need it.” </p><p>“Thank you, but I think I got what we need.” He packed up the remaining papers with other information you offered. “You know you have a knack for this,” he smiled. You furrowed your brows at him. “Hey, maybe you could be a toxicologist? Or teach herbology,” he offered.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t,” you scoffed, almost laughing. “You know my track record. I think I’m good.” You looked back at Reid, who had an unreadable expression. “What’s wrong?”  </p><p>“It’s just the other thing I need to talk to you about,” He made eye contact with you. “The search for Lucinda Rossi isn't a priority anymore as of this morning. She left no trail, except for Judith Montgomery’s Diary that was left at Rossi’s house-”</p><p>“You’re shitting me.” His revelation felt like a punch to the gut. That nauseating feeling came back. You slumped on the couch, worried that your legs were going to give out. “After everything they’ve done?” You looked up at him, baffled. “She is just as guilty as he is-“</p><p>“Was.” Reid corrected. You scoffed. “You’re right, she is guilty but it’s been months. The director was growing tired of waiting. She assumed we would have handled it by now, considering the connection...” Reid trailed off, unsure of how to describe the nature of your relationship with her. </p><p>“Is that why he’s had less authority?” You questioned/ Reid’s eyes widened a bit. “Is that his punishment for not being able to find her?” </p><p>“Yes and No.” Reid answered, “the director made it seem like that but I don’t think that’s the only reason. Do you remember what Axel said to us? On New Years?” </p><p>“Of course I do. He spoke in fucking riddles.” You leaned forward, resting your elbow on the arm rest. Taking some deep breaths,you thought back to that night for the first time. The past couple weeks you tried pushing that conversation to the far depths of your mind. Flip's proposal made you realize that there were more important things to worry about than Axel's empty threats. "You think it has something to do with that?" </p><p>Reid pressed his lips in a straight line and nodded. "It's a possibility. You haven't thought about it have you?" he said, trying to read your body language, "What's on your mind?"</p><p>Your head snapped at his direction. You furrowed your brows. Of course he knew something was off, "I've been focusing on other things…" you sighed as you made your way to the other side of the room. "Wedding things and Flip." your voice was small. </p><p>"Really?" you could hear the confusion in his voice. "Because you haven't stopped fidgeting since we came down here. You look exhausted, Salem.'' He pointed out.</p><p>"It's this case," you argued. Reid gave you an unimpressed expression. "It's a tough one and some of the other detectives aren’t making it easier." </p><p>"Transitioning from being an agent to a detective isn't easy, it's definitely something they don't warn you about," Reid huffed in agreement, his hands in his pockets as he pivoted to you. "It wasn't easy when I became a professor, it took a while for my colleagues to see me in a normal light and for me to adjust to them as well." </p><p>"You did? I figured you were always prepared for everything." you teased, slightly surprised at his confession. Reid smiled a bit, almost chuckling, "What?" you smiled, nudging his arm.</p><p>"I forget you came to the team towards the end of my career with the BAU.'' He rubbed his chin, you could hear his facial hair rustling. "In the beginning, it was a rough start for me. One thing that helped was the people around me, Gideon, Hotch, and your dad… family that has your back. Salem you have that, here in Flip, Ron, even Freya. They're who's important."</p><p>"Thanks." You rubbed the back of your neck. You wanted nothing more but this conversation to end. Reid always found a way to dig deeper and that was the last thing you wanted. "I never doubted that, I guess I just needed the reminder." </p><p>Reid placed his hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you in his way. It was the most affectionate he got with people, with the exception of Maeve. "One last thing before I go." He reached for his bag, pulling out a file larger than the first.</p><p>"What exactly is this?" You recognized the colored stamp on the front as he handed it to you. "A ghost file?" you asked, raising your brows at him. </p><p>"I figured it'd help you cope somehow." He tried finding the words. "I know it wasn't easy for you." His face laced with concern as he watched you open it. "That's everything we were able to find on James and Judith Montgomery… not so much on Lucinda." </p><p>It had copies of journal entries as well as a profile of each person. Your chest tightened when you flipped the page and saw a picture. It was an aged photo of James and Judith holding their child as they sat on a picnic blanket in tall grass. They seemed like a typical normal family. James was almost unrecognizable...  </p><p>"Nick said that in these situations closure is what we don't know we needed." You closed the file and tucked it under your arm. "Thank you for everything." You smiled at Reid. </p><p>"That's what family's for." Reid walked back to the annex with you. "Speaking of family, where is your future husband? I need to give him something."</p><p>"Flip was out collecting more evidence, he should be back by now," you said, glancing at your watch. "You need to hand him a ghost file too?" you teased. </p><p>"It's actually not from me, It's from Autumn." Reid chuckled,  gripping on the shoulder strap as you two turned the corner. Officers eyed the two of you as you walked into the annex. They whispered in each other's ears as Reid opened the door for you. </p><p>"Men are the biggest gossips," you mumbled to Reid while you walked through the threshold. He nodded in agreement, trying to hold back his laughter. </p><p>"Reid, when did you get here?" Flip asked, standing from his chair. Ron smiled at the two of you as he spoke on the phone. Flip crossed his arms to stop himself from holding his hand out to Reid. </p><p>"About forty minutes ago, I needed to pick on Salem's mind." Reid glanced at you, "Now that we're done with business, Autumn made this for you." He pulled out a colorful drawing, using it as a  distraction before Flip started asking too many questions. </p><p>"Looks like she has a new favorite." You smiled at them, making your way towards your desk. You shoved the file in one of your drawers as they exchanged words. Ron noticed the action. He smiled, trying to seem like everything was okay. </p><p>"Sorry but I have to go." Reid looked at you, breaking away from the conversation with Flip. "Thank you, again Salem, you don't know how many people you've helped with this." He gestured to his bag. </p><p>"Of course, let me know if you need my notes." You smiled. He nodded and looked at everyone before walking out the door. Flip's eyes watched as you pulled out the files for the most current case. </p><p>"What kind of business were you two talking about?" Flip walked over to your desk. He leaned over and placed Autumn's drawing on his.  </p><p>"I can't talk about it," you said. His eyebrows raised, taken aback by your answer. "Not like that,” you clarified, “the case they're on is pretty low profile. He didn't give me much details on it, I only gave him advice for it." </p><p>"What was the file you had?" He watched your expression. Now you were surprised at how observant Flip was. You sighed in defeat, "Yeah I saw that," he said, shooting you his charming smirk.</p><p>"We can talk about that later." You stood up with the case in your hands. "I'm already behind on this profile." Callahan grabbed the evidence board, pulling it towards the center of the room. </p><p>Ron adjusted his chair closer to you and Flip. He laughed as he saw the drawing. "Autumn's drawing is accurate," he snickered. "You look like Bigfoot." Ron continued to eye the drawing. "It's the bigfoot sighting just with Bigfoot wearing a flannel." The annex echoed with Ron's laughter. </p><p>"Oh that's why it's so familiar." You giggled as you looked at the drawing, Flip rolled his eyes. Autumn drew him taller than the trees. She even drew everyone else really tiny to accentuate his height. "That's adorable." You smiled, making your way to the front of the room. </p><p>Flip smiled at the drawing before putting it away. He followed suit like everyone else and watched you. You had to be careful of his gaze. It could make you melt in seconds, and you could already feel yourself turning a shade of crimson. Of course that only humored Flip. You cleared your throat to shake the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Normally this was something you'd do with the BAU, trying to perfect the profile as well as going over the scenario at each crime scene. With additional evidence found along with new medical reports, it might piece together what happened. It reminded you of your first day here. Back then you went over evidence with just Ron and Flip, now you had the whole unit putting their heads together. It was odd, a few months back some of them were too chicken shit to talk to you, and the other half didn't take you seriously. Now you had their attention. Who knew you had to survive a kidnapping to get their respect? </p><p>While everyone ran around trying to complete their tasks, you made several calls and went over medical reports with Callahan. There were things he still needed to learn, so you had him go over background checks for each victim. He needed to pinpoint any recurring setting where the victims could have met the perp. Flip and Ron found the guest check-in lists from the crime scene. You and some of the detectives were able to link the victims to a liquor store close to the corner mart where you stopped the armed robber.</p><p>"So what was the FBI doctor here for?" Stan asked, breaking the silence. You could tell he was holding that in. His feet shuffled in place, your silence made him anxious.  </p><p>"He needed my help for a case, apparently I was his last hope." you teased as Flip and Ron snickered behind you. "Why do you ask?" You faced him. </p><p>Stan's eyes widened. He gulped as he looked down. "We just thought..." Ben glared at him. "I-I just thought maybe he came to help out or maybe…" he struggled to speak, his eyes were glued to the floor. </p><p>"Spit it out, Stan." Merlot leaned against the doorway, glaring at you. "We figured they found your cop killer mother, I mean isn't that who they were looking for?" Merlot strutted into the room, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just saying what we're all thinking."</p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth, Merlot. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Flip snarled as he rose from his seat. Ron was quick to stand in front of him. </p><p>"Clearly someone's still bothered about the other night." You stood from your chair. "Where's your lap dog?" You tilted your head at him, stepping next to Flip. </p><p>"That’s funny coming from someone like you," he scoffed, walking closer to you and Flip. "Tell me, besides being the spitting image of your mother, did you also inherit her crazy?"  </p><p>"You limp dick piece of shit," you snarled, lunging at him. Flip wrapped his left arm around your torso while his right hand grabbed your fist before it made contact with Merlot's nose. "You pompous tiny dick, cock sucker." Flip acted like a straight jacket as he held you back. </p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," Merlot chuckled, backing away from you. He kept his eyes on you almost as if he was too scared to turn his back. "Control your woman, Zimmerman."   </p><p>"You're out of fucking line, Merlot." Ron barked at him, standing in front of you. </p><p>Flip's embraced only tightened as you tried wiggling out of it. "I know, just calm down." he grunted trying to hold you back, which only pissed you off more. He lifted you off your feet and walked out to the empty hallway. Flip pressed your back against the wall and held onto your shoulders. </p><p>“Why did you fucking stop me?” you snapped, trying to catch your breath. Your chest rose in a rhythmic fashion. This was different. Normally you’d feel your blood boil in your fingertips before lashing out like that but it was like your body had a mind of its own. </p><p>Flip’s brows raised. He was shocked to see you react so carelessly, that was normally his job. Between the two of you, he was the hot head. Your self-control was something he always admired about you. </p><p>“What would’ve that done? Hmm?” he scolded, making you feel like a child being put in timeout. “There’s nothing I want more than to shut him up.” Flip let you go and towered over you. It always intimated you how easy it was for him to look so angry. “You're the best detective we got, babe.You really think we’d be able to crack this if you were benched?” </p><p>You looked away trying to conceal the smile that crept up on your lips. You crossed your arms as you looked to the floor. “I guess, not,” you mumbled. It felt like your heart was going to jump out of your chest because of how fast it was going. </p><p>Flip smiled, using his thumb and index finger to tilt your head up, his thumb grazing your jawline. “No, we couldn’t do this without you.’’ He smiled down at you before kissing your forehead. “Shake it off,” he ordered, his voice was deeper than normal. </p><p>You playfully rolled your eyes as you walked away, Flip grabbed your wrists and pulled you back. “Nuh uh, try again.” Flip smirked, somewhat enjoying your brattiness. “Give me a smile, angel.” You complied. He huffed in amusement. “You're better than him and any detective in here. You’re no hot head, babe, do better than me.” </p><p>That sentence alone was enough to make you feel better. You gave him a genuine smile, “Okay,” you quietly said, walking away for the second time. </p><p>Flip watched you walk back into the room. If he was a second late your fists would have collided with Merlot’s smug face. That was the first time he’d ever seen you worked up like that, and so quick, too. Hell, Flip had seen you calm in the most stressful situations with the most dangerous people, but one mention of her and you snapped. Flip took a moment to gather himself before entering the room. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night no one brought up what Merlot had done. Thankfully Bridges and Trapp were off-site, but you were sure you’d hear an earful the next day. You gathered any loose papers, tidying up your desk. Today had turned into a never ending shit show. You took a deep breath as you opened the drawer that held the ghost file… Your line rang. You quickly shut the drawer and picked up the phone. </p><p>“Don’t say anything, just act normal.” Freya frantically spoke, not giving you a chance to reply. You closed your mouth. “I’m fine, there’s just a bit of an emergency.” Freya assured. You hummed not knowing where she was going with this. “Is Ron there?... like in ear shot?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” You tried to hear the background noise. “What can I do?’’ </p><p>The last time she called like this, Freya was trying to surprise her dad and she didn’t want to be suspicious. So you figured she probably messed up and didn't want him to know. Freya hesitated, her breathing deepened almost like she was having an asthma attack. </p><p>“Hey, you good?” you turned away from the guys, leaning against the edge of your desk. “Frey, you’re freaking me out,” you said, almost whispering into the phone. </p><p>“I’ll explain to you just please...I’m outside just meet me out here, okay?” Freya hung up. You stared at the phone before placing it down. You grabbed your coat as well as the ghost file. You didn’t feel comfortable leaving it here.</p><p>“Where are you going in such a hurry? We have like thirty minutes before we leave.” Flip asked from Ron’s desk. The guys looked at you confused as you rushed towards Flip.</p><p>“I got to help Freya with some paperwork for the shop and most of it requires my signature.” You forced a smile. You weren’t completely lying since technically, you were helping Freya. </p><p>“Angel we came in the same car-” Flip mumbled, pulling away from your kiss. You tucked the folder in your jacket to avoid any unwanted questions. “I could drive, you don’t have to go alone.”</p><p>“It’s alright Martina’s already here and I don't know how long it’ll take. I’ll just meet you at home.” You smiled, standing up straight. “Bye boys.” You quickly walked out of the annex. </p><p>Ron said something under his breath but you chose to ignore it and continued to walk out. You nearly sprinted to the entrance once you were out of sight. The sound of Freya’s voice and how panicked she seemed, made you feel uneasy. The moment you saw her mustang you rushed inside the car. </p><p>“Freya what the fuck is going on?” you demanded, shutting the door behind you. She quickly sped out of the parking lot almost hitting the curve. “Frey?!’’</p><p> Freya drove down the road before stopping, it sounded like a choked sob coming from her throat. She faced you, her dainty hands gripped her steering wheel tight until her knuckles turned a pale white. Freya's eyes swollen and red, mascara stained her rosy cheeks.  </p><p>“I’m fucking late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freya hadn't spoken a word since her confession, even when you offered to drive. It had been a while since you both sat in silence, the last time was when you both were seven  during a camping trip. Gideon took you two bird watching and the more questions you both asked, the more impatient Gideon got. So he invented the quiet game, and made a mental note never to take you two bird watching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment the car stopped, Freya rushed to the entrance.You were surprised the shop closed early but considering Freya's state….</p>
<p>"Fucking shit." she grumbled when the keys hit the floor. you rushed over with the bag of items in one hand while the other grabbed your keys out of your pocket. Freya groaned as she stomped inside. She turned the lights on and stopped in the middle of the shop. </p>
<p>"Why haven't you yelled at me?" Freya abruptly asked as you set the bag down. "Tell me how irresponsible and how stupid I am to let this happen? You haven't said a fucking word," her eyes began to water and her hands trembled as she frantically spoke. </p>
<p>"That's not what you need right now-" you defended, she shook her head while taking deep breaths. </p>
<p>"No, don't act like her." she snapped, her eyes were glued to the ground. "That's the last thing I need," she used her inhaler while continuously avoiding your gaze. You walked towards her and embraced her. Freya let out a deep breathe before hugging you back. She sniffled and sobbed in your shoulder. </p>
<p>Sarah always had such a gentle approach when Freya was upset when we were younger, it always de-escalated the situation. She was always sensitive so you knew better than to attack her head on… unless you were both drinking which rarely happened. </p>
<p>"Do you think she'd be disappointed in me?" she pulled back but held onto you like a newborn clinging on to their mother. "Mom?" she sniffled, holding in her tears.  </p>
<p>“Never.” not missing a beat, you shook your head. “Why would you say such a thing? Disappointed wasn’t in Sarah’s vocabulary and you know that.” </p>
<p>“I literally dropped out of college, I actually flunked out,” Freya corrected herself. “If you didn’t help I wouldn’t have even got in., I can’t do this. I’m so fucking incompetent.” </p>
<p>“Are you fucking shitting me?” you looked at her in disbelief and gestured to the shop. “Look at this fucking place. You did this.” you couldn’t believe the insecurity that was bubbling out of your best friend. </p>
<p>“Again with your help!” she raised her voice, fidgeting in place. “I can’t do anything myself. I always need someone to save me.” her voice cracked, “My mom was so fucking independent, the woman was the embodiment of feminism for fuck’s sake.” Her breath was labored. “I barely have anything together, how the fuck am I going to do this?” </p>
<p>“I just followed your lead, Freya. I literally sat back while you made this all happen. You have accomplished so much on your own, I’ve only supported you while you worked your ass off.” You looked around the shop trying to calm her. “Sarah wouldn’t want you to go through life completely alone. Remember what she’d say? What would she tell us growing up?” Furrowing your brows, you waited for her response, but it never came. </p>
<p>Freya stayed silent, almost as if she was too scared to speak. </p>
<p>“A woman ill-prepared is a woman set up for failure.” you quoted Sarah, holding on to Freya’s hands. “We’ve been there for each other. We've kept each other grounded for years, Frey.” a chill ran up your spine with those familiar words.  </p>
<p>“I’m allowed to be scared.” she said, you nodded agreeing with her. Her hands squeezed yours. </p>
<p>“That you are but you should never be doubtful. We have had each other's back since the womb, that will never change. You’ll always have me and your mom wouldn’t care what path you took to get here, as long as you are happy.” you reassured her, smiling. </p>
<p>“You sound so much like her,” Freya gave you a sad smile. “I miss her so much, she should be here for this. I always pictured her here for this...” her voice trailed off as she met your gaze. “Thank god I still have you.” </p>
<p>“You always got me, no matter what. I miss her too, and I meant every word I said,” you told her. Freya’s thumb grazed the scars on top of your left hand, she frowned. “I’m here.” you repeated.</p>
<p>“Promise?” she broke into a smile and held up her pinky just when we were kids. You mirrored her and smiled. </p>
<p>“Promise.” intertwining your pinky with hers. “Whatever it is, I’m always here.” you reminded not just her but yourself as well. </p>
<p>“Ugh.” Freya broke out in small laughter, shaking off the tears. “Enough of that mush.” she smiled, almost laughing. “I’m a go pee.” she awkwardly grabbed the pregnancy test and walked towards the back. </p>
<p>Glancing at the works of art hanging on the wall, you tried to distract yourself from...memories? No. Hallucinations? Maybe. The thought of your grandmother and Sarah ran through your mind for a quick moment. You clenched your fists and took deep breaths before walking to the brown paper bag. You pulled out the large bottle of whiskey, popping it open and taking a few desperate sips.. </p>
<p>Sweetie, the shop cat, purred and rubbed herself against your leg. You reached for her treats that sat on one of the shelves and gave her a few belly rubs before she decided she was over it. </p>
<p>"Well fine then, brat." you watched her strut to her bed in the corner. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter what you felt, what mattered was Freya at this moment. You couldn’t make this about you, that would be selfish. You drank a third of the bottle before realizing you had James Montgomery’s file still on you. With the bottle in one hand and the file in another, you realized you needed to hide it temporarily, just until this was over. But curiosity got the best of you and you ended up reading some of the diary entries while sipping on the bottle. You avoided looking at the pictures, all they did was bring up unpleasant memories. </p>
<p>Your vision began to blur as you got closer to the bottom of the bottle. "Fucking hell," you glanced at the clock. For forty minutes your nose was deep in the file, forty minutes and no word from Freya. "Freya?!" you stood from your seat, taking a step towards her direction. "Did you fucking fall in or somethin'?!" you called out, holding on to the table. The whiskey snuck up on you.</p>
<p>“Salem?! Come here!” Freya called out. You shoved the folder in a random drawer and rushed towards her, holding on to the bottle for dear life. You quickly turned back to grab another water bottle. “Salem?!” </p>
<p>“I-I’m coming,” you called with your hands full. You didn’t know which one she’d be able to drink. “What’s the sign?” you hiccuped, pushing your ear against the door. </p>
<p>“Come in here,” she spoke. You furrowed your brows while opening the door.The pregnancy test remained sealed. “I can’t do this,” she looked up at you then frowned at the bottle. “Seriously?” she said, raising her brows at you.</p>
<p>“If the shoe was on the other foot, you… you’d do the same.” you defended, slurring your words a bit. Freya looked taken aback by your state. “You drank like three waters, you should be pissing.” you blinked a couple times.</p>
<p>“Did you chug that?” Freya nodded at the bottle. God she knew you so well. </p>
<p>“Just pee please.” you leaned against the wall, pouting at her. “We should've just gone to the gyno.” you whined, taking another swig. "It's not that hard to piss just fucking clench."</p>
<p>“And have someone see us?” she pulled down her pants, you stood up to walk out. “No.” you froze where you stood. “Please just distract me.” you nodded and sat on the small bench. “What’d you tell them anyway?” she asked while unboxing the tests.</p>
<p>“We,” you tried to form a sentence. “The owners,” you emphasized. She raised her brows. “had paperwork and I rushed out.” you nonchalantly said. Freya looked unconvinced. “They didn’t question a thing or have a chance to.” </p>
<p>“You know I missed drunk Salem, but she’s making me more nervous right now.” Freya spoke through her teeth. She glanced at the other test. “Why did you get more than one?” </p>
<p>“In case of a false positive,” you shrugged as Freya eyed you. “that'd be so embarrassing.” you scolded her while sipping on the bottle. “How many days are you late anyway?’’ </p>
<p>“Fourteen.” she looked away, your jaw dropped. “Don’t give me that, I blame you for moving out.” she uncapped the tests, you looked up at the ceiling trying to make sense of what she just said. </p>
<p>You gasped and made eye contact, making her stream stop. “You dum dum, you forgot to set your alarms didn’t you?” you started to laugh when Freya’s cheeks turned red. “You forgot to pop the pill for fourteen days? How?” you tilted your head at her.</p>
<p>“Salem, I love you but please shut up and distract me.” Freya pleaded, “make water noises or something. Anything.” she held onto the test and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>“Why can’t you pee in a cup and stick the tests in there?” you hesitated asking her, Freya opened one eye and then thought about it for a moment. </p>
<p>“Too late, I’ve committed this far.” Freya looked annoyed, “Water noises please.” you placed the bottle by your lips and blew into it for a minute before Freya told you to stop. </p>
<p>“So how are you gonna tell Ron? I mean even if it’s negative you should tell him...right?” you thought about it for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell Ron first? It’s his right?” then your alcohol influenced brain tried to do math. “Is it Luke’s? Wait… no…” </p>
<p>“Of course it’s Ron’s,” Freya defended. “Why would you ask that?” she sounded more amused then upset.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t judge Frey.” you shrugged. “It’s just weird. You never freak out like ever.” you continued to ramble, she tried to listen but most of it was nonsense. Freya rolled her eyes while you babbled but she didn’t stop you. It was actually reassuring that you were acting like this, it made her less nervous.</p>
<p>It’s been a while since Freya had seen you drunk. Usually you’d get tipsy but never like this. You would never allow it. She wondered what changed, but she came to the conclusion that you were trying to distract yourself. Freya wasn’t sure from what but she didn’t question it, yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya had placed the tests on a paper towel on her work station and paced. You had settled on the Victorian emerald velvet couch with your head hanging off the edge and your legs up in the air. You were clapping your heels together and somewhat stifling a giggle, Freya couldn’t help but smile at your state. The last time you were this hammered was almost a year and a half ago. A few weeks before you were attacked by James in your apartment. She thought about taking the bottle from you but you looked so care free, she couldn't take that away from you. </p>
<p>“Salem, what are you doing?” Freya walked towards you and sat on the floor. Your hair draped over her arm as you turned to her. “I didn’t take you for a lightweight.” She teased while picking up the bottle. </p>
<p>“That’s the fun of studying mitochondria,” you sounded confident but it took you a moment to realize your mistake. “Wait no...I-l mean mithridatism,” you laughed, almost snorting. “Oh shit.” </p>
<p>Freya couldn't help but laugh with you. “What does that mean exactly?” she had never asked about it before. Her curiosity grew as she watched the timer on her phone. “You stopped dosing yourself before we came here, didn’t you?” Freya’s eyes widened in fear. </p>
<p>You furrowed your brows and flipped over on to your stomach, “Of course I did.” it was as if Freya’s fear sobered you up. “It’s not just dosing yourself, it’s about control.” your forearms supported you, taking a beat. “Control over your body,” your stare pierced through Freya’s eyes. “And I-I perfected that,” you said, letting out a forced laugh, your eyes were glossy.Freya couldn’t tell if you sounded proud or ashamed; it was as if you mocked a laugh. “Let’s not talk about that,” you waved your hands. “So why are you hesitant with Ron?” </p>
<p>Freya began to play with your hair, braiding some sections of it. “We’re not even boyfriend/girlfriend… officially. Of course we like and care for one and other but a fucking baby?” Freya panicked a bit. “The moment I accept someone they leave. it’s always the same…. You found your person… what if he isn’t mine?” </p>
<p>“Oh Frey, I really wish you could see the way he looks at you, or the way he smiles when you're in the room. Trust me as your beloved behavioral analyst, he isn’t going anywhere,” you smiled as you took the bottle to your lips. “Or former..” you added. Freya laughed and rested her arm on the sofa. “So is he good? Like in bed? I mean he’s a sharp shooter..” </p>
<p>"Don't ever say that again," she groaned. “You pervert. That’s your co-worker and your fiance’s partner.” Freya laughed, she smacked your arm. “We’re not talking about that.” </p>
<p>You dramatically gasped, clutching your chest. “I’m wounded,” you pouted. “But seriously, what’s it like? Because he has a lot of hair… so does it tickle?” you waved your hand towards her button fly. Freya smacked you with a pillow causing you both to go into a laughing fit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Downtown was quiet; the street lights were slightly dimmed and each establishment was closed. Flip parked the thunderbird in front of the shop and Ron pulled up next to him. They exchanged looks of confusion to each other when they heard In the air tonight by Phil Collins blaring loudly from the shop. </p>
<p>"What the fuck did these girls get into?" Flip grumbled. Ron shrugged not exactly knowing what they expected to see. Flip pulled out the emergency key you gave him and unlocked the door. </p>
<p>Flip laughed the moment you came into view. You were dancing on the table while singing along to the song. Ron covered his mouth to muffle his laugh, you didn't even notice them walk in. Oh but that wasn't even the best part…</p>
<p>"Stranger to you and me.." you sang standing still in place then you suddenly squatted down and bounced. "dun, dun, dun, dun," you mocked drumming. "dun,dun,dun,dun," then fell to your knees and continued to sing. </p>
<p>Flip and Ron broke out in laughter as they clapped. Freya rushed out from the back room. "Oh shit,” you covered your mouth, trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>“Great, I missed your solo.” Freya teased you. She gathered some of the papers that were out on the work stations. “And this is why Phil Collins isn’t on your wedding playlist.” She scolded you playfully. </p>
<p>“Does this happen usually?" Ron asked Freya. Flip grinned and crossed his arms while walking towards you. Freya suppressed her laughter and nodded. </p>
<p>"Salem Zimmerman," Flip towered over you. Even though you weren’t officially married, he never missed an opportunity to use his name with yours. "Are you drunk?" He moved a strand of hair away from your face. You were completely flushed, your smile stretched across your face the moment those words left his lips.  </p>
<p>Your eyes followed your hands as they ran up his buttoned up flannel, you stopped at his collar and gently pulled him towards you. "Noo.'' you elongated the word and scratched his goatee like you were petting a dog. He let out a breath and gave you a displeased look.</p>
<p>"Do I need to give you a field sobriety test?" he held his finger up. You smacked it away and laughed. Flip pulled you into his arms placing his hand on your ass. </p>
<p>"Ugh!" Ron groaned dramatically with Freya laughing at his side. "Y'all aren't even married yet." he shook his head. "Everyday I deal with this." Ron gestured to the two of you while speaking to Freya. </p>
<p>"He’s been crabby all day," Flip pointed at him and walked towards them. "What did she even drink?" he asked Freya more quietly. </p>
<p>"A bottle of whiskey then some tequila." Freya informed them. Flip and Ron winced at the combination. "Yeah," Freya's lips tightened into a line. "After the paperwork I had a client so she kept me company."   </p>
<p>"How did she even get drunk? I thought she was immune-" Ron looked at you slightly concerned. Flip furrowed his brows and turned towards you.</p>
<p>"I-It's all in the breathing..." you mumbled, crawling on all fours towards a box of pizza at the end of the table. "all in the breathing." you repeated before biting into the slice. "mmm so good." you smiled at the slice. </p>
<p>"Help yourselves we just ordered that," Freya smiled nervously trying to avoid any questions. "I just need to finish some sketches." She walked towards her work station and grabbed some items.   </p>
<p>Flip and Ron sat with you as they ate, mainly for the mere fascination with the fact that you were drunk. Freya was grateful that you were wasted so they didn't focus on her. She overheard how Flip was downplaying his infatuation with you, so she thought she’d put her two cents in.</p>
<p>“Flip didn’t you drive by so you’d see her?” Freya looked up from her notebook. “Like every morning?” </p>
<p>Flip froze, Sweetie pawed at his goatee trying to get his attention. Of course you and Ron began to laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” you giggled. “How embarrassing for you, you had it bad, you stalker.” You continued to laugh. </p>
<p>“Angel, we’re engaged.” Flip smiled at you. He couldn’t help but laugh at your foolishness. </p>
<p>“Still.” You laughed rolling onto your back, Sweetie continued to paw at Flip’s facial hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she sketched she tried thinking of when to tell him. Freya should've known that they would stop by, especially with how protective Flip had become for you. Ron knew better than to hover. Recently it had been tense between the two of them. Now Freya had some clarity on why it had  been off on her end. She assumed Ron was just stressed because of the case. </p>
<p>"Freya?" Ron called out from the other side of the shop. "Which one of your artists bought the fire department's annual calendar?" Ron walked back to the group, Flip looked over to Freya while Sweetie jumped off his lap. </p>
<p>Freya laughed and pointed at you, "Not an artist, a detective." The two men looked at you in disbelief. You played with a strand of your hair when you felt a pair of eyes on you. </p>
<p>You looked up, noticing that Flip and Ron looked upset. You looked behind to see what they were looking at. "Fuck's sake, Salem." Flip huffed. Freya and Ron stifled their laughs. </p>
<p>"Oh me," you looked back at them, pointing at your chest. "Yeah I dated Mr. November," you shrugged scratching Sweetie’s head, she played with your hair. </p>
<p>"When the fuck did you do that?" Flip huffed standing up, sweetie jumped off and meowed as Flip walked to the calendar. "Who the fuck is november?" he grumbled, Ron moved away from Flip and walked towards Freya. "Zach Straggler? Are you shitting me?" Flip looked back at you. </p>
<p>"It was like one date," you laid on your back, raising your legs in the air and playing with your shoes. "I don't know what the big deal is," you innocently said. "How do you know him?"</p>
<p>"The guy's a tool. He makes Callahan look like a genius." Flip scoffed, he ran his hand through his hair. "So when did you go out with Mr. November?" he mocked. </p>
<p>You rolled to your stomach and looked up to the ceiling trying to think. "I-I don't know… like my second week working-" you stopped and thought twice before speaking. "Freya stopped me from going out with him again." </p>
<p>Flip stood in front of you baffled at what you were telling him. Freya and Ron sat back and looked amused.</p>
<p>"Only because he had red flag tattoos. A tribal and one of those red and black stars. Can you say douchebag?" Freya looked distraught at the thought. "Salem doesn't need that. She's better than that."</p>
<p>"Aw Frey," you pouted before finishing off the bottle of tequila. "I-I don't know why you're so mad, we weren't exactly dating, barely talking," you rambled while playing with your hair. "Didn't your ex like, drug me?" you stumbled to your feet and laughed when you nearly hit the floor. "who should really be mad here?" you slurred, trying to win your case.  </p>
<p>Flip rushed over to you and support your weight. "She's got a point Flip," Ron added fuel to the fire. Flip glared at him as he picked you up in his arms. </p>
<p>"Alright, it's time to go home, I'm calling it." Flip's tone was stern, you groaned, throwing your head back and flailing your arms making yourself limp. "Enough, Salem. No tantrums." he scolded you. "We'll see you guys." Flip walked towards the door. </p>
<p>"Wait," you nearly jolted out of Flip's arms and climbed over his shoulder. "bye," you waved to Ron and Freya, they laughed as Flip struggled to keep you from falling. </p>
<p>"Damn it, woman. I could've dropped you." Flip grumbled walking out the door. Freya and Ron broke out laughing as they continued to hear him scolding you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron wrapped his arms around Freya's waist and kissed her lips gently. Something was off, he felt her hesitation. "Are you okay?" Ron pulled back. He watched her expression fall a bit. "What's wrong baby?" </p>
<p>"Nothing, some clients are just a pain in the ass." She breathed out, that could've been her window to tell him but fear took over. "I'm just tired." Ron looked unconvinced. "I swear," she reassured him. "How was work?" she walked to her sketches. "Anything new?''</p>
<p>Ron sighed heavily, "Not really." He looked a bit defeated but his expression changed when he remembered something. "Reid stopped by to see Salem, did she mention anything?"</p>
<p>Freya froze and looked up at Ron. "He what? what for?" she asked. That must've been why you were acting off. "She didn't tell me...what exactly happened, Ron?" </p>
<p>"I don't know." He was surprised to find Freya just as clueless as he was. "After she talked to him she came back with a file, but didn't say a word. What were you guys talking about this whole time?" Ron used a more assertive, almost authoritative, tone. </p>
<p>"We had paperwork for the shop, Ron. In case you've forgotten, I run a business." she snapped at him. "I am not one of your suspects so don't talk to me like that. I've had a really hard day and I'm sorry I didn't have time to interrogate-" </p>
<p>"Frey, look I-I'm sorry," Ron eased up noticing how frantic her voice sounded. He held on to her lightly massaging her forearms and hands. Those were normally her sore spots after a day at work. "Look, we're both stressed. Let's just go home, doesn’t matter mine or your's,  and relax. How does that sound? You can pick the movie." he offered, wrapping one arm around her waist.  </p>
<p>Freya kept her eyes to the ground and nodded, "Okay." she gave him a small smile before embracing him. He was too good for her. Freya felt so undeserving of a man like Ron. So many thoughts raced through her mind. She could've told him right then and there but her demons from her past held her tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost felt like a balloon under your brain was slowly being inflated. You groaned, the pressure in your head mounting. Flip dragged you out of bed and into the ice cold shower, where he got in with you and held you in place. God how you wished the cold water could wash the toxins from your mind away too. </p>
<p>"This fucking sucks," you grumbled in the passenger’s seat. The dark sunglasses shielded the sun. Of course the one day you were light sensitive the Colorado clouds were nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Flip chuckled at your expense. “Well that normally happens when you drink two bottles of liquor.” He gave you his legendary shit eating grin. “So is it too late to add Phil Collins to the music list?” He teased as he pulled into the parking lot. </p>
<p>“iS iT tOo LaTe To AdD iT tO tHe LiSt?” You mocked him getting out of the truck. All he could do was laugh and follow you inside. “Shut it, Zimmerman.” </p>
<p>“Oh come on, angel, don’t be like that.” He chuckled rushing to get the door for you. He continued to smirk, you rolled your eyes as you passed him. </p>
<p>You took off your sunglasses as you greeted officers and detectives while making your way to the annex. Flip gently grabbed your wrists, you turned around and noticed Flip’s expression was more serious. </p>
<p>“What? What is it?” Furrowing your brows, he looked around before looking at you. “Philip?” </p>
<p>“Shh wait,” he continued to look around before looking back at you. “I can feel it in the air...” he quoted the song. </p>
<p>“Oh knock it off,” you smacked his arm. His laughter echoed throughout the halls, everyone in the hall did a double take when they realized the laughter was coming from Flip. “Go get me some coffee, Zimmerman.” You pushed him away. </p>
<p>Flip walked backwards, still laughing at your expense. “Yes ma’am.” He chuckled walking towards the break room.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.” You suppressed your smile before walking into the annex. The fluorescent lighting irritated your eyes even more. You kept your hand on your forehead to shield your eyes. </p>
<p>The detectives greeted you, it was obvious that you weren't exactly in the mood to talk. "Was that Flip we heard?" Barnes asked you, he leaned back into his chair. “Haven’t heard him laugh like that ever.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, he was just being childish." You took off your coat, placing it on your chair. You glanced over to Ron's empty desk. You wondered if Freya told him, how would he react? You were nervous for Freya, but for now you had to keep your promise and acted like you didn't know anything.   </p>
<p>Flip had a mug in each hand with Ron trailing behind. They were laughing. Ron looked like his usual self, but it felt forced, so safe to assume Freya didn't say anything. </p>
<p>Ron gave you a smug look while Flip handed you the mug. "Well hello Ms. November." Ron teased, "So did you buy the calendar before or after the date?" That got the attention from some of the other detectives. </p>
<p>"Absolutely not." Flip shook his head before drinking his coffee. "Don't call her that." Flip took his seat in front of you. His shoulders tensed up just at the thought. You set your mug down and placed your hands on his shoulders. Squeezing and applying pressure, he eased into your touch. </p>
<p>"Thanks for that Ron, Flip completely forgot about that," Flip looked up at you with his eyebrows raised. "You're stressing your partner out." </p>
<p>"I doubt my partner here would forget that his fiance went on a date with a firefighter." Ron loudly emphasized, making some of the detectives break out in laughter. </p>
<p>"Which one Salem? Come on, humor us?" Ben asked as he walked towards you three. Ron gave you a mischievous grin and then gave Flip the same look. </p>
<p>"Zack Straggler." Ron announced not containing his laughter. Everyone broke out in laughter while Flip covered his face, clearly annoyed by everyone. </p>
<p>"The pretty boy? ha that makes sense," Barnes commented. He leaned forward, setting his elbow on his knee. "You really paid 29.99 for that?" Everyone shot him a dirty look. </p>
<p>"I didn't, it was free, I didn't even know how much it was till now Barnes," you said, wrapping your arms around Flip's neck. He grabbed your hand and kissed your palm. You lightly laughed when his goatee tickled. "Him and his buddies came to the grand opening of the shop, he handed it to with his number on a specific day." </p>
<p>"As annoying as they are, that's pretty smooth," Stan complimented. Everyone agreed with him. "Baseball league is gonna be… interesting this year. We always come neck and neck with them." </p>
<p>That was enough to change topics in conversation. You kissed the top of Flip's head before making your way to your chair. You blew on your coffee before taking a sip. Ron sat on Flip's desk as he ranted about the baseball games and how the umpires favored the firefighters. The conversation reminded you of when the BAU would play against other units, especially the secret service. Morgan was so competitive when it came to them. </p>
<p>Flip swiveled facing you, "One thing I don't get is after all these months and you never told me about this," he didn't sound angry, just confused. “I asked you everyday what you had planned after, you never mentioned a date.”</p>
<p>You held the mug by your lips, "He wasn't memorable or important," you quietly said drinking the rest of the coffee. "What's it gonna take for you to stop bringing it up?" </p>
<p>Flip rubbed his goatee and looked at the ceiling dramatically, "Hmm, let's see." you glared at him impatiently. He was definitely pushing his luck with this but it was entertaining to see him jealous over someone so insignificant. It was definitely a good distraction. He hasn't asked about Reid's visit. </p>
<p>Callahan rushed in, sweat beading on his forehead. "S-Salem…" His breathing was labored as he pointed behind him. "We have a witness, come on, she's here." </p>
<p>You stood and gathered the file in your hands, walking out with Callahan. "I want Phil Collins on our wedding playlist!" Flip called out. You could hear the smile in his tone. </p>
<p>Of fucking course he did, why did he have to check on you guys last night? You suddenly remembered Flip lecturing you on answering his calls the whole way home. When you were sober enough to get dressed, you checked your phone, it had several missed calls from Flip. You felt a little guilty listening to the voicemails he left... </p>
<p>“Phil Collins?” Callahan questioned, furrowing his brow at you. Ever since the day at the motel he’d been carefully watching for any odd behaviors just like Flip told him to do. “How are you feeling today?” he asked as you both walked to the receptionists. </p>
<p>“Never mind that and I’m fine.” You handed him the second file. “Callahan let the chief and Trapp know, then meet me in the conference room.” He nodded and walked back to their office.  </p>
<p>The sun that shone through the large glass windows illuminated the copper tones in Claire’s hair, but she looked different. Her hair  was lighter than before, streaks of blonde peeked throughout sections. She turned around the moment she heard your heels click against the tile. Her complexion was pale, her eyes were sunken in with darkness casted under them. She looked exhausted. It was a look you were all too familiar with.</p>
<p>“Detective,” Claire greeted. She glanced at the officers that walked around in the entryway, their eyes followed the two of you. “Do they always do this?” she asked, furrowing her brows. </p>
<p>“Sadly yes, they are pretty shameless.” You exhaled. “That is until they get called out, then they become a bunch of pussys all of a sudden.’’ The end of the sentence echoed as you glared at them. </p>
<p>Claire lightly laughed watching their embarrassed expressions. She seemed a bit more relaxed, but the moment you two walked down the hallway, Claire tensed up. Landers and another officer walked into view. Landers didn’t shy away like everyone else. He got a thrill from it, watching the person the other end squirm, the ultimate god complex. There was one sure thing about the fall of the gods: when they fall, they crash and shatter, then sink into the mud. </p>
<p>“Detective, where are you taking this…female perp?” Landers sneered. He blocked your passage as he continued to eye Claire. </p>
<p>“She is not a perp, she is my witness. Now if you’ll excuse us,” you walked ahead. Landers stepped in front of you. “Is there an issue?’’  Claire stepped behind. You could hear her breath hitch. </p>
<p>“No need to be hostile Detective.” He smirked at you. “I was just gonna ask if you need an officer.” His grin stretched across his face; his eyes were glued on Claire. “I’m sure this one would appreciate a...familiar face.” </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary.” You tried hiding her from his view. “Now get out of my way.” As seconds passed, your heart began to race. It was as if your body was preparing you. Landers stepped aside. The other officer frowned, placing his hand on his firearm. The officer stood in front of you almost challenging you, “You sure that’s a smart move?” </p>
<p>“What’s a small thing like you gonna do?” he hummed, almost laughing at the thought. He stepped closer to you, nearly bumping into you. Claire gripped your left hand. You bit back a whimper.</p>
<p>“Call off your lap dog Landers,” you looked back at bootleg Lurch. “I promise you it won’t end pretty.”   </p>
<p>“Charles, let’s leave ‘em to it.” Landers tapped his shoulder. They bumped into you before walking away. Their laughter bounced off the walls, echoing in the hall. Claire gulped before following you into the conference. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that,” you apologized to her. “Would you like any tea or coffee?” you offered, gesturing to the table behind her. She shook her head, her hands trembling against the metal table. “So what exactly brings you here, today?” you asked, making a cup of chamomile tea. </p>
<p>“You’re not going to ask about that?” Claire pointed towards the hallway. You placed the cup in front of her. “What the fuck is this?” She looked at you with a puzzled expression then glared at the cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Chamomile tea, it calms the nerves.” You nodded to her hands as you sat in front of her. “Why don’t you tell me how the couple of last days have been? Since the murder.” you clarified, ignoring her question. </p>
<p>Claire adjusted the way she sat before looking at you. “I can’t sleep, every little fucking noise I hear, I-I think it’s happening again... but it’s either the fucking buliding settling or my head. I just want it to stop.” Her eyes traced the scars on your hand. "Before you left, y-you mentioned that no one else will understand...what makes you think you can?" she pointed to your hand. How did you get those?”</p>
<p>You cleared your throat and rolled up your sleeves. "Nightmares are a funny thing to experience, the mind takes your most traumatic experiences and amplifies them, turning them into a shit show." Her eyes widened as she trailed over each scar. "While you're awake your mind finds any little thing to suppress them, whether it's working more or surrounding yourself with people just so you don't have to be alone. It must not be easy in your profession, being alone all the time." </p>
<p>"Jesus H. Christ." She breathed looking up at you. "What kind of demons do you have lurking in the closet?" Her expression fell into a frown the longer she looked into your eyes.</p>
<p>"The type that will tear you apart and laugh while you wither in pain, begging for them to stop. But your cries only encourage their torture." You took a deep breath. "If you were to ask me how each scar came to be, I could tell you in grave detail. They’re permanent reminders of something I wish I could forget. The memories follow like your own personal black hole, just waiting to consume you." </p>
<p>"Does it ever go away? The paranoia? The nightmares?" she asked you, "How long until you felt normal?" Her voice cracked.</p>
<p>"It goes away when you accept what happened, that's when you can start to cope. Then it all starts to feel like a bad fever dream." You ignored the second question. Claire opened her mouth but quickly closed it the moment Callahan walked into the room.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, I was caught up with Trapp." Callahan took a seat next to you, pulling out his notepad and handing you the rest of the case file. </p>
<p>"Alright, let's get this started," You pulled out the recorder and pressed play. "Claire if you could start from the beginning." </p>
<p>Claire sat up straight before speaking, her voice trembled a bit. Despite her hesitation, she seemed a bit more sure of herself as she described the night of the murder. You tried to keep your focus but Landers pacing back and forth outside of the conference room made it difficult. Claire would hesitate each time Landers sniffed around the door. While she and Callahan spoke you stood up and pulled down the blinds. </p>
<p>After giving a more detailed description of that night, Claire was overwhelmed. You made the call to end things there. She promised to call if anything came up. You had Callahan walk her out of the station, considering Landers was still sniffing around. </p>
<p>“You never answered my question.” Claire paused at the doorway. “Has it stopped?” she repeated. You placed the papers down and faced her. “Do they still haunt you?” </p>
<p>“At times,” you offered. Callahan glanced between you and Claire. “Sometimes it feels like whitenoise and other times it just replays in the background. Have a good day, Claire. Call us if you need anything.” You dismissed her.</p>
<p>“Right this way,” Callahan softly spoke. Claire watched how reserved you became. It was different from how the two of you interacted before Callahan stepped in. </p>
<p>You didn’t watch them leave, instead you gathered the papers. You took slower breaths once you felt your heart begin to race. You counted down from ten mentally. A chill ran up your spine as you felt someone watching you. Their feet shifted and the keys on their belt jingled, of course bootleg Lurch came back…</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes when he whistled at you. “I don’t have time for your shit,” you sneered, not bothering to look at him.  “Don’t you have traffic to direct or somethin’?” </p>
<p>“Has anyone told you that you look like Santanico Pandemonium?” Landers stepped inside the room. ”That crazy vampire chick in From Dusk till Dawn? You got the whole look and everything.” He sat on the edge of the metal table, snatching a Claire’s folder out of your hand. </p>
<p>You groaned with disgust. You just wanted him to leave you alone. You said nothing to his remark.</p>
<p>“You know you shouldn't believe a word that comes out of that whore’s mouth,” he sneered, his breath smelled like chewed tobacco and stale coffee. </p>
<p>“Are you done? I have things to do.” You glared at him, taking back the file. You tossed the plastic cup in trash trying to ignore his presence. Flip’s words echoed in your mind, reminding you of your worth. </p>
<p>“You’re not like the other ones.” Landers  eyed your figure. “It’s a shame about Kim, she was always so good and obedient. Then Nancy left us...” He clutched his chest mockingly. “Now I have nothing to entertain me.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” You looked at him in disbelief, taking a step closer towards him. Your hands began to shake. You couldn’t believe what he was insinuating. “They’re not objects, they were here to do their jobs,” you practically snarled at him. </p>
<p>Landers chuckled and leaned forward, “Don’t act so high and mighty just because you belong to Zimmerman. They were fucking asking for it.” He grinned. Then he got bolder and cupped your cheek.</p>
<p>You grabbed his hand before it made contact with your skin.You twisted it around and clutched his hair, bashing his face on the metal table. He screamed as blood gushed out of his nose. You kept him bent over the table while he writhed in agony. You twisted his wrist until it made a popping noise. Landers continued to scream, blood pooling beneath his face. </p>
<p>“Oh you don’t like that? Shocking.” You innocently spoke. “Fucking spread ‘em.” You crushed his balls with your knee. “No one, and I fucking mean no one, is asking for your disgusting hands to grope them, or even to fucking look at them longer than a fucking second,” you sneered. He continued to groan. </p>
<p>Two pairs of hands tried to pull you off of Landers. “Salem, let go of him!” Callahan frantically yelled. He pulled your hand off of Landers. You managed to yank some grey hair out. “Salem, come on.” </p>
<p>Trapp came in with Bridges. They stared at the scene wide eyed and jaws to the floor. “What the fuck is going on?” the chief demanded. His eyes didn’t leave Landers’ broken bloody nose. </p>
<p>“She went bat shit crazy! I-I didn’t do shit.” Landers stuttered out. He clutched onto his nose but that wasn’t enough to stop the bleeding. “Oh fuck.” </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Landers. You know exactly what you fucking did!” you snarled at him. Callahan and another officer held on to you. </p>
<p>“Jesus christ.” Trapp cursed when Landers threw up. “Get him a medic,” he ordered the officer. </p>
<p>Callahan’s grip tightened on your arms once the other officer let go.  </p>
<p>“You two, my office now.” Bridges barked, He walked out without another word. Callahan gently guided you out of the door. He made sure to stand behind you to block you from Landers, just in case you decided his beating wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>While walking to the chief's office you noticed Flip and Ron’s desk empty. They were probably out on the field. You began to count backwards from a hundred in your head, trying to calm yourself. Your breathing was labored and for the first time, the breathing exercises weren’t working.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” Bridges barked from his seat. “I came down to congratulate you two on getting information on these murders.” He took a deep breath, “And I walk in on you,” he pointed at you. “Bending Landers over and beating him to a pulp. Explain. Now.” </p>
<p>“He was asking for it,” you simply responded. He groaned at how careless you were acting. “He was being inappropriate towards me soI shut him up.” </p>
<p>Bridges took a moment before speaking. Your actions definitely took him by surprise. All he could think about was Landers state, blood pooled on the table with a tooth? He shook his head trying to erase the imagery in his head. In all the years he’d been chief, he’d never seen another officer do that type of damage to a fellow officer.</p>
<p>“What the fuck has gotten into you? First you give lip to Trapp. Second, you nearly get into a fist fight with a detective. Now you beat an officer bloody, what the fuck is that about?” Bridges huffed out. “I hired you because you are highly qualified for this job and you have no track record against you.” He continued to rant. “No fucking wonder one of your colleagues filed a report against you.”</p>
<p>“Wait what?” You and Callahan said in unison. You leaned forward, surprised at what you were hearing.  “What the fuck are you taking about?” you snapped. </p>
<p>“Chief, she’s the best detective we got. We wouldn’t have anything if-” Callahan was quick to jump to your defense. </p>
<p>“Callahan enough, Leave us.” Bridges ordered. Callahan hesitated. “That’s an order.” He barked. </p>
<p>Callahan shot you an apologetic look before leaving the room. He felt guilty, this whole time you were concerned for Claire’s safety, it made you vulnerable to Landers motives. He walked to the annex. Everyone was asking what happened to Landers. Word had already got out that you were behind his broken nose and concussion. Callahan ignored anyone that tried to talk to him about that until Flip and Ron came back…</p>
<p>“Where the fuck is she, Callahan?” Flip marched towards him. “Where the fuck were you?” </p>
<p>Callahan was sick and tired of how Flip acted like he was inferior to him. “I was following her orders and escorting our witness out of the station. She’s in Bridges office, apparently someone reported her.” Callahan looked at Ron and Flip. </p>
<p>“They what? Who would do that?” Ron was taken aback. Callahan noticed how quiet Flip was after hearing the information. Before anyone else could say anything, you marched out of Bridges office, slamming the door shut. You didn’t even notice them or look at their direction. “Where is she going?’’ </p>
<p>Flip realized where you were going the moment you took a hard left towards homicide. “Shit,” he grunted, rushing towards you. He could feel the anger radiating off of you. Your hands were clenched to the point Flip thought your bone plate would pop out.  </p>
<p>“Salem, slow down. Come on talk to me. What happened?” Flip grabbed your shoulder and pulled you towards him. “What did Landers do?” </p>
<p>“Fuck Landers, I already dealt with him,” you sneered. “One of these pussy ass detectives, reported me and requested that I do a psych eval.” You yanked your arm out of Flip’s grip and continued to walk. “I am sick and tired of being disrespected and treated like I have no clue what I’m fucking doing.” You stormed into homicide. </p>
<p>“Oh look, we have visitors.” Smith turned to you. “What can we do for you lovebirds?” he mocked. Merlot laughed with him. </p>
<p> “I know one of you idiots reported me and I wanna know w-” Flip grabbed you by the arm and dragged you into the hallway. “Flip, what the fuck are you doing?” you snapped at him. </p>
<p>“Salem, you need to calm down.” He scolded you, the fact he wasn’t upset for you added fuel to the fire. He was too calm. Flip normally had a short fuse but this time he was different. </p>
<p>“How the fuck are you so calm? Did you hear what they fucking did? I got reported and they want me to take a psych eval,” you exclaimed. You couldn’t read his facial expression. He took a step back, placing his hands on his hips. Flip exhaled and looked down. He purposely avoided eye contact. “Say something for fuck’s sake,” you growled. </p>
<p>“Oh Zimmerman, you didn’t.” Smith chuckled, leaning against the threshold. The two detectives heard everything. “Against your own fiance?” They both chuckled. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” Flip snarled at the two nosy detectives. You tilted your head at his sudden outburst. You didn’t hear what was exchanged between them, all you could make out was the laughing. </p>
<p>“What is he talking about?” Your heart dropped. It felt like your chest was tightening up. It was the feeling you’d get in a fight before you hit. “Philip?” You didn’t mean for your voice to come out so quiet. </p>
<p>Flip struggled to find the words. Your big doe eyes looking up at him didn’t make it easier. “S-Salem,” he stuttered. “They didn’t file the report.” He looked away for a moment. “I-I did.” </p>
<p>And there it was, the final blow. </p>
<p>“W-What… Why would you do that?” Your voice cracked and tears threatened to fall. You didn't wait for his answer, you just walked away. </p>
<p>Everything felt fuzzy. Your brain was running 110 mph as Smith and Merlot’s laughter echoed throughout the halls. You ignored any detective that tried talking to you. All you could do was grab your shit and walk out. Flip tried talking to you but you ignored him. You barely acknowledged his presence in the car. </p>
<p>Your hands gripped onto the steering wheel until your bone plate felt like it was going to pierce your skin. The sun radiated off your ring, making you angrier. Flip held on to the door handle as you sped through the streets. You ran through two red lights. Each time Flip spoke you were unresponsive. You hit the curb causing Flip to hit his head on the roof of the car as you pulled into the driveway. </p>
<p>The past months replayed in your mind. Every little odd behavior Flip had made sense now. You were an idiot to not see it before...or maybe you didn’t see it because in some part of your mind you knew. It made your blood boil. Was this why he spoke to Callahan? He literally fucked you so you stopped asking questions… Was Callahan behind this too? Fuck, was everyone a part of this?</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Flip cursed rubbing his head. “Salem wait, let me explain.” Flip followed you inside. He caught the door before it hit him in the face. “I know you’re mad-” </p>
<p>“Mad?” you snapped at him. “I am fucking livid.” You threw your jacket on the couch. “You fucking reported me. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” </p>
<p>“Salem, I-I just got you back, I-I couldn’t lose you, not again.” Flip defended, he took your hands in his. </p>
<p>“Don’t feed me that bullshit,” you sneered at him. “How the fuck does that circle back to my question?” He couldn’t even look at you. “Fucking look at me! ‘Babe, we can’t have the best detective benched,’” you quoted him. “You lied to me! You made me believe that I was worth something! You fucking benched me!” </p>
<p>“N-No, that’s not true.” Flip looked at you with furrowed brows, “Y-You weren’t supposed to come back so soon… and after everything you’ve been through I-I thought-”</p>
<p>“You thought what? You could stab me in the back?” you offered. “You don’t have the right to make that decision for me.” You jabbed your chest. “You don’t get to decide what I could or can’t handle, Flip. You weren’t fucking there to expericence any of it.” You let the tears fall. “You have no Idea what I had to do to not lose that fight and… y-you pulling this shit, is a fucking slap in the face.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip hated to see you cry even worse when he was the reason why you're upset. “Angel, I’m sorry.” He stepped toward you holding his hands out. </p>
<p>“No,” you stepped back. “You and the rest of the fucking department wouldn’tknow what intergrity or loyalty meant if it bit you in the ass.” You took a deep breath and let your rage out. “Y-You reported me? When you all defended officers like Landers, Smith and Merlot? What kind of backwards shit is that?” </p>
<p>Flip started to take deeper breaths as he hung his head low. You took his silence as defeat. </p>
<p>“Where the fuck were your balls then? Huh?” You pushed him back, he barely budged. “I’m sure if I didn’t have the background or reputation that I have, you would have stood back and allowed them to treat me like shit. You said it yourself, for the whole department to hear at Jimmy’s retirement party-”</p>
<p>“Don’t use my words against me, Salem. That was months ago, you can’t fucking do that!” He yelled. You didn’t flinch, you remained steady. </p>
<p>“I can when it proves my fucking point, Flip!” You yelled back. “You would rather defend a dirty fucking cop and report your fiance behind her fucking back! You lied to me! You fucking lied…” </p>
<p>“I was protecting you!” he roared, towering over you. “You don’t talk about it, you don’t even acknowledge what happened. We couldn’t talk about it without worrying about how you’d react…” Flip continued to go on but all you could hear was Stolas’s words echoing in your head. </p>
<p>‘They fear you, soon they’ll turn on you, they’ve already started to.’ </p>
<p>“You defended Nick when he was using, didn’t you? You didn’t report him, no, instead you helped him,” Flip sneered at you. “Don’t act all high and mighty and talk to me about integrity. Where the fuck were your morals when you started to use! It’s like I don’t fucking know you anymore!” he spit out with disgust. </p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god, he was right.” you silently cursed, he spoke the same words Landers said to you, your stomach dropped. You felt disoriented, your head began to throb. It felt like your heart imploded, it was hard to breathe. </p>
<p>Flip’s expression fell the moment those words left his lips. You looked crushed.  “No, No, No I don’t mean that.” He regretted it instantly. “Baby, I’m sorry…Look I love you.” He grabbed your waist. </p>
<p>“No.” You pushed him away. “You are no better than the assholes who gave me shit at the FBI.” You jabbed his chest. “You are no different from Mateo,” you snarled, you walked towards the door but Flip grabbed you and pulled you into his arms. “You humiliated me, made me feel inferior like I wasn’t capable… you were supposed to have my back.” You sobbed. “You are the only person that I wanted by my side but you…” you shook your head, not wanting to finish the sentence. </p>
<p>“Please don’t go,” Flip spoke into your neck. You used your remaining strength to pry his arms off of you. “I-I can’t lose you,”  he begged you, his eyes began to water. </p>
<p>“From what you said you already did.” You pulled off the ring and placed it on the table. “I can’t be with someone who doesn’t have my back.” your eyes were low, furrowing your brows. "Someone w-who thinks so low of me." </p>
<p>“No please, I-I’m sorry, j-just don’t go.” Flip’s voice cracked. You sobbed as you walked out of the door. “Oh god no.” He ran out the door but you had already driven off. </p>
<p>Flip felt defeated. Everything he did was for you, all he wanted was for you to be safe. He couldn't imagine being without you. This was the second time he watched you go, except this time you were willing and it was all his fault. He couldn’t blame it on a psychopath. This was all on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your nightmare come to life. You felt like your body was shutting down. The one person that was supposed to be there for you didn’t even see you in the same light anymore. Tears clouded your vision. You didn’t care to wipe them away; you didn’t care to see the road. You didn’t realize where you were driving until the road began to wind and the city lights disappeared. Your mind was going as fast as your car was. </p>
<p>The moment you stopped the car you grabbed one of the bottles you purchased as well as Flip’s trucker jacket for your small trek. It was a desperate move but you just wanted some type of comfort. You hadn't been here in a while. It was odd being back. In complete isolation, you sobbed as the clearing came into view. You were overstimulated with memories as if you were reliving it moment by moment: </p>
<p>The fight with James, James overpowering you, Flip getting trapped, James nearly killing Flip, the bullet hitting your shoulder blade. Then everything went black.</p>
<p>Reliving those gut wrenching memories made you sick. You couldn't hold it in anymore and vomited behind a tree. Your throat burned each time vomit spewed out. The last time you vomited this much you were literally under James’s boot. It was his favorite pastime with you. James would cover your mouth and strike your stomach, laughing each time you gagged on your own vomit. It was a test to see how long you could hold it, he would even time you.  </p>
<p>“Please stop,” you sobbed, clutching the bottle close to your chest. “Make it stop.” You began to hyperventilate, your brain was on fire. “Please stop! I’m so fucking tired!” You screamed falling to your knees. “I-I can’t,” you cried out. “I can’t do this.” </p>
<p>The black hole of memories sucked you in as your body trembled. Everything was numb. You felt so alone. If Flip could push you away, what made you think Freya wouldn’t too? If Flip was this concerned about your mental state, you were sure everyone else was as well. The scar on your ring finger was a reminder of close to the edge you were and how far James pushed you. </p>
<p>It felt like your mind was chanting, almost screaming your fears. Flip's words kept repeating among them. The look in his eyes, you had never seen it before. It terrified you, but his words scared you even more. Had he fallen out of love with you? Did he see you as a huge burden? Was  that why he did what he did? </p>
<p>'It's like I don't even know you.' Flip looked at you with such disgust. Why hadn’t you noticed sooner? You felt so stupid, betrayed, humilated. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable and let this cloud your judgement. Your hands flew to your head trying to cancel the white noise that was brewing in your mind. </p>
<p>“I fucking hate myself,” you cried trying to catch each breath, practically choking on your sobs. “What the fuck is wrong with me?!” You screamed letting the bottle hit the grass patch beneath you. </p>
<p>You continued to scream until your voice went out. That’s all you wanted to do, all you could do. You felt so lost. The realization that you were all alone hit you as each of your screams echoed through the woods. You felt unworthy of anyone’s presence. You didn’t deserve anything. </p>
<p>“I-I am nothing, I deserve nothing.” You croaked. You remembered James laughing as you repeated his words. You sunk even deeper into the dirt , opened the bottle of liquor and cried. It felt as if your guts were about to burst from your stomach. You gripped your abdomen, choking on each breath you took. You just wanted it to stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Black Raven’ </p>
<p>It felt like it had been years since you and Freya used the code word. It was something Freya thought of after your mom left. Sometimes it was hard for you to express when you were having a bad day. “Raven” by itself meant that you didn’t want to talk, but “black raven” meant you wanted to be left alone. Freya thought your choice was odd considering that you lived with your fiance. How exactly would being alone work? </p>
<p>Freya sat in the kitchen looking at the file she found at the shop. She felt sick to her stomach reading the details of the case… Freya didn’t blame you for not bringing it up, but a part of her wished you had. She should’ve stopped reading when she got to the details of the torture but she needed to know why. Reading each of Judith’s diary entries gave her some clarity, but what really made her stomach turn were James’s entries… </p>
<p>James didn’t leave out any details of each day he watched you. It was gross how fucking close he was to you. Freya could recall the day he wrote about. It was the day that Luke and his friend Oliver invited the two of you to a small gathering. James focused on how uncomfortable you were with going and how blind Freya was. The small gathering of course turned into a house party full of drunk teengers. Freya was selfish that night. She had left you with Oliver while her and Luke went off to be alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Come on, Salem.' an adolescent Freya whined. You sat next to her on the bench in the schoolyard. 'Liam and Eric are gonna be doing their own thing anyway, it'd be perfect.'</p>
<p>You thought about it for a moment. Freya clasped her hands together and pouted at you. <br/> ‘You just wanna go because you want Luke to pop your cherry.' you spoke in a flat tone.</p>
<p>Freya gasped sarcastically, placing her hand on her chest. 'Can you blame me?' her voice dripped in innocence. Freya grinned and wrapped her arm around your shoulder and turned you to the open field. 'I mean, look at that,' Luke and Oliver threw a football at each other. 'Maybe you can get your cherry popped too,' She cooed at you. </p>
<p>'Ew no,' you winced, watching the boys tackling each other. 'Oliver's a dick and an idiot.' you looked back at her. Freya gave you a look of disapproval. 'What?' you groaned. </p>
<p>'What the fuck are you gonna do? Quiz him? Lecture him about how carbon dioxide isn't an organic compound? None of that even matters and no one even knows the answer,' Freya waved her hand. </p>
<p>'Frey, organic molecules don't contain-,' Freya glared at you. 'Okay, okay, fine.' She squealed quietly knowing she won her case . 'I'll go but I'm not doing that with that,' you pointed to Oliver. 'I'll go as your wingwoman, nothing else, I mean it Freya.' You shoved the textbooks in your bag. </p>
<p>'I'll take it.' Freya followed your lead. You both stood up from the bench, Freya looked at her watch. 'Let's get going, we don't want to be late for debate class.' She pulled you by the arm.</p>
<p>'I'm surprised you're excited, today you're up on the podium.' You were taken aback as the two of you walked through the cobble stone path. </p>
<p>'I love arguing and proving people wrong, especially if it's Trixie Lake.' Freya sneered, you giggled with her. 'She can take her poorly done dye job and shove it up her-' </p>
<p>'Good afternoon Sister Helen,' you both greeted in unison with fake smiles painted across your faces. </p>
<p>'Good afternoon girls,' the nun smiled but stopped right in her tracks as she frowned at your skirts. 'Front and center girls.' You both silently groaned, walking towards her. </p>
<p>While you were quick to jump to the defense, Freya's eyes wandered as she zoned out. You and Sister Helen arguing became background noise. Freya noticed the gardener paying more attention to the three of you more than the roses he was tending too. His plain baseball cap covered most of his face. He made eye contact with Freya and noticed she was staring at him. His eyes widened and he walked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. </p>
<p>'Ms. Gideon?' Sister Helen snapped for her attention. 'Care to explain why your skirt is shorter than the gospel of Mark?'</p>
<p>Freya placed her arms to her sides. 'My skirt is to my fingertips, Sister Helen. So is Salem's. It's not our fault that our arms are short, our bodies are just unproportional. We are growing girls, afterall.' She smiled. </p>
<p>Freya's snarky remark wiped the nun's smug look off of her face. 'Get to class girls.' Sister Helen marched off towards the church. You scoffed in disbelief, watching Father George hold the door open for her. </p>
<p>‘Can you believe her, Frey? It’s like she has it  out for us.’ you nudged her arm. </p>
<p>Freya looked around the courtyard searching for the lurking presence but he was gone. ‘Yeah, it’s like she has nothing better to do.’ She laughed nervously, looking around. </p>
<p>‘Frey? You okay?’ you looked around with her. ‘What are you looking for?’ you asked, furrowing your brows at her.</p>
<p>‘Oh nothing.’ She looked back at you smiling. ‘Come on, let's get to class.’ Freya linked her arm with yours and dragged you off towards class. Something about the groundskeeper gave her an uneasy feeling, but she was probably being paranoid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>''He was always fucking there.” Freya slammed the file closed, pulling herself out of the horrid memory. Why didn't she say anything before? She should've followed her gut. She felt awful. She took the file into her room and placed it in her drawer. Freya figured she’d hand it to you once the ‘Black Raven’ was down. The door creaked open and the alarmed beeped. Maybe it was you? She rushed towards the door. “Oh it’s you.” She frowned. </p>
<p>Ron looked distressed walking into the apartment. He disregarded her comment. “Did Salem tell you about the stupid thing Flip did?’’ Ron asked. Freya was taken aback by the angry tone in his voice. She walked towards him trying to read his behavior. </p>
<p>“What do you mean what Flip did?” Freya questioned. Ron’s eyes widened as he realized that you hadn’t told her anything. He remained silent. Freya looked down at her phone, is that why Salem sent the code? She asked herself. “Ron what happened?” Freya stepped towards him. </p>
<p>Ron’s shoulders relaxed a bit as he exhaled. “Flip requested, anonymously, that Salem should take a psych eval before going into the field again.” Ron explained to her. “But they never followed through. Now with the current situation, they’re beginning to second guess-” He paused when he saw the rage burning in Freya’s eyes. </p>
<p>“He fucking did what?” She raised her voice at him.  Ron took a step back. “What current situation? I swear to god Ron if you had anything to do with this, I’ll-” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know anything, I’m just as shocked as you are.” Ron held up his hands to calm her. “If I had any clue what he was going to do, I would’ve stopped him, Salem’s my friend too.” </p>
<p>Freya took deep breaths, gathering her thoughts. “What the hell happened today?” she asked. Ron held out his hand but she walked past him to the couch. It was obvious to Ron that she was still upset about what happened this morning at the diner. Hearing about what Flip had done clearly wasn’t making things any better. </p>
<p>As Ron went into detail about what had happened, he could sense Freya's uneasiness. He explained to her how Landers tried to push his luck with you and he lost. The security cameras caught everything, sound and all. After you and Flip left the station, Ron was assigned to investigate your claims as well as Landers’ empty confession. Luckily he remembered one officer that still kept in touch with Nancy. Ron knew it was a sensitive subject, something that should be approached carefully. He figured it might be easier to hear it from someone she knew. The last thing Ron heard on the matter before he left was that Landers suffered multiple injuries: broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken nose, missing tooth and, to top it off, a concussion. </p>
<p>Freya could feel the bile building up in her core. It was all too much after reading the file. She stayed quiet for a moment. Ron got up from his seat and excused himself. He figured he'd give her space, it seemed like the best thing to do. Once Ron left the room, she rushed over to her phone and called someone that might have an idea of where you might be. She just wanted to make sure you were okay without breaking code.</p>
<p>"Hello, Penelope?'' Freya spoke into the phone. "I need your help with something." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang multiple times before Freya decided to open it. Flip didn’t wait for her to open the door fully, he just barged in. </p>
<p>“You don't have a warrant.” Freya sarcastically spoke. He was too deep in his thoughts to acknowledge her. "But please come in."</p>
<p>“Is she here? I can’t find her anywhere, she’s not answering my calls. I tried calling Rossi and her brothers but they’re not answering either.” Flip spoke frantically, looking through the apartment. “Angel? Salem?” He called out, walking into your old room. </p>
<p>“Maybe they’re not answering cause they’re two hours ahead of us, you think of that?” Freya gave him a smart ass answer. Ron walked out of Freya's room putting on a shirt. He had just finished his shower. </p>
<p>"Freya, enough." Ron sighed in frustration. “Has Salem called you?” Ron asked as Flip huffed angrily. </p>
<p>“No she didn't.” Freya walked back to the countertop and grabbed a magazine, sitting back on her chair. Flip stomped off, nearly shaking the building, making his way to your old room. </p>
<p>"Can you walk normally? I wouldn't want the neighbors to think there’s an earthquake." Freya grumbled, playing with her phone. Thanks to Penelope, Freya knew exactly where you were and considering you used the code word, she'd respect your decision and keep quiet. </p>
<p>Flip stomped back into the living, "Fucking shit, where the fuck could she be?!" he seethed, pacing back and forth. Freya ignored his fit and let Ron handle him. Right now she couldn't deal with both of them. She wished they would just leave.  </p>
<p>It was a difficult situation. She'd either have to hear Flip's fit or she'd be sucked into her own thoughts. More specifically, Freya and Ron running into his ex-girlfriend at the diner earlier was the most uncomfortable and probably the worst case scenario that could have happened. Freya thought a public place would give her more courage to tell Ron the truth, but the moment his ex-girlfriend came into the light, Freya wanted to crawl into a hole. She'd never felt so embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Freya?" Both men called her. She glared at both of them. "Are you even paying attention?" Flip nearly snapped at her. </p>
<p>"Watch your fucking tone, you’re under my roof." Freya reminded him. "Loyalty is a big thing with the Rossi’s, especially after Salem’s mother left.” She stood and walked towards them. “What the hell were you thinking reporting her? Were you even thinking at all? God, do you realize how bad you fucked up?” she nearly yelled at Flip. Ron moved toward her. "I warned you when I helped you in the beginning, didn't I?" she pointed at Flip.</p>
<p>Flip let out a deep breath and rubbed his face. “I was trying to protect her, Freya, c’mon you know how stubborn she is!” Flip exclaimed. Freya rolled her eyes. “After everything she’s been through, do you really think her acting like nothing happened-, we’ve all been acting like nothing happened!” His voice cracked, “Like she wasn’t held against her will a-and tortured, you think that’s what she fucking needs.” </p>
<p>“That’s not for us to decide, Flip.” Freya snapped. Ron avoided Flip’s stare. “She’s stubborn but she’s not an idiot. Salem is more than capable of handling her own. You can't project your issues onto her,-" Flip's glare cut Freya off but she didn't let that stop her. "You were worried about her and instead of expressing this concern to her, you went behind her back." </p>
<p>"My issues?" Flip nearly scoffed, he looked at Ron then back to Freya. "You're fucking shitting me? I am not the one that was taken, I'm not the one that cries in her sleep and no one else sees it but me." He snarled at them, Ron stepped in front of Freya. "I don't have any fucking issues, in fact, the only issue I have is that I don't know where the fuck she is!"</p>
<p>"Don't you ever say you're the only one that has her best interest at heart." Freya tried pushing past Ron. "I've been by her side since the beginning." Flip glared at her before he started pacing. Ron let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Flip. </p>
<p>"But you're not the only one that went through some type of hurt Flip," Ron spoke. "I was in the same room when she was in the red room. I know how much it killed you everytime he struck her," Flip winced at the memory. "and I know for a fact it killed you when she was forced to mutilate herself. Since you've both been back, you've been distracted just admit it," Ron spoke calmly. </p>
<p>"I don't fucking need this, this isn't my fucking intervention." Flip placed a hand on his hip and pointed to Ron. "I need to fucking find her and t-tell her that I," he kept fidgetting in his place. "I fucked up, I can't fucking lose her like this ." He rubbed his face and breathed heavily.</p>
<p>Freya crossed her arms. She observed Flip, trying to read his movements. She noticed how he kept playing with his wedding band. "Flip? What exactly happened before she left?" Freya asked, dismissing what Ron had pointed out. </p>
<p>Flip looked around the apartment, his eyes were glossed. "S-She took off her ring," he shrugged. Freya and Ron could hear the pain in his voice, "She didn't even look back at me." He sat on the single seat. "I'm a fucking idiot."</p>
<p>Ron sat on the couch next to him and patted Flip's shoulder. "I'm sorry man, she's just upset, she probably didn't mean it." Ron tried to comfort him. </p>
<p>"No." Flip shook his head. "This was different, I really fucked up." Flip jabbed his own chest. "She's the best thing that's happened to me and I ruined it." He clenched his fists. "I should've known better… I-I just," Flip struggled to finish the sentence. </p>
<p>Ron and Freya stood there in disbelief. They weren't sure how exactly to console him. Ron never thought he'd have to comfort Flip. He noticed how Freya's expression was a bit more relaxed. He nudged her arm, signalling her to talk to Flip. Freya furrowed her brows and shook her head, mouthing no at Ron. His eyes widened and he nodded his head toward Flip again. Ron mouthed 'come on' at her. Freya essentially gave up and walked towards Flip. </p>
<p>Flip heavily sighed when he noticed Freya, "If you're gonna yell at me, just save it." He waved his hand around, keeping his eyes low. </p>
<p>"When you came to me for help the first time, I told you that you had three chances. This is your second chance. The fact that you had the balls to come to me the first time, says something. Which is why I even helped you." Freya spoke in a stern voice. "If you want Salem back, you have to lay your cards on the table. You're ignorant if you believe she's the only one that was affected by those two..."</p>
<p>"It doesn't feel like it," he scoffed leaning back to face her. "It's as if you all just forgot what they did to her. Sometimes when I'm sleeping I hear her screams or her flatlining, when I open my eyes she's either sobbing or trembling. I don't even think she knows it..." His voice trailed off. He clasped his hands as his elbows rested on the top of his thighs. "She puts everyone before herself, how are we sure she's not doing that now?"</p>
<p>"Salem knows we're here for her but we can't push her to talk or make choices for her. We have to have faith that she'll know when she's ready to talk." Ron handed Freya a cup of coffee. She hesitated a bit but grabbed the cup anyway. "I mean for fucks sake, you're not her dad. Actually I can't wait for Rossi to hear about this," Freya couldn't help but sound amused. </p>
<p>"What the fuck am I still here for?" Flip stood up from the couch, Ron glared at Freya. "You are not getting it, Freya. Having someone with that much stress on the field, it puts all of us in danger-" </p>
<p>"Oh I don't understand? You forget who my father is."Freya scoffed in disbelief while Ron nearly sunk into the sofa. "A few years ago my dad had a major depressive episode, a nervous breakdown," Freya used her hands to speak. "He was put on a six month leave and the unit chief thought it was wise to bring him back. There was a serial killer that reappeared in seattle. My dad knew the case inside and out. Everyone on the team had no doubts about it, they were thrilled he was coming back, except for one." Ron could've sworn he saw Freya's eye twitch. "A bald headed, no hairline having ass agent decided to open his mouth..." </p>
<p>Flip and Ron were taken aback by Freya's insults then they realized who she was talking about. "Morgan?" they both said in disbelief. </p>
<p>"Yes, agent Morgan kept running his mouth on the matter while on the case. Think of it this way Flip," Freya leaned in. "You're at a party, everyone is having fun but there is one person expressing their concern, ruining it for everyone else. How do you expect the party to go on?" Freya's expression became stone. "If the host of the party isn't worried, you shouldn't be either." </p>
<p>Flip took in what Freya was saying as did Ron. A few minutes of silence passed when Freya decided to break it.</p>
<p>"At least Morgan had the balls to say it to his face." Freya mumbled. They both glared at her. "I'm just saying if the genius wasn't concerned or the fucking unit chief, he didn't have to put his inexperienced two sense in." She grumbled. It was clear Freya was taking out her anger from Gideon's situation and reflecting it on Flip.</p>
<p>Ron looked at her with his furrowed brows, "Don't tell me you got a type Frey? What do you mean inexperienced." Ron almost demanded, turning his body towards her.</p>
<p>"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant that he only had a few years with the BAU but he chose to question someone that created the unit." She scoffed, looking at her coffee cup. "So don't say I don't understand." </p>
<p>It made sense as to why Freya was being a bit cruel towards Flip, she was being protective of you. Flip felt like a failure. He was slightly jealous of how Freya always knew what to do when it involved you. </p>
<p>"I need to find her.”He ran his hand through his hair. "I need to fix this, I can't let what I said to her be the last thing she hears from me." </p>
<p>"What words did you two exchange before she left? I mean, it must have been bad if she’s out of the city." Freya said, pretending to sip on the coffee. She could feel Ron's eyes on her.</p>
<p>Ron scrunched his face at her choice of words, Flip exhaled before opening his mouth. "Wait," Ron waved his hand in front of Flip. "How do you know she left the city?”</p>
<p>Freya put the mug down, realizing she fucked up. Flip and Ron's heads snapped at her direction with furrowed brows. "Freya? You know where she is?" Freya stayed quiet. "You said she didn't call." Flip pointed at her. </p>
<p>"She didn't, she texted me." Freya defended. Both men groaned in frustration. "Salem needs to be alone and we are going to respect that." Her hand rubbed her temple, trying to soothe the oncoming migraine. </p>
<p>"What the fuck Freya? I thought we were friends? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Flip nearly bolted from his seat. "Tell me where she is, I need to get to her." </p>
<p>"It's called loyalty, Flip. I've only known you for a short amount of time. The only time I didn't have Salem were the first two months of my life, she's family." Freya crossed her arms. "Trust me she's okay, she just needs to be alone." </p>
<p>Flip scoffed placing his hands on his hips, he shook his head in disbelief. Freya was literally keeping you away from him. Flip glared at her but Freya's eyes were glued to the mug on the table. "You're hiding something." he accused, her eyes widened. "Come on, lay your cards out, Frey." </p>
<p>"Flip, that's enough man!" Ron yelled at him, he stepped in front of Freya. "The fuck is wrong with you?" </p>
<p>"Get out." was all Freya could say. Ron noticed her hands trembling, her eyes were glossy and her face had turned three shades of red. "I said get the fuck out." Freya looked to Flip. "This doesn't concern you. Go." </p>
<p>Freya didn't know what else to do. She was being challenged. This was the third window of opportunity, there was no turning back. She couldn't tell Ron in front of Flip without you. It felt wrong. Freya didn't even notice Flip leaving the apartment. She felt Ron's hands on her before she heard his voice. </p>
<p>"Sugar, You okay?" Ron pulled Freya closer to him but she extended her arms, stopping his embrace. "Come on don't be like that, Freya. I know you’re still upset but-“  </p>
<p>"I need to tell you something and I-I should’ve told you sooner." Freya's voice cracked as her breathing became labored. She could have sworn her heart sank to her stomach. “I’m so sorry...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip's trucker jacket was the only thing keeping you warm. You tucked your hands into the pockets,the cold metal of Flip’s zippo lighter making you wince. To distract yourself you counted the stars to keep yourself sane, the tree log you used as seating digging into your bottom. </p>
<p>The memories of that god awful night continued to replay in your mind. You rubbed your eyes as if you were trying to wake yourself out of a nightmare. You cursed while reaching into the jacket pocket and grabbed the lighter. It was almost identical to the one James used to hurt you except Flip’s was engraved and a bit more beat up.</p>
<p>Flicking your wrist to open the lighter, you were a bit hesitant. Your finger barely touched the sparkwheel before you pushed yourself to spark it. You continued to flick the lighter trying to push back all those memories, using the clicking sound as a metronome and watching the flame come and go.</p>
<p>The sound of several twigs snapping caught your attention, bringing  you out of your trance. You stood up and walked to the center of the clearing; the sound of the dry grass under your feet stopped you in your tracks. You noticed all the debris in the clearing. No matter what you tried to do, you couldn't escape that night and the nights that followed after. Why did you come here? To scream to the heavens, in hopes that somehow it would ease the pain?  Instead of giving you release, it only ripped open the wounds. Why were you still here? Why did you choose to relive the horrors? You shuffled your feet looking at your surroundings. The forest and the two bottles you brought with you stared back silently. The debris that cluttered the clearing clouded your vision once more. Your fingers instinctively flicked the lighter, burning your thumb in the process. You didn’t even notice. The lighter got hotter and hotter the more you played with it. . </p>
<p>Your legs started to move but you didn't fight the sense of urgency that was coursing through your veins. You tucked the lighter in the pocket and moved the debris, connecting each branch to a tree. You walked over to the log and picked up the bottle, your thumb covered part of the opening, dousing the debris in liquor. Once that was done, you stepped back, looking at the organized mess. Your hand aimlessly gripped the lighter almost as if it was encouraging you to set it off. </p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, “Fuck it.” You pulled out the lighter and stared at the flame for a moment, thinking of all the shit that happened at this very spot. Something told you it needed to be done. You took a piece of driftwood and burned it, lowering it towards the debris. </p>
<p>It was like watching dominos fall, each piece slowly engulfed in flames. The heat radiated from the large pit of fire. You grabbed the second bottle and backed away slowly. It was as if the flames had you in a trance. The flame appeared smaller the further you got. Your car sat a couple feet from the tapped off cabin. </p>
<p>The cabin was covered in graffiti. Most of the messages read: ‘Rot in hell Butcher’ or ‘Burn in hell’, among other obscenities. You stood at the foot of the steps of the cabin. You remembered how terrified Olivia was, as well as how desperately she fended for herself. All because James and Lucinda needed a practice round. You walked through the empty cabin. It was completely vandalized, and a foul odor lingered inside. It was too familiar, though you couldn’t pinpoint the smell. Nothing good came from this place; it held nothing but horrors. It made you angry. The only reason any of this happened was because of you. A sick man with a disgusting obsession. You practically ran out of the cabin, the smell overwhelming your senses. </p>
<p>You leaned against the hood of your car, setting the bottle down for a moment before ripping the fabric of your shirt. You stuffed it into the bottle, held it one hand while your other hand held the lighter. You took another deep breath. It was as if your body had a mind of its own. Your fingers flicked the sparkwheel, allowing the flame to burn the cloth. You stepped closer to the cabin, looking at the bottle before throwing it through the broken window. You heard the bottle shatter on the floor and watched as the flames slowly swallowed the cabin. . </p>
<p>It was strangely calming. It felt like the tightness in your chest had burned away with the wood.. The flames danced in the night. The smell wasn’t foul anymore. The burning pine almost cleansed the air. You looked up as ash rained on you like a snow fall. For the first time, you didn’t feel tired of putting out someone else’s mess. Instead of suppressing it, you let it fucking burn. </p>
<p>Once the cabin and some of the trees surrounding it were engulfed in flames, you realized you needed to go. As you stepped into your car, your eyes didn’t leave the flames. You wiped the sweat that beaded on your forehead before buckling your seatbelt. You sped onto the road, your eyes kept wandering back to the rear view window, watching the fire get smaller. </p>
<p>“Fucking Hell,” you cursed, seeing the sirens and lights at the bottom of the mountain side road. You forgot how high the cabin was, and how easy it was for park rangers to notice. You continued to speed down the road. Your hands tightened around the steering wheel as the sirens got louder. You noticed a small ditch off the side of the road. You took a chance and swerved into it. You turned off the car and hoped that the darkness and trees would hide your car. </p>
<p>A few minutes went by before fire trucks sped by, the vibration from the movement shook your car. You waited three minutes before getting back on the road. You looked at the time. It was almost two in the morning. You sped up, knowing you had a twenty minute window to get to your destination. </p>
<p>The roads were empty so you didn’t take care to follow the rules of the road. You couldn’t go back home to him… or to Freya’s place. You felt ashamed. It was as if everyone saw how damaged you are. You wanted to keep driving and never look back. But you couldn’t exactly run away from everyone, so you pulled into the parking lot of the boxing gym.</p>
<p>The lights were still on. You could see someone walking around inside. It was most likely Sam, the owner, closing up. He was an older gentleman, a retired fighter himself, tough as nails but a big softie when no one was looking. You admired him. He took good care of his fighters. It was never about the money for him, he treated everyone like family, and made you feel welcome when you first arrived in Colorado. This was the only place you could think of besides sleeping in your car. </p>
<p>Sam shuffled around the gym sanitizing equipment. He turned around when he heard the glass door open. </p>
<p>“Salem?” He squinted at you then looked at the clock. “You're a little late I missed you this morning.” He smiled at you. His smile fell as you walked closer towards him. He took in your rough appearance. “Are you alright, Salem?” His voice laced with concern as he placed his hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Sam.” You forced a smile but he gave you a look that told you he didn’t buy it. “I was wondering if the cot was available? Just for tonight, then I’ll be out of your hair.” </p>
<p>Sam scratched the bald spot on top of his head, making you laugh with him. “It’s open and yours for however long you need it.” He pointed at you, giving you a genuine smile. You followed him to his office. “Here you are.” He unlocked his door. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sam. I owe you one.” You gave him a small smile. “You  have no idea how much you're helping me out.” You tried not to sound so broken.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay, Sal?’’ He was the only one that was allowed to call you that. “I mean, you and Flip?” He eyed your left hand, it was clearly missing something. “I don’t gotta rough him up, do I?” He let his southern accent slip. </p>
<p>You shook your head and swallowed any emotion that threatened to spill. “No.” you forced out another laugh. “What happened to no questions asked? You getting soft on me?” you teased. </p>
<p>Sam pressed his lips together, “You got me there.” He smiled back at you. “I’ll lock up, get some rest.” he playfully hit your arm. </p>
<p>“Have a goodnight.” You watched him walk down the hall before you went into his office. </p>
<p>The first thing you saw when you turned on the lights was the long rectangle mirror that hung from the wall. Your breath was caught in your throat. Your hair was unruly and covered in ash, your eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Mascara stained your cheeks. You tried wiping it away but you couldn’t help but feel empty. </p>
<p>The horizontal scar on your finger was visible. You hadn’t seen it since Flip proposed to you. Flip’s words echoed in your mind, but there was nothing you could to distract yourself this time. It suddenly hit you, you weren't Flip's and he wasn't yours.</p>
<p>''What did I do?" your voice gave out as you sobbed. "What's wrong with me?" </p>
<p>You covered your mouth to muffle your cries, shutting off the lights as you made your way to the small military grade cot. You took off the trucker jacket and used it as a blanket. It barely smelled like him anymore, the smell of fire and alcohol overpowered it.  You hated this. This wasn’t home, you didn’t feel safe. You sobbed into Flip’s jacket, wishing he was there beside you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, so this is my first work. It is criminal minds inspired, I did this out of boredom during quarantine. Anyway I hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>